A legendary Quest
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: She is the legend of her race. After her death she stumbles upon a group of 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit on a Quest to reclaim a kingdom. Will she be able to use her powers to help them get their home back? And will she find something more? - This is a little bit crossover with Skyrim but the main part is Hobbit & LotR. It's Thorin/OC and will be a mixture of movie&book events
1. Intro

**My very first fanfiction ever! Now in the updated version with less grammatical errors (at least I hope so^^) **

* * *

_She really made it. _

_"Dovah! Run! He will destroy you!" _

_She could hear those voices, they were everywhere around her. She didn't know what to do. She looked around, scared. _

_Suddenly she looked down to that greatsword in her hands. She was the last one, she was the legend. She had to do it. _

_Slowly she took off the helmet, took the sword and rammed the cold steel into her abdomen. Blood dripped out of the wound, she couldn't breathe, she fell to her knees. The last thing she saw were those people, all those souls that knelt before her. _

_Suddenly Darkness._

* * *

She could hear a bird chirping above her.

What was that? Birds in Sovngarde? She had never heard about it before. Slowly her eyes opened up and saw a huge tree towering over her.

She got up and made a step forward, let her eyes drift along the landscape. She could see wavy hills of green grass and many little round doors built into these hills.

The sun was already setting, bathed the fields of wheat in a golden light.

_'This is not Sovngarde'_ she thought and started to walk off towards one of the hill-houses. There was a woman cutting the grass in her front garden that was filled with many colorful flowers.

"Excuse me? Is this Heaven?"

The woman looked up in surprise. "Heaven? Well, if you mean that this is a very peaceful and safe place, then yes, it is Heaven"

"No, I mean. . . nevermind"

She could see that the woman was pregnant. It was impossible that a woman could be pregnant after her death.

"May I ask when your baby's coming?"

"Oh yes, it's only two months left. You come from far away, am I right?"

She nodded slowly.

"What is your name?" the woman asked curiously.

"My name is Mona Stormblade. Please, would you tell me where I am?"

The woman looked worried now. "This is Hobbiton in the Shire. Which part of Middle Earth are you from?"

Mona had never heard about that place called Hobbiton, nor was she aware of a land called Middle Earth. On the other hand, she didn't want to appear too suspicious and so she simply replied, "I'm from the north"

That was not a lie at all. She truly came from the north. The north of another land.

The woman nodded understandingly. Suddenly a smile curled her lips as she called, "Ah! There comes my lovely husband! Hamfast, look! That lady is new to Hobbiton! She seems to be a human from the north"

A man approached them with a curious look in his eyes.  
He watched Mona carefully before he finally said, "My name is Hamfast Gamgee. I'm a gardener. I know someone who loves people like you! Do you see that hill over there? That's Bag End. There lives Bilbo Baggins. Maybe he can help you to find whatever you're looking for"

Mona thanked him, wished them both a wonderful day and good luck with their baby.  
She had a strange feeling that the baby would one day be part of something great.

* * *

The sun was completely set when she arrived at Bag End. She could see a small, round green door with a little blue-glowing sign carved into it.  
She had no idea what that sign was signaling but she could hear muffled voices and noises from inside the house.

_'Mr Baggins seems to have guests already'_ she thought. Mona knocked at the door, nervously waiting. After several seconds the door opened with a quiet creak and she saw a tall, old man in front of her.  
He had to bent down a little to look outside.

"Can I help you?"

Mona made a step backwards. She sensed that she was going to stumble into something strange.

"N-no, yes, I mean-are you Bilbo Baggins?"

The old man chuckled and watched her curiously. "No, my name is Gandalf. If you're looking for Mr Baggins you are at the right house, however. Please, come in"

She was uncertain if that was a good idea, but on the other hand she had no idea where else she should go. Finally she stepped into the warm and comfy house.

"Mr Baggins is a little...busy at the moment. Follow me, we're having dinner and I'm certain you are hungry as well?"

She nodded gratefully. _'What am I doing here?'_

Wordlessly she followed Gandalf into the dining room. She stopped dead in her track when she saw what the room was filled with.

Dwarves! Twelve dwarves!

They all stopped eating, drinking, laughing and watched her very surprised.

"Hello, beautiful" a young dwarf with brown hair called and grinned at her. Mona was still a little bit shocked. Dwarves in her world hadn't been very nice companions and all in all had been whiped out. She had often fought against the last remaining constructs of the dwarves. Deadly metal robots. Though these dwarves here looked quite friendly she was still carefully.

"What's going on here?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"Well, we're having dinner. Sit down and join us. You look a bit...hungry" one of the elder dwarves said. He had a long white beard. Mona sat down next to a dwarf with a funny shaped hat and beard. He gave her a cheeky grin and handed her a plate filled with cheese and bread, which she took thankfully.

"Ah! There is Bilbo! Bilbo, we have a new guest. A surprise guest!" Gandalf called cheerfully and Mona could see a short man who looked not very amused.  
He had curly darkblonde hair and round blue eyes. He seemed to be very stressed.

"More surprising than twelve dwarves in my dining room?" he asked a bit angry. Gandalf glanced at Mona and Bilbo followed his gaze. He looked very surprised just as the dwarves before.

"Oh, hello! My name is Bilbo Baggins. And you are...?" he offered her his hand and she shook it.

"My name is Mona Stormblade. I hope it's alright that I eat your food?"

He smiled. "Yes, of course, eat as long as there is enough to eat"

It was clearly a permission just for her and not for the dwarves, but they didn't notice it and started to eat as well.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Everyone fell silent. Gandalf looked up and mumbled, "He's here"

With that he got up and went to the front door. Mona was curious who that might be, because the dwarves seemed to be more quiet and full of anticipation.  
She could hear a deep voice talking with Gandalf.

"Bilbo, would you come here for a moment?" Gandalf called out. Bilbo gulped and went to the door, followed by the whole Company. Mona hid behind the bigger one with a bold head and a tattoo on top of it.  
She listened to the conversation between the new guest, Gandalf and Bilbo. It seemed the deep-voiced man made fun of Bilbo.

"Well, Thorin...there is another thing I have to tell you" Gandalf said after a while.

"And what might that be? Did you also bring a gardener to join us?" the one named Thorin said and chuckled slightly.

Gandalf just smiled a little sheepish. "No, I'm not quite certain what she is-"

"Wait...she? You brought a woman here?" the man was clearly not amused.

"I didn't bring her. She showed up at the door. I have no idea where she is from but I suggest we should try and find out if she is a value for our journey"

"You mean _my_ journey"

Mona rolled her eyes. She didn't like that guy, he was arrogant and stubborn.

"Show her to me" he commanded.

Suddenly the bald dwarf reached behind and pulled her in front of the group. Mona was a bit surprised and looked down to the floor.

"Look at me" the dark voice growled again.

Slowly she raised her head, a flick of her long blonde hair fell in her face. In front of her she could see a well-dressed, important looking dwarf with a mane of long, dark locks with two braidings in the front, a short cut dark beard framing his face and lips. And blue eyes. Oh, what captivating blue eyes.

_'Stop! You don't like him!' _she silently yelled at herself.

He watched her intently. She was a bit taller than the hobbit and also a bit taller than an average dwarf. She was the same height as himself with long blonde hair and green eyes. Oh, what captivating green eyes.

_'Stop it!' _he yelled silently at himself. He cleared his throat.

"What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm a human from the north"

"North of what?"

_'Damn, what's that land here called again?'_ her thoughts were rushing.

"From...Mid-land?"

"Midland? What's Midland? Are you kidding me? Gandalf, is this a sick joke of yours? Who is that girl?" he asked angrily glancing at the wizard and pointing at her.

Gandalf looked a bit sheepish again. "Like I said, Thorin, I didn't have time to ask her. If you don't mind I'll take her with me and interrogate her while you and your Company eat and rest a bit"

The dwarves seemed to be fine with that so they headed back to the dining room. Thorin followed his Company, shot a look at Mona when he passed by.

* * *

Mona was confused. She stood in the middle of the hallway with Gandalf who looked at her. He watched her friendly, yet curious. Bilbo stood silently next to her, obviously confused as well.

"Bilbo, go be a good host and look after your guests. Mona, follow me!"

She followed Gandalf into another room. He shut the door and gestured her to sit down. She took a seat in a comfy armchair. Gandalf sat down in front of her.

"Tell me, Mona, where are you really from?"

I-I'm from-" she wasn't certain what she should tell him. He seemed to read her mind.

"There is no need to lie. I am just here to help you"

She sighed. "I'm from a land called Skyrim"

"I've never heard about it before"

"Nor did I about this Midland-"

"You mean Middle Earth?"

"Oh, yes! That was its' name!"

He smiled amused. "What is your story?"

She took a deep breath and started to tell him everything. He just listened to her whole story. When she ended she asked, "I should be dead, but instead I came here and this is obviously not Sovngarde. Why am I here?"

Gandalf looked at her and could see she was nervous. Suddenly he got up.

"I guess we will find out why. Come on, let's go back to the Company. We have much to discuss"

Once again she followed him to the dining room. She sat down next to the dwarf with the funny shaped hat again. To her left, at the head of the table, was that arrogant Thorin sitting. He ignored her.  
Gandalf sat across from her.

"Before we start, I should introduce you to our Company. Here we have Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin and the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield"

He pointed them all out and Mona tried to memorize who was who. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to remember them all by now. Take your time, you'll have plenty of it"

Thorin gave him a look that signaled, 'she is _not_ coming with us' but Gandalf ignored him.

"Now, let's talk about the business"  
The wizard revealed a map and spread it on the table. Mona just sat silent while the dwarves talked about a journey to a Lonely Mountain to reclaim a kingdom called Erebor.

"Reclaim? From whom?" she suddenly asked.

Everyone was watching her. She let her eyes drift over each of them.

"From Smaug" the young one named Fili replied.

"And that is _who?_" she went on asking.

"Most terrible calamity of our Age. Let's say-furnace with wings" Bofur added with his typical cheeky grin.

Mona winced, looked at them and noticed that Gandalf watched her carefully. She locked eyes with him, realized why she was brought to this place.

"No, Gandalf. No, I-I can't do it"

Thorin seemed to be very pleased to hear that, she could see his triumphant smirk.

She got up, left the dining room. Bilbo tried to ask what happened but she just waved him off and went out of the house.

* * *

She looked around, it was rather dark outside. The only lights came from the lanterns along the path and from the houses around. She spotted a wooden bench and sat down on it.

She placed her head in her hands. It couldn't be possible. Was it really her fate to live this over and over again? She had hoped after her death that her soul would come to Sovngarde just like every Nord warrior.

She'd been deep in her thoughts when she sensed that someone sat down next to her. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see the face of Kili.

"Hey" he said softly.

She tried to give him a smile. "Hey, I'm sorry that I just stormed off"

"Don't worry. If it relieves you, the hobbit also said no before he fainted. I guess you are not very used to go on adventures"

She looked at him again. "No, that's not the reason. I always lived adventures. It's just-oh, it's too much to explain. A too long story"

He shifted to take a better look at her. "I know it seems that my uncle doesn't want you to come with us, but he's very curious. We all are. And having a woman in your company is nice for dwarves. You have to know that dwarf women are not always good to distinguish from the males"

Mona couldn't help but laugh. That boy was really cute and funny.

"Look! You can laugh! You're perfect for us!"

She shook her head. "I guess your uncle does not want me to come. And he pointed out that this is _his _journey, so he has to decide. If he says no, I think I can't do anything against it"

Kili grinned at her. "He's just a bit sparing with emotions. Believe me, actually he's interested in you-I mean, your story. And he won't leave you behind. He's curious about you, especially because you're not from Middle Earth"

"What? How-?"

"Midland? Really? It was obvious that you have no idea where we are" he said and laughed. "Now, come on, back inside" he gestured her to follow him.

She trusted him and followed him back into the house just to see Thorin and Balin standing across each other in the hallway.  
When Kili and her entered, both dwarves looked up. Thorins eyes rested longer on her than Balins and it made her very nervous.

"Come here" he said and she slowly walked up to him.

Now she stood in front of him, their eyes locked.

"I have no idea who you are, what you are or where you are from. But I will find out"

Balin watched him surprised. "Does not mean I give her a contract as well?"

Thorin nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on her. Kili patted her shoulder and went into the living room to join the rest of the Company.

"What changed your mind?" she asked him as soon as Balin left to get the contract.

Thorin grinned. "I just think it's interesting to see if you can survive in the wild. Especially because you're not from Middle Earth"

She looked puzzled.

"Don't deny it. I know you're not from here. I take you with us because I want to know the truth"

Now it was her turn to grin. "What makes you so certain that I'll tell you anything about me or my past?"

He leaned in closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on her face and her heart started racing.

"Because I get whatever I want" he whispered and left her alone in the hallway.

Balin returned with a long sheet of paper. She barely read the contract and signed it. She had no idea what it included. It didn't matter. She knew what would wait at the end.

Smaug the Terrible.

A dragon.

Again.


	2. Shared Past

Right after signing the contract, Mona went into the living room as well. The Company was gathered around a cozy fireplace with Thorin who stood in front of them and absently stared into the fire.

Mona sneaked in and sank down next to Kili. Suddenly the dwarves started to hum a melody. It was a dark and emotional sound. Thorin started to sing and one by one the Company joined into the singing.  
She listened carefully and was aware, that they were singing about their long lost home and their urge to reclaim it from the beast.

When the song ended they all fell silent again. After a couple of minutes the silence faded and conversations could be heard again.  
Kili turned to look at her, "Like I said, this is a very emotional journey. Especially for my uncle. And see? I knew he'd take you with us"

Mona smiled and was aware that Kili was able to comfort her a lot. That was when a shadow fell on them and Gandalf stood in front of them.

"Mona, I need your help. Would you come with me?"

She got up and followed him into the hallway.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiously. Gandalf leaned in closer and replied, "I want you to talk to Bilbo"

That surprised her a lot. "Why me?"

He smiled. "Because I am certain that you have the right arguments to change his mind"

She thought about it and accepted. Gandalf gestured towards a door at the end of the hallway. "This is his room. You'll find him in there now"

Mona approached the door and knocked gently.

"Leave me alone!"

She sighed. "Bilbo, please! It's me...Mona"

Silence surrounced them for a second until he finally called, "Come in!"

A smile curled her lips. She opened the door and entered the room. Bilbo was sitting on the edge of his bed and looked up when she entered. He tried to give her a smile, but it was more a grimace.  
Mona knew exactly how he must feel right now. She pointed at a chair. "May I?"

He nodded and she sank down in the comfy armchair. She watched him but he avoided her eye-contact.

"You're afraid, right?"

Once again he nodded silently.

"Listen, I know exactly how you feel right now. Back home I lived a quiet and peaceful life in my small town. And one day the civil war began. Everything changed. I was ripped out of my peaceful life and was thrown into..things"

She couldn't tell him everything by now without scaring him more than he already was. He watched her. "Have you ever been on such an adventure?"

She chuckled. "Adventure...yes, let's call it an adventure. Yes, I was. I may not know much about this land and its' dangers, but I am certain with these dwarves out there you'll be safe. And you have a wizard with you. That's more than I had back home. And, of course, you'll have me. I assure you to take care of you"

"I...I can't decide it now. I really have to think it over" he said.

Mona nodded and got up. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. She smiled and added, "That's fine, think it over. At least, you have the chance to do it. I had not such a chance back then"

And with that she left his room and headed back to the living room. She could see that the dwarves were already sleeping and snoring loudly.

_'Oh gosh, where should I sleep?'_ she thought.

There was no sign of Thorin or Gandalf in that room. She went to the dining room again which was empty so she sat down on the bench at the table and tried to get some rest.  
Her head was pounding, that evening had been very turbulent. Did she really accepted to go on a dragonslaying journey again?

She felt tired. Slowly she laid back on the bench and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

_It was dark and silent around her. She could barely see what was in front of her. The fog was thick and she had to fight through it._

_ It wasn't harmless fog. It was the fog created by her greatest enemy, fog trying to hurt her, trying to kill her, to get her soul. She managed to go through without getting hurt. Suddenly she could hear him. A dark voice. Calling her name. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run. She was alone. No one would help her._

_ Again her name was called from the distance._

She opened her eyes and realised that it was just a dream. She felt someone standing next to her.

She looked up slowly and could see Thorin who looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You nearly woke up the whole company. Why did you scream like that?"

She sat up, puzzled what had happen. She had this dream. No it was a memory. Suddenly she realised that the voice in her dream was Thorins voice trying to wake her up.  
Mona cleared her throat, looked at him and said, "I just had a bad dream, that's all"

He raised an eyebrow. "And what was that strange language you were talking?"

She was surprised. Had she really spoken the Dovah language? She shifted nervously. "It...it was just...I guess just nonsense" He nodded, not very amused, but to her he never seemed to be amused.

"Whatever, it's nearly time to get up. We'll have breakfast soon and then we'll leave"

"What about Bilbo?"

He shrugged. "He won't come anyway. Who cares?" And with that he left her alone.

She shook her head. How could one dwarf be that arrogant. With his fur coat he remembered her to a man back in her homeland. A man she had killed.

Mona waved off that thought and got up.

Leaving the dining room she nearly bumped into Fili, the brother of Kili. He was also quite handsome with blonde hair and also braidings. There seemed to be something important to dwarves with those braidings. She noted it in her mind to ask for it later.

"Good Morning, you slept in the dining room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, there was not much space for me left in the living room. Unless you wanted to cuddle with me" she winked and gave him a teasing smile. He smiled back.

"Well..."

"Fili!" a voice called out. Mona rolled her eyes as she noticed that it was his uncle Thorin.

She couldn't understand how one family could be so different. Fine, they all looked quite handsome even Thorin but while he was like a grumpy man his nephews seemed always to be happy and ready for a joke.

"Go wake up the others, we'll leave in an hour"

Fili gave her a smile as he left. Mona shot a look at Thorin and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked in the mirror. What was wrong with that guy?

She splashed some cold water in her face and made a ponytail. As she left the bath a thought hit her. She had no weapons anymore. And the clothes she was wearing were the only ones she had.

She saw Gandalf coming in from outside. Where had he been? She walked up to him.

Gandalf! I need to talk to you now"

He looked surprised and she was aware that her voice sounded more demanding than it should be.

"What is it my dear?"

Mona stood in front of him, lowered her voice. "I have no weapons anymore. I can't go on a quest without a weapon."  
He nodded and looked around. "I guess one of the dwarves will give you a weapon. Let's see...ah Master Dwalin, come here for a moment" he said to the bold dwarf who approached them.

"Dwalin, do you have a spare weapon for that young lady?"

Dwalin looked amused. "Can you handle a sword?"

She nodded.

"Fine, I have a small sword in my bag. You can have it. But be careful" He went to get the sword. A few moments later he came back with a silver shining but odd looking sword. He handed it to her. "There you are"

"Thank you" She took the sword and weigh it in her hands. It was light. She put it in the holster on her waist and thought about Bilbo.

"Now, let's have some breakfast" Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the dining room.

Once again the room was already full of the dwarves. She sat down again between Bofur and Thorin. Thorin looked at her sword.

"How did you get this sword?" he asked, truly puzzled.

She smirked. "Dwalin gave it to me. I hope it's okay that I want to be armed when we go on a quest like this"

Thorin shot a look at Dwalin who just shrugged and continued to eat his bacon. "Have you ever used a sword?"

She couldn't help but laugh. She truly laughed at him. She was aware that his eyes narrowed and he grumbled.

"S-sorry, but...yes, I have used a sword many times. Even bigger and heavier ones than this little fellow here" She patted the sword on her waist. Kili and Fili chuckled, she seemed to be a tough and brave woman and she laughed about Thorin. Not many people dared to question his authority.

"We'll see" was the only thing he managed to say in his anger.

* * *

Breakfast was over and everyone was ready to go. Mona decided to leave a message to Bilbo. She left the paper on the bookshelf in his living room and went out with Gandalf. The company travelled to the edge of the Shire where a group of ponies was waiting for them. Mona missed her companion Shadowmere. That was a strong, nearly imortal and brave horse. A black demon stallion with red eyes. Looked kinda scary but was a good boy.

She stood there looking at the ponies. Gandalf smiled at her. "Do you think you can ride one of those? Or do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I take one of the ponies" she said smiling back.

Kili came to her with a darkbrown friendly looking pony. "Here you go, this is a calm and lovely little lady" he said to the pony and pointed at Mona, then he gave her a big smile. Mona had to laugh.  
"That was a good one! Thanks for the pony" She hopped onto the back of the animal.  
"Seems you are familiar with riding horses?" he said. She nodded. "Yes, back home I had a horse on my own"

"Alright, are we ready to leave?" Thorin shouted from the head of the group.

"Yes, Sir!" Kili shouted and earned an annoyed look from his uncle and a smile from Mona.

The company rode off along a path through trees and a huge field around them. Mona rode next to Dwalin. That dwarf didn't talk much but she kinda liked him. And he gave her some security.

After a few miles they could hear a voice behind them.

_"WAIT! HEY! WAIT FOR ME!_"

Everyone turned around to see Bilbo running towards them with the contract in his hands. He stopped next to Balin and handed him the paper.

"I signed it" he said with a smile and tried to catch breath again. Balin checked the contract with a small monocle. Then he looked at Bilbo and said:"Everything seems to be correct. Welcome, Mr. Baggins, in the company of Thorin Oakenshield"

Mona watched Thorin. He seemed to think hard and it was obvious that he was annoyed. After a few seconds he said:"Get him a pony!" He turned around and went on riding.

The others followed him. Bilbo looked shocked. "Wait...what? No, I can walk, that's okay. I did some...AH!" He was lifted up by Fili and Kili and sat on a pony.

And so they continued to ride on.

* * *

They stopped for the night on a cliff overlooking the landscape. Everyone sat around, relaxing, talking, eating or sleeping.

Gandalf was sitting under a tree, smoking his pipe while Thorin was sitting on a boulder with closed eyes. She knew he wasn't really sleeping, she guessed he just wanted to be alone with himself.  
Kili and Fili sat at the fire and Bilbo was standing next to his pony giving her an apple. Mona was sitting on another boulder and watched the scene. Suddenly they could hear a loud cry from the lands beneath them. Bilbo looked around at them, frightened.

"What was that?" he asked.  
"Orcs" Kili said mysteriously.

"Orcs?" Bilbo said with a high voice. Thorin opened his eyes, ready to fight if necessary.

"Yes, deadly creatures. Mostly attacking at night. No bodies left, only a lot of blood" Kili added.

Bilbo looked shocked. Mona saw that Fili and Kili started to snicker.

"Do you think an orc raid by night is a joke?" Thorin said angry with a low dark voice and stood up.

"N-no, we...we didn't mean anything by that" Kili said nervously.

"No, you hadn't. You know nothing about the world" his uncle said and walked over to the cliff, overlooking the landscape.

Balin approached the group at the fire and said,

"Don't mind him, Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria...but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler.

The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarven prince facing this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield...Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief.

We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.' "

Thorin turned around to face his men who stood around him and watched at him awestruck. He slowly walked over to the boulder again.

"What happend to the pale orc?" Mona asked curiously. Thorin looked at her and said:"That filthy creature crawled back to the place he came from long ago." And with that he sat down again and closed his eyes.

The rest of the group also fell asleep. Gandalf was taking guard. Mona laid down next to Kili at the fire but she couldn't really sleep. She thought about Thorins past. As Balin told them the story she was slightly aware that Thorin and her share nearly the same past. Being ripped out of home, trying to survive in the wilderness and trying to reclaim home again. She felt a strange sympathy for that dwarven king. Her eyes wandered to his now sleeping figure.

He was angry, yes. He was arrogant, yes. But he was also very sad, he just tried to hide it.

With these thoughts Mona drifted to sleep after all.


	3. Cook the Dwarves

They woke up very early at the first light of the golden sun rising in the east.

Fili and Kili packed their bags on the ponies but as soon as they were on the road again they got hit by bad weather. Cold rain poured heavily down on them.

Mona rode next to Bilbo and could hear Dori from somewhere behind them calling, "Mister Gandalf! Can't you do anything against this deluge?"

Gandalf replied, "It is raining, Master Dwarf. And it will keep on raining until it stops. If you want someone to change the weather, you have to look for another wizard."

Silence fell over them for a short moment until Bilbo asked, "Are there any?"

Gandalf looked back at him, quite questioningly. "Any what?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are two Blue Wizards. I've quite forgotten their names."

"Who's the last one?" Mona asked curiously.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

Bilbo thought for a moment and suddenly asked, "Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like. . you?"

Mona could hear how Kili and Fili nearly fell from their ponies out of laughter and she also couldn't help but chuckle. Much to her surprise, even Thorin grinned a little.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows before he replied a little annoyed, "I think he is a very great wizard...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing to for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Mona, had there been wizards in your country?" Kili asked somewhere behind her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, though we didn't call them wizards. We called them mages"

"Friendly ones?" Fili asked curiously.

She slowly shook her head. "Not to me."

Her eyes drifted to the front and was aware that Thorin had watched her for a second but he turned back to look towards the horizon.

"How about some music?" Bofur called cheerfully after a while of heavy silence. The rain was still pouring down but not as heavy as before.

"Yes! Who knows a good travelling song?" Fili asked loudly.

Bilbo turned to look around, a little uncertain. "Well, I know one. But...I guess you don't know it. And it's just a short one:"

"Who cares? Please sing and we will join in the melody once we sense it out." Bofur told him.

Bilbo gave Mona a look and she nodded encouragely. He took a deep breath and started to sing with a quite wonderful voice:

_"The road goes ever on and on_

_down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, If I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say."_

The dwarves, except Thorin, all joined into the song. Mona didn't sing as well, for she was caught deep in her own thoughts. She had lost her weapons and all her other belongings. What if she had lost her Voice as well? She wanted to try but she couldn't do it in front of the others. She had to tell them her story first. Tell them what she did, who she was...what she was.

Suddenly there was a shriek somewhere next to her. There was no time for her to react when she saw Bilbo who just fell from his pony. The whole Company stopped and some of them laughed about the poor hobbit. Mona dismounted her pony and helped Bilbo up again, pushed him on his pony. They both were wet and dirty from all that mud around and Mona felt angry that none of the dwarves came to help.

As soon as Bilbo was back on his pony again she mounted hers as well. "What happened?" she asked when the two of them rode side by side again.

"I thought a bee was going to attack me so I tried to wave it off and lost my grip. I'm very sorry that you got all muddy."

She just smiled. "It's fine, I've been dirty more times than you can imagine" She winked and left him confused but relieved that she was not mad with him.

* * *

When the rain finally stopped they reached a clearing close to a little forest.

"It would be the best to stop here for the night." Thorin called and whole Company stopped relieved and began setting up a camp for the night.

Gandalf strode around, entered the little forest and returned after a couple of minutes. "There is a lake behind those trees. Just if some of you would like to clean up and wash their clothes"

His eyes drifted from Bilbo to Mona with amusement in his pale blue eyes. She smiled and bowed her head a little.

Soon the camp was set and Bombur had created a tasty soup.

"So, Mona...what's there you can tell us about you?" Bofur asked when he sat down next to her.

"Oh, not that much..." Her eyes drifted along the Company and could feel a certain pair of blue eyes watching her from the other side of the fire but avoided to look at him.

Suddenly a slight smile showed up on her face. "When I way a little younger, me and some friends came up with a game. Well, we did not invent it, many of my race play that, especially warriors. It's an interesting way to get to know each other."

"What game?" Kili asked very interested. That caused Balin and Dwalin to chuckle and even Thorin was smiling about his youngest nephews enthusiasm.

"Well, it's like 'Truth or Dare'. Do you know that?"

They all nodded.

"So, in Skyrim we call it 'Scar or Dare'..."

Now they looked a bit worried but Mona laughed softly and continued to explain, "It's easy. You chose 'Scar' and show one of your scars and tell the story of how you got it. Or you chose 'Dare' and have to do something embarrassing."

"That sounds like an interesting game." Dwalin said and grinned at her. She really liked that bald dwarf.

"Are you in for one round?" she asked and they all nodded except Gandalf and Bilbo. The wizard just sat silent with his back against a tree, smoked his pipe and seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Bilbo decided to walk down to the lake to wash his clothes and take a bath. And he had no scars except for one on his finger. But he could not tell those warriors that he got it from cutting an onion. The Company gathered around the fire.

"Alright, who'd like to start?" Mona asked and could see Kilis eyes lighten up a little.

She chuckled. "Fine, Kili. What do you pick?"

The young dwarf prince thought for a moment. "I take Scar."

Mona gestured him to show a scar and tell how he got it. He pushed his trouser up a bit to reveal a small scar on his shin. Fili chuckled because he knew how his brother got that one.

"To be honest it's not a battle scar. I got this from climbing up the kitchen cupboard to reach the cookie box. You have to know, our mothers' cookies are the best in whole Middle Earth. Well, I slipped and dropped on the hard floor, cutting my leg a little."

"Oh yes, and it sounded like someone had cut his entire leg off!" Fili added and bursted out into laughter.

"Not to forget he tried to make up a story that a wildcat entered the house and that he tried to defend the cookies." Thorin said which caused Mona to laugh softly.

"Fine, fine! Enought about me! So, Dwalin: Scar or Dare?"

"Scar, of course!" the warrior dwarf called.

Mona sensed he was one of those people that are proud of each and every battlescar. He revealed a scar on his shoulderblade. "It was in the Battle of Azanulbizar. A filthy orc slashed me when I hadn't paid attention. I guess it goes without saying, that he paid for it right after that."

"No doubt, brother!" Balin said and patted his brothers back.

The Company grew to like that game. Next it was Monas turn.

"Though nobody took 'Dare' until now, I will go with 'Scar' as well."

She thought for a moment what scar she could reveal. Then she slowly rolled her left sleeve up and revealed a scar in the crook of her arm.

"_This_, my dear Kili, is what a wildcat scar really looks like." she said and could see out from the corner of her eyes that Thorins lips curled up slightly.

"Though I tried to sneak that creature recognized me and I wasn't able to react quickly and it slashed my arm."

"What happened to the cat?" Kili asked.

Mona grinned. "Well, I'm still alive. What would you think?"

The Company chuckled and fell silent for several seconds.

"So, who will you pick next?" Fili asked and watched her.

"Thorin," she simply replied without hesitation and watched him awaiting an answer.

His eyes drifted to her. "Scar..." he said and revealed a scar on his shoulder as well. "This scar is also from the Battle of Azanulbizar. I fought against Azog. His mace hit me there before I managed to shield myself with that oaken branch," he gestured to his shield which was laying on his bedroll.

Mona kept silent, her eyes fixed on his scar. Alright, to be honest her eyes had been fixed on that small amount of bare skin. He hid it again and the game was done.

"That was fun!" Kili said and sank down on his bedroll.

* * *

As soon as Bilbo returned all clean again, Mona got up to leave as well. She took a cloth and headed down to the lake.

The moon was shining brightly down, let the surface of the water glisten in its' pale light. A soft breeze carressed her face and she smiled happily.

She could still hear the laughing and talking of the dwarves but she was certain that no one could see her. She started to undress herself and washed her clothes in the lake and placed them on some rocks to let them dry.

She wore a black singlet and black panties. She turned around to cast a glance back to where the camp was set before she put the remaining clothes off as well and stepped into the refreshing water of the clear lake.

After rubbing down the mud and washing her hair she stepped out of the lake and dried herself up. Then she put on the black singlet and her panties again. Suddenly she could hear footsteps and a whisper behind one of the bushes in front of her.

_'Oh, you think I can't hear you, silly boys?'_ she thought to herself and sneaked closer to the bushes. The whispering voices fell silent and

Mona could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly Thorin appeared from out of nowhere, slapped his nephews on the back of their head.

"The heirs of Durin don't stalk women! Back to the camp, both of you!" he growled and caused that the two young dwarf princes blushed and they walked back to the camp with their heads hung low.

"I don't think they have seen anything." Mona said and tried to look into his eyes. He avoided to look at her while she wrapped the cloth around her to prevent him seeing what she tried to hide.

"I have to apologize for my nephews," he mumbled and she turned her back at him to get her clothes.

"They are young boys. It's fine." she replied.

His eyes drifted to her and frowned. Her back, lit up by the light of the moon, revealed a glimpse of something strange. "Is...Is that a tattoo?" he asked before he even noticed that she might know now that he had watched her.

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"On your back..."

"That's none of your business," she grumbled, grabbed her clothes and marched past him. A sudden wave of adrenaline shot through her when he held her back, his hand softly grabbing her arm.

She looked at him, tried to understand what was on his mind. He, on the other hand, was unable to speak. He was still embarrassed that he watched her while she was barely dressed.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, let go of her and left her alone. He walked back into the camp and sank down on his bedroll.

Mona slowly walked back into the camp after a while. She was still only dressed in her singlet, panties and covered in her cloth. She really wished for some clothes to change but she had none and so she had to wait until the next morning to dress again.

Most importantly she was angry with herself. He had seen her back. Though he seemed not to have seen what exactly it was. If he would see it, she would have to tell him about herself.

She laid down on her bedroll which was a spare roll Dwalin had given her on their first nightcamp. She tried to prevent Thorin to see more from her mark and turned to face him. The pair of endless blue shut close when he was aware of it.

Soon the whole camp was asleep with Balin taking the first nightwatch. His eyes drifted to the girl. With a slight smile under his beard he watched her eyes that lay on Thorin. And he knew very well that the king just pretended to sleep.

* * *

After a long ride without much conversation they reached their next resting place. Thorin stopped and the whole Company with him.

"We will rest here for the night." he announced and dismounted his pony. The Company set the camp and started to make a fire so Bombur could cook their dinner. Kili and Fili were sent off into the forest close by to take care of the ponies.

Mona could see that Gandalf was quite nervous while he walked towards the ruin of a farmhouse.

"A farmer lived here with his family. They had been killed. Thorin, we should really move on for a while." he said to Thorin who stood right next to him.

"No. My Company is tired and we need to rest."

"We could make it for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf began but Thorin cut him off.

"We will not go seek shelter at our enemies!"

Gandalf sighed. "They are not your enemies, Thorin."

"A dragon attacked Erebor, they just watched. My grandfather was killed and thousands of us died in Moria and the wilderness. Where had they been? The elves just watched! Thranduil betrayed us! We don't need the elves now!"

"But we have a map we can't read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried one last time.

Thorin waved him off. "I said no. And now stop it. Come on, Bombur! We're hungry!"

Gandalf turned on his heels, furiously marched off.

Bilbo called, "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"I'm seeking the company of the only person around with common sense!"

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked truly puzzled.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!"

And with that the wizard marched off and left the camp.

Bilbo was much concerned. He walked up to Mona. "You said I would be safe as long as the wizard is with us. Now he's gone!"

Mona placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "But I'm still with you." She smiled and winked at him.

He didn't look much relieved but nodded and went to help Bofur and Bombur to cook dinner.

Mona watched Thorin who was standing at the ruin, leaned against the stone wall with one hand, rubbing his forehead with the other. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Thorin?" she asked a bit shy.

"What?" he answered harshly.

"Who betrayed you?"

He looked up at her, surprised by her question. "The elves. They did nothing to help my people. And now that wizard wants us to go and beg for help." his voice was filled with anger.

"Maybe we really need their help?"

He shook his head. "The point is that I don't want their help. Neither now nor in the near future."

He turned away from her.

"I thought I was betrayed once as well." she said quietly. He turned to look at her again.

"By whom?"

"His name was Ulfric Stormcloak. It would take too long to explain it to you now but believe me, it was a mistake."

She seemed to have catched his curiousity as he asked, "What have you done to him?"

She lowered her gaze to the ground, uncertain how to say this. Finally she raised her eyes to look him straight in the eye and simply replied, "I killed him."

His eyes widened. He was really surprised by her confession. "Maybe I should kill Thranduil as well..." he mumbled.

Mona shook her head, stepped a little closer to place a hand on his arm. He looked from her hand back to her face.

"No, I regret what I did to him. This elf you are talking about seemed to be scared, he didn't want to risk the life of his own people to battle against a dragon. You may think it's easy to kill a dragon when you have enough men behind you. But, believe me, even with an army in your back it is a hard and bloody fight and there would be many deaths on your side. Just think about it."

She left him standing alone again. He watched her walking away. A mysterious woman, from a mysterious land with a very mysterious secret. And he was dying to learn it.

* * *

"Gandalf is gone a long time now...maybe I should go and seek..." Bilbo said to Mona while she sat next to him but Bofur cut him off, "Keep calm. He's a wizard. He is doing what he wants. Please, do me a favor and bring this to the lads."

He gave Bilbo two bowls of soup and the hobbit entered the forest where Kili and Fili were watching the ponies.

When he arrived he saw them silently staring at something.

"Kili? Fili?" he asked quietly. They turned their heads towards him and gestured him to come closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We were supposed to look after the ponies. And we discovered a little problem."

Bilbo looked quite confused.

"We had 16." Fili said.

"Now there are only 14." Kili added.

Bilbos eyes widened. "W-what happened to the other two?"

"No idea, maybe you could observe a little bit?"

Bilbo placed the bowls onto a log and walked silently to the place where the ponies were gathered together. A huge tree had been tossed out and a little patch of fur hung at the tree root.

"That does not look good." Bilbo pointed out the obvious. Suddenly they could hear a loud noise not far in front of them. The trio sneaked closer and hid behind another fallen tree. Right in that second a huge, ugly creature passed by with two ponies under its' massive arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered in panic.

"Sshh..." the brothers turned to look at him.

"What is that creature?" Bilbo asked.

"A troll" Kili replied.

"There's a light over there!" Fili said and rushed forward. His brother and Bilbo followed him. They hid behind the bushes behind two trees and could see three giant trolls around a fire.

One of them was cooking.

"What do you have there?" one of them asked while sitting on a fallen tree.

"Delicious ponies." said the other one and placed the animals in a little fence where an amount of other ponies were already gathered together.

"I hope there's more meat on them than on this farmer family yesterday!" the cook grumbled.

Bilbo turned to look at the brothers again. "What do we do now? Someone must help the ponies!" he said quietly. The brothers nodded and pushed him forward.

"Wait, what? Why me?" he asked a little shocked.

"You are small and silent, they won't notice you. Don't worry, we're right behind you. If you need help call one time like a barn owl and two times like a brown owl."

Bilbo stepped forward, turned around mumbling, "One time brown owl...two times...what?" but the brothers were gone. He sighed and went further to the fence. There was a tight rope around the gate, and he couldn't manage to open the knot. He spotted a knife attached to the shorts of one of the trolls. He sneaked silently behind the creature and wanted to reach for the knife but suddenly he was grabbed by a huge hand and in the next moment he was covered over and over with disgusting troll snort.

"Whoa! Look at this, guys! Look what just came out of my nose! I think it's alive!" the confused troll called out and let Bilbo drop down on the ground a little in disgust and surprise. Bilbo tried to get up on his feet again. The trolls surrounded him, pointed at him.

"What are you?" the cook asked. Bilbo didn't know what to reply.

"I'm a burglar...a hobbit."

"A burglarhobbit? I never tasted a hobbit. Do you think we can cook and eat him?"

"Let's find out!" one of them called and tried to grab Bilbo who started running around, trying to get away from the trolls huge hands but finally one of them snatched him up.

"Are there more of you out there?"

"N-no!"

"He's lying!"

"No, I'm not!" he responded a little to quick.

"Who cares, let's just eat him!"

"Drop him!" a voice suddenly called out and the trolls looked down in surprise. Kili stood in front of them, whirled his sword in his hands ready to attack.

"There are more of them!" one of the trolls called out.

"I said, drop him!" Kili called once again and the troll threw Bilbo towards him. The hobbit flew through the air, landed on top of Kili and knocked both of them down. Right in that moment, the rest of the Company came out of the bushes and attacked the trolls.

They hacked, and slashed and yelled and fought a hard fight, but in the end they all got caught.

All, except for one.

* * *

Mona had been the lucky one who didn't get caught. She hid in a tree above the clearing and watched while the trolls put one half of the dwarves on a stick rotating over the fire, and the other half of them tied in brown bags leaning against a boulder.

She thought about her options and knew she had to act quickly. She grabbed a piece of wood and threw it to the group in the bags. It hit Thorin on the forehead and he looked up. She gave him a sign that she had everything under control, but he seemed not very relieved.

Although they travelled that far until now and also had a little private talk without messing about, he didn't fully trust her. Now he was in a position where he had to trust her. He started praying that she knew what she had to do.

Mona listened to the conversation between the trolls. She catched that they argued about seasoning the dwarves and that they had to be quick because it would be morning soon and they didn't want to turn to stone. That was the moment she knew what to do. She took a deep breath, jumped down from the tree and walked right into the troll camp, hand placed at her sword.

"Hey!" she called.

The trolls looked around and spotted her. "Why, hello, it's like there's a nest somewhere" One of them wanted to grab her but she ducked and hid behind a boulder.

"I can help you!" she called.

The trolls laughed. "Help with what?"

"You seem to have no idea how to season a dwarf!"

Now they fell silent until the cook said, "And you know how to cook dwarves?"

Mona carefully stepped forward and looked at them. "Yes. Dwarves are my favorite dish." she said with an evil grin on her face.

The dwarves watched her, confused, shocked.

"I knew she would betray us." Thorin growled.

"No, what are you saying?" Kili shouted. She gave him a look that shut him off. Then she looked at Bilbo, gave him a sign to help. He at least understood her plan, got up and hopped forward still tied in the bag.

"Yes, that was what I wanted to tell you before. That young lady and I are dwarf hunters. We hunt them, we kill them and then we cook them. Our dwarf dishes are famous in Middle Earth."

Mona bit back a smile.

"So, you two are famous cooks and dwarf hunters? Well, that makes sense while you are here with a bunch of dwarves. But why did they fight for your freedom?" one of them asked suspiciously.

Bilbo turned to look around, didn't know what to reply. It was Mona who said, "We betrayed them. We earned their trust and lived amongst them. It was just a matter of time until we had killed them all."

Shocked faces looked at her. The dwarves seemed to be too shocked to realise her plan. Mona shot a look at Thorin and winked.

Suddenly he seemed to understand. He started to shout, "You! You betrayed us! How dare you! I should have known it when you gave us that poisened food a few days ago. It's your fault that we're full of parasites!"

Mona grinned and to her surprise he returned a smile at her.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kili started to protest but Thorin kicked him in the back to shut him up. And suddenly they all seemed to understand the plan.

"Oh, yes! How dare you! My body is full of these creepy little parasites!"

They all yelled at the trolls how sick they were.

"I've got parasited the size of my arm!" Gloin yelled.

The three trolls didn't know what to do. One of them grabbed Mona and lifted her up right in front of his face. She had to hold back the urge to throw up when she smelled the breath of that creature.

"You are making fun of us, aren't you?"

She shook her head.

"Liar!" He opened his mouth, wanted to eat her alive but right in that second a loud voice boomed up.

"DAWN TAKE YOU ALL!"

And there was Gandalf, standing on top of the rock.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him?"

Gandalf rammed his staff into the rock, let it break in half and sunlight filled the clearing. The trolls cried in pain, began to turn to stone. Bilbo began to cut the dwarves free with a knife.

Mona managed to free herself from the troll and dropped down. But instead of hitting the ground she fell soft. She looked around just to see that she laid on top of Thorin who had catched her and both had fallen to the ground.

They looked at each other, their eyes stuck for a few seconds before she finally got up and walked up to the fire to help Gandalf with cutting the dwarves free.

As soon as everyone was free again they created a circle around Mona and Bilbo, thanked them for their help.

"That was great! Without you we would be dead by now!" Kili called and pulled Mona into a tight hug. She smiled and saw that Thorin headed towards her.

The other dwarves began to bustle about while Mona just stood silent in the middle of the camp. Thorin stopped in front of her, both simply looked at each other for several moments.

"That was...impressive." he simply said.

She gave him a smile. "I gave that hobbit a promise. I said, I would protect him and I did. For now you are my company as well and so it was my responsibilty to protect you, too."

She watched him. "I guess you would have done the same for me, right?"

She smiled again and turned to walk away from him.

He simply nodded and tried to focuse on his quest again.


	4. An unexpected accident

Thorin walked up to Gandalf, a questioning look on his face.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"To look ahead"

"What brought you back?"

"The look behind." the wizard said with a smile and turned to face one of the stone trolls. "Strange to see them that far in the south. I have a bad feeling about it. They shouldn't be outside by daytime."

Thorin cast a glance around, searchingly. "That means there must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf nodded and looked into the distance. "I think we should move and look for that cave."

"Yes..." Thorin mumbled, his eyes fell back on his Company, still around the girl and Bilbo.

"Thorin?" Gandalf pulled him back out of his thoughts.

"What? Yes, let's go. Come on, we're looking for the troll cave!" he called towards his Company and followed Gandalf.

After a little walk they found the cave which stank foul and bones covered the entrance.

"Whoa, I'm so not going into this hole." Bilbo said and covered his nose with his hand.

Mona smiled at him. "I always loved exploring caves back home. You never know who or what you will find. Maybe there's a ton of gold in there."

He watched her a little shocked. "You are a very strange young lady, my dear." he said and dropped down on a trunk. She laughed softly. "Oh Bilbo, you have no idea." And with that she followed the Company that was gathered at the entrance of the cave.

"Mona, you better stay behind us. It might be dangerous." Kili said. She watched him with amusement.  
"Alright, strong man, protect me." she chuckled, placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him a little forward. The brothers laughed.

"Quiet now!" Thorin grumbled and went into the cave. The others followed him except Bilbo, Ori, Oin and Dori.

Dwalin and Balin walked right behind Mona.

"Oh look! So much gold! Such a shame to just leave it here." Bofur called.

"Right! Nori, go get me a shovel!" Gloin called with shining eyes.

Nori went outside and returned with a little shovel. He handed it to Gloin who already filled a little box with gold and many other treasures. He dug a hole and hid the box. Mona watched him a bit confused.

"We go get it later. Say, a long term deposit." Bofur explained with a cheeky grin. She cocked an eyebrow and nodded. She turned around to watch Gandalf and Thorin who seemed to discover something in the back of the cave. She walked up to them and listened to the conversation.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf explained after examining a sword.

Thorin looked at him in disgust and wanted to put the sword down.

"You can't wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf snapped at him. Thorin stopped and paused for a second. Mona was now right next to him and his eyes found hers with a questioning look.

'Is he asking me if he should keep it?' she thought. Finally she nodded with a slight smile. He took the sword and turned away. "There's nothing else in here. We should go!"

They left the cave together.

Kili poked his brother.  
"What?" he asked while they both sat on a trunk.

"Is it just me or are those two hanging around each other a bit often the last hours?" Kili said and gestured towards their uncle and Mona who stood together with Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf.

"I don't know. I guess it's just your imagination." Fili replied and stroked his brothers head.

"Bilbo! I got something for you!" Gandalf turned around and Bilbo approached him slowly. The wizard handed him a sword that fit perfectly.

"This is an elvish blade, which means it glows blue when orcs or goblins are nearby" Gandalf explained.

Bilbo took the sword and looked up at Gandalf. "No, I can't take it. I've never used a sword before."

Gandalf gave him an encouraging smile. "And I hope you never have to. But remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Suddenly they could hear something heavy approaching through the bushes.  
"Close the guards!" Thorin called and stepped in front of the girl, not even noticing that he shielded her. The Company stood in a circle waiting for what would come next. Out of nowhere a sleigh pulled by a bunch of rabbits came to a halt in front of them. The Company exchanged some confused looks.

A rather small man stepped from the sleigh and turned to look at Gandalf.

"Gandalf! I was looking for you!"

Gandalf smiled a little puzzled as well. "Radagast, what are you doing here?"

The dwarves calmed down for this seemed to be the wizard Gandalf was talking about. He was shorter than Gandalf, wore brown robes and a weird shaped hat. The wizard seemed to be rather frightened. He took Gandalfs arm and led him a bit apart from the group.

"Thorin, what's going on?" Balin asked confused.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but they better hurry. Something's wrong."  
As if it was waiting for him to say that, they could hear a terrifying howl somewhere behind them. Bilbo looked panicked. "W-what was that? Was that a wolf? Are wolves out here?"

"That was no wolf." Bofur replied concerned. Mona was the first to see the big, ugly creature standing above them. She raised her sword as it ran towards her and with two fast strikes the creature dropped dead down on the ground. She turned around to face Thorin.

"Thorin, behind you!" she called. He turned around just to see a second creature running towards him. Kili shot it in its head while Thorin and Dwalin hacked on it with sword and ax.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin called heavily breathing.

Gandalf stormed towards him. "Who did you tell about your quest besides your own kin?"

"No one!"

"WHOM?"

"No one, I swear! What in Durins name is going on here?"

Gandalf looked around and said, "Someone is hunting you!"

Thorins eyes widened.

"We have to leave, now!" Dwalin called.

"We can't!" They all looked up at Ori. "The ponies...they bolted!" the young dwarf called with panic in his eyes.

Radagast stepped forward. "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf watched him concerned. "These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!"

A determined smile showed up on the brown wizards face. "And these are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

And with that he stepped on his sleigh and rode off.

* * *

"Follow me!" Gandalf called and started to run, the Company right behind him. They ran through the forest and could hear the howls around them. As soon as they approached open space they stopped and could see Radagast being followed by a bunch of orcs riding on wargs. The evil creatures were fast but Radagasts rabbits really seemed to be faster.

"Come one!" Gandalf said and they ran towards a boulder. They hid behind there for a few moments, then ran off to another rock formation.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin growled but Gandalf ignored him. When they approached another boulder they could hear warg directly above them. Thorin gave Kili a look and the young prince nocked an arrow to his bow, stepped forward and shot the arrow. It hit the warg and they killed both warg and rider. They were too loud and the other orcs came riding towards them at high speed.

"RUN!" Gandalf called and they moved on. Soon they were surrounded by the orcs.

"Hold the ground!" Thorin shouted and took his elvish sword.

"Where is Gandalf?" Ori called fearfully.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied angrily. Bilbo stood right behind Mona, she could feel he was shivering. Kili shot his arrows.

"This way, you fools!" they could hear Gandalf from behind a boulder. They ran up to him.

Suddenly something heavy knocked Mona down. A warg had caught her leg. She cried out in immense pain. Thorin turned around. "NO!" he ran towards her, Kili shot the warg and opened its mouth to release her leg.

"It...hurts..." she mumbled. Kili continued to shoot his arrows while Thorin picked her up and ran towards the boulder. "Kili, come on!" he shouted. Kili jumped into the hole where the rest of the Company was waiting. Thorin jumped as well. He landed on his feet, Mona still on his arms.

"What happened? Thorin, what happened to her?" Fili asked concerned.

"She got bitten." his uncle replied and placed her on the ground. The pain must be immense, she was nearly unconscious. Thorin stroked her cheek. "You have to stay awake."

She slowly opened her eyes. A relieved smile showed up on his face. "T-Thorin, what..."

"Sshh...everything will be fine, I promise."

"I can't see where this path is leading, should we follow?" Dwalin asked from the back of the cave. They could hear the sound of a horn and it was obvious that the orcs were fighting. A dead orc fell down to them. Thorin went over to the dead body and pulled the arrow out of his chest.

"Elves." he spat and let the arrow drop to the ground.

"Of course, we follow the trail!" Bofur said and followed Dwalin, so did the rest of them. Kili, Fili, Bilbo still stayed behind with Thorin and Mona.

"Go, I will carry her." Thorin said. The brothers exchanged a look and followed the others. Bilbo stayed. "I won't go anywhere without her!" he said determined.

Thorin nodded and scooped her up on his arms. She placed one arm around his neck and pressed her face against the soft fur of his coat.

* * *

They followed the path for an hour until they finally reached a small cliff above a very beautiful city hidden in a Valley.

"Wow..." they breathed.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea. The Valley of Imladris...Known by many by it's Common name." Gandalf explained.

"Rivendell" Bilbo breathed awestruck.

Thorin watched Gandalf. "This was your plan all along – to seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf replied angrily.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. And we definitely need a healer very soon!" the wizard said and pointed at Mona.

She shifted in Thorins arms and passed out. Thorin looked up at Gandalf again, a look on his face that Gandalf had never seen on the face of that stubborn dwarf. It was filled with sorrow and fear.

"Lord Elrond will help her. And if we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said with a slight smile.

They moved on down a narrow passage. Thorin gently patted her cheek while walking down the way which led them to an outer courtyard. The other dwarves all looked concerned at Mona in Thorins arms. She was conscious again but it was just a matter of time until she would pass out again.

"Mithrandir!"

A handsome elf with long brown hair came down a flight of stairs. "My Lord Elrond is not here." he said. Before Gandalf could ask they heard that horn signal again and a group of elves approached on their horses. They circled around the dwarves and a tall, dark haired elf dismounted his horse and walked up to Gandalf, embraced him with a friendly smile on his lips.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond."

"I see sorrow in your eyes. What happened?" the elf asked.

Gandalf pointed at Thorin. Elrond turned around and his eyes fell on the girl on the dwarven kings arms.

"What happened to her?" he asked and walked up to her.

"She got bitten by one of that wargs hunting us." Gandalf explained.

"So they have been after you?" Elrond asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Gandalf nodded with a sheepish look on his face.

"May I?" Elrond said and pointed at Mona. Thorin hesitated a second but when he felt her pass out again he handed her over.

"I will take her to our healing halls." Elrond explained and left. He whispered something to the other elf who had welcomed them. He nodded and Elrond finally disappeared.

"If you would like to rest and eat, please follow me." the younger elf said and led them to a balcony. There was plenty of food on the table which was standing on a bigger balcony overlooking the gardens of Rivendell. The dwarves all took their seats except for Thorin.

"Thorin, you need to rest. You carried her for hours." Balin said. Thorin turned to look at him, kept silent and left his men puzzled behind when he left. He had no idea where those healing halls were.

"Ah, Thorin! There you are. Why don't you rest and eat?" Gandalf called.

"I can't eat now. Where is she? I have to see her."

Gandalf smiled knowingly. "I guess I can't change your mind?"

Thorin shook his head.

"I will lead the way." the wizard said and they walked along a long hallway until they arrived at a huge double-door.

"Behind these doors are the healing halls of Rivendell. Lord Elrond is still with her. Just go inside and ask for her."

Thorin opened the door and entered a bright and warmly lighted hall. "I knew you would come, Thorin Oakenshield." Lord Elrond approached him.

"How is she?"

Elrond stopped in front of him. "She is a strong girl. She will survive without any problems. But her leg has to recover. You cannot take her with you wherever you are going to."

Thorin nodded slowly. "How long?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "One week, maybe two. It's hard to say."

"Can I see her?"

"Certainly, but she is still asleep." Lord Elrond guided him into another room. Mona was laying in a bed, covered with a white blanket. "I will leave you now." Elrond said and left the room.

* * *

Suddenly Thorin became very nervous. He approached her slowly, stopped next to her bed and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile. Carefully he sat down on the edge of her bed and took one of her hands in his. He was sitting like this for a long time.

The Company was already worrying about the absence of their leader, but Gandalf assured them that everything was perfectly fine.  
Kili and Fili went to the healing halls as well. They just wanted to take a look at Mona and check if Thorin was still with her.

When they reached the hall they sneaked in silently and stopped at the door to Monas room. They exchanged a look and grinned. Right in front of them they could see their uncle sitting on a chair next to Monas bed, holding her hand while his head was placed next to hers. Both were asleep.

"I knew it." Kili whispered.

"Yes, come on, we leave them alone." Fili replied quietly and they headed back to the balcony again.

"How is she?" Bilbo asked concerned. The brothers sat down and grinned widely.

"She is fine. She is asleep." Fili replied.

"And where is Thorin?" Dwalin asked curiously.

"He's also asleep." Kili said with a smile. They all nodded satisfied, and the brothers sensed that they had no idea what they tried to tell them.

Kili leaned in closer to his brother and whispered, "Maybe we should play a round of 'Scar or Dare' again as soon as she's feeling better again."

Fili frowned. "What's on your mind?"

Kili explained his plan to his brother and they both simply exchanged a wide grin.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mona slowly woke up. She had no idea where she was but it was as if someone was sleeping next to her. She turned her head to the side and found herself face to face with Thorin. Her heart started racing, a heat built up in her cheeks. What was going on? She saw that he was holding her hand. She tried to free her hand and shifted a bit to put some space between their faces.

She cast a glance around and could see that she was laying in a comfy bed in a dimly lighted room. Her leg was still hurting a little but it was not as immense as before. She remembered being attacked by that filthy warg, Thorin who carried her the whole way down to Rivendell. She couldn't remember what happened after that. Her face turned to look at him again, her heart still beating like a maniac. He looked so soft, tired and peaceful. She gently touched his cheek, trailed along his jawbone and stroked his beard.

Suddenly he moved and realized he had been fallen asleep. He looked up into her eyes. "You're awake." was all he managed to say. She nodded and smiled.

"How do you feel?" he asked and sat up again.

She shifted and sat up with her back leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I'm fine, though my leg still hurts a bit."

An awkward silence fell upon them. "Have you been here the whole time?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "I wanted to see if you're alright. And I must have somehow fallen asleep. I was very tired after carrying you for around one hour or longer."

She took his hand again and looked into his sapphire eyes. "Thank you, Thorin."

"You said I would do it for you, too." he said with a little grin.

She looked puzzled.

"After the troll accident. You said I would do the same for you...rescuing your life. And now, I did."

They smiled at each other. "How long do we have to stay here?" she asked. He shrugged, "One, maybe two weeks."

"Is that alright for you?" she was worried that he might leave her behind.

"You have to get well and then we move on. I won't leave you behind. You are part of my Company."

Silence surrounded them again, heavier this time.

"Thorin?"

"Mmmh?"

"I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "Can you walk?"

"I will give it a try."

He got up from the chair and she moved the blanket aside. Her left leg was bandaged.

"Uhm...could you...could you help me up, please?" she said and avoided to look at him.

"Certainly" he mumbled, placed his arm around her waist and helped her to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I will pull you up" he said. She put her arm around his shoulder and pushed herself up from the bed.

She stumbled a bit when she stood and he held her closer. Her face was turned to his and there had been only mere inches between their lips. Their eyes got stuck for a moment, both hearts racing. Mona began to feel little butterflies whirling in her belly and turned away from him.

"Alright, if you would back me, that would be nice." she said and so they approached the door, her arm around his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

When they entered the balcony like this, the Company just looked up at them in surprise and much relief to see her up again.

"Mona! You're awake! How do you feel?" Kili called happily. Thorin led her to an empty chair at the table and lowered her down.

"I'm fine, thank. But it will take some time to recover." she replied.

"Don't worry about that! It's more important that you get well again." Dwalin said with a smile.

She nodded and was aware that Thorin took the seat next to her.

The Durin brothers grinned at them but Mona didn't really pay much attention to them.

She was hungry.


	5. Read the Map

Two days later, the Company met outside in the gardens of Rivendell. It was a warm, sunny day and the scent of many flowers hung in the air.

"If that wouldn't be an elvish place I could stay here for the rest of my life," Ori said while he kept drawing a little bird that was sitting on a stone bench. He earned some annoyed glances from his brothers.

"Why so serious?" Mona asked as she slowly approached the group, being backed by Dwalin. He slowly lowered her between Bofur and Bilbo. Kili grinned at her and she watched him curiously. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Well, Fili and I thought, now that you have another scar, that we could play another round of 'Scar or Dare'. Are you in for a round?" Kili explained and earned a happy cheer from the Company though Thorin seemed not to be in the mood for games but he kept silent.

"Fine. So, Fili, you chose first." Mona said and the young prince revealed a scar on his leg and explained that he got that from a playful fight with Kili when they'd been little dwarflings.

"Oh, I remember that!" Dwalin called out and laughed with a glance at Thorin. "It was the fight where the lads wanted to be like you and me, Thorin." he added and Thorin nodded with a smile.

"Let me guess...Kili wanted to be like his uncle?" Mona asked and Kili nodded with a broad grin.

"Now, let's see what our burglar has to show us!" Fili called.

"Me? Oh, nothing..." Bilbo tried to avoid that game once again.

"You can pick 'Dare' if you have no scars..." Mona said with an encouraging smile. He watched her, weighing the risk.

"Fine..." he finally mumbled and chose 'Dare'. Fili thought about something embarrassing for the hobbit.

"Oh! I know! You have to go to one of those elves and say that he smells like unwashed feet!"

Bilbos eyes widened.

"Are you certain that would be a clever idea? We have to stay at this place at least one or two weeks. We should not risk a fight." Balin said and caused them all to agree though they thought it was a pretty fun idea.

"Fine...then you have to jump into the river over there. Fully dressed..."

Bilbo grumbled, clearly annoyed but he didn't want to be a bad sport so he walked towards the water and jumped into it. The Company cheered and applauded. He crawled out of the water and grumbled but tried to smile a little.

"You did great!" Mona said when he walked past her to head to his room to change his clothes.

"Well, Bilbo should have been the one picking the next..." she said.

"May I pick one?" Kili asked enthusiastically.

"Alright" she replied but missed the glance between Fili and Kili.

"I pick...you!" he called and they all turned their heads to look at her.

"Hmmm...I have some more scars but I prefer not to take my clothes off. So I pick Dare." she said and prayed that it would not be something too embarrassing. "The best would be something I don't have to walk too much." she added.

They boys exchanged another glance.

"So?"

"You have to...kiss Thorin!" Kili bursted out. The whole Company looked at him with wide eyes, shocked but slowly amusement fell over them.

"What?!" both Thorin and Mona called out in unison.

"No way..." she mumbled and avoided to look at him.

Thorin knew this had been a bad idea. Why did she pick Dare?

"You have to, that's the rule!" Fili said teasingly.

She sighed, and much to her surprise she blushed a little again. 'Perfect, just perfect...why did I pick Dare?' she thought but she was a Nord woman and she knew these were the rules. She placed her hand on Bofurs shoulder to push herself up. Thorin just sat silent, unable to move, say or do anything to prevent this. The only thing he was aware of was his fast beating heart.

Slowly she approached him, ignored the looks and the snickering around her. When she reached him she let herself sink down on her knees. It hurt a little but she nearly forgot about the pain. All she wanted was to let this situation end fast and so she placed a short kiss on his cheek and wanted to get up again, hid her blushing.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's not counting! I said kissing and not a little smoochie on the cheek!" Kili called out and earned a scowl from both his uncle and her. Unfortunately the whole Company was encouraging them now. Their eyes met and it was as if both were thinking the same. They wanted to end that situation as fast as possible and afterwards pretend that it never happened.

She took a deep breath, brought her lips close to his without touching. They hold gaze for a moment, their breathing quickened and finally she closed her eyes and kissed him. The plan was to kiss him quickly, but something went wrong, terribly wrong.

First she could feel him hesitating but suddenly he responded to her, kissed her back. It was a soft, yet shy response and they both realized that the kiss lasted way too long, though it felt so good. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eye, emerald met sapphire for a second before she got up and slowly walked back to her place between Bofur and Balin.

The whole Company was silent, watched both of them in high anticipation. Thorin was like frozen while Mona tried to avoid to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Dwalin called as Thorin got up and left without a word. He was angry. Angry and confused. What happened to him?

* * *

Another two days passed by and Mona managed to avoid being around Thorin too much. They hadn't talked since that stupid game, but whenever she thought about that kiss she could feel a smile curling her lips and that sweet tickling building up in her belly.

"Deep in thoughts?" Balin asked while she sat on the balcony alone. She winced a little and looked up.

"What? Oh, yes...no, I mean..."

He chuckled and took the seat across from her. "The lads just wanted to tease you a little bit. I hope they didn't go too far?"

"I'm certain you all had a lot of fun..." she grumbled.

Balin leaned in closer and placed a hand on her arm. "You like him, don't you?"

Her eyes shot to look at him in slight shock. "W-what? Thorin? N-no...I mean...m-maybe"

Balin grinned a little with a twinkle in his friendly eyes. Mona sighed. "To be honest, I don't know what I should think about him. What I should feel."

Balin kept silent, squeezed her arm a bit and got up again. "Maybe you should give him a chance to show you that he can be different. I know it's hard to believe, but he wasn't always like this." he said, winked and left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Three more days passed by and Monas leg began to recover. She was already able to walk without someone backing her. She was still a bit slow but the pain was nearly gone.

After lunch she decided to take a walk through the garden. Bilbo accompanied her. They rested down on a bench and comfortable silence surrounded them.

"May I ask you something?" Bilbo suddenly said.

"Everything, Bilbo" she replied and watched a little bird that was flying around a beautiful bush with roses.

"You remember when I asked you if you ever were on such an adventure? Back in Bag End?"

She nodded.

"You said you were but you said it like it was more than an adventure. May I ask what it was?"

She watched him in a moment of silence. "Bilbo..."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's alright." he said reassuringly.

She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more that it's a very long, very dark and very painful story."

"It's fine, I will wait until you're ready to tell me. But one more question. I also heard what you said to Thorin before we met the trolls, the thing about dragons. Have you ever seen a dragon?"

Now she laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" he asked truly puzzled.

"It's just...yes, I've seen dragons before."

"More than one?" he asked with wide eyes. She nodded.

"You don't want to tell me more right now, am I right?"

"I'm sorry, Bilbo. Believe me, one day I will." And with that they both fell silent again.

"Ah, there you are!" Kili called and approached them.

"Hey Kili," she said with a smile.

"Thorin wants to see you," he said with a wide grin on his handsome face.

Mona was surprised and very nervous. "Uhm...alright, where is he?" She got up and followed Kili into the building with Bilbo right behind her. They turned around the next corner and saw Thorin and Dwalin stand together in the hallway. They both looked up at the trio and Thorin turned to Mona, "I have to talk with you."

Mona gulped, she was certain it would be about their kiss. She watched Dwalin but he just gave her a little smile and a wink.

"Follow me." Thorin placed his hand on her arm and led her into a huge study room.

"Thorin, is something wrong? Is it because of...you know..." she asked while he closed the door but he didn't say a word.

He turned to look at her. "I need an advise."

She let out a relieved breath. "What kind of advise?" she asked and took a seat in an armchair. He sat down in front of her. He looked to the ground.

"I don't know what's right or wrong. Gandalf wants me to show that elvish Lord our map of Erebor. He says that he could read the map, but I don't trust that elf."

Mona nodded slowly. "And what do you want from me now?"

"What would you do? If you were me?"

That really surprised her. Her mouth opened and closed and more of that it confused her a lot that he acted as if that kiss never happened.

"You told me you were betrayed once as well." he pulled her out of her thoughts.

She leaned back in her chair. "Yes. No! No, it was completely different. You can't compare your situation with mine. I trust Gandalf and Gandalf trusts Lord Elrond. And remember he helped me with my wound. Without his healing skills I might have bled to death. Show him the map. It's the best thing you can do and of course the only possibility if you want to find that secret entrance to Erebor."

Thorin nodded and gave her a thankful smile. She returned that smile and both fell silent. After several moments he spoke again. "Will you tell me about that man you've killed?"

She looked at him, unsure what to say. "To tell you about him would mean to tell you about myself."

"And you don't want to tell me about yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to tell you. I'm just not that certain if this is the right moment for all this."

He nodded understandingly. "Would you at least tell me about your home?"

He could see her eyes lighten up and his heart started to race again.

"The continent is called Tamriel, just like this is called Middle Earth and there had been nine provinces. I'm from Skyrim."

"And what was it like?"

"Skyrim is set in the northern part of Tamriel. It is home of the Nords. The Nords are large and hardy men and women with a strong resistance to frost, both natural and magical.

I'm a Nord though I'm not large. Skyrim is ruled by the High King or Queen. There are different holds which are ruled by a Jarl. It would take too long to explain the whole history."

Thorin watched her silently, didn't stop her.

"It features many different terrain types, including tundra plains, forests, highlands and mountain regions. I must say it is the most rugged region on the continent. It contains five of the highest peaks in Tamriel and is also very snowy and cold.

The only flat regions are in the western reaches where most of the population resides. Skyrim is a wealthy and powerful province, the hold of Solitude has always been one of the richest and most influental regions. Scattered across the landscape are five cities, as well as minor villages and settlement."

She fell silent and her eyes looked a little sad. Thorin had listened to her the whole time. Now that he was aware of her little sadness he carefully took her hands in his. She looked up at him.

"I know it's hard for you that you lost your home." he said quietly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I haven't lost it."

He looked confused.

"It's always deep inside of me." She tried to give him a smile and he was very touched by that sentence.

He thought about Erebor, his home he thought he'd lost long ago. Now he felt she was right. You can take a man out of home, but you can't take home out of a man.

He cleared his throat. "Mona?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you're here with us. With me and I'm sorry that I...well, that I ignored you since that...kiss."

She looked him in the eye, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. He was still holding her hands. He leaned in closer when suddenly the door opened up. She pulled her hands away from him and leaned back in the armchair right in that moment when Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Bilbo entered the room.

Thorin got up. "I made a decision." he said and revealed the map. He approached Lord Elrond and handed it to him. "Would you, please, try and read this map for me?"

Mona knew how hard it was for him to be that gentle and friendly to that elf. Lord Elrond took the map with a slight smile and Gandalf seemed to be relieved. He gave Mona a look. It seemed that he knew why Thorin had changed his mind, but she just smiled at him.

Elrond examined the map before he said, "These are moon runes."

Gandalf looked a bit sheepish. "Moon runes, of course."

"Will you be able to read them?" Thorin asked.

"I will try. We will meet again when the moon rises. You have to know, Moon Runes can only be read at the exact same moonlight which was present the day they were written."

That was not much relieving but Thorin kept silent.

"Now, if you would excuse us. Mithrandir and I are going to have an important meeting." Lord Elrond said and left with Gandalf.

Bilbo looked quite confused. Then he walked up to Mona. "Is everything alright? You look like you've cried a bit."

He shot Thorin a look but Mona replied, "It's fine, I'm alright. We just talked."

Bilbo nodded. "Will you two join us for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course, we do." Mona said with a smile. Thorin approached her again, took her hand and helped her up. "Well, then let's go." he said and smiled.

Bilbo walked right behind them, and it was obvious to him that something changed between them.

* * *

After they finished their dinner Thorin leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I'd like you to come with me to Lord Elrond"

She looked at him, unaware of the exchanged look between Dwalin and Balin.

"Alright." she just said and they both got up.

"Where are the two of you going?" Gloin asked.

Thorin watched him. "We have a meeting with Lord Elrond."

"And why can't we take place in it?" Kili asked. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Because..." he had no idea why. Maybe because he wanted to be alone with Mona after the meeting, to have a private talk with her about the recent events. The only other dwarf to come with them was Balin.

"It's fine, we will be here waiting for you." Dwalin said. Thorin gave him a thankful look and he, Mona, Balin and Bilbo left to head for the study room again. They walked in silence.

When they entered the room, Gandalf and Elrond were already waiting for them.

"I have good news for you, Thorin Oakenshield. These runes had been written a long time ago on a midsummer evening while it was the first quarter of the moon."

"And what do they say?" Gandalf and Thorin asked in unison which caused Mona to bit back a smile.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole." Elrond read quietly.

"Durin's Day?" Mona asked curiously. She took a step closer to Thorin, looked down at the map which was spread on a crystal table.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year when the last Moon of Autumn and the first Sun of Winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

Thorin watched her, so close next to him that he couldn't help but breath in her wonderful scent before he said, "Durin was the father of fathers of the oldest dwarven tribe, the Longbeards. He's my ancestor. I'm his heir."

Mona was quite awestruck.

"But this is ill news. Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us." he added grimly.

"We still have time to find the entrance. We have to stand in exactly the right time, at the right place. Then...and only then can the door be opened." Balin replied.

"So this is your purpose?" Elrond asked with raised eyebrows.

"What of it?" Thorin snapped back.

"There are some who wouldn not deem it wise." the elf answered calmly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked puzzled.

"You are not the onnly guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

They fell silent.

"Is there anything else written?" Thorin asked to break the heavy silence.

"Nothing that could be read with this moonlight today." Elrond replied and handed him the map back.

"My folk holds up a festival tonight. We should take place down at the riverbank." Elrond added and left the room with Gandalf.

Balin and Bilbo both walked behind Mona and Thorin who were slowly walking side by side. She glanced at him, but he was deep in thoughts.

When they arrived at the river they could see many elves singing and dancing. The dwarves were sitting at a long table and watched them.

Before they reached them, Mona held Thorin back which caused Balin nearly to bump into him. "We need to talk in private." she said and he watched her surprised. She led him away and walked to the garden where she had been sitting earlier this day. She sat down on the bench and Thorin lowered down next to her.

Mona took a deep breath. "I'm hindering you, right?"

He watched her. "No! We have enough time to reach the mountain and find the door at Durins Day. Don't even think about it! I would never leave you behind just for the gold."

She gave him a smile. "It's not only the gold you desire. It's your home you want to reclaim."

He thought about it. She was right, but it was not the only reason he wouldn't leave her. The problem was he was too afraid to tell her. He was too afraid of her reaction.

Instead he said, "I have also no plan what we should do once we enter the mountain and maybe even wake the dragon."

Her heartbeat slowed down. 'This is the moment! Tell him about you!'

She opened her mouth, "Thorin...", but he cut her off.

"No, I know what you want to say. I should just leave it and go back to the Ered Luin, live my life in peace without putting anyone in danger."

She shook her head. "That's not what I wanted to say."

She wanted to tell him, but she was too afraid. Too afraid of his reaction. Instead she said, "I'll always be with you."

He looked at her. "And I'm thankful for that." Without much thinking he pulled her in a hug. Mona could feel the soft fur of his coat, could smell him, feel his hair stroking her cheek. Her heart nearly stopped beating. She wanted nothing more than stay like this forever, wanted nothing more than kiss him again.

"Hey, why don't you come to the festival?" Bilbo interrupted them. He didn't seem to notice that he was interrupting anything. They watched him a little uncomfortable.

"Bilbo, we will join you in a minute." Mona said with a smile. He nodded and headed back to the river.

She gave Thorin a shy smile and got up. He followed her, both walked in silence and so they joined their friends at the elvish festival.


	6. Tell me your story

Early next morning Mona woke up in her bed. With a warm smile on her face she thought back to the day and evening before.

It had been a very nice festival but most importantly she thought back to the moments in the garden. She had been so close to tell him everything about her.

And his hug. It was surprising but it felt so good. She smiled even more when a sudden image formed in front of her eyes. His face, so close, his lips so soft, his beard scratching her slightly. She sighed, shook her head, got up and changed her clothes. She struggled a little to put a new pair of shorts on but after some moments she was fully dressed again. She combed her long, blonde hair. Finally she left her room and made her way towards the balcony for breakfast.

The Company was already gathered together around the stone-table and welcomed her.

"How do you feel today?" Dwalin asked.

She sat down next to Thorin. "I'm fine, my leg is getting better and better."

She smiled and Dwalin nodded satisfied.

While she ate and listened to the conversations around her she saw Kili watching her.

"You're quiet this morning. Are you certain that everything's alright?" he asked her. He sat across from her and watched her concerned.

"Yes..everything's fine."

Suddenly she got up and wanted to leave the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked alarmed now.

"I have to go and find Lord Elrond."

"Why?"

"I need an info from him. I'll be back soon." she replied and left the balcony to search the elf lord. Finally she found him with Gandalf on another balcony. She cleared her throat when she approached them.

"Lord Elrond, I have a question."

"What's the matter, my dear?" he said and approached her. Gandalf strode a bit apart to give them some privacy.

"Is there a sound-protected place somewhere in Rivendell?"

Elrond cocked an eyebrow, a little confused. Then his eyes lit up. "Yes, there is such a place. It's down at the waterfall. The sound of the fall is loud enough so no sound will leave that place."

She thanked him.

"May I ask why?"

"Uhm, I just have to...try something." she replied. He simply nodded and let her go.

* * *

Her mind was set. There was no other way. If they wanted to be successful on this quest, she had to try if her Voice was still available.

"Mona!" Thorin approached her. "Are you alright? You look worried."

She stopped in front of him. "Thorin...I have to do something. I need to be alone for a while. I'm going down to the waterfall. Please, make sure that no one of the Company goes near that place until lunch. Would you do that for me?"

He watched her puzzled but nodded. "What are you going to do?"

She gave him a smile. "I'll tell you later, alright?"

"Alright, but whatever it is...be careful."

She walked past him, could feel his eyes following her until she left the building.

When she reached the waterfall she was certain that this was the perfect place for her plan. It was a large, sound-protected area. She lowered down on a boulder and rubbed her forehead. She was a bit afraid, what would happen if she failed? How would they be able to defeat that dragon? She just sat there for a while, deep in thoughts.

After a while she got up and made a step forward. Her mind was totally free now. She focused her breath, inhaled deeply and shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

A stream of blizzard cold air left her throat. She stumbled backwards, a wide grin on her face. She took another deep breath and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Now it was a stream of fire that left her throat.

She laughed, couldn't believe that she still had her most powerful weapon. Her voice. She wanted to try one last shout. She placed some little rocks in front of her.

Once again she took a deep breath and shouted, "FUS RO DAH!"

The rocks flew away, a loud bang filled the air and it was like a shockwave racing over the grassy area. Mona was radiant with happiness and she could feel a tickling on her back. She hurried back towards the buildings, a wide grin on her face. She could hear the dwarves on the balcony and looked up at the sky. It seemed to be noon already which meant lunch time.

She entered the balcony.

"Thorin!" she called enthusiastically. He turned to look at her and could see that immense happiness on her face. He got up and approached her. Both ignored the looks of the others.

"I can do it!" she said.

"Do...what?" he asked with a curious smile.

"I...I can...oh sweet Talos, I'm so happy!" She didn't think too much, she just listened to her heart. She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was surprised so were the others. Kili faked a wolf whistle but Dwalin kicked him under the table to shut him up.

Thorin placed his hands on her waist and she pulled back to look at him.

"I have to tell you something."

He turned to look at his Company and Dwalin winked with a grin.

"Fine, let's go." he said and they left the balcony. Mona led him to her room.

She closed the door and watched him with a mixture of happiness and nervousness. Immense nervousness, he'd say.

"I guess it's better if we sit down." She walked towards an armchair and he followed her to sit down across from her.

"Mona, what's the matter?" he asked.

Suddenly she was not certain if she could tell him. Her heart was racing but she had to do it. This was the perfect moment.

"Thorin..."

"You can tell me whatever it is."

She sighed and got up. Slowly she approached him and turned her back at him. "Lift my tunic up." she said which caused his heart to stop beating for what seemed a lifetime.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"You asked me about that mark on my back. I'd like to show you."

He took a deep breath and with trembling hands he lifted her tunic up a little. It revealed her bare skin, so marvelous. He tried to concentrate and his eyes rested on her mark.

"Mona...that—that is..."

"A dragon..."

There it was, on her back like a tattoo though it was more like a stigma. A dragon with his wings spread over her shoulder blades, its open mouth on the middle of her spine. Thorin could not stop his hand as he reached for it and touched it carefully. She catched a breath and felt a shiver running down her spine.

Thorin was aware of her goosebumps he had caused her so he put the tunic down again and mumbled an apology. She turned around to face him again.

"Back in Skyrim there is a—legend which is told from century to century in every Nord family. The legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin."

She stopped, but he kept silent and watched her.

"The prophecy of the Dragonborn tells that, at the end of time, in the wake of the World-Eater, the wheel will turn upon the 'Last Dragonborn' to defeat that dragon and end the war in Tamriel and protect the world before it gets destroyed by Alduin."

Now Thorin shifted in his chair. "You mean, someone back in your homeland had to fight a dragon that wanted to destroy, to eat that world?"

She nodded.

"And he managed to do it?"

Once again she nodded.

"And what happened to that Dragonborn?"

Now she rubbed her forehead. "She died."

Thorin raised his eyebrows. "It was a woman?"

"Yes."

He watched her closely. She gave him a look and said with a low voice, "I—am that woman."

The room fell silent for a while. Thorin seemed to be very shocked.

"T-tell me everything." he demanded.

* * *

Mona got up and walked towards the window. She started to tell him the story of her life,

"I was born in Skyrim and lived a peaceful life in a town called Falkreath. One day when I was twenty the Great Civil War reached one of its climaxes. The legion of the Empire fought against the Stormcloak rebellion. My family escaped to Hammerfell, but I wanted to go back to Skyrim. It was my home, you know?

When I crossed the border I made my way up to Darkwater Crossing, I wanted to go to Windhelm, be part of the rebellion, wanted to become a Stormcloak rebel. Unfortunately the Empire had planned an ambush at Darkwater Crossing and captured some Stormcloak soldiers and myself to bring us to Helgen. I was going to be executed. They wanted to chop my head off. They said I was illegal in Skyrim.

Ulfric Stormcloak was with us on the cart to Helgen, and that was the moment I knew that our end was near. The Empire catched the rebellion leader, what do you think might happen?

Anyway, I was already kneeling on the ground, my head placed on that piece of wood and the headsman was ready to swing his ax. But then there was that huge dragon. He attacked the town and that was my chance to escape but before I escaped I got somehow brandmarked by Alduins fire, that's how he knew I am the Dragonborn because of that mark on my back.

I travelled to the town of Riverwood. There I was asked to journey to the city of Whiterun to request aid from the Jarl against the Dragon threat. He agreed to send soldiers to Riverwood and asked me to retrieve a Dragonstone. I discovered a Word-Wall in that process and learned my first Thu'um, that's one of the dragon shouts.

Upon returning to Whiterun I was asked to assist in defending the city from an attacking dragon. After defeating the dragon I absorbed the dragons soul."

She fell silent for several seconds before she continued,

"You must know a Dragonborn is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal. And I can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the dragons. Able to use Dragon Shouts, the Dragonborn can consume a slain dragons soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing me to learn Words of Power quickly and making them more effective in battle against dragons than other men.

It is said that the Blades, an old Nord tribe, have always guided, protected and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider the ultimate dragonslayer.

Well, like I said, I absorbed that dragons soul. Astonished, the Whiterun soldiers told me that I may be a Dragonborn, naturally able to speak the dragon language. After returning to the Jarl with news of the dragons defeat, I was summoned to meet with the Greybeards, an order of monks who live in seclusion in their temple of High Hrothgar on the slope of Skyrims highest mountain, called The Throat of the World.

The Greybeards trained me in the Way of the Voice, taught me more powerful Thu'ums and instructed me on my destiny and role of the Dragonborn."

She paused once again but Thorin stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.

"As a further test, the Greybeards tasked me with retrieving the legendary Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. However, I discovered the Horn had been stolen by someone, who wished to meet with the Dragonborn. The thief revealed herself as Delphine, Riverwood's innkeeper and one of the last surviving members of The Blades. Delphine and I witnessed Alduin reviving a dragon from a burial mound and defeated the dragon.

After that, Delphine helped me to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy near Solitude, the headquarters of agents of the Elven Aldmeri Dominion, to follow up on her suspicions about the Thalmor's possible involvement with the dragon threat. While there, Delphine and I discovered the Thalmor were searching for a man named Esbern, an archivist of the Blades Order. Delphine then instructed me to locate Esbern, known to be hiding in the sewers and ratways of Riften.

I accompanied the Blades in search of Alduins Wall, located in an ancient Blades fortress known as Sky Haven Temple. While the Blades setted up headquarters in the temple, I learned that the ancient Nords used a special Thu'um against Alduin called 'Dragonrend', wich represented mankinds comprehensive hatred for the dragons, to cripple his ability to fly so they could engage him.

To gain more information, I met the leader of the Greybeards, an ancient dragon and once one of Alduins most feared generals, named Paarthurnax. He revealed that Alduin was not truly defeated in the past, but was sent forwards to an unspecified point in time by the use of an Elder Scroll, in the hopes that he would get lost. I managed to locate the Elder Scroll within a Dwemer ruin of Blackreach. Dwemer had been a race of dwarves which was whiped out long before I was born. Anyway, I used that Elder Scroll to travel back in time, learned the powerful Dragonrend Shout to combat Alduin."

She stopped talking, afraid because Thorin was dead silent but she couldn't dare to turn around and face him.

"Go on, please" he suddenly said.

She sighed,

"Armed with the knowledge of how the ancient Nords defeated Alduin, I battled him on the summit of the Throat of the World. I overpowered him and Alduin fled to Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife. I learned that Dragonsreach, the palace of the Jarl of Whiterun, was originally built to trap and hold a dragon. The Jarl refused to allow me to utilize Dragonsreach and possibly endanger the city if the civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion still rages.

With the help of the Greybeards, I called a council between General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak, successfully called for a temporary armistice while the dragon threat existed. If the war was already ended the Jarl would eventually agree with persuasion. I summonded and trapped a dragon named Odahviing in Dragonsreach, learned from him that Alduin has fled to Sovngarde through a portal located high in the mountains, at an ancient fort called Skuldafn.

Odahviing, impressed with my Thu'um and ability to capture him, agreed to fly me to Skuldafn, claiming Alduin has shown himself as weak and undeserving of leadership over the Dovah. Dovah means dragon.

Upon arrival at Skuldafn, I travelled to Sovngarde and met with Ysgramor, the legendary Nord who, along with his Five Hundred Companions, drove the Elves out of Skyrim.

Ysgramor informed me that Alduin had placed a soul snare in Sovngarde, allowing him to gain strength by devouring the souls of deceased Nords arriving there. I met up with the three heroes of the Nordic legend who defeated Alduin originally, and, with their help, destroyed the soul snare. And then I went into battle alone against him.

After I defeated him, the Nord legends told me that I have to flee, because it might be possible that Akatosh, the dragon god, would destroy me as well.

And so I rammed the sword with which I defeated the dragon, in my abdomen. I died...and woke up in Hobbiton."

* * *

The room was dead silent. She was still looking out of the window when she suddenly felt that Thorin stood right behind her. He turned her around and looked her deep in the eye.

"You...are the bravest woman I've ever met in my life."

She smiled a little. Gently he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her neck. Her heart was nearly exploding, she was longing for this since their first kiss. When their lips met it was like a firework inside both of them.

His beard was tickling her a little, but she enjoyed it. It was a tender and caressing kiss. He placed a hand on her neck, pressed her closer to him. She buried her hands in his mane. As they pulled apart they looked and smiled at each other.

"That was even better than the first one." he said with a little grin.

She gently stroked his cheek. "And you're not...disgusted?"

He looked at her very surprised. "What? Why should I?"

"Well, I have the blood and soul of a dragon, remember? That makes me more a dragon than a human being."

"Yes, but you are not a dragon. You are human. You're a strong and beautiful woman. That's all what counts."

She smiled.

"And earlier today you tried to do those dragon shouts?" he suddenly asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes, and I'm still able to use them. I can still use my Voice. And with that it will be easier to defeat Smaug."

He pulled her into an embrace again, held her close against his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thorin?"

"Mmmh?"

"I..." she wanted to tell him about that feeling which was buried deep inside of her, those three words she wanted to say but couldn't do it.

"Nevermind...I think we should go back." she said instead.

He watched her and nodded. Together they headed back to find the others and met them in the garden, gathered together in the grass and had a lot of fun.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Kili called while Bofur was playing on his flute. Mona sat down next to Kili, Fili, Bofur and Bilbo while Thorin walked up to Dwalin a bit apart.

"We just talked." she replied while Kili watched her still questioningly.

"Just talked? Well, I didn't mention you did anything else." he said with a cheeky grin and exchanged a look with his brother.

Mona blushed a little and replied, "Uhm...yes, whatever, what have you done the whole time?"

"Oh, we just hung around, ate and had some fun with music." Kili answered and laid back on the grass. Mona smiled, she really liked this boy. Both, his brother and Kili.

Her eyes drifted to Thorin and she thought back to their kiss, his positive reaction to her story, her origin. Might there really be more between them? She was certain about her feelings for him, but did he feel the same way? His kiss had been caressing and intensive, and he hugged her very tight.

She looked back to the Durin brothers who were chatting and snickering.

'Oh Talos, is it possible that I become their aunt one day?' she thought and couldn't help but chuckle. Kili looked up at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." she replied with a grin and laid back on the grass as well.

* * *

At the same time, Thorin and Dwalin had a talk.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked curiously.

"She told me about her past." Thorin replied.

"And?"

"It was...different than anything I've ever imagined."

"That sounds strange."

"She's something special." Thorin said mysteriously.

Dwalin watched him.

"I can't tell you now, it's hers to tell you all about it. But believe me, it seemed to be fate that she stumbled upon us in Bag End."

Thorin watched her interacting with his nephews. Especially Kili seemed to see her as kind of a sister he never had and a smile curled his lips. He was aware that Dwalin was watching him and turned to look back at him.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked with a little grin on his face.

Thorin lowered his gaze before he looked back up at his friend.

"I kissed her."

Dwalin patted his shoulder. "And what did she do?"

"Kissed me back..."

"I knew it! I knew she liked you more than just a friend. I knew it right from your first kiss during the game!"

"Easy, Dwalin. It was only a kiss...fine, two or three, but we didn't even talked about what's between us."

"You should."

"I know."

Thorin looked back at Mona and silently thanked Mahal for sending him this woman.


	7. One night in Rivendell

The Company enjoyed their afternoon in the garden of Rivendell.

Bilbo shifted a bit closer to Mona and quietly said, "May I ask what you did after breakfast? You ran away like you've been stinged by a spider."

She chuckled. "I had to try something, Bilbo. You know, back home I learned to use a special weapon and I jus had to try if I can still use it."

He watched her quite puzzled and curious. "And what kind of special weapon is that?"

Mona looked up into the sky before she replied, "My Voice."

She fell silent again and Bilbo thought about it. He had no idea what she was talking about but he trusted her more than any other member of that Company.

He remembered that note she had left for him in Bag End.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_thank your for being such a wonderful host. It was a pleasure to meet you and it's sad that our paths are parting so soon again. I hope you are not mad with me that I was a bit harsh to you last night. Let me tell you this: I promise you that as long as Gandalf is with you nothing bad will happen. And I promise that as long as I am with you I will always protect you as well._

_I hope you made a decision you can live with._

_Farewell,_

_Mona_

That note was the reason for him to change his mind, to travel with them. He felt safe while she was around. He wanted to know more about her story but he didn't want to push her and annoy her by asking too much. He knew that she would talk to him when she felt the time would be right.

"Hey Mona!" Bofur called. She turned to look at him. "Can you sing?" he asked with a smile.

She was surprised. "Uhm, I never really tried it, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious if there are any nice songs in your country."

Mona thought a moment. "Well, there are some..."

"Will you sing for us?" Kili asked.

"Uhm...well, I only know the text of two songs..."

"That's fine!" Bofur called with a smile.

"The first one is called "Age of Oppression" and is a song for the rebellion." she explained and exchanged a short glance with Thorin before she began to sing,

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._

_For the age of oppression is now nearly done._

_We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own._

_With our blood and our steel we will take back our home. _

_/_

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!_

_In your great honor we drink and we sing._

_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._

_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_

_But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean._

_Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams._

_/_

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._

_For the age of oppression is now nearly done._

_/_

It was silent for a moment, then Kili said, "That's a great song for a rebellion. Even if I don't know what kind of rebellion." he grinned cheerfully.

Thorin watched her carefully but Mona simply smiled.

"And what's the other song?" Fili asked.

Now she shifted a little, very nervous. Thorin could see that she was uncomfortable.

"Mona?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"Hmm? Yes, well...the other song is...it has been handed down from generation to generation of bards. It's about the archetype of the Nord culture. The archetype of what a Nord should be. The song itself has been used to rally soldiers and to bring hope."

She fell silent for a few seconds, took a deep breath and started to sing with a voice that gave Thorin goosebumps especially because of the text of that song.

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrims foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed,_

_and the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, you'll know the_

_Dragonborn's come._

She stopped and lowered her gaze. Kili and Fili exchanged a look, aware that something was wrong with her. Mona looked up at Thorin, looked him directly into his eyes. Dwalin watched them and knew that there was more behind that song than just a little tune from her country.

"That...was a very emotional song, right?" Kili asked softly. She shivered a bit and nodded.

"Will you tell us?" Fili asked.

Once again she looked at Thorin, got up and left them behind without saying a single word.

"Damn..." Thorin mumbled and followed her. The others just watched after them very confused.

* * *

Mona made her way down to the waterfall, tears wet her eyes. She sank down in the soft grass at the riverbank and cried. She felt someone sitting down next to her but she didn't look up. She knew that it was Thorin, she felt it. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. She pressed her face against the fur of his coat and cried even more.

"Ssshh..everything's alright. I'm here..." he gently stroked her back and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Thorin...I—I'm so afraid. I'm afraid that something bad will happen on that journey. That—that in the end I will lose you. Or one of the Company. In Skyrim I was alone, it was just my own life I gambled with, to me it didn't really matter if I died or not. But now...I don't want to lose you."

He lifted her chin up so she had to look him in the eye. "You won't lose any of us. I promise that we will always be together. I will always be on your side."

She gave him a tired smile. He lowered his head and kissed her. It was a long kiss. She pressed herself closer against his body and intensified that kiss. When they pulled apart they both tried to catch breath again and looked at each other both with a happy smile on their lips.

"Mona, I need to tell you something."

She was nervous but nodded to signal him to go on.

"I—I know I'm not good with showing emotions but I care very much for you. I knew you're special, I knew it in that moment you stood in front of me in Bag End. I was just not used to care for a woman. And, to be honest, I also never had a relationship with a woman. But now, thanks to you, I have feelings I've never felt before. I—I love you, Mona."

Silence surrounded them, she didn't even recognized the rumbling sound of the waterfall. The loudest sound was the heavy bumping of her heart. She was surprised that this handsome, royal dwarf never had a woman at his side.

She stroked his beard and simply replied, "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield."

Once again they kissed. He took her hands and pressed them against his chest. "Everytime I see you I feel like this"

"Like?"

"This..." he pressed her right hand closer against his chest.

She looked him in the eye. That beautiful pair of sapphire blue before her hand slipped under his cloak, placed above his beating heart. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was trying to reach for her hand.

"Oh..." she breathed amazed and stayed motionless. "Like mine" she smiled at him.

"Really?" he asked softly while he enjoyed her hand on his chest. "Let me feel it."

She didn't respond and so he placed his hand on her heart. He counted her heartbeats, both hearts started beating in the same rate.

He saw that she had closed her eyes, leaned in closer and kissed her gently again.

Suddenly they could hear voices heading towards them. They pulled apart and got up right in that moment when Kili and Fili approached them.

"Uhm, Mona..." Kili began, "I want to apologize if I urged you to do something you didn't want."

He watched her with his puppy eyes and she gave him a smile. "It's fine, I could've said no. So it's not your fault."

"And I hope we didn't interrupt you?" Fili asked with a cheeky grin.

Thorin and Mona blushed a little but he said, "No...it's fine."

The brothers exchanged a look and Kili said, "I guess it's nearly time for dinner."

They all headed back to the others that were also on their way to the balcony to have dinner.

* * *

After she'd finished her dinner, Mona headed back to her room. She opened the window and entered the balcony which was overlooking parts of a little forest. It was beautiful and the setting sun colored the sky in a mix of pink, purple and gold.

Mona couldn't believe that Thorin truly loved her. She was so happy about his confession. She also never had a relationship and so they both could start completely unaffected and without high expectations.

She was deep in thoughts as a sudden knock came from the door. She entered her room again.

"Come in." she called.

Thorin entered the room and she gave him a smile.

"I just wanted to check if you're alright." he said and closed the door behind him. She walked up towards him and pulled him into a kiss. "Everything's fine." she mumbled between two kisses.

He smiled at her. "How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm certain we can move on in a few days."

He nodded and she looked into his eyes. Suddenly she gave him a wide grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just curious...", she reached for one of his hairbraids and played with it, "What's the meaning of these braiding?"

He smiled. "Well, it's a way to show emotions. The one you're playing with..it signals that I'm part of a family."

She watched him. He could see something in her eyes and rushed on, "I have Kili, Fili and their mother. My sister Dís."

Mona smiled at him, dragged him gently closer but at the same time made some steps back causing him to follow her. They stopped in front of her bed, she placed her hand on his neck and kissed him passionately. He pushed himself against her and she lowered down on the bed.

She laid on her back and he lowered onto her. She could feel his sweet weight on top of her, that wonderful weight that held her protectively beneath him while his hand gently stroked one of her breasts.

Their bodies moved in the same rhythm, his leg pushed her right leg to the side to snuggle his knee against her.

After they broke the kiss she opened her eyes and watched him. His body movement stopped for a second, only to go one again in a slower pace.

Once again they paused but this time there was no smile. There was just pure love, pure desire. He continued to stroke her breast while he looked at her and placed soft kisses on her nose, her eyelids and her chin.

He placed her hand on her waist and mumbled, "Please...take it off."

She slowly opened the buttons of her shirt while he sat up and took off his fur coat and boots.

He watched her while she slowly opened one button after the other and said, "May I?"

She nodded and he bent over her and opened the buttons. The last button opened and they both gasped for breath in arousement.

Thorin placed his hands to both sides of her head, closed his eyes and began touching her with his lips. He kissed her collarbone, her neck and her chin. He caressed her in such a gentle way that she couldn't tell if he was really kissing her or if she just felt his breath on her skin. He reached her left breast and she thought she might die if he didn't touch her and with satisfaction she felt him touching her breast.

Then he let himself roll on his side, took her with him. He stopped kissing her and let his hands go down her shoulders to put off her shirt all and for once.

"Thorin..." she breathed and he started to caress her breasts once more. She could feel the soft hair of his beard teasing her and she shifted in arousement.

She could feel his weight on her hips again and he kissed the other breast.

"Ooooh..." she moaned while her hands buried into his hair. He watched her again and kissed her lips. His teeth began to nibble at her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth and let her hand slide down his tunic.

"Please..." she mumbled and he sat up again to pull off his tunic. She touched his chest and he closed his eyes, let himself fall down on his back and Mona straddled him. Now she bent down and began to kiss his chest, let her tongue play around his navel. "Mmmmmhh...Mona..."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before she whispered, "I love you so much."

He returned her smile. "I love you, too. And I will always, always love you."

She placed her ear on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart. He stroked her back and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Suddenly she rolled down from him and onto her back, pulled him with her. She looked up at him and whispered, "I want to feel you...now"

He stopped breathing for a second, then lowered his face to capture her lips in a longing kiss. She reached down to his waistband and began to nestle at it. He smiled and pulled his trousers down, then he helped her with her shorts.

Now there had been only their undies left and he watched her questioningly. She nodded and he pulled their underwear down as well.

"Are you certain?" he whispered. She answered with a kiss before she whispered, "Take me."

He entered her carefully. It felt so damn good.

"Oh...my...Thorin..." she moaned and let her hands run down his back while he slowly thrusted into her. It didn't take long until they found a common rhythm. Mona felt as if she might explode and they both came at the same time. He released himself into her until his arms gave in, lowered onto her, buried his face in the crook of her neck.

They both breathed heavily. Mona stroked his hair.

"Thorin?"

He looked at her.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

He rolled on his back and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest again, listened to his fast beating heart. She had never been happier in her life.

* * *

**Woohoooo, thanks for all those wonderful reviews!**


	8. I know what you did last night

It was still in the middle of the night and Mona woke up slowly. She could feel his warm body still close next to her. His breathing was soft and calm causing her to smile down at him. Her hand gently stroke his chest while she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. That was something she could do for the rest of her life, to stay awake the whole night to watch him sleeping.

Suddenly a smile curled his lips and she watched him in anticipation.

"You're watching me?" he mumbled, his voice low and sleepy. Mona blushed a little. "Uhm...sorry, I just couldn't resist."

He chuckled. "And you know what?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm...no, what?"

He rolled over on his side, his face close in front of hers and opened his eyes. She felt her heart fluttering.

"I can't resist you." he whispered and pulled her into a loving kiss. She smiled into that kiss and responded to him. She snuggled up to him both fell asleep again.

* * *

Early next morning, Dwalin got up to dress himself for a new day. For the fact that the dwarves had all split up in pairs to share a room he was aware that Thorins bed was empty. And it looked like if he hadn't even slept in it last night.

He grinned and left the room just to bump into Kili and Fili on their way to the balcony.

"Master Dwalin! Good morning!" Kili said with a wide grin.

"Good morning, lads."

"Where is Thorin? Is he still asleep?" Fili asked. Usually Dwalin and Thorin went to breakfast together.

"Uhm...I don't know" he stammered.

"Was it that hard to recognize?" Kili laughed.

"No...I mean...he was not in his bed."

The brothers exchanged a look.

"What do you mean by that?" Fili asked curiously.

"Well, it was obvious that he had not slept in his bed last night."

Now the brothers shared a wide grin.

"Do you know anything? I mean..."

Dwalin shut them up. "I won't tell you anything and I don't know where he was last night. He could have been everywhere. He could have talked with Gandalf, he could have wandered through the gardens,..."

"Or...he could have slept in another room." Kili ended that sentence with a smile.

Dwalin shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

They reached the balcony and began to fill their plates with plenty of food. Soon the rest of the Company joined them.

Kili leaned in closer to Dwalin and whispered, "Only two seats are unoccupied" He winked and grinned.

Dwalin just rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the same time Mona woke up and caught Thorin watching her.

"Good morning, my love." he said with a smile and kissed her gently.

"I guess it's time for breakfast?" she mumbled and he nodded amused by her sleepy voice.

She watched him questioningly. "Don't you think Dwalin recognized that you haven't slept in your bed last night?" she finally asked.

"Maybe...but as you may know, I am the king and he is my best friend and would never doubt my decisions."

"He already knows something, right?"

"Well...to be honest, he was the one telling me to confess my feelings to you."

That surprised her a lot. "What?"

He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. Mona placed her head on his lap. While he stroked her hair he said, "He said that he recognized you might see more in me than just the leader of this Company. Even more than a friend. And when I told him that I have feelings for you, feelings I've never had before, he told me I should confess to you."

She smiled up at him. "Dwalin seems to be a very good friend to you."

"Yes, he was always by my side. And he likes you as well. He said to me that he might see a friend in you."

"Really? That's great, I like him, too!"

He chuckled. "Now, let's get up and have breakfast." he said and she got up to dress herself.

They walked in silence and entered the balcony just to be greeted by the Company though no one really looked up at them. Except three of them. Dwalin, Fili and Kili watched them in anticipation, exchanged a look and grinned. Thorin and Mona were aware of that but ignored them.

They took their seats and started to eat, still ignoring the looks of their three companions.

After a while Kili couldn't resist any longer, "How did you sleep last night, Mona?"

Fili kicked him under the table but Mona simply smiled at him and replied, "I had a very pleasant night, thank you, Kili."

She watched the two brothers and chuckled.

"What?" Kili asked confused.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied and leaned in closer to Thorin and whispered, "They have no idea I might become their aunt one day."

He chuckled and watched his nephews.

"Hey, are you laughing about us?" Fili asked little upset.

"No!" they replied in unison but couldn't help but grin a little.

"Do you know when we'll be able to get back on the road?" Dwalin asked and watched Thorin. He looked at Mona and said, "I'm certain just a few more days until her leg is fully recovered again."

"Have you talked to Gandalf or Lord Elrond last night?" Kili asked once again trying to find out where his uncle had been the last night.

"No, I haven't seen any of them the past hours. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious because Dwa..." now Dwalin kicked him under the table and the young prince fell silent.

Mona exchanged a look with Dwalin. He smiled and gave her a knowing look. She blushed a little.

"Uhm...what are your plans for today?" she tried to change the topic.

"We wanted to do some sparring!" Dori called from the other end of the table.

"Yes, and afterwards we will relax in the garden or at the river." Bofur added.

"And what are your plans?" Fili asked her.

She shrugged. "Haven't thought about it, yet. Maybe I should go and talk to Lord Elrond so he can examine my leg once more."

They finished breakfast and the dwarves made their way to the training area for some sparring. "Will you join us?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute"

Dwalin left the balcony and stopped at the entrance to wait for his friend.

Thorin turned to Mona. "Are you certain you want to be alone?"

She smiled. "It's alright. I guess it's a good idea if you train a bit. You relaxed way too long."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Fine. We'll meet again for lunch. Or earlier if you like to join us. Good luck for finding Lord Elrond." He turned around and left the balcony as well.

* * *

"So?" Dwalin asked while they left the building.

"So what?"

"You haven't slept in our room last night."

Thorin watched him. "Yes, I was not in my bed, that's correct."

"So?"

Thorin knew it would be needless to deny anything. "I was with her..."

Dwalin grinned. "You talked?"

"Yes...we talked..." Thorin stammered a little.

"And then you fell asleep over talking?" Dwalin asked amused and watched his friend.

Thorin chuckled as well. "No, it was a bit more than just talking, but I prefer not to tell you the details."

"That's fine, I'm just glad that you really confessed your feelings to her. And, of course, that she returns them. Like I said before: I knew it!"

"Yes, you knew it. And I can only thank you. Without you I might never had the guts to confess to her."

"And what did she tell you at the breakfast table?"

"What do you mean?"

"She whispered something to you and you both laughed about Kili and Fili."

Thorin grinned. "She said that it's funny that the lads have no idea that she might become their aunt one day."

Now Dwalin couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Well, the lads sense that something changed between the two of you. Let's say...there's some special harmony between you. I think they would be very happy if she becomes their aunt. Especially Kili, he likes her a lot. Like a sister, I suppose."

Thorin nodded. "Yes, I had the same thoughts."

"So, is it possible?" Dwalin suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That she might become their aunt. Would you marry her?"

Thorin smiled. "I would marry her right away if I could. I would give my life for her."

"It's good to hear that you finally found someone that makes you happy. You really deserve it the most." Dwalin replied and they finally reached the training area.

* * *

Mona entered the healing hall and was relieved to find Lord Elrond in there.

"Ah, Lady Mona, how's your leg today?" he said approaching her.

"It's fine, I guess. Would you please examine it again?"

"Sit down, please." He led her to a chair and she lowered down on it. He sat across from her and placed her leg on his knee. He examined it carefully and finally said, "It seems to recover perfectly. I would say two or three more days of rest and you can move on."

She thanked him.

"You look very happy today, Miss Stormblade." he suddenly said and looked deep into her eyes.

"Uhm, yes, I'm feeling great." she said a bit nervous.

He smiled. Mona had a strange feeling that Lord Elrond might know exactly what happened last night but she waved that thought off and got up again.

"I think I need some fresh air now. Thank you for your help" she said and left the healing halls to enter the garden. There she saw Bilbo.

"Why are you here?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Where else should I be?" he replied and she sensed a little sadness in his voice.

"Well, I thought maybe you would do some sparring as well."

"Oh, I'm certain they would just be annoyed by me. You know I've never used a sword before."

Now Mona shifted and watched him intently. "And that's exactly the reason why you should go and do some sparring. I'm not saying that you will need it but it would be better if you know at least some basic fighting techniques."

Bilbo sighed heavily. "Thorin wouldn't want me to train with them."

"Why should he?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh, come on, Bilbo! He knows that there's more in you than just a little hobbit."

Bilbo laughed. "What makes you so certain about it? I mean, how do you know what he feels? I'm not even certain if he is able to feel anything at all..."

"He does..." she simply replied and smiled.

"What's that smile?" he asked curiously.

"Nevermind..."

"No, you can't tell me it has no meaning when you say Thorin has feelings and then you smile like this!" He cocked an eyebrow and watched her.

"Well, let's just say I know that he has emotions."

"He showed you some?"

She was surprised and wanted to deny, but then again she wanted to shout out loud that she's in love with Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.

"Maybe...", she said instead and grinned a little. Finally she got up again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch the sparring a little. Wanna join me?"

"You just want me to train, as well." he said a little grumpy.

She winked and walked away, but was aware that he followed her.

They both approached the training ground and Mona lowered onto a boulder and watched Thorin sparring with Fili.

"Look, they are so good in fighting..." Bilbo mumbled.

"If my leg would be fully recovered yet I would sparr with you..."

"You really would? Why?"

"Because I like you and I want that you can protect yourself at least a bit."

He smiled at her. She looked back towards the dwarves. Kili saw her and waved happily grinning. She smiled and could see him saying something to his uncle. Thorin and Fili stopped sparring and watched her. Thorin smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked with some joy in his voice.

"I talked to Lord Elrond and he said it would take around two or three more days until we can move on. And then I met Bilbo in the garden and tried to tell him that it's important if he would train a bit as well."

Thorin watched the hobbit and nodded slowly. "She's right, Bilbo. You really need some training."

Bilbo looked quite shocked. He had hoped that Thorin would refuse.

"I know you're not used to fight so I suggest you train with Ori. He can show you some moves."

Mona encouraged Bilbo so finally he got up and walked towards Ori, who was happily willing to train with the hobbit.

Thorin called to Fili he should sparr with Kili for a while. Fili nodded and began to fight with his brother.

The dwarf king lowered down next to her. "Dwalin had been aware that I hadn't slept in my bed last night."

She watched Dwalin who stood with Balin a bit apart, both watched the king and her.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I told him I was with you. Though it was not a surprise to him. I told him that I confessed my feelings and that we talked and somehow fell asleep."

She laughed softly. "He didn't really believe that?"

"No, not really. But I didn't tell him any details."

He placed his hand on hers, his thump gently stroked the back of her hand. She smiled at him. "You should go on with your training. I will stay here and watch you."

He chuckled and got up to sparr with Nori. Mona just watched him and was thankful that she had been sent to Middle Earth.


	9. A Strangers Voice

Mona continued to watch them during their sparring session.

She watched every move of Thorin and once again she was aware of how strong he was. She thought back to the night before, the night she had felt him so close. Her stomach began to tickle again and she smiled.

"Mona! Mona look!" she could hear Bilbo calling for her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

She looked up to Bilbo and Ori, who had been training for a while and Bilbo was quite good with blocking now.

"You're doing great!" she called and smiled at him.

"Hey" Kili said when he sank down next to her and tried to catch breath again. "You're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sure, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it seemed to me that you've been in deeeeeeeep thoughts" he said with a cheeky grin on his face and watched his uncle.

"And you're dying to know what I was thinking about, right?" she said a little sarcastically.

"Well...would you tell me?"

"Definately not" she replied, stroked his head and laughed.

"Alright, let's stop for today!" Thorin announced and they all seemed to be relieved.

He walked up to Mona and Kili and sat down next to her.

"Will you join us for our relaxing time?" Kili asked them.

"I guess relaxing is a good idea" Thorin replied and watched Mona. She gave him her sweetest smiled and nodded.

* * *

They all headed down to the river and made themselves comfortable in the grass. They had a really good time together and Bofur started to play his flute and some of them started to sing some songs.

Mona was laying on the ground, hands crossed under her head and looked up to the sky. She was really happy. She could feel that Thorin lowered down next to her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

"What's on your mind?" he asked and looked at her.

"I was just thinking how happy I am right now"

He smiled.

She looked at him and smiled as well.

"I know it's a bit too early to ask but...will you stay with me tonight again?" she asked nervously.

He rested on his elbow and looked down at her. "If you want me to stay, I will"

They smiled and she started to play with his hairbraiding again. They didn't care about what the others might think.

"Did we miss something?" Ori whispered.

"Yep, you definately missed something" Kili replied with a grin.

"They look cute together" Bofur said and they all agreed.

* * *

"Mona?" he said softly and stroked her hair.

"Mmmh?"

"How was that Ulfric like? I mean, you don't have to tell me about how or why you killed him...but I'm just curious what kind of man he was"

Mona sat up and looked at him. Suddenly she gave him a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"He was like you"

That truly puzzled him and he also sat up. "What do you mean, like me?"

"Well, he looked like you only with a lighter haircolor. But he was wearing that heavy boots, those dark trousers and he had a fur coat that looked nearly like yours"

He was surprised.

"Did...did you...I mean...you know..."

"Loved him?" she asked and he nodded.

She laughed softly. "Definately not. I served him, I helped him to gain power but I did it because I really thought that his point of view was the best for Skyrims future. I never really questioned him and... I walked away from him and joined with the Empire Legion. He said I betrayed him, but believe me ...I really thought it was the right choice. And I've never been so wrong in my life"

He nodded and pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her head. "You can tell me more whenever you are ready for it. Alright?"

"Alright..." she said and pressed her head against his fur coat.

"I love you, Thorin" she whispered and he stroked her head and whispered back, "And I love you, Mona"

"Thorin! We have to talk!" Gandalf suddenly approached them and all looked at him surprised. Thorin and Mona both got up.

"About?" he asked suspisciously.

"About your plans. We need to discuss how we go on" Gandalf said.

Thorin nodded. "I'll be right back" he said to Mona and she approached the group.

* * *

"What's happening?" Ori asked.

"Gandalf wants to discuss the journey. What will happen after we leave Rivendell" she said.

"I'm certain those elves don't want us to go to Erebor" Gloin said grumpily.

"Whatever...I'm happy that we can leave this place soon" Oin said.

_"Mona..."_

She looked around, not sure who said that.

"Did anyone of you say my name?" she asked and looked at them.

"No, why?"

"I-I thought I heard something..."

_"Yes, you heard me...Mona, I'll be with you again,soon..."_

She rubbed her forehead, not sure if she was about to go crazy. Who was talking to her? She had watched the others but no one of them had talked to her.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone else near their group. She was a little bit scared. Hearing voices that should not be there was not a good sign.

She snapped back to reality when Ori asked her something.

"W-what?" she asked because she hadn't really listen to him.

"I asked if there is something between Thorin and you"

"I...well, yes..." she stammered.

"No need to deny, we knew it anyway" Kili said with a smile.

"How?" she asked.

He told her about the night he and Fili saw Thorin sitting at her bedside. And then the fact that he hadn't slept in his bed last night.

Mona blushed a bit.

"Do you love him?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Mona sighed. "Yes, I do love him"

She looked at Dwalin and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

_"I'm...already...there..."_

Again that voice in her head. That quite familiar voice. Who was talking to her?

"Mona, is everything alright?" Fili asked. He was aware that something frightened her.

"Nevermind..." she replied and Thorin approached them again.

They all smiled at him and he looked a bit confused.

"It's nice that you're happy to see me again" he said, "Or did I miss something?"

He sat down next to Mona.

"I told them" she said and he looked at her and then at his men.

"Oh...well, then we don't have to hide anymore" he said with a smile and Kili replied, "You weren't very good in hiding anyway. I already sensed it the day we arrived at this place"

Thorin stroked his nephews head and said, "That's because you're also a heir of Durin. A clever boy. And you,too, Fili"

"What did Gandalf say?" Bofur finally asked.

"Well, he said that he has to go on a counsil with Lord Elrond and some other people. That meeting will be in three days. Lord Elrond said it would not be wise to go to Erebor but I already knew that he would be against it. Gandalf told me that we should leave as long as that meeting lasts"

He looked at Mona and said, "So if it's alright and you feel ready for it, we would leave in three days"

She nodded.

"And what's with Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"We will meet him at the mountains" Thorin replied.

They all agreed.

"You seem very quiet right now" Thorin said to Mona.

She looked at him. She looked him deep in the eye and he was aware that she wanted to tell him something but not in front of the others.

"Come on, let's go" he said and they both got up.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked curiously.

"We need to talk in private" Thorin replied and ignored the amused looks. Shall they think what they want.

* * *

They walked to the gardens and sat down on a bench. "Mona, what's the matter, you look a bit scared" he said and took her hand.

"I heard a voice..." she said.

"What voice?"

"I don't know...it sounded familiar, but...I can't remember"

Thorin now was very concerned. "What did it say?"

She sighed.

"That...whoever spoke there, would be with me again,soon. That he is nearly there"

"So it was a man who spoke to you? Are you certain that it wasn't one of the others?"

She shook her head. "No, I watched them...no one said anything like this to me. Thorin...I'm afraid, what if I go crazy?"

He pulled her in his arms. "You won't go crazy. I'm certain there is a simple explanation for this"

"A simple explanation for voices in my head?" she asked a bit angry.

"I just mean that...maybe...I don't know, but you are _not _going crazy!" he told her and kissed her gently on the lips.

She kissed him back, stroked his cheek and straddled him, face to face. He placed his hands on her lower back and she buried her hands in his hair.  
They kissed very passionately, their tongues played with each other. They pulled apart and looked at each other with a smile.

"Everything will be fine" he breathed and pulled her into another deep kiss.

"Ahem..." someone cleared his throat behind them.

They pulled apart and looked around to see Bilbo standing in front of them.

"He has a good sense for interrupting us" Thorin grumbled quietly to her and she smiled at him.

"Bilbo, what's the matter?" Mona asked as she climbed down from Thorin and sat on the bench. Bilbo blushed a bit and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you but...I was aware that you were scared and I just wanted to look after you"

Mona sensed that he just wanted to try to become a part of all this. She wasn't really mad at him that he interrupted them..._again_.

"Bilbo, it's really sweet that you care about me so much. But I assure you that everything's fine"

He nodded, unsure what do to.

"I-uhm...I...well I will...just...I go now" he stammered and walked away quickly.

They watched him walking away and she had to laugh. "He's really sweet, isn't he?" she said.

"Somehow..."

Mona grinned. "I guess it's better if we do such things in private. Not in an open garden, don't you think?"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "You're right"

* * *

It was lunchtime and they all were gathered together around the huge table.

_"I made it...I'm here..."_

There was that voice again.

Mona looked at Thorin but he was in a conversation with Dwalin.

Suddenly Fili got up and looked down to the garden. "Hey, I didn't know that elves got pets"

"What?" Kili asked confused.

"Look, down there, a dog!"

Kili also got up and went to his brother.

"Great, I love dogs! Mona come have a look" Kili said with a smile.

She got up and walked up to the brothers, looked down and saw a big, grey stray dog.

And he looked directly at her.

"He likes you, look how he watch-" Kili said but Mona seemed to be frozen.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mona? You alright? Are you afraid of dogs?"

Now the rest of them were alerted as well, but they sat silent.

Mona took a step back.

"That...that's impossible..." she whispered.

"What? Hey, you're scaring me" Fili said concerned.

Mona looked around and her eyes kept locked to Thorins. He looked at her questioningly and concerned,too.

Then she looked back down at the dog and he wagged his tail now.

"That's just not possible!" Mona called out and left the balcony.

* * *

**thanks for your nice reviews so far! :) **


	10. Old friend

They all looked down into the garden.

Mona stood a few steps in front of the dog. She could not believe what she was seeing there. Who she was seeing. She knew that this was no illusion because Fili and Kili had seen the dog,too. And now she realised why that voice in her head sounded that familiar. Mona made a step towards the dog.

"B-Barbas?" she asked quietly.

The dog also made a step forward. He was still wagging his tail.

"Is it really you?" she asked once again.

_"Yes, it's me"_ the dog suddenly said.

Mona didn't know what to do. She did what her heart told her was right. She got down on her knees and hugged the dog.

He placed his paws on her shoulder. They were sitting like this for several minutes. Finally Mona said, "How is that possible? Barbas, how did you find me?"

Barbas sat down and said, "_As soon as I received the message that Alduin had been defeated...I was so happy because I knew you did it. You really did it. I wanted to find you and so I travelled up to High Hrotghar to wait for you. But you never returned.  
They said that you died as well. I couldn't believe it. I asked them but they didn't gave me any answers. I was angry and sad. Then I met Paarthurnax. He told me what had happened. And then he said that it would be possible to go through a portal which had opened in the moment you had died. I didn't think about it very long even if I couldn't be sure to end up where you are.  
But it seemed that fate wanted us to be together again. I followed your tracks. And here I am. Ready to fight side by side until the bitter end again"_

Monas eyes were filled with tears. She pulled him in a hug again. "Oh Barbas...I missed you so much"

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Kili asked confused.

The others just shrugged. Kili looked at his uncle. Thorin seemed to be deep in thoughts. Then he had made a decision. He walked away. A few moments later he showed up behind Mona and the dog.

"Mona?" he said softly. She turned to him and smiled. "Do you know that dog?" he asked. She nodded. She took his hand and he also got down on his knees.

"Thorin...this is Barbas. He...he is from Skyrim"

Thorin watched the dog.

"Hello, my name is Barbas" the dog suddenly said out loud. Thorin looked at Mona and he was clearly confused. She smiled at him. _'Oh, what a smile'_.

"You...can talk?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm a shapeshifter. But most of the time I'm a dog. Mona and I went through some tough times together. I couldn't believe she's dead and so I followed her"

"But in Skyrim I am dead, Barbas..."

"Your body might be, but your soul will always live on. The people know about you, they truly worship you"

She didn't know what to reply.

"Mona, I am very tired. Can I please sleep for some hours?" Barbas asked her.

She smiled at him and patted his head. "Of course, my old friend. We will meet again when you're awake"

Barbas got up and walked to a sunny spot in the garden near the river. Mona watched him and then she got up. Thorin was standing next to her and said, "It was his voice, am I right?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"You look so happy" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"If you like I can tell you the story of Barbas" she said.

"Certainly, I'm very curious about this dog"

They walked towards a bench and sat down. The others weren't looking anymore, they saw that the two of them had some little private talk. So they continued with lunch.

"I'm curious what's that all about" Kili said.

"She seemed to know that dog" Bilbo answered.

"Maybe...he's from her world?" Dwalin suggested.

"I'm certain we'll hear her story soon" Balin said.

* * *

Mona looked up to the sky before she started,

"I was in the city of Falkreath. A guy named Lod asked me to go out and find a dog he was looking for. He gave me some meat and I went out of the town for a few miles and placed the meat on the path. I was waiting until that big grey stray dog appeared. I approached him and suddenly he started to talk. I was very surprised, just like you were. He said I would be the person he was looking for. He told me about his master Clavicus Vile. They had a falling out and Barbas asked me to help him so that his master would take him back again.

I followed Barbas to the Shrine of Clavicus Vile in a place called Haemar's Shame. As soon as we entered this place we were being attacked by vampires. We defeated them. The Shrine was located deeper in the cave, guarded by four or five vampires. I activated the statue of Clavicus Vile and he asked me what he could do for me. I told him why I was there but he said before he decides I should go bring him his axe from Rimerock Burrow. I took Barbas with me. Rimerock Burrow was a small cave. At the end of a short tunnel, there was a Flame Atronach and Sebastian Lort, a Breton mage"

"What's a Flame Atronach?" Thorin asked curiously.

"They are constructed entirely of fire and resemble humanoid females wearing black metal armor. They possess horns, pointed ears, three fingers and two toes. They float above the ground all the time and when they move they leave a trail of fire behind. But they are also the weakest and most common atronachs"

Thorin nodded.

Mona continued, "Well, the Rueful Axe itself was laying on a long table. I returned to Clavicus Vile. But then I was given a choice. I had the choice to kill Barbas and receive the Rueful Axe or to spare Barbas and receive Vile's boon, the Masque of Clavicus Vile.  
As you can see I chose to not kill Barbas. I received that mask and could go. Barbas followed me from that day on. He was at my side for a long time but one day we had to separate. I never really had the chance to say goodbye. I missed him very much."

Thorin placed his arm around her shoulder and said, "And now he is here. At your side again"

She smiled at him and said, "Yes..."

She looked at him, questioningly. He kissed her and then he said, "He can travel with us. You two seem to have a tight bonding and I guess he is also familiar with dragons?"

Mona nodded. "Of course, we once fought a dragon together"

Thorin pulled her into a hug. Then he said, "I guess the others are curious about that dog. Don't you think it's time to tell them the truth?"

"I guess you're right. Let's go and tell them" she said and they both got up and walked up to the balcony.

* * *

The others were still eating but looked up as they entered the balcony.

"Mona, are you alright?" Fili asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But..." she looked at them.

"But?" Kili asked.

She sat down on her chair, Thorin next to her. He was holding her right hand as she started, "I have to tell you...about myself. About my past. And also about my and our all future"

They now looked very confused and curious. Mona started to tell them everything she had told Thorin before.

As she ended everyone was silent. The first to speak was Kili, "You're half dragon?"

Mona nodded slowly.

"But...but..." he stammered, unsure what to say. Fili tried to continue, "Alright, you're human, right? But you have the blood and soul of a dragon? That's...I have to say that's interesting and I'm a bit awestruck right now"

They all nodded.

"You really killed the most dangerous dragon of your century...alone?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes...and when I stumbled upon you, and Gandalf revealed what quest you're going on...I was shocked. Because I thought after I die...that I will come to a peaceful place. Or at least a place where I don't have to be what I am...a dragonslayer"

Then Balin said what all of them silently thought about, "You are our weapon against Smaug..right?"

Mona nodded and could feel that Thorins grib around her hand tightened a bit. She looked at him and she could see sorrow in his eyes.  
Then he said, "But this time you're not alone. We will defeat that dragon together"

"And what about the dog? Will he come with us?" Kili asked. Thorin nodded and Kili smiled. He seemed to really love dogs.

"But remember, Kili...", Mona started, "He's not an average dog. He is a shapeshifter so he could be whatever he likes. But I only know him as a dog."

Now Kili had to laugh, "We're a very strange company, you know that? A company of dwarves, a woman being half dragon, a man being a dog, a hobbit and a wizard. I mean, with that we are going to kick that dragons jacksie!"

They all cheered and Mona was relieved that they accepted her for being what she was. Thorin leaned in closer to her and whispered,"I told you they love you no matter what you are"

She smiled at him and kissed him. The others looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later they all sat together to discuss their journey. Barbas was now sitting with them. He answered many questions and they were all very amazed by his battle stories he went through with Mona.

"Was Barbas your only companion?", Bilbo asked her. She slowly shook her head. "No, but...I don't want to talk about it now" He accepted it but was aware of the look between Barbas and her and they started to talk about their own journey.

"So, Gandalf said we should leave in three days? When exactly?" Dwalin asked. Thorin replied, "He said we should leave in the evening. So be sure to pack all your stuff in the morning so we can leave fast after dinner"

"And were do we go?"

"We will go for the Misty Mountains. There is a path leading us over the mountains and as soon as we passed the mountain we have to cross a forest, but it will take some time so we just focus on the mountains now"

"Are there any dangers up there?" Bilbo asked concerned.

"Well, the whole journey is dangerous" Kili said but Mona gave him a look to shut up.

"There might be, we cannot be certain, but as long as we stay together, nothing will harm you" Thorin assured him.

Mona was thankful that Thorin tried to give Bilbo some security. She knew that he still had his doubts about Bilbo but she told him that she promised that the hobbit won't be put in danger and so he tried to help her keeping that promise.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter :-) **


	11. Old Foe

The three days had passed and the dwarves were ready to move on. After they finished dinner, they went to their rooms and picked their bags.

They climbed up the path which they had took the day they arrived in Rivendell. Bilbo was standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. Thorin turned around and called, "Come on, Bilbo, we have to move quickly"

Mona gave Bilbo a smile and he followed them.

And so they headed to the Misty Mountains. It was a long and exhausting walk. The path they took up to the mountains was full of stony, narrow passages and they all had to stay close together. Soon it began to rain and a storm came up. They were all completely wet and Thorin was holding Monas hand so she was safe on the slippery stone.

Bilbo was freezing and he wanted to ask Thorin if it's possible to look for a cave or something. But suddenly they heard a loud bang. The heaven was full of lighting and hit the massiv rocks.

"Stay close to the crag!" Thorin shouted back over the heads of Mona, Dwalin, Fili and Kili.

"Kili, Fili, go look out for a cave to hide!"

Suddenly they saw a huge stone giant. He broke out of the mountainside and threw heavy stones through the air. Rocks were raining down on the Company.  
Bilbo grabbed Monas cloak to get some security on the slippery cliff, but he slipped and was going to fall. Mona grabbed him without thinking.  
She fell on her knees. Thorin helped her, because Bilbo was going to fall down. A second giant broke out of the mountain and now both giants started to throw rocks at each other.

Thorin had helped Bilbo up but then he slipped and was going to fall as well. Mona grabbed him and tried to pull him up. Kili and Fili stumbled and could just barely protect themselves against the rocks.

Thorin grabbed a little crack in the stone and both Mona and Dwalin lifted him up.

"Over here!" Fili called out loud and waved his arms. They had found a cave. Bilbo sighed. "I wish I stayed home"

Thorin was angry and wanted to say something harsh but Mona grabbed his arm and gave him a look that shut him up. He turned away from Bilbo and followed Dwalin into the cave. All of them went into it after they had observed if it was safe.

They set up a camp in there. Mona walked up to Bilbo who was sitting on a little boulder.

"Bilbo..." she said but he turned away. "Please, look at me"

"Why? I know that Thorin don't want me to be here with you"

"That's not true" she said quietly and sat down next to him.

"No? You knew what he was going to say a few moments ago. You silenced him..."

Mona nodded slowly but then she said, "He was angry, he nearly lost you and he nearly lost his own life"

But Bilbo skept silent. Mona got up and walked up to Thorin.

"I'm sorry..." he said as she sat down to him.

"I know, but Bilbo thinks that you want him to leave"

"What? No, I...I was just angry..."

She stroked his hair. "I know that...you should go and talk to him in the morning, alright?"

Thorin nodded and they cuddled up together and tried to sleep. Bofur and Barbas took the first watch.

* * *

It was impossible for Bilbo to find any sleep in that night. He could imagine what Thorin had wanted to say to him outside. He was not one of them. And he knew that back in Bag End. He just came because Mona told him it would be the best for him.

He felt so worthless.

Bilbo got up in the middle of the night, he made sure that the others were sleeping. He packed his bag and walked silently to the entrance. But then Bofur spoke to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a muffled voice.

Bilbo stopped.

"You can't just leave us"

"I can't?" Bilbo said a bit angry. "I know that Thorin don't want me to be here. I am no warrior and also no thief. I'm going back to Rivendell"

"You are homesick, I understand this" Bofur said and wanted to show him that dwarves have such feelings, too.

Mona woke up und looked over to them. She wanted to intervene, but then she was aware that Thorin was awake as well. He held her close to his body. They both could hear the conversation.

"No, that is something you don't understand. You are dwarves. You have no home, no place you can call home" Bilbo said upset but he immediately regreted it. Bofur looked down.

"Of course..." he said quietly.

"No, wait...I...it was not..."

Mona closed her eyes and mumbled, "Oh Bilbo..." She had felt how Thorins body froze when Bilbo said the thing about home.

She opened her eyes and saw a blue light coming from Bilbos belt. She remembered what Gandalf had said about this elvish blade and she abruptly sat up.

"Mona what?" Thorin said but in the next moment the ground turned open and they all slid down a sandy and dusty stone slab. They landed in some kind of cage. Mona lay on top of Thorin and Bilbo said, "Where are we?"

Suddenly there were some goblins coming towards them. One of them took Mona and the other one took Bilbo.

"MONA,NO!" Thorin shouted but was silenced as one of the goblins slapped his face.

"Goblins..." Dwalin growled angrily and tried to get free from them. But it was needless because the goblins were in the majority and took all their weapons. They walked through a dark and stinky cave until they reached a platform. Mona was pushed to the front and was standing next to Thorin who took her hand.

They stood in front of a huge, ugly creature.

"What do you want?" said the big goblin and spit out.

No one spoke. Suddenly he seemed to realise who was standing in front of him. He turned to a little creature at his side and said, "Send a message to Azog!"

She could feel Thorin froze and he shouted, "Azog died long ago!"

The great goblin just laughed and said, "Seems no one told him so"

Suddenly there was a bright light and a loud bang.

Mona had closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Gandalf.

"FIGHT!", Thorin shouted and they all grabbed their weapons and fought against the goblins. Mona killed many of them and she saw that also Barbas was attacking and killing.

They ran forward trying to find a way out of goblin town. "Stay behind me" Thorin said to Mona.

They managed to fight their way through the goblins. Mona was always close behind Thorin.

"This way!" Gandalf called . Mona saw that the dwarves had begun to push the goblins down from the bridge with a long ladder. They placed the ladder over a huge hole in the bridge. Thorin took her and they managed to walk over the ladder. Then he kicked the ladder down.

Gandalf counted the dwarves and saw that it were 13. Then he added Mona and Barbas and himself. Then he was aware that one was missing.

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked.

None of the dwarves had realised that Bilbo was missing. No one except Bifur. He had seen what had happened to Bilbo before they had been brought away.

"He was able to hide while the goblins captured us"

Thorin clenched his fist and Mona knew that he was angry because he thought that Bilbo fled and abandoned them.

"We should leave these goblin caves. If Bilbo is going to meet us again I'm sure he will be outside" Mona suggested.

"You have much faith in that hobbit" Nori said. Most of them thought the same as Thorin. Mona was a bit angry with them, because she knew that Bilbo was a honest man.

"We'll leave" Gandalf said as they could hear the loud screams of the goblins coming closer again. Mona was relieved to leave this musty caves.

They ran through dark tunnels. Gandalf guided them through the narrow passages of the goblin town. Mona stayed behind Thorin, and Dwalin was right behind her. Bombur was running slower because of his corpulence.

Mona was thinking about Bilbo the whole time. What had happened to him.

_"He will be fine"_she heard Barbas talking with her in his voice that only she was able to hear.

She looked at him, he was right next to her. She smiled a bit tired.

Mona hoped that Bilbo was alright.

Gandalf led them out of the Misty Mountains. They ran down the hillside. Mona fell down on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Mona?" it was Thorin talking to her concerned.

She looked at him. "I-I'm fine..."

"We have to secure the surrounding!" Thorin said to Dwalin and so Dwalin, Ori and Nori went up to the entrance of the Misty Mountain.

Dori, Bifur and Bofur were sent in the other direction.

Thorin and Balin stood next to Mona and Barbas was sitting next to her.

_"Something is coming tonight"_ Barbas said to her and she looked at him.

"Yes...but what?"

Balin looked a bit confused and Thorin said, "He can talk in a voice we cannot hear"

_"It's someone hunting you"_

'Azog', Mona thought and looked up to Thorin. It seemed as he could read her mind and he said, "What is going on?"

She got up and said, "I'm sure that...we might be in danger. Azog...I'm sure he will find us tonight"

Thorins eyes widened. "It's impossible that he is still alive. I saw him dying!"

Balin looked at him and quietly said, "We just saw him crawling in a hole, bleeding. We cannot be sure if he really died back then"

They stood silent for a while.

* * *

After a while all the dwarves had been back together. They were discussing about what to do next. And they all made the decision that the most important thing was to find Bilbo first.

"He is over the hills and far away" Thorin said. Many of them agreed.

"He is not like this" Mona replied. She had promised to protect him and now it seemed to her that it was her fault that they lost him.

Gandalf sighed.

Thorin looked at Mona. "It was not your fault, Mona"

She had tears in her eyes. "But I promised him...I said that as long as he is with me he would be safe! So where is he now?", she nearly shouted at him.

"Here I am" the jolly voice of Bilbo said behind them like he came out of nowhere. They all looked puzzled.

"Where have you been? How did you survive these goblins?" Kili asked curiously.

Bilbo slowly put his hand in his pocket. Gandalfs eyes narrowed a bit in that moment.

"That is not important. We should all be glad that he is with us again" Gandalf said and wanted to stop the dwarvens curiosity.

But Thorin wanted to know more, "I want to know: Why are you back?"

Bilbo stood in front of the dwarven king. Something was different. Bilbo looked proud and serious.

"Every day I am thinking about Bag End and about my garden. I miss my pipe and my pantry. I miss my home. And that's why I am back. I want to help you to reclaim your home" Bilbos words touched all of them and Mona took a step forward and hugged him.

"I thought we'd lost you!"

Bilbo stroked her back and said, "It is not that easy to lose a Bilbo Baggins." He smirked and she smiled at him relieved.

Thorin seemed to be softened. Silence fell over the group. But that silence was broken soon as they heard a muffled howl from somewhere far away.

Bilbo jumped scared. He and Mona stood close together. Barbas sniffed with his head up in the air. "What was that?", Bilbo asked.

"Azog" Gandalf said quietly.

Thorin looked at him, he still could not believe that his arch enemy was still alive. Now they could hear something approaching them.

"Wargs!" Kili called as they could see dark shadows coming down the hillside towards them.

He shot an arrow and hit an orc, but the warg was coming closer.

Mona pushed Bilbo to the ground and she laid on him in the moment the warg jumped over their bodies. She could hear Barbas fighting and the warg fell dead to the ground.

"Stay close!" Thorin shouted. They ran towards him and Mona and Bilbo were circled by them.

Gandalf stood behind them. He had his sword Glamdring in his hands and his staff in the other hand.

"They shall come" Thorin said.

"Over there!" Fili called. Thorin followed his finger and was so puzzled that he let his sword Orkrist drop to the ground.

He turned around bewildered and turned to look at Mona.

"Azog" he said.

There was that big pale orc sitting on a huge white warg.

"Bring me his head!", Azog ordered and his orcs rushed towards the group.

"Climb! On the trees!" Thorin called in the moment he was aware that they had no chance against that wargs. The dwarves had no problems to climb up the trees and also Mona had no problems but Bilbo had his difficulties.

Suddenly Barbas grabbed his jacket with his teeth and jumped up on a huge branch. It was the last second before the warg jumped to bite.

Once again the warg jumped and suddenly the tree in which Mona, Bofur, Barbas and Bilbo were sitting began to fall. Mona screamed. Bofur held her close and she grabbed Barbas and Bilbo. The fall was caught by the other tree and they jumped over to Bifur, Nori, Dori and Ori. But the tree pushing the other tree with the group on it was too much pressure and the tree on which they sat began to fall,too.

They fell to the tree in which Gandalf and Thorin were. Mona could not reach the other tree and she fell down to the ground.

"MONA!" Thorin called and wanted to jump,too, but Gandalf held him back.

Gandalf had thrown fire cones down at the wargs and the fire started to spread fast so the wargs didn't dare to come closer at them.

Mona got up and could feel that her leg was hurting again. 'Oh no', she thought and looked up to the dwarves. She could see that Thorin wanted to go get her.

Azog was coming closer on his white warg.

Mona could hear the screams of the others and she was aware that this tree would fall,too and it was right at the edge of the cliff.

"AZOG!" Thorin shouted and the pale orc stopped. Mona crawled back. And then she saw Thorin with his sword coming down the tree and approaching the pale orc.

He swirled his sword around and began to ran towards Azog.

"NO!" Mona called.

Azog was grinning. His face was ugly. Mona saw them both dashing against each other and she could hear the sound of metal on the ground. She closed her eyes with sorrow as she was aware that Thorin had dropped his sword.

His body fell to the ground. Mona got up. Thorin wasn't moving anymore. He seemed to be badly hurt.

"Gandalf!" Mona screamed and overpowered the laughing of Azog. But Gandalf was trying to beware the others of falling down the tree.

Bilbo heard Monas scream. He got up and took his sword and ran to Mona, Barbas behind him. Mona had made her way to Thorin, her body leaning close to his and she was crying. "Thorin...please..."

Barbas laid his head on Thorins arm and Mona cried even harder. Then she saw that shield of him. The shield of oak which had saved his life once.

She took her sword and his shield and put it on. Bilbo had took his sword and stood in front of Azog.

"Bilbo! He's going to kill you!" Mona called.

Azog was going to hit Bilbo but in the next moment the other dwarves ran towards him and they fought against his group of orcs.

Mona was kneeling over Thorin. She stroked his cheek. She whispered, "You will be safe. We will survive this. Please...stay with me..."

A tear dropped onto his face and he opened his eyes a bit. She looked relieved but in the next second he passed out again.  
"NO!"

Suddenly they could hear a scream and the flapping of huge wings. Mona looked up. There were huge eagles attacking the wargs, throwing them off the cliffs and killed them. Azog was cursing and he had to draw back.


	12. Meeting of a Bear and a King

Mona was afraid when the eagle took her in its claws. She pressed Orcrist close to her body. She saw that the eagle took Thorin with its other claw. Then the eagle rose up to the sky and followed the other eagles.

They reached an eagle rock high above the ground and the treetops. The animal put Thorin gently down to the ground and also released Mona. She stumpled and fell to her knees.

"Thorin!" she called concerned and could also hear the other dwarves shouting his name.

Gandalf walked up to Thorin and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh no" he mumbled. They all feared that he hadn't survived it. But then Gandalf breathed in relieved and Mona looked up.

Thorin really opened his eyes. He coughed,sat up and was immediately backed by Dwalin and Balin. His eyes were searching around and he saw Mona. She got up and they walked towards each other. They hugged very tight and Mona cried out of happiness.

"I thought I'd lost you..." she sobbed and he cupped her cheeks. "I promised you we will never lose each other" And with that he kissed her. It was a very tender kiss and the others tried to avoid watching them.

As they pulled apart Thorin was looking around to find Bilbo. He spotted him and slowly walked towards him.

"YOU!" he said harshly and Mona was afraid what he was going to say next. Bilbo was frozen.

"You could have died! Azog could have skinned you!"

But now Mona sensed that he was not really angry with Bilbo. She saw his face soften.

"I thank you and I'm sorry that I ever thought you would betray us! I've never been so wrong in my life"

And then he hugged Bilbo. He hugged him really friendly and confessed, "I was so wrong. I am very glad to have you here with us"

They all took deep relieved breaths and Mona relaxed a bit. And then she could see something on Thorins face. He gazed into the distance and smiled awestruck. She walked to him and stood close at his side.

"Is this...?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Yes, this is Erebor. This is my home"

She took his hand and they all looked at the mountain that shadowy rose up in the distance.

"He is in sight distance. But we have to rest for a while" Balin said and Thorin nodded. It would be needless to go on because he was still wounded and had to recover before they'd go on.

So they climbed down a narrow, spiral stairway and camped down in the security of a basin.

Bombur set up a warm fire, while Bilbo,Barbas, Kili and Fili went out to find something to eat.

"Be careful" Thorin said as he sat down to the fire.

Mona kneeled down to him and took off his fur coat and his tunic. Some of his rips were bruised and he had a wound from that wargs teeth. Gandalf had given her a herbal ointment and she started to put it on his wound. "You have to rest now" she said to him and he laid down, his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Mona gently stroked his head and soon he was asleep.

Bilbo, Barbas and the two brothers came back with a bunch of mushrooms and herbals. Bombur looked at them disgusted. "What is this? Where is the meat?"

Kili just laughed.

Suddenly Bilbo presented some rabbits and Bombur cheered happily.

"Could you please be a bit quieter?" Mona said and pointed to their sleeping king. He laid on the ground with his bare chest and they all nodded and began to speak more quiet.

* * *

Thorin was recovering slowly but that didn't really matter. Important was that he recovered completely.

"He needs his full power" Gandalf told them. "The way which lay before us won't be easier"

Mona cared for him very much and nursed his wounds.

He sat against a boulder and Mona saw Bilbo coming at them with wet hair. "Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I just had a bath down in the creek"

Mona thought about taking a bath,too. "Well, I guess it's a good idea to take a bath" she said and looked at Thorin. He gave her a smile and she got up and helped him get up,too.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kili asked as they passed him slowly and headed down to the creek.

"We're taking a bath. You should do that,too" Thorin replied and Kili looked confused. He turned around to the others and said, "Did he tell me I stink?"

They laughed at him. "Well, we really do smell a bit bad. Maybe we should take a bath,too. _Later_..." Balin said. They wanted to give Mona and Thorin at least this bit of privacy. They hadn't had very much of it the last weeks.

Mona helped Thorin take off his trouser and she pulled off her tunic and her trouser,too. They placed the boots on their clothes at the ground and let themselves sink into the lukewarm water of the creek. She started rubbing his body with the water as he did it with hers.  
They enjoyed that touches. His hair was wet and little pearls of water dropped on his face. Mona kissed him passionately. He held her close and breathed, "I love you"  
Once again a kiss and then she answered, "I love you,too. I was so...scared. I really thought you were dead"

He smiled. "It needs more to kill me"

They kissed again and it was a long kiss. They put all the unsatisfied desire in it. After a while they got out of the water and dressed again. Their hair was still wet but the sun was shining bright this day so it dried quite fast. They headed back to the camp and the others watched them.

"How is the water?" Balin asked.

"It's quite warm" Mona said and she helped Thorin to sit down again. Then she put the herbals on his wound and bandaged it again.

Later in the evening Gandalf called them all together. "I'm certain that you are able to go on in one or two days, am I right Thorin?"

Thorin nodded.

"Well, that means I will leave you by then" Gandalf said and they all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked.

"It was my intention to guide you safely through the Misty Mountains. Now there are important businesses I have to care about. But I will meet up with you before your journey ends"

Bilbo was nervous. "I thought you would go with us" he said. He really thought the wizard would protect him the whole journey.

Mona placed a hand on his shoulder. Yes, he knew he still had her and he was thankful for that.

"These are the facts and I cannot change them, Master Baggins. Even if I would like to. A darkness is spreading and I have to talk with my council. But I think I can stay one or two days with you. Until you will go on"

The group was a bit relieved but Bilbo still had sad thoughts.

They all sat around the fire, thinking all by themselves and ate Bilbos stew.

* * *

"And there is no way to change your mind, Gandalf?" Mona said on the day they were going to get back on the road again. Thorins wounds recovered very good and he had no pain anymore.

"I'm afraid no, my dear" but there was a little smile in his voice. Then he said, "But they have you. I am certain that you will take care of them. Am I right?"

Mona gave him a tired smile and then she nodded. "I would give my life for them...all of them" she said to make sure that Gandalf won't think she would just protect her love.

"I know that, Mona" the wizard said and patted her shoulder.

And so the company went on. They crossed the ford and on through nearly head-high grass. Bilbo was talking with Gandalf, he was still very worried.

But then he asked Gandalf about the stairway at the eagle rock.

"Oh that is long ago, Bilbo, very long. There are not many humans living here. And the last time I was here I met him. Him, who created these steps into the Carrock – that's how he calles this rock. He is not coming by daytime because that would be too dangerous. And it would also be inadvisable to wait for him and so we will visit him. And if everything will be alright I will leave you for a while"

"And why does he call this rock Carrock?" Bilbo asked. He got so many more questions circling through his mind.

"Well, because Carrock is just his name for this rock, I guess"

"Who is calling it like this? Who are you talking about?"

"The one we are going to visit. A huge character. I will introduce him to you soon. But just bit by bit. Only by pairs. And you should make sure not to annoy him. He can be furious and very angry. But just if you annoy him or when he is in a bad mood. On the other hand his appearance is also pleasant and marvellous when he is in a good mood. Whatever, you should let me talk with him first"

He adressed that to the whole company. Mona was curious who Gandalf was talking about. Gandalf only told them that his name would be Beorn and that he was also a shapeshifter. He gave Mona and Barbas a look and Mona smiled a bit.

* * *

First Gandalf took Thorin to come and introduced him to Beorn.

They arrived his courtyard and weren't welcomed very friendly by Beorn. "Who are you and what do you want?" he growled.

Thorin was less impressed by his appearance. Beorn was a huge and grumpy man, dark hair, enourmous arms and a long beard. And he had a huge ax.

"I am Gandalf!"

"Never heard that name" Beorn growled harshly and then nodded at Thorin.

"And who is that?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service" Thorin took a rudimentary bow. Beorn huffed.

"I don't need your services" Then he circled them both to look out for more companions.

Gandalf explained to Thorin that Beorn was able to turn himself into a bear.

"So what are you doing here?" Beorn asked the wizard and watched them carefully.

"We are on a journey. My companions and me"

"Companions? I only see one"

"That is true. We didn't want to raid you and so the others are waiting a bit apart. I can call them if you want me to"

"Please" Beorn said and Gandalf called the others.

First Mona and Barbas. They walked up to them and Beorn watched Mona and then he saw Barbas and it seemed to them that he knew what Barbas was.

"Mona from Skyrim. And Barbas from Skyrim" Gandalf introduced them and Beorn was still watching Mona.

Bit by bit the other dwarves came up to them,too.

"And what are you?" Beorn asked Bilbo.

"I am a hobbit from the Shire"

As soon as they were complete Beorn asked, "And now what do you want from me?"

Gandalf told him about their journey so far. Beorn seemed to hate orcs and wargs because his face turned dark and his voice was a deep growl.

The sun was setting and Beorn said, "You might just have made this whole story up but you deserve at least dinner and a warm place to sleep. Come in and make yourself comfortable"

The Company was relieved that he was that friendly. They brought their bags into the house and Barbas was sitting in front of the warm fireplace.

Thorin walked up to Beorn who was in the kitchen and prepared some dinner. "Master Beorn, I would like to have a talk with you outside"

Beorn watched him and said"Let me just finish this"

Thorin nodded and went out of the kitchen and left the house.

The air of that evening was chilly and little steamclouds rose up from the ground. He wrapped his fur coat closer around his body and looked up to the sky.

He could hear that someone approached him. It was Beorn. "Thorin Oakenshield, you wanted to talk with me?" the huge man said.

Thorin looked at him. "Uhm, yes...I...I have seen that you have a little cottage over there" he pointed to a little cabin that was just a few feet away from the main house.

"Yes, there is not much in it. Just a cupboard with some old books, an armchair and a little fireplace. Why do you ask?"

Thorin didn't really know how to say this. "Well, I-I just wanted to ask if it'd be possible that I use that cabin?"

"For what?" Beorn asked curiously.

Thorin blushed a bit. "For...you see, the woman we are travelling with. She...I...We..."

Beorn looked amused and then he said, "She is your wife?"

Thorin looked surprised. "No, well, yes, but we are not married,yet. But we are in love"

Now the huge man seemed to understand. "You mean, because you have a little lack of privacy while you are on the road with your men...Sure, you can use my cabin. She will like it,too. It can be very romantic in there. And it is a warm place even to stay a whole night" he said and winked.

"Thank you"

* * *

Later that evening the Company was sitting at the dining table in Beorns house and talked and ate. Thorin leaned closer to Dwalin and whispered, "I'm not going to sleep in that house tonight"

Dwalin looked at him, confused. "Where will you go?"

Thorin cleared his throat. "I'll stay in that little cabin behind the house"

"Alone?"

Thorin just looked at him.

Dwalin chuckled. "I see"

"It's just that you are informed so no one needs to worry where we are"

Dwalin nodded.

After dinner the dwarves sat down in the living room and enjoyed the warm fireplace. Thorin walked up to Mona and said, "I'd like you to come with me, please"

She looked at him and took his hand. They walked out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see"

They went outside. "Hadn't Beorn told us no to go outside in the night?"

"Shhh...we won't be outside in the night. Come on" he said and he led her to the little cabin which was behind the main house.

"Wow..." she whispered as they entered the cabin. The warm fire in the chimney flickered and the light of it colored the room in a warm and cozy shade. Thorin closed the door.

"Oh Thorin..."

His heart bounced wildly. They both headed towards each other, he wrapped his fur coat around her and they hugged very tight. His tongue opened her mouth gently and entered her.

She kissed him like they had been separated for a long time, her tongue played with his.

He pulled her even closer, spread her legs a bit to have a position where he could feel her even closer.

His hands slid down, touched her back and her botty, grapsed firmly and pulled her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her breasts and belly touched his chest.

They kissed very passionately. They looked at each other breathlessly and there was pure desire in her eyes.

He placed her down again, cupped her cheeks and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You are my Queen" he said and kissed her again like before, his body close to hers.

She pressed her waist close at his lower body. Then she pulled off his fur coat so it fell to the ground. He just watched her while her hands slipped under his tunic without touching his body. It nearly crazed him, he was craving for her touch.

His tunic fell to the ground as well.

Monas eyes rested on his naked chest, the few dark hairs on it shimmered in the light of the fire.

Slowly she touched his chest. He closed his eyes, moaned quietly with pleasure.

Mona could feel the thrill of excitement in her body. She let her fingers touch his scars. He shivered. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at her.

He gently pulled off her woolen cloak and it joined his clothes on the floor. They looked at each other again, she closed her eyes as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her breast at his chest.

She could feel that he had a little goosebumps and she stroked his back. Their kiss intensified, both bodies shivering.

Thorin let his hands slide under her tunic and pulled it off. She was wearing a white singlet. He touched her breasts under the fine fabric.

While he gently stroked them he looked her straight in the eyes. He cupped her breasts, leaned down and kissed them through the fabric and bit them softly. Then he kissed her lips again.

Their hug began to tighten, their pressure grew.

"I want to stay here with you until the sun goes up. There is no place I'd like to be more than in your arms. Oh Thorin, I love you so much. You changed my whole life" she said.

They ended in a kiss again. Both of his hands slid down to her waist and pulled her close to his belly.

His kiss grew to demanding, then he began to nibble at her bottom lip. His hand again slid down her singlet.  
"Oh...Thorin..." she breathed while his hand slid even lower.

Her head fell back, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open.

"Lay down" he whispered hoarsely and backed her while they both got down on the aromatic smelling wooden floor. His hands slid over her skin.

Her waist lifted up and claimed for more. He slowly pulled her trouser down, then he rested on one of his elbows and watched her face which was full of desire and warmly lit by the flames.

"Mona...Mona...you beautiful creature..." he mumbled. Then he pulled off her singlet and touched, kissed and stroked her naked breasts.

While he kissed her breast his hand lowered down to her lap. She closed her eyes and with a guttural moan she rolled over to him and wrapped him with her arms and legs.

She looked at him. And he looked at her.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"And I love you, too. And I always will"

He gently lowered his open lips to hers and whispered, "Please...touch me"

She gently touched his naked chest again, and he pulled his lips away from hers and watched her. Suddenly she placed soft kisses on his scars. His body shivered again, more than before. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips on his battle wounds.

Then she let her hand slid over his light black chest hair, over his strong ripcage and back to his chest.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him down into a kiss again. Then she continued stroking his chest and went on to his shoulders. He could feel her hands on his shoulders, neck, rips, chest until all his senses were stretched to breaking point. Everything in him desired to sink into her.

He took her hand and led her down. She could feel his warmth and hardness through the woolen fabric of his trouser. He placed his hand on hers and pressed it closer to his lap. He mumbled her name over and over again.

"Mona...oh...Mona" and moved their hands in a fast beat until they found the perfect rhythm. Then he opened the four buttons of his trouser and she let her hand slip into it.

They both lay on the side and looked into each others eyes.

His eyes closed at her touch and his chest began to rise and fall heavily.

She placed her hand around his hard member while his hand stroked her back. They both fell into their love and passion.

As they were nearly on the edge he pushed her hand away and rolled onto her. Kneeling over her, he pulled her body tight to his, while his hands backed her from behind until her body arched and her head and shoulder barely touched the floor.

Their bodies were starving for love.

He kneeled on all fours over her and said with a coarse voice that gasped for breath, "Mona, open your eyes"

She did what he told her and looked at him, her blonde hair shining bright on the dark wooden floor. She stroked his cheek. "I love you...Oh, Thorin I love you so much...I never imagined that it would be that strong"

"Oh Mona..." he breathed.

He lowered down on his elbows, his face close over hers. He kissed her with so much love.

"Wait..." he said and reached for his fur coat next to him. "Just move a bit, I will lay this under your body"

She shifted a bit and he placed the warm and soft coat under her. Then she laid down on it and he was over her again. He slowly entered her, both hearts racing.

"Thorin...oh..." she buried her hands into his dark hair that also tickled her skin.

He began to thrust into her. He was very gently at first. They both found a common rhythm and he intensified his thrusts.

She tried to let her eyes open, to watch him but the lust waved over her enormously. "I...I think..." she tried to speak but it was not possible. "Oh Thorin..." She moaned, her body shivered and rose up under his, her head fell back. "Oh...Thorin...oh my..."

She came and a second later her came into her.

He let himself sink down on her. Her breath touched his ear, their hearts beat in the same rhythm. She felt his weight on her while she played with his hair.

The silence of the night fell over them. They both thought about their future. What would happen when they reach Erebor?

He rested on his elbow and looked down into her wonderful green eyes. "Like I said...you are my Queen. I would marry you right away If I could. But what will happen if we fail in the end...what if..."

"Shhh..." she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Let's not talk about it now. First we have to get there. And then we should start thinking about our tactics. And we will never lose each other."

"Alright, we won't talk about it"

He held her close and they both fell to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked that Chapter! And thanks for your reviews!**


	13. Beorns Help

Warm sunlight fell through the small window of the cabin. It was early in the morning and the two figures in front of the chimney were cuddled up and wrapped into the fur coat. Mona opened her eyes slowly and could feel Thorins arms around her and she pressed her back closer against his chest. His warm and soft breath touched her neck and Mona got little goosebumps. She smiled.

Suddenly there was a voice outside the cabin and a knocking at the door. 'Damn...', she thought and turned around to face Thorin.

"Hey...wake up, Thorin" she whispered and shook his shoulder a little bit. He shifted and mumbled, "Hmmm...wha-?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers. A sleepy smile spread on his face.

"Good morning, my love"

He kissed her and as they pulled apart she said, "Someone is outside. There was a knock at the door"

He looked up to the door. "Maybe it's Beorn? Or Dwalin?"  
He got up and put his trouser on and Mona put her trouser and tunic on. Thorin opened the door and Balin stood in front of him.

The old dwarf smiled at him and said, "Good morning, hope your night was pleasant?"

Thorin blushed a bit and Balin said, "Everything's alright, I just wanted to know if you two will have breakfast with us? Beorn is preparing it for us right now"

Now Mona approached them, her arms wrapped around Thorins waist. "Good morning, Balin" she said with a smile. Balin nodded with a smile.

"We'll be there in a minute" Thorin said and Balin walked up to the main house.

Thorin closed the door again, turned around and lifted Mona up on his arms. He pressed her against the door and they kissed passionately.  
Her hand ran through his hair, over his face, down his chest and gripped his shoulders. He began to kiss her neck and Monas head fell against the wooden door and she moaned. "Thorin..."

"Shhhh"

And they slept together again, for this was their last chance for feeling each other for a long time now.

* * *

They went up to the main house and walked into the dining room. "Well, that was not quite a minute" Kili said grinning but Balin said, "Who cares, it's enough food left for you"

Mona smiled at him and they sat down at the table. They all sat in silence a while but then Barbas came up to Mona and said, "I need to talk to you"

She got up and followed him into the living room.

"What's the matter, old friend?" she asked as they sat down.

"Have you told Thorin everything?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you tell him the whole story?"

"Uhm...yes..well, not exactly everything. Just where I'm from, what I am, what I've done. And our story"

Barbas looked at her.

"About...him?"

She shook her head.

"I just told him that I killed a guy and he also knows that his name was Ulfric and that he looked like him"

Barbas laughed, yes, he could laugh.

"Never thought about it but yes, now as you say it, I can see that,too. Anyway, what I wanted to tell is that...as you know, I was in Sovngard,too"

Mona nodded, not sure what Barbas was trying to say.

"I met him" Barbas said.

Silence fell over them. Then Mona got up and walked to the window. "What did he say?" she asked quietly.

"He said...that he is proud of you. And that he forgives you. And..."

"And...?" Mona asked.

"And if you need him he would try and help"

Now Mona turned around. "What?!"

"I'm not sure how but I guess that there might be a way for him to reach this place here,too. Maybe that portal is still open. I'm not sure, but...well, that's just what he told me before I left Tamriel. He wanted you to know that you are a brave woman and that he is proud that you served him and that it was you who killed him"

Mona sighed.

"He used me for his own benefit. And to be honest I only had two choices and both choices meant that I got his blood on my hands"

"He always liked you..."

Mona just huffed and turned around.

"Thank you, Barbas"

"For what?"

"For telling me" she said and walked out of the room and bumped into Kili.

He grabbed her shoulder to beware her from falling. "Whoa, what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"You don't look like nothing" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Kili, please, it's nothing and now let me go" she said and pulled herself off from him and walked outside.

He walked back to the others into the dining room. He gave Thorin a look and he got up and walked over to his nephew.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not certain, but Mona seemed to be angry. She bumped into me when she left the living room and when I asked her if everything's alright she just snapped back that she's fine, then pushed me away and stormed outside. Maybe you should go look after her"

Thorin nodded and patted Kilis back. "Thanks" he said and left the house.

He saw her sitting on a boulder in the courtyard. Mona was gazing up to the sky. He approached her slowly and sat down next to her. She jumped a bit and gave him a tired smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"Nothing..." she said but didn't look at him.

"Mona...you snapped at Kili, pushed him away...did he do something? Did he say something stupid?"

She looked at him surprised. "What? No, it wasn't Kilis fault. He just caught me in a moment I was...angry"

Thorin nodded. "Will you tell me what happened? You had a talk with Barbas. Did he say anything?"

Mona sighed. "He...just told me something. I'm not angry with Barbas. I'm more angry with myself"

Thorin placed his arm around her shoulder and his face was close to hers. "I will always listen if you want to tell me something. Whatever it is...I hope you know that"

She nodded and kissed him. "I know...but now let's go back inside. I guess we have to discuss our journey" They both got up and emtered the house again.

Beorn and Gandalf had joined them,too. Gandalf told Beorn their plans and he hoped that Beorn would help them.

And he really does. He promised to give each of them a pony and Gandalf should get a horse until they reach the forest. He also promised them food supplies which should last for weeks like nuts, flour, dried fruits, buckets of honey, rusk that might last long. He told them that they wouldn't need water on this side of the forest because there would be many creeks and springs.

"But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and hard.", he said. "It's not easy to find water there and food is also very rare. The wilderness is dark and strange and unpredictable. I will give you skins for water so you can fill them. I will also give you some bows and arrows. But I really doubt that there is anything eatable in Mirkwood. There is a black river that will cross your path. Don't drink from this river and don't swim in it.

I heard that it's an enchanted river and that he will bring sleepiness and amnesia. And most important: Never under any circumstances leave the trail! Never! That is all I can advise you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you. You have to trust your luck, your courage and the food I gave you. You have to send the ponies and the horse back to me when you reach the edge of the forest. I wish you a good journey and if you might ever come across my house again you are always welcome here."

They thanked him but they also felt a bit sad at his serious words and they were aware that their Quest was more dangerous than they had thought. Even if they would survive the dangers on their way to Erebor...there would be a dragon waiting for them in the end.

And especially Bilbo had his full trust that Mona and Barbas would help them the most in the end. At this thought Thorin turned away from his men, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**This was a bit shorter but I just thought it might be a good ending for this chapter to show Thorins deep feelings.**

**Next chapter will be longer again! **

**Thanks for your reviews! :-) **


	14. Goodbye and get lost

**Thanks to my loyal readers & reviewers. **

**Or to say it with Thorins words: Loyalty, Honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that! **

**Here we go! :-) **

* * *

Thorin knew that his men trust Mona to help them defeating the dragon. But the more he thought about all this the more it hurt. He loved her so much and it was painful for him to think about the dragon. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to reclaim Erebor, to build it up and bring life back to his kingdom. To his home. And he wanted Mona at his side until his own dying day.

He was in these deep thoughts as Fili placed a hand on his shoulder. Thorin twitched a bit and looked at his nephew. Fili seemed to see the sadness in his uncles eyes and he whispered, "We will win this fight. Together. And in the end you will marry her and you will live a peaceful life. I trust her ability to fight Smaug. You do that,too, am I right?"

Thorin nodded. „I just can't bear the thought about losing her"

"You won't lose her. You won't lose any of us." And then Fili hugged his uncle. Mona watched that scene and smiled.

They packed their stuff and had lunch with Beorn before they left his house. They rode up north because Beorn had told them that there would be an entrance to a barely used path straight through Mirkwood which would lead them directly to the Lonely Mountain.

They rode in silence and the sun was setting lower and lower until the landscape was bathed in golden light. It was the time when they left their thoughts about being hunted by orcs behind and began to sing and laugh again. Barbas was trotting next to Monas pony.

„_Are you mad at me?"_ he asked in his silent voice.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault."

The others were now used to that strange kind of conversation and so they didn't really pay attention to it anymore.

„_I just think it might be a good idea if you keep it in mind. To call for help if needed."_

Mona was silent for a moment and then she said, "I don't know how to call."

„_I'm sure you'll know when the time is right."_

She just nodded and they fell silent again, both just listened to the songs of the dwarves.

It was evening and they set up a camp. Fili and Kili were the first to guard while the others laid down for sleep.

Fili watched his uncle and Mona cuddled up together. He thought about the conversation a few hours ago. Kili looked at his brother and asked curiously, "What are you thinking about?"

Fili answered, "I thought about our uncle and Mona."

Kili now watched them,too and smiled. „She is perfect for him."

Fili nodded. „I've never seen him like this. Back in Beorns house as he turned away from us, I walked up to him and we talked and he had tears in his eyes. Can you believe that?"

Kili shook his head, he'd never seen his uncle, that majestic and proud king, crying. „Why had he tears in his eyes?", Kili asked.

„He was thinking about the end of our journey. The dragon and that Mona might be the only chance to defeat him once and for all. Even if she killed a dragon alone in her past life he seems to love her more than his own life. He is afraid of losing her."

Kili once again looked to Thorin and Mona and then he said, "I'm certain that this journey will end well for all of us. He really deserves to be happy."

And then they both fell silent and concentrated on the surrounding.

* * *

They went on for two more days without resting very long. Mona was now riding next to Thorin at the head of the group. It was an uneventful ride, the only things they saw on their way were grassland, flowers, birds and some trees and from time to time a pack of deer.

On the third day they rode the whole night and Bilbo had the feeling that he had seen a huge bear trotting alongside with them through the bushes and when he asked Gandalf he only answered, "Be quiet and don't look!"

They rested again but it was just a short night because they went on before the break of dawn. In the light of the day they could see the forest drawing closer and closer at them like a huge and dark wall.

Bilbo had a strange feeling, it was as a great silence settled upon them.

It was afternoon when they arrived the edge of Mirkwood and they rested under a big tree.

„Now, this is Mirkwood," Gandalf told them. "The biggest forest of the northern world. I hope you like it's sight. And now you have to send the ponies back."

Some of the dwarves began to protest but Gandalf said sharply, "Beorn is not that far away as you might think and it would be the best for all of you to keep your promise, because he is a dangerous enemy. Haven't you seen that huge bear night over night walking with us? Bilbo had seen him."

Barbas looked at Gandalf. „And I scented him." he said.

Gandalf nodded and continued, "He was protecting you but he also wanted to make sure that you keep your promise and now please send back those ponies."

„And what's with that horse?" Thorin asked. „You haven't said a word about sending it back,too."

„No, and I won't send it back."

„So how's your promise keeping?"

„That is my business. I won't send it back. I will ride it back."

'So this is it', Mona thought. 'Now he's leaving us alone'.

„It would be needless to try to change my mind," he said to the company. "We already discussed it back at the Carrock. Like I said there are important businesses in the south. And I'm already too late because I was caring for your business. But maybe we will meet again before the end is near. Or maybe not. It depends on your luck and your courage. And you have Master Baggins with you. I already told you that there is more in him than meets the eye. As well as Mona and Barbas. Now, be a bit more jolly, Bilbo. Don't look so angry! And you, Thorin and Company, be a bit more confident and not that sad. It's your journey after all. Please forget that dragon and that forest at least until tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Bombur was eating some of the nuts and Bofur said harshly, "You can't just eat the nuts! We have to be careful with the supplies! You're fat enough you won't die of starving!"

Mona could see that those words hurt Bombur and she said, "Bofur, don't be that mean with him."  
Bofur looked at Bombur and regreted his words. „I'm sorry, it was not my intention to hurt you."

„You are good in calming people down," Balin said and lowered down next to Mona. She smiled at him. „I had to learn many things back home and the art of speaking was very important. I had to negotiate very much."

She fell silent, Barbas had placed his head on her lap and was sleeping. She stroked his soft fur.

„May I tell you something?" Balin suddenly asked.

She looked at him and nodded.

„I know Thorin for a very very long time. He went through so many battles and he had build a new home for the dwarves up in the Blue Moutains. He created something new, a good life for all those lost people. But the thought about his home, about Erebor was always deep inside of him. It was always his greatest desire to reclaim his home and get the treasures and the gold back. That was his only impulse of going on that Quest. Until he met you. And I don't mean that in any negative way. I must say thank you."

Mona was surprised and a bit confused.

"Thanks for what?"

"For showing him love. Showing him that there is more than just the gold. Since he met you, since he fell in love with you the gold is not his greatest desire anymore. He would take Erebor even without the gold when he only has you at his side in the end."

Monas heart was beating fast at Balins words. She smiled at him.

„I'm a bit speechless right now." she admitted.

He gave her a smile and said, "There is no need to say anything. I just wanted you to know that."

They saw Thorin approaching them and Balin got up and said, "Good night, Mona."

„Good night, Balin. And thanks."

Barbas had trotted up to Kili and Fili.

Balin winked at Mona and then nodded at Thorin as they passed each other.

„Seemed you had a nice talk," Thorin said and sat down behind her, placed his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.

„Yes, it was quite nice."

He tucked her hair behind her left ear and whispered, "I can't stop telling you how much I love you."

She smiled again and turned her head around, placed her hand in his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Of course there was a quiet whistle again from Kili but it seemed that Fili shut him up. When they pulled apart she whispered, "I'm tired."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. „Then you should sleep."

She cuddled herself up at him, placed her face against his chest and mumbled, "Hold me close."

"I will." he said and leaned his back against a tree and pulled her even closer, placed his fur coat around her,too. Soon they both were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning was full of mumbling and annoyed talking. Gandalf hadn't changed his mind of course and so they had to take their bags off the ponies and then started to divide it. They filled their waterbags at a clean spring. Bilbo believed that he had the most baggage, he was annoyed of the thought that he had to walk with all this stuff on his back.

„Don't mind that," Thorin said. "It will become lighter soon. It won't take long and all of you will wish for heavier bags as soon as there is barely food in it."

They sent the ponies back home. Bilbo thought that he saw the shadow of a bear walking next to the ponies.

And then it was Gandalf who said goodbye. Bilbo was sitting on the ground, very sad. He wished to go with Gandalf.

„Goodbye!" Gandalf said to Thorin. „And goodbye to all of you! Now you have to go straight through the forest. Never leave the path! If you leave it I am sure that you won't find it again and you will never get out of Mirkwood. And then neither I, nor anyone else will see you again!"

„Do we really have to go through?" Bilbo sighed.

„Yes, you have to," Gandalf answered. „If you want to reach the other side! You have two choices. Cross that forest or surrender. And I won't allow you to go back, Bilbo! I'm sure that Mona would be angry with you for she had made a promise to protect you!" He looked at her and she gave him a tired smile.

„I'm ashamed that you have such thoughts, Master Baggins!" Gandalf said.

„No, that was not what I was going to say," Bilbo said. „I was just curious if there is no way around?"

„There is a way around if it is no matter for you to walk up 200 miles to the north or 400 miles to the south. But even then you won't find a safer way. There are no safe ways in this part of the world. Stay on that path, stay brave, always go for the best and with much luck you will find out of that forest one day. And then you will overlook the marshes and in the distance there will be the Lonely Mountain where the good old Smaug is hiding – and I hope that he does not await you."

„That's a big comfort..." Thorin grumbled. „Goodbye! If you won't come with us now you should really leave."

„Good, see you again!" Gandalf said, turned his horse around and rode off to the west.

But he turned his head as he was just in shout distance and called a last goodbye and that they should never leave the path and with that he was gone.

„Yes, goodbye and get lost!" some of the dwarves mumbled angrily.

Thorin took Monas hand and then he said to all of them, "This is the most dangerous path of our journey now. We have to stay close together!"

And so they took their bags and waterskins and left the light and immersed into the darkness of the Mirkwood.


	15. Never leave the path

The more they entered the forest the more darkness surrounded them.

Mona could feel Thorins grib around her hand tighten. As soon as their eyes were adapted to the darkness they could see a few sunbeams tried to get through the trees. But even this stopped after a few miles.

They'd been walking for a long time until they reached that black river Beorn had warned them about.

„What now? Thorin, how do we get on the other side?" Ori asked.

Thorin looked around but he had no idea. Suddenly Bilbo called, "There's a boat on the other side!"

They all tried to locate that boat but only Mona was able to see it. „A boat on the other side is not very helpful. We need it on this side." Fili said.

„_It's not that wide...you could..."_ Barbas said and Mona looked at him.  
„You want me to...?"

Barbas nodded.

„What?" Kili asked and they were now all looking at her.

Mona sighed. „Well, there is that Dragonshout I could use to reach the other side. The river seems not too wide and I guess it might work. So I could reach the other side, take the boat and bring it here."

„Is it safe?" Thorin asked concerned. He didn't want her to fall into that black, enchanted river.

„Yes, it's called Whirlwind Sprint. It would rush me forward and carry me with the speed of a tempest."

They all looked quite awestruck again, they were really fascinated by her powers.

"I guess it is our only chance" Dwalin said and looked at Thorin. He was still worried. He held Mona close and said, "Be careful, my love." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Mona took a rope which she wanted to put on the boat.

„Now, my fellows, please take some steps back" she said and shifted her weight on her left leg.

„_Good luck"_ she heard Barbas and then she shouted,

"WULD NAH KEST!"

The others couldn't really see what happened next, they heard her shouting, then dust swirling around and Mona was gone.

It was silent for a couple of moments and Thorin was on the edge of his nerves. Suddenly they could hear her from the other side of the river. „I'm fine!" she called and they all breathed out relieved. Fili placed a hand on his uncles shoulder and smiled at him.

They now waited for her to bring the boat. When she reached them again they congratulated her and Thorin pulled her into a thankful kiss. „You did great." he whispered.

Then he turned to look at the boat. „Well, it's not that big. I guess we have to split up"

„Who goes first?" Bilbo asked.

„I go. And you. Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin and Dori." Thorin said. „The next should be Ori and Nori, Bifur and Bofur. Then Balin, Mona and Barbas. And the last should be Dwalin and Bombur."

„I'm always the last." Bombur mumbled annoyed.

„Well, you are a bit..." Bofur wanted to say but Mona gave him a look.

„Nevermind...just accept Thorins decision." he said instead and turned around.

The first group set over the river and arrived safely at the other side. They all managed it but then something went wrong. Dwalin left the boat and Bombur wanted to get up,too but he stumbled and fell into the water.

"BOMBUR!" Bofur cried out and Mona threw the rope so Bombur could grab it. Together they pulled him out of the water.

He was soaking wet but they were more worried that he was fast asleep. They gathered around him, not sure what to do. Suddenly they could hear a hornsound north from where they were sitting and they could also hear dogs barking. There seemed to be a hunting somewhere. They fell silent.

Bombur was happily sleeping with a smile on his face.

That night was really sad. Thorin was in deep thoughts, started to think that this was a stupid idea. But then he looked at Mona, she was asleep in his arms and he smiled a bit. If he wouldn't be on this Quest maybe he'd never met her.

The next days were full of worries,too. The forest had the same darkness as on the other side. They splitted the baggage and four of them were carrying Bombur. They turned that every few hours.

A few days later they only had barely food left and for the dwarves that seemed to be very hard. Mona and Barbas were the only ones in the group that had not so much worries about it. Back in Skyrim, on her Quest to reach Sovngarde she had barely food, too and she was used to such a situation.

Four days after they had crossed the river they arrived a little path where the shadows were not as dark and some light fell down to them. But there was not much food around only some mushrooms and herbals.

Some leaves fell to the ground and they were aware that it was going to be autumn soon.

Bombur was still sleeping and they were all on the edge of their energy.

Two days later they arrived a valley which was full of oaks.

„When will that forest end? When?" Thorin said and turned around to look at his men. "Someone has to climb on one of that high trees and take a look around"

Mona said, "Let me do it. I'm the only one around here with at least a bit more energy to climb a tree." He nodded and Mona began to climb up a huge tree.

She arrived the top of the tree and looked up. The light blinded her eyes at first, the sun was shining very bright. She could hear the dwarves calling but she wasn't able to answer. She just enjoyed the light after all that darkness down there.

As she looked around her heart sank. She could only see an ocean of green treetops. She watched the butterflies around her and enjoyed the soft wind on her face. Then she looked all around. No, there seemed to be no end. She sighed and climbed back down.

„Could you see anything?" Dwalin asked.

She shook her head. "Only green trees all around. There seems to be no end."

„What shall we do? What?" some of the dwarves cried out and let themselves sink down to the ground.

Mona watched them with sorrow in her eyes.

On that evening they were eating the last bits of their food. Mona walked up to Kili and Fili, they looked very tired and sad. She sat down between them and said, "I'm sure that we will find the way out of this forest soon."

„Why are you still that confident?" Fili asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess because I went through harder times before."

„Have you ever tried to move on without eating?" Kili asked.

„Yes, I was on my way from Winterhold to Rorickstead...I had to cross high snowy mountains, forests and fight against sabertooth-tigers and wolves and ice trolls. And believe me...Ice Trolls are very hard to fight. Whatever...I had barely food. But...but I managed it somehow."

„You're not an average woman..." Fili said.

„Yes, you're not even a real human..." Kili said grumpily.

Wow, that was hard. That was really hard. She got up.

„Mona...oh...no, please I didn't...I mean..." Kili stammered and regreted what he had said. Fili hit him on his neck. „How could you say something like that?" he hissed.

Mona walked past Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. They watched her and Thorin got up. „What happened?" he asked but she just waved him off.  
He glared at his nephews and walked up to them. „What happened? What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"She wanted to comfort us and Kili said something to her...it hurt her."

„WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Now the others looked up.

Kili was looking to the ground, afraid of his uncle. Then he said, "I...I said that she's not even a real human."

„Are you insane? Have you lost your damn mind somewhere on that quest?" Thorin growled, turned around and searched for her.  
She was sitting a bit apart from the group, back against one of the oak trees. He approached her and sat down in front of her. She didn't look at him but he could see that she had cried. "Mona..." he whispered and took a hand of hers. She sobbed. „I have to apologize for my nephew."

„No, he has to apologize, not you." she said. He nodded.

„Please, look at me."

She looked him in the eye. „My men are all on the edge of their nerves. They are not used to starve. And my nephews are still young, this is their first journey."

Mona cut him off by kissing him. As they pulled apart she quietly said, "I know...It was just...I wasn't prepared to hear something like this from any of them."

He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "They love you. They all do. Never forget that. We wouldn't be at this point of our Quest without your help. And they all know that. They are so thankful to have you here."

Suddenly they could hear excited muttering from the others and they walked back to the camp to see Bombur awake.

„Where am I? Why am I so hungry?"

He had forgotten everything between their first meeting at Bilbos house and this moment.

They told him what had happened so far and as he heard that there is no food left he sat up and cried.

„Why did I wake up? I had such wonderful dreams! I dreamed that I walked through a forest just like this but it was lighted up by lamps hanging from trees and fireplaces on the ground. There was a huge festival. There was a King of the Forest and they all sang, and had plenty of food."

„Please stop talking about food." Nori said a bit annoyed.

They went on walking the whole day and Bombur was moaning that his legs wouldn't carry him any longer.

„No! You won't lay down and sleep! We carried you long enough so make your legs carry you now!"

Suddenly he let himself sink down to the ground and said, "Go on if you want! I will stay here, sleep and dream from all that food. If it's the only way to get it. I just hope that I will never wake up again!"

Mona watched Thorin who was thinking hard.

Then they could hear Balin say something.

„What?" Bilbo asked.

„I'm not certain, but I thought that I saw a shimmering light through the trees." Balin said again.

They all tried to see something between the trees and were now aware that there was a red shimmering light somewhere in the distance. Even Bombur got on his feet again and they all ran towards the light without thinking what might wait for them.

They could see burning torches and fire under the trees but it was a few miles away from their path.

„It seems that my dreams came true." Bombur said. He wanted to run into the forest but Mona and Dwalin could hold him back.

"Gandalf and Beorn had warned us to leave that path." she said.

"A festival would mean nothing good if we will never be able to leave this place." Thorin added.

"But without that festival we won't live any longer." Bombur protested and Bilbo agreed.

They discussed a long time until Barbas said, "I will go and look what that is all about."

"No, Barbas, you cannot leave the trail." Mona said very worried.

"I have the best nose and will always find a way back. I also found you." he said and they all agreed that he was the right choice.

"Please, be careful." Mona said and Barbas trotted into the forest.

They waited a long time but Barbas didn't come back.

"By Mahal, I'm going to get me some food now!" Bombur cried out and ran into the forest.

"No, stay!" they all called after him but he walked on until they couldn't see him anymore. Now there was only one way to get their companions back. They left the path and ran into the forest.


	16. Attercop, Attercop

They ran up to the lighted camp in front of them but suddenly all the lights went out and it was pitch black around them. They couldn't see or find each other and were stumbling around for a while but after some moments they found each other again.

"Anyone of you remember where our path is?" Ori asked a bit worried. They had absolutely no idea.

"Where is Barbas? He must be here somewhere." Mona said and called out, "Barbas! Where are you?!" But there was no answer. She could feel a hand gripping hers and she could feel the soft fur of Thorins coat. He was still at her side, that relieved her very much.

"We should stay here until morning comes. Maybe we can see the path when there is a bit more light." Thorin said. So they sat a camp and all of them went to sleep but it took no long time until Dori, who had the first watch, whispered, "The lights are coming back! Over there! More than before!"

They all got up and watched. He was right, there were more lights than before just a few miles in front of them. They moved slowly towards them, holding each other at the hands to not lose any of them again.

As they approached closer Thorin said, "We won't ran again! No one moves until I say so! Bilbo, you should go and talk to them. I'm sure that they won't be afraid of you."

„But maybe I am afraid of them." Bilbo whispered but Mona turned into the direction of his voice and whispered, "We are all here. If anything happens, just call out."

When they reached the lights they pushed Bilbo into it. He had no time to put on that special ring he had found in the depth of the Misty Mountains.

As soon as he stood in the camp all the lights went out and complete darkness surrounded them again.

„Bilbo?!" they called out but they couldn't find him and there was no answer from him.

"Thorin, we lost Barbas and Bilbo!" Mona said and she was very worried.

"We will find them. Trust me." he said and stroked her hair.

Suddenly they could hear a sound and a voice crying out. Dori said, "I think I found Bilbo!"

„Bilbo is it you?" Kili asked but again no answer. Mona knelt down besides the figure and then she said, "He's fast asleep!"

She began to shake him and as he slowly woke up he was not very amused.

"Ohh, I had such a wonderful dream. So much food..."

„It's like Bombur!" they called.

A second later Bilbo was asleep again and they decided to stay at that place until the morning would come.

* * *

In the middle of the night Kili woke up the others because he had seen those lights again in the distance.

They stayed down and just listened first but then they slowly approached the lights again. Suddenly all the lights went out again and they lost each other. Bilbo was afraid, he walked around worried and cried out their names and he could hear the others around him do the same. But he could hear that the voices backed away from him and soon he was alone in the darkness.

He was scared to death. "What should I do?" he mumbled. "I guess I stay here for the night."  
He sat down with the back against one of the trees and started to think about food, plenty of delicious food. Suddenly he could feel something touching his skin. It felt like sticky, chewy cord and it was touching his left hand and as he tried to move he could feel that his legs were covered in that stuff already. He landed on his nose again.

He looked up and saw that huge, ugly spider approaching him. She must have wrapped her web around him while he had been deep in his thoughts.

Bilbos heart was racing, he thought that this might be the way he would die. After all these dangers he went through. The trolls, the orcs, Azog...now he will die by being eaten by a huge spider. Somehow he had to giggle about the irony of this.

Then he could hear a deep growl somewhere behind him and he could feel that the spider backed away from him and let out a scream. There was that dark growl again and the spider backed away completely, let Bilbo lay on the ground covered nearly completely in her web.

"Oh no, was that a warg?" he thought but then he could feel teeth trying to free him.

As soon as his hands had been free he took his small sword and cut his legs free. He swung his sword in front of him trying to defend himself from that creature.

"Shh...it's me, Barbas." he could hear the friendly voice of the dog next to him. Bilbos heart slowed down a bit and he breathed out relieved.

"Barbas...where have you been?"

"There's no time to talk, the others are in danger. There are more of these huge spiders out here. Come on, follow me."

Bilbo got up on his feet and took Barbas tail, afraid to lose him again. They managed to walk slowly through the forest.

"Barbas, could you see what kind of lights that were?"

"Elves. I guess they are living in these forests."

Bilbo kept silent.

Barbas stopped and Bilbo nearly fell over him. "What's the matter?" Bilbo whispered.

"Be quiet." Barbas said and they both listened to a conversation between a group of spiders. They were talking about the dwarves.

"That was a hard fight. But it was worth it!" one of them said.

"I am sure they will taste delicious!" another one replied.

„Don't let them hang too long." a third one added. "They are not as fat as they should be. I guess they haven't eaten for a long time."

„Kill them, I say!" a fourth one hissed. "Kill them and then hang them for a while again!"

„I'm sure they are dead by now." the first said again.

„They are not. I've seen one of them moving a few moments ago. I guess they are waking up by now after a long sleep. Come on I will show you."

Then the fat spider crawled up a tight rope towards a couple dozen bundles hanging in a row down from a branch.

Bilbos heart nearly stopped beating as he saw them hanging in the tree.

The spider crawled to the fattest bundle. 'That must be poor Bombur' Bilbo thought to himself.

They could hear a loud cry coming out of the bundle. "He's still alive!", Bilbo whispered relieved and was sure that the rest of them would be alive,too.

The spider fell down from the branch as Bombur kicked her. The other spiders just laughed. "You are right! They are still alive and ready to fight!"

"I will end his filthy life now!" the spider said angrily and climbed up that tree again.

Bilbo looked at Barbas. "We need to distract them. Any ideas?" Barbas said and Bilbo looked around. He saw some pebbles on the ground. He took a big one and weigh it in his hands. "I'm good in throwing these pebbles." he said and grinned.

"Great, go pick some more!" Barbas replied and helped him to pick up some nice heavy pebbles.

Barbas looked up and saw that the spider was dangerously close at Bombur again. "Bilbo, now!" he said and Bilbo threw the stone. It hit the spider on her head and she fell passed out to the ground.

The next stone hit the spider that had been sitting in the middle of the web. She was immediately dead.

Now the spiders were very angry and excited. They totally forgot about the dwarves.

„Who is fighting us?" they called out. Barbas pressed himself down to the ground, his grey fur protected him in the darkness. He wanted to give Bilbo a sign to go down but he was gone.

"Bilbo?" Barbas whispered but there was no answer. "Damn...Bilbo!?"

Suddenly he could hear Bilbos voice at his ear but he couldn't see him. "What kind of magic is that?" Barbas asked surprised but Bilbo just said, "I will tell you later. Just help me now. I will go over there and talk with them. You stay here and talk with them, too. Be careful so they won't see you."

Barbas nodded and wished him luck. Bilbo continued throwing stones and was tempting the spiders away from his friends.

He hid behind a tree and began to sing:

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree_

_Old fat spider can't see me!_

_Attercop! Attercop!_

_Won't you stop, stop your spinning and look for me?_

_Old Tomnoddy, all big body, Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!_

_Attercop! Attercop!_

_Down you drop!_

_You'll never catch me up your tree!_

He sang and threw more stones and the spiders were more angry than before. All of them were after him and suddenly they heard another voice from the other side of the camp singing:

_Lazy Lob and crazy cob_

_are weaving webs to wind me!_

_I am far more sweet than other meat,_

_but still they cannot find me!_

_Here am I, naughty little fly;_

_you are fat and lazy!_

_You cannot trap me, though you try,_

_in your cobwebs crazy!_

That was not quite good but all Barbas could manage to sing right now and he saw them now coming towards him. He backed away more into the darkness and saw a hole in one of the trees. He hid in there and stayed silent.

Suddenly the spiders saw a sword flying threw the air on the other side of the camp and turned around to run towards it. They were all after Bilbo again and he ran and tried to distract them. Then he heard a loud barking. He stopped as he realised that Barbas was coming out of his cover and Bilbo closed his eyes.

'Why is he doing that?' he thought and saw the spiders running towards the dog. Barbas ran and led the spiders a good way away from the camp. Bilbo was still standing and watching until he couldn't see them anymore. He looked up at the bundles and was aware what Barbas was doing. He was leading the spiders away so Bilbo could cut the others free without being disturbed by the spiders.

'I hope you survive this.' he sadly said and it was adressed to Barbas.

* * *

Bilbo started to climb up the tree and crawled carefully to the first bundle. He cut the web and could see Fili. He managed to help him up on the branch and cut the whole web.

"Take your knife and cut them free! We might have not much time!" Bilbo said and together they cut all of the others free.

They managed to free Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Bombur.

"Over there!" Kili pointed at the rest of the bundles but now they could hear the barking drawing closer again and then they could see the spiders running behind Barbas. It wasn't Barbas intention to lead them back to the camp but he couldn't run too far away without losing his friends again. The spiders saw that some of the dwarves were free again and started to attack.

Bilbo cut the rest of them free and they all started to fight them. In the end they managed to kill them all withouth getting hurt.

They all ran back to one of that camps they had followed the whole night. They lay down on the ground, breathed heavily.

Barbas came up to Mona and she hugged him. "I thought I'd lost you!"

„Where is Thorin?" Mona suddenly said, aware that he was missing. They all looked around, worried.

"He's not here!" Kili called out. They walked around the camp, called his name but there was no answer.

Monas heart sank, she could feel her knees getting weak and she grabbed Dwalins arm to prevent herself from falling. "Hey, stay with me. Come on, he is fine, I'm sure!" he tried to comfort her and patted her cheek gently.

"I will go back to the spider camp and look for him." Barbas said. "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

He ran into the darkness again. Mona was now sitting on the ground, tears rolled down her cheek. Kili walked up to her and said, "He is strong, he will be fine."

She gave him a look. He gave her a light smile and knelt down in front of her. He took her hand and added, "I know that might not be the right moment but I really have to apologize for what I said earlier. I am so so sorry."

She looked him in the eye and tried to smile at him but tears were bursting out and he held her close in his arms and stroked her head. "Shhh...we will find him. Trust me."

Barbas returned and Mona got up, "Where is he? Barbas..."

„There was no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he managed to get away and is now searching for us. He might be somewhere out there."

„We have to go and search him!" Mona called.

Balin placed a hand on her arm and said, "If we go deeper in that forest we will never get out of here."

„We really need to rest now. I am certain that we will find a way out of here and find Thorin again when morning comes" Dwalin said.

They all agreed except for Mona. She just fell silent and laid down to the ground.

They didn't put up a guard that night but it wasn't really necessary because Mona was awake the whole night, thinking what had happened to Thorin.


	17. Barrel Ride

Thorin woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly he could hear a voice calling his name.

"Thorin Oakenshield! Get on your feet!"

Thorin managed to get up slowly and looked up. His eyes narrowed. "Thranduil!" he growled with his dark voice.

The elven king looked annoyed at him until he asked, "What are you doing in my kingdom?"

Thorin just replied, "I am starving!"

"Why did you attack my people three times in the middle of their festival?" Thranduil continued to ask.

"We didn't attack your people!" Thorin called. "We came in peace to ask for help! We were starving to death!"

"And where are your friends now? What are they doing?"

"I don't know. I'm certain they are starving!"

He thought about Mona, his heart sank and he narrowed his eyes again and looked at Thranduil, "You betrayed us once! Now you can help! Please!"

"Why have you been in the forest?"

"To find food and water!"

"But why did you enter the forest?" the elf asked again.

Now Thorin fell silent. He didn't want to tell that elven king anything about his Quest. He didn't trust him.

"If that's what you wish for." the king said. "Arrest him until he is willing to tell us the truth! Evenif it would last 100 years!"

The elves captivated him and locked him up in their prison. They had given him much food and much to drink but it was nothing fine.

Whatever, elves are no orcs and they handled their prisoners better even if they are their enemies.

And so Thorin was sitting in that prison and after he ate all the food he started thinking about his companions. What had happened to them? Mona, what happened to her? He could feel a deep sadness washing over him and he cried.

This time he really cried.

* * *

Morning came and there was no sign of Thorin.

"We should now go look out for the path." Balin suggested and they all walked into the direction they thought might be the path. Mona was silent, daunting silent.

"She looks not very good." Fili whispered to Dwalin and Kili and they nodded.

Mona was pale, dark shadows under her eyes. "Mona, have you slept last night?" Bilbo asked. She shook her head.

_"I've never seen you like this before..."_

Mona kept silent, she didn't want to answer any of them. She was thinking hard where Thorin might be. If she would ever see him again. Her heart ached at this thought. They walked the whole day but didn't find the path.

Night fell over them again but suddenly there was bright light and torches around them and they could see elves pointing their bows with arrows at them.  
The dwarves didn't even think about fighting. Bilbo put on that ring again and so the elves never counted him. He followed them while the dwarves, Mona and Barbas were pushed forward. They had been blindfolded and so they couldn't see where they were going.

Bilbo could see them crossing a bridge that led them into a palace. He could hear the water rushing loud and fast under them. They crossed the bridge and in the end they stood in front of the elven king as well.

"Take off that chains. We need no chains in here! No one can leave this place once he is brought in here through that enchanted doors!"

Mona looked at him and was suddenly aware who that was. "YOU!" she called out loud and they all looked surprised at her. "You are Thranduil!"

The elf gave her a curious smile and then he asked in a deep voice, "Have we ever met before?"

She took a step forward and said, "No! But I know that you are a betrayer!"

Thranduil laughed a dirty laugh. "You sound like someone I know well."

She knew that he was talking about Thorin but she didn't want to say his name in front of that man. She was afraid that she might put Thorin in danger if Thranduil was aware that he was somewhere out there in his kingdom.

"So tell me what were you doing in my forest?" he asked.

But they didn't tell him anything more than Thorin had done.

"What did we do, oh your highness?!" Balin asked. „Is it a crime to get lost in a forest, hungry and thirsty and nearly killed by huge spiders? Are those spiders your pets that it makes you so angry if some of them die?"

Now Thranduil was very angry, "It is a crime to stray through my empire without my permission! Have you forgotten where you are? Didn't you use the path my people created? Haven't you attacked my people three times in the forest during a festival? After all these breaches of peace don't you think it would be my right to know what you are doing here? And if you won't answer me I will lock you up in my prison until you learn to speak!"

Mona could understand Thorins hate against this elf. He hadn't helped back at the attack of Smaug, he hadn't helped during Azogs attack at Moria and now he was that mad and locked them up as his prisoners instead of helping them. She was going to say something but Dwalin put his hand on her arm and shook his head slowly.

"Put them in single cells! But give them food and drinks!"

They were pushed forward again and brought down into the prison and got locked up in single cells. Thranduil hadn't told them that Thorin would be somewhere down there,too.

* * *

Bilbo was hiding for two weeks now. He never took off that ring and so he could manage to locate the surrounding and found out where each of his friends was locked up.

One day he could hear a conversation between two elves that there would be another dwarf sitting deeper in the prison.

He was sure that this might be Thorin and so he tried to find him. After some difficulties he finally found him.

Bilbo saw that Thorin looked as miserable as Mona did.

"Pss..." Bilbo hissed and Thorin looked up but couldn't see anyone. "Thorin, it's me..." Bilbo said again. Now Thorin shifted and whispered, "Bilbo? Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

Bilbo smiled a bit and sai,:"That doesn't matter now. Just listen to me. We are all in prison. Except me, but that is another story and we don't have much time for that."

"Mona? Is she with you?" Thorin asked and Bilbo could hear the concern in the dwarven kings voice.

"Yes, she is also locked up and if it relieves you...she gave that elven king hell."

Thorin smiled. "So what's your plan?" he asked and Bilbo was silent for a second.

"I will go up to them and tell them that you are also in prison. Do you want me to tell them something?"

Thorin thought a moment then he said, "Tell them that they should all keep our Quest secretly. If Thranduil is asking they should stay silent."

Bilbo nodded but was aware that Thorin couldn't see him and so he said,"Fine...I'm going now."

"Bilbo, wait..."

"Yes?"

"Tell her that I love her...and that we will be together again soon!"

Bilbo smiled and said, "I will and now I'm going!"

And with that Bilbo managed his way back. He told each of them Thorins message and they were all relieved that their king was still alive. The last one was Mona. He told her Thorins message. She was so happy. "Bilbo, I don't know what that magic is that makes you dissapear like this but...do you have a plan how we can use that to escape?"

"No, I'm not sure but I will go down to Thorin again and try to set up a plan with him, alright? Anything you want me to tell him?"

"Just tell him that everything will be alright and that I love him."

"Stay strong." Bilbo said and went down to Thorins cell again.

They had a long talk but no idea how to escape safely.

Then Thorin said, "Gandalf told me that there is more on you than meets the eye. I trust you now, so please find a way out of here for all of us."

Bilbo was not very happy about that. He wasn't really used that people confide in him.

* * *

One day Bilbo snooped around and discovered something interesting.

He watched the river that fell down in cascades which would join the Mirkwood river somewhere in the east. There was a portcullis which was open sometimes because that way was used very much.  
Bilbo discovered that there was a tunnel which led him into the basement of the palace. There were many barrels, a lot of barrels because the elves and especially their king were addicted to vine. The vine must be imported from outside maybe from the humans because there were no good vine branches near that forest.

While Bilbo was hiding behind the barrels he could see the use of that trapdoors. He heard that there was a city of humans down at the Long River. From that city the vine barrels are brought up to the palace and as soon as the barrels were empty they would throw them back into the water through those trapdoors so that the barrels would arrive the human city again.

Bilbo sat there for a long time thinking about all those things he had heard and a plan was growing on his mind.

* * *

After the prisoners got their dinner Bilbo could hear the cellarer saying good night to the commander of the Guards.

"Now come with me." he said. "Try that new vine that arrived today. I have much work tonight bringing the empty barrels out and to make it easier we will take a drink now!"

"Very good! Tonight is a festival up there so let's try if that vine is good enough for the king!"

Bilbo was still watching and after a while he was aware that both of the elves were fast asleep. That must have been a very strong vine. Silently he sneaked up at them and took the key ring. It was a heavy ring but somehow he managed to take it without making any noise.

First he went to open Balins cell and closed it after the dwarf left the cell. Balin was very surprised and so he started to ask Bilbo what his plan was but Bilbo said, "Silent! We have to free the others first. Come on!"

They went from cell to cell and released them all.

"Now we go down and release Thorin." Bilbo said and saw how Monas face lighted up and so they tried to go down into the prison without making too much noise.

After a long walk they arrived at Thorins cell. "I knew you would come up with an idea!" Thorin said as Bilbo opened the cell and he stepped out and was welcomed by his friends.

They parted and Mona stepped towards him and they just fell into each others arms. No one spoke. Mona kissed him so deeply and the others looked to the ground or smiled at each other. As the two of them pulled apart Thorin looked at Bilbo. "So tell us your plan."

Bilbo told them and they were not very amused.

"We will get squashed and ripped into pieces and drown!" some of them grumbled.

"That's a crazy plan!"

"Well, get back into your cells if that's what you want." Bilbo said annoyed.

"No, wait..." Mona said. „This is our only chance to escape. I don't like that plan,too but at least it IS a plan. As long as no one of you comes up with a better one we should trust Bilbo. Without him we wouldn't be at this point now."

„She's right." Kili said and Fili, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin agreed.

„So go on and lead us to that barrels."Gloin said annoyed.

They followed Bilbo through the tunnel until they reached the basement. They passed the room with the two elves still asleep. Bilbo put the key ring back to its place. Balin had to watch the elves while the others went on to the basement with the barrels.

They took some empty barrels that were big enough for each of them. Balin approached them and they hid in the barrels.

"See you on the other side." Mona said and kissed Thorin before Bilbo hurried them. Then he closed the barrels and it was perfect timing because he could hear voices coming towards them.

The elves rolled the barrels to the trapdoors and let them sink into the water. "Some of them are heavier." one of them said but another one replied teasingly ,"Your arms are just heavier from your drinking session! Now go on we don't have time!"

Some empty barrels rolled into the water and some filled with dwarves or Mona or Barbas. But then Bilbo was aware that he was in no barrel. How should he escape?

There was only one way, he jumped forward and hold himself close to the last barrel. He was soaking wet as soon as the barrel hit the water and rushed down the stream.

They arrived the shore where the elves were waiting for the empty barrels. They build a raft of the barrels and went on to the human city.

Bilbo was relieved that they had escaped Thranduils prison and he just hoped that his friends down there in the barrels were still alive.


	18. Take some rest

**Wow! You people are awesome! Thanks for your support! **

**This chapter will be a romantic/comedy/family one so...nah, I won't give it away now just read and I hope you like it! :-) **

* * *

As soon as they arrived the shore the elves left the barrels alone and went up to the city of the humans. There seemed to be a festival.

Bilbo waited and as he was sure that no one else was there he began to untighten the barrels and opened the first one. Thorin was crawling out of it and he looked injured.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked concerned.

"Yes, let's hurry and open the other barrels!"

Together they managed to free the rest of them. "I hope that I don't have to see or smell apples for a long time now!" Fili grumbled because he was in an apple barrel. Mona had to chuckle. Now they were all free again and had no idea what to do next.

"First of all we should all thank our Master Baggins here for helping us." Thorin suddenly said and walked up to Bilbo and hugged him. "We owe you a lot my friend."

Mona smiled, she was really happy that the two of them had become sort of friends. The rest of the dwarves thanked him,too but they were still very hungry and tired.

„Where shall we go now?" Ori asked.

„I guess up there to the city." Bilbo replied.

Thorin, Mona, Kili, Fili and Bilbo left the group and walked towards the bridge. There were two guards and they were really surprised as they saw the figures in front of the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" they asked and grabbed their weapons.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain.",Thorin said with a hard and deep voice. "I returned and I want to talk with the Master of that city!"

One of the guards took a step forward and asked, "And who are those?"

„My sisters sons. Kili and Fili, heirs of Durin. Bilbo Baggins a friend of ours and this is Mona. She is my wife."

They looked at him in surprise especially Mona. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"If you come in peace, lay down your weapons."

"We have no weapons." Thorin said and that was true. Thranduil took all their weapons. Except for Bilbos little sword but he didn't say anything about it. "We don't need weapons because we returned to our kingdom. Our home. Like the prophecies told it long ago. Take us to your Master!" Thorin added.

"He is holding a festival." the guardsman said.

"Then you should definately take us to him." Kili said annoyed. „We travelled a long way and are tired and hungry! And some of our companions are sick! And now hurry up a bit!"

The guardsman thought for a second. "Now come on, follow me." he finally said.

Thorin took Monas hand and they followed that man into the city where many people were sitting at long tables and were celebrating.

"Who are those people?" they could hear a man calling from the head of one of those tables.

Thorin called, "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain! I returned to reclaim my homeland"

All the people stood up and were surprised but not as surprised as the elves were.

"Those are prisoners of our King Thranduil! Dwarves that strayed through our kingdom without permission!" they called out loud.

"Is that true?" the Master asked.

"It is true that King Thranduil captured us and locked us up in his prison for no good reason while we were returning to our homeland." Thorin said. "And this city is not home of the elves, but home of the Humans and now I am talking to the Master of the Men!" he added and looked annoyed at the elves.

Suddenly the people started to sing a song about Durins heirs coming back to their kingdom. Mona didn't really pay attention to the text. She was relieved that those people welcomed them friendly. And she also saw that Thorin was a bit changed. He was so close at his home now, he looked happy.

"Now come on sit down at my table!" the Master said and pointed at the head of the table. He gave Thorin is own seat and placed Mona at his side as well as Fili and Kili. For him they were all heirs of Durin and Monas heart raced at this thought. Bilbo was sitting next to Fili. They gave them plenty of food and drinks and after a while they brought the rest of their group into the city,too.

They had a wonderful evening and later the Master gave them a big house to sleep in.

* * *

Mona and Thorin were sitting in the living room in front of a fireplace while the others were already in their own rooms to sleep.

They sat on a big comfy sofa and Mona laid in his arms.

"So I'm your wife?" she suddenly said while she stroked his arm. He placed a kiss on her head and replied, "You are not only my wife. You are my life."

Her heart was racing again. She shifted and looked at him. She was not sure how to respond to that and so she just kissed him. He placed his hand in her neck to intensify that kiss. She pressed her body closer at his and was sitting on his lap while they kissed again.

"As soon as we reclaimed Erebor, we will marry.",he whispered and she nodded.

"I can't wait to officially be your wife."

They kissed again. She let herself sink down on the sofa and pulled him over her and he started to bite her neck softly and kissed and licked her neck. She moaned in pleasure and dug her hands in his hair again. His beard tickled her and her waist pushed up against him begging for more. She let her hand slip under his tunic and began to stroke his cheek and his back. She pulled his tunic off and let her fingers trail up and down. He closed his eyes, moaned and kissed her again. His breathing was heavy and he let his hand go under her tunic,too.

"Oh...my...god...I-I'm sorry...I didn't want...oh god..." they heard a voice from the door that led to the hallway. They both got up,a bit shocked and could see Kili standing there.

He was ashamed and his face turned red. „Sorry, I-" he started again but Thorin cut him off, "Stop it, it's fine, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and so I thought I go get me a drink and sit down at the fire. I didn't know that you two..." He once again couldn't really look at them. Thorin put on his tunic again and said, "Come here and sit down."

Slowly Kili managed to walk up to them and sat down in an armchair next to the sofa.

"What's the matter with you?" Thorin asked.

Kili was silent for a moment. Then he said, "We are so close now. I feel...scared. And I miss my mother."

Thorins face softened and he placed his hand on Kilis shoulder. "I miss her,too. And when we finished all this and get our home back she will come here. You will be reunited again and we will all live here as a family."

Kili looked at him and then at Mona. She gave him a warm smile and Kili said, "I am so glad that you are here with us."

She saw tears in his eyes and she knew that he still regretted his words back in the forest. "Kili...whatever you said to me...it's alright. It is forgiven. You are now my family,too."

And as she said that Kili got up and hugged her and then his uncle. "We will win this fight, right?" he said.  
"Yes, we will win it." Thorin replied.

"I will go back to my room now. Just pretend that I was here" Kili said with a grin and winked at them.

"Sleep well." they both said to him and he left the room.

Mona shifted and wrapped her arms around Thorin. She whispered, "Maybe we should go sleeping,too."

He smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they both went into his room and fell asleep quite fast cuddled up.

* * *

Kili sneaked back into his room trying not to wake up his brother. But Fili was awake anyway and he said, "Where have you been?"

Kili jumped. "I nearly got a heartattack! I thought you were sleeping!"

Fili chuckled and said, "I was aware that you left the room."

Kili laid down on his bed again. „I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I had to think about our mother. I miss her. And I was a bit scared because we are so close at the end now."

Fili was silent before he replied, "So you walked through the house in the middle of the night?"

Kili shifted a bit and Fili was aware that something wasn't quite right.

"Kili?"

"Y-yes?"

"What's the matter?"

"It's just..."

Fili shifted, lit the lamp and looked at his brother. "You look a bit ashamed, what happend?"

Kili looked at his brother. "I was in the kitchen to get me a cup of water. And then I wanted to sit down in the living room just to relax a bit in front of the warm fire."

"Aaaand?"

Kili sighed and his face flushed a bit. "I interrupted them..."

Fili just looked at his brother and smirked. "You mean...?"

Kili nodded and then added, "So not really...well...they hadn't...they were just..."

Fili laughed out and said, "Calm down..."

"They had been laying on the sofa, he was over her and had nothing on but his trouser and they kissed very...passionately...I guess a few moments later and I would have seen more...if you know what I mean."

Fili still chuckled. "But it is not very surprising to you, right? I mean that they...love each other?" He winked at his brother.

"No, it was just not my intention to watch them."

"You haven't seen anything..."

"Yes, but..."

"No, just keep calm and forget it. I'm sure it was more embarrassing for them than for you."

"I guess you're right..."

"Now try to get some sleep." Fili said and turned the light off.

They both fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

„Achoo!" Bilbo was sitting at the breakfast table, sneezing.

"Bless you!" Kili said as he entered the room and sat down next to Dwalin.

"T-T-thank you...Achoo!"

"Is it a bad cold?" Ori asked while he ate bacon and bread.

"Quite bad, yes." Bilbo answered. He wished he had been in one of those barrels instead of holding on one of them and getting soaking wet.

Mona and Thorin entered the room and sat down at the table. "Good morning." Fili said with a smirk on his face. Mona looked at him and knew that Kili had told him about last night. "Good morning, Fili." she just said and began to eat.

Kili was still a bit ashamed but after a while he warmed up again and was the funny boy he always was.

"Thorin, how long do you think we should stay here?" Balin asked.

"Until all of us are healthy again. Bilbo has a bad cold, and some of you still have some bruises. The Master of that city told me that we can stay as long as we want and so I say we will stay at least 3 or 4 more days. Then we'll see how you all feel."

They all agreed.

"_Have you yet thought about my advice?"_ Barbas said to Mona. She turned to face him and whispered, "No, and I'm not sure how he wants to help."

"_He wouldn't have said that if he got no plan."_

"We don't need his help." she hissed angry and turned away from Barbas.

Dwalin looked at her, he was the only one who had listened to that conversation even if he only could hear her talking.

He raised an eyebrow. She just shook her head and turned away to listen to the conversation between Thorin and Balin.

But she couldn't really concentrate on what they were saying. She was thinking about what Barbas had told her. She had no idea how to call for help. She wasn't even sure if they would need help. If she wanted help. His help. She sighed and got up from her seat. Thorin looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She gave him a smile. "Yes, I just need some fresh air."

He nodded and she left the house.

* * *

It was early in the morning and not many people were on the streets. Mona just walked along the main road and stopped in front of a smithery. She thought about the fact that they had no weapons anymore.

"Hello, Miss, can I help you?" a voice said and Mona twitched a bit. She looked around and saw a man coming towards her.

"Oh, hello, well I'm not sure."

He stopped in front of her and watched her. „You are Thorin Oakenshields wife, am I right?"

She was still surprised by that but nodded. The man smiled. "We are all relieved that he returned to reclaim Erebor. Living near that Mountain knowing that there might still be a dangerous dragon...it's very hard for many of us."

"We need weapons.", she said and he nodded.

"I know, our Master already told me to create you some. Would you like to come in and watch while I forge them?"

„Yes, it's long ago since I watched someone forging a weapon." She followed the man into his smithery and he pointed at a chair. She sat down and he came back with a mug of fresh cold water. "Here you go." he said and gave her a cup.

"Thanks."

"So, you have seen someone forging before, you said?" he asked while preparing himself for his work.

"Yes, back in my homeland. I once forged a weapon,too. But I guess I can't do it anymore. It's too long ago." she said and gave him a tired smile. He just nodded. "May I ask where you are from?"

"From the north." she just said and he accepted her short answer. He began to forge a sword. He was very accurate.

"This one is for your husband." he said as he finished his work. He gave her a huge sword. She smiled. "Yes, I think that might fit him."

"Have you used a sword before or are you more the axe type?" he asked.

"Oh I can use any of them but mostly I used a sword."

"Onehanded?"

"No, twohanded. But that doesn't matter, I can use one or twohanded swords."

"You seem to be a warrior."

"Kind of." she once again said shortly.

"I'm sure that you and your group will destroy that filthy dragon. I won't give my hopes up." he said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's nice to hear that." Mona said and looked out of the window. "Oh, it seems to be nearly noon." she said. „I have to go back, they will be worried where I might be." She got up and walked to the door. She turned around and said, "Thank you for the water and everything else."

"You're welcome, Miss Oakenshield."

She smiled and walked out of the shop to bump into Dwalin. "Here you are." he said and they walked back together.

"I'm sorry that I was away that long." she said but he just replied, "It's fine, we all need some space now to think."

She gave him a look. He looked back and said, "I don't know what Barbas and you are talking about sometimes. But...it seems to me that you know a way to destroy Smaug easier."

She shook her head. "Dwalin, I'm not sure, yet."

"You should consider whatever it is."

"It's not that easy."

They both fell silent and arrived back at the house. Before they entered Dwalin put his hand on her shoulder. "You are a clever and brave woman. I'm sure you will find a way."

She smiled and they entered the house.


	19. Memories

**Wohooo! Once again some romance and a little bit more background story of Monas past :-)**

* * *

"Where is Thorin?" Mona asked as she entered the living room and saw everyone except him. Balin looked up at her and said, "Oh, he is having a talk with the Master of this city. I'm sure he will be back soon."

Mona nodded and sat down at the window, looking out. She had a perfect view of the river and her thoughts drifted back to her homeland.

* * *

She remembered the day she approached Ulfric for the first time.

"_Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons...do I know you?"_

That had been his first words to her. He didn't remember her. "We have met before..." she had said.

That was when he seemed to recognize her, he said, "_Is that so...? Ah yes, you were with us at Helgen. Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken."_

"I would like to join your rebellion." she said.

"_I'm always looking for able fighters. Not everyone can say they made it out of Helgen. Seems we're all branded villains these days. So long as your criminal past stays in the past, and you fight for me with honor and integrity, we'll welcome you in our ranks."_

She wanted to tell him that she had no criminal past, that she had been innocent, but she stayed silent.

Ulfric had told her to speak with Galmar, his second-in-command.

Galmar had said to her, "_To test your ability to fight, you should travel to Serpentstone Isle and kill an ice wraith! Then we'll see what's your place in Ulfrics ranks."_

Mona turned to face Ulfric again and wanted to ask him what's the point of all that but he just said, _"I believe Galmar gave you something to do. So go do it."_

* * *

"Hey, Mona, would you like to have a warm cup of tea?" Dori asked her and Mona snapped out of her memories.

"Dori...what?" she asked and looked a bit confused. He gave her a warm smile and asked, "If you like a cup of hot tea?"

She nodded, "Yes, that would be nice, thanks."

He walked into the kitchen and came back a few moments later. "Here you go." he gave her the cup of hot tea. The warm cup felt good in her hands. She took a sip of the tea. Once again she drifted back to her past.

* * *

After her returning from Serpentstone Isle she had approached Ulfric again. He watched her with a mix of surprise and admiration. "_You're alive! I'm impressed! Galmar had his doubts about you, but I knew you'd pull through. You should speak with him. He's going to need your help."_

She had approached Galmar and took her oath in becoming a Stormcloak. After that she listened to a conversation between Ulfric and Galmar talking about a Jagged Crown.

"_Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend. We don't even know it exists!"_ Ulfric had said.

"_The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you."_ Galmar answered.

"_Damn the Jarls._

"_They demand the Moot." _Galmar said.

"_And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Thorrygs woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate."_ Ulfric had been very angry.

Galmar sighed and answered, "_All the more reason then. The crown would legitimize your claim."_

"_A crown doesn't make a king."_ Ulfric growled.

"_No, but this one..."_

"_If it even exists."_

"_It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be."_ Galmar told him.

"_You're certain you've found it?"_

"_When have I ever been false with you?"_ Galmar asked.

"_Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?"_

„_It'll be there. You'll see."_

Ulfric had approached her and had whispered, _"Meet him at Korvanjund. Prove him right...or wrong."_

* * *

"Thorin! Any news?" she could hear Dwalin calling out and she looked up to see Thorin entering the living room.

He said, "He will help us as good as he can. He will give us shelter for 2 weeks. Until then he will create more weapons for us, let the cooks create food we can take with us and he will bring us over the river as soon as we're ready to go."

"So he is now really believing you?"

"Yes, he told me that he had his doubts at first but now he believes that I am really King Thorin."

They all cheered and he gave them a smile but then his eyes laid on Mona and he could see that she was not really paying attention. He walked up to her, sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked softly, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"I'm fine...I was just daydreaming." she said giving him a little smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...it was just...it was nothing, really."

He nodded slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "So would you like to tell me how your morning stroll was?"

Now she gave him a smile. "I was in the smithery. I watched the blacksmith forging your weapon. It's a wonderful sword."

He smiled. "Seems you had a nice morning."

"Yes, it was really nice. And I always enjoyed watching blacksmiths."

"Do I have to be jealous?"

She stroked his cheek. "No blacksmith can take me away from you."

Suddenly he gave her a smirk and whispered, "Did you know that I was a blacksmith once as well?"

She gave him a surprised look and then she smiled devilishly. "Mmmh...I can imagine you forging that hot steel with a hammer. Dirty and sweaty..." she leaned in closer and kissed him.

As she pulled away from him she looked him deep in the eye and whispered, "I will go up into our room now..." she got up and slowly walked out of the room, turned her head to him before she finally left.

He had to hold back a smile and waited a few moments.

"Thorin, would you like to take a puff from my pipe?" Bofur asked.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Pipe?" Bofur said smiling and held out his pipe.

"Oh...no...I will go up and...take a rest." Thorin said and Bofur shrugged and turned to Ori, Dori and his nephews.

* * *

He entered his bedroom,closed the door behind him and turned the key around just to be sure that no one would interrupt again.

He could feel her wrapping her arms around his waist and he smiled. He turned around and her lips crushed onto his. He placed his hand on her neck and let his other hand go down her back.  
She pressed her body closer at his and he held her tight. As they pulled apart they both smiled.

Then he started kissing down her neck and she laid her head back and pulled him with her until they reached the bed. She pulled off his coat and his tunic and let herself sink down on the bed. He was still standing there and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

She reached out for his hand and pulled him down to her, sitting on his lap. Her blonde hair fell down on his bare chest and he moaned quietly as she started to kiss down his neck and his chest and let her tongue play around his naval. She looked up at him and saw his hungry look. She slowly kissed up again and pressed her lips on his. She could feel his hands on her shoulder, sliding down her arms and slowly under her tunic.  
She pulled it off and rolled herself on her back, and he pinned her beneath him. He kissed and nibbled her ear and neck and started to move his mouth and tongue down her body.

Mona dug her hand in his hair and moaned his name in pleasure. She let her hands stroke his back, felt every muscle and her hips pressed against his begging for salvation. She pulled down her trouser and started to nestle at his and he smiled and removed it,too.

"Please..." she moaned and he parted her legs and entered her. "Oh god..." she called and had to hold back a loud moan. He helped her by kissing her while he gently thrusts into her so she could moan into his mouth.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, took him deeper into her and eliciting more goans of pleasure.

"You're...so...wonderful..." he breathed heavily and kissed her neck.

Her eyes drifted shut as her ecstasy grew.

"I love you...oh god, I love you so much." his husky voice whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her deeply, before moving his lips over to her ear again and down to her neck again.

She arched up against him, her entire body vibrated. He moved over to the same spot on the other side of her neck. She was biting her lips to keep from screaming. She could feel his tongue and teeth on her other ear before they returned again to her lips, kissed her with so much love and passion.

Soon he came into her and she came as well. He kissed her to lower her moaning. He collapsed on top of her, still inside and she whispered, "Please...stay like this."

She enjoyed feeling him inside and on top of her. They were both breathing heavily, he buried his face at her shoulder and she got goosebumps from his hot breath on her naked skin.

She stroked his hair and before she said, "I want to stay like this forever."

He looked up at her and said,"Me,too, my love..." They smiled and after several minutes he shifted on his back and she placed her head on his chest, stroking his chest. They closed their eyes and drifted into sleep.

Once again Mona dreamed about her past:

* * *

She returned to Ulfric after acquiring the Jagged Crown.

"_Damn him – the old bear was right! Did you run into any trouble?"_ Ulfric had said to her.

"There had been some Imperials beforehand." she answered.

"_Damn it. What were they doing there? Imperial spies are everywhere. Never forget that. I trust you gave them a thrashing? Now then...I'm glad you're here. I have a message I need delivered to the Jarl of Whiterun. Deliver this axe to Balgruuf the Greater."_

"An axe? What's that about?" she asked curiously.

„_Yes. An axe. How long have you been in Skyrim. Give the man my axe. If he keeps it, I will bide my time. If he returns it to you, it means war."_

"Should I say anything when giving the axe?"

"_Men who understand each other often have no need for words. There are but a few simple truths behind one warrior giving another his axe. Balgruuf will know my meaning."_

She just took his axe, turned away and made her way up to Whiterun.

* * *

Mona woke up a few hours later still cuddled up against Thorin who was still sleeping. She smiled at him and got up. She dressed herself again and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Silently she left the room and went to the bathroom. As she entered it she splashed some cold water into her face. It was refreshing and she smiled at herself in the mirror. After leaving the bathroom again she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She was waiting for the tea water to boil when she heard someone approaching her.

„Hey, you're alright?"

She turned around to face Balin. "Oh, yeah, just...had to rest a bit."

He gave her a smile and said, "Yes, we need as much rest as we can."

She was not quite sure if he knew what Thorin and she had done a few hours ago but if he knew he didn't show it and Mona was thankful for that. "Will Thorin join us,too?" Balin asked.

"Join for what?"

"There will be a festival again later. The Master was here a few moments ago and invited us."

"Oh, yes, I guess that he will come,too."

"Fine, now we are all outside to help a bit with decoration."

She gave him a smile and he left the kitchen. She looked out of the window and saw her dwarven friends walk up the main road together with Bilbo and Barbas. She saw that Barbas turned his head back to the house and she was sure that he saw her. He wagged his tail and walked on with the group.

'Oh Barbas...what should I do?' was her last thought before leaving the kitchen and walking back up to her room.


	20. I know what to do

Mona sneaked back into the room and placed two cups of tea on the night table. Thorin opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're already awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I was downstairs getting us some tea. Oh and Balin told me that there would be another festival later. The Master was here and invited us. They are all outside helping."

He gave her a smile and pulled her down to him. "I really enjoy seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You look so happy and...full of life." he said and kissed her.

"It was just a good decision to rest in that city. I had the possibility to think about what's next and of course that we can spend some time together...just us two."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. She gave him a cup of tea and she took hers. They just sat there, silent for a while.

Suddenly he broke the silence. "So you said you had time to think about what's next. What did you mean?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "I'm not quite sure...I was just thinking about a way to...how to destroy Smaug."

"And got any ideas, yet?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just have to try the same way as I defeated Alduin. Using dragonshouts, trying to fight him with a sword."

"And we will help you. Back then you were alone. Now you have us. We will fight him with our swords and axes and arrows."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes...that might be a good idea."

He sensed that she wanted to change the topic and so he asked, "Shall we join the others outside?"

"Sure, let's go."

He got dressed again and they both went outside. They walked along the main road of the city and arrived at the festival ground. "Wow, that looks incredible!" Mona said.

There had been lanterns all around and everything was decorated in red and gold colors. They approached Dwalin and Balin who were standing in front of a little grocery store.

"What is that festival about?" Mona asked as they stood with them.

"It is a Moonlight festival. At midnight they will put many lanterns with little burning candles on the river. It is a tradition here.", Balin explained to her.

"That sounds really amazing.", Mona said.

"Where is the rest of us?" Thorin asked curiously.

Dwalin laughed. "Well, your nephews are trying to impress the young ladies. Dori, Ori and Nori are over there helping with setting the tables. Bofur is over there helping with the music. Bifur, Barbas and Bilbo are helping with the lantern preparation. And Bombur is in the kitchen of course."

* * *

Later in the evening the festival was up and the whole festival ground was full of men and women celebrating. They were sitting on long tables, had plenty of food and drinks in front of them and were celebrating the Moonlight festival as well as the fact of King Thorins returned to Erebor.

"_You have been in deep thoughts the whole day."_ Barbas said sitting next to Mona.

"Yes, and no I have no idea yet..." she said.

"_I wasn't saying that you have to come up with an idea. I was just curious what you were thinking about..."_

"I was thinking about...our time."

"_Ours?"_

"No..."

"_I see...does that mean you are considering?"_

"Maybe...I'm not sure..."

"Heeey, what's that? Barbas is plotting something, right?", Kili said laughing as he came up to them.

"Kili, you are definately drunk.", Mona said and stroked his head.

„Me? Drunk? Never!", he laughed. Mona smiled at him.

"There is this...pretty lady over there. Do you think she likes me?" he asked her and pointed at a beautiful young girl with darkblonde hair sitting with a group of other girls at one of the tables.

"Well, maybe. But you should go splash some cold water in your face and drink some non alcoholic drink to get a little bit sober again."

"Aye, I will..thank you, Auntie."

Mona had to chuckle about this and turned to Barbas again but he was gone. She looked around and saw him sitting with Bofur.

"What did Kili say?" Thorin asked as he sat down again after his little talk with the Master of the city.

"Oh, he wanted to know if that pretty lady over there might like him."  
He looked in the direction she was pointing and then he said, "Well...fact is that the heirs of Durin have an eye for beautiful women."

She pulled him into a kiss but were interupted by Kili again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you...again. But, do you think I'm sober enough now?" He looked at Mona and she looked him in the eye.

"If you can walk a straight line yes."

He took some steps back and walked a nearly straight line towards her. She laughed and said, "Alright, I guess that might be better than before. Now go and talk to her."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the group of girls.

"It's really amazing how much he likes you."

"What about Fili?"

"He likes you,too. He is just a bit more mature than his brother. As long as they are not together what's nearly never."  
They smiled at each other.

At midnight they all went down to the rivershore. The dwarven group was standing together with Bilbo and Barbas. They watched how many hundreds of lanterns were placed on the river. Mona leaned her head on Thorins shoulder while he held her close at his body. It was a very magic moment and they all forgot about Erebor and Smaug for a while.

Back at the festival ground the singers started to sing their song in honour of Thorin.

_The King beneath the mountains,_

_the King of carven stone,_

_the lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_his harp shall be restrung,_

_his halls shall echo golden_

_to songs of yore re-sung._

_The woods shall wave on mountains_

_and grass beneath the sun;_

_his wealth shall flow in fountains_

_and the rivers golden run._

_The streams shall run in gladness,_

_the lakes shall shine and burn,_

_and sorrow fail and sadness_

_at the Mountain-king's return!_

The festival went on for some hours and Mona could see that Kili was walking away with that lady he liked. She smiled but was suddenly aware that she was getting very tired. She leaned closer to Thorin and said, "I'm very tired, I will go back and sleep."

"I will go,too."

They both got up and wished them all a good night. After returning to the house they sneaked in and saw Kili with that young girl sitting in the living room and talking. They seemed to be very close and so Thorin and Mona quietly went upstairs and entered their room.

"That was a wonderful festival.", Mona said yawning and crawled under the bedsheet after pulling off her clothes only dressed in a white singlet and shorts. He undressed,too and laid down. She cuddled up at him and he gave her a deep kiss.

"Good night, Thorin.", she whispered.

"Good night, my love."

* * *

Mona returned to the Palace of Kings along with Ulfric's axe.

"_Then I was wrong about him."_ Ulfric exclaimed.

He turned at Galmar, "_You were right Galmar."_

"_Again?"_

"_I'm in no mood to joke."_ Ulfric growled.

"_Give the word, my lord, and Whiterun is yours._

"_Whiterun is only a means to an end."_

"_I've toured our camps. We're ready, Ulfric...Whenever you are."_, Galmar said.

"_Is any man ever ready to give the order that will mean the deaths of many."_

"_No. But neither is every man able to give that order when he must. But you are that man, Ulfric. You've been that man before, and you'll be him again. And these men and women – they call themselves Stormcloaks because they believe in you... They're the meanest, toughest sons of bitches Skyrim has to offer. And they want this. They want this as much as you do. Perhaps they want it more."_ Galmar explained.

Ulfric seemed to have doubts. _„You're certain we're ready? Whiterun's army will no doubt be bolstered with Legionnares. And those walls around Whiterun are old, but they still stand."_

Galmar took a step forward, "_We're ready. And I might be old myself, but I'll kick those damn walls down with my bare feet! - If you would only ask me to do it!"_

"_And I'm sure you could do it, too. Alright. This is it."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Send the word. 'A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun'" _Ulfric said.

"_Aye, and the sons of Skyrim will greet that dawn teeth and swords flashing."_

"_So it begins."_

Ulfric turned to face Mona and came closer. "_Make haste to our camp in Whiterun. I want you on the front lines. I have a feeling about you. Your place is on that battlefield. I need you there."_

After the Stormcloaks had taken Whiterun with Monas help she returned to Windhelm.

"Ulfric, we have taken over Whiterun successfully." she reported to him.

"_We've driven the Imperials out of Whiterun. This is good. Very good. We now control the center. It's a powerful position. One I aim to keep. We'll call you Ice-Veins now. For the thick blood of our land has seeped into your heart."_

He came up to her and handed her an enchanted sword. "_This is a fitting weapon to use against our enemy."_ he told her.

"What's the next move against the Empire?" she asked.

"_I suspect you'll be of greater use to us with greater freedom, so you're free to engage the Imperials as you see fit. But I also want you to find our hidden camp in Falkreath. Galmar will have special tasks for you, and will need you when we liberate the capital."_

"What will I do up there?"

"_You'll be doing whatever Galmar tells you to do, and causing as much mayhem as possible for the Empire and any Jarl who supports them."_

As soon as she had arrived at the camp, Galmar told her to help taking over Fort Neugrad. It was another success for the Stormcloaks.

"_Go back and tell Ulfric the news."_ Galmar had said to her.

She returned to Windhelm and walked up to Ulfric who was watching her with much respect.

"Fort Neugrad is ours now." Mona said.

"_I'm proud we liberated Falkreath from the Empire. In many ways it's the heart and soul of Skyrim. Not to mention its rather strategic position. Some brothers have taken to calling you Bone-Breaker, evidence of your ferocity and determination. A fitting name. So we shall all call you thus. The war demands so much from us, and we give all we have to it and to the people...but I've kept a little something to offer you in appreciation."_

He handed her a steel sword and said, "_Please take this on behalf of all the brothers and sisters. And I need capable and loyal warriors close at hand. So I'd like to offer you a home in Windhelm. Speak with my steward who'll make the arrangements."_

"So what's next?" she asked.

"_Get over to our camp in the Reach. They need every able body they can muster."_

She had stepped closer at him and he had reached out for her, stroked her cheek. There had been a tension, it was not love but it was a deep feeling.

* * *

Mona woke up, breathing heavily. She looked up to Thorin, he was still asleep. Something deep inside of her had been awaken by this dream. She could not really describe it but she somehow was aware what she had to do in the end.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**I'm thankful for all your support! :-)**


	21. Voice of the past

Thorin was already up and Mona got up,too and joined them all for breakfast downstairs.

"I wish you all a wonderful good morning!" she called enthusiastically and smiled at them.

"Good morning, you seem to be very happy today." Dwalin replied and she sat down next to Thorin.

"Did I miss something?" he said and kissed her.

"No, I just had a wonderful night with very interesting dreams."

She gave Barbas a look and he wagged his tail. "_You have a plan now?"_ he asked her and she just nodded and smiled.

She began to eat and wasn't really paying attention to the conversations around her. Of course, she knew what to do but she wasn't sure if it would really help. If it was even possible. She just had to think about the right moment and for that they must travel on, reaching Erebor.

"I will go down to the river later," she said to Thorin. "I need some time to think." she added and he nodded.

"_You should tell him. He knows everything except the whole Ulfric thing. Why don't you tell him?" _Barbas asked her later before she left the house.

"Because...I can't describe that whole thing."

"_He was special to you..."_

"No...yes...maybe, I don't know...the fact is that I turned my back to him, I betrayed him. I killed him!" she said while both left the house.

"_You did it for the greater good of Skyrim."_

"Yes, because I thought that he is turning into a maniac. That he turned insane."

"_He told me that he understands your actions back then. He knows that he had done some things that hadn't been right. And like I told you before he regrets many of those things. Especially turning his back to you first. In a time you needed the most support from someone you lo..."_

"I didn't love him."

"_But there had been a deep connection between both of you. And I'm sure that this connection will be the key to our success here in Middle Earth."_

"Maybe you're right. I will go now and take some time to think about all that. I'll be back for lunch."

The sun was shining bright and Mona sat down in the sand of the rivershore. It was warm and she took a deep breath in.

She picked up a little pebble and let it glide over the water. She smiled, laid back and closed her eyes. Soon her thoughts were back in Skyrim again.

* * *

Mona was talking to Esbern. "We have to capture a dragon to get to Alduin." he said.

"But Jarl Balgruuf don't want us to do this...not as long as the civil war still rages." she answered and sat down.

They fell silent for a while. Then Esbern cleared his throat and said, "You should try and arrange a peace meeting between the Imperials and Stormcloaks in High Hrothgar."

"I'm not sure if Ulfric will take part-" she started but Esbern gave her a look and said, "He trusts you...more than any of his men. If you tell him how important that meeting is...he will come."

"I'll try." she said and made her way back to Windhelm.

She approached Ulfric. "_Mona, any news_?" he asked and got up.

"Well, the Greybeards suggested that it might be a good idea to set up a peace meeting between you and the Imperials."

"_It's about time they turned their gaze from the heavens, back to our bleeding homeland. What do they want?"_

"They want to negotiate a truce until the dragon threat is dealt with."

"_I have the greatest respect for the Greybeards, of course. And the dragon attacks are a growing plague. But the political situation is still delicate. Not all the Jarls are fully committed to supporting me as High King. I can't afford to appear weak. I can't agree to this unless Tullius himself will be there."_

Mona sighed and looked to the ground. He stepped towards her and took her chin to raise her head up slowly. She looked at him. "_If you wish me to come I will. But first you should go to Tullius and make him come,too. Would you do that for me?"_

She nodded, turned away from him and walked out. She travelled up to meet with General Tullius in Solitude.

„What do you want from me?" he asked watching her suspiciously.

"I have a message from the Greybeards and from Ulfric Stormcloak."

Tullius huffed but let her go on. "We have to arrange a peace meeting between you and the Stormcloaks. As long as that dragon threat exists. It is important to stop the civil war as long as Alduin is still alive."

"Will Ulfric be there,too?"

"He will come if you agree to come,too."

"Then I will. Go tell your Ulfric I'll be there."

She turned away growling quietly, "He's not mine..."

A few days later she arrived with Ulfric at High Hrothgar. Entering the negotiation room Ulfric was aware of Elenwen's prescence.

"_By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperials bastards, eh? To think that we would sit down with that...Thalmor bitch. Either she walks or I do."_

He wanted to turn around and leave but Mona grabbed his arm and held him back. "No, please, stay. We need you here."

He looked at her, could see tears in her eyes. He was thinking hard then turned around and said, "_But she is to observe, nothing more. We are not negotiating with her, is that clear?"_

"After all, it's not the Thalmor that's burning your farms and killing your sons.", Elenwen said.

"_You know exactly...no. Not this time. So tell us, Tullius, what do you want?"_

General Tullius shifted and then he said, "I want you to give us Riften!"

"_Come on, Tullius, you can't seriously expect us to just hand over Riften at the negotiating table." _Ulfric said.

Mona leaned closer to him and whispered, "The Empire holds only Solitude. Tullius is in no position to make demands."

He gave her a light smile and said, "_Just what I was thinking."_

Then he turned to Tullius again, "_In exchange for Riften, the jewel of Skyrim? How about the Reach? Gaining control of the silver mines would be invaluable."_

"That's not a fair trade." Mona said.

"_So what is you suggestion?",_he asked her.

"How about Markath?"

"Markath exchanged for Riften?" Tullius stood up angry.

"Sit down!", Mona growled.

Ulfric was silent a moment then he said, "_The Dragonborn has spoken, Tullius. Markath will be ours. Now we'll see if there's anything behind your talk of good faith."_

"Soon enough I'll have you back under the headman's axe, and this time there won't be any dragon to save you."

"_As always, the Empire's fine words are worth nothing!"_

Now Esbern got up from his seat shouting, "Here you sit arguing about...nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"_Is he with you, Delphine? If so, I advise you to tell him to watch his tongue." _Ulfric growled.

"We should calm down now and find a solution!" Mona said.

"The Stormcloaks had created a massacre!" Tullius yelled.

"_This is our homeland, Tullius. All the blood spilled in this war is on your head!"_

"Can't we just take it like we said before? We give you Riften, you give us Markath? We don't have time for this!" Mona stood up and shouted.

It was silent for a while.

_"She is right. If you agree to give us Markath now, we will give you Riften. In peace. For once." _Ulfric said. Mona looked at him, surprised that it was that easy. He looked at her. She wasn't sure what it was but she was slightly aware that something was on his mind. And it would not lead to peace. But they had to act quickly and so she looked at Tullius.

"Well...I will agree." he finally said.

* * *

Mona opened her eyes again. She sighed and sat up. The sun was standing high now, it seemed to be nearly time for lunch.

Slowly she walked back into the city and up to their house. She saw Bilbo sitting in front of it on a little bench. "Hey, did I miss lunch?" she asked.

He gave her a smile. "Oh, no, lunch will be in a few minutes, I just wanted to sit and watch the city life."

She smiled and sat down next to him. "Bilbo?"

"Hmm?"

"If we will reclaim Erebor...what are your plans?"

"You mean after all this is over?"

She nodded.

"I haven't really thought about it, yet. But as you know I miss my home. I need to go back again." He could see that she was sad about it. "But we will meet often, I promise! I mean, I don't want to miss your wedding! And I think it goes without saying that I'll become godfather of one of your children" Now she gave him a smile. "Of course you will." She hugged him.

They entered the house and joined lunch with their friends.

She was talking with Fili who was sitting next to her when suddenly she felt something deep inside of her. It was as if something in her mind opened up.

_"I don't know if you can hear me. If you do...listen to me. I will stay at your side. Whatever was...it's past. Now it's your future. You know what Shout you have to use. As soon as you use it...you'll get all the help you deserve!"_

"Mona?" Fili snapped his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.

"Wh-what?"

Her heart was racing. She looked around but no one seemed to have seen what had happened. Thorin was in a deep conversation with Balin and Dwalin.

"It seemed like you've been in a kind of trance." Fili said quietly.

"I was just thinking. Sorry." she said and smiled at him.

He watched her a bit concerned but then continued to talk with Kili. Mona didn't really pay attention, she was just aware that they talked about the girl Kili left the party with.

But that didn't really matter to her right now.

Ulfric had spoken to her.

* * *

**Dumdum! :) **

**Not sure if that was a good written chapter...I promise next will be better and maybe we're going on with the Quest.**


	22. Shame of Betrayal

**Thanks again for your positive responses! :)**

* * *

Their first week in the city was now over and they all started to feel a bit nervous. Only one week left until they would go on their last part of the journey. They would reach Erebor soon. Especially Thorin was very excited.

It was the first day of the second week and it was late noon. They had lunch and were now sitting in the living room. Mona hadn't told Barbas that Ulfric had spoken to her. She sat at the window again and watched her group of friends.

She knew she had to tell Thorin the whole story sooner or later. Even if she wasn't sure what kind of connection it was between Ulfric and her. She wasn't aware that she was watching Thorin for at least ten minutes now. He looked at her and saw that she was in deep thoughts. He got up from the sofa where he had been sitting with Fili and walked up to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." she answered and sighed a little. He sat down next to her and pulled her head to his shoulder.

"I know it's hard now because the end of our journey is near. But believe me, everything will be alright. We will win this fight." He placed a kiss on her head and they both fell silent for a while, not listening to the conversations around them. Suddenly Mona looked up at him and said, "He talked to me. Yesterday."

Thorin looked puzzled and asked, "Who?"

She sighed. "Ulfric."

Now he shifted. "What did he say? I mean...how? I don't understand."

She shrugged. "It was while we had lunch. I was talking with Fili and suddenly there was a strange feeling inside of me. It was like a door opening up in my mind and then he spoke to me. It was nearly like the time I heard Barbas talking to me before he found me. But this time it was...more intensive."

"And what did he say?" Thorin asked in a mix of confusion and curiousity. He was trying to hide that he felt also a little bit jealous even if that guy was already dead. But Mona was also dead in her world. Was it possible that this guy could be fully alive in Middle Earth, too? Just like her? What if there was more between them?

"Thorin?" she said aware of his abstraction. He looked at her. "Sorry, so what did he say?"

"He said that whatever there had been would be past. And that this is my future now and if I would call for help I would get all the help that I deserve. That he forgives me and...that I would know what to do in the end."

Thorin took Monas hand and whispered, "Mona...I won't push you into telling me things you don't want to tell me. But please answer me just one question. Was there more between you and him?"

She was surprised by that question. "I already told you that I didn't love him!", she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I thought you trust me!", she added.

He pulled her closer again, his face close to hers and whispered, "I trust you! Mona, I love you more than my own life. I'm just afraid to lose you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away. "Hey...look at me." he said and their eyes met again. "I believe you that there was no love between you."

She gave him a tired smile and then she said, "But I have to admit that there was a special connection. I just can't describe it. I have no better word for it than soulmates. I guess we just have been a kind of soulmates."

He nodded. "I think I know what you mean. Mona, if you're certain that he can help, or send help whatever...you should call for him. I'm sure we need all the help we can get."

"Yes, but he told me I should wait for it until the time is right. We need to reach Erebor first and then I can decide what the right moment is."

A loud knock came from the door and all looked up. Balin went to open it and Kilis young friend entered. She was a bit nervous and cowed from all these dwarves sitting in the living room and watching her.

"Eolyn, what are you doing here?" Kili jumped up from the sofa and approached her with a smile on his face.

"Is she your girlfriend, lad?" Dwalin asked with a grin on his face. Kili gave him a look.

"Come on, we go outside." Kili said to her and they left the house.

Mona could see that Fili was a bit annoyed. He seemed not to be sure if he should be happy for his brother or if he should be jealous because his brother left him alone for a girl.

She turned to face Thorin again and said, "I will lay down for a while. Need some time to rest."

He kissed her. "Sleep well, my love."

She smiled and went out of the room and walked upstairs.

Closing the door she stood still for some seconds, just looked into the distance without thinking, then she approached the bed and laid down. After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Mona was on her way from High Hrothgar back to Windhelm. She was alone and travelled without any haste. Darkness fell upon her and she set up a camp in the woods. After laying down and closing her eyes she heard something approaching her. She did not move, did not make any noise.

Suddenly she could feel someone standing right next to her. "I know you are awake, now get on your feet."

She opened her eyes and got up just to face General Tullius. She was surprised and didn't know what to say. He gave her a smile and said, "So it is true. You are the legendary Dragonborn?"

Again she said nothing. He continued, "And why are you so goddamn blind, lady?"

Now she frowned and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He chuckled a bit, took a step back and watched her. "Well, you look lovely that's a fact. But do you think Ulfric would hold you so close at his side if you wouldn't be the legendary Dragonborn?"

Monas eyes narrowed. "That's not your business!", she growled.

Now he took a step towards her again and said, "Oh yes, it is. He is using you for his own benefit. Without you he wouldn't be that successful! He has not that much power if he would be alone just with his bunch of Stormcloak troops. Don't you see that he is using you?"

She was confused. And tired. And angry. Oh so angry. She grabbed her sword and held it in front of her. "I should kill you right now! Then all that war would be over!"

Tullius laughed at her. "You really think that, yes? What did he promise you? Power? Wealth?"

She fell silent. He chuckled again. "He promised you nothing, that was what I thought. So tell me, why would you do the dirty work for someone like him? Is he your lover?"

"NO! I'm doing this for the greater good of Skyrim!" she yelled.

"And the greater good is to give the position of High King to someone like Ulfric? A maniac?"

"He's no maniac."

"He is...and we both know that."

Mona lowered her sword and sighed. "Just tell me what you want from me. What is that all about?"

"Fight for me. Fight for the Empire! We have no use for you as the legend you are. We need your strength and your ability to fight. Our legions are weak because of you. And it can be you to make us strong again."

"You want me to betray him?" she asked quietly.

"He is betraying you the whole time!", Tullius said. He turned away from her, climbed on his horse and added, "It is your choice. Sleep, think about it. Meet me in Solitude or go back to Windhelm." And with that he rode away.

Mona was standing there a long time, not sure what she should do. Was it true? Did Ulfric just used her? She thought back to all their conversations before. They had been so close. And then a thought hit her. He was close to her after he was aware that she was the Dragonborn. Before that day he was just like...like an asshole. She sat down and cried. She cried a long time.

At dawn she got up, angry, very angry. She could feel the Dovah inside her. She knew what she had to do. She packed her stuff, whistled and Shadowmere approached her. She got on top of her brave horse and made her way up.

Up to Solitude.

* * *

"Mona?"

It was Bilbos voice in front of the door. She snapped out of her dream and got up. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Hey...Bilbo." she said a bit tired.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked concerned.

"Uhm, yes..." she murmured.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just...I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with us. We will go to the smithery and get our new weapons. Well the others of course, I still have mine." he said with a grin on his face.

"No, Bilbo, I think I will just stay here for a while."

He nodded and turned around but then he faced her again. "You look a bit pale. Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, just very tired."

„Alright, then take some rest. We'll see us at dinner, alright?"

She nodded and closed the door. To be honest, she really felt a bit sick. But she could not get sick now. She laid back to bed and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

„Ah, I knew you would come.", Tullius said as she approached him.

The woman at his side was watching her carefully. "This is Legate Rikke.", Tullius said. Mona nodded and said, "My name is Mona."

"I know who you are, you are Ulfrics little spy.", Rikke said but Tullius shut her off. "She is now fighting for us. So keep your mouth shut, Rikke!"

"Now what are your plans?" Mona asked.

"We will get our troops up to Windhelm, fight until we reach the Palace of the Kings. Oh, and just for your info...I'm sure Ulfric is aware now that you betrayed him."

"I...", but Tullius waved her off. "No need to talk too much now. Are you ready to fight now?"

Mona nodded.

"Good. We will go now! Everyone is ready. Meet our troops outside of Windhelm. Go!"

Mona travelled up to Windhelm. She saw many men standing in front of the gate. They all eyed her suspiciously for they knew that she was a Stormcloak before and Ulfrics closest fellow.

After fighting their way through the city of Windhelm, Mona made her way into the Palace of the Kings where she found Ulfric and Galmar awaiting her arrival.

"Secure the door!", Tullius called.

"Already done, sir.", Rikke answered.

Tullius approached Ulfric and said, "Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over!"

"Not while I'm still breathing, it's not!", Galmar yelled.

"Step aside Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender." Rikke called.

"_I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire."_ Ulfric said.

"Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric.", Rikke growled.

"_No...But I belong to her."_ And with that he looked at Mona. Her heart was racing, she was not sure if she had made the right choice.

"Enough! You are traitors and will die traitors's deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." Tullius called.

„Well? What are you wating for?" Galmar asked.

They all drew their weapons. Tullius and Rikke went after Ulfric while Galmar went after her. She fought and Galmar pressed out, "You betrayed him! He trusted you more than me!"

Mona tried to not listen to him and with two fast strikes of her sword Galmar dropped dead to the ground.

She turned around and saw Ulfric kneeling on the floor, Tullius held his sword at his throat.

"Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to...to wherever you people go when you die."

"Sovngarde..." Mona heard herself saying and they looked at her. She saw Ulfric smiling at her.

"Right. Well?" Tullius said.

"_Let the Dragonborn be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song."_ he said and was still watching her.

Monas heart stopped beating. What did he say? He wants her to kill him?

"Song or not, I just want it done." Tullius snapped annoyed and looked at her, "Now will you kill him? Or shall I?"

She slowly approached him, drew her sword. "Get up.", she quietly said and he got up on his feet to face her.

"_Do it..." _he said. She rammed the sword into his body, his mouth opened and closed, he grabbed her shoulder and whispered, "_I will..always...l..l.."_ he never finished that sentence. He dropped dead to the ground. Mona could feel hot tears filling her eyes, she tried to hold them back. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I have to thank you.", she heard Tullius voice. But she just turned around, walked out of the Palace, out of Windhelm, made her way to Dragonsreach. She wanted to end her Quest.

She wanted to face Alduin.

Even if she would die in the end.

* * *

Mona woke up. She was sweating, her knees felt weak as she tried to get up and she felt sick. She made her way to the bathroom just to collapse in front of the toilet. She threw up and breathed heavily. What was going on? She felt well before she went to rest down a few hours earlier.

She cleaned her mouth with some cold water, splashed some cold water into her face and went out of the bathroom. The hallway began to turn around her, she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes.

'Breath in...and out. You seem to have eaten something bad' she thought to herself. She could feel the sickness coming back and she made her way back to the bath, threw up again into the toilet. She could feel hot tears running down her cheek.

'Oh no, not now. I have to be fit at the end of this week.' she thought and got up again.

She slowly made her way back to bed. 'Maybe it was just because of the dreams.' was her second thought.

She closed her eyes again and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	23. First Assumption

Mona had no idea how late it was the next time she woke up again. To her it seemed she had slept a whole week, but in fact it must have been just like an hour or so. She slowly sat up, afraid of the dizziness again. But she felt surprisingly well.

'Now that was a quick sickness.' she thought and got up. No dizziness, no urge to throw up. She made her way out of the room and went to the bath again. She looked in the mirror, she was still a little bit pale but not like before.

She combed her hair and went downstairs to find Bilbo sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"You have a book?" she asked with a light smile on her face and sat down on the sofa watching him look up from his book.

"Oh, no that's not mine. I went outside to ask if someone might know where to get some books and I met that woman just down the street and she gave me this. It's more like a children's book but I kinda like it. Do you like reading?" he asked.

"Yes, but I didn't really had much time for that. But I had a lot of books back home."

"I'm sure they are writing a book about you, too." he said with a smile on his face and she chuckled about that. "Maybe."

"You look much better now." he suddenly said and watched her.

"Yes, I really needed that sleep." She didn't tell him about her sickness. She didn't want him to worry and she felt better now so there was no need to alarm anyone.

The whole group came back an hour later, it was already beginning to get dark outside.

"Now look at them, sitting at the warm fire and...Bilbo is reading a book!" Kili said laughing. He came up to them and presented his new bow and arrows.

"Wow, that looks nice." Mona said but she was not really impressed.

"Yes, I like it,too. I already trained a bit and it's perfect for me." Kili said smiling and placed his weapon down in the corner where everyone else was placing theirs, too.

"Could you sleep well?" Thorin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I really needed that rest." she gave him a smile. He looked at her and said, "How do you feel?"

She was not quite sure what to say. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" She avoided his eye contact.

"Mona, you look pale. Something seems to be wrong." he said concerned.

"Well, he is right, you look like a ghost." Bofur pointed out. She couldn't hold it back, she stood up, angry shouting, "I said I'm fine! Just accept that!"

She went out of the room and upstairs. They all looked very confused. "Uhm...Thorin? Maybe you should..." Fili said quietly. But Thorin was already up and went after her.

* * *

Mona was sitting on the bed, her hands shook uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down again. She heard a soft knock at the door. "Yes?" she said and Thorin entered the room.

He said nothing, just approached her and sat down on the bed. "What is going on with you?" he said after a while.

She looked at him. "I..have no idea. I don't know." Tears began to roll down her cheeks and he pulled her close to him.

"It is because you think I wouldn't trust you, right?"

She was surprised and looked up. "What? No...it...it...I felt sick after I woke up. I felt really sick and I had to throw up and I felt dizzi and weak. Then I went back to bed and after another time of sleep I woke up and everything was alright. I guess I might have eaten something bad or maybe it's because of the confusion and fear inside me."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "We are all nervous wracks at the moment...I understand that. You have all the right to let your anger burst out. We are not mad with you. It was just...surprising."

"Thank you, Thorin..." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For...for just loving me."

He smiled and laid down, pulled her with him.

She placed her head on his chest, he stroked her back and they just laid like this for a while.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a while.

She shrugged. "A little bit...but I'm not sure if I should really eat now."

"You could at least join me then. Drink some hot tea, I'm sure you'll feel better then." he said softly and they both got up.

She smiled and took his hand. Together they went downstairs just to find their friends already sitting in the dining room.

"There you are, I thought I have to starve!" Gloin said and earned an annoyed look from Bilbo.

"Don't listen to him." Dwalin said and Mona sat down with Thorin at her side.

"I hope I wasn't offending you earlier." Bofur said and looked at Mona.

"No, it's fine, Bofur. I'm sorry for my outburst." Mona said quietly. Thorin placed a cup of hot tea in front of her and she smiled. "Thanks."

They all started to eat and talk like always.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kili asked her. She shook her head. He saw his uncle giving him a look to shut up and so he fell silent again, but was still watching her from time to time.

Later in the evening while Mona was sitting outside in front of the house to get some fresh air, Kili came up to his uncle and said, "Is she alright?"

"She is just nervous. Like all of us." Thorin simply replied.

"Hmm...alright...if you say so." he said and walked back to Fili, Bilbo, Bofur and Ori.

Thorin rubbed his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. He was aware that Balin was watching him but he avoided his eyecontact. He just wanted to sit alone and think. It was Dwalin who sat down next to him. "Dwalin, please..." Thorin said but Dwalin cut him off.

"I just want to know what your plans are for the next days."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should train a bit. We were just sitting around, eating, sleeping or taking part at festivals."

Thorin looked at his companion and nodded. "You're right. We should really train a bit."

He turned around to face the others and announced, "Listen, we will start our training again tomorrow after breakfast! We all have to get used to our new weapons." They all agreed and Dwalin turned at him again, "What about Mona?"

Thorin just looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"She seems to be...sick."

"It's nothing, she just feels nervous. I mean how would _you_ feel if you have to face a dragon again?"

"I have to face Smaug again." Dwalin said.

"Yes, but she had to kill one on her own...alone...and now she has to do it again."

"Are you sure that it's just that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Dwalin began but was aware that Mona entered the room and he fell silent. "Nevermind." he said and turned away from Thorin.

"Did you tell him our assumption?" Balin asked as his brother stood next to him, both watched Thorin and Mona.

"No...I was going to, but she interrupted us..."

"He has no idea?" Balin asked.

Dwalin shrugged. "He says that she is just nervous like we all are."

Balin and Dwalin looked at each other.

"That's all?" Balin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep...and I have a feeling that even _she_ is not aware what is going on. Bilbo told me that she might have eaten something bad. That's what she had told him before."

"If we are right, brother...she is not only putting herself in danger..." Balin said quietly.

"I know that...but if we say something I'm sure Thorin won't allow her to face that dragon and we are doomed."

"So better say nothing and risk-" Balin said and stopped as Fili approached them.

"Are you plotting something or why do you stay here and whisper?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, we are plotting how we can get rid of snoopy little boys like you and your brother." Dwalin said grumpily but gave him a little grin back.

"Snoopy?" Fili said a little offended.

"Yep, snoopy." Balin said but he had to laugh at the face Fili was making. "Just a joke, lad." he said and patted the boys shoulder.

"Oy, what's going on here?" Kili now approached the group,too. Dwalin rolled his eyes but Balin just had to chuckle.

"Are you both sure being Durins heir,too?" Dwalin asked teasing them.

"What do you mean by that?" Kili asked playing shocked.

"They say we are snoopy." Fili told his brother.

"We are just interested." Kili said.

"Yes, like a puppy wanting us to throw a bone." Dwalin said laughing out loud.

"Oh come on, that's hard." Fili said but Balin answered, "I guess that was just addressed to your brother."

Now Fili had to laugh as well.

"Stop it!" Kili said. He turned around. "Mona!", he called and she looked at him giving him a questioning face. "You have to help me.", he said and Mona came up to them leaving Thorin behind with Gloin and Bofur.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She was aware that Balin and Dwalin were both watching her curiously.

"They're teasing me!" Kili said and pointed at his brother and the two other siblings. Mona was still a bit confused and said, "Teasing with what?"

"They say I'm snoopy and like a puppy wanting a bone."

Now Mona had to bit back a smile.

"Hey, what's that on your face?", Kili said and she just couldn't help but say, "Well...to be honest...", she started and now Fili burst out of laughter. "There you are, brother.", he said while still chuckling.

"Hey, I like you the way you are.", she said to Kili and that seemed to relieve him.

"Ha! Now stop laughing! I have a...a...what's that word again?", Kili said facing Mona.

"Word?"

"Yes, you are a...?"

She smiled. "Dovahkiin?"

"Yes! Stop laughing or I set my Dovahkiin on you!", Kili said and they all had to laugh about that whole situation.

Mona could feel a wave of happiness washing over her. She was still confused by that many mood changes today but anyway, she was glad to see them all happy,too. Even if they were all just trying to hide the fear about the end of their Quest.

Thorin approached them and placed his hands around her waist, taking her hand. Both of their hands were resting on her belly. Balin and Dwalin glanced at each other but remained silent. It was definately not the right moment to come up with their assumption.

"Now guys, I guess it would be better to rest down. We're going to train after breakfast tomorrow." Thorin said.

He and Mona went upstairs after saying good night to their companions. They laid down and Mona pressed her back against his chest and he placed his arm around her to pull her even closer. Suddenly he whispered,"Men lananubukhs menu. Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak."

That gave her a sudden goosebump and she said,"What does that mean?"

He placed a kiss on her neck and answered, "I love you. I desire you more than an endless vein of Mithril."

She smiled and could feel butterflies inside her belly. "That was your language, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, that was Khuzdul."

She turned around to face him and whispered, "Zu askk hio, Thorin." He could feel his heart beat faster. "That means I love you...in Dovah."

They kissed deeply, held each other very tight and drifted to sleep both dreaming of their future in Erebor.

* * *

**Well, well, well :-D**

**I hope you enjoyed that little chapter as much as I do! **


	24. Knock Knock

The dwarves made their way down to the shore to train at this morning. Mona was with them, watched them together with Barbas. Even Bilbo trained with Ori.

"I think I should train as well" Mona suddenly said.

"_Don't you think it would be better to spare your power for the...end?"_

"But I can't just sit here and watch them..."

"_They are training to be able to help you. Thorin wants all of his men be able to face that dragon."_

Mona looked at Barbas, she wanted to tell him about Ulfric.

"_What is it?" _Barbas asked, aware that she was going to say something.

"Ulfric had spoken to me a few days ago."

Barbas looked surprised and wanted to know everything. She told him what had happened.

Mona looked around watching all her friends fighting. "I guess that was also the reason of my sickness yesterday" she suddenly said.

"_What?"_

"I mean...it was a very stressful time the last weeks and then suddenly I hear his voice and have all those dreams of my past. It's normal to get sick of all this...am I right?"

"_There could be so many reasons..." _he started to say but then he added, "_But I guess you're right."_

She gave him a smile.

"Mona have you ever used a bow?" Kili called.

"I killed three dragons with bow and arrow, why do you ask?" she said and had to chuckle about his face.

"Uhm...I just thought maybe you would like to try my bow a bit?" he asked. She got up and walked up to him.

"I mean it's long ago that I used one so it would be fun to train a bit again" she said thankfully.

"But don't overstrain yourself!" Dwalin said standing next to her. She gave him a questioning look but he went on to train with his axe.

"Overstraining..." she huffed and took Kilis bow and arrows. She aimed for the target a few miles away and shot. It hit the corner of the target.

"I guess it's easier to shoot a dragon, right?" Kili said.

"Easier?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just meant because it's a bigger target" he said and gave her a smile. He was afraid that he would have said something stupid again.

Mona chuckled. "Well, some dragons are easier to fight than others."

"I hope Smaug is one of the easier dragons" Kili said quietly.

She sensed that he was trying to hold back a wave of emotion, he didn't want to break down.

Mona said nothing, stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. They both stood silent for a while. The others had stopped fighting and watched that scene.

They pulled apart and she looked at him. "It is alright to cry. You don't have to proof yourself to anybody."

Kili glanced over to Thorin and Mona followed his gaze. She turned to Kili again, "He is proud of you! He knows that you are a brave and strong lad! But that does not mean you are not able to have any emotions inside of you."

"Thank you...really, you are the best" Kili said and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and turned around to walk up to Thorin. He placed his arm around her. „Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He was just afraid to break down in front of you."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He thinks that he has to prove himself."

"That's nonsense", Thorin said.

"That's what I told him. I told him that you are proud of him."

He gave her a smile and kissed her. "I'm proud of both of them. And I'm proud of you."

* * *

Finally the day had come.

They left the city on three boats. All loaded with oarsmen, the dwarven group with Bilbo, Mona and Barbas as well as a lot of food.

The Ponies and a horse had been send ahead to the wharf they would reach in three days. The people of the city were singing and wishing them all luck.

The last part of their journey begun.

They had been on the river for two days now and as they reached the Long River they could see the Lonely Mountain rising up in front of them. Thorin stood at the railing and was awestruck. Mona approached him with Kili and Fili at her side. He looked at them and said, "This will be our home again soon."

Monas heart was beating fast now that she saw that Mountain so close. Which meant that also Smaug was close. She could feel Thorin taking her hand and it relieved her a bit.

"Now look at them. The heirs of Durin return home" Balin said to Dwalin.

"Not to forget the 'to-be-heirs'", Dwalin said with a grin on his face. Balin nodded and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" they heard Bilbo behind them and they both turned around.

"What?"

"To be heirs? What's the meaning of that?"

"Well...it was just, someday there could be a heir to the throne..." Dwalin tried to explain. Bilbo watched them. "She told me that I will become godfather to their child one day."

"When did she tell you that?" Balin and Dwalin asked in unison and earned a confused look from Bilbo.

"I don't know...it was back in the city. We had been sitting outside the house before lunch and...we talked about what would happen when all this is over. I told her that I will return to Bag End but that we will meet often because I don't want to miss their wedding and...to become a godfather. Well and she answered that I will. Why do you ask? Is that somehow important?"

"No, nevermind..." Balin said and they all fell silent again.

* * *

At the end of the third day they arrived the wharf and met with the horses that carried more food and equipment as well as their ponies. One horse was for Mona to ride. None of the city people wanted to stay with them because they feared the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

They left them alone for the night. It was dark and cold. Thorin wrapped his fur coat around Mona, she was sitting at the warm fire. "What about you?"she asked.

"It's fine, I will warm up at the fire."

Mona looked into the distance, watched the mountain. Would this become her new home soon? She smiled a bit. "I'm tired." she whispered and he pulled her close and she leaned her head against his chest, felt his heartbeat and soon she drifted off to sleep.

The next day they packed their stuff and made their way up northwest. It was a long and exhausting journey. They reached the bottom of the mountain and could only see the destruction Smaug had left all around. There was no sign of him.

"We will set our camp here" Thorin announced as they reached the western part of the southern foothills. "Balin, Fili, Kili...go and observe the southern surrounding of the main entrance. We need to know if there are any dangers at this side."

Bilbo accompanied them. Soon they could see the ruins of houses and towers and walls.

"That is all what's left of Dale" Balin said. "The mountainside had been full of green trees and everything was beautiful in the time the bells had rang in the city."

His faced showed sadness and anger. They didn't dare to follow the river and just observed the surrounding. There was no sign of any dangers. "Let's go back" Balin said.

"The dragon seems to be still alive. That would explain that smoke" Bilbo concluded.

"That's not proving anything. Although I believe you are right. But Smaug could also be outside here somewhere and taking guard. I'm sure that there would still be smoke coming out of the gate. Everything in there must stink and be full of his fume" Balin said.

They returned back in the camp and reported what they had seen.

"Mona, can you feel anything?, Kili asked her.

"It's not that easy, Kili. I cannot feel if Smaug is inside or outside. But fact is...he is still alive."

She walked away, Thorin wanted to go after her but Fili held him back. "I guess she knows what she's doing" he said to his uncle.

Mona looked around, it seemed as if she would absorb the surrounding. Barbas approached her. "_Do you think this is the right moment?"_

She shook her head. "No, definately not, Barbas. I have to face him. It would make no sense to call for help now."

He nodded and they both went back to the group.

The next day they started to search that hidden entrance. It was a toilsome search and they began to believe that there would be no hidden entrance.

But one day it was Bilbo who found a stairway at the mountainside. "We should climb up and look what's up there!" Bilbo suggested.  
They all agreed and made their way up. Soon they were standing on a cliff. "We're now exactly above our camp." Mona pointed out and they all looked down.

Suddenly they arrived in a little opening. It was no cave because they could see the sky above but in the back they could see a wall. "Do you think this is the entrance?" Bofur asked.

Thorin walked up to the wall and placed his hand on the cold stone. He tried to push but nothing happened. They tried it with some old spells. Nothing seemed to work, but they were sure that this was the hidden entrance.

"We should go back! It's getting dark outside" Mona said and they all agreed and made their way back to their camp.

Of course it was nearly impossible to find sleep in that night. They were discussing about that wall they had found.

* * *

The next day dawned and they started to climb up the stairway again, left Bofur and Bombur down in the camp to take care of the ponies.

Reaching the wall again they were all trying to open it. "Mona, can't you use one of your shouts?" Ori asked desperately.

"There is no shout that breaks down walls. And if I use it now Smaug would hear it. Do you want him to recognize us?"

They fell silent again, thinking hard.

"Tomorrow will be the last week of autumn" Thorin said after a while.

"And winter follows" Bofur added.

"And a new year follows winter" Dwalin said. "And our beards will grow longer and Mo..." he started but Balin kicked him. He nearly had said too much but it seemed nobody paid attention to him.

"What is our burglar doing for us? I mean he has that ring that makes him disappear. Why can't he go inside and snoop a bit around?"

"What? You want me to go in there alone?"

"I could go with you" Barbas said but Mona shook her head.

"No you stay here. Even with that ring it would be too dangerous"

* * *

It was morning and they were all straying around, took care of the ponies or just sat silent. The day passed by and they were still looking around trying to find another possible entrance.

Bilbo was sitting in front of the wall like he was waiting for something. Mona approached him and sat down next to him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"I don't know...a sign or something" he said quietly.

"My first Dovah word I learned was on such a wall"

He looked at her. "Was it easy to find?"

"Well, it was hidden until I approached that wall. I guess it was just waiting for the legend to find it"

Bilbo looked back at the wall. "Maybe this wall needs something to approach it as well before it shows it's secrets"

Mona nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm hungry" she simply replied and he smiled at her.

Mona turned around and her face went up to the sky. Suddenly she saw the golden sun standing low and her eyes went to the horizon where a new moon was going to rise up.

"Oh my god..." she said and Bilbo got up saying, "What? Mona, what happened?"

That was the moment they heard a cracking sound behind them. They turned around to see a rather big thrush sitting on a stone.

Crack!

She had a snail in her beak and was clashing her against the stone.

Crack! Crack!

"Oh my god! That's it! Bilbo, that's it!" Mona cried out and then she fell silent, listened to the sound of that clashing. Then she looked back to the sky, watched both sun and moon standing together.

A ray of light fell down on the wall and in that moment the thrush let out a little whistle.

Mona just stood there, her heart was racing.

"Bilbo, go call the others!" she said still watching that wall. Bilbo ran outside and she could hear him calling the dwarven names.

Once again the bird was whistling and in that moment the stone broke, a loud cracking followed. Mona could see a little hole around three feet above the ground. She carefully placed her hand on that hole. She could hear the dwarves approaching. She turned around. „Thorin! The key! Use the key, quick!" she said and he took the key Gandalf had given him with the map.  
He pushed it into the hole, it fit perfectly. They could hear a snap. The light went off, the sun sank down and darkness covered them.

"We have to push now" Thorin said and they all pushed against the wall. The wall was slowly moving. It was a door, it really was a door.

They managed to push it open. But all they could see was darkness.

A long tunnel of darkness leading down into the mountain.

* * *

**Now they are back on the track and found the door! **


	25. Wake the Dragon

**For a better feeling of all that you should listen to that song while reading the part with Monas shouting: /****watch?v=eVVXNDv8rY0 (that is a youtube link, you just have to add it in front) **

**I just imagine that this song is really playing during that scene being sung by the people! :-) **

**And I will translate the dragon language behind the sentences I used them. [...]**

* * *

Silence surrounded them. They just stared into the darkness, unsure what to do next.

"Thorin? What shall we do now?" Dori asked quietly. Thorin was unable to speak, he was just frozen. This was the entrance. He couldn't really believe it. Mona took his hand and he looked at her.

"I guess..." he said and turned around to face his men. "I guess that it might be the time for our burglar to show us his ability to sneak and steal"

"Wait, what?" Bilbo said a bit shocked.

"Well, you signed the contract..." Balin added.

"But...I have no idea where this tunnel is leading me. And it's dark!" Bilbo said and was very nervous.

Mona looked at him and said, "I will accompany you."

"Mona..." Thorin said but she turned to face him and said, "I have to, Thorin. If this tunnel leads us to Smaug...I have to see him. It is important!"

Their eyes were locked for some moments and then Thorin slowly nodded. "Fine...but please...please be careful. And Bilbo...use that ring if neccessary! And please listen to Mona whatever she says...do it."

Bilbo nodded silently and Thorin pulled Mona into a hug, kissed her and whispered, "Be careful."

"Don't worry..I'll be back soon" she said and kissed him one last time.

Suddenly Balin stepped forward. "I will go with you...just for some miles and I will stay so if you need help I can call. Is that alright?"

Mona nodded and the three of them stepped into the darkness. Mona was the first to go, Bilbo followed her and Balin was the last. Soon they had been surrounded by complete darkness but the tunnel was not like the tunnels in that goblin town. This was a tunnel made by dwarves and it was smooth and without any holes in the ground.

After a while Balin said, "Now, I will stay here. I can barely see the entrance and please be careful! If you need help, call."

"Thank you, Balin" Mona whispered. Before she and Bilbo could go on Balin said, "Mona...be careful..."

She frowned. "Yes, I will be." And with that Mona and Bilbo went on deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

"Bilbo...put that ring on" Mona whispered as they could see a lot of smoke and suddenly they could hear a loud purring like a big cat sleeping. They crawled forward, Bilbo invisible but still right behind Mona.

"Mona, what is that?" he whispered.

"It's Smaug. He is sleeping" she said and then they could see him laying on the ground. Smaug, the red-golden dragon in his deep sleep.

Mona could feel her heart started to beat faster, her inner dragon was alive.

"Look at all these treasures" Bilbo whispered. Now she was aware of all the gold and jewlery that lay under the dragon and all around him.

Bilbo seemed to be awestruck by all that gold but Monas eyes were now again locked at the dragon. He was laying on his side, she could see his belly.

"Mona, I think I should take one of these treasures...to prove Thorin that it is still there."

"No!" she hissed. "He will believe us without evidences. If we steal just one piece...Smaug will know it. As soon as he awakes he will smell that one of his golden treasures is left and he will be angry. Very angry and we are not ready to fight. We have seen him now...Bilbo we have to go back."

They turned around and walked back silently. They arrived at Balin and he asked, "Could you see anything?"

Mona nodded. "Tons of gold and Smaug is sleeping. We have to get back now."

The trio was walking back and as soon as they arrived the entrance they could hear the voices of their companions."

"They're coming back!" Kili said.

"Could you see anything?"

"Is he still there? What about the gold?"

The three of them stepped out of the tunnel and Thorin was relieved.

"He is in there" Mona said after they sat down around a fire. „He is sleeping on tons of gold and other treasures."

She fell silent for a while, nobody dared to say anything until Barbas came up to her and said, "_It is time, am I right?"_

She looked at him and nodded slowly.

„"What?" Thorin asked.

"It is time" Mona said and got up.

"You have to call now?" Thorin asked. "Won't he wake up by this?"

"I hope not..." she just said and stepped out of that basin and stood on the cliff overlooking the landscape.

"I have no idea what will happen now..." she said facing them and then she turned around, her face directed up to the sky and she shouted,

"HUN KAAL ZUUR!"

There was no bang, there was nothing but that three words filling the air. It was silent around them. Nothing happened.

She looked to the ground, sighed and turned around to face her friends again. "I really thought that would help. The Call of Valor was the only Thu'um I could imagine would help."

Thorin got up and walked towards her, hugged her and they just stand still.

Suddenly they heard a humming sound. Mona looked around. The dwarves all got up and looked at each other. "Mona what is that?" they asked concerned and stepped all towards the cliff to look down.

The sound was getting louder and now they could hear voices. Many voices and now they could also see people. Oh what a lot of people heading towards the Mountain. And they'd been singing:

_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin,**_

_**Naal ok zin los vahriin,**_

_**Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

_**Ahrk fin norok paal graan**_

_**Fod nust hon zindro zaan,**_

_**Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal**_

_**Huzra nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,**_

_**Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**_

_**Wo lost fron wah ney dov,**_

_**Ahrk fin reyliik do jul,**_

_**Voth aan suleyk wah romith faal krein!**_

_**Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod,**_

_**nau tol morokei frod,**_

_**rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!**_

_**Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz,**_

_**Vey zeim hokoron pah,**_

_**Ol fin Dovakiin komeyt ok rein!**_

_**Ahrk fin kel lost prodah,**_

_**Do ved viing ko fin krah,**_

_**Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!**_

_**Alduin, feyn do jun,**_

_**kruziik vokun staadnau,**_

_**voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!**_

_**Nuz aan sul, fent alok,**_

_**fod fin vul dovah nok,**_

_**fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**_

_**Daaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,**_

_**Dovakiin kos fin saviik do muz!**_

* * *

They all stood awestruck. The dwarves, Mona, Bilbo and Barbas had climbed down into the valley and now the whole mass of people knelt down as they saw Mona approaching them.

"Wow..." Kili and Fili said in unison. Even Thorin was awestruck by all that people dead or alive coming from out of nowhere, singing a song and hailing Mona like a Queen. He watched her, she was impressed, emotionally touched by that scene.

She stepped forward and then Thorin saw a men, wearing a fur coat, dark trousers, heavy boots. He had darkblonde long hair and a beard just like him. He was surprised, that guy really could be a kind of twin of himself. 'Ulfric' he said to himself.

Mona slowly walked towards him, tears of happiness in her eyes. She stopped right in front of him. "You really came." she said.

"_Of course...I promised it."_ Ulfric said and then he hugged her. As they pulled apart Mona could see all the people standing behind him. She could see Gormlaith Golden-Hill, Felldir the Old and Hakon One-Eye, the three Nord heroes who had defeated Alduin once hiding him somewhere in time. They stepped forward.

"Dovahkiin, it's an honor to be here and to fight at your side" Hakon said and all three of them took a bow.

Then Mona looked around and was aware of all the people and also animals of her past life. There was that war dog Vigilance with his owner Banning. Then she saw Madanach the King in Rags and leader of the Forsworn Rebellion. She was surprised that also Galmar Stone-Fist was standing behind Ulfric. Delphine, Brynjolf, Lydia, Iona, Benor, Esbern, Bran and Sceolag the two armored Huskys, many Stormcloak warriors like Arrald Frozen Heart, Gonnar Oath-Giver or Thorygg Sun-Killer.

She saw Meeko, the stray dog she had adopted once while he was sitting next to his dead owner. She saw Farkas, Torvar and Vilkas. Many people from the Dark Brotherhood. There was Ralof, the young man she escaped from Helgen the day Alduin had attacked them first. Hundreds of people she had never seen before that seemed to be citizens from all over Skyrim worshipping her.

"Thorin, please come here" she said and gestured towards him.

He walked towards her and as he was standing next to her she said, "Thorin this is Ulfric."

The two of them watched each other and Mona had to bit back a smile. Both looked majestic. "_Nice to meet you, Thorin."_, Ulfric said and Thorin nodded.

"Well, that is quite an army we have now" Thorin said and looked around.

The rest of the dwarves approached and Ulfric looked down. "_Barbas..." _he said with a light smile.

"Now what's the plan?" Bilbo suddenly asked.

"We have to go inside again, Bilbo. You steal something and then we will go back and wait. Smaug will wake up and when he gets aware of the missing piece...he will come out of the mountain. And then we will wait for him!" Mona said.

"_May I have a talk with you?"_ Ulfric asked and looked at Mona. She glanced at Thorin and he nodded and smiled.

Ulfric and Mona walked a few steps away and then he turned to face her. "_There is just one question that circles in my head. What did Tullius tell you?"_

"He...told me that you would use me for your own benefit. That you just held me that close because I am the Dragonborn..."

He just nodded. "_That might have been true...but it was not the only reason. I was always fascinated by you."_

"Ulfric...your last sentence...before you died...what was the end of that sentence?"

He looked to the ground then he looked back to Thorin. "_You love him, I can see that."_

She smiled. "Yes...he's my life."

_"So why do you want to know the ending of my last sentence?"_

Mona frowned and shrugged. "Just curious."

He started to walk back to the group of people without answering her question. "Alright, are we ready?", Mona said.

„Huzzah!", the Skyrim army shouted and the dwarves cheered.

Mona turned to her dwarven friends. "I want you to stay down here with them. Bilbo and I will go up again and into the mountain."

They wished them luck and Thorin kissed her again.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room with Smaug again, they could see that he was still asleep.

"Alright, Bilbo, grab anything you can get but just one piece. Put that ring on and hurry, but be careful!" she whispered and was watching Smaug to make sure that he was really sleeping. Bilbo nodded, disappeared and Monas heart beated fast. From the corner of her eye she could see a little golden goblet being lifted in the air and coming back towards her.

"Perfect." she whispered and they headed back out of the mountain, climbed down into the valley and Bilbo gave Thorin the goblet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the dwarves said and watched the golden treasure.

Suddenly they could hear a loud roar coming from deep inside the mountain. The dwarves looked scared and Bilbo was nearly going to pass out but Mona, Thorin and Ulfric called in unison, "Draw your weapons!"

The whole army of men and dwarves and dogs was ready to fight. Now they had to wait. They could feel the ground shaking, it was just a matter of time until Smaug would come out. And then he broke out of the main gate, spread his huge wings and lifted up in the sky. He was huge, not as huge as Alduin was but that would be a hard fight, too.

A stream of fire burned some of the trees down and then Smaug could see them.

"Who are you?!" he growled and let his fire rain down on them. But they reacted quickly and the fire didn't reach them. 'We can't do it like this...' Mona thought. 'They cannot help me!'

"Thorin! Go! Bring them into the tunnel!" she called and he turned around to face her.

"I won't leave you behind!"

"Thorin, go! Please! Trust me, you won't survive this! I have my army here, they cannot die! They are already dead!"  
That was hard but the truth. Another stream of fire rained down and burned some of Kilis hairs.

"Aahh!" he cried out and Mona shouted now, "THORIN GO!"

The dwarves, Bilbo and Barbas turned around, ran up the stairway and into the tunnel. Mona stood there, Ulfric and their army behind.

"Talk to me!" Smaug growled and stood in the sky waving his huge wings.

The group in the tunnel could still hear what happened outside. Thorins heart was racing, he was afraid. Dwalin had to back him.

* * *

"Who are you?" Smaug yelled once again looking at Mona.

"Zofaas Zoor!" Mona called out. [**The fearless legend.]**

She heard him laughing, it was a dark sound. "Hio Tinvaak Dovah?" **[You speak the dragon language?]**

"Geh! Ahrk Nii Kos Hin Oblaan!" [**Yes! And this is your end!"]**

She could see that he was going to burn her down and she jumped out of the way right before the fire hit the ground.

"You won't destroy me!" he growled.

"_Mona, we have to attack him now!"_ she heard Ulfric behind her and she gave him a sign. He turned to his men and called, "Arrows! Now!"

And hundreds of arrows flew through the air, hit the dragon. He roared again, lifted higher and let his fire go down on them again. Mona could feel the heat but she was able to get herself out of the way. She saw Smaug flying away.

"Oh no...he is going to attack Laketown" she called but there was nothing they could do, the city was too far away to reach it in time. "_Are you hurt?_" she could hear Ulfric saying as he was standing right at her side.

"N-no, I'm fine I guess..." she said and he helped her up. _"You're bleeding_." he said and pointed at her arm.

"That's just a little burning." she said.

"_He will come back soon...Mona, we need a plan." _

"I will try to talk to him one more time when he is back. I'm not sure how to destroy him and it would make no sense to use the Dragonrend without knowledge about his weak point." she answered. Suddenly she felt that dizziness again, the ground was turning and she fell on her knees. "Mona!" she could hear the voices of her old friends.

"It's fine...it's just...I'm fine..."

They could hear the sound of Smaugs huge wings cutting through the air. "He's coming back!" Erik called.

"Now back to you, Zofaas Zoor!" she could hear him roaring down at her.

Mona got up again, still feeling a bit weak in her knees but she was standing and faced the dragon. "You are the so called Dovahkiin!" the dragon spit out and Mona was surprised that he knew about the legend.

"You look surprised. But you know that dragons are tight bonded creatures and we know the legends from all the worlds around. Hio Krii Alduin!" [**You killed Alduin!**]

Mona nodded.

Smaug laughed again and then he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you! And now I will destroy you and your Kiir!"

Mona froze. What did he say? That was...'Oh my god', she thought, stumbled backwards. His words ringing in her ear. 'Destroy you and your Kiir...Kiir [**Child**]...' The sickness, the mood changes...she looked up to face Smaug and to her it was as if he was grinning.

Her mind was still racing but she jumped away as his fire was coming down again. She was still a bit shocked but now it was not only her life she was protecting. She was protecting the life of her child.

Thorins child.


	26. Coming Home

"Thorin, calm down!" Balin said trying to help Dwalin backing their leader, their king. He fell on his knees, breathed heavily.

"You don't understand...she is out there...fighting that dragon. I promised her that we would stay with her! That she wouldn't be alone!"

"But she is not alone. She has an army out there" Fili said.

"I'M HIDING IN A DARK HOLE! While she is out there!" he shouted, going to break down completely. The dwarves looked at each other, unsure what to do, what to say.

"She told you to go...she wanted to protect us" Balin said but Thorin waved him off. "If she dies...", he started but couldn't finish that sentence. He could hear someone outside calling her name.

"What...what is happening..." he said tears in his eyes. "I have to go out...I have to help her" he got up and was pushing them all away. He was standing on the edge of the cliff, could see the dragon dangerously near above the ground, Mona on her knees, the army shooting it's arrows. "She's on her knees...she's going to die..." he said.

"Thorin, please, she will survive this" Kili tried to comfort him.

They all looked down into the valley.

* * *

Mona fell to her knees, she looked up to that dragon. Ulfric was still shooting arrows as well as the others. It seemed as if Smaug was nearly unvulnerable.

"Like I said, you can't destroy me!" Smaug yelled and laughed. He spread his wings, presented his full massive body and that was the moment Mona could see it. A little spot on his belly, a spot that looked completely different than the rest of his body. She grinned. With the last of her strength she pushed herself up from the ground and shouted,

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

"What?!" Smaug cried out as he dropped to the ground, hit it hard. "The forbidden Thu'um! You used it against Alduin! Now you use it against me! You deserve to die! I'm going to rip that Kiir out of you!"

He tried to snap at her but she was too fast, she took her sword and yelled, "Ulfric! His belly!"

He looked into the direction and saw the weak spot. "Attack!", he shouted and Mona and the army ran towards the dragon, attacked him with swords, axes and arrows while Mona went on for that spot. She gripped her sword tightly and as she reached the weak spot she swung it and stabbed it into the dragon. He cried out, he roared. Mona thrusted it into him over and over again while he was attacked from all around.

With one last hard push his head dropped to the ground.

Smaug was defeated.

Mona stepped away, breathed heavily. She looked up to her dwarven friends, smiled in triumph. Suddenly Smaugs dead body began to glow and it was as if he was burning. A wind came up but the whole army of Skyrim knew that it was not wind around them. They watched Mona absorbing Smaugs soul. Now he was finally dead.

They cried out in triumph, the dwarves climbed down the stairway.

Mona turned around, saw them approaching her, suddenly the world around her was turning again and she dropped to the ground.

"MONA!" Thorin called and ran towards her, knelt down next to her, patted her cheek. "Come on...please...wake up, please." he whispered. "She has no wounds! What happened to her?!", he looked at Ulfric. He stepped forward. "_It was a very hard fight..."_ he said.

"That's not an answer!" he yelled.

Slowly her eyes opened again, looked at him. "Th-Thorin..." she whispered.

"Oh god, please stay with me" he said.

She placed her hand on his cheek, slowly stroked his beard. Tears ran down her face. "I made it" she said with a relieved sob.

He pulled her into his arms, she cried but now they were all aware that it was happiness and not pain.

"Are you injured?" he asked as she sat up.

"No..just a burn on my arm, but it's fine" she said.

He kissed her and as she pulled away she said, "Thorin...I...I have to tell you something..." she started but her eyes grew wide as she looked over his shoulder.

"Azog" she breathed and they all turned around to see a group of orcs on wargs heading towards them, Azog on his white warg riding in front.

* * *

"Mona I want you to take Bilbo and Barbas. I don't want you to stay here!" Thorin said. The group was already drawing their weapons. She just nodded.

"Bilbo, Barbas, come on up there!" she called and they ran up the stairway and hid in the tunnel like the dwarves did before.

She fell to the ground. Bilbo watched her. "Mona, are you sure that everything is alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, Bilbo..." she said trying to calm down. "I was fighting a dragon. It's normal..." She leaned her head against the cold stone of the tunnel. Suddenly she placed her hand on her belly by instinct and smiled a bit.

_"You know it?" _she heard Barbas and looked at him but somehow she was not very surprised that he knew it. She nodded. _"If it relieves you...your baby is fine, I can sense it."_

Now she smiled even more.

"Uhm, Mona...what is so funny?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"I'm just happy that Smaug is dead."

"Well, and what about Azog and the orcs?" Bilbo said.

"With that army in his back Thorin will beat that filthy creature and send him back to hell" she replied.

They fell silent, listened to the sound of clashing steel down in the valley.

She heard Ulfric using the "Fus Roh Da"-Shout and was happy to have him here with them.

The fight was long and hard. The day was dawning and with the first beams of sunlight the valley fell silent. Barbas walked to the cliff, looked down to see the whole valley full of dead orcs and wargs. And then he saw Thorin standing over the body of Azog who laid on the ground. "Mona..." Barbas said and she slowly got up and Bilbo followed her. They saw Thorin stabbing his sword in Azog chest. The Pale Orc was dead.

"Oh my god...we defeated our two worst enemies!" Mona said and laughed. "Come on." she called and they climbed down into the valley again. Mona let herself sink into Thorins arms, kissed him and the whole group of dwarves was cheering happily.

_"Mona, it's time for us to say goodbye" _Ulfric said and she walked towards him.

"Thank you. Without you we would have been lost" she said and hugged him. He smiled and pulled apart from her. Then he whispered, "_I wish you all the luck for your little family."_

She smiled and thanked him again. She said goodbye to all of her old friends and like they had come out of nowhere they also disappeared.

"Now we can enter Erebor!" Kili said enthusiastically and they all agreed.

"Thorin...wait" Mona said and stopped walking. He turned to face her.

"I need to tell you something..." she looked him in the eye.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

The others had stopped as well and watched them.

"Smaug he...he had said something to me...he said he would kill me and my...Kiir."

He looked confused.

"And what does that mean?"

"What would you think? My sickness? My mood changes?" she said.

He was still confused but then she saw something in his eyes.

"You...I...we'll have a baby?" he whispered, a smile showed up on his face.

She nodded and smiled back.

He was unable to speak, he just pulled her close and kissed her. Then he looked down on her, placed his hand on her belly and smiled.

"A baby..." he whispered again.

Then he looked at her and said, "I know I should be angry now because you risked not only yours but also the life of our child but...oh god, I'm just too damn happy right now!"

She laughed and swung her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" Kili called.

"Well, Kili..." Thorin said turning to his men and approached them with Mona. "I guess...you might get a little cousin."

Kili and Fili looked at each other, surprised but then they grinned and faced their uncle and Mona. "You'll have a baby?", they both said and ran up to Mona.

"Yep, but it's still fresh so...you have to be patient a while."

Dwalin and Balin now smiled and congratulated Thorin. They didn't tell him that they had known it before.

"So...I think it goes without saying that the heirs and to-be-heirs of Durin walk through that gate first!" Dwalin said and the rest of them agreed looking at Thorin, Mona, Kili and Fili.

Thorin took Monas hand, Kili walked at Monas side, Fili at Thorins and together they entered their kingdom.


	27. Happy Reunion

They could see the destruction Smaug had left behind but Thorin was still awestruck.

"That's my home" he said and smiled. Mona looked around and could see a beautiful hall with the throne in the middle.

Thorin didn't really pay attention to it. He turned around and said, "We have to rebuild all this. And we should start with the accomodations. I'm certain that the others will hear about our success and arrive sooner or later."

And so the dwarves began to build up the sleeping rooms and the dining room and also the throne hall.

One day Mona was standing on a balcony overlooking the valley. Smaugs skeleton was still laying on the ground and she thought back to her fight against him. It was not only the day she had killed that beast, not the day the dwarves reclaimed their home. It was the day she was aware that she will be a mother. That she was having Thorins child. She was so happy. If she was right the baby would come in 7 months. She must have been in her second month. There was not very much to see,yet.

She was stroking her belly as she was aware that someone was approaching her. She could feel his hands on her belly and she smiled. Thorin kissed her neck and before he whispered, "Are you happy?"

She nodded and turned around to face him. "I was never happier in my entire life...or lifes..."

He chuckled. "I have a gift for you" he said.

"What is it?"

He reached in his pocket and revealed a little box. He opened it and a beautiful ring was inside."Is that...a diamond ring?" she asked but he shook his head.

"It's not a diamond. Can you see how much that shines?"

"Yes..."

"It's a splinter of the Arkenstone."

Her eyes grew. "You mean..."

"Dwalin had found the stone and I decided to destroy it. The complete stone brought illness over my family and...well, I just wanted to take this little splinter and created that ring for you."

"You created it?"

"Yes, I hope it fits."

He took the ring and put it on her ringfinger. "That's beautiful..." she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you..." she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

Kili and Fili were outside helping Balin, Gloin, Dori and Bifur to rebuild the main gate. Suddenly they could see a lot of people approaching the mountain.

"What is going on?" Kili asked. Gloin looked into the distance then his face lighted up. "They arrived! The dwarves from the Blue Mountains! They're coming!"

Kili and Fili exchanged a look. As soon as the group of dwarves arrived at the main gate the two brothers could see their mother walking in the front row.

"Mother!" they both cried out and she ran towards them, hugging them both very tight. "Oh my boys, my wonderful boys!" she cried and it was a very emotional reunion.

"We have to tell you so much!" Kili said.

"Let her arrive first..." Fili said.

"Calm down, both of you"

They entered the mountain and Kili was talking and talking talking. When he ended the story his mother was curious.

"You are telling me that there was a woman, coming out of nowhere...saved your lives...defeated the dragon...It's nearly unbelieveable. But now you're telling me that she really turned my brothers head to fall in love? Thorin in love?"

"You can't imagine how much in love they are" Fili said.

"And the best is...we're getting a little cousin!" Kili said with a smile.

Now Dís was totally surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No!" both called in unison.

"You see me speechless. I'm eager to get to know her."

"I'm certain they are up on the balcony" Fili replied.

"But we will go out again and help with the gate. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. I will find the way" their mother said, kissed both of them on the cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

She really couldn't believe what her sons had told her. As she reached the balcony she could see two figures standing very close and kissing. She stopped and watched them. It was really Thorin, her stubborn brother. She always thought he would never be able to love but the scene she was watching right now showed her that this was true love.

She stepped forward and said, "Thorin?"

He turned around and smiled at her, pulled her closer into an embrace. "I'm so happy to see you alive" she said and as they pulled apart he said, "I didn't know that you would come today."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you" she laughed. Then her eyes fell on Mona.

'Wow, she is beautiful' Dís thought.

"Dís...this is Mona."

"I heard very much about you" Dís said with a smile. Then she added, "I'm Dís, Thorins sister."

Mona looked surprised. "You're the mother of Kili and Fili?"

Dís nodded. "Yes, they told me everything. I really have to thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved my boys life. You defeated that dragon. And I heard that you turned my stubborn brother into a loving dwarf"

Now both women chuckled and Thorin looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, come on, brother, it was a joke" she said and he gave her a light smile.

"And is it true?" Dís asked, "You two will have a baby?"

"I guess Kili was eager to tell you that" Thorin said.

"Oh yes, he is very excited" Dís answered.

"Well, yes, it's true" Mona replied.

And suddenly Dís hugged her. "I'm so thankful that you stumbled upon my family."

Her eyes fell on the ring on Monas finger. "Wow, did you create that?" she said to her brother.

He nodded.

"May I?" she asked and took Monas hand to take a closer look. "That's a piece of the Arkenstone!" she said.

"Yes, I destroyed it. That is the last piece of it. The last remaining piece of the Heart of the Mountain...for the woman of my heart" Thorin said and Dís couldn't remember hearing her brother say something that romantic before.

"We should have a dinner tonight. The whole Company" Thorin said and both women agreed.

He was happy to see that the two most important women in his life are getting along very well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Just a little flashback, because I didn't put this part in before. It's one of my favorite scenes of the movie/book. I will mix it a bit book&movie verse. **

**EDIT: After writing that Gollum scene I suddenly had an idea for the story going on! YAY! :-D**

**/**

Bilbo was sitting in his room, alone. His thoughts were rushing. How long would he stay here? He knew that this was no place for him. He missed his home. Slowly he reached into his pocket and took the golden ring out of it. A smile turned on his face and he thought back to the day he had found it.

It was the day the had been captured by these creepy orcs in the Misty Mountain. He managed to crawl into the dark and as he was sure that they were gone he followed them, trying not to be seen by any enemy.

But then there was this filthy creature coming towards him and Bilbo tried to hold it back with his sword but it attacked him and they both fell down into the darkness.

He had been glad that he landed between some soft big mushrooms. He wanted to get up but then he could hear the painful moan of a creature. He looked carefully between the mushrooms and could see the orc laying on the ground and it seemed that it was badly hurt. Bilbo looked back at his sword and could see it still glowing blue.

Suddenly he could hear another breathing sound. This one was different than anything Bilbo had ever heard before in his life. He stopped moving and was just looking what would come next. Then he could see the creature. He had no idea what it was, maybe a strange kind of orc. The creature was crawling up to the hurt orc and it hissed:"Yes...yeeees... ." Then it tried to pull the orc away when suddenly the orc sat up and tried to fight that creature. It took a stone and hit it on the orcs head until the orc passed out again. Bilbo was waiting a few moments longer until he was sure that the creature was gone with the orc.

He got up on his feed and took some steps forward. His sword was still glowing. He wanted to follow that creature for that was the only possible way. He started moving forward as he saw something from the corner of his eyes. He looked down and saw something shimmering down on the ground. He reached for it and could see that it was a golden ring. Without thinking he put it in his pocket and went on into the tunnel.

After a few miles he could hear that hissing voice again. He stopped walking and just listened. The creature was singing.

_The rocks and pool_

_is nice and cool_

_so juicy sweet._

_Our only wish_

_to catch a fish_

_so juicy sweeeeeeet._

Bilbo looked around a boulder and could see the creature sitting on a rock in the middle of the pool and the orc was laying there,too. Suddenly the orc was moving again and the creature hit it with a heavy stone. The orc dropped to the ground again and now Bilbo could see that his sword stopped glowing. 'Oh my god...', he thought. The only reason why the sword stopped glowing was that there was no orc around anymore. His heart was beating fast. What kind of thing was that creature then? He looked around the boulder again but the creature was gone. Bilbo was turning around, pressing his back against the boulder and could hear a hissing breathing over him. He looked up and saw the creature looking down on him and then it jumped down and stood in front of him.

„What is it...preciouss?", the creature asked and Bilbo was holding up his sword to defend himself.

„It is no elf but it has got an elvish blade...tell us, precious...what is it?"

„My name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm a Hobbit.", Bilbo said trying to hide his fear.

„We tried orcs but never tried hobbitses...are they juicy? Are they sweet?", the creature asked.

„I'm lost. I lost the dwarves and I lost the wizard. I have no idea where I am and I just want to get out of here.",Bilbo said.

„Ssss...Bagginses is lost. Bagginses wants us to show the way out?"

„Yes, that would be very nice.", Bilbo said.

„We like to play riddleses...", the creature said.

„Well...let's do a competition. If I win you will show me the way out of here...", Bilbo said.

„And if we win, precious...we will eat Bagginses."

Bilbo froze but then he was aware that he had no other choice. „Good."

„We starts, precioussss...", the creature said and Bilbo just nodded, his sword still up for defend.

The creature hissed: „_What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up up it goes, and yet never grows_?"

„That's easy!", Bilbo said. „It's Mountains, I suppose."

„Ssss...Bagginses ask us now.", the creature said a bit disapointed.

Bilbo was thinking and he came up with: „_Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still._"

But that was quite too easy as the creature said:"Teeth! Teeth! But we only has six!"

Then it asked it's second riddle:"_Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."_

„Half a moment!", Bilbo said and turned around to look at the water. He heard that kind of riddle sometime before and then he got the answer. „Wind...Wind of course!", he cried out. He was quite pleased with himself.

„A box without hinges, key or lid. Yet golden treasure inside it hid.", Bilbo said with a smile.

The creature hissed to itself, and still it did not answer. It whispered and spluttered.

After some time Bilbo became impatient. „Well, what is it?", he said.  
„Give us a chance; let it give us a chance, my precioussss."

Bilbo fell silent for a while then he once again said:"Well, what about your guess?"

Suddenly the creature seemed to remember something and it turned around crying:"Eggses! Eggses it is!"

It's eyes turned dark now and it said:"Now it's our turn, precious. _This thing all things devours; birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays kings, ruins town, and beats high mountain down."_

Bilbo stood there, clearing his throat but had no idea.

After a while the creature began to hiss with pleasure to itself. „Is it nice, my precious?"

He began to peer Bilbo out of the darkness.

„Half a moment!", Bilbo said, shivering. „I gave you a good long chance before."

„Time's up.", the creature said with a smile and that was as Bilbo came up with the answer:"TIME! It's time!"

The creature was angry. „Last question, preciouss.", it said and Bilbo thought about a good one.

„Ask us!"

„Yes, I'm thinking.", Bilbo said annoyed.

He had his hand in the pocket and suddenly he felt something cold in it. He was curious, he didn't remember the ring and so he asked more to himself:"What do I have in my pocket?"

„That's not fair!", the creature hissed and that was when Bilbo was aware that it thought that this was his question. So he came up with an idea. „No, you wanted me to ask and that is my question. What do I have in my pocket?"

„Sss...three guesses. It has to give us three guesses, precious."

„Well, alright.", Bilbo said.

„Hands!"

But Bilbo was lucky that he pulled his hands out of his pockets in time. „Wrong!", Bilbo said.

„Sss...a knife!", it said.

„Wrong again. Last guess now.", he said in triumph.

The creature was hissing and thinking.

„Come on.", Bilbo said. „I'm waiting."

After a while he said:"Time is up."

„Cord...or nothing!", the creature cried out.

„Both wrong.", Bilbo said relieved.

The creature was sitting on the ground, annoyed and a bit sad.

„Now? What about your promise? I want to go now and you will help me.", Bilbo said.

„Did we promise that, precious? Showing Bagginses the way out? Indeed, indeed. But what has it got in its pocketses?"

„That is not your business anymore. Now show me the way out. Promise is promise.", Bilbo said.

The creature reached behind and was fumbling in a pocket and then it cried out:"Where is it? Precious? Where is it?" It looked around, terrified.

„What are you looking for?", Bilbo asked.

„Not your business...don't ask!", the creature turned to look at him with a dark look on its face. It turned around to look around on the ground and suddenly it stopped. Then it hissed:"What...has it got...in its pocketses?" It turned around to look at Bilbo and he was aware that this will end bad for him. The creature crawled towards him, hissing:"What has it got...in its pocketses?"

Bilbo held his sword in front of him. But now the creature seemed to be very angry and Bilbo had no other chance. He ran, he ran into the tunnel trying to find a way out.

He could hear the creature behind him. He turned into another tunnel and could see a hole in the wall and he tried to go through but the buttons of his jacket hindered him. He tried it over and over again and in the last moment the buttons fell off and he fell through the hole and landed on his back. He could see the golden ring fly through the air. He held up his hand and the ring landed on his finger. He had no idea what happened. Everything around him turned grey and a bit blurry. In the next moment the creature fell through the hole, too and ran past him. Bilbo was surprised. The creature looked around, he was sure it saw him but it made no move toward him. It seemed as if it was searching him. Bilbo frowned and then he heard voices. He could see another tunnel crossing and then he could see Gandalf passing by. And Thorin, Barbas, Mona and all of his friends. He wanted to shout at them, ran towards them but then again there was that creature now hiding behind a rock. As soon as the group was gone the creature was sitting on the ground. Bilbo made his way towards it. He held his sword at its throat, wanted to kill it but in the last moment he saw tears running down the creatures face. Suddenly Bilbo felt pity for that creature. He put his sword away, took some steps back and jumped over the creature, hitting its head so it fell to the ground. Without looking back Bilbo ran in the direction he had seen his friends running and he could see the daylight in front of him. Before he left the Mountain he could hear the creature behind him crying:"THIIIIEF! BAGGINSES! WE WILL HATE IT FOREVER!"

/

Bilbo snapped back to reality as he heard a knocking on his door. He got up and opened it. Mona was standing there. „Hey, Bilbo, we will have dinner in a few minutes. Will you come,too?" He sighed and she could see something in his eyes. „What is it, Bilbo?", she asked and Bilbo told her to come in. She stepped into his room and they sat down on his bed. „I was thinking about my home. And about the day I found that golden ring." He showed it to her and as she took it she felt something. It was as if she had a vision. She could see the woman she had met the first day she arrived in Middle Earth. The pregnant woman. „Bilbo please take it.", she said and gave him the ring back.

„Mona, what happened?", he asked concerned watching her rubbing her forehead.

„Nothing...I just saw something."

„May I ask what?", Bilbo asked.

„I saw the woman...I don't know her name...she was the first I met back in Hobbiton. She was pregnant. Her husband was a gardener."

Bilbo looked surprised. „The Gamgees? Hamfast is my gardener. His wife is pregnant, yes."

„Well her child is already born. She told me that her child will be born in 2 months. It must be nearly 1 year old soon."

„Maybe you saw her because you will have a baby soon,too?"

„That would make no sense. I haven't thought about her before. But that ring...whatever it is that is a very strange kind of magic. You should show him to someone."

„But whom?"

They both fell silent.

„Do you think Gandalf will come back?", Bilbo said quietly.

„I don't know, Bilbo."

„But he told us that he will be back before all this is over. He didn't come. Maybe something happened to him?"

„I'm sure he's fine. But like Bofur said back on the day we met the trolls. He is a wizard and he does what he wants."

They smiled.

„Now, come on...we will have dinner now. I'm sure they are already waiting for us.", she got up and Bilbo put the ring back in his pocket.

Together they left his room and headed to the dining room.

**Tadaaa :-D **


	29. Chapter 29

They reached the dining room and entered. They seemed to be the last to come and so all eyes laid on them.

Dís could see the look Thorin had on his face, his eyes lighted up and he got up and walked up to her. He gave her a kiss and led her to the seat next to him. Bilbo was sitting down between Bofur and Dwalin. Mona could see Barbas sitting next to Bombur and it seemed as they had much fun.

Thorin looked along the table and then he said still standing:"Before we start I have to say something. First of all, I am glad to have you all here with me. It was a pleasure to travel with you and that we managed to survive all the dangers we'd been through. I'm proud of you. All of you." His eyes rested on Bilbo for a moment. Then he looked at Mona and continued:"I know I was not that friendly to you when we first met." The group chuckled. He looked at his men. „Not friendly is a bit understated.", Kili said but his mother silenced him. Thorin looked back to Mona. „I'm thankful that you crossed my way. That you rescued our lives not only once. And Bilbo I'm sorry for saying this...", he looked at the Hobbit who looked a bit confused then Thorin looked back at her, „But she was the better master thief. She managed to steal my heart. And I'm proud of you. I'm proud to have you here with me. And that you killed that dragon. I love you, Mona. I love you and I love our child." Mona smiled at him. Then he said:"I think it's time to ask you officially now. Will you marry me?"

She smiled even more, got up and kissed him. „Of course I do.", she said and the whole table cheered at them.

He sat down and they all started to eat.

Thorin could see Mona deep in thoughts. He leaned closer to her and asked:"What bothers you?" She looked at him. „I-I just had a strange feeling earlier." He looked concerned. „The baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

„No, the baby's fine.", she said smiling and could see that he was relieved.

„Let's not talk about it now.", she said and he nodded.

Two weeks passed by and the day had come. The wedding day. Mona was surprised by all that guests who had come. The people from the sea city and she was happy that none of them had been killed by Smaug back then. Also more of the dwarves from the Blue Mountains as well as many dwarves from other kingdoms. Much to her surprise there were also many elves from Rivendell. She could see Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen. She met Arwen back in Rivendell once. She liked her but there was not much time for them to talk more so Mona was quite happy to see her again.

And then she saw that huge man. A confused smile turned on her face and she stepped towards him:"Master Beorn?" He turned to look at her and smiled. „Miss Oakenshield, it's a pleasure to see you again."

„I am really surprised to see you here.", she said and he laughed. „Well, I heard about your wedding and a little birdie told me that you are going to be a mother. Let me guess, it's nearly your third month?" She slowly nodded and he said:"Remember where you have been around that time?" Suddenly she thought back to that evening in Beorns little cabin. That must have been the day her child was conceived. She looked back at him and he just gave her a smile.  
„I'm really happy to see you.", she said and heard her name someone behind her. She turned around to see Dís coming towards her.

„Mona, we have to prepare you now.", she said and smiled.

Mona took a deep breath and walked to Dís room to find Arwen also in there.

„I haven't congratulated you, yet.", the beautiful elven woman said. „I'm sure you two will have a wonderful child."

Mona gave her a smile and then she saw Dís stepping towards her with a beautiful dress in her hand.

The two women began to prepare Mona and as they finished Mona looked at them. „How do I look?", she asked a bit nervous.

„Wonderful.", Arwen said and Dís added:"Thorin will be speechless."

Arwen reached into a pocket and took out a silver shining tiara. „That is for you. A gift from my folk. My mother was wearing it back at her wedding."

„Arwen I can't take this.", Mona said but Arwen silenced her.  
„It is a gift to make a sign of peace between the humans, the dwarves and the elves. We are all reunited in peace today."

Mona smiled still unsure but then Arwen put the tiara on Monas hair and then she said:"You look stunningly beautiful."

Thorin walked along the ceremony hall which was decorated with lots of candles and flowers and shiny diamonds hanging on the walls. There had been many tables with lots of food and drinks and the wine was in crystal carafes and the fire of the candles was shimmering.

Dwalin was walking next to him and he said:"Are you nervous?"

Thorin looked at him and nodded. „And I've never imagined all those guests would come."

„You have no problem that the elves are here?"

„No, to be honest we owe them a lot. Especially Lord Elrond. Without his healing Mona could be dead."

Dwalin nodded and was glad that Thorin was putting down his hate for elves. Not the Mirkwood elves of course, they would all hate them forever he supposed.

„Uncle! You look great!", Fili said as he approached them.

„Thank you, Fili.", Thorin said and looked around. „Where's your brother?"

„Oh, he is over there talking with Eolyn. You know, that girl from the sea city."

They looked over to see Kili talking and flirting with that young woman.

„I'm glad that he found someone...", Thorin said and Fili nodded. „And I'm sure you'll find your girl soon,too." Fili smiled.

Now Balin came up to them and he placed his hands on Thorins shoulders. „By Durins beard! You will marry today!" Thorin could feel his heart beat faster and he said:"And I'm glad that you will marry me off to her." He gave Balin a hug.

„And may I say that dress looks very nice.", Balin said. Thorin was wearing a dark blue tunic with some silver applications, a silver belt around it, dark trousers and a black gown. [**authors note: I imagine the clothes he was wearing at the beginning of the movie where he was standing next to the throne of his grandfather when Thranduil was there]**

Everyone was sitting at the tables now. Balin was standing at the front of the hall together with Thorin and Dwalin was standing behind him as his groomsman. Kili and Fili were sitting at the front table behind their uncle. Suddenly the door opened and everyone was looking to see Dís coming in, followed by Arwen. As they parted every eyes were laying on Mona. Thorin was awestruck, his mouth opened and closed.

Mona was wearing a white dress which was fitting tightly around her upper body and was graceful falling around her waist. And he was aware that her belly had grew a little bit. Not very much but for him she was the most beautiful woman he could ever imagine. Around her waist was a silver shining belt as well and it was designed with some pearls.

Her long blonde hair was falling over her shoulders and she was wearing a silver tiara in it.

He could see that this was an elvish tiara. His heart beated even faster, she was so beautiful.

Arwen sat down next to her father and Dís was leading Mona to the front and now the pair was standing side by side.

Dís was standing behind Mona as her marriage witness.

Mona looked at Thorin and he smiled at her with so much love and she smiled back. He took her hand.

Balin cleared his throat and then he said:"Today is a special day." He looked at the pair and continued:"Today we will celebrate the wedding of our king Thorin with his wonderful wife Mona."

He smiled at them. „I am proud to say that these two souls had found each other and it was an honor to fight side by side with them and see their love growing with every day."

Thorin looked at her again.

„Dwarven marriages are not with much talk but before I start let me allow Thorin and Mona to make their own marriage vows."

Mona turned to face Thorin and said:"Thorin, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that destiny has chosen you to be my husband. I came from another world and stumbled upon you. We had a hard start but deep inside of me I always felt that you are someone special. We managed so much together, we went through hard times and now we are standing here. And I am thankful for every minute I can be with you."

She stopped and had tears in her eyes and she could see that he had some,too. He smiled at her and they could hear Kili saying:"Wow..."

„Now, Thorin, it is your turn.", Balin said.

„I guess we all know that I'm not that good with words but...Mona, I love you so so much. I know I gave us a hard start but I'm thankful that you stayed with me. You saved my life and the life of my men many times and...", he stopped, unsure to find the right words. But then he came up with the most wonderful sentence:"Mona, you are a woman with a thousand facets. You shine like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the Moon! You are my love and my life. Both of you.", he said and laid his hand on her belly. They could hear the women in the hall sigh with pleasure. She smiled at him and a tear was running down her cheek.

Balin was a bit speechless for a moment but then he said:"Now, I'm asking you, Thorin Oakenshield, will you take Mona as your wife and protect her in good and in bad times?"

Thorin looked at her and said:"I do."

Balin nodded and turned to face Mona:"And will you, Mona, take Thorin as your husband and stand at his side in good and bad times?"

She smiled and looked at Thorin. „I do."

Balin placed his hand on their entangled hands and said:"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Dwalin stepped forward and said:"May your days be long and joyfull."

Dís said:"May Durin protect you."

Thorin nodded at them, turned to face Mona and pulled her into a kiss full of his love. She kissed him back with a tear running down her cheek. This was the happiest day in her life so far.

The whole room was clapping with joy and Kili and Fili and the whole Oakenshield company was cheering very loud, coming up to them and hugging and congratulating them.

Dís was hugging her brother very tight and whispered:"I'm so proud of you."

He smiled at her. Then she pulled Mona into a hug and whispered:"I'm so delighted for you two. Or three.", she laughed and Mona thanked her.

Lord Elrond was coming towards them and he took Monas hands and said:"I'm wishing you all the best, Miss Mona."  
„Thank you, Lord Elrond.", she said.

He turned to face Thorin and said:"Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain. I am glad to see that elves and dwarves can come together in peace again. Will this peaceful bonding last for a long long time." Thorin nodded and said:"We owe you much and I am sure that we will live in peace from now on."

Arwen was standing next to Mona and said:"You see...it was a wonderful wedding. And I have to confess that I cried at his words. That man loves you with every fibre of his body and soul."

Later all the dwarves, elves, men and shapeshifters were sitting at the tables and ate and drank and had a lot of fun.

Mona was approaching Lord Elrond and sat down next to him. „Lord Elrond, I have a question."

„What is it, my dear?"

She sighed. „Do you know what happened with Gandalf?"

He looked surprised. „He is fine, if that relieves you.", he said but Mona sensed that there was more.

„He said we would meet again before we have to fight Smaug. But he never returned. And he is also not here today. I'm sure he knows about the wedding. What is he doing? What kind of business is it he had to make?"

Elrond was shifting.

„I cannot tell you what kind of businesses that are. But believe me when I say that everything will be alright. He will come sooner or later. He has to."

She was not very relieved but nodded and thanked him.

Dinner was over and Thorin walked up to Mona. She was standing with Arwen, but Arwen excused herself as she saw Thorin approaching.

He placed his hands around Monas waist and stroked her belly. He kissed her neck and said:"You look so beautiful." She turned around and could see him admiring her. „Is it impolite to say that I love your belly?", he said with a smile and she chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. „It's the nicest thing you could say." They kissed and started to slowly move to the sound of the music. The elves had started to sing and the dwarves made some instrumental sounds.

Thorin and Mona forgot everything around them. It was only the two of them. He watched her face, that beautiful face. „I love you.", he whispered before kissing her softly. „I love you,too.", she looked into his blue eyes and kissed him back.

The festival went on until deep of the night. Later the guests cheered one last time and released the freshly married pair.

Mona and Thorin headed to their room and closed the door behind them. Suddenly silence fell upon them and they enjoyed that moment.

They looked at each other and Thorin pulled her close.

„We're married now...I can't really believe it...", she said and he kissed her. „I'm so happy.", he said after pulling apart.

She smiled at him and he tucked her hair behind her ear and started to kiss her neck, it gave her goosebumps. Then he looked at her again and said:"As you entered the hall earlier...I was stunned by your beauty." He carefully took the tiara out of her hair and placed it on the cupboard.

She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him again.

He pulled her closer again and could feel her body pressing against his. He intensified the kiss and Mona opened her mouth and their tongues started to dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling.

His hand glided down her back and laid on her botty. They kissed passionately. Slowly his hand glided up again and started to open her belt. It fell to the ground. He nibbled at her earlobe. She felt his hot breath on her skin, breathing soft kisses on her neck and then kissed her lips again.

He could feel her hands open his belt and he smiled at her. She pulled off his tunic and then she started to stroke his chest and place kisses on it.

His eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure.

He opened the cords of her dress and it fell to the ground. He had seen her body before but in this moment she looked even more beautiful to him.

She looked at him and he pulled her close, and lifted her up a bit so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to their bed and placed her down. He pulled off his trouser and boots, and was on all fourth over her starting to kiss down her body, nibbling at her breasts, kissing her belly.

Mona breathed in, that was the most arrousing moment. He came up to her face again and kissed her passionately. His hand was stroking the inner side of her thighs and she moved under him, pressing against him.

She could not hold it back any longer. „Thorin...I...please.." He looked at her and kissed her while entering her carefully.

She moaned in pleasure while he gently pushed into her. He was not sure if that was good or bad for the child and Mona could see it in his eyes. She took his face in her hands and whispered:"It's 's fine." He smiled and kissed her again and so they found a common rhythm. It was a very intensive feeling to both of them for this was the first time they slept together as husband and wife. After a while it was like the world exploded around them and they nearly came at the same time.

He broke down on top of her but was shifting immediately on his back. He was afraid to harm the baby with his weight. He pulled her close to him and Mona nestled close to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair.

After a while they both fell to sleep.

/

**Now I hope you liked this one :-) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go again :-) **

**BTW: I know some facts are not correct mostly about the ages of some protagonists that will appear now or in later chapters...but hey, this is just a fanfiction from my imagination :-D Hope you like it anyway!**

**Oh and I know this story need a beta sometime, so If anyone volunteers to help just PM me and we can talk a bit about it! Especially about my messing up with some lines, like I said I'm German and in German they are of course a bit different so I just translated the German movie lines how they would sound to me in English. **

**And I know my Thorin is very OOC but that's what I wanted, of course maybe there can be some improvements at the beginning but as soon as they arrived in Rivendell a few chapters earlier I want him to be like he is now :-) That's what I imagine him to be, not only the grumpy king but also caring and romantic. Anyway, if there is any beta reader wanting to help me just PM me! :-)**

**/**

Mona got up early the next morning. Thorin was still asleep. She placed a kiss on his cheek and dressed up to have breakfast. As she entered the dining room she saw Bilbo sitting alone at the table.

„Bilbo, good morning.", she said smiling and sat down.

„Oh, good morning, Mona. I have to say that wedding was wonderful!", he said and gave her a smile back.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and began to fill her plate. „Mona?" She looked at Bilbo and could see that something was on his mind. „What is it?", she asked curiously. He sighed and said:"I was thinking about that vision you had...you know, when the ring was in your hand." She nodded and thought back to that day two weeks ago. „Yes...", she said and was waiting for him to go on.

„Do you think something bad will happen? Maybe to Hobbiton?"  
Now she looked surprised. „Why would you say that? I just saw that woman...she looked happy. I don't think that something bad will happen."  
She began to eat. But she could see that Bilbo was not very relieved and so she added:"If something bad would happen I'm sure Gandalf would come to take you back. So you can save your home."

He nodded. „I guess you're right."

„Auntie!"  
Mona looked around to see Kili and Fili entering the room. She smiled and they sat down to her sides. „Now, that was a great wedding! You looked so beautiful in that dress!", Kili said and was filling his plate. „Thank you, Kili.", she said.

„And how was your wedding night?", Fili asked and winked at her.

She just gave him a smile and continued to eat.

„Well, no answer is also an answer.", Kili said laughing and they all sat silent for a while until Mona asked:"So, Kili, what's that between you and that girl...what was her name again?"

„Eolyn?"

She nodded and could see him blushing a bit.

„I don't know...", he said.

„Now, do you like her?", she asked.

He nodded slowly.

She could see Fili grinning at his brother then he said:"You're in love I can see that."

Kili looked at him and said:"Wh-what?"

He was blushing even more.

Mona had to chuckle. „Hey it's a nice thing! I'm sure she likes you,too."

„You think so?"

„Definately. You're handsome, funny and a very caring boy. And a warrior! I mean look at all that dangers you've been through the last months."

„Well, most of the times you've been rescuing us. If we hadn't have you with us we wouldn't have survived the trolls back then...and that was only the beginning of our journey."

They all had to laugh then Mona said:"Anyway, you are a warrior! And I could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at you. She likes you!"

„So go for it!", Fili said and gave his brother a smile.

Suddenly they could hear the door opening wide and a tall figure was standing there. Mona was surprised. Bilbo was surprised. Kili and Fili just looked confused.

„Gandalf!", Mona said and Bilbo was immediately on his feet saying:"You're late!"

The wizard entered the room and gave Bilbo a smile and he said:"A wizard is never late nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to, Bilbo."

They all chuckled but Mona could see something in Gandalfs eyes.

He approached her. „I'm sorry that I wasn't at your wedding! I congratulate you and of course I'm happy to hear about you having a baby!"

She thanked him but gave him also a questioning look. „Would you please come with me?", he said to Bilbo and he got up and followed him. He turned around and said:"Mona, I guess it would be better if you come,too."

They went out on the balcony and Mona turned to face him, waiting for him to talk.

„Bilbo, the ring...please give it to me."

„What? Why?"

„Just do it.", Gandalf said and Bilbo reached into his pocket and gave him the ring. Monas eyes laid on that golden ring and she frowned. „I never questioned you about this ring, Bilbo. But now I have to ask you how you got it."

Bilbo looked a bit scared. „I-I was...", he stammered but then he breathed in deeply and began to tell them the story about what happened to him in the darkness of the Misty Mountains.

As he ended his story Mona watched Gandalf carefully. He was thinking hard.

„Bilbo, I have to take you back to Bag End."

„Something happened, right?", Bilbo asked concerned.

Now Gandalf looked at Mona. „Nothing too bad. I'm not quite sure about that ring I have to examine it and pursue some investigation. But you have to go home because you have a new responsibility."

Bilbo looked confused. Mona said:"What happened, Gandalf?"

The wizard sighed. Then he turned to face Bilbo again and said:"Drogo and Primula...they died."

Bilbos eyes widened. „How?", he asked quietly.

„They had a boat accident."

„What about their son?"

„That's why I'm here. He is living with his relatives in Brandy Hall right now but...he is kind of a little troublemaker and they don't want to keep him." Gandalf paused waiting for Bilbo to understand what he tried to tell him. Mona looked at Bilbo. „They want me to take him to Bag End?", Bilbo said. Gandalf nodded. „I would bring you back in time so that you'll be home when he arrives."

Bilbo was thinking hard. He looked at Mona. „Little Frodo...he will live with me..." She could see that he was not really realizing the whole situation. She placed a hand on his shoulder. „Bilbo, I'm glad to be your friend and I'm sure we will meet again! But that boy needs you." She gave Gandalf a look. „Just one thing, Gandalf. Two weeks ago I took the ring in my hand. And I had a vision. I could see that woman...Gamgee was her name." The wizard nodded. „Yes, she has a little boy called Samwise. He was born soon after we left The Shire."

She thought back to that day, she remembered every little detail. „When I left and headed to Bag End...I had that strange feeling that her child would do something important...something great in the future. Can you explain me this?"

He looked at her for a long time then he just shook his head. „No...but this world is a strange place and strange things can happen every day."

„Gandalf!", they could hear Thorin calling his name and he approached the trio.

„King Thorin, it's good to see you again!", Gandalf said and they looked at each other.  
„Where have you been the whole time?", Thorin asked as he stood next to Mona and placing his arm around her.

„I was here and there. Doing some of my businesses."

„Hmmm...anyway I'm glad to see you again.", Thorin said with a light smile.

„So, Bilbo...have you made a decision,yet?", Gandalf turned to face Bilbo again.

„Yes, I will come with you. Frodo needs me."

Thorin looked confused and they told him everything.

„When will you leave?", he asked.

„The best would be tomorrow.", Gandalf said and now Bilbo looked surprised. „Tomorrow?" The wizard nodded slowly. Bilbo sighed. „If that's the best...", he gave Mona a look and said:"I'm already missing you now." She chuckled and hugged him saying:"Me,too. But remember you'll become godfather of our child anyway." She looked to Thorin and he nodded with a smile.  
„Thank you.", Bilbo said and then he turned around. „I'm going to pack my bag." And with that he went off the balcony and to his room.

„Oh, Mona, Arwen was looking for you.", Thorin suddenly said and Mona nodded. „Alright. See you later." She kissed him and headed to look for Arwen.

She found the elven woman in the great throne hall.

„You've been looking for me?", Mona said with a smile and Arwen approached her.

„I wanted to ask you something.", Arwen said and then looked down at Monas belly.

„Okay, go on.", Mona said.

„I was just wondering if you would like to know...what it will be."

„You mean...how would I get to know that?", Mona said confused.

Arwen now gave her a smile and said:"My father could try to examine you."

„Whoa...how?", Mona said.

Now the elf was laughing. „Not what you're thinking. I guess you know he is a very wise man and a very good healer. He has more powers than any other elf. He could place his hands on your belly and see what it will be."

Mona was thinking about it. The she nodded. „Alright, let's do it."

They both walked to Lord Elronds room and Arwen knocked on the door. „Come in, my dear." She gave Mona a look. „See, he is aware that it's me." Mona smiled.

As they entered the room Elrond looked at them. „Ah, the Queen under the Mountain.", he said with a smile and Mona could feel her heart beat faster. No one had called her this,yet. „What can I do for you?", he asked and Arwen said some elvish words and he nodded. „So you like to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Mona nodded.

„So come closer and I will try to find out."  
She stepped closer to him. He slowly placed his hands on her belly and closed his eyes.

They have been standing there for at least five minutes as he suddenly smiled and opened his eyes again. „And? Could you see something?", Mona asked curiously.

„Yes and I'm glad to tell you that you will have a little girl."

Monas eyes filled with tears of joy and she repeated:"A girl? Oh my god...that's wonderful! Thank you, Lord Elrond! I have to go tell Thorin!"

She left the room and headed back to find Thorin sitting with his nephews and Gandalf at the dining table. He could see the smile on her face and asked:"What happend?" She looked at them all and then she said:"I have to tell you something."

He got up and they left the room.

„So?", he asked.

„I know it...the baby...I know what it will become."

„How?"

„Lord Elrond told me."

„And what...?", he asked.

„A girl!", she said smiling and she could see his eyes light up.

„A little girl?", he whispered and his heart beated fast. He pulled her close and lifted her up in his arms. He was so happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he placed her down again they kissed.

„You can't imagine how proud I am.", Thorin said and she smiled.

„I'm sure you'll be the best daddy to our little princess."

He knelt down, his face in front of her belly and he whispered:"Hey, my little princess. I can't wait to hold you in my arms." And then he placed a kiss on her belly. Mona smiled and stroked his head.

They stayed like this for a while and enjoyed their little growing family.

**/**

**Now that was a little introduction to what will happen in later chapters. **

**Stay tuned! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm not quite sure if this will be a good chapter...But I just wanted to go on a bit :-) **

**/**

Dís entered the hallway that led to the dining room. She stopped as she saw Thorin kneeling in front of Mona, talking to his unborn child. She just watched that scene and was still amazed how much her brother had changed through that whole quest and she was thankful that Mona was at his side now.

She stepped forward, clearing her throat and said:"I am sorry to interupt you, but I am very hungry and I have to pass you to reach the dining room."

Thorin got up and she saw something in his eyes. She was not quite sure but to her it looked like pure happiness.

„Are there any good news I missed?", she asked curiously.

Mona smiled at her and said:"We just found out that we will have a little girl."

Dís now smiled,too and hugged Mona.  
„I'm so happy to hear that. Now I'm sure with your genes it will be a stunningly beautiful girl." Then she chuckled and looked at her brother. „And I can't wait to see you as an overprotective father trying to hold the young boys away from her."

Thorin glared at her. „Of course I would do that. What kind of father would I be if I don't?" He sounded a bit too serious and his sister answered:"It was no offense, brother. You will be the best father your girl can wish for."  
She patted his shoulder and went into the dining room.

„I'm sure Kili and Fili want to know the news,too.", Mona said and he nodded. „I have to talk with Gandalf about some important things, but you can go and talk with them boys." He kissed her and turned around to join Gandalf again.

She found the siblings outside with some other young dwarves from the Blue Mountains.

„Oy, Mona, come here!", Kili called as she approached them. The other dwarves looked a bit shy and unsure how to react because she was now their Queen. „Don't be so shy, that is our aunt. The best aunt we could wish for and most beautiful Queen of a dwarven kingdom!", Kili said and laughed. Then he put his arm around her shoulder and said:"What about Bilbo? Will he really leave us tomorrow?"

She looked a bit sad. „Yes, he has to. He has to take care of his nephew. That poor boy lost his parents both in an accident."

„That little boy will have a good time with his uncle. Bilbo has many stories to tell him.", Fili said smiling.

„So, what are you doing out here?", Kili asked. Now Monas eyes lighted up and she smiled. „I just wanted to tell you that you will get a little girl cousin."

The brothers exchanged a look and smiled wide. „A girl?! Awesome!", Kili said and hugged her tight. Fili hugged her,too and congratulated her.

„What did Thorin say?", Fili asked giving her a questioning look.

„He is very happy, very proud and your mother already teased him a bit."

„How?", Kili asked.

„She told him she can't wait to see him as an overprotective father."

Now they laughed. „And not to forget the two protective cousins.", Kili said smiling.

She stroked his head and laughed.

„Do you know a name,yet?" Kili asked.

„No, it would be a bit too early to think about it." She glanced over to the still remaining bones of Smaug. „We should really get rid of these bones. They won't disappear on their own. Maybe I should give order to some of the dwarves."

„You are Queen now, you can give orders as much as you like.", Fili said.

She looked at him. It was just too fresh for her to have these privileges. She glanced at the other dwarves sitting around and said:"You, what's your name?" A young dwarf with long blonde hair and a long beard with a braiding in it got up. „I am Mycah.", the boy said and took a rudimentary bow. She gave him a smile. „Mycah, I want you to get some strong men together to carry the dragon bones to the river. Throw them into the water."

He nodded again. „Will be done, my Queen." He turned around to the other dwarves and picked some strong looking ones to follow him.

„Now how does that feel?", Fili asked.

„It's strange...but somehow I liked it.", she laughed.

Later in the evening they held up a festival to honor Bilbo. They sat together and had an amazing dinner and they sang jolly songs. Although Bilbo seemed to be happy Mona could see the sadness in his eyes.

„_Maybe you should go and talk to him."_, Barbas said while sitting next to her.

„What should I tell him?", she asked.

„_Tell him that you are proud of him..."_

She sighed and got up. Dís was watching her carefully as she was aware that Mona was a bit pale that evening. As she slowly walked towards Bilbo she could suddenly feel her knees getting weak and she leaned against the wall.

Dís immediately got up and said:"Thorin, something is wrong." He looked at her and followed her hand pointing at Mona. Within seconds he was next to his wife. „What's wrong? Do you feel sick?", he asked very concerned. She grabbed his arm and tried to push herself from the wall. He held her tight, placed his hand on her back to steady her. She breathed heavily. „I-I'm feeling...weak. My knees are weak. I need to sit down..."

Everybody was looking at them now, watching Mona concerned. „What's happening? Mom, what's going on?", Kili asked frightened. Dís shrugged and said:"I don't know..." She looked at Gandalf. His eyes narrowed like he was thinking hard.

Thorin had led her to a chair and she sat down. He was holding her hands. „Mona?" He could see that she was sweating. He placed his hand on her cheeks and her forehead. „You are burning! We have to bring you to bed!" He picked her up on his arms and turned to his sister:"Go tell Lord Elrond we need him now!" She nodded and left the hall.

Thorin brought Mona into their sleeping room and placed her carefully on the bed.

Then he turned to get her a glass of water. „Here, drink this.", he said and placed the glass on her lips and she slowly started to drink. Then her head fell down on the pillow. She was still breathing heavily.

Some moments later Elrond entered the room with his daughter Arwen. Dís wanted to come in,too but Thorin told her to get back to the others. She nodded and closed the door.

„What happened?", Arwen asked.

„I don't know. Everything was fine until she got up a few minutes ago and suddenly she leaned against the wall and started to breath heavily. She told me her knees felt weak. Is...is something wrong with the baby?", Thorin asked very concerned now.

Elrond stepped closer to the bed and looked down to her. „She has a fever. I am not sure what exactly that is about but I will give her some medicine." He turned to look at his daughter. „Arwen, go get some cloths and a bucket with water. We will make some leg compresses to lower the fever." Arwen nodded and went out to get those things.

„Lord Elrond, please, will this harm our child?"

The elf looked at Mona carefully and placed a hand on her belly. „Your baby is still fine but I cannot promise that it will be fine if that fever won't go away quick. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more by now."

„That means if she stays like this...the baby could...die?"

„I know that Mona is a strong girl and her body will try to protect her and the baby."

Thorin was not very satisfied with that answer because it was not really an answer to his question. Arwen returned with the cloths and the water and she started to wrap them around Monas calves tightly. The Elrond gave her some kind of thick syrup against the fever.

„That will make her sleep for a while and also trying to lower the fever. Her body needs rest now." He looked at Thorin. „King Thorin, I am sure that your wife and your child will survive this. Have faith." With that the elf and his daughter left the room.

Thorin sat down on the bed and stroked Monas hair. He whispered:"I will stay here with you. As long as it takes." He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand in his.

And so he sat there for several hours, watching her sleeping and hoping that everything will be alright.

A single tear fell down his cheeks.

**I will stop here, yeah, I know I am cruel to end it at this point, but I have to think again. :-D It was not my intention to make her ill when I started to write this chapter but somehow I had an idea while writing. **

**Oh and I have to say: rude reviews telling me I would mess up the lines or that my Thorin is totally OCC...I am not forcing you to read this :-) **

**Stay tuned, I will update as soon as I can! **


	32. Chapter 32

Thorin had no idea how long he sat next to his wife. He was aware that his sister entered the room. She sneaked in silently and sat on the bed,too.

Mona was still sleeping. But it seemed that she was not sweating anymore. The fever seemed to be lower now.

„What did Elrond say?", Dís asked quietly. Thorin looked up at her, she saw sorrow in his eyes. „He has no idea where that fever came from. He gave her medicine and leg compresses to lower it."

„What about your child?"

He lowered is eyes. „I don't know. He said it is fine but he cannot promise that it will stay like this if the fever will go on for longer."

Dís placed her hand on his hand and whispered:"They will be fine." He nodded and looked down at Mona again.

„Gandalf wants to talk with you.", she told him as she got up and walked up to the door.

„I will not leave her alone here.", he said.

„I could..."

„No!"

He glared at her and she knew that this was now the stubborn brother she knew. Somehow she had to smile a bit and nodded.  
„I will tell him that it has to wait."

„Thanks."

She left the room and walked back to the others.

/

„How is she?", Kili asked concerned.

„She is sleeping, still a bit feverish. But I'm sure that she will be fine again,soon.", his mother said as she entered the dining hall again.

„What did Thorin say? Will he talk to me?", Gandalf asked. She shook her head. „He won't leave her alone until she wakes up. There is no way to discuss with him now."

„Gandalf, I can't just go home tomorrow!", Bilbo suddenly said getting up from his chair. The wizard gave him a look. „You have a responsibility! Frodo needs you! Mona has her family here. She won't be alone, but little Frodo would be alone if you are not back in Bag End.", he said with a serious tone in his voice.

The hobbit looked to the floor, unsure what to say. He sat down again, fell silent.

„I will go to her now.", Barbas said out loud and left the hall. He went to her room and opened the door. Thorin was still sitting next to her. He gave Barbas a look.

„May I join you?", Barbas asked.

Thorin nodded and gave him a tired smile. The dog approached the bed and placed his head on it. He watched the sleeping figure carefully.

„Did she tell you about that ring?", Barbas asked. Thorin looked at him.  
„You mean Bilbos ring? No, what happened?"

„She took it to examine it and had a vision. She saw that woman she met on her first day in Middle Earth. That pregnant woman in Hobbiton."

Thorin shifted and his eyes were dark. „That ring...that ring has infected her! Oh I will beat Bilbo for giving her that ring!", he said angry and got up.

Barbas surrounded the bed and said:"Wait! It was not Bilbos fault. He couldn't know what would happen."

„Why did he gave her that goddamn magic ring?"

„He was just not sure what to think about that ring..."

Thorin clenched his fists, a wave of anger washing off of him. He wanted to leave the room, getting that ring and destroy it. As he opened the door he could hear a quiet voice. „T-Tho-rin." He turned around to see Mona opening her eyes slowly. He was right besides her quickly and took her hand. „Mona...I'm here."

She looked up at him and tried to smile. „What happened?", she asked tired.

„You had a fever. You were sleeping for some hours." She tried to sit up but he pushed her down again. „You still need to rest, think of the baby." She looked at him afraid. „The baby? Is something with her?"

„No, she'll be fine." He looked at Barbas. „Go and call Lord Elrond."

Barbas went out and came back a several minutes later with the elvish Lord. He stepped towards the bed and looked down to her. „How do you feel?", he asked.

„I'm..tired."

„That's from the fever and my medicine. It's normal. Do you have any pain?"

She slowly shook her head.

„I will make a new leg compression just to be sure that the fever really goes down." He started to take off the cloths and put new ones around her calves.

„You should stay in bed until you feel better.", Elrond told her.

„But...what about Bilbo? He..he will leave tomorrow...", she said concerned.

„Don't think about him now. It is important that you get well again.", Thorin said, still a bit angry about Bilbo.

She looked at him, sensing his anger. „Would you please leave us alone?", she said and Elrond and Barbas left.

As soon as they were alone she said:"Why are you angry?"

He looked at her. „I'm angry that Bilbo gave you that ring. Why did you take it?"

She was surprised. „How do you know about that?"

„Barbas told me about that vision you had lately after taking the ring."

She sighed. „It was nothing special, I just saw that pregnant woman from Hobbiton. I didn't really think about it. I'm sure I just saw her because I am pregnant as well and she has her baby now. Thorin, it is confusing to me,too. But I don't see any connection between that vision, the ring and my fever now. I am pregnant so I guess it is a quite normal reaction of my body."

„A normal reaction to kill the baby of ours?", he asked a bit too harsh. He saw tears in her eyes and reached for her face to cup it in his hands. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But I was just worried about you and our girl. If that fever would have taken longer Elrond said that it could have harmed the baby."

He kissed her softly on her lips and whispered:"I love you."

She gave him a tired smile and said:"I love you,too. But please promise me that you will not go and give Bilbo any speech. He will leave tomorrow and...I'm going to miss him very much. He is a real good friend, remember that. He has no idea what kind of ring that is."

„I won't make him a scene, don't worry. But I have to talk with Gandalf about something. Can I leave you for a while?"

She nodded. „I will try to get some more sleep."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and got up. He went out of the room, telling Barbas to go in and look after her.

He rushed through the hallways of Erebor, going to release his anger to that man who always had a pearl of wisdom on his lips but never giving any answers making any sense. That man who had told them he would be with them at the end of their Quest, before they would face Smaug, but didn't show up.

Anger was still on his face as he entered the dining hall again, pushing the door open so it banged against the wall. All eyes were on him, shocked.

He stood there, his eyes dark and his body shivering in rage.

„Gandalf! We have to talk. NOW!", he roared.

/

**That's it for today :-) Thanks for all your nice reviews!**

** laithano: thanks for your encouraging comment about those story haters! :-D**

**herrera elena2: also a big thanks for being my ever faithful reader! :-)**

** Marana: I'm glad to see that you like my story and that it's gonna be your new fav! :-) **

** Angeltoots: Also thanks! I really enjoyed your comment about my German writing style! :-D**

** Smile-Evily: I hope you still enjoy my story! **

**And Guests leaving nice comments: THANK YOU! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I have that idea in my mind and now I'm trying to find a way to make it happen :-D **

** all the haters: I don't care if you don't like my mixing up and that there is a lack of timeline but who cares? This is called FANFICTION...I'm a FAN and I write a FICTION in the way I like it! **

** all my faithful readers: THANKS for your support! :-) **

Gandalf followed Thorin into a room at the end of the hallway. The wizard could feel the fury of the dwarven king. As they entered the room he turned to look at Gandalf.

„I'm just asking you this one time and you better give me an answer that makes sense! What kind of ring is that?"

Gandalf lowered his eyes and tried to find the right words. „Thorin, it is not that easy."

„Not easy? You know what's not easy?! It's not easy for me to see my wife and my child be put in danger because of that little piece of gold! I destroyed the Arkenstone to keep evil away from my family. And now there is Bilbos little ring causing even more trouble!"

Thorins eyes were dark and he wanted to punch that wizard so much but he just started walking through the room still waiting for an answer.

„So?", he asked again.

Gandalf sat down and said:"Centuries ago there had been the Rings of Power."

Thorin stopped walking around and looked at him. „Are you telling me that Bilbo found one of these rings?"

„You know about them, right?"

Thorin nodded. „My grandfather once told me the stories about such rings. There was that poem...I can't remember it."

Gandalf shifted:"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

He stopped at this point and looked Thorin in the eyes. He could see a memory coming up and Thorin whispered:"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

Gandalf nodded slowly.

Now Thorin had to sit down as well. The room fell silent for a while. Then he spoke up again:"Is this ring...is this the One Ring?"

„I don't know, Thorin. And I have no idea how to find out."

„Mona took that ring and had a vision." He told him what Mona had seen while holding the ring in her hand.

„First of all you have to keep calm, Thorin Oakenshield. That ring even if it is the One Ring has not the power to kill someone by only holding it for a second."

„How can you be so sure?"

„Well, Bilbos used it, he even put it on and he is still very healthy and alive."

„But I don't understand why Mona got that vision."

Gandalf got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. „I will take care of it. As soon as I leave Bilbo in Hobbiton I will go and do a research."

„How long will it take?"

„Well, it will take some time maybe years until I can find out. It will take some months until Bilbo is back in Bag End and then I have to go look for information about the ring. I cannot promise you that I'll be back within a year. It could also last ten years. But I promise as soon as I find out what this is all about I will let you know."

Thorins anger was washed away a bit but now he was left with confusion.

„Go to her now. You also need some rest.", Gandalf said and left the room.

/

Thorin went back to their bedroom and entered. She was awake and was talking with Barbas. „What did Gandalf say?", she asked.

„He...he will leave with Bilbo tomorrow. We might not see him again for a long time."

„That's nothing new.", she pointed out and he sighed. Barbas went out of the room.

Thorin sat down on the bed again and Mona took his hand. „What's bothering you?", she asked.

„We talked about that ring. It might be a dangerous piece of gold but Gandalf is not sure. So he will guide Bilbo back home and then start a research. He has no idea how long this will take. Maybe one ,maybe ten years."

Mona nodded slowly. „What is so dangerous about that ring?", she asked curiously.

He looked at her. „I don't know much about it, just the stories my grandfather had told me. There are the Rings of Power created by the elven-smiths of Eregion headed by Celebrimbor. I guess I'm not the right person to tell you this. I am sure that Gandalf can tell you more. Or Lord Elrond. But please don't think about it now. You need to recover. There is nothing we can do until Gandalf knows for sure what kind of ring that is."

„What do you mean what kind of ring. Are there any differences?"

„Maybe...yes, but please let's just drop it for now." He laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. His heartbeat comforted her and she fell to sleep again. He stayed awake for a while until he drifted off to sleep,too.

/

The whole group was outside of Erebor the next morning standing together while Gandalf and Bilbo packed their horses.

Thorin had asked Lord Elrond if Mona could go outside to say goodbye to Bilbo,too. The fever was gone, she still felt a little weakness in her knees but Thorin backed her and so they stepped outside. All eyes were on them and Bilbo stepped forward.

„Mona, how do you feel?", he asked concerned.

„Better...", she said. They both just looked at each other. Tears filled both of their eyes and they hugged very tight. „I'm gonna miss you so much, Bilbo."

„I miss you,too! You have to inform me when the baby's coming, okay?"

„Of course, I do! You're going to be her godfather."

Then he turned to face Thorin. „It was a honor to travel with you, Thorin. Take care of your kingdom and your family!"

Thorin nodded and gave him a little smile. „I am glad that we had you with us. You're a brave little man."

Then the rest of them started to say goodbye. As Gandalf and Bilbo sat on their horses they turned around to face the group again. The wizard gave Thorin and Mona a look that said he will take care of that ring thread. He nodded at them and wished them good luck with the baby.

And that was the day Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins left Erebor to leave King Thorin behind with his wife and child and his whole kingdom.

They all could not know what they had to face in the more or less near future.

/


	34. Chapter 34

**Now this is the Chapter I feared most about writing, I will try my best and hope you like it! **

**/**

Time passed by and daily routine came over them all. Within the last five months the dwarves and men had rebuild the city of Dale and it was as full of life as before Smaug had destroyed it.

Kili was in a serious relationship with his beautiful girl Eolyn and also Fili had a young lady at his side, but it was nothing very serious.

They all had started with their work again and life was peaceful in Erebor again.

/

Thorin was very nervous the last few weeks. Monas belly had grown a bit more and it would be just a matter of time now.

They had been in bed, it was early in the morning. It was still dark outside it could be four or five in the morning.

Suddenly he could hear her breathing faster. She grabbed his arm. „Thorin? Please call your sister."

He was wide awake within a second and sat up. „My sister? The baby's coming?" He was totally nervous.

„I'm not sure. Maybe. Please call her."

He got up and walked out of the room rushing down the hallway and knocking at his sisters bedroom door. He opened the door without waiting for an answer and stepping towards her bed. She was sleeping. „Dís, wake up.", he said and shook her a bit. She slowly opened her eyes, looked a bit confused. „Thorin...what?", she mumbled.

„You have to come with me. Mona...I think the baby's coming."

Dís was immediately on her feet and put on a dressing gown. „Come on, hurry.", Thorin pushed her forward. „Easy, brother. I'm coming, don't worry."

They went back to the royal bedroom. They found Mona holding onto the bedframe and groaning.

He was at her side. „What's wrong? Is..is it normal?", he looked at his sister. She stepped to the bed as well and said:"Yes, that is normal. She is definately in labour."

„Are you sure? We have to bring you to the healing rooms of Dale."

She shook her head. „No. I won't go anywhere now! I'm having our baby here."

Thorin looked down to her. „You can't have it here. You have to go to the healing halls."

She gave him a dark look. „No, I don't! Our baby will be born here!"

He wanted to say something but she grabbed his arm again and started to groan and pant. Her hips were moving.

„Dís please tell her that she...", he started but was silenced by his sister. „Thorin! Stop arguing and go call a doctor!" He didn't move but then he went out of the room, running down the hallway and called one of the guardsmen. „You! I want you to ride up to Dale and bring a doctor here! Immediately! Bring him to my bedroom!"

„Yes, my King.", he guardsmen said and rushed away.

Thorin turned around and ran up again, he walked around the next corner and bumped into Balin who was already awake. „Oy, what's wrong?", the old dwarf asked.

„The baby...it's coming.", Thorin said catching breath again. Balin patted his shoulder. „Go to her! Good luck!"  
Thorin entered his bedroom again. Mona had another contraction. She reached out for him and he walked up to the bed and she took his hand.

„Dís...", he started.

„Please, Thorin...", his sister said a bit annoyed by her panick-strickened brother.

It really took not long and a woman from Dale entered the room. She was a doctor and experienced with such situations.

She looked at Mona and smiled. That relieved her a bit. But then her whole body was swaying with each contraction.

Thorins heart was racing, he began to sweat. He thanked Mahal that she was not screaming. He was not sure if he could stand this.

He had no idea what he could do and he started to gently stroke her back but Mona told him to keep his hand away. She bend over again, having another contraction.

„Do something!", Thorin told the doctor.

„There is nothing I can do. She is doing great. Your baby will come very soon."

He didn't look while the woman examined her.

To him it looked like Mona had to die. She was struggling very much and he felt helpless. Suddenly she stopped struggling. „That...that was tough..", she said trying to catch breath again. Thorin looked confused to his sister. She gave him a smile.

The doctor examined her once again. „Well, you are ready to go..." She took a waterproof sheeting and spread it on the bed.

Suddenly Monas face started to change again. „Easy, breath gently.", Dís told her.

It was impossible for Mona. There was just one thing she could do. Pushing.

Thorin was on the edge of his nerves. He could see her body pushing again.

„I can see it. There is the head.", the doctor said quietly. „Rest a bit and then go push again."

Mona took one deep breath and pushed one last time. Suddenly a little body slid into the doctors waiting hands. „Welcome, little princess.", she said to the tiny creature and cuddled it up in a small cloth.

Mona fell back into the pillow and reached for her baby. As the doctor gave it to her and was laying in her arms it took its first breath.

Thorin was fascinated by that pink little thing.

„It's a baby.", he said giddily. „We've got a baby."

Dís had to laugh about her brothers reaction. Mona cuddled the little girl against her breasts as she smiled at Thorin.

„It's really a baby. Our little baby girl."

He looked at her. „May I?", he asked and she smiled at him and nodded. He took his little princess in his arms, looking down at her. He could feel his heart would burst from pride and happiness.

„What will be her name?", Dís asked and looked at her little niece.

„I...I don't know.", he said and gave Mona a look. She had no idea either. „Well, she should get a nice dwarvish name. She is the firstborn and will be heir to the throne.", she said.

Thorin thought long and watched his little daughter on his arms. „Kalea. What about Kalea?"

„Kalea Oakenshield, heir of Durin. That sounds really nice."

„Hey, Kalea. I'm your father.", he whispered. He sat down on the bed and gave his daughter back to Mona. He kissed his wife and said:"I'm so proud of you. Again." She smiled and said:"You've been brave,too." Dís had to laugh and Mona was also laughing.

Thorin looked at his sister, she could see the pure happiness in his eyes. He was really proud of his family. „Should I go and tell the others?", she asked and he nodded.

She left the room to wake up the whole Company and tell them about their newborn princess.

Princess Kalea.

/

**Now how was I? :-D **


	35. Chapter 35

Dís went from room to room but it seemed that the others had been already up. She went into the dining hall to find them sitting at the table and having breakfast. Everyone was looking at her.

„Any news?", Balin asked.

Now the dwarf-woman smiled and said:"The princess is born."

Within a second her sons got up and cheered so did the rest of them. „Can we see her?", Fili and Kili asked simultanously.

„Give them some time to relax. I will call you when they're ready."

She wanted to leave the room, but Dwalin asked:"Does she have a name,yet?"

„Yes, her name is Kalea."

„That's a wonderful dwarvish name.", Balin said and smiled.

„How does she look like?", Gloin asked.

„She...is just beautiful. Dark hair and wonderful green eyes."

„Sounds like a perfect mix of her parents.", Kili said with a wide smile on his face. Dís nodded and said:"Definately. I will go and look after them. I'm gonna call you as soon as possible."

She went out of the room and back to the royal bedroom.

„How do you feel?", she asked. Mona looked up and smiled at her. „I'm fine. Where are the others?"

„Oh, I said that you want to relax a bit and that I will call them when you're ready."

„Thanks, Dís.", Thorin said while still sitting next to his wife and child.

Kalea was in Monas arms and sleeping. Thorin gently stroked his daughters dark hair.

The doctor packed her bag and said:"She is perfectly healthy and strong. I will come and take a look at her from time to time. And if there are any problems just call for me and I'll be here." Mona thanked her for the support and help.

Dís followed her out of the room to leave the little family alone for a while.

Mona was very tired and looked down to her sleeping daughter.

„You want to sleep a bit,too?", Thorin asked quietly. She nodded. „I can hold her for a while.", he said and she gave him a smile. He took Kalea on his arms without waking her up and he sat down in the comfy armchair in front of the chimney but there was no fire in it. But the room was nevertheless warm and so it was perfect.

Mona watched him for a while and drifted into sleep soon.

Thorin gently stroked his daughters hair, that thick, dark and yet quite long hair. He watched her and had to smile. Everything on her was so tiny. That little nose, those cute little hands and her adorable little babyfeet. Once again he could not really realize how proud he was. This was his little daughter. Kalea. Princess under the Mountain. He was sure his grandfather and also his father would have been proud of him and his little family.

Suddenly the girl opened its eyes. Thorin was awestruck how much her eyes looked like her mothers. His heart began to beat faster. „Hey, my little sunshine.", he whispered and smiled at her. She reached out for one of his hairbraidings. He smiled even more. „You like these, right? As soon as your hair is long enough I will braid yours,too." She looked at him like she was really understanding what he was saying. But he knew that she just listened to the sound of his voice. „I know you don't understand what I'm saying. But you are the daughter of the bravest woman I've ever met. Your mother came from far away. She is a legend in her world. That makes you also to a legend. And I'm a King. That means you will be a Queen one day." He stroked her head again and kissed her forehead.

He could see that she was nearly asleep again and so he started to sing a slow dwarven song in Khuzdul with his low and deep voice:

„Durin ku bin-amrad

Ugmal sullu addad

Ku bakana

Ana aznan

Undu abad.

Tur ganad abanul

Durin ku bin-amrad.

Ku baraka Aznan

ra karaka atkat

ala lukhudizu!

Ala galabizu!

Ala ukratizu!

Khazad-dum!"

She had closed her eyes and he now sang that song again in the language of the men:

„Durin who is Deathless

Eldest of all Fathers

Who awoke to darkness

beneath the mountain.

Who walked alone

through halls of stone

Durin who is deathless.

Lord of Khazad-Dum.

Who cleaved the dark

and broke the silence

This is your light!

This is your word!

This is your glory!

Khazad-Dum!"

Now she was fully asleep again and he held her close at his chest. „I will protect you always and forever.", he whispered and watched her sleeping for the next hours.

/

A few hours later Mona woke up just to see Thorin and Kalea asleep in the armchair. That was such a peaceful moment and she wished Ori would be here to draw a picture of it. She slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. She took the glass of water and emptied it completely. She felt better again and got up. She sneaked up to the two sleeping figures and placed a kiss on Thorins forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with sleepy eyes. „You're up?", he asked concerned.

„Yes, it's fine. I'm feeling great. The doctor had told me I can get up as soon as I feel better. And now I do."

He wanted to argue but then the little girl on his arms shifted a bit and started to make some quiet noises. Both looked totally amazed at their daughter. Mona took her in her arms and sat down on Thorins lap. He placed his arms around her waist and she leaned her head against his.

„I can't believe she is really here now." she whispered.

„Me,too. I mean I'm a father now."

„The best she could wish for.", Mona told him and kissed him deeply.

A soft knocking came from the door. „Yes?"

Dís opened it and saw them sitting in the armchair. She smiled at them and said:"Are you ready for some visitors?"

They could hear some whispering behind her and Dís turned around to shut it off.

„Now, let Kili and Fili come in before they break down the door.", Mona said laughing and Dís stepped aside and the two boys entered the room.

„Oh my god, look at that adorable tiny creature!", Kili said totally awestruck and a wave of happiness washed over him.

„Don't make so much noise.", Fili said and smiled also. They approached them and looked down to her. „She has your hair.", Fili said to his uncle. Now Kalea woke up because of all the noise around her and started to cry but then Kili stroked her cheek gently. „Shhh.", he said and she opened her eyes. She looked around and up to Kili. She stopped crying and he smiled at her. „Hey Kalea. I'm your cousin Kili."

„And I'm cousin Fili.", he gave her his typical smirk.

„Wow, she really has your eyes, Mona.", Kili said.

„I have to say you created a very beautiful girl.", Fili said and chuckled a bit by Thorin and Monas faces but they could all see the proudness of them.

Kalea reached her little arms out to Kili and he looked a bit nervous. „Take her, it's okay.", Mona said and he took her up in his arms.

Dís was watching that scene and smiled about their sons. They totally fell in love with their little cousin.

Kalea grabbed at Kilis hair and he gave her his widest smile and said:"You like my hair? Yes? You like my hair you little sweetheart?" And suddenly they could hear the most wonderful sound of the world. Kaleas first little laugh. Kili was the first who made her laugh.

/

**Will stop here for today! :-) **

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! Next chapter she'll be introduced to the rest of the Company. **


	36. Chapter 36

**I have to admit I have not much knowledge about babies so please don't be too rude :-D **

**And yes, my characters use some modern words sometimes, like I said if there is any beta reader out there wanting to help me please PM me :-) **

**PS: This is more a blabla chapter, personally I think it's rather boring but I just wanted to introduce the baby to the others and bring in some interesting questions^^**

**/**

„Did you hear that? She laughed!", Kili said and he looked around like an excited little puppy. „Yes, she really seems to like you.", his mother said. „May I hold her,too?", Fili asked and Mona nodded. He took her in his arms and said:"You're such a beautiful little thing. I guess we really have much work keeping the boys away as soon as your grown up." He gave his uncle a smirk.

„Now, I guess it would be better if she gets some rest.", Mona said and Fili handed the baby to her. „We will be outside for a while, will you join us for dinner later?", Fili asked.

„Maybe.", Thorin said but then a thought hit him. „Dís would you please write a little message to tell Bilbo that Kalea is born? He will become her godfather and we promised to tell him when she arrived."

His sister nodded and went out of the room with her two sons.

/

Dís went to her room and took a sheet of paper and sat down at the desk. She started to write the following message:

„_Dear Bilbo,_

_I hope you arrived in Bag End safely and that you have a good time with your little nephew. I'm writing you to inform you that little Kalea is born. She is a beautiful baby with dark hair and green eyes. Can you imagine that my son, Kili, was the first to make her laugh? I'm going to tell Ori to draw a picture of her so I will send it with that letter. I hope you feel well and we will see you soon again. _

_Take care _

_Dís" _

She put the letter in an envelope and left it on the desk. She headed to the balcony to find Nori and Ori sitting together with Bofur.

„Ori, would you like to draw a picture of Kalea later? I wanted to send a letter to inform Bilbo."

„Sure, will they join us for dinner?", he asked.

„I think so,yes."

„I can't wait to see that little princess.", Bofur said. „I will make music for her and we can sing along. I'm sure she'll like it."

/

Later in the evening the whole company sat at the dining table. Kili told them about Kalea and that he was the first to make her laugh.

„I'm sure you will be a good father too one day.", Bofur said and everyone was laughing about Kilis face.

„Well, I guess it's a bit early to think about such things.", his mother said and stroked her sons hair. Although she liked his girlfriend Eolyn and could really imagine Kili to be a father but he was still too young for that. Even Fili would be too young but he wasn't even thinking about getting children.

„Barbas, have you seen Kalea,yet?", Fili asked the dog.

„No, but I'm sure we will get to see her within the next minutes."

„How do you know that?", Oin asked curiously.

„Just a guess.", Barbas said and continued to eat.

A few minutes later the door opened and both Thorin and Mona entered with little Kalea on her arms. The group got up and surrounded them. Many congratulations could be heard and Dwalin patted Thorins shoulder and said:"Good work, my friend." He gave him a thankful smile and now Kili once again said:"May I hold her again? Please?"

They all had to laugh. „But be careful.", Thorin told him and Mona handed Kalea to Kili. She was awake and looked at all the strange men surrounding her.

They sat down at the table again and the couple started to eat as they had nothing eaten the whole day since Kalea was born. Mona watched Kili holding her in his arms like he was a proud older brother instead of her cousin. She smiled.

„_She's wonderful."_, Barbas said and she looked at him. He trotted to Kili and looked at Kalea. She made a sound of glee as she saw the dog and grabbed his fur.

„I think she is obsessed with hair.", Kili laughed.

He then handed her to Thorin and he took his daughter and cradled her in his own arms. He smiled down at her.

Mona smiled at her husband as she watched him interact with their daughter. She was still too perplexed that Thorin and her had created a life together.

„You know what I was thinking about?", Gloin said.  
„No, what?", Bofur asked.

„Is that little being there like her mother? I mean...will she have the same powers?"

That was a thing Mona never thought about. She looked at Barbas.

„It would make sense.", the dog said. „But I guess we have to wait until she is old enough."

„She won't need those powers. There is no dragon around anymore.", Kili said.

„And how tall will she be? More like a dwarf or more like a Nord?", Fili questioned.

„She is just a few hours old, I think we have enough time for finding out.", Mona laughed.

„I had never thought that a baby would fit you so much.", Oin said to Thorin and the king just replied with a thanks and kissed his daughters forehead.

/

**phew...not my best chapter, am sorry! Next one will be a bit longer and hopefully more interesting :-D **


	37. Chapter 37

**I will skip some months in the story because I think it might get boring writing about her day to day routine. I think it's more interesting about her getting older :-D Oh and this will be some romantic and very passionate chapter again. **

**Hope you like it though! :-)**

**/**

One year passed by quite fast and Kalea was already trying to stand on her own. Of course it was not easy for her and she could not stand very long. One sunny afternoon Mona was outside sitting with her in the grass and she was crawling around her mother while babbling. Mona watched her with a smile. Then Kalea grabbed her mothers arm and pushed herself up, standing a bit unsteady. She was backed by her mother and the little girl laughed with joy. She babbled and babbled. „You're doing very good,my little sweetheart.", Mona said to her. She looked around to see Thorin coming towards them and Kalea was trying her first own walk but she fell and Mona caught her before she could hit the grass. Then Kalea crawled towards him and suddenly said:"Dadda...Dadda."

Thorin looked at his wife, both surprised. „Was that...?", he said and picked his little girl up on his arms. Mona watched them and said:"I guess that was her first word." They smiled at each other. Kalea grabbed Thorins braiding and babbled again:"Dadda!"

„Yes I'm your Dadda, my princess. I'm so proud of you." She laughed at him and his heart was melting.

He sat down next to Mona and Kalea snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. „Well, she is definately a daddys darling." She laughed and kissed him.

„Do you think Bilbo made it safe back to his home?", she then asked him.

„He was with Gandalf, I'm sure that he is back home. He might also already know about our daughter."

„I can really imagine him reading the letter."

Thorin laughed. „Yes, he would like to grab his little nephew and come back here."

They looked at each other.

„He won't do this...would he?", she asked.

„No, I don't think so. He missed his home too much to leave it that fast again. How old is his nephew?"

„I don't really know, I never asked him. But he is still a young boy I guess."

„Bilbo would not take a young boy on a long and dangerous journey without any help from Gandalf."

She nodded and watched their sleeping daughter on Thorins lap.

„There is our favorite little cousin!", they heard Kili saying approaching them with his brother. „She is sleeping.", Thorin said. Kili sneaked now and looked down at the sleeping figure. He smiled. „Well, we'd been looking for you.", Fili said.

„What happened?"

„Oh, nothing...so we just thought maybe you two would like to have some private time together? We could take care of Kalea for a while this evening.", he said and Kili nodded enthusiastic.

Thorin and Mona looked at each other. The boys were right, they had not much private time the last months.

„That seems to be a good idea.", Mona said and Thorin nodded in agreement. „Perfect! Now would it be fine if we take her to Dale? Eolyn will have a dinner at her parents house and she would be perfectly safe, we promise!"

„Hmm...what do you think?", she looked at her husband. She could see that he was not very pleased about that idea. Kalea that 'far' out of Erebor.

„Just to Eolyns house and back. No detours. No silly actions.", he said.

Kili saluted and said:"Aye! We promise to bring her back in one piece." Thorin glared at his nephews to show them how serious he was.

„Don't worry, they love her as much as we do.", Mona said and stroked his cheek. He nodded and said:"Well, she will take a nap and you can take her in two hours."

/

Later Kili knocked gently at the door of the royal bedroom and entered. „Hey, is she ready?", he asked and Mona nodded. She dressed Kalea and Thorin gave her a goodbye kiss on her forehead. He handed her to his nephew but not without repeating:"Take care of her."

„Yes, no silly actions. No detours. I know, uncle." He turned around to walk out of the room but then he looked back at them and said:"Have a nice evening.", he smiled and winked. Then he left the room.

„Now, my lovely Queen...would you like to have dinner with me?", Thorin said with a mischievious smirk on his lips and he held out his arm. She gave him a smile, took his arm and said:"Well, my lovely King...I'd be very pleased about that" They both had to chuckle and headed to the balcony where Thorin had arranged a beautiful candle light dinner for them. The sun was already setting and the sky had a wonderful pink, red and golden color.

They sat down and began to eat. During the meal they talked about random things and after finishing their meal he said:"I thought we might just sit here for a while and watch the rising of the Moon?"

„That sounds really amazing.", she said and they sat down on a bench and he put his arm around her. She snuggled up to him as closely as she could.

They just sat silent for a while until she turned to him. She put her arms around him, he embraced her and they kissed.

„I love you.", he whispered.

„I love you,too.", she responded softly.

He kissed her again, their tongues dancing. She let out a sigh and he started to caress her neck and ears with his fingers. He got goose bumbs as her hands stroked his waist, shoulders and sides.

His hands ran through her hair and his nose brushed the outer reach of her ear. She started to breath harder, feeling his soft beard tickling her and then he started to place kisses on her very sensitive spot on her neck. First he brushed it just with the tip of his tongue before placing a soft kiss on it. Over and over again he kissed that spot and then kissed his way further down to her shoulder. She started to moan his name in pleasure and he pulled away from her. She looked at him. He got up and took her hand. They headed back to their bedroom, entered. After the door was locked their lips crushed on each other. That kiss was hungry. Their hands ran through each others hair, busy undoing and removing their clothes.

„You're the most beautiful woman of Middle Earth and every other countries around.", he breathed and kissed her again.

She pulled him to the bed and laid down, fully naked and he looked at her, admired her.

He pinned her under his body, opened his mouth and started to kiss her shoulder again and gently took a bite, just a little nibbling. Her hand grabbed the back of his head, grabbing his dark hair and she moaned again.

When their lips met again he grunted into her mouth as he could feel her hand going down on him.

He kissed his way over her chin, her neck down to her chest and started to nibble and kiss and lick at them.

Then he kissed further down over her belly which was in normal shape again, onto her thighs and pushing her legs apart.

Kissing his way slowly over her inner thighs he could feel her hand on his head again and he had to bit back a smile. He teased her with his beard and she was nearly on the edge just of these touches. She moaned his name over and over again.

He caressed her slowly and she gasped.

„Oh...yes..", she nearly cried. His tongue starting to explore.

Her breath came faster now and he moved up over her again, kissing his way back over her belly, up to her breasts and back to her mouth.

Her hand sliding over his back, feeling every muscle with her fingertips and going further down, pressing him against her.

„P...Pleeease...", she sighed. He kissed her again, hungrier than before. Mona moaned into his mouth as he finally entered her and now he was moaning as she arched towards him.

He was shuddering and began to push very slow and she let her fingernails trace over his back, leaving little red streaks.

„Oh goood...", she cried and they started to go in a rhythm.

Suddenly he paused, inside her. He was breathing hard. „Wha...what...", she mumbled and looked up into his eyes. She could see love in his gaze and a mischievious smile on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her.

Then he started to push again, now a bit more harder. His arms slid up her arms, finding her hands. Their fingers entwined and locked beside her head.

It didn't take very long from now and they came together. He collapsed on her, she was holding him very tight, enjoying his weight on her. They were gasping, smiling and kissing. Then he shut his eyes and buried his mouth between her shoulder and neck. She stroked his head, playing with his hair.

„Thorin?"

„Mmmmh?"

„I'm really thankful that the boys took Kalea."

She could feel a smile on his lips and he looked down to her.  
„Me,too, my love. Me,too."

He rolled on his back and she placed her head on his chest, gently stroking his belly. They drifted off to sleep.

/

Meanwhile, Kili and Fili arrived at Eolyns house and they entered. Eolyns mother came up to them. „Oh, you brought your little cousin! She is such a wonderful girl!" Kalea reached her arms towards the woman and Kili handed her over. She took her and started to talk with her. Kalea let out some giggles and babbled.

They entered the living room and Kili walked up to his girlfriend, kissed her and said:"I hope it's fine that we brought her."

„Yes, of course! My mom loves babies and that one is a princess. It will be hard to take her away from her.", she laughed and watched her mother talking with the little girl on her arms.

„Well, I guess there is someone going to get her away if necessary."

„Your uncle?"

„He is a very protective father. I'm sure he will give all them boys hell as soon as she starts to meet with boys.", Fili said chuckling.

„I will be protective,too!", Kili said and Eolyn gave him a kiss on his cheek.

„So, dinner is ready!", Eolyns father called from the kitchen and they all headed to the dining room to find a very delicious meal on the table.

In the middle of the dinner Eolyns mother said:"May I ask you something", looking at Kili and Fili.

Fili nodded.

„Her mother...so your aunt. Did she really killed Smaug? On her own?"

„Not on her own at all. She had some help.", Fili said.

„But she gave him the deathblow. So yes, she killed him.", Kili added.

„And is it true that she talked with that dragon?"

Now the brothers looked at each other.

„Yes, she has the power to talk with dragons."

„That is really impressive.", Eolyns father said.

„And will that little girl have that powers,too?", Eolyn now asked curiously.

Kili shrugged and said:"Maybe. It is possible. I am sure that she is something special as well. I mean her mother is a Dragonborn, which means she has the blood and soul of a dragon...and her father is a mighty, majestic dwarven king and heir of the oldest dwarven tribe. A heir of Durin."

„That sounds like the stuff that legends are made off.", Eolyns mother said and stroked Kaleas dark hair.

The little girl looked around the table and her eyes filled with joy when seeing Kili. He waved at her and smiled. „Kiki...", she babbled and they all had to laugh.

/

**Now that's it again! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I already have an idea for the next chapter and let me say it will be surprising. And a bit confusing for one of our characters. **

**Stay tuned! ;-) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Like I said before this one will be a surprising, confusing and maybe even a little hurtful chapter. I just want to bring in some more drama again because I'm not really done with one part of the story especially for Mona and life is not always that wonderful.**

**But we will also going to meet one familiar fellow for the future quest. :-) **

**/**

Kili and Fili came back around midnight. They knocked gently at the bedroom door of their uncle. No answer. „I guess they're already asleep.", Kili said. „But we can't just keep her the whole night.", Fili answered.

„Why not?"

„Because we promised to bring her back immediately."

„Then what shall we do now? Sneak in and put her in her bed?"

Fili shrugged.

„I'm not going in, I interupted them once. I'm not eager to do it again."

„Kili, they are sleeping. If they would do anything else they would answer us."

Kili sighed.

„Alright. I'm going in."

He tried to open the door but it was still locked.

„Well, seems that we have to keep her.", he said and was quite happy about it.

„You will keep her.", Fili said. „I need my beauty sleep.", he smirked and patted his brothers shoulder.

They went to their bedrooms and Fili whispered:"Sleep well, princess." and gave her a goodnight kiss on the head.

Kili went into his bedroom and placed the little girl on the bed. He laid down next to her and she snuggled herself up at him and they both fell asleep.

/

Mona woke up early the next morning. She looked around to see Thorin still asleep. She was aware that Kalea was not there, but she knew that either Kili or Fili would have her in his room. She slowly got up and dressed. Thorin turned around and opened his eyes. „Good morning.", he mumbled. She gave him a kiss and said:"Good morning. I'm going to search for Kalea."

„What? They didn't bring her back?", he asked and wanted to get up but she pushed him gently down again and said:"Our door was locked, remember? I'm sure she is with one of the boys. I'm going to look for her." He nodded and she left the room.

She gently knocked at Kilis door and could hear voices from inside. It was definately a childrens voice. „Come in.", Kili said and she entered the room. Both Kili and Kalea were sitting on his bed and he was telling her some funny stories. She was laughing because he also made some funny faces to her.

Mona just stood there and smiled at them. „Hey!", Kili said. „Look, there is your mommy."

Kalea looked in the direction he was pointing and she reached her arms up. „Mama..", she babbled and Mona walked towards her and lifted her up on her arms. „Did you have any problems with her?", she asked and Kili shook his head. „No, she behaved very good and everyone was amazed by her. Especially Eolyns mother. And how was your evening?", he asked.

„It was very lovely. I have to thank you."

„Ah, not for that. I take care of her whenever you need me to."

„Now I guess my little girl is hungry. Are you hungry?", she said to Kalea and she reached out for her mouth. „I take this as a yes.", Mona laughed and she left the room. „See you later, princess.", Kili called after her and Mona closed his door.

/

She went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle with warm milk and while she was waiting Bombur came up to her.

„Hey Bombur, how are you? Haven't seen you for a while."

He smiled at her. „I was busy in the kitchen and I was also in Dale for a while helping to build a tavern with Bofur and Dori."

„That sounds great."

„How is our little princess doing?", he asked and stroked Kaleas cheek.

„Oh she is healthy and I guess very much in love with her cousin Kili.", she laughed and Bombur grinned.

„As soon as she gets real food I will create a wonderful meal for her, I promise.", he said.  
„I'm sure you will.", Mona said. The milk was cooled down a bit now and she took the bottle.  
„It was nice to see you again, I will go feed her now."

„Take care!", Bombur said and Mona left the kitchen and headed out on the balcony. She sat down on the bench and gave Kalea her bottle.

While the little girl was drinking Mona could see a bird coming towards them. She frowned as she saw that it had a piece of paper on its beak. It looked like a small letter. „Hey birdy, what do you have there?", she asked quietly and the bird put down the letter, let out a small whistle and flew away.

After feeding Kalea she got up and took the piece of paper in her pocket. She went to the bedroom and saw that Thorin was not there. She put Kalea in her little child's bed and the little girl was fast asleep.

Mona sat down on her bed and took out the piece of paper. It was not really a letter it was just a small note.

She opened it and read it. There was just one sentence without a name of anything. She frowned and turned it around to look for any sign of the owner.

Just that one sentence saying: _It was love. _

Her first thought was that it was a note from Thorin but that would make absolutely no sense because he would not say it was love. They're still in love. So who was the author of that note? She leaned her head against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes.

What was going on? She was confused. Was that note really adressed to her? Maybe it was meant for one of the others. She got up and left the room. She went to Kilis room and knocked. „Yes?"

She opened the door. „Kili, would you please take care of Kalea for a while? She is in her bed."

„Sure, what's the matter?"

„I...I have to do something."

He nodded, got up and went the royal bedroom to look for Kalea while Mona was gone.

She went into the throne hall to find Thorin standing with Balin and Dwalin.  
„Where is Kalea?", Thorin asked.

„She is sleeping. Kili is with her."

He smiled and kissed her but sensed that something was wrong with her.  
„Are you alright?"

She was not sure if she should tell him. She didn't want him to become jealous.

„I was looking for Barbas. Do you know where he is?", she asked.

„Oh I have seen him down in the smithery a few moments ago.", Balin said and she thanked him. She left the three of them standing confused.

„Is something wrong with her?", Dwalin asked and watched Thorin. He shrugged. „She didn't say anything but I'm not sure."

He frowned and was a bit worried.

/

Mona went further down into the mountain to find the smithery. As she reached it she saw Barbas sitting next to an mid-aged dwarf who was creating a battle axe. „My Queen, it is a pleasure to see you down here.", the dwarf bowed down a bit and she nodded to him. „It's a very beautiful axe.", she said pointing at the weapon.

„Thank you.", he said and smiled.

„Barbas, I need to talk with you."

They both got up again and went outside the mountain to sit down in the grass.

„What is it?", he asked.

„I got a message this morning."

„What kind of message?"

She took out the little piece of paper and unfolded it.

„It was love.", Barbas read and looked at her.

She looked at him with a questioning gaze in her eyes. „Who is it from?", he asked.

„That's the problem. I have no idea. I was feeding Kalea up on the balcony and there was that bird coming with this paper. There is no name on it."

He looked closely at the paper again. „I can't recognize the handwriting."

„It's not Gandalfs and not Bilbos. It would even make no sense that they write something like that."

„Maybe someone from Dale is in love with you? Or from the sea city of the men?"

She chuckled. „Who? I was with you all the time. Except for that blacksmith but he was married."

„Marriage doesn't mean that you are unable to produce feelings for other people."

„But..."

„Listen, to the dwarves love and marriage is a very serious thing. If they fell in love it is with that person they want to live their whole life together. It's for the eternity. But to the men it is possible to love as often as they like."

„I know that, Nords are not different."

He looked at her. „Whoever wrote you this it said that it was love. It is past. So I'm sure that one is just a kind of joke. Or to confuse you. I would not think too much about it. Maybe it's a joke from a young boy. You know how young boys can be."

„Maybe you're right.", she simply said.

She looked into the distance, watching the skyline of Dale.

/

Later she went back in to find Thorin sitting on the throne with Kalea on his lap. „Look who's there.", he said and Mona walked up to them and sat down on his other leg. „My two most precious women.", he said and kissed Mona and then he kissed Kalea. Mona stroked his hair, watched her daughter with a motherly lovely smile.

Kalea was babbling. „She will be a very talkative girl, that's for sure.", Mona laughed.  
„Like her mother.", he chuckled.  
„The royal family sitting on the throne. I didn't expect to be welcomed like this.", they suddenly heard a voice.

They looked up and saw a tall, blonde young men standing there. He was wearing green and brown clothes and light shoes. He was equipped with a bow and quiver and a long white knife at his belt.

„Who are you?", Thorin asked suspiciously.

That one was clearly an elf.

„My name is Legolas and I'm a messenger from my father, Thranduil, King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood."

„We know who Thranduil is.", Thorin said a bit too harsh. He thought back to their time in his prison and their dangerous escape from there.

„Why are you here, prince of Mirkwood?", he asked.

Legolas smiled as he looked at Kalea and then at Mona.

„I'm coming because a friend of ours told me so."

„What friend?"

„Gandalf the Grey."

Mona and Thorin looked surprised.

„You met Gandalf?", Mona asked curiously.

„Yes, and he told me to travel to Erebor and have a talk with you. Something dark is going to happen."

„What is it?", Thorin asked.

Legolas stepped closer without making a sound.

„The Eye of Sauron is focusing. It is just matter of time until his army will raise and bring death and sorrow to Middle Earth."

„Why are you telling us this? We can't do anything against it."

He looked down to the little girl. Thorin was aware of that. He pulled her closer to his chest.

„She will not be put in danger.", he growled.

The elf looked at him again. „Not now but soon she will be an important part of the rising war in Middle Earth. I can't tell you anything more now for this is the only information I have. You will hear from Gandalf again when the time has come."

He turned around and walked away, out of Erebor. Mona looked very concerned.

„That elf! That dirty son of Thranduil! How dare he comes in here to tell such lies!", Thorin bellowed and Mona took Kalea in her arms. The girl cried and he said:"I'm sorry...don't cry my love." He kissed her head and she calmed down a bit.

„What happened?", Kili and Fili came up to them. They had seen the elf walking out of the mountain. „Who was that guy?", Kili asked.

„That was King Thranduils son!", Thorin said angry.  
„What did he want?"

„Telling lies!"

„He said that a war is rising up soon and that we will hear from Gandalf again when the time is right and that Kalea will be an important part of the war."

„No!", the brothers called out.

They all stood in silence, the only sound was Kaleas quiet sobbing.

/

This night Mona couldn't find any sleep at first. She was thinking about that elf Legolas and what he said about Kalea. A war. Who was Sauron? She needed to talk with Gandalf or Lord Elrond. She had to write a letter to Rivendell as soon as possible. She decided to do that in the morning. She needed answers.

After a while she drifted off to sleep. She had a dream that brought her the answer to something she was thinking about the whole day.

_She was standing in front of him. „Do it.", he told her. Their eyes kept locked as she pushed the sword into his body. He grabbed her shoulders, mouth open and close. „I will...always...l...l...", he dropped dead to the ground. _

_She felt the hot tears coming to her eyes,she turned around and left that place. Left the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. _

_Next scene she was outside of Erebor. Talking to him. „What was the ending of your last sentence?", she had asked him. He had looked at her, then at Thorin. „You love him, right?"_

„_Yes, I do.", she had answered. He had been closer to her. „Then why do you want to know that?" He had been walking away. She heard herself saying:"It was love." _

Mona snapped out of her dream, sat up in her bed. Thorin was sleeping, Kalea was also sleeping. The whole room was silent except for Monas hard breathing. She felt her heart racing in her chest. „No...I didn't say that. Why would I say it in my dream?" She was aware that she always knew it. She had always known about his feelings. She just ignored it the whole time. Ulfric Stormcloak had loved her. And he sent her that message.

How was that even possible?

Mona cried silently in the night.

/

**I hope you liked that one! :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**I will once again rush on a bit in the timeline to make things more interesting.**

**Oh and just to make this clear...when I say the Company I mean the Thorin Oakenshield Company. **

/

Five years passed by without any sign of Gandalf or that young elf Legolas. Mona had nearly forgotten about that little love note and today was Kaleas sixth birthday.

Dís helped to prepare the meal together with Bombur and some other dwarven cooks.

Mona was leaving her bedroom and entered the opposite room which was Kaleas own bedroom. „Mommy! Dress me up please!", the beautiful young girl said. Her hair was much longer now and the darkness of it was a wonderful contrast to her green eyes. „Sure, what do you want to wear today? It's your birthday." Kalea pointed at a dress that had a slightly pink color. „That one? Alright now come on.", Mona said with a smile and she dressed her up. „Daddy wants to give me his present before we eat.", the girl said. „Do you know what it is?", Mona asked. „No, but he said I would like it."

They heard a knock on the door and Thorin entered. „Daddy!", the girl said and swung her arms around his waist. „Now look at my girl!", he said and placed a kiss on her head. He smiled at Mona and she said:"She is waiting for her present." Mona knew what Thorins present for their daughter was and because of that she left them alone to help in the dining hall.

Thorin sat down on Kaleas bed and said:"Come here and sit down with me." She climbed up the bed and sat on his lap. „I will give you a very special present today. Back then when you were still a baby I told you that I will braid your hair as soon as your hair is long enough. And I would say that today it is perfect for your first braiding." She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. „Oh daddy!", she gave him a kiss on his cheek. „Your beard is tickling me.", she laughed and he smiled at her.

„Will you sit still for a moment?"

She nodded and he took some strands of her hair and began to braid it. She was really sitting still for the whole time and as he finished it she climbed down and looked in the mirror on the wall. „Daddy I like this one!" She turned around and ran back to him. He picked her up on his arms. „That braiding says that your parents love you." She kissed his cheek again. „I love you,too.", she whispered and giggled as his facial hair was tickling her again.

Together they left her room.

/

As they entered the dining hall the Company began to sing a birthday song for the little girl. She blushed a bit and grabbed Thorins hand and tried to hide her face in his furcoat. As they finished singing Kili came up to her and said:"Wow, look at that wonderful braiding." He played with it. „Daddy made this.", she said with a smile and then she ran up to her mother. „Mommy, look, daddy braided my hair!"

Mona wrapped her arms around Kalea and she whispered:"You look beautiful. I love you so so much. Alway."

„I love you,too Mommy." She kissed Mona on her cheek and then they sat down to start her birthday meal.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling from the door. „I heard that it's a princess birthday today!"

All eyes went to the door and Mona jumped up from her seat and ran towards the man with his still curly darkblonde hair. „Bilbo! Oh my god! What are you doing here?", she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

„I thought it would be time to meet my little goddaughter in person!"

She smiled at him. Thorin got up and took Kaleas hand. They walked up to Mona and Bilbo and Thorin said:"It's good to see you again, my friend." Bilbo smiled. Then his eyes laid on Kalea and they all could see how amazed he was.

„Hello, Kalea. My name is Bilbo. I'm your godfather."

„What is a godfather?", she asked.

„That means...well I'm like a protector if your parents aren't around."

„Like a guardian angel?"

Now they had to laugh.

„Yes, that is quite right.", Bilbo said.

„Why do you have such funny feet?", Kalea asked and Kili laughed.

„I'm a Hobbit and we have such feet."

She looked at him and then she hugged him. „I like you.", she said.

They all sat down at the table again and Mona leaned to Bilbo. „Where is your nephew? Is he not with you?"

„Oh, no, Frodo is in Bag End. He has a good friend there. His name is Samwise Gamgee." Mona looked surprised. „The boy..." Bilbo nodded. „Yes, the boy from the woman you met first in Hobbiton. Though Frodo is a bit older than Sam but it is impossible to see them seperated from each other."

„Have you seen Gandalf within the last years?", Thorin asked.

„No not after he left me in Bag End."

He could see a concerned look on Monas face. „What's the matter?", he asked.

„Nothing...let's not talk about it now."

He nodded and they continued to eat and sing and celebrate a wonderful birthday.

/

Later in the evening after Mona had brought Kalea to bed she went to the assembly hall to meet with Thorin and Bilbo.

„Mona, I told Thorin what a wonderful little girl you created."

„Thank you, Bilbo."

„Now would any of you tell me why you have those worried faces?"

Mona sighed and sat down on a chair at the table. Thorin started to tell Bilbo about the visit of Legolas and what he said about a war, Sauron and Kalea.

The hobbit made wide eyes. „It is my fault, am I right?"

„What?", Mona asked curiously.

„On my way back home Gandalf asked me so many things about that golden ring. He said something about that Sauron being a dark Lord who created those rings. And that there is this One Ring. And that he might want to get him back."

„Do you still have that ring, Bilbo?"

He nodded.

„It is in my pocket. I didn't want to leave it in Bag End."

„Why not?"

He couldn't give an answer to that, he just shrugged.

Thorin looked at Mona and she thought the same as he did.

„It has been six years now. Why is Gandalf taking so much time for his research?", Thorin asked a bit angry.

„I don't know...", Bilbo said.

Barbas entered the hall. „Mona, your daughter had a nightmare..." Mona got up and followed him leaving Thorin alone with Bilbo.

/

„Hey, my sweetheart, what's wrong?", she said as she entered Kaleas bedroom seeing her sitting on her bed and sobbing.

„I had a bad dream.", she said and tears were running down her cheeks.

Mona wrapped her arms around her and held her tight to her chest. „What was it about?", she asked.

„I-I-I don't know...I saw ugly creatures...many ugly creatures...and I saw a mountain. But a dark mountain. Everything was dark there and then I saw something scary."

She started to shiver and more tears were coming. „Shhh...I'm here, nothing will harm you.", Mona said and stroked her daughters head.

„There was a dark tower...and suddenly there was an eye...on the top. It looked at me...so in my dream."

Mona was alarmed now. She remembered Legolas saying something about the eye of Sauron. She looked down to Kalea. She pressed herself against Monas body. „Can I sleep in your bed tonight?", she shyly asked. „Of course, come on.", she got up and carried her to the room opposite hers. She laid her down on the bed and put the blanket over her. „Don't leave, Mommy.", she whispered and Mona put on her nightdress and laid down,too. Kalea snuggled up to her and Mona put her arm around her. „I will always protect you.", she said but Kalea was already asleep again.

Not long after that Thorin entered the bedroom as well and watched his two women sleeping. He smiled, changed his clothes and laid down so Kalea was between them. He had a long talk with Bilbo and he was sure that something will happen sooner or later. And that he can't keep his family fully safe. He felt helpless in that moment but managed to get some sleep after a while.

/

Mona dreamed a strange dream again this night. She had that dream before during their journey to Erebor. Five years had passed but now it would get her again, even harder than before because her mind added something to this memory that had not happen. But why did she dream it like this?

_It was the day the Stormcloaks had taken over Fort Neugrad. She was sent back to Windhelm to tell Ulfric the news about it. _

_She entered the Palace of the Kings and told him about their success. He gave her the steel sword and offered her a home in Windhelm. _

_She wanted to know what's next and he told her about going to the Reach. And then she stepped closer to him and he reached out for her, stroked her cheek. That really happened. But then he came even closer and in the next moment he kissed her. He kissed her carefully first, but it became passionatly. She stepped back._

And woke up with a start again.

/

**Oh Oh Oh, what is going on? I'm going to update soon again! Maybe tomorrow :) **

**And yes, I will also create the fellowship of the ring slowly. I have a storyline in my head so that is why I'm skipping some years sometimes to get Kalea a bit older so I can begin with the next Quest in Middle Earth! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, yeah, I will tease you a bit without to continue on what happened at the end of the last chapter :-) But am doing this because I have to think a bit how to put it all in order. Instead I will focuse now on another important thing and that is to slooooowly put it on the way for the Fellowship! **

**Have fun! **

**/**

After guiding Bilbo safely back to Bag End, Gandalf made his way to find evidences about that ring. He spend a long time with Lord Elrond in Rivendell until he came to the idea where to look for such evidences.

He galloped to the crest of a hill on the west road. It was the main way south to Minas Tirith, and his gaze turned to face the saw toothed mountains of Mordor. He could see the blood red sky and his face was grave. He spured his horse on.

The wizard arrived Minas Tirith in the evening and immediately made his way down into the lower depths of the Citidel.

It was nighttime by now and Gandalf flipped pages while searching ancient scrolls and books that were placed high on a wooden table. Suddenly his eyes settled on one old parchment. He murmured hurriedly to himself and read:

„_The year 3434 of the Second Age...here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power._

_It has come to me...the ring of power!_

_It shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom...all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring...it is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain."_

Gandalf saw some elvish lettering marks on the faded old document.

He continued to read:

„_The marking upon the band begin to fade...the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared...a secret now that only fire can tell..."_

Gandalf had put down the paper and looked into the small flame of the candle. He had to go back to see Bilbo. They hadn't seen each other for almost 4 years now. Gandalf spent the night in Minas Tirith and rode back to the Shire with a haste.

/

„Good Night, Sam!", the young dark haired Hobbit with his big blue eyes waved at his friend after they left the Green Dragon Inn at night. „Good night, Frodo!", the blonde Hobbit said.

Frodo entered Bag End and immediately paused at the door because he could sense that something was wrong. Everything was quiet. He peered uneasily into the darkned living room.

Suddenly a large figure loomed out of the shadows, reaching for Frodo. Frodo let out a startled cry, pulled himself free and spun around to face his Assailant.

Gandalf stepped into a shaft of moonlight. Frodo could see something like paranoia in his eyes. His clothes were dirty and ragged from much traveling. Hair and beard much longer and unkempt.

Gandalf whispered:"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

The young Hobbit looked a bit confused. „Gandalf, what are you doing here?"

The wizard grabbed his shoulders. „Your uncle. I need to talk to him!"

Frodo tried to free him from the wizards hands and said:"He is not here."

Now Gandalf was suprised.

„Where is he?", the wizard asked suspiciously.

„He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it."

„Erebor...", Gandalf muttered to himself.

„Gandalf?"

„Did he leave anything here? Any...jewlery?"

„You mean this golden ring?"

„What do you know about the ring, Frodo?"

„Nothing much. My uncle just told me about his journey to reclaim a dwarven kingdom. He was talking so much about it. Here look, that letter came a few years ago."

Frodo searched Bilbos desk and found what he was looking for. He handed it to Gandalf who took it. It was the letter Dís had written to inform him about Kalea Oakenshields birth. He also saw the drawing Ori had made of her. A warm smile appeared on Gandalfs face for this was the first time he had seen a picture of the princess under the Mountain.

„Gandalf, do you think he travelled to that place?", Frodo asked a bit worried.

The wizard nodded slowly. „I am sure he is there. That foolish Hobbit!"

„Could he be in danger?", the young one asked.

Gandalf shrugged. „Dark times are rising up. Bilbo took that ring with him and there might be some who want that ring back."

He turned around and walked up to the front door. „Where are you going?"

He looked at Frodo. „I will go and search Bilbo. If he had luck on his side he made it safely to Erebor. I want you stay here. Hobbiton might be the safest place in Middle Earth for now."

Frodo just stood silent and watched the wizard leave Bag End.

What they both could not know was that Bilbo was already on his way back home.

/

**Okay, I trying my best so don't judge my way of telling the story. Next chapter will be another jump in time because I can't put Kalea into all this with being that young. So I will jump to her 14****th**** year or so. So that she becomes a teenager. And there will be some good father-daughter moments.**

**Hope it fits :-D **


	41. Chapter 41

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Like I said before this is a little time jump again and I will build up Kaleas teenage character. **

**/**

A young girl with long black hair and some braidings in it stood in front of her mirror and tried on some nice dresses and tunics. „Oh, what should I wear?", she mumbled. A soft knocking came from the door.

„One moment, please!", she called and put on a darkred tunic and a pair of brown pants. She opened the door. It was her friend Estella, the daughter of a blacksmith dwarf. „Can I come in?", the red haired girl asked and Kalea stepped aside to let her friend in.

„I see you haven't decided an outfit,yet?"

Kalea sighed and closed the door. „No, I mean that would be our first date. What should I wear? A dress with fine shoes? Or a tunic with pants and boots?"

Estella took a look at the clothes that lay on the bed and picked up a blue tunic, black pants and black boots. „This looks fine. You know, those blue colors suit you very well."

„Well,I give it a try.", she said and changed her clothes. As she was ready her friend looked at her. „Perfect. I wish I would be such a beauty.", she sighed.

„Don't be silly, you are a very beautiful young lady.", Kalea said stroking her friends braided hair. „Well, you have a date and I don't.", Estella said a bit sad.

Now Kalea had to giggle. „That's because your mind is not free for any boy of our age."

„What? It is!", she said hastily.

Kalea gave her friend a look. „You're telling me that if my cousin Fili would come through this door right now you would not blush and start to act like a silly girl?"

Estella stayed silent. „No answer is also an answer.", that is something my mother taught me Kalea said and laughed.

„Speaking of your parents. Have you told them about that date,yet?"

Kaleas eyes looked in shock. „Are you crazy? Of course, not! My father would kept me locked up in this room if he would know about it!"

„Then how will you go out and stay away for some hours alone?"

Kalea shrugged and turned in front of the mirror. She smiled at Estella. „I could say we will go out to Dale together."

„But it is my brothers birthday tonight. I am sure your parents know that and I have to stay here with my family. So...I'm sorry but that will not work."

The girls fell silent.

„What do you think will be most shocking to your father? You dating a boy or you dating an elvish boy?"

They looked at each other and started to burst in laughter again. „My father is not that bad with elves anymore. But I guess it might still be tough for him seeing me dating one."

/

Later that afternoon Kalea made her way down and bumped into Bofur. „Whoa, lass, why in such a hurry?" He looked at her and said:"Having a nice meeting?", he winked at her. Kalea blushed a bit. „I-I just...", she stammered.

„Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and said:"Thank you, Bofur!"

He looked after her and had to chuckle.  
Now she was moving silently through the corridors making her way further downstairs. She prayed that her father was not in the throne hall. She had to pass that hall to get outside. He was nowhere to be seen and she let out a relieved breath. She walked past the throne and was nearly outside as she heard a voice behind her.

„You're going out?"

She closed her eyes and turned around slowly. „Daddy..."

He stepped closer and looked at her. „That are some fine clothes. May I ask where you want to go?"

She could not really look him in the eye. „Kalea?", he asked again.

„I-I wanted to go to Dale to meet a friend.", she admitted.

„What friend?"

„You don't know him."

„Him?"

'Oh no.', she thought.

„Look at me, please.", he said. She slowly looked up and faced him.

„What is his name?"

She was silent.

„His name."

„Lhindir.", she answered quietly.

Thorin raised one of his eyebrows. She looked to the ground again.

„You're not going to see that boy!"

„Why? Because he is an elf?", she asked angry.

Thorin looked at her with a bit surprise.

„No. Because you are too young for seeing a boy alone!"

„We just wanted to go to the Inn in Dale! It belongs to Bofur and Bombur! It is a safe place!", she was nearly crying.

„I don't care where you want to go, I am sure you wouldn't stay there the whole time and I have no idea where this boy is taking you!"

„He won't take me anywhere I don't want to go!", she said louder now.

„Like I said you won't go out with a boy alone."

„Why not? I'm fourteen!", Kalea exclaimed.

„A beautiful fourteen year old girl. Alone. With a young boy. Trust me, I know where this is leading to and I won't let you have a 'drink' with one. Now get up and do something productive. You could just read something.", he said trying to calm her down.

Kalea was angry. „Lhindir is really handsome and sweet. He'd never do anything bad to me."

„I don't care. He is a boy.", Thorin said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Ugh! You treat me like a child!", Kalea screamed and ran past Thorin and up to her room.

Thorin watched after her, sighed and rubbed his forehead.

What he didn't expected was Kaleas discovery later.

/

It wasevening and Kalea had been in her room for some hours, angry with her father. She loved her father but sometimes he could be such a stubborn man. While she was laying on her bed a thought hit her. She remembered something Kili told her some years ago. A triumphant smile appeared on the young princess face. She got up, still dressed in her fine clothes and sneaked silently out the door. That was something her mother had taught her. Sneaking.

She sneaked downstairs and further down until she reached the treasure room. The room that evil dragon Smaug had lived in for many years. She looked around, trying not to be seen by anyone but the treasury was silent and no one was there. Silently she walked up a little stairway and looked out for that hole in the wall. After several minutes she discovered it. The Hidden Entrance. It was still intact and she hoped that the door on the other side was still open or easily to open up. She looked around one last time and entered the tunnel.

It was dark and dusty but she managed her way up and let out a relieved breath and had to giggle a bit as she saw that the stone door was slightly open. It was easy for her to get through. She was thankful for her slender body. The sun was already setting and it was the first time Kalea got a look from that high above over her home. Her Kingdom. She snapped out of her gaze and walked on and found the stairway that led her down the mountain. No one was outside. She took one last breath and started to run up to the city of Dale. As soon as she reached the city gate she slowed down and catched her breath again.

Slowly she walked through the beautiful streets and was looking for that Inn.

A small wooden plate hang in front of a house. 'Dovahkiin Inn'

Kalea smiled. She was proud that Bofur and Bombur named their Inn after her mother. Or better say what her mother is.

She entered and could see that no one of the Company dwarves were there. She was relieved about that. She looked around and spotted Lhindir at a small table in the corner.

„Lhindir!", she said as she walked up to him and she gave him a smile.

„Kalea!", he grinned, got up and took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on it and she blushed a bit. Lhindir was a bit taller than her, had long auburn hair and blue eyes.

They sat down. „I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time. My parents...well, my father...he..."

„It's fine. I can understand his point of view. You are his only daughter, heir to the throne and he just wants the best for you."

She looked at him surprised. „I guess you're right. But it's annoying sometimes."

The two of them had a very nice evening and as it was getting darker he said:"I think it would be better to bring you home now."

They walked out of the city and towards the main gate. Kalea didn't even think about getting caught by anyone. She was just happy to be with Lhindir.

As they neared the large gate her laughing ceased into a confused and shocked expression. „Kili? Fili?"

„Oh, hey, Kalea. Who's this? Hm?", Fili crossed his arms over his chest just like Thorin would do it.

„I am Lhindir.", the elf smiled, taking a small bow. Kili looked at him with an eyebrow raised, also crossing his arms. „Hmpf..."

„Kalea. Inside. Now!", Thorin suddenly emerged out of the main gate, talking sternly.

Kalea clenched her jaw. „I am sorry, Lhindir. Have a good night."

„It is fine. Good night, Kalea. Goodbye King Thorin." Lhindir waved, walking back to Dale.

The girl turned at her father and cousins. „You're in trouble, missy.", Thorin broke the silence first.

Kalea stormed past him into the mountain. „What were you thinking? I told you that you were forbidden to be alone with a boy.", Thorin boomed.

Kili and Fili stood walked silently behind them, watching that scene.

„WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T RESPECT ME! I DESERVE TO BE RESPECTED! I AM ALWAYS THE PERFECT DAUGHTER NEVER DOING ANYTHING WRONG!", she screamed, her face growing red with anger.

Thorin stood silently for a moment.

„OH NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! You're so annoying!" She spat, rushing up the stairs and stomped to her room.

Silence fell over Erebor.

/

Thorin entered his bedroom. He let himself fall down on the bed. Was he too harsh with her? He sat up and could feel his shoulder stiffened. The door opened and Mona entered. She had been at the sea city for three days. She saw him sitting in a quite miserable state. „Thorin, what's wrong?", she asked concerned and sat down next to him.

He looked at her and pulled her into a hug. „I missed you.", he said and kissed her deeply. She cupped his face and as they pulled apart he said:"Kalea and I...we had a little argument." He told her everything. As he ended his story she gave him a smile. „You just want to protect her. She will understand it when she gets older."

„Should I go to her and apologize?"

„Leave her alone for a while. I guess it would make no sense now for she is mad with you. It would just end in another argument."

She opened his belt around his tunic and pulled off his tunic. Then she sat down behind him and started to massage his shoulders and neck. Leaving soft kisses on his neck from time to time he started to relax and enjoyed her touches.

They let themselves fall back and celebrated their reunion.

/

**Now that was some tough family scene :-D **

**Please leave a review and let me know if you liked this one! :) **


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm so into writing today :-D **

**Not sure where exactly this chapter is leading to because I mostly just start writing and something happens and the story is turning to something unexpected. **

**Just enjoy it ^^**

**/**

As Thorin got up the next morning he decided to apologize to Kalea. He really was a bit too harsh to her.

He dressed and walked up to her room which was now at the end of the hallway.

„Kalea? I need to talk to you.", he said and knocked lightly.

There was no answer.

He sighed. „I know you are angry, Lea. Come on, open the door."

No answer.

„Kalea. Open that door."

Again just silence.

He was getting worried. He banged on the door furiously, shook the handle. He reached into his pocket and took out the master key to all rooms in Erebor. He unlocked the door and walked into her bedroom.

She was not in there.

„Mona!", he called out.

She ran into the room. „What's wrong? Where is Kalea?"

/

Kalea was walking through the wilderness surrounding the Lonely Mountain. She stopped at the river and sat down at its shore.

She was still angry and so she left her room very early in the morning just to be sure no one could hear her.

She had been to Dale first but then she decided to explore more of the surrounding and so she was walking through the forest until she reached the river where she was sitting now.

The girl had no idea how long she was sitting there.

Suddenly she heard something approaching her. She was immediately on her feet, heart racing. She looked along the shoreline. It was definately the clopping of hooves. In the next moment she could see a white horse coming towards her.

She stumbled back as the horse stopped in front of her.

The man on top of it was old and had long hair and a long beard. „Wh—who are you?", she asked.

He smiled down to her and said:"My name is Gandalf the Grey. And who are you, Lass?"

She watched him suspiciously. Now the man chuckled. „There is no need to tell me who you are, young lady. You have the same eyes of your mother and the same dark hair of your father. Not to mention this very special look on you face. That is cleary the look your father would give a stranger coming to his land. Kalea Oakenshield, it is an honor to meet you finally in person."

He climbed down the horse and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Kalea calmed down a bit for she heard many stories about this man. „You were that wizard helping my parents to reclaim our home.", she stated and he gave her a warm smile. „Indeed, but I was not part of the battle. I just guided them to reach this place safely. Although I nearly failed."

„I know the story about Mirkwood.", she said and could feel herself quite comfortable around that man.

„Tell me, what is a young princess like you doing alone out here?", he asked now.

She turned to look at the water and sighed. „I...I had an argument with my father yesterday evening."

He nodded. „An argument with Thorin can be quite annoying.", Gandalf said and she gave him a smile. „What was it about?", he asked.

She told him about the boy and her sneaking out without permission. He just listened to her. „Well and then I sneaked out in the morning and wandered through Dale and the surrounding, the forest and ended here. I don't know how long I am gone now. It might be noon soon.", she looked up at the blue sky, the sun shining down on her face.

„I guess it's better to bring you back home now.", the wizard said and turned to his face. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He helped her up on his horse and sat behind her.

They cantered towards the Mountain. As they arrived Thorin was outside standing at the main gate after he sent out some guards to look for her. He saw the white horse with Gandalf on top. As well as his daughter. Gandalf helped her down from the horse and she walked towards her father, standing in front of him. All he could do was let out a relieved sigh. „Kalea.", he hugged her tightly.

„I am sorry, but I-I just could not deal with this you know?", she said.

„I know. Come on, go inside and tell your mother that you're fine. She's pacing in circles since this morning. She is imagining trillions of scenarios that usually end up being brutally murdered and thrown into the river.", he said.

She kissed his cheek and went inside. „Mom! I'm fine!", she shouted through the halls of Erebor as she entered.

„KALEA OAKENSHIELD!", Mona ran up to her with a stern look on her face. She could not really realize what was going on, her mother hugged her very tight.

„Are you hurt? Why did you leave? And where have you been?"

„Calm down,Mom. I am fine, like I said. I left because I was mad with daddy. But it's fine. And I was at the river. The wizard brought me back here."

„Wiz...Gandalf? He...he is here?", her mother said with a little worry in her voice.

„Yes, he is outside with daddy."

Outside Gandalf was telling Thorin something very concerning.

/

**Flashback:**

Gandalf was in Bag End with Bilbo. The Hobbit was about to leave his home again for a very very long time.

„You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?", Gandalf asked.

„I'm leaving everything to him.", Bilbo answered.

„What about the ring? Is that staying,too?"

Bilbo looked at Gandalf and nodded towards the mantelpiece.  
„Yes, yes, it's in an envelope. Over there on the mantelpiece."

Gandalf saw that there was no envelope. Suddenly Bilbo feeled his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise.

„No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that? Isn't that odd now? I mean don't you think I should just keep it?"

„I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

„Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!"

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo with rising concern.

„There is no need to get angry."

„Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious."

„Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

„So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?", Bilbo asked changing his voice, shape and manner suddenly.

„I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

„You want it yourself!"

Gandalf rose to his full height, his eyes flashed, his shadow suddenly seemed to fill the room.

„Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!"

Bilbo cowered from Gandalf, disarmed by his power. Now he was just the frightened Hobbit he was back at the beginning of the journey to the Lonely Mountain.

Gandalfs expression softened.

„I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Sobbing, Bilbo ran to the wizard and hugged him.

„All the long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go! Do it for Frodo. And for your friends in Erebor. They have the right to see you again someday without you being mad because of that ring.", Gandalf said.

„You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo lifted his knapsack and headed for the front door.

„It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time."

„Bilbo?"

„Hmmm?"

„The ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo hesitaded and reached into his pocket.

„Oh yes."

Bilbo pulled out the ring and stared at it in his palm. With all his will power, Bilbo allowed the ring to slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor.

Bilbo staggered out of Bag End. He braced himself in the night air. Gandalf stepped up behind.

„I remember the day all those dwarves showed up on my door. It was quite a night like this. And Mona. She was so beautiful. She still is. And her daughter. I will miss them. Very much. I hope I can see them again someday."

Both stood silent.

„I've thought up an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.'"

„I am sure you will, my dear friend."

„Goodbye, Gandalf."

„Goodbye Bilbo."

Bilbo walked away from Bag End, disappeared into the night, softly singing:"The Road goes on and on..."

Somehow tears showed up in the wizards eyes as he heard that Hobbit sing the song he sang on their journey 15 years ago.  
„Until our next meeting.", he softly said and entered Bag End again.

/

Thorin had listened to this and was also quite touched by this. „So...we might not see him again?", he asked.  
Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. „Maybe...maybe not. Who knows."

Thorin nodded and they walked into the Mountain.

„Gandalf!", Mona ran up to him. „It's good to see you again! How is Bilbo? Have you seen him lately?"

Gandalf looked at her and she could see something in Thorins eyes. „Is...is he?", she tried to say but could not say it out loud. He could not be dead.

„He is fine, I guess.", Gandalf calmed her down and told her the same story but their last meeting in Bag End.

Tears filled her eyes and Thorin pulled her in a hug. „We will see him again, I am sure about that.", he said and stroked her back.

/

Kalea sat on the balcony overlooking the landscape. She was thinking about what happened the last hours and was shaking her head. Something inside of her told her that the appearing of the wizard would bring some trouble to her family.

She sighed. „What troubles you?", she heard a voice and saw Kili sitting down next to her.

„Gandalf...", she said

Kili smiled. „Is he here?"

She nodded.

„And what exactly are you thinking about?"

„I can't describe it. But I have a slightly bad feeling about this."

He nodded and laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder. „All I can say is that whenever Gandalf is around nothing will harm you. Not to forget all the dwarves around.", he chuckled. She had to chuckle too.

„Kili?"

„Hm?"

„Are you mad with me?"

„Me? Mad with you? How could I?"

She looked at him. „I sneaked out of the mountain to meet with a boy. Without permission."

„Of course, I didn't like it and I want you to stop such things. Also sneaking out in the mornings. At least tell someone where you're going. I can't stand to see you getting hurt somehow. And believe me, your father would die if something happens to you a

so would your mother. You are everything to them. Always remember that. If they tell you not to meet with a boy it is just because they want to protect you."

She chuckled. „I know, many people told me that. Even Lhindir said that. And Gandalf."

He hugged her tightly. „You're my favorite little cousin.", he said. „I am your only cousin.", she stated and they both had to laugh.

„Now I will go meet my girl. Can I leave you here alone?", Kili said and got up.  
„Sure, say 'hello' to Eolyn from me.", she gave him a smile. „I will.", he said, waved at her and left.

She closed her eyes, laid her head back against the stone wall and let loose of all her thoughts.

And then she heard a voice. „_Joor..._" She frowned, opened her eyes and looked around but no one was around.

„Hello?", she asked quietly.

No reply. She got up and looked down over the balcony.

Again that dark voice in her head. _„Drem Yol Lok! Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax." _

„Who are you? Where are you?"

„_I am up on my strunmah. My mountain."_

„What mountain?", she sounded a bit concerned now for she was realizing that she was talking with a strangers voice in her head.

„_The Throat of the World as your mother would call it. Listen, Joor. I want you to listen to my words carefully."_

She nodded.

„_Are you listening?"_

„Y-Yes.", she stammered.

„_Our worlds will collide again soon. You do know that your mother is from a land called Skyrim?"_

„Yes, but I don't know very much about...", she said but was interupted by that inner voice again.

„_There will be a great Quest soon. For you...and for your mother and your father and for all great men and women in Middle Earth. Please, tell your mother...help will come."_

„Help? For what? Who will come? What will happen?"

„_Drem, dovah."_

„What's the meaning of that?"

„_Patience...you have to be patient."_

„Why don't you talk with my mother about this? Why me?"

„_Because you will take part in the Great War. Your time will come soon."_

„I just don't understand...", she said but the voice didn't answer anymore.

„Are you still there? Hello? I forgot your name!"

But it stayed silent.

She was confused. Did she dream all this? What Great War was that stranger talking about? Who was that stranger? She decided to leave it behind for now, trying to put it into some kind of daydream moment.

She headed to her room, laid down and drifted off to sleep.

/

**Aaaaaw,yeah :-D That was surprising, wasn't it? **

**I have to admit while writing that Gandalf-Bilbo conversation and Bilbo leaving Bag End forever (even if he is not as old as in the movie/books, but whatever) and singing the Road song I had some tears in my eyes. **

**And as you can see the story will have many twists and turns. Am always good for a surpise.**

**Now I will end for today and maybe I write another chapter tomorrow. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Now this is a flashback chapter again what happened in Bag End and Isengard before Gandalf headed to Erebor. **

**This is completely movie verse of „Fellowship of the Ring" and I bring it in here to get it going with the Quest. **

**/**

After Bilbo left his home behind, Frodo entered Bag End.

„He is gone forever now, right?", he asked the wizard. Gandalf nodded slowly. „But I have a strong feeling of seeing him again sometime.", he said.

Then he turned around, took the golden ring and tossed it into the fireplace.

„What are you doing?", Frodo asked bewildered.

The ring sank into the red hot embers. Gandalf reached into the fire with a pair of tongs and lifted the ring out.

„Hold out your hand, Frodo. It is quite cool."

Gandalf dropped the ring into Frodos hand.

The wizard turned his back to the Hobbit. „What can you see? Can you see anything?"

„Nothing...there's nothing. ….. Wait."

Fiery letters began to appear on the golden band of the ring. A tiny inscription glowed red as if burning from within.

„...these are markings.",Gandalf said.

He was tense.

„It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it.", Frodo pointed out.

„There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

„Mordor?"

Gandalf turned to face Frodo again. „In the common tongue it says, „One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

They headed to the kitchen, the ring laid on Frodo's simple kitchen table.

„This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt. Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Frodo was stunned. Then he realized. „Bilbo found Gollum's cave."

„For 15 years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its masters call."

„But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed.", Frodo said.

„No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron need only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

Suddenly Frodo scooped up the ring.

„Alright!",he said and hurried to the living room, thinking fast.

„We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

Gandalf shifted uncomfortably.

„Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo, sadly.

„There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and insane babble, they discovered two words. Shire! Baggins!"

Horror showed up on Frodos face. „Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!"

Frodo thrusted the ring at Gandalf.

„Take it! Take it!"

„No, Frodo..."

„You must take it."

„You cannot offer me this ring."

„I'm giving it to you!"

„Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe."

Silence.

„Understand, Frodo...I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

„But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

„No, no it can't."

Frodo clenched his hand.

„What must I do?"

/

„You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

„Where? Where shall I go?"

„Make for the village of Bree."

„Bree? What about you?"

„I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Frodo packed his clothes and food supplies into his knapsack.

„And the ring will be safe there?", he asked.

„I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Frodo was preparing to leave.

„You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you...for that name is not safe outside of Shire."

He helped Frodo into his coat.

„Travel only by day and stay off the road."

„I can cut across country easily enough.", Frodo said.

Gandalf looked at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage.

„My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Suddenly they both could hear a sound from outside the window.

„Get down!", Gandalf said.

He moved quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raised his staff above the window and slammed it down on the intruder. A yelp of pain could be heard.

Gandalf hauled a small figure into the room. Sam Gamgee sprawled across the floor. He looked up in terror as Gandalf loomed over him.

Gandalf was angry. „Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

„I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."

„It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

„I heard raised voices..."

„What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam was panicked. „Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring. And a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

„No?"

Frodo let out a smile.

„Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

Gandalf remembered Sams mother being the first woman Mona had met after arriving in Middle Earth and he also remembered her talking about that kind of feeling she had with that baby of that woman. That it would do something important and great someday. Now this would be the moment to prove Monas feeling right or wrong.

/

After guiding the two Hobbits out of the Shire he left them alone. He had to meet with Saruman again, trying to find out more about the return of Sauron.

Gandalf was galloping along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, the tall black tower of Orthanc was clearly visible.

He galloped through the gate, into the fortress of Isengard. A great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, enclosed beautiful trees and gardens, watered by streams that flew down from the mountains.

The strange tower of Orthanc rose up in the center of the Isengard Circle. Gandalf arrived at the foot of the Orthanc Stairs.

The white wizard sweeped down the stairs.

„Smoke rises once more from the mountain of Doom. The Shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?

Gandalf moved quickly towards him, grimy and weary from his long ride.

„Saruman!"

The two wizards walked slowly between the beautiful trees, Saruman's clean white robe contrasted with Gandalf's dusty grey ones.

„Are you sure of this?", Saruman asked.

„Beyond any doubt."

„So the ring of power had been found?"

„All these years it was in the Shire, under my very nose."

„And yet you did not have the wit to see it! Your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed your mind. Not to forget your love for that dwarves in Erebor with they Queen from an unkown country.", Sarum said.

„We still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron. If we act quickly."

„Time? What time do you think we have?"

Later the wizards were sitting in a small, cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber.

„Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

„The eye of Sauron.", Gandalf said softly and remembered a letter Mona had written to Lord Elrond a few years ago telling him about Kaleas nightmare about a dark mountain and an eye watching her.

„He is gathering all evil to him.", Saruman continued. „Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth."

Gandalf looked a bit surprised. „You know this? How?"

„I have seen it."

Gandalf and Saruman stride through Orthanc toward a stone plinth on which a sphere like shape is draped with a cloth.

„A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman."

Saruman lifted the cloth to reveal the Palantir.

„Why? Why should we fear to use it?"

„They are not all accounted for, the lost seeing-stones. We do not know who else may be watching."

Gandalf threw the cloth back over the Palantir.

Saruman sat down on his throne.

„The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul."

Gandalf was shocked. „The Nine!"

„They crossed the river Isen in Midsummer's eve, disguised as riders in black."

„They have reached the Shire?", Gandalf asked alarmed. Saruman just shrugged.

„They will find the ring and kill the one who carries it."

Gandalf backed away and turned to run to the door, horrified as the doors suddenly slam shut.

„You did not seriously think a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can."

Gandalf slowly turned to Saruman. A look of dawning horror.

„Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

„Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?", Gandalf asked deadly.

Suddenly he was blasted across the room. He slammed against the wall pinned there by some unseen force.

With sudden effort, Gandalf wrenched himself off the wall and swung his staff on Saruman. Blasting him off his feet.

Gandalf and Saruman battled, powerful blasts throwing them across the room.

Saruman screamed. Gandalfs staff was suddenly wrenched from his grasp. It flew across the chamber into Sarumans hand. Gandalf was flung to the floor.

„I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain.", the white wizard said.

Gandalf was breathing hard on the floor, his eyes looked into the madness of Saruman. Commanding two staffs, Saruman sent Gandalf into a sickening spin. Gandalf tumbled towards the top of the chamber, as if falling in reverse.

/

**Present:**

„The only way to escape was with the help of an Eagle.", Gandalf ended his story. He could see the shocked faces of Thorin and Mona.

„Gandalf...what has all this to do with us? I mean, what about Kalea?", Thorin asked concerned.

The wizard turned to look out of the window. „Lord Elrond is going to set a meeting in Rivendell. There we will discuss what should happen next."

„You want us to take Kalea to Rivendell?", Mona asked.

Gandalf nodded.

„No! I don't want her to take place in a war!", Thorin called out loudly.

„Thorin, the war will come and we all will take place in it to prevent the victory of the darkness! Don't you understand? If you want it or not...Kalea won't be safe. Neither here nor in any other place in Middle Earth as soon as Saurons and Sarumans troops are spread across the country. Rivendell might be the only place where she might be at least a bit safe."

„Give me time to think about this.", Thorin answered quietly.

„You don't have much time to think. It is a long way to Rivendell!"

„I know that!"

„Please, calm down, both of you.", Mona said. She was thinking hard.

„Maybe we should at least go to Rivendell. Nothing could harm her there.", she said.

„Can I give you an answer tonight?", Thorin asked and Gandalf nodded. Both Thorin and Mona left the room to head to their bedroom. They had to think about all this.

/

Kalea was striding through the palace. She was still confused about that voice in her head a few hours ago.

There was just one way to find out more. She gently knocked at her parents bedroom door. „Come in.", she heard her father saying. She opened the door and looked into the room. „Kalea, what's the matter?", he asked.

„Uhm...I...Mom, I have to talk with you.", she said and Mona got up. „Sure, come on.", she said and left the room and they headed to the balcony.

They sat down on the bench and both stayed silent for a while. „So, what is it, my dear?"

Kalea took a deep breath and said:"I heard a voice in my head."

Mona was alarmed. „A voice?" It remembered her hearing the voice of Barbas and the voice of Ulfric in her head once.

„Yes and I talked with that voice."

„You had a conversation with that voice?"

Kalea nodded.

„Who was it?"

She shrugged. „I forgot his name. It was a dark but quite friendly voice. Told me I should tell you that our worlds would collide again soon and that help is on its way. He said he was on a mountain."

„A mountain? What mountain?"

„He said you would call it Throat of the world. Oh and he used some strange words sometimes. Drem, dovah..that was one of the things he said to me."

„Paarthurnax?", Mona suddenly said with a light smile on her face.

„Yes! Yes! That was his name!"

„What else did he say?"

Now the girl had a frightened look on her face. „That I would take place in a Great War. That my time will come soon. But that there will be help."

Mona nodded slowly. So it was true. Kalea will take place in that whole ring thing. She sighed heavily.

„Mom? What's wrong?"

Mona hugged her tight. „I think I have to tell you something."

She told her about the ring, about what Gandalf said and what he wants them to do.

„So we have to go to Rivendell!", Kalea suddenly said. Mona was surprised.

„Aren't you afraid?"

„Well...a little bit. But I want to live adventures just like you did!"

Mona chuckled. „Now go tell this to your father. He is still against this."

„I will change his mind. He might be against me seeing boys alone...but I want to be a legend,too! Just like you two! He cannot take this away from me!"

She got up and headed to find her father.

Mona was still sitting, overlooking the landscape. Once again she was thinking about what kind of help there might come from her homeland.

And she was sure that Kalea was just like her.

Paarthurnax had called her dovah.

Kalea had the blood of a dovah,too.

Mona was proud.

And worried.

She sighed and turned around to find her husband and child.

/

**Will Thorin change his mind? **

**I am sure we will find out later that day! :-D **


	44. Chapter 44

**I am sure this one will be by far my longest chapter... I want to introduce one special member before starting a new chapter :-) I guess you might know who I mean ;-) **

„No Kalea, I can't allow this!"

Mona could hear Thorin arguing with their daughter.

„Dad! You can't change it! I have to go on that journey. What's so wrong about going to Rivendell? I know that this is a safe place."

„You know nothing about the world!"

Mona had to smile about that. He once said that to Kili and Fili at the beginning of their own journey back then.

„She might not know much about this world, but how can she get knowledge if we hold her in Erebor the whole time?", Mona said entering the bedroom.

„You turn your back on me now?", Thorin said.

„Whoa, don't say that!", she said and felt a wave of anger inside of her.

„Sorry...", he said.

„Nevermind.."

The three of them fell silent.

„Kalea...you should tell you father what you told me.", Mona said now.

„Tell me what?", he asked looking between his wife and his daughter.

Kalea sighed and told Thorin about that voice in her head.

„Can...can we trust that dragon?", Thorin asked.

„Dragon?", Kalea said with wide eyes and looked at her mother.  
„He is a very good friend of mine, yes. We can trust him.", Mona said.

„Wait, Paarthurnax is a dragon?", Kalea said again, still confused.

„Yes, my dear. And he called you dovah. Remember?"

The girl nodded.

„You know that dovah means dragon."

„So I am like you?"

„It's not that surprising. Your the daughter of the legendary last Dragonborn.", Mona stated and smiled.

„Wow...", Kalea breathed awestruck.

„Stop! I mean I am proud of you, that's not the question but...why should she be important to that ring war?"

„You mean why should I be important enough to protect my own country?", Kalea asked hurt.

„That's not what I said."

„But you thought it!"

„NAHLOT!" (**Silence**)

Both looked at Mona, a bit shocked.

Monas green eyes had been a bit darker. She realized what happend and was shocked,too.

„I...I'm sorry...sorry, I was just..."

„Mom, what happened?"

Mona looked at her daughter.

Then her husband.

„I just can't stand to see you two arguing that much."

Thorin pulled her into a hug and stroked her head. „It's hard for me,too."  
Then he pulled Kalea into a hug, all the three of them standing together in a family hug.

„We will go to Rivendell.", Thorin said quietly.

„Really?", Kalea asked.

„Yes...we can at least listen to what Lord Elrond has to say.", he answered.

Mona gave him a thankful smile so did Kalea.

„I will go tell Gandalf.", he said and left the room.

/

**Flashback:**

Frodo and Sam walked along a country lane which bordered Farmer Maggot's Fields. Sam looked up but could not see Frodo.

He panicked. „Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo turned, surprised as Sam came running towards him.

„I thought I lost you.", Sam said worried.

Frodo looked at Sam suspiciously. He glanced down, embarrassed.

„What are you talking about?", Frodo asked teasingly.

Sam mumbled:"It's just something Gandalf said..."

„What did he say?"

„He said 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee'.." He looked at Frodo intently. „And I don't mean to."

Now Frodo had to laugh. „Sam...we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly a figure came crashing out of a hedgerow and sent Frodo flying. Frodo picked himself up, only to be knocked back down again by Pippin.

„Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins.", Pippin said.

„Hello Frodo.", Merry greeted him.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo picked themselves up. A variety of vegetables have scattered everywhere.

„What's the meaning of this?!", Sam asked.

„Sam, hold this...", Marry said and gave Sam a large cabbage.

„You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!", Sam said angry.

They could hear angry shouts from Farmer Maggot.

„Who's that in my field? Got out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you...get out of my corn!", they could hear the farmer shouting and he was getting closer.

Merry and Pippin hurriedly gathered their booty and raced away. With Frodo and Sam on their heels.

Merry looked behind him. „I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots."

„And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before.", Pippin added.

„Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting."

Now they could also hear the barking of large dogs.

„Run!", Pippin called.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin tumbled head over heels down a bank, onto the dark, wooded road. Pippins face landed inches away from a large pile of horse droppings.

„That was close.", he said.

Frodo picked himself up and looked around quickly.

Merry groaned. „Ow...I think I've broken something."

He pulled a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket.

„Oh...", he said.

Sam turned to Merry and Pippin. „Trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

„What? That was just a detour...a shortcut.", Merry replied.

„A shortcut to what?", Sam asked angry.

They could hear Pippin calling in excitement:"Mushrooms!"

Sam, Merry and Pippin raced toward the mushrooms. Frodo was tense and watchful. He realized they were on a wooden road. Scattered leaves rose into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of horse hooves.

„I think we should get off the road.", he said.

A long wail came down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature.

„Get off the road!", Frodo said more urgent.

Sam grabbed Merry and Pippin as the Hobbits quickly scrambled down the bank, hid under a mossy log.

The sound of hooves was close. A sinister Ringwrath stepped into view. Hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane eyes.

Frodo froze in terror. The Ringwrath paused right beside their hiding place. He sat very still with his head bowed, listened. From inside the hood came a sniffing noise as if he was trying to catch an elusive scent. His head turned from side to side.

Frodo could feel beads of sweat gathering on his brow. The ringwraith suddenly slid off his horse, leaned over the mossy log, peered suspiciously into the woods.

Frodo was drawing the ring out of his pocket, with trembling hands. His face fevered and sweated as if in the grip of some terrible internal struggle. The sound of sniffing intensified as the ringwraith darted his head from side to side like a bird.

Frodo closed his eye. He could see an evil dark tower, a great eye and a burst of flame. And a girl, a young girl.

Sam looked at Frodo with concern.

„Frodo?"

Merry desperately hurled the mushrooms across the road. The ringwraith spun around at the sound, and darted to the far side of the road with frightening speed. Frodo instantly slumped as if a physic link had been broken.

„What was that?", Merry asked.

Frodo was staring at the ring lying in the palm of his hand. A look of shock on his face.

/

It was nighttime and Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin hurried through the trees, slipped and slided on the muddy ground.

„Anything?", Sam asked.

„Nothing.", Frodo replied.

„What is going on?", Pippin asked.

Merry moved past Pippin, toward Frodo, watched intently. Sam kept looking around nervously.

„The black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?", Merry said.

„Get down!", Sam said.

The silhouette of a black rider loomed against the skyline. The four Hobbits sprawled on the ground, held their breath. The black rider turned and departed.

„I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree.", Frodo explained.

Merry looked at his friend. Realizing Frodo was in deep trouble.

„Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!", he said.

The hobbits broke cover. Suddenly a ringwraith bursted out of the forest toward them.

„There's another one! Frodo, this way!", Merry shouted.

They ran as the ringwraith shrieked.

„Frodo, follow me!", it was Merry again.

The hobbits were running towards the wide, placid Brandywine River and the ferry.

They could hear stomping hooves and snarling horses behind them.

Four ringwraiths were speeding through the fog. Converging on the ferry crossing. The hobbits stampeded across the wharf and tumbles onto the ferry.

„Frodo!", Sam screamed.

Frodo raced across the wooden wharf, followed by the ringwraiths. He leaped into the ferry.

Hooves thundered down the wooden wharf.

Sam and Merry shoved off with the poles. The ferry slided out into the river, just as the ringwraiths arrived. They pulled up on the end of the wharf, shrieked with rage.

The hobbits covered their ears. The ringwraiths wheeled their horses towards the north and gallopped away along the river bank, quickly disappearing into the fog.

„How far to the nearest crossing?", Frodo asked.

„The Brandywine Bridge...twenty miles.", Merry said.

/

The hobbits approached the gatehouse of Bree. Wild eyes, ragged and out of breath.

„Come on.", Frodo said.

A surly gatekeeper glanced down at them.

„What do you want?"

„We're headed for the Prancing Pony.", Frodo answered.

The gatekeeper swung his lantern onto the hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow light.

„Hobbits! Four hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

„We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own.", and to Frodos relief, the gatekeeper unlocked the gate.

„All right, young sir, I meant no offense."

The hobbits gratefully entered Bree. The gatekeeper eyed them curiously in the lantern light.

„It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad. Can't be too careful.", he said.

The tall Bree folk loomed over the nervous little hobbits as they made their way through the narrow streets. Tall buildings towered above them. Lights glowed dimly from behind thick curtains.

Then they spotted the sign of the Prancing Pony Inn. They hurried towards it.

They rushed into the Inn. Frodo attracted the Innkeepers attention.

„Excuse me.", he said.

„Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Mr..."

„Underhill...my name's Underhill." Frodo said.

„Underhill? Hmmm."

„We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The Innkeeper frowned.

Then he said puzzled:"Gandalf...Gandalf...Oh...Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?"

Frodo nodded with relief. But the man shook his head.

„Not seen him for six months."

Now Frodo was shocked.

Sam whispered worried:"What do we do now?"

They looked around the noisy, smokey Inn. It was dimly lit, cheifly from a blazing log fire. And crowded with a mixture of big folk, local hobbits and a couple of dwarves. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin sat down at a table against the wall, clearly trying to remain quiet and inconsicuous. Sam could not help himself. He kept casting nervous glances around.

„Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo said.

Merry ploinked himself down at the table, carried a very large mug of beer.

„What's that?", Pippin asked.

„This, my friend, is a pint."

„It comes in pints? I'm getting one!"

Sam watched Pippin rising unsteadily to his feet and headed to the bar.

„You've had a whole half already."

Merry watched Pippin go.

A couple of swarthy men leaned against the bar and glanced at Frodo, then quickly looked away.

Sam was tensed. „That fello's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived."

He indicated a brooding stranger who sat alone at a table in the far corner, smoked a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, peered from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes. Frodo gestured to the Innkeeper.

„Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

„He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

„Strider.", Frodo mumbled to himself.

Sweat ran down his brow again while playing with the ring under the table.

„Baggins...Baggins...", a creepy whisper seemed to fill Frodo's head. Sound that dissolves into Pippin's loud voice:"Baggins? Sure, I know a Bagging! He's over there!"

Pippin sat at the bar, chatted with locals. Frodo leaped to his feet and pushed his way towards the bar.

„Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once remove, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on is father's side. If you follow me.", Pippin said loudly.

Frodo grabbed Pippins sleeve, spilled his beer.

„Pippin!"

„Steady on, Frodo!"

Pippin pushed Frodo away, he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. At that instant, the Inn went silent and all the attention turned to Frodo.

The ring in lifted up in the air and crashed down onto Frodos out stretched finger. Frodo vanished. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by total silence.

/

The ringwraiths turned sharply in their sadddles. Instantly aware that the ring was being worn. They spurred their horses towards the distant lights of Bree.

Sam looked sick, Pippin instantly sober realized his folly. The brooding stranger frowned and the inn erupted into excited babble.

**Meanwhile:**

Frodo found himself in the twilight world of the ring. The excited crowd was suddenly moving in slow motion. Frodo was moving. He suddenly clutched his head as he was hit with quick images of a great eye. An evil cat-like eye, wreathed in flames.

He could hear a dark voice saying:"_There is no life here in the void. Only cold...only death."_

Frodo was terrified. He rolled under a table, desperately pulling the ring from his finger.

Suddenly he was back in the real world. A large hand reached under the table and grabbed Frodo by the collar and dragged him away.

Frodo was pushed roughly against the wall. The brooding stranger loomed over him.

„You draw far too much attention to yourself...Mr. Underhill."

He pushed Frodo into a room.

„What do you want?", Frodo asked.

„A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

„I carry nothing."

„Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely...that is a rare gift."

„Who are you?"

„Are you frightened?"

„Yes."

„Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Frodo jumped at the sound of a noise in the corridor. Strider deftly drew his sword.

The door bursted open and Sam, Merry and Pippin appeared on the doorway. Sam was squaring off with his fists, Merry brandished a candlestick and Pippin a chair.

„Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!", Sam called angrily.

Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile played on his lips.

„You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

/

The gatekeeper came out of his lodgings with a lantern. A look of fear on his face. He approached the closed gate with great apprehension. He peered out of his peephole. The gate crashed down on the gatekeeper as four ringwraiths rode into Bree.

The four of them flew down the empty streets, like horsemen of the apocalypse.

The front door of the Prancing Pony flew open. The four ringwraiths rushed into the Inn with wicked swords drawn. The Innkeeper hid behind his bar, trembled and sweated in terror.

Pippin stired slightly then settled back to sleep. The door creaked open and the four ringwraiths silently slid into the hobbits room. They loomed above each bed, raised their shining swords above the sleeping hoobits.

Sams eyes shut open wide. In unison the ringwraiths stabbed the hobbits, in a slashing, hacking frenzy.

Strider was grimly listened to the sounds from his room.

The ringwraiths stepped back from the slashed beds in triumph. A hacked blanket is pulled back to reveal nothing but a shredded pillow. The ringwraiths shrieked with rage.

Sam sat up with a start. Another shredded pillow was revealed. More shrieks of rage.

Pippin and Merry also woke up with a start.

/

Sam, Merry and Pippin had been sleeping on Strider's bed. Frodo stood next to Strider by the window, peered out nervously as furious ringwraiths screeches echoed across the courtyard from the hobbits room.

„What are they?", he asked.

„They were once men.", Strider glanced quickly at Frodo, then looked away.

„Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave them the nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will.", he explained quietly.

He looked from the window as the ringwraiths gallopped down the Bree Streets. He turned back to the hobbits, his face lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fire.

„They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

/

**Present:**

„You made your decision?", Gandalf asked as he saw Thorin approaching him.

The dwarven king stopped in front of the wizard, looking at him. Then he slowly nodded. „Yes...we will go to Rivendell. But I can't go alone with them. I will need my men with me.", he said.

„I know your old Company will follow you but do you really think it is wise to rip them out of their home again?"

„You are ripping me out of my home as well. And Mona. And Kalea. So, yes, at least I want to talk with them about this. If any of them wants to follow I won't say no to that.", Thorin said.

Gandalf nodded. „Alright. Talk to your men, we will leave in two days."

Thorin turned around, leaving the wizard behind.

He had to set up a conference.

/

**Now here we are. Thorin made his decision...and we have Strider! :) **

**Maybe there'll be another chapter tonight. Not sure...I am going to play Skyrim now for some more inspiration :-D **


	45. Chapter 45

**Now that I see that I reached the 9****th**** page in my word document and still not finished...THIS is the longest by now and I hope you enjoy reading it. :-D **

The whole company was sitting at the long table in the assembly hall.  
„Thorin, what is it all about?", Dís asked. She was part of the family and that was the reason for her taking part in that meeting.

„Patience, sister, we have to wait for Mona and Kalea."

As soon as they entered the room Thorin started to explain. He was talking for a quite long time.

Dís was concerned. „Are you sure that this is the right choice?", she asked her brother.

„I don't know what's right or wrong. But I listened to Gandalf and I listened to my family. And I will go to Rivendell. I have to know what's happening."

„We will come with you of course!", Fili and Kili said simultanously.

„We all do!", the rest said and also Barbas agreed.

Thorin smiled at them, relieved.

„Dís...I want you to take my place during my absence.", he said to his sister and she nodded.

„Alright, we will leave in two days.", the king said and turned around to leave the room.

Dwalin walked up to Mona. „Believe me when I say, we will protect your daughter with our lives."

She gave him a smile. „I know...", she said.

/

Gandalf rode on his white horse. The rest of them was riding on their ponies. Kalea was on the same pony as her father was.

„Now, we're together again on a Quest. Thirteen dwarves, our Dragonborn and her lovely dwarvish-nordish daughter. Are you ready to go?", Gandalf called and all of them agreed.

And so they rode along until their first night stop. None of them wanted to take the way through Mirkwood again. „We could go to the north or the south but we would need at least 4 or 5 more days. Straight through Mirkwood would be the fastest way.", Gandalf explained while they'd been sitting at the fire. Kalea was still very excited to take place on that quest. She snuggled up to her father and fell to sleep soon.

„We should go to the north. None of us want to be attacked by that spiders or Orcs.", Mona said.

„So, to the north?", Gandalf asked.

„Yes.", Thorin said and fell silent again, stroking his daughters black hair.

Mona got up and walked to the edge of their camp, Gandalf followed her.

„She will be safe, my dear.", the wizard said after lightning his pipe.

„I am sure she will." Mona said.

„Lord Elrond will know what to do with that ring."

„Where is the ring now?", Mona asked curiously.

Gandalf sighed and looked into the distance. „I hope it is still with Frodo."

Now she looked at him in surprise. „Bilbos nephew? Frodo has the ring?"

The wizard nodded. „I sent him to the city of Bree. But I don't know if he made it and if so...what was waiting for him there. I wanted to meet him there but I thought it would be more clever to guide you back to Rivendell. I am sure that they got help." He was thinking about Strider. He really hoped that they met him.

„They?", she once again asked.

„Hm? Oh, yes, Sam is with him."

He told her about the night Sam was thrown into all this. Mona had to chuckle.  
„Poor little hobbit..."

„A snoopy hobbit but a brave one, I guess.", the wizards said.

„You chose him because of me, right?"

He nodded.

She gave him a tired smile. „I need some rest.", she said and walked back to the camp to lay down next to Thorin and Kalea.

Barbas was taking guard.

/

They walked around Mirkwood in the north and reached the foothills of the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf and Kalea were sitting at the fire during their night camp. He was telling her about the Shire, Bag End. „I would really like to see that place someday.", she said with a dreamy gaze.

„I am sure you will."

They soon drifted off to sleep while Thorin was taking the first watch.

/

**Meanwhile:**

Strider, Merry, Pippin and Frodo marched through a gloomy, overgrown forest. Sam followed leading Bill, a scrawny pony, who was laden with supplies.

„Where are you taking us?", Frodo asked.

„Into the wild.", Strider answered.

Frodo watched uneasily as Strider moved off into the cover of the trees.

Merry whispered:"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

„We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo explained.

„But where is he leading us?"

Strider stopped, cast a glance back at Sam.

„To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

Sam looked excited.

„Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Strider led the Hobbits through the gloom of the forest.

Next he led them across the windswept moors. The hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks.

„Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall.", Strider said.

„What about breakfast?", Pippin asked.

„You've already have it."

„We've had one, yes...but what about second breakfast?"

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then turned away, shaking his head.

„I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip.", Merry said.

„What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?"

„I would not count on it."

An apple was thrown to Merry who deftly catched it. Another one was aimed at Pippin and catched him on the forehead.

/

It was nighttime and they set their camp at Weathertop Hollow. Frodo opened his eyes. He suddenly sat up, sniffing the air. Sam, Merry and Pippin huddled over a small fire. Sausages and bacon sizzled in a hot frying pan.

„What are you doing?", Frodo asked.

„Tomatoes, sausages and crispy bacon.", Merry explained.

„We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo.", Sam said.

„Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo desperately kicked dirt on the fire.

„Oh, that's nice...ash on my tomatoes.", Pippin mumbled.

Suddenly they heard a shriek.

They could see five ringwraiths running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.

„GO!", Frodo called.

They climbed desperately towards the summit, clutched their swords.

They raced into a ring of broken stones on the summit of Weathertop. The ruined base of an ancient tower. The hobbits stood back-to-back in the centre of the ring, waited for the first assault. One by one, the five ringwraiths appeared. Brandished gleaming swords, they moved slowly towards the hobbits. In the center was their leader. The Witch King.

„Back, you devils!", Sam shouted.

He rushed forward with a cry. He swung his sword at the Witch King, who blocked the blow with his own sword. Sam's blade shattered. The Witch king lashed out with his fist, sent Sam flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, threw themselves flat on the ground. The ringwraiths closed in on Frodo, a venomous whisper danced in his head.

Frodo shut his eyes and staggered back, desperately resisting the wraiths whisperings. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out the ring. The 5 ringwraiths uttered a chilling screech of excitement. Frodo was unable to resist any longer, fell to his knees and slipped on the ring. He disappeared.

„No!", Sam shouted.

/

Frodo found himself in the weird twilight world. He looked upon the ringwraiths, now visible in their true appearance. Five ghouls dressed in long grey robes, with white hair and pallid, ruthless faces. The Witch King extended a haggard hand towards Frodo, reached for the ring on his finger. Frodos trembled hands extended forward as if by the pull of the ring. He slided to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. The Witch King snarled and sprung forward. He stabbed at Frodo with a wicked dagger. Frodo winced as the tip of the dagger sunk into his shoulder. Suddenly, Strider charged at the ringwraiths, wielded his sword in one hand, a flaming torch in the other. Frodo sunk to the ground. A ringwraith ran behind him engulfed in flames. With draining strenghth, Frodo managed to pull off the ring.

As he appeared back in the real world, Sam rushed over to him.

Sam was horrified. „Frodo!"

Another ringwraith as burning and screaming. Others screeched fearfully at the flames, turned and flew from the Weathertop summit.

„Mr Frodo!", Sam called in panic.

Strider knelt before Frodo. He snatched up the Witch Kings dagger from the ground, stared gravely at the long, thin blade.

„Help him, Strider!", Sam called.

„He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Strider threw the hilt of the vanished blade down in disgust.

„Do something!", Sam said again.

„This is beyond my skills. He needs elvish medicine.", he lifted Frodo onto his shoulders.

Strider was jogging grimly, carried an ailing Frodo on his back. Sam, Merry and Pippin were running to keep up. The hobbits were carrying flaming torches for protection.

„Hurry!", Strider said.

„We are six days from Rivendell.", Sam said and Frodo groaned.

„Hold on, Frodo.", Strider said.

„He'll never make it!", Sam called out.

They could hear Frodo calling for Gandalf.

/

**Back at the dwarven night camp:**

Kalea woke up with a start. She looked around to see all of the others sleeping except for the wizard. „Gandalf...", she said quietly to get his attention. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. „Kalea, why are you up?"

„I...I had a dream. Though am not sure if it was a dream. No it was more like a feeling. Someone is in trouble. Someone was calling for your help, Gandalf."

„Could you hear a voice?"

„No...it was like I said just a feeling that someone might need your help."

The wizard looked at her carefully.

„Indeed, there might be someone...and I hope that he'll make it to Rivendell without my help.", he simply said and Kalea had no idea what to reply to that so she stayed silent and sat back on her sleeping place. She liked Gandalf but sometimes he said such confusing things. She thought about that feeling and drifted off to sleep again.

/

**Meanwhile:**

Frodos eyes flickered open. They were clouded, redrimmed. His brow, beaded with sweat.

„Is he going to die?", Pippin asked worried.

Frodos breathing was getting shallow. Strider looked out into the darkness.

„No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them."

A distant cry of a ringwraith carried through the air.

„They're close.", Merry said nervously.

Frodo gasped in sudden pain.

Strider was thinking hard. „Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

Sam looked blank.

„Athelas?"

„Kingsfoil.", Strider explained.

„Kingsfoil, aye. It's a weed.", Sam said.

„It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!", Strider ordered.

Sam and Strider desperately searched the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. Strider saw a small, white flowered plant. He dropped to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground.

Suddenly he froze as a sword blade touched his neck.

„What is this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

Strider slowly looked up.

Frodo was breathing hard. He saw a shimmering figure leaping off a horse. Arwen appeared.

„Frodo, I am Arwen. Telin let thaed. I have come here to help you. Lasto beth nin, tolo da na ngalad. Hear my voice, come back to the light."

Frodos eyes closed.

„Who is she?", Pippin asked.

„Frodo?", Arwen asked concerned.

„She's an elf.", Sam pointed out.

The young elven woman with tousled hair was dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes.

„He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider lifted Frodo, placed him on her horse.

„I have been looking for you for two days.", she said.

„Where are you taking him?", Pippin asked.

„There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

„Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (**Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses for you)**

Arwen grabbed the reins of the horse.

„Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im."** (I'll take him. I'm the faster rider)**

Strider clamped his hand over hers.

„Andelu I ven." **(The road is too dangerous.)**

„Frodo fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon."** (If I can cross the river, the power o my people can protect him.)**

„What are they saying?", Pippin asked curiously.

Arwen reached for Striders hand, looked deep into his eyes.

„I do not fear them."

It was clearly hard for him to let her go.

Arwen mounted her horse called Alsforth.

„Arwen...ride hard, don't look back.", Strider said.

She looked down at him as she supported Frodo with one hand.

„Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!"

„What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there!", Sam shouted.

The horse sprung away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

/

Frodo bounced in the saddle, he lifted his head weakly. Trees were sliding by, moonlight flickered through the trees.

Arwens horse emerged from the trees and gallopped across the open land as the sun rose.

The white horse charged through a Pine Forest. Suddenly two galloping ringwraiths emerged from the trees behind. Two more ringwraiths appeared from different directions to join the chase. Arwen gritted her teeths, urged the white horse to greater speed.

The white horse sped out of the pine trees. The four ringwraiths close behind. Two more galloped down the hillside. Three more appeared from different directions. A total of nine ringwraiths pursued Frodo and Arwen.

„Noro lim, Asfaloth.", Arwen whispered.

The wide river Bruinen was in sight in front of them. Without hesitation the white horse leaped into the shallow water and thundered across the ford. The nine ringwraiths pulled up short of the ford, clearly nervous of the water. The white horse reached the other side. Arwen pulled up and turned to defiantly face the ringwraiths from across the ford.

„Give up the Halfling, she-elf!", the Witch King hissed.

She drew her sword and yelled at the Witch King:"If you want him, come and claim him!"

The Witch King screeched angrily, drew his sword and lead the ringwraiths across the ford. The water started to flow faster. A distant rumble could be heard. Arwen waited until they were halfway across. She suddenly stood in the saddle arms raised.

„Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nun Briunen Dan in Ulaer!", she repeated this.

The ground suddenly trembled, a mighty roar filled the air.

Frodo looked up weakly to see a vast torrent of water flooding down the river towards the ford as if a dam had bursted. The foaming water seemed to form the shape of dancing white horses with frothing manes. The ringwraiths screamed in terror as they were swallowed up in the deluge. Their piercing cries were drowned in the roaring of the river as it carried them away. Frodo lost his consciousness again.

„No, no...Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in, not now!", Arwen said upset.

Arwen gathered the small hobbit in her arms, felt his life slipping away.

/

Four days after Kaleas strange feeling the Company arrived in Rivendell.

They were greeted quite friendly but Elrond seemed to be worried. Mona sensed that something had happen.

„Mithrandir, you have to come with me.", the elvish Lord said and guided the wizard away from the group.

„Wow, that is Rivendell?", Kalea said awestruck and looked around with wide eyes. Thorin gave her a smile and was relieved that they managed to reach this place safely.

An elf guided them to their rooms and they all settled down to get some rest from the long journey.

/

Frodo opened his eyes but squeezed them shut, gasping because of the bright light around him.

„Where am I?", he asked frightened.

He could hear a familiar voice.

„You are in the House of Elrond and it is ten o'clock in the morning on Octorber the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodos eyes flickered open. He was laying in bed next to an open window. Dappled sunlight played on richly carved timbers. The sound of a nearby waterfall could be heard.

„Gandalf!", Frodo said relieved.

The wizard was sitting next to Frodos bed, softly puffing on his pipe. He smiled at Frodo.

„Yes, I am here and you're lucky to be here,too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond aid. You have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo sat up, looked at Gandalf questioningly.

„What happend, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

„I am sorry, Frodo."

He was troubled, eyes drifted away.

„I was guiding old friends from Erebor."

„The dwarves my uncle was travelling with?", he asked with wide eyes and a light smile on his face.

„Yes, the whole Company is here.", the wizard said.

Sam ran to Frodos bedside. He was overjoyed to find Frodo awake.

„Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

„Sam has hardly left your side.", Gandalf said.

„We were worried about you. Weren't we, Gandalf?"

Lord Elrond stepped up to Frodos bedside. His face was neither old nor young, though in it was written the memories of many things both glad and sorrowful.

„Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo sat up, looked at Elrond with awe.

„You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years through few of my kin now remain."

Frodo looked out from his balcony.

/

Frodo and Sam walked together. Suddenly the voices of Merry and Pippin could be heard as they bounded up to Frodo and threw their arms around him.

„Frodo!", Merry called happily.

Sam looked past Frodo smiling. A figure sat alone on a bench, in the sun. Frodo turned following Sams gaze.

„BILBO!", he called.

Bilbo broke into a broad grin as Frodo rushed forward to embrace him. Bilbo had aged a lot since they last saw each other.

„Hello, Frodo, my lad!"

„Bilbo!"

They sat together on a bench. Frodo turned the neatly inscribted title page of a red leather bound journal.  
„There and back again: A Hobbits tale. By Bilbo Baggins.", Frodo read.

Bilbo smiled proudly. Frodo looked at page after page of beautiful handwriting, with intricate maps and drawings.

„This is wonderful.", he said.

„I meant to go back. Wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again. Visiting my friends. But it seems I just fell in love with this place. And I am aging. It finally caught up with me. It was a surprise to see my old friends back in Rivendell. They arrived two days after you. Have you met them, yet?"

„No, Bilbo...", he said then he added:"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else...off with you, on one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I am not like you, Bilbo."

„My dear boy...", Bilbo said and hugged him tightly.

/

Sam busily tried to stuff more and more things into his already full pack. Pots and pans, blankets, cooking utensils, provisions, clothes.

„No, what have I forgotten?"

Frodo was watching Sam.

„Packed already?", he asked his friend.

Sam looked up, startled.

„No harm in being prepared.",he said slightly embarrassed.

Frodo strolled to the edge of the balcony.

„I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam?"

„I do..."

„More than anything.", Frodo said.

„I did. It's just...we did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the ring this far, to Rivendell. And I thought seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home."

„You're right, Sam.", Frodo looked at him.

„We did what we set out to do." Frodo opened his hand, the ring sat on his palm.

„The ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

„Are you kidding me?", they could hear a female voice behind.

They turned around to see a young beautiful girl in her teenage years with long dark hair and two braidings in it. She looked at them with her emerald eyes.

„Who are you?", Sam asked puzzled.

Frodo was staring at her. He had seen her before. In his vision of the dark tower and the flaming eye.  
„My name is Kalea Oakenshield. And you are?"

„Samwise Gamgee. This is Frodo."

Kaleas eyes widened. „Frodo Baggins? Bilbo Baggins nephew?"

Frodo nodded slowly.  
„Bilbo is my godfather!", the girl said with a smile.

„I know...but what are you doing here?", Frodo asked.

She shrugged. „Gandalf said something about a ring. There might be a war and that I could be important in all that. So I came here with my parents and the whole company."

Now Frodo chuckled. „Gandalf gathered the old company together?"

She nodded.

„You are not really going home, aren't you?", she said.

„Why should we stay?", Sam asked.

She glared at him.

„A war is coming! And it has something to do with that ring! Don't you think you should listen to what Lord Elrond has to say?"

Frodo and Sam looked at each other.

„I guess you're right, Kalea.", Frodo said and walked closer to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly warm smile. „My uncle told me everything about your parents. You can be proud of your origin."

„I am."

„And he is proud to be part of your family by being your godfather."

Now she smiled at him.

Frodo liked her, though Sam was quite suspicious.

/

Gandalf and Elrond watched Frodo, Sam and Kalea from Elronds balcony.

„His strength returns.", Elrond said.

„That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life.", Gandalf explained.

„And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring. The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil.", Elrond replied.

„It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

„Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Saurons forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

„His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men. He is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring.", Gandalf explained.

Elrond turned and walked away.

„This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf turned and looked out of the window.

He watched as Boromir rode through Rivendell gate, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was Gloins son, who was still living in the Blue Moutains as one of the last who did not return to Erebor.

Then another man appeared. Gandalf frowned for he did not know him. He was wearing fine clothes and armor. His head and face was hidden under a dark hood.

„This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after.", Elrond approached Gandalf.

„The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? Of course, you have your dwarves, you have Queen Mona as the so called Dragonborn and the princess. But will they really help?"

„They will help, that is for sure. The princess is special. She seemed to have a connection to Frodo on a very spiritual way during his sickness. She could feel that someone was in trouble and I knew that it had to be Frodo she was feeling. And it is in Men that we must place our hope.", Gandalf said.

„Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survived. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed."

Elronds mind drifted back to that day. „I let Isildur into the heart of Mt Doom, where the ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed."

Elrond turned to Gandalf.

„It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderles."

„There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.", Gandalf explained.

„He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

/

It was nighttime and Strider watched from the shadows in Elronds chamber as Boromir strolled through the darkened gallery. Boromirs eyes were drawn to an old fresco on the wall. Depicting Isildur defeating Sauron. He looked with wonderment at Narsil, the broken blade of Elendil, which layed on a cloth-covered plinth.

Boromir talked to himself quiet awe:"The shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the ring from Saurons hand." He picked up the sword and gently touched the blade. A small bloom of blood appeared on Boromirs finger.

„Still sharp..."

Boromir sensed Striders presence. He looked from the blade to Strider as if sensing a connection.

„But no more than a broken heirloom.", he said and replaced the broken blade, but it clattered to the floor. Boromir walked away, left Strider sitting alone.

He picked up the broken hilt, as Arwen appeared behind him.

„Why do you fear the past? You are Isildurs heir. Not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

„The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness.", he said quietly.

„Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it. A si i-duath u-orthor, Aragorn." **(The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you and not over me.)**

Night fell upon the beautiful valley of Rivendell, still and quiet.

Strider and Arwen stood upon a stone bridge at the waterfall. The Evenstar at Arwens breast shine in the moonlight.

„Renech I lu I erui govannem?" **(Do you remember when we first met?)**, she asked.

„Nauthannim I ned ol reniannen." **(I thought I had strayed into a dream.)**

Arwen reached up and gently touched the grey at Striders temples.

„Gwenin in enniath...i-arnech in naeth I se celich." **(Long years have passed. You did not have the care you carry now.)**

Arwen looked into his eyes.

„Renech I Beth I pennen?" **(Do you remember what I told you?)**, Arwen reached for his hand.

„You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people.", he said quietly.

„And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.", she answered.

He looked down, his hand layed the Evenstar.

„I choose a mortal live.", she said.

„You cannot give me this.", he replied.

„It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."

Arwen closed his fingers around the jewel. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently.

Thorin and Mona were watching them from up their bedrooms balcony. He held her close in his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. „They must be deeply in love.", she whispered.

„I guess it is hard to love an elf. I mean, she has to give up immortality.", he said.

* * *

„That's true love.", she turned to face him. Her hand stroking his cheek, his beard.  
„It's like us. What I feel for you is so deep. I cannot imagine a life without you. Or our daughter.",she whispered and he kissed her.

"Remember back when we first stayed at this place?", she whispered. He nodded slowly and smiled. "It was the day I madly fell in love with you.", he chuckled and they kissed again. "Let's say this is a kind of anniversary for us.", she whispered, got up, took his hands and guided him inside the room, both falling down on the bed, kissing deeply and falling into passionate lovemaking.

/

The next day Elrond addressed the council.

„Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Frodo sat amongst a council of people of Middle Earth, Elrond stood before them, addressing Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, twenty other elves, the dwarven group of Erebor and the men.

„Bring the ring, Frodo.", Elrond said.

Frodo stepped forward and moved towards a stone plinth. He placed the ring on the plinth and returned to his seat.

Boromir was shocked. „So it is true!"

„Saurons ring! The ring of power!", Legolas said in disbelief.

Gimli watched at his father then back to the ring. „The doom of man!", he said grimly.

„It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Morder at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!", Boromir exclaimed.

„You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.", Strider said.

Boromir turned and looked at Strider, cooly.

„And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Strider said nothing and Boromir turned away dismissively. Legolas stood up.

„This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!", he said.

Frodo and also Kalea looked at Strider questioningly. Boromir turned sharply.

„Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?", Boromir said in quiet disbelief.

„And the heir to the throne of Gondor.", Legolas pointed out.

„Havo dad, Legolas..."**(Sit down)**, Aragorn said.

„Gondor needs no king.", Boromir said.

„Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.", Gandalf spoke up now.

„You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.", Elrond said.

The hum of the ring seemed to grow louder in Frodos ears. Kalea who was sitting next to him suddenly placed her hand on his. She wanted to calm him down. He gave her a tired smile. Thorin watched that scene but stayed silent.

„Then...what are we waiting for?", Gimli suddenly rushed forward. He swung his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered with a deafening crack. Gimli fell backwards, staring in disbelief at the ring. Unharmed. Frodo winced as an angry image of the fiery eye hit him, so did Kalea. Both slumped in their chairs, clutching their foreheads. Gandalf looked at them with concern.

„The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.", Elrond explained.

Stunned silence. The council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread had descended on them. Boromir addressed the council in a quiet voice:"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

„Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.", Legolas shouted.

„And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?", Gimli asked.

„And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?", Boromir growled.

Gimli leaped to his feet.

„I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" A storm of argument errupted around the room. Kalea was watching all this. She could see their dwarven friends arguing, her parent. She looked to Frodo who was also quite shocked.

„I will take it. I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor!", he suddenly called out loud.  
„Frodo, what? No!", Kalea replied with concern and shock in her voice.

Sudden silence filled the air. Frodo looked around the room at the astounded faces.

„Though...I do not know the way.", Frodo said quietly.

Gandalf rose to his feet.

„I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.", he said.

„If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will.", Aragorn knelt before Frodo. „You have my sword." Aragorn stepped towards him.

Kalea looked at her parents. She could see them thinking hard. She had no idea why she said it but she stood up and walked towards Frodo as well. „Kalea, what are you doing?", Thorin asked angry. „He will have my help,too!", she said quietly. Mona looked at her daughter, concerned. Then she took Thorins hand. She nodded at him and he sighed. They stepped toward them as well. „So you will have my sword as well.", Thorin said and Mona added:"And my voice." The whole company was agreeing,too. „You will have my teeth.", Barbas said.

Boromir looked at them all and walked towards Frodo as well. „You carry the fate of us all, little one.", he said and looked towards Elrond and Gandalf. „If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.", he said.

„And you have my bow.", Legolas said.

„And my axe.", Gimli added.

Frodo stared in wonder as the greatest fighters in all Middle Earth stood at his side.

„And you will have my voice as well!"

Everyone was turning around looking at that strange man Gandalf had seen before. He was still wearing his dark hood but Mona recognized that voice. She would always, under one million voices recognize this one. He stepped closer, pulling his hood back, revealling his face.

The whole dwarven company looked in surprise but the most shocked of all was Mona.

„Ulfric?"

/

**TADAAA! :-D **

**I had this on my mind the whole day and I wanted to put this in as a cliffhanger so that's the reason of that looooong chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Here we go again! I am not sure if my explantion is good but I think that does not matter. He's back! :-D **

**/**

Mona stepped forward still in a state of disbelief. Ulfric gave her one of his typical mischievous smirks.

„How?", she breathed. What surprised her the most was that he was not any longer just an illusional spirit. No, he was alive. He was fully alive with flesh, blood and bones.

„I will tell you in a more private moment.", he said and stepped to the group that surrounded Frodo. He nodded to Thorin who nodded back, still unsure what to think about all this. Mona watched both of them.

A sudden noise could be heard and Sam popped up from behind a bush.

„Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!",he said.

„No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.", Elrond replied with a light smile on his lips.

Merry and Pippin jumped up from behind another bush.

„Oi! We're coming,too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.", Merry called out.

„Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing.", Pippin said and Kalea shot him a look.

„Well, that rules you out, Pip.", Merry replied and Kalea giggled about that. Merry smiled and winked at her.

Elrond surveyed the group.

„24 companions...so be it.", he said thoughtfully. Then he announced:"You shall be the Fellowship of the ring!"

„Great. Where are we going?", Pippin asked.

Kalea rolled her eyes.

/

Mona could see Ulfric walking down to the waterfall. She followed him and approached him silently. As she was standing next to him, overlooking the water she said:"Why are you here? Why are you alive?"

He looked at her. „Paarthurnax had spoken to your daughter."

„Yes, but he said nothing about sending YOU back to life. How is this possible and how is it possible that you're here? In Middle Earth?"

He shifted, faced her directly. „Rumours came up that you might be in trouble again soon. Or your whole family. I have spoken to the old Nord heroes. I wanted to help you. They told me that it might be possible to bring me back to life if I would pray to Akatosh. Telling him about my desire. My wish. And so I started to pray. Many times. I don't know how long I prayed but somehow it worked. I was lifted up into a bright light. My soul went back into my body and I was brought here to Middle Earth. I was brought to a small village not far from this place and as soon as I heard about you coming to Rivendell. I had to come."

She looked at him, closely. „That means...if you survive this quest...you will stay here? In Middle Earth?"

He nodded, gave her a light smile again.

She sighed. She was not sure if she should ask him about that little note.

He took her hand and she flinched a bit. „I don't want any trouble. I just want to help."

„I see...", she said and silence fell over them.

And suddenly she hugged him very tight. „I'm happy to see you again...alive.", she whispered and pulled apart from him.

They both stood silent for a while, just listening to the sound of the waterfall.

/

Frodo was in his bedroom and it was already dawn outside. Bilbo was with him, pulling out an old sword. Its polished, well tendered blade glittered cold and brigt.

„My old sword 'Sting'...here, take it!", Bilbo said and offered it to Frodo.

„It's so light.", the young one said.

„Yes, yes, made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful."

Bilbo unwrapped a small shirt of close woven mail.

„Here's a pretty thing. Mithril, as light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Dwalin, you know, the dwarf with that tattoo on his head. He gave it to me when I visited Erebor the last time. Let me see you put it on. Come on.", Bilbo said.

Frodo peeled off his shirt and revealed the ring on the chain around his neck.

„Oh! My old ring...", Bilbo said entranced.

Frodo frowned as Bilbo moved toward him. „I should very much like to hold it again, one last time."

Bilbo reached forward, eyes locked on the ring.

Suddenly a shadow passed across Bilbo. For a split second he became a wrinkled creature with a hungry face and bony, groping hands. Frodo pulled away, shocked. The shadow passed. Bilbo slumped into a chair, his head in his hands. He falthered, his eyes filled with tears.

„Oh! I'm sorry, that I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I am sorry for everything.", he said sadly.

Bilbo sobbed and Frodo moved to comfort him.

/

It was early in the next morning as the Fellowship climed the long steep path out of the cloven vale of Rivendell.

They trekked through a land of deep valleys and turbulent waters, the Misty Mountains rose sharply to their left. The dwarven Company casted glanced at them, thinking back to their journey as they had been nearly killed inside of these mountains by that ugly goblins with their big and fat king. It was also the place Bilbo had found that damn ring. Thorin watched his daughter walking close to his wife. Kili and Fili at their sides. Then he watched Ulfric who was walking next to him. Ulfric was now wearing his fur coat. Somehow they both looked like brothers by wearing nearly the same clothes. Then he heard Gandalf speaking.

„We must hold to his course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor.", the wizard explained.

They stopped at dawn in the Eregion Hills. Sam was sitting at the campfire and the sound of clashing swords filled the air.

Aragorn and Boromir were giving Pipping sword tuition.

„Get away from the blade, Pippin. On your toes...good, very good. I want you to react, not think.", Boromir said.

„Should not be too hard.", Kalea said as she sat down next to Sam who was chuckling about that. She gave him a smile.

„Move your feet.", Boromir again.

„Quite good, Pippin.", Merry called out.

„Thanks.", he answered.

Gimli has managed to corner Gandalf. He could see his father sitting with his company on boulders. „If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf clearly thought that was a bad idea.

„No, Gimly. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.", the wizard answered.

Boromir thrusted, caught Pippin on the hand. Pippin threw down his sword, kicked and lunged at Boromir, tackled him to the ground. Much laughter could be heard. Legolas eyes were fixed on a distant dark patch which darted about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.

„What is that?", Thorin asked.

„Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud.", Gimli answered to his king.

Now Boromir worriedly got up again. „It's moving fast...against the wind."

„Crebain from Dunland!", Legolas called out.

„Hide!", Aragorn said.

„Merry, Pippin, Sam! Take cover!", Boromir said.

„Kalea!", Thorin called and could see Ulfric pulling her under cover and the Fellowship scrambled under that little cover there was. A regimet of large crows flew low overhead at great speed, wheeled and circled above. As their dark shadow passed over the Fellowship, a single harsh croak was heard and the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggered to his feet.

He was worried. „Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched."

He looked at Aragorn, turned to the others, gestured towards a high mountain pass.

„We must take the pass of Caradhras!", he said.

The dwarven group was not very happy about that for they knew the Caradhras was also a dangerous mountain.

Thorin walked up to Ulfric. „Thank you..."

„For what?"

Thorin shifted. „For taking her to cover.", he said and pointed at his daughter.

Ulfric gave him a light smile and nodded.

/

The Fellowship clambered through rock and snow. Frodo slipped on some shale as he scrambled to his feet, the ring fell on the ground. It was gleaming in the snow.

Boromir picked it up by the chain. He stood, the ring dangled before his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature as if absorbing its power. Aragorn warily approached Boromir who was still motionless. He just stared at the ring, as if transfixed.

„Boromir?", Aragorn said quietly.

„It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing.", Boromir mumbled.

„Boromir, give the ring to Frodo!", Aragorn said moving his hand to his sword hilt.

Suddenly Boromir snapped out of his trance and handed the ring back to Frodo.

„As you wish. I care not.", he said lightly. He smiled at Frodo, ruffled his hair. Aragorn unhanded his sword

Kaleas felt her heart slowing down again. For a second she was afraid that a fight would come up between the two fellows. She felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up she saw her mother looking at her. „Calm down, my love."

„Why am I that sensitive?", Kalea asked.

„That's the blood in you.", she heard Ulfric saying and gave him a look.

„He's right...you're a dovah, remember.", Mona said and kissed her daughters forehead.

/

The crows raced deeper and deeper, passing a vista of Industry, hundreds of Orcs and writhing birthsacks flying past Saruman, who stood upon a wooden gantry.

He was listening to the cries of the crows.

„So, Gandalf...you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails...where then will you go?"

„If the mountain defeats you, will you risk more dangerous?", Saruman mumbled.

/

The fellowship was struggling through a blinding blizzard, up towards the pass of Caradhras. Legolas moved lightly across the top of the snow. He suddenly paused. Sarumans voice sweeped by the wind.

„There is a fell voice in the air.", the elf said urgently.

„It's Saruman!", Gandalf called out loud.

Thunder rumbled, rocks and shale fell from above.

„Oh not, not those mountain giants again!", Bofur called out loud but Aragorn said:"That are not giants! Saruman is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!"

„No!", the wizard said.

Gandalf rose his staff and chanted into the wind.

He yelled:"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" **(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.)**

Sarumans voice strengthened, rolled past the fellowship like thunder. Kalea was pressing herself close to Thorin who was holding her tightly at his chest. A lightning crack exploded on the mountainside above them. Frodo looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them.

They threw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashed onto the narrow ledge.

Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety. Aragorn shielded Frodo and Sam as snow piles around them. Within moments, the pass was blocked and the fellowship was enveloped in snow. Boromir and Aragorn frantically dug for the hobbits who are pulled out shivering and fearful.

„Are you alright?", Thorin looked at his daughter. She was shivering but she managed to nod. Then he looked at Mona. She gave him a relieving smile to tell him she was fine.

„We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!", Boromir called out.

„The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!", Aragorn replied.

„We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Thorin looked at Gloins son and wanted to agree to him. Then he could see a concerned look on Gandalfs face.

Saruman was standing on top of his tower mumbling:"Moria. You fear to go into those mines, don't you? The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum. Shadow and flame."

„Let the ringbearer decide.", Gandalf finally said.

Kalea looked at Frodo, she could see the weight of the decision weighing heavily upon him. Frodo looked at them all, saw Merry and Pippin shivering in Boromirs arms. Then his eyes rested on the girl. They looked at each other. „Frodo?", Gandalf asked.

Frodos eyes met Gandalfs.

„We will go through the mines.", he said.

Gandalf nodded slowly.

„So be it.", the wizard said.

/

The fellowship was walking along the far shore of a dark lake directly below great looming cliffs. It was night.

„The walls of Moria!", Gimli said in awe. Thorin and Balin looked at each other. This was the place Thorin had lost his grandfather. The place he had to fight against Azog. Mona took his hand and he relieved a bit.

Footing was treacherous on the narrow strip of green and greasy stones. Gandalf touched the smooth rock wall between the trees. Slowly, faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

„Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight.", the wizard said.

A large moon rose over the mountains. The lines grew broader and clearer, formed a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

„It reads: The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.", Gandalf said. The heirs of Durin stepped forward. Thorin touched the cold stone wall. Kili and Fili standing next to him. Kalea looked at the lines closely.

„What do you suppise that means?", Pippin asked.

„It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open.", Gandalf said confidentaly.

He raised his arms.

„Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen.", he said.

The cliff towered into the night, the wind blew cold. Frodo shivered and the door stood fast.

„Oh come on, that's like our hidden entrance back in Erebor.", Kili said frustrated and sat down on a boulder.

Gandalf continued to mumble spells in his efforts to open the door. Sam packed pots and pans at his feet. Watched sadly as Aragorn unsaddled Bill the pony. Aragorn whispered to Bill.

„Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill.", he said.

„Bye, Bill.", Sam said.

„Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry, Sam. He knows his way home."

Bill went trotting off. Sam watched him disappear into the darkness.

„Goodbye, Bill.", he once again whispered.

Merry and Pippin were tossing stones into the lake. Black rippling rings slowly fanned out. Pippin as about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabbed his arm.

„Do not disturb the water.", he said ominously.

He watched anxiously as the ripples appeard to grow. He exchanged a look with Ulfric, Mona and Boromir.

Aragorns hand crept towards his sword. Gandalf gave up in despair. He sat down beside Frodo.

Kalea peered at the elvish inscription. Her face broke into a smile of comprehension.

„It's a riddle.", she said quietly.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows and now all eyes laid on the young princess.

She looked around and explained:"Speak, friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

„Oh...Mellon.", Gandalf said.

With that, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung outwards revealing a blackness deeper than the night. As the fellowship entered the blackness, something in the water stirred.

They stepped warily into the darkness of Moria. A dank cavern, with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain.

„So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin and they call this a mine. A mine!", he said but none of the dwarves from Erebor said a word. They sensed that something was not right with that place.

A glow from Gandalfs staff suddenly lit the chamber. The fellowship recoiled in horror! Many dwarven skeletons were strewn about, clearly the dead of some old battle. The rusting armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

Thorin stiffened, his heart racing fast.

„This is no mine...it's a tomb!", he said grimly and with a sadness in his voice.

„Oh..no, no, no!", Gimli cried in horror, feeling the hand of his father on his shoulder.

Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton.

„Goblins!", he said.

The fellowship drew swords and backed away, towards the entrance.

„We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here.", Boromir said.

Kalea was suddenly pulled to the ground. A long sinuous tentacle was wrapped around her ankle and was dragging her towards the lake. She cried out. „KALEA!", Thorin and Mona called in unison.  
Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward. Aragorn severed the tentacle holding Kalea, and pulled her to safety. Boromir hacked at the other writhing limbs. 20 more tentacles rippled out of the lake. The dark water boiled as the hideous beast lashed out at the fellowship.

Again the creature grabbed Kalea and pulled her to the lake, she flung in the air as all the others battled the creature.

Thorin hacked a tentacle. Kalea was released, fell into Ulfrics arms.

„Into the mines!", Gandalf called.

„Legolas!", Boromir called for the elf.

Legolas shot an arrow into the creatures head, gained a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir as they raced out of the water, Ulfric followed with Kalea. Thorin pulled her close to him and Mona and they hurriedly backed away from the creature. They retreated into the Moria chamber as many coiling arms seized the large doors.

With a shattering echo the creature ripped the doors away, created a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within seconds tons of rock sealed the doorway. Threw the group into pitch Blackness.

A faint light rose from Gandalfs staff, threw a creepy glow across the old wizards face.

„We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the orcs in the deep places of the world.", he said ominously.

Kalea pressed herself against Thorin, sobbing. Mona stepped towards them, hugged Kalea and pressed a kiss on her head.

Then Kalea turned to Ulfric. „Thank you for catching me.", she said and hugged him. He was surprised but smiled.

„And I also have to thank you.", she said to Aragorn and Boromir. They just waved at her, smiling.

The fellowship crossed a precarious bridge above deep mine workings.

„Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed.", Gandalf said.

They continued up a steep stair, passed through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were despoiled. Dwarf skeletons were strewn about and goblin graffiti was scraweled on monuments in dried dwardf blood. The atmosphere was very sinister.

The path splitted into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. Gandalf paused, frowning.

„I have no memory of this place."

/

**I think it's a good stop here so I will go on in another chapter later :-) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Yes, you might be surprised by my „24 fellows of the ring" instead of the original 9 but I have something on my mind with that. Don't worry I'm sure it will make sense later. **

**As for the fact of Balin being part of this...I had to improvise a little bit and I hope it was okay.**

**/**

The fellowship was nervously waiting while Gandalf sat, stared intently at the three tunnel mouths in front of him. He appeared to be in some kind of trance.

Frodo turned at the sound of a faint noise down the tunnel behind them.

„Did you hear that?", he whispered to Kalea and she nodded with a frightened look in her eyes.

„Are we lost?", Pippin asked.

„No. I don't think we are. Shhh, Gandalf's thinking.", Merry answered quietly.

„Merry!", Pippin said.

„What?"

„I'm hungry."

Kalea shot him a look. She was annoyed by Pippin.

Suddenly Frodo saw the glimpse of a creature darting in the darkness. He was nervous and approached Gandalf.

„There's something down there.", he whispered.

„It's Gollum.", Gandalf said quietly.

„Gollum!"

„He's been following us for three days."

„He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?", Frodo asked in disbelief.

„Escaped or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagols life is a sad story." Gandalf catched Frodos look of surprise.

„Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

Thorin who was sitting near them said:"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf turned around. „Pity? It was pity that stays Bilbos hand. Many that live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them?" Thorin looked away.

Frodo frowned.

Gandalf continued:"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

„I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.", Frodo said.

„So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time is given to us."

There was a note of finality in Gandalfs voice.

„Ah! That is the way!", he suddenly pointed at the right hand tunnel. They all scrambled to their feet.

„He remembered!", Merry said relieved.

„No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" He chuckled.

/

They passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused.

„Let me risk a little more light.", he tapped his staff for a brief moment a light blazed like a silent flash of lightning. Great shadows sprang up and flew.

„Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!", he said.

Kalea gasped at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone.  
Before them streched a huge empty hall with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

„Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!", Sam said.

Ahead of them, a wooden door has been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lay in the doorway. Gimli rushed ahead.

„Gimli!", Gloin called.

Gimli rushed into another vast empty chamber lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight beaming in from a small hole near the roof.

Dwarven and Goblin skeletons were piled high. In the far corner sat a stone walled well. A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about four feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone.

Suddenly Thorin had a feeling deep inside of him. He looked around and then his eyes were locked to that tomb like stone. He frowned. „Are you alright?", Mona asked. He just looked at her, blankly.

Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab.

He looked up, eyes on Thorin.

„Gandalf?", Mona said.

„What are these runes saying?", Balin asked.

The wizard sighed.

„Here lies...Thrain, son of Thror."

Thorin pushed himself forward, feeling all eyes on him. He fell to his knees, touching the cold white stone. „He...he was gone.", he quietly said.

„Seems he came back. Or someone might have found his body. We cannot be sure.", Gandalf said.

Mona and Kalea stepped closer to him. „My father...this is my fathers tomb.", he said trying to hold back his tears. Mona pulled him in a hug, Kalea hugged them both. Kili and Fili shifted, both touched about finding their grandfathers tomb.

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed and appeared to be covered in dried blood. The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.

Legolas whispered to Aragorn:"We must move on, we cannot linger."

The wizard started to read:"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming."

Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously. He stumbled against the well, sent a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in. Ulfric reached out, grabbed hold of him before he fell. The group froze in stunned silence as the skeleton clattered down the deep well echoing loudy.

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin. „Fool of a Took!", he said.

„Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!", Thorin growled.

They fell silent again. A low rolling boom rose from the depths below, grew louder. BOOM! BOOM! As if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby. Answering horns, running feet, harsh cries.

Sams eyes glanced at Frodos belt.

„Mr. Frodo!", he said worried.

Frodo looked down. A cold blue glow was emanating from his sword. He drew it and stared at its glowing blade.

„Orcs!", Legolas called out.

Aragorn turned to the hobbits and Kalea:"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

Boromir and Aragorn slammed and wedged the doors. Boromir catched sight of something, he turned to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.

„They have a cave troll!"

All the dwarves drew their weapons. „Let them come! There are some dwarves yet in Moria that still drew breaths!", Dwalin yelled.

Mona stood next to Ulfric after making sure that Gandalf was protecting her daughter and the hobbits. Barbas was at Thorins side.

/

BOOM!

The door bursted open in a shower of wood fragments and twenty goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll.

The dwarves immediatly attacked and buried their axes and swords in some goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir wade into the mass of goblins with their swords.

Legolas and Kili fired deadly arrows into goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the hobbits and the princess.

Gandalf was clutching his sword and joined the battle. Mona took her sword as well so did Ulfric. „We need to get rid of the small goblins, first!", she said and he nodded.

They moved forward together fighting their way through many goblins heading towards the door where more of them entered. „Unrelanting Force, NOW!", she called and both Ulfric and Mona shouted:"FUS RO DAH!" Most of the goblins flew back through the door where they came from most of them already dead by the massive impact of the doubled force of that shout. The two of them fought the remaining goblins.

The cave troll was sweeping his club at Aragorn who stumbled backwards. The huge club descended for the killing blow. Suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromirs long sword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll. It reared back, spew green blood.  
Sam was backing up against a wall, a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a goblin with the pan. It keeled over, Sam looked surprised. He walloped another goblin and it too, dropped.

„I think am getting the hang of this.", Sam said.

The cave troll lunged forward, thrusted at Frodos chest with his spear.

„Aragorn! Aragorn!", Frodo shouted.

Sam and Kalea screamed as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.

„Frodo!", Aragorn yelled in shock.

The hobbits and the princess went crazy. Sam slashed at the cave trolls knee, brought him down. Merry, Pippin and Kalea jumped on him. Kili fired an arrow so did Legolas and the troll toppled, dead.

Thorin rushed to Kalea. „Are you hurt?"

„No, dad.", she said and smiled at him tired.

Aragorn rushed to Frodos side as he slumped to the floor. Frodo appeared to be dead. They all looked horrified, Kalea cried and Mona held her close.

Suddenly Frodo coughed and took a huge breath. The princess turned to look at him.

„He's alive!", Sam said relieved.

„I'm alright. I am not hurt.", Frodo mumbled.

„You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!", Thorin said.

„I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the Mithril vest.

„Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins. Like your uncle was back then.", Fili said.

/

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The sound of the drums rang out again. Gandalf turned to the others.

„To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!", he called.

The wizard led the group into a huge Chamber. „This way!", he called.

They hurried towards a distant door as Goblins started to scuttle down the pillars behind them like cockroaches.

Frodo looked with horror at the overwhelming goblin army that was rushing toward them. Suddenly they heard a deafening roar that filled the air. Ulfric and Mona looked at each other. It reminded them of a dragons roar. But that was impossible.

A fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casted eerie shadows. The goblin froze. They backed fearfully away from the approaching beast. Melting into the darkness.

„What is this new devilry?", Thorin asked.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall. The ground was shaking, an unearthly sound rumbled.

„A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!", Gandalf yelled urgently.

/

The Balrog, a massive creature rose from a chasm, a great forty foot man-beast, with a mane of flames! To Mona and Ulfric it looked like a huge flame atronach but this one was more evil. It seemed to be the deadliest creature each of them had ever seen. In one hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire. In the other a whip of many thongs.  
Aragorn led the group to the top of a dizzying stairway. Gandalf followed, leaned heavily on his staff. Aragorn looked at Gandalf, concerned.

„Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near.", the wizard said.

Aragorn hesitated, Gandalf looked at him.

„Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

The group raced down the stairway, Aragorn picked up Frodo leaping across a gaping chasm. A narrow bridge, spanning a bottomless pit.

Gandalf yelled to the others. Aragorn made to throw Gimli across the chasm.

„Nobody tosses a dwarf!", Gimli said.

The Balrog smashed through the wall and spreads its vast wings. It swooped past the fellowship, diseappeared into a flaming pit.

The fellowship ran into a hall, the floor was split with fissures that spit flame.

„Over the bridge! Fly!", Gandalf yelled.

They raced towards the slender bridge of stone without kerb or rail at the end of the hall. The group recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge. Gandalf was the last and he paused in the middle of the span. He faced the Balrog, staff in one hand, sword in the other. Frodo looked back in horror.

„YOU cannot pass!", Gandalf yelled.

„Gandalf!", Frodo called out.

„I am servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!", the wizard yelled.

The whole group watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to full height, wings spread from wall to wall. Gandalf was a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge.

„Go back to the shadow!", he yelled.

The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword of flame. Gandalf blocked with his sword, a ringing clash and the Balrogs sword shattered into molten fragments.

Now Gandalf boomed:"YOU shall not pass!"

The beast placed one foot onto the bridge.  
Aragorn and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn.

Gandalf cried aloud as he summoned up his last reserves of strength.

He thumped the bridge with his staff, a blinding sheet of white flame sprung up. The staff shattered, the bridge broke right at Balrogs feet. The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. The beast plunged down. Relief was on all of the others faces, Kalea was aware that her fingers were buried into Ulfrics fur coat. She blushed a bit and turned away to stand close to her mother.

Gandalf remained trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. As the Balrog fell he slashed out with his whip of fire. The thongs of the whip lashed and curled around the wizards knees, dragging him over the brink. Gandalf just managed to hand on by his fingertips.

„Gandalf!", Frodo screamed.

Gandalf looked up and said fiercly:"Fly, you fools!"

He let go his grip and fell away, following the Balrog into the bottomless abyss. Frodo cried out as did Kalea. Boromir scooped Frodo up, Mona took Kalea and they carried them away.

„NOOO!", Frodo cried.

„Gandalf!", Kalea yelled crying as well.

They rushed towards an archway.

/

The group tumbled out of the great eastern gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry and Pippin falling to the ground, sobbing. The dwarven group stood silent, eyes fixed to the ground in sorrow. Kalea pushing away from her mother, walking away slowly.

„Legolas, get them up.", Aragorn said.

„Give them a moment...for pity's sake!", Boromir hissed.

„By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam. Thorin, get your daughter back!"

Thorin didn't like the tone of his voice but he sighed and walked up to his daughter, putting his arm around her and talking to her softly.

Boromir glanced towards Frodo, then back at Aragorn. Frodo was walking away, as if in a daze.

„Frodo? Frodo!", Aragorn called.

The hobbit slowly turned. A look of numb shock on his devasted face. The fellowship marched on.

Aragorn walked ahead of the company, as they stumbled on in the fading light. In the distance the shimmer of a large forest could be seen. Lothlorien!

The fellowship ran across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers. Above was a roof of golden leaves, held up by silver pillars. The trunks of huge, grey trees. The dwarves looked nervously around. Lothlorien was like Mirkwood a place of Elves.

„Stay close, young hobbits. They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell.", Bofur whispered.

Frodo hesitated. A strange voice whispered in his head.

„_Frodo..."_

„And are never seen again!.", Bofur added.

„_...your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, ringbearer."_

„Frodo?", Kalea asked.

„Well, here are dwarves she won't ensnare so easily.", Ori said.

„I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!", Gimli said.

Suddenly the fellowship was surrounded by armed elves. Deadly arrows aimed at their heads.

Haldir, the elvish captain stepped forward. He looked at Gimli with disdain.

„You breath so loud we could have shot all of you in the dark."

„Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection.", Aragorn said.

„Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back.", Gloin said.

„You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back.", Haldir said.

Then his eyes locked onto Frodo.

„Come, she is waiting."

/

Haldir led them onto a hill top. They looked with wonderment at the vista spread before them.

Several miles towards the South, a large hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill rose many mighty trees, taller than any others. Nestles high in the crown of the mallorns was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sun. Green, gold and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the Woods of Lorien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. Beyond the river, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rose again like a dark and dreary wall. The sun that lay on Lothlorien had not power to enlighten the shadows that lay beyond.

Celeborn stepped forward to greet the guests. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful,with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood Galadriel, the Lady of the Elves. She had hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looked hard at Aragorn.

„23 there are, yet 24 there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Frodo looked at Galadriel, standing silently beside Celeborn.

She said softly:"He has fallen into shadow."

She looked to Aragorn.

„The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Her eyes settled on Kalea.

„Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

Her eyes turned to Sam and back to Frodo. Her voice faded.

„Tonight you will sleep in peace."

And then she said in a voice that only two of them could hear:"_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire...and Kalea, princess under the Mountain...the ones who had seen the eye."_

Frodo and Kalea looked to each other, surprised.

/

The whole group were in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They lay on soft couches as Elves left food and wine for them. Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above.

Mona was leaning against Thorin, he held her close. Ulfric was sitting with Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam. Barbas was laying in the middle of the pavilion, sleeping. Kili, Fili, Bofur, Bombur were eating. Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori smoked their pipes while Ori was drawing some pictures in his book. Kalea was sitting on a couch alone, watching the surrounding. Her eyes drifted to the man with that dark blonde hair which was on shoulder length. He had a blonde beard the same cut as her father. And green eyes. Suddenly she saw that her mother was watching her and she blushed a bit, looking away, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.

Legolas said sadly:"Those singing is a lament for Gandalf..."

„What do they say about him?", Merry asked.

„I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Boromir was sitting alone now. Aragorn approached him.

„Take some rest...these borders are well protected."

Moonlight catched the trace of tears on Boromirs face. Aragorn knelt down beside him.

„I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor, and she said to:Even now, there is hope left. But I cannot see it...it is long since we had any hope.", Boromir said and looked at Aragorn in despair.

„My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right...and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion, glimmerin like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

„I have seen the white city...long ago.", Aragorn replied.

Boromir felt Aragorns love for Minas Tirith and took heart:"One day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call 'the Lords of Gondor have returned.'"

Aragorn returned Boromirs smile, betrayed his disquiet sadness only when Boromir looked away.

/

Later the fellowship was asleep on their beds. Gimli was snoring loudly as did some of the other dwarves.

Frodos and Kaleas eyes flickered open as if by instinct. Galadriel, her white dress glowing in the moonlight, glanced at them. They followed her as if drawn by an invisible force.

Upon a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree, sat a shallow silver basin. Galadriel led them into the small glade.

„Will you look into the mirror?", Galadriel asked quietly.

Frodo and Kalea looked with apprehension at the silver basin.

„What will we see?", they both asked.

„Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things. Things that were...things that are...and some things that have not yet come to pass.", the elf said.

Frodo slowly stepped up to the pedestal. He peered into the glossy surface. The night sky was reflecting into the water. Suddenly a figure took form, the bowed figure of an old man, clad in white robes. He walked down a long road. Frodo leaned closer to the mirrors surface. Gandalf lifted his head and looked directly at Frodo.

He gasped, his face lit up with hope.

„What do you see?", Kalea asked.

„Gandalf!"

Her eyes filled with joy.

Gandalf looked at Frodo with a fierce intensity. Frodo reached out his hand toward the surface of the mirror. Suddenly the images flared, burning out to white. The vision shifted. Frodo gasped in horror. The Shire was in ruins. Buildings burning, bodies strewn about. Dark shapes of orcs looting and destroying Bag End, billowing in flames. The party tree hacked down. Frodo reeled back as the mirror seemed to grow. Hobbiton now an industrial wasteland. The fields and trees destroyed, replaced with brick factories belching smoke. Orcs brutally herd manacled hobbits into the factories. He could see Sam, Merry and Rosie Cotton. Sootstained and sobbing, they disappeard into the factory hellhole. Suddenly, the mirror went out of the black abyss a single eye grew. Frodo was frozen. Kalea looked at Galadriel with shock and panic in her eyes.

The hobbit was unable to move or to cry out. The ring dangled from his neck, inches above the water. Not shimmering with curls of steam. Fire erupted around the eye. With a yell, Frodo pushed himself away from the pedestal and collapsed on the ground. Kalea catched him before he could hit the ground. Frodo came to his senses, he was shocked. Galadriel stood still as a statue, unmoved, untouched by the horror.

„I know what it is you saw...for it is also in my mind. It it the future, Frodo. It is what will come to pass if you should fail."

Kalea got up again after pushing Frodo up. „I want to look into that mirror,too!", she said.

A light smile showed up on the elven face.

The princess stepped closer to the mirror. She looked deeply into the water. Suddenly she saw a mountain. It was not Erebor or any other mountain she had ever seen before. It was high. Very high. And much snow. She overlooked the landscape, could see nothing because of the snowstorm around her. Suddenly she saw a figure in front of her, reaching out for her. She walked towards that figure, realizing it was a man. As she was aware of who she saw she pushed herself away from the mirror. She turned to look at Galadriel. „What...what is the meaning of that?"

„Young princess, this is what only your heart can tell you. But it is not yet time for that."

Kalea frowned.

Galadriel looked at Frodo intensely. Frodo looked down. In his hand he was clutching the ring. He loked up at her again.

„The fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all.", she said.

„If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring.", Frodo said.

Kalea grabbed his arm, shaking her head in concern.

„You offer it to me freely...I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

Galadriel suddenly seemed to rise in stature before both of their eyes. They'd been both afraid of her now.

„In place of the dark lord, you would have a Queen, not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Frodo and Kalea took a step away from her.

Galadriel suddenly laughed. A slender elf-woman once more, clad in simple white, her voice soft and sad.

„I pass the test.", she laughed. „I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel."

Frodos confidence drained away.

„I cannot do this alone..."

„You are the ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Kalea was puzzled.

„What is my task then? Why am I here?", she asked confused.

„You, young princess, will have a task in other parts of that war. Your time will come and you will know what to do."

That left Kalea more confused than before.

Frodo realized what Galadriels message was.

„Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel knelt down to Frodos height, stared at him intently.

„Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

The ring lay in the palm of Frodos hand, his fingers closed over it.

/

**Now as you might have noticed I had to improvice the tomb scene at Moria. I just thought it might be okay if I replace „Balins tomb" with „Thrains tomb" for the fact that it had some emotional touch for Thorin. **

**I have a plan for the next chapter. For the fact that I have some sleeping difficulties at the moment I think I might start writing the next chapter right after this one. But I guess I'll upload it tomorrow then :-)**

**Hope you still like my story! What do you think was the meaning of Kaleas vision? Whom was she seeing?^^ **


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks again for all your nice reviews! **

**I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night...or let's say it was already quite early in the morning around 3 am :-D So this is less Kalea/Thorin & Co and more about Frodo etc. **

**/**

Saruman was watching the creature in front of him. It was alighted with a mean intelligence.

The white wizard smiled. „They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now...perfect. My fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?"

The creature let out a gutteral rasp:"Saruman."

Quickly Lurtz, the creature, was armored. Breastplate, leg guards, helmet. A sword was thrusted in his hand. The Uruk-Hai were smearing themselves in white paint. A creepy ritualistic ceremony. The white hand of Isengard was smeared on bodies, faces and armor. Saruman addressed a crowd of 200 fully armed Uruk-Hai.

„Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh."

Saruman turned to Lurtz and coldly said:"One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring him to me. Alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

Lurtz was leading 200 Uruk-Hai out of Isengard. They ran fast, their powerful legs carried them at speed.

/

The fellowship were in small elven boats. They rowed away from the Lothlorien shore into the Silverlode river. Elves quietly watched them depart. Galadriel gave Frodo a small crystal phial.

„Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

Both Frodo and Kalea hadn't talked to anyone about last night.

The boats passed into the great river Anduin. They carried the fellowship steadily southward. Green trees slowly gave way to a brown and withered land.

A flock of birds circled high above, black against the pale sky. Aragorn watched them with concern.

The boats drifted slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light.

„Frodo.", Aragorn quietly said.

Frodo slowly looked up, his eyes widening with amazement. The others were also looking in awe. Two enormous rock statues towered like 300 foot pinnacles on either side of the river. Carved images of Gondorian kings of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty.

„The Argonath.", Aragorn said.

He was strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. He spoke, almost as if to himself.

„Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin."

All of them stared in stunned silence as the current took them through the narrow gap between the statues feet.

At the shore of Nen Hithoel they leaped out of the boats and clambered onto the wooded shore.

„We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.", Aragorn said.

„Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see..", Dwalin said gloomily.

„That is our road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf.", Aragorn replied teasingly.

„Recover my...?"

The whole Oakenshield company had to laugh about Dwalins face.

Legolas turned to Aragorn with urgency.

„We should leave now."

„No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

„It is not the eastern shore that worries me."

Legolas casted a glance around into the Parth Galen forest.

„A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it.", the elf said.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, knowing full well what he meant.

Sam has slumped asleep, Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimlis feet.

„Where is Frodo?", Kalea asked.

Sam sat up with a start. Aragorns head snapped around as did the others. Aragorns eyes flew to Boromirs shield which lay abandoned by his camp bed. He suddenly realized that Boromir was gone.

/

Frodo was walking beneath the trees. Lost in thought. His feet hit the rough edge of an ancient stone slab. His eyes followed an overgrown path. Towards stone stairs led to the summit of Amon Hen, the seeing seat. Suddenly he heard a crackling sound and froze.

„None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you...Frodo?", Boromir said quietly.

Frodo turned slowly, he stared at Boromir, tense, cautious.

„I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

Frodo stood silent for a moment. The murmur of the wind in the trees and the distant roar of the falls of Rauros could be heard.

„Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

„I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart.", Frodo replied.

„Warning? Against what?

Boromir had started forward towards Frodo, he pulled himself up.

„We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy the hope we have...don't you see that is madness?"

„There is no other way."

„I ask only for the strength to defend my people. If you would but lend me the ring..."

„No..."

Frodo stepped hurriedly away from Boromir.

„Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

„You are not yourself.", Frodo said wariely.

„What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end."

Frodo turned to leave.

„You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine!It should be mine! Give it to me! Give me the ring."

Boromir leaped on top of Frodo, grasped for the ring. Frodo had only moments to act. He ripped the ring from around his neck and rammed it on his finger.

Frodo disappeared. Boromir spun wildly around, yelled into thin air.

„I see your mind...you will take the ring to Sauron. You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and your halflings!"

Boromir stumbled and fell. His body was shaking as if in the throes of a fit. Slowly he came to sense again. He was disoriented. „Frodo! Frodo! What have I done. Please, Frodo..."

Frodo was laying on the ground as he saw a black boot next to him. He looked up as Aragorn towered over him.

„Frodo?"

„It has taken Boromir."

Aragorn moved towards Frodo.

„Where is the ring?", he asked.

Frodo backed away from him. Aragorn was shocked by the movement.

„Stay away!", the hobbit yelled.

„Frodo...I swore to protect you."

„Can you protect me from yourself?"

He uncurled his fist, in its palm lay the ring. It glinted, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun. Aragorns eyes were drawn to it.

„Would you destroy it?", Frodo asked.

Aragorn knelt to Frodo. „I would have gone with you to the end...into the very fires of Mordor."

„I know...Look after the others, especially Sam and Kalea. They might not understand."

Aragorn froze. He drew his sword.

„Go, Frodo!"

Frodo hesitated.

„Run! Run!", Aragorn yelled.

Frodo backed away into the trees as 200 Uruk-Hai swarmed onto Amon Hen behind Aragorn.

He attacked the leading Uruk like a madman. He brought two down with his sword, leaping into the ruins as others closed in on him. Frodo scrambled down the hillside, away from the fight. Aragorn battled the Uruks, amongst the pillars and blocks of Amon Hen. Despite his bravery, he was quickly surrounded.

Suddenly arrows smashed into the Uruk-Hai. Legolas and Kili raced out of the woods, firing they bows while the rest of the dwarves leaped into the battle, wielding their axes and swords. Mona alsongside Ulfric using shouts and their swords.

/

Frodo was darting down the steep hillside as heavy feet thundered down behind him.

„Mr. Frodo!"

Sam looked around for Frodo.

Frodo stumbled and fell. Quickly he crawled behind a tree. Above him the sound of Uruk-Hais crashing through the forest rang out.

„Frodo!", it was Merry whispering.

Frodo turned to see Merry and Pippin hidden in a hollow, a few feet away.

„Hide here, quick!"

„Come on!",Pippin said.

Frodo looked at his friends, slowly shook his head, a great sadness in his eyes.

„What is he doing?", Pippin asked.

Merrys eyes met Frodos, understanding.

„He's leaving.", Merry said softly.

„No!"

Pippin stood and made a move toward Frodo. Merry grabbed at his arm.

„Pippin!"

The echo of Boromirs horn reached Aragorn, Legolas and the Oakenshield Company. They were fighting their way down the slope towards the lake.

„The horn of Gondor!", Legolas called out.

„Boromir!", Aragorn yelled.

Aragorn desperately slashed his way towards Boromir, felling Uruks in his path while the others fought a rear guard action. Many Uruks fell to Boromirs sword as he tried to protect Merry and Pippin. „Run! Run!", he yelled at them.

Lurtz took aim. A black arrow suddenly thud into Boromirs chest. Amazingly, Boromir continued fighting, but another arrow and another brought him to his knees. Merry and Pippin were scooped off their feet by Uruks.

„AAAAGH! Boromir! Boromir!", both cried out.

Lurtz aimed his bow at Boromirs heart. Suddenly Thorin charged at him, smashed the bow with his sword. They locked into a deadly battle. Thorin cut Lurtz down and Aragorn raced towards Boromir, who lay slumped against a tree. Arrows sticking out of his chest. At least 20 dead Uruks lay heaped around him. His horn lay at his feet, cloven in two.

Boromir painfully gasped:"They took the little ones..."

Aragorn quickly tried to staunch the flow of blood from Boromirs shoulder.

„Frodo? Where is Frodo?", Boromir panicked.

„I let him go."

They held gaze.

„Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

„The ring is beyond our reach now."

„Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all."

„No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn tried to bind Boromirs wound.

„Leave it! It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin..Aragorn.."

„I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you. I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail."

„Our people...our people.."

Aragorn placed Boromirs sword in his hand. Boromirs fingers tightened around the hilt.

„I would have followed you, my brother..my captain, my king.", Boromir whispered. Aragorn layed him down. He was dead.

„Be at peace, son of Gondor." He bended and kissed Boromirs forehead.

The dwarves, Mona, Legolas and Barbas appeared behind him. Aragorn stood up.

„They will look for his coming from the white tower but he will not return.", he said sadly.

Suddenly Thorin turned around to face Mona. „Where is Kalea?", he said terrified. They all looked around, searched for her. „She's gone!", Kili said in panic. „No, no, she...she has to be here. Somewhere...KALEA!", Thorin yelled. „KALEA!", Mona cried out,too. She turned around to look at was gone,too. She placed her hand on Thorins arm. He looked at her. „Ulfric...he is gone,too."

„What?!"

„She might be with him...", she said. Somehow she was relieved a bit for she would be safe if they made it to another place to hide. She just hoped that she really was with him.

/

On the lakeshore Frodo stood in front of one of the elvish boats, the ring in his palm. A distraught Sam, running as hard as he could through the forest. „Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looked to the far side of the river. Tears fell down his face. With renewed determination he tucked the ring inside his vest pocket. He pushed the elvish boat into the water. Sam bursted through the trees and ran towards the lake. Frodo was already paddling away.

„Not alone, Frodo. Mr. Frodo!", Sam yelled anguished.

Frodo, in the boat, paddled steadfastly away from the shore, tears in his eyes, the voice of Sam carried on the wind. Frodo whispered to himself:"No, Sam."

Sam looked at the water then at the boat.

SPLASH! Frodo turned to see Sam launching himself into the water.

„Go back, Sam. I am going to Mordor alone!"

Sam splashed hopelessly toward the boat.

„Of course you are...and I'm coming with you!", Sam said.

„You can't swim!"

Sam started to go under, spluttering and coughing. Frodo dropped his paddle and scrambled backwards in the boat.

„Sam!"

Sam was underwater, his hands flailed helplessly as he sunk. Frodos hand graped Sams and he pulled a bedraggled and half drowned Sam into the boat. Frodo and Sam looked at each other, out of breath, tears and water streaming down both their faces.

„I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to, I don't mean to.", he said sobbing.

„Oh, Sam.", Frodo said and starts to laugh through his tears. The two friends hugged.

„Come on then..", Frodo said.

The two hobbits row through the water.

/

„If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall.", Legolas said.

Aragorn looked towards the far shore. Frodo and Sams small boat could be seen lying on the distant riverbank as Frodo and Sam made off into the forest beyond. Aragorn did not react. Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn.

„You mean not to follow them..."

„Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

„Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed.", Gimli said.

„Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Ulfric is gone,too. And we have a princess to find."

He looked at Thorin and Mona, giving them an encouraging smile. „We will find your daughter. If she is with Ulfric, she will be safe. I am sure of that."

He pulled a hunting knife out of his pack and strapped it on.

„Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!", he said grimly.

„YES! HA!", the whole company yelled.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Oakenshield company disappeared into the woods, followed the Uruk-Hai trail.

/

Frodo and Sam scrambled onto a high ridge.

A distant line of saw toothed mountains below a dark, opressive sky. Black volcanic smoke rose behind the mountains.

„Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road.", Frodo said.

„Strider'll look after them." Sam simply replied.

„I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

„We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may."

„Sam?"

Frodo looked at Sam with great affection, despite the grim outlook, Sam is undeterred.

„I'm glad you're with me."

The two hobbits set off toward Mordor.

/

**Now I hope I manage it quite okay with including the dwarven company in all that. **

**I stopped by now to go on with Kalea in the next chapter. :-)**


	49. Chapter 49

Kalea was afraid about Frodos absence. She followed Aragorn into the forest without being seen by anyone else. It was the sound of rolling thunder that made her shiver and she froze. She looked up at the sky but then she was aware that it was the sound of feet. Many feet. And they were approaching at high speed towards her.

She managed to hide behind a huge tree right in that moment a large group of ugly creatures passed by. Her breath nearly stopped as she saw them heading towards the direction of Aragorn and probably Frodo. „No...", she whispered. In the next moment she could see the whole company running after them and soon the clashing of swords and axes could be heared. And shoutings. That was her mothers voice, she was using the dragonshouts.

Kalea looked around to be sure that no other creature was coming and then she sneaked silently through the forest towards the sounds.

And then she saw one of that ugly creatures coming straight towards her. Kalea let out a scream, stumbled backwards. She wanted to scream for her father but she could not manage to say anything. She was too afraid. And she could not see any of their friends. Her back was pressed against a tree, there was no way to escape. The creature moved fast towards her, his sword up in its hand, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes but there was no pain. She could hear a painful roar and the clashing of swords and as she opened her eyes she could see Ulfric fighting that creature. Kaleas heart was racing, she felt her knees getting weak. Ulfric managed to kill the Uruk and turned around to see Kalea nearly dropping to the ground. He rushed towards her, catched her up and lifted her on his arms. „It's okay, they won't harm you. I promise.", he whispered and looked around for a safe place to hide.

He spotted a little cave inside of an old tree and he entered it. He placed the girl down on the ground and watched her. „Are you hurt?", he asked.

She shook her head and she calmed down again.  
„What kind of creatures were they?", she asked curiously.

„I don't know. Some kind of orc, I guess. Just more deadly."

Silence fell above them and no fighting sounds could be heard from their position.

„You...you saved my life...", she suddenly whispered.

He looked at her blankly. „I don't know what your mother told you about me, but I am no sick person. Of course I saved you.", he said.

She was aware that she might have hurt his feelings. She looked down to the ground. „My mother didn't tell me anything about you..."

„Nothing?"

She shook her head.

He frowned.

„Have you been friends?", she asked.

Now he had to chuckle and Kalea could feel a little tickling inside her stomach.

„Friends..not really. We...we were close, yes. But in a strange kind of way. She is the Dragonborn, I wanted to become High King. She helped me get rid of the dragons. She was helping me with some other problems." Then he fell silent, staring out into the forest.

Kalea got up on her feet. „Did...did you love my mother?", she quietly asked.

He shrugged. „Maybe..."

„I might be young but there is no maybe in love."

He looked at her and gave her a light smirk.

„I didn't love her the way your father loves her. I loved her for being the legend. I guess I wouldn't have noticed her if she was not the legendary Dragonborn. She might have become a friend of mine but lovers...no I don't think so. And you know what? I just realized it a few days ago."

Something deep inside of her was relieved to hear that. She frowned and thought back to that vision in the mirror. She wanted to tell him, but then she fell silent. Suddenly he took her hand, she blushed a bit and was thankful that it was a bit darker inside the cave so he did not notice that. „I think we can risk to go out now. We have to go look for the others. They might have noticed yet that we are missing."

/

They moved silently through the forest. „Are you sure this is the right direction?", she whispered.

„Yes..."

She fell silent again and suddenly stopped. They reached the place of the fight. Many dead Uruks lay on the ground. The leaves on the forest floor had been covered in blood.

Kalea shivered.

„Where are they?", she asked nervously.

Ulfric was looking around, walking closer to the dead bodies. Suddenly he stopped.

„Someone was laying here.", he said and pointed at the tree where Boromir had died. She approached him and examined the spot.

„One of us?", she breathed.

He looked at her and shrugged. „Maybe..."

She turned around. „DAD! MOM!", she called out and could feel a hand covering her mouth. His face was close to hers, whispering in her ear:"Shhh...we cannot be sure if all of that creatures are gone." He stepped away from her.

„I am sure they are searching for us.", he said.

„Maybe we should go back to the shore?", she suggested and he nodded slowly.

„Yes...at least we have a boat...", he said and they moved on again, sneaking silently through the bushes towards the shore.

/

Ulfric and Kalea had reached the shore.  
„They're gone!", the girl said and fell on her knees, tears running down her face. She was angry with herself for crying in front of that man.

Ulfric looked around, examined the boats. „They did not take this way. There is only one boat gone."

She looked up to him. Thoughts were rushing through her mind. They would have been too many to just take one boat. But who took the boat?

Suddenly she got up. „Frodo...he...he is gone. He...left us."

„What do you mean?"

„The night we stayed in Lothlorien...we had been with Galadriel. She showed us a strange kind of mirror. Frodo had seen Gandalf...and the eye of Sauron. He said he would know what to do."

„Leaving us?"

She nodded. „I think so."

Her eyes drifted to the other side of the river. She could feel Ulfric stepping closer. Carefully he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

„It seems this fellowship is broken."

Tears filled her eyes again.

„My...my parents? My friends?", she whispered.

„They will be looking for you. But we cannot stay here. We have to move on."

„Where should we go?"

He took a map out of his pocket and opened it. „We are here...", he said pointing at the map.

„Frodo might be off to Mordor alone.", Kalea said and pointed at the dark mountain on the map.

„Do you remember what that city was called? Aragorn had spoken about this white city.", Ulfric asked her.

„Gondor?...No, wait...Minas Tirith!"

He looked closely at the map.  
„Then we should go there. I'm sure they will be there,too."

He put the map away.

„You will need a sword or any kind of weapon.", he said and turned around to examine the boats again. He found a small sword. It seemed to be one of the hobbit swords.

„Take this for now."

She took the sword. „I never used a sword before."

„I will teach you. But first we have to move. Come on."

And so Kalea and Ulfric marched off into the wild.

/

A band of Uruk-Hais marched across the plain, with two hobbits bound to the backs of two Uruks.

Pippin tried to call to Merry, who was unconscious with a gash on his right brow.

„Merry. Merry!", but there was no response.

Suddenly an Uruk put up his hand and signaled to stop.

„What is it? What do you smell?", one of them said.

He sniffed the air. „Man-flesh."

„Aragorn!", Pippin mumbled to himself.

„They've picked up our trail! Let's move!", the big Uruk called.

The Uruk-Hais quickened their pace. Pippin struggled to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth.

He then teared it off his cloak and dropped it onto the ground.

A foot stomped onto the brooch but it remained unbroken and visible on the grass.

/

Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listened for the sound of footsteps.

„Their pace has quickened.", he looked up. „They must have caught our scent. Hurry!", he said and ran off.

„Come on!", Legolas looked back at the dwarven company.

Thorin looked at Mona who was walking next to him. „Are you sure that Ulfric is the right person for protecting our daughter?"

„What is your problem?", she hissed.

He looked at her, confused. „My problem is that my daughter is lost somewhere out there! With a man YOU have killed before.", he grumbled back.

„Hey, stop it, both of you.", Balin said. „If she is with that guy, she will be safe. I'm sure we will find them."

„But we left that forest behind! They might still be in there.", Ori said.

„Ulfric has a map, he knows where to go!", Mona said and fell silent again.

Barbas was running next to her.

„Don't you think it would be wise if I go back and look for them?", he said.

„Alone?"

„Why not?"

„It's dangerous!"

„We stay together!", Thorin grumbled. „Maybe she is with the hobbits! We must at least take that small chance!", he added.

The group ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli and the rest of them. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure everyone was keeping up.

Aragorn suddenly bend down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

„Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall.", he said.

Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn. „They may yet be alive."

„Less than a day ahead of us. Come!", he ran off again.

The whole group came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below.

„Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us.", Aragorn said.

Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon.

„Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?", Aragorn called.

„The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

„Saruman..."

Uruks and Orcs continued to march across the plains with their hobbit captives, with Aragorn, Legolas and the whole dwarven group hot on their pursuit.

„Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!", Gimli said. He was not used to run for miles and miles without stopping.

„They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them.", Legolas said.

/

They continued running over vast distances. The Uruks and Orcs stopped at nighfall, many panting with exertion.

„We're not going no further till we've had a breather!", one of the orcs said.

„Get a fire going!", the big Uruk called Ugluk bellowed.

As the orcs and Uruks took their rest, Pippin crawled over towards Merry.

„Merry!...Merry!"

Merry opened his eyes. „I think...we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

A group of orcs chopped down the trees nearby for firewood. Low groaning and rumbling started to emerge from the forest.

„What's making that noise?", Pippins asked.

Merry looked towards the forest. „It's the trees."

„What?"

„Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive.", Merry explained.

„Alive?"

„Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

One of the orcs called out:"I'm starving! We ain't had nothin but maggoty bread for three stinkin days!"

„Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?", Snagas eyes rested on the hobbits. „What about them? They're fresh."

„They are not for eating!", the Uruk growled.

„What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh. They look tasty!"

The Uruk shoved at the orcs. „Get back, scum!"

The other orcs were getting restless.

„Carve them up!", one of them said.

Snaga moved towards the hobbits with his blade drawn. „Just a mouth full."

„NO!", the big Uruk shouted.

Pippin and Merry recoiled in fright. The Uruk jumped on the orc and cut off his head.

„Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!", the Uruk called out loud.

The creatures cheered and started tearing into the fresh meat, intestines flew, took their eyes off the hobbits for a while.

„Pippin, let's go.", Merry whispered.

Their hands still bound, the hobbits tried to crawl away. Suddenly a foot came down on them and Pippin was turned onto his back.

He saw a brandished blade in front of his face. „Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!", the orc said.

Suddenly a spear pierced the orcs back. Mayhem ensued as riders of Rohan bursted out from their hiding places and ambushed the orcs.

„Pippin!", Merry called and gestured to make their escape.

The hobbits tried to escape from the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet.  
Suddenly Pippin turned onto his face and looked up to a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him.

„AARGH!"

/

„We should stop here for the night.", Ulfric said as they reached a little basin surrounded by some trees and covered by a rock alcove.

Kalea placed her satchel on the ground next to Ulfrics knapsack.

„Do you think we can risk making a little fire?", she asked and wrapped her arms around her body.

He looked around. „I think it might be okay."

He started to make a little campfire. As soon as darkness fell over them the only sound that could be heard was the crackling fire. Kalea sat close to the warm flames. Ulfric was sitting across from her.

„I'm trying to get some sleep...", she whispered and his green eyes drifted to her and he nodded with a light smile.

She curled up and closed her eyes, still freezing despite the fire. A few moments later, she was nearly sleeping she could feel a strange warmth covering her. She waited a few moments then opened her eyes a bit just to see that she was covered into Ulfrics fur coat. He was still sitting at the fire, looking around, taking guard.

She grabbed the soft fur, turned around and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

/

**Now, how do you like it? :) **


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow, am really happy to read all those positive reviews! Thanks! **

**to answer some questions: Yes, I might plan on a Kalea/Ulfric thing, but I want to build it up a bit slower. And the Skyrim world will get a big part in the story again in later chapters. **

**And now...have fun! :-)**

**/**

Kalea woke up at dawn. She turned around to see Ulfric sitting with his back against the rock and eyes closed.

„I'm not sleeping, don't worry.", he suddenly said with a low voice and she could feel this strange tickling inside of her again.

„I-I didn't worry.", she said and sat up. He gave her a mischievous smile. „Are you hungry?", he asked and turned to his knapsack. „I'm starving.", she said and he took out some kind of bread.

„I'm not sure what this is called, but the Elves in Lothlorien gave it to me..." He broke it in two and gave her the one half.

She took it and started to eat. He wanted to close his knapsack but in that moment she spotted a little red book. „What is that?", she asked and pointed at it. He looked at her, blankly and then he pushed the book inside of the sack and closed it.

„It's nothing...", he said and started to eat,too. She frowned.

They packed their stuff and went on after finishing their breakfast.

Kaleas thoughts were still circling around that book. Ulfric didn't want her to know what it was about. She was very curious about it.

/

Legolas stopped and looked up. „A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

They all looked over the rock and plains. Then they could hear the sound of horses. Aragorn and company hid behind some boulders. A large group of horse-men appeared, galloped quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by the rest of them.

„Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?", he called.

At a signal from Éomer at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and head towards them, surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at them. Thorin and his company drew their weapons in defense.

„What business does an elf, a man and a dwarven group have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!", Èomer said.

„Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine.", Gimli said but Gloin shut him up.

Èomer handed his staff to another rider, and got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimlis shoulder.

„I would cut off your head,Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Kili, in a lightning fast move, pointed an arrow at Èomer.

„You would die before your stroke fell!"

„Kili...", Thorin said but the riders all pointed their spears closer at them. After a tense moment, Mona pushed down Kilis arm.

„I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. And here we have Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain from Erebor with his wife Mona Oakenshield, Queen under the Mountain and those are their fellows. And Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

„Theoden no longer recognize friend from foe.", Éomer said and took off his helmet. „Not even his own kin."

The spears were withdrawn.

„Saruman had poisoned the mind of the king and claimed over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets.", the blonde rider said.

„We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plan. They've taken some of our friends captive.", Aragorn said and Thorin grumbled:"Our daughter. They might have our daughter!"

Èomer looked at them. „The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

„But there were two hobbits! And a young girl! Did you see them with them?", Fili said.

„They would be small – only children to your eyes.", Aragorn added.

„We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.", he pointed to a smoking pile in the distance.

„Dead?", Thorin breathed, taking Monas hand and trying to stay calm.

Éomer nodded. „I am sorry."

Kili put a hand on Thorins shoulder and Mona wrapped her arms around him, crying.

Éomer turned and whistled.

„Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses moved up. „May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Aragorn and Legolas took the horses. Èomer put on his helmet and got back on his horse.

„Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He turned to the riders. „We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas and the Company looked on as the riders went off. They then made their way towards the burning carcasses.

Barbas started to sniff through the ashes.

„Can...can you smell her?", Mona asked nervously.

„No..."

Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

„It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas with his head bowed and eyes closed:"Hiro ith ab wanath. May they find peace in death!"

Thorin kicked a helmet and yelled:"AAAARGH!", he fell to his knees.

„Thorin...she...she was not here...", Barbas suddenly said and the king looked at him.

„How can you be so sure?"

He trotted up to the king and placed his head on his arm. „I would smell her if she was here even if she was burned. But there is no single scent of her. These creatures didn't take her."

Thorin looked up to his wife and the company. „She might be still alive...", he whispered and Mona got on her knees and embraced him tightly. „Then she is with Ulfric. I am sure and she will be safe."

„We failed the hobbits.", Gimli said.

Aragorn looked to the side as some tracks catched his attention.

„A hobbit lay here, and the other...They crawled." He started to follow the track with Legolas and Gimli behind him.

„Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He held up a broken length of thick robe.

„They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle." They broke up into a run and then stopped. „Into Fangorn Forest."

The three looked up into a dense and dark forest.

„Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?", Gimli whispered.

/

Ulfric and Kalea stopped at late afternoon as they found a place with a small lake.

„We will take a little break here and move on until it's getting dark.", he said.

Kalea just nodded, she was exhausted and let herself drop to the ground and drink a mass of water.

„If you like to fresh up a bit I will take a little walk around.", he suddenly said and she looked up to him. He was standing next to her and smiled down to her.

„Uhm...yes, that would be fine.", she said and got up.

He took out a cloth from his knapsack and handed it to her. „You can use this for drying."  
She took the cloth and smiled at him, nervously. „Thanks.", she mumbled and he walked away, but turned around once more:"I will be in shouting distance. If anything happens, I will be there.", he said and she nodded and then he was out of sight.

Kalea undressed herself slowly and wrapped the cloth around her body, unsure if he was not in sight distance,too. She looked around but could not see him anywhere. Her breath was fast and she stepped into the clear water of the lake. The water was lukewarm and it was really refreshing her. She felt like a new being. After rubbing all the dirt from her body and washing her hair she stepped out of the water and dried off and dressed up again but took a new tunic out of her satchel. It was a nice dark red tunic. She dried off her hair a bit and sat down on a boulder.

Then she had to chuckle. How would he know that she was finished,yet? But then her eyes focused on his knapsack again which was still open. The red book was visible. Slowly she sneaked up to it and took it out.

After making sure that he was still not in sight distance she opened the book.

_Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak_

_Dossier on the Stormcloaks leader and Jarl of Windhelm Ulfric Stormcloak._

_Status: Asset (uncooperative)_

_Description: Jarl of Windhelm, leader of Stormcloak rebellion, Imperial Legion veteran_

_Background: Ulfric first came to our attention during the First War against the Empire, when he was taken as a prisoner of war during the campaign for the White-Gold Tower. Under interrogation, we learned of his potential value (son of the Jarl of Windhelm) and he was assigned as an asset to the interrogator, who is now First Emissary Elenwen. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City (the city had in fact fallen before he had broken), and then allowed to escape. _

_After the war, contact was established and he has proven his worth as an asset._

_The so-called Markath Incident was particularly valuable from the point of view of our strategic goals in Skyrim, although it resulted in Ulfric becoming generally uncooperative to direct contact. _

_Operational notes: Direct contact remains a possibility (under extreme circumstances), but in general the asset should be considered dormant. As long as the civil war proceeds in its current indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. The incident at Helgen is an example where an exception had to be made – obviously Ulfric's death would have dramatically increased the chance of an Imperial victory and thus harmed our overall position in Skyrim. (NOTE: The coincidental intervention of the dragon at Helgen is still under scrutiny. The obvious conclusion is that whoever is behind the dragons also has an interest in to continuation of war, but we should not assume therefore that their goals align with out own). A Stormcloak victory is also to be avoided, however, so even indirect aid to the Stormcloaks must be carefully managed._

Kalea frowned, closed the book and put it back into the sack. She did not fully understand all this but she understood that Ulfric had been a tortured prisoner and later on being nearly killed. She remembered her mother talking about that Helgen place and the dragon attack. But she did not speak about Ulfric being there,too.

She felt sorry for him. „I'm finished!", she called and it took several minutes until he approached her again.

„How was the bath?", he asked.

„Refreshing."

„We should stay here for the night.", he suddenly said.

„What? Why?"

„It would take us too long to reach another safe place before it is getting dark and I don't want us to be in open space in the darkness."

She nodded and he started to make a fire.

They didn't talk for a long time.

Later, as the sun was already setting he looked at her.

„You've been silent the whole time.", he said.

„You,too."

He frowned. „Did I do something?"

„No...I...I did something.", she said and could not dare to look at him.

He was confused and shifted closer to her. „What have you done?", he whispered.

She looked at him, blushing as she was aware that he was that close.

„I- I was curious...the..the book.", she pointed to the sack and he seemed to understand.

He sighed.

„I should've known that it is on your mind. You're like your mother."

„Is that good or bad?"

He chuckled. „It's neither good nor bad. I just wanted to say that your mother was very nosy as well."

Now she was a bit angry. „I am not nosy!"

„But you took a book out of my satchel and read it...without my permission. After me telling you that it is nothing..."

„I'm sorry..."

„I can't be angry with you...", he said.

She looked at him, smiled a bit.

„But please respect that I don't want to talk about it right now.", he then added and shifted away from her, closer to the fire.

She just nodded. Before she drifted to sleep she watched him without his attention and saw a sadness in his eyes. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

/

Frodo and Sam climbed over the rocky terrain Emyn Muil. They looked into the distance at the Mountain of Fire.

„Mordor. The one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way.", Sam said.

„He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam...but they did."

Suddenly he felt and saw the Eye zooming in on him. He gasped and panted as he backed away.

„Mr. Frodo? It's the ring, isn't it?"

„It's getting heavier.", he clutched the ring by his chest and sat down, still panting. He then fumbled for his water bottle and took a sip.

„What food have we got left?", Frodo asked.

„Well, let me see. Oh yes, lovely – Lembas bread. And look! More lembas bread!"

Sam showed him the package. He then broke off a piece and tossed it to Frodo and munched on a piece himself.

„I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad.", Sam mumbled.

Frodo smiled:"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?"

Sam smiled back, and then looked ominously towards Mordor.

„Those rain clouds might.", he said.

They continued trekking through difficult terrain, often huddled underneath their cloaks.

Sam looked around. „This looks strangely familiar."

Frodo was exasperated. „It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles!"

„Ah! What's that orrid stink? I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

„Yes.I can smell it.", Frodo said and then dropped to a whisper:"We're not alone."

/

It was nighttime and Frodo and Sam were sleeping.

A dark shape appeared on top of the cliff. The creature Gollum had appeared and was making his way down to the hobbits.

„The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss." Gollum creeped closer and closer. „Curse them! We hates them! It's ours...it is...and we wantssss it!"

He reached out his hand towards the hobbits. Suddenly they sprung up, grabbed hold of Gollums arm and pulled him down.

Amidst the struggle, Gollum wriggled loose and leaped onto Frodo.

As Frodo fell back, the chain and Ring around his neck was revealed and Gollum jumped straight for the ring. Sam tried to grab at him but was knocked away.

Gollum now jumped on top of Frodo and tried to reach for the ring even as Frodo grabbed his hands and tried to push him away. Gollums cheeks puffed with exertion as he struggled with Frodo, his enormous eyes fixed on the ring.

Sam grabbed hold of Gollum again and teared him away. Gollum then turned around and bit Sam on the shoulder, wriggled around and clasped his arms around Sams neck and legs around his waist in a death grip. Frodo unsheathes Sting and held it to Gollums throat.

„This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you...Gollum! Release him or I'll cut your throat!", Frodo hissed.

Slowly, Gollum loosened his grip on Sam. Gollum was being dragged with Sams elvish rope around his neck, wailied and writhered in pain.

„It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisted it! Take it off us!", Gollum cried.

„Quiet you!", Sam grumbled and tugged fiercely at the rope. Gollum cried some more and collapsed onto his back. Sam turned to Frodo in dismay.

„It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him.", he said.

„No! That would kill us! Kill us!", Gollum cried again.

„It's no more than you deserve.", Sam replied.

„Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him.", Frodo said.

Gollum started to beg:"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears."

„There's no promise you can make that I can trust.", Frodo replied.

„We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We swears on...on the precious. Gollum. Gollum."

„The ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word.", Frodo said.

„Yes...on the preciousss. On the preciousss."

„I don't believe you!", Sam said and Gollum backed away, frightened and climbed onto a boulder. „Get down! I said, down!"

„Sam!"

„He's trying to trick us! We let him go he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

Gollum was laying panting and holding his throat. He backed away, frightened as Frodo approached him.

„You know the way to Mordor?"

„Yes...", Gollum nodded warily.

„You've been there before?"

„Yes..", nodded again.

Frodo reached out and took the rope off Gollums neck. Gollum seemed surprised and relieved.

„You will lead us to the Black Gate.", Frodo said.

Gollum scrambled off in the direction of Morannon and the hobbits followed in his wake.

/

„_Wunduniik...Tiid fen kos meyz...Mon do Dovahkiin, Kulaas do strunmah." _

Kalea snapped out of her sleep.

She was breathing hard and looked around. Ulfric was watching her. „What's wrong?", he whispered.

„I heard a voice."

She shifted closer to him. „It was in my head and I didn't understand the words."

„Do you remember them?"

She nodded and told him.

He listened carefully. Then he smiled.

„What? What did it say?"

„Traveller, your time will come. Daughter of Dragonborn, Princess of the Mountain."

She frowned.

„What does it mean, my time will come? Why is that dragon talking to me?"

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her heart started beating faster and she blushed, once again thankful for the darkness.

„Paarthurnax is very wise and he might have something on his mind with you. You have to trust him."

„I don't know him.", she said.

He lifted her face up so she had to look him straight in his eyes. „Then trust me."

She could do nothing, just nod and smile.

„And now you should get some more sleep.", he said and shifted away from her again. She was a bit disappointed She curled up again and tried to get some sleep. Before she could drift off to sleep she felt his hand on her hair, stroking it gently and then she heard him whisper something and she had no idea what it was.

Ulfric looked down to her, stroked her hair and smiled a bit. Then he whispered:"Mal Shul. Mu fen zind faal Kein. Dii Kulaas."

Soon he could feel her soft breathing and was sure she was fast asleep again.

He closed his eyes,too.

/

**I'll stop here for now! **

**Maybe I will reveal what Ulfric said in the next chapter :) **


	51. Chapter 51

Aragorn, Legolas and the Oakenshield Company entered the Fangorn forest.

„These are strange tracks.", Aragorn said.

„The air is so close in here.", Mona mumbled.

„This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger.", Legolas replied.

Groaning reverberated through the forest and the dwarves raised their axes.

„The trees are speaking to each other.",the Elf added.

„Thorin...", Aragorn whispered.

„Huh?"

„Lower your axe. All of you.", Aragorn gestured.

They all lowered their weapons.

„Aragorn, nad na ennas!", Legolas whispered. **(Something is out there.)**

„Man cenich?" **(What do you see?)**

Legolas looked around. „The white wizard approaches."

„Don't let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, the dwarves tightened their hold on their weapons, Barbas neck hair was up and Mona drew her sword. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, so did Kili.

„We must be quick.", Aragorn said.

With a yell, the whole group swung around to attack. Gimlis axe and Legolas arrow were deflected. They all dropped their weapons as they became red hot on their grasps.

They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

„You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits.", the wizard said.

„Where are they?", Aragorn said.

„They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

„Who are you? Show yourself!", Thorin growled.

The bright light dimmed, revealed Gandalf, all dressed in white. The whole group was astounded.

„It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn said and Mona had tears in her eyes.

„Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again."

Gandalf stepped closer, his eyes lay on Mona.

„I've been sent back until my task is done."

He seemed to know now what she had been through the day she came to Middle Earth.  
„Gandalf..", she breathed.

„Gandalf? Yes...That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name.", he smiled.

„Gandalf!", Kili cried out.

„I am Gandalf the White.", he said with a twinkle in his eyes and Aragorn grinned. „And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

He let his eyes fly over the group. „Where is your princess?", he suddenly said.

„She...she is somewhere out there. We lost her...", Mona said and could feel the wizards hand on her shoulder. „You will get her back...maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. But have faith in your daughter. Do you have faith?", he turned to look at Thorin.

„She is too young!"

The wizard stepped closer. „Would it relief you if I tell you she is not alone?"

„No...that would not relief me.", Thorin said.

„So it is true?", Mona said. „She's with Ulfric?"

Gandalf nodded. „He bravely saved her life back in that forest."

Thorin and Mona exchanged a look.

„Do you know where they are?", Thorin took a step forward.

„They are heading to Minas Tirith."

„So do we!",Thorin called and turned around.

„You think this is wise?", Aragorn asked.

„I won't follow these hobbits anymore! I will take my daughter back!", the king growled and his company cheered.

Now Gandalf smiled. „So it is. Thorin and Company, I wish you all luck you can get to reach the white city savely. I will stay with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. But I am sure that this is not a goodbye forever." He nodded at Mona and gave her a wink. She smiled back, tired.

And so the Oakenshield company turned to find their way to Minas Tirith.

/

As soon as they were out of sight Gandalf turned to face the three fellows.

„One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

They left the forest and Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh could be heared and a white horse appeared from the plain, answered the call.

„That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.", Legolas said.

The horse came round to stop in front of Gandalf.

„Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

The three hunters and Gandalf rode across the plains of Edoras.

/

First thing Kalea saw was the still crackling fire. It was early in the morning and she slowly woke up. She frowned as she felt a hand laying on her shoulder. She turned around and was suddenly aware that her head was laying on Ulfrics lap. 'Oh my god...', she thought and heat crept up to her cheeks. She sat up and he woke up, too.

„Had a good night?", he asked and she nodded, clearing her throat. „Y-Yes, it was okay."

Before they started to move on she placed her hand on his arm. „Wait..."

He turned to look at her.

„Yesterday...you...you said something before I fell to sleep."

He frowned but realized that she still had listened to him.

„What did it say?", she asked.

Now it was Ulfrics turn to be a bit ashamed and he turned away from her, not looking at her.

„I don't know what you're talking about...", was all he managed to say and started walking away.

Kalea rolled her eyes and followed him, still curious why he won't tell her.

/

Frodo and Sam were climbing a high rock overlooking Morannon.

„The Black Gate of Mordor.", Gollum said.

The enormous Black Gate came into view with Orcs patrolling and standing guard on the towers and atop the walls.

From the right, an army of Easterling soldiers was marching to the black gate.

„Oh save us. My ol Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now.", Sam said.

„Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so."

„I did.", Frodo said.

„That's it then. We cannot get past that.", Sam said spotting Orcs patrolling the black gate.

A command was heard and an orc sounded a horn, signalling for the gate to be opened. Two enormous cave trolls stretched and growled and then pulled the mighty ate open.

„Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down!", Sam called. He moved closer to the edge. Suddenly, the rock underneath him gave way and he fell.

„Sam, no!", Frodo yelled.

Frodo went after Sam.

„Master!", Gollum hissed.

Two Easterling soldiers saw streams of dust coming down the cliff made by Sam and Frodo. They moved away from the troop to investigate.

Frodo reached Sam who was stuck in the scree. As the Easterlings move closer and closer, Frodo threw his elvish cloak over himself and Sam. The soldiers were now directly in front of Sam, but their eyes saw nothing but rock. Frodo and Sam peered from underneath the cloak. The soldiers soon left and after a moment, Frodo threw back the cloak and pulled Sam out.

„I do not ask you to come with me, Sam.", he said.

„I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

They prepared to make a run for the gate.

„Now!", Frodo called but Gollum pulled them back.

„No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it."

Frodo tried to make a run for it.

„No!", Gollum pulled him back again. „There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

„Why haven't you spoken of this before?!", Sam yelled.

„Because Master did not ask!"

„He's up to something.", Sam replied.

„Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?",Frodo asked.

„Yes. There is a path, and some stairs, and then a tunnel."

Frodo and Sam watched as the Black Gate closed. Gollum was stroking Frodos arm and buried his face in his cloak.

„He's led us this far, Sam."

„Mr Frodo, no.", Sam begged.

„He's been true to his word."

„No.", Sam whispered.

„Lead the way, Sméagol.", Frodo said.

„Good Sméagol always helps.", Gollum called out.

Frodo followed Gollum as Sam stared after him in disbelief.

/

„Ulfric..."

He turned around to see her standing still. „Kalea, what's wrong?"

„I'm tired.", she said with an embarrassed smile.

He sighed. Then he looked around trying to find a good place to take a break.

„You see those boulders over there?", he pointed into the distance. „Yes."

„We will take a break there."

She nodded and they went on walking.

They reached the boulder at early noon.

Kalea was leaning against the boulder, closed her eyes and drank some water.

„Are you angry?", she asked quietly.

She could feel his eyes resting on her, but she didn't look at him. Suddenly he reached into his knapsack and took out a book. It was a different book than the one she had read. „What is this?", she asked as he gave it to her.

„Take it..."

She took the book. It was bound in blue leather. She opened it and gasped. Her eyes met his and she stammered:"Where...where did you...get this?"

He shrugged. „It was left in her house in Windhelm before she made her way to..." He sat down and watched her.

Kaleas eyes drifted back to the first page and she started to read silently.

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't really find time to write but I guess now that I rested here in Riverwood I may write what happened to me today. _

_First I woke up on a cart. I was not alone, there had been three men with me. My hands were tied...oooh, no. Honestly, I had no idea what had happened. I was coming back to Skyrim after living in Morrowind for quite a time. So, that was not really a nice welcoming. _

_Suddenly one of the men grumbled something about Stormcloaks. That might be the reason I was there. The Empire seemed to have catched some Stormcloaks. _

_I was sitting next to a man, hands tied and mouth gagged. As I was watching him I realized that it was the Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak himself. _

_The guy called Ragnar said:"Ulfric Stormcloak is the new High King of Skyrim! He challanged old Torygg to a duel and defeated him in single combat."_

_At this, the shirtless man that had been facing away from us turned around in his seat._

„_That's a crock of shit.", he spat. „Ulfric didn't challange Torygg to anything. He just opened his mouth and shouted the old man to bloody pieces. He's a craven, not a king."_

_I could see Ulfrics eyes smoldering and he worked his jaw around his gag, chewing at the rag. If looks could kill, our fellow cart-mate would have been in as many pieces as he claimed Torygg ended up in. _

_As I looked around and pondered my options, a small wooden palisaded settlement appeared through the trees ahead on the path. _

„_Ragnar, where are we headed?", I asked him._

„_Helgen, of course.", he said and was growing serious. „Sadly sister, today is a historic event. It marks the end of an era, of Skyrim being for the Nords. With Ulfric's death, the Empire will secure Skyrim as just another conquest to pillage and plunder." _

_He droned on, and I ignored him, processing this new information. Helgen? _

_It didn't matter that I hadn't been back to Skyrim for so long. It was home. And I'd be damned if I was going to die at home._

Kalea stared at those words, let her eyes drift over all those handwritten words. A tear dropped down on the page. She closed the book, closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears.

She could feel Ulfrics arms around her, embracing her and holding her tight. Her head layed on his shoulder.

„This is my mothers diary...", she said.

„Yes...", he whispered.

„Do you think I might see her again?"

„I am sure about that."

He stroked her black hair gently and then he looked at her.

Suddenly her eyes met his and he could see something in it that made him smile.

„I want you to teach me to use a sword.", she said and got up.

He nodded. „I knew you would say that."

„Why?"

„You had that glance...I could see the dovah inside of you.", he chuckled and she smiled at him, still confused but she was happy to see him laughing.

/

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stopped as Edoras came into view.

„Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They rode towards Edoras.

Edoras was silent and somber. Everyone was dressed in black and stared at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looked up at the hall and saw a lady in white standing on the steps. He looked around at more somber people.

„You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."Gimli mumbled.

Aragorn looked up to the hall again but the lady had disappeared. The company climbed up the stairs to the hall and was met by guards.

„I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signaled for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives.

Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axed reluctantly.

„Your staff.", the guard said.

„Hmm?", Gandalf glanced at his staff. „Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at Háma innocently.

Háma hesitated for a second and then gestured that they followed him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink and entered the hall, leaning on Legolas arm.

Grima leaned down and whispered to Theoden:"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

„The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King.", Gandalf said and as he approached Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pulled back and surveyd the hall and its hostile occupants.

A group of men started to follow their steps with hostility.

„He's not welcome.", Grima whispered to the king.

„Why should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stromcrow?", Theoden mumbled and looked to Grima for affirmation.

„A just question, my liege.", Grima said and walked towards Gandalf. „Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

„Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!", Gandalf bellowed and raised his staff against Grima.

„His staff!", Grima backed away from Gandalf while adressing the guards. „I told you to take the wizards staff!"

The hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engaged them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continued to approach tried to go forward but Háma held him back.

„Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows.", Gandalf said.

Grima tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli catched him and pinned him to the floor.

„I would stay still, if I were you.", he growles.

„Hearken to me! I release you from the spell!", Ganfalf called and gestured with his hand.

Théoden laughed menacingly. Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. „You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuded blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his seat.

„Argh!"

Gandalf pointed his staff towards the king. „I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Eowyn rushed in. She saw her uncle threatened, she tried to go to him but was held back by Aragorn.

„Wait.", he whispered.

Now Theoden spoke in Sarumans voice:"If I go...Theoden dies."

Gandalf moved his staff sharply and Theoden flew back against the chair again.

„You did not kill me, you will not kill him!", Gandalf yelled.

„Rohan is mine.", Theoden said in Sarumans voice again.

„Be gone!", Gandalf smited Theoden as he lunged at him. Theoden was thrown back into the chair and Saruman was flying backwards from the Palantir which he used to manipulate the king.

He landed hard on the floor of Orthanc, bleeding from a gash in his forehead.

In the hall, Theoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Eowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Theodens head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that much of a younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes.

He looked closely at Eowyn. „I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn..."

She weeped with joy.

„Gandalf?", he said.

„Breathe the free air again, my friend.", the wizard said with a smile.

Theoden stood up and looked around. „Dark have been my dreams of late.", he looked down at his trembling hands.

„Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword."

Háma ran up with his sword. Theoden reached for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then he drew it, gazed upon the shiny steel. Suddenly, the kings gaze turned to Grima.

Grima was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

„Argh. I've only ever served you, my lord.", he cried.

Theoden advanced towards Grima, his sword firmly in his hand. „Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

„Send me not from your side!"

Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima. Aragorn held him back.

„No, my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

„Hail, Theoden king!", Háma called.

The crowd knelt in homage before their king. Aragorn knelt also. Grima rode out of Edoras. As Theoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up. „Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

/

„Well, then take your sword and I'll show you some basics."

Ulfric got up and took out his own sword.

Kalea took her sword with trembling hands. „Keep calm.", he said with a mischievous smile and she was even more nervous.

„Now, be prepared to block my attack.", he said and swung his sword at her. She raised her arm and the steel clashed in air. She could feel her arm getting tired but she managed to go on and on and on.

They trained for quite a time and Kalea was quite good and she learned the moves quickly.

As they stopped Kalea was breathing hard, placing her hands on her knees. She could feel his hand on her back. „You're alright?", he asked not breathing that hard.

„Y-Yes..."

„I think that was enough for today. You're doing good. You have the fighting blood in you. No wonder with that parents.", he chuckled again and stroked her back one last time and went back to their camp. She watched him walking away and had to smile.

They moved on for several hours after that and reached a forest. „What kind of forest is that?", she asked.

„I don't know, I cannot find it on the map. We should camp here for the night. I don't want us to go into that forest in the night."

She nodded and they searched for a safe spot and found a little cave. Ulfric examined it and after being sure that it was safe they made up a fire and Kalea took out her mothers diary again.

„Aren't you hungry?", he asked but she just shook her head.

She started to read again:

_Dear Diary,_

_as the cart ground to a halt, the Imperial commander called us off._

_Having Ulfric captured would surely be the ultimate victory for the Empire. As we lined up, the petty thief who had been caught in the ambush as well attempted to make a break for it._

_The archers cut him down before he reached the gate. _

_Our last rites were interrupted by the impatient commander. I wasn't terribly surprised. Ulfric Stormcloak wielded The Voice, and that sort of power is worrying._

_Despite his gag, I could tell the soldiers were nervous. The soldier with the list of the criminals tried to get me off. He told the commander I was not on the list, but she sent me to the block anyway._

_I watched the axe come down on the first criminal. His head was cleanly severed from his neck and fell into the basket under the block with a dull thud. My knees grew weak as I realized that this was the end. I had reached the end of my life. I was roughly pushed down against the block, the smell of blood was thick in my nose. My stomach twisted as the executioner raised his axe._

_Then a strange noise caused the man to pause. The commander cried out to her sentries, asking what they saw._

_But I had already seen it._

_A dragon._

_The beast landed heavily on the tower to our left. It screamed and the sky went dark. My entire world rocked again. It took several moments before I could gain my bearings. Helgen was on fire, and the screams of civilians mingled with the shouts of soldiers. I could barely hear. Somehow, one of those cries broke through my daze. Someone was screaming for me to head to the keep._

_It was Ralof, the Stormcloak man I was with on the cart. I followed him to a tower. We stumbled inside right at the moment the dragon shot his fire breath at us. Ralof closed the door and I fell on my knees, hands still tied. As I looked up I saw that majestic looking man. _

_Well, I was laying in front of Ulfric Stormcloak...oh gosh, I was totally embarrassed. He cut me loose. Ralof outfitted me with weapons and armor. I was grateful to this man. _

_Side by side, we fought through the keep. We battled angry Empire soldiers, giant spiders and even a bear. I was tired, weak and injured by the time we crawled out of the ruined keep and underground tunnels into the light of day. I took a deep breath of the fresh air._

_The dragon flew by overhead. Ralof and I crouched down to hide from its gaze. He clapped me on the shoulder and said we should split up for now and meet up again in Riverwood. He had family there that could help us. I agreed but I wanted to stay with him and so we took our way down to Riverwood._

_Little did I know that at that moment, everything was about to change forever._

Reading about her mother being embarrassed laying in front of Ulfric she had to chuckle. She could understand this so well. But then again she could feel the deep emotion in her mothers writing.

„What's so funny?", he asked.

She looked up at him, he was sitting at the fire and watched her.

„Oh...nothing..."

She put the book back in her satchel and walked over to him.

„Why won't you tell me what you have said to me."

„When?"

„The night you whispered to me in the language of the dragons."

He looked into the fire again.

Then he sighed and said:"Little Sun. We will triumph in this war...my princess."

She just stared at him. Did he really called her 'little sun'? And was called her 'his princess'? She could feel the tickling again, she blushed and now he was aware of that.

„Don't be ashamed of that. I am sorry if I offended you."

„No, it's fine...I was just surprised."

She smiled and leaned against a boulder, closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

/

**I hope you liked this one and I promise that the next chapter will have a first special moment in it :-) Nothing much but I have it on my mind the whole day but will fit into next chapter better than this. **


	52. Chapter 52

The night had already covered them and the fire was warming them both up a lot.

Kalea had slept for two hours and opened her eyes. Ulfric was asleep and she smiled down to him, then she pulled out the book again and read another entry of her mothers diary:

_Ralof suggested that we head to Riverwood. His sister owns a lumbermill there and should be able to help me. _

_He also recommended that I join the Stormcloaks. I just want this war to be over with. Something tells me that both sides may be unjust. He told me that Ulfric would probably know what the coming of the dragon means as well. I told him that I will think about it. _

_We made a save walk and I enjoyed the beauty of Skyrim again. But then we got attacked by a wolf. I never realized how well I handed a sword, as I grabbed its jaw and slashed it with my weapon._

_Soon we arrived in Riverwood. A woman claimed that she saw a dragon. Her son was shocked and did not believe her. She took the time to claim that it was 'as big as a mountain, and black as night.' Her son thought she was crazy but I knew that she was right. I was nearly killed by one myself. _

_The shopkeeper, Lucan, told me to go after thieves who stole an artefact at the store in the shape of a dragon's claw. His sister, Camilla, pointed towards the Bleak Falls Barrow to follow. She showed me which direction I had to go._

_Lucan is offering me a gold reward if I retrieve his antique Golden Claw._

_I explored the surrounding area while I was on my way to the bandits at the Bleak Falls Barrow. Along the ascent I came across a small fortress occupied by bandits whom I slew with lightning. As I climbed the mountain, it got colder and the snow was blinding me. Luckily my robes kept me moderately warm and for the fact I am a Nord woman and we are used to the cold and snow. _

_Once I arrived at the front of the temple, I stayed on guard for the inevitable fight with the bandits. I found two thieves inside the temple. I continued my way throughout the temple with my magic prepared should I be attacked. _

_There was a locked door ahead of me as well as a trap of which a foolhardy bandit walked into and got himself killed by the arrows. _

_It was then I had to play it safe. I looked above a staircase which depicted from left to right a snake and a fish on two tablets._

_Another fallen tablet on the ground in front of the bandits corpse had another snake as well. I turned to my left and saw tablets, one of which contained the same fish design. I took a closer look at one of them and moved it. It seemed to me that I must match these designs with the ones on top of the stairs. Once the way was open I went on and sneaked down a spiral staircase. I was attacked by a trio of giant rats. After felling them with my sword, I headed deeper into the dungeon where I heard a mans voice caling for me to put him down. _

_I made it through the halls until I was attacked by a giant frostspider. It was surprisingly easy as it did not fit through the hall I entered the room from. The voice grew louder and I followed its direction. I saw a Dunmer trapped in the spiders webbing and he wanted to be put down. I asked where the Golden Claw as and he offered to help me as well as give me the claw. I did not trust him. I demanded the claw from him, but obviously, he could not move. It was then that I cut him free and he started running but I moved fast and killed him._

_Deeper into the Barrows, I was attacked by several pairs of Draughr but I killed them all. I eventually made it to a door with a puzzle that was easily solved by looking at the golden claw designs._

_At least I found a room with plenty of gold. Honestly I was quite disappointed but I felt an aura coming from a wall with marking that I somehow was able to read and understand. I felt like I had a forceful voice even. Then, I heard an odd sound from behind. I looked around and saw a powerful Draugh arising from its coffin ready to attack me! It was a hard battle but I made it somehow._

_I left the cave thought that it was getting late. I returned to town and brought the claw back to its owner. The Riverwood Trader was still open, even at late hour. I gave him the claw and he was very grateful. _

_I'm so tired from my journey that I need some rest now._

Kalea was getting even more proud of her mother. And finally she was getting to know the whole story of her mother. She smiled and put the book back into her satchel and got up to take a look out of the cave.

Everything was silent. „What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around to see Ulfric getting up.

„I...I just...nothing, I just wanted to take a look...", she stammered and turned around to walk back to the fire.

„Don't do that at night...we cannot be sure what's out there."

„Sorry...", she mumbled and felt ashamed. He must think she was a stupid little princess that knows nothing about the wild. And he might be right, she never went that far from home.

He got down on his knees, right in front of her. He cupped her face and said:"Don't think I'm angry with you. I just want you to be safe."

She held his gaze for some seconds, heart beating fast and in the next moment he shifted away from her and continued watching into the flames.

After several moments she took a heart and whispered:"Ulfric?"

He looked at her.

„Can I...could you...hold me?"

He seemed to be surprised but then he nodded and she crawled over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He layed his arm around her and she enjoyed his warm body close to hers and fell asleep again.

/

Gandalf spotted two children on horseback. The boy collapsed and fell off the horse.

Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children were eating at a table, and Eowyn was with them.

„They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

„Where's mama?"

„Shhh..."

Gandalf turned to face Theoden. „This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

„You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.", Aragorn added.

„They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.", the king said.

„Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not.", Aragorn said.

„When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.", the king grumbled.

„Then what is the king's decision?", Gandalf questioned.

Outside of the hall Háma called:"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need!"

Gimli was grumbling:"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king."

„He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past.",Aragorn replied.

They entered the stables.

„There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold.", Gandalf explained.

„They will hold.", Aragorn promised.

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked him. „The grey Pilgrim...that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn opened the stall gates:"Go."

Legolas jumped back as Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

/

Ulfric and Kalea were training again early in the morning.

„Watch your legs.", he said but it was too late, she stumbled and dropped to the ground. He offered her a hand and helped her to get on her feet again. For a split second their eyes were locked but he started to fight again and she was better this time.

„Now, I think we should head on. We have to go through that forest." , he said and packed his bag.

She took her satchel and they entered the forest.

„Why is this one not on your map?", she asked curiously. He shrugged. „Maybe my card is a bit older?"

„But a forest is not popping out of the ground within 10 years.", she said and he nodded. She was right, something was not in order here.

„_Kulaas...Take the hand of your vahlok." _

„What?", she said.

Ulfric turned to face her, frowning.

„I didn't say anything.", he said but she just stared at him, blankly.

„_His hand...take his hand, Mon do Dovahkiin." _

She had no idea what that was all about but she took Ulfrics hand. He winced by that and suddenly they both felt a strange aura surrounding them.

„_Close your eyes, dovah."_

„Shut your eyes!", she told him and he did what she said and both closed their eyes.

/

Eowyn opened a chest in which lay a sword. She unsheathed it and began to practise. She swung around and was met by Aragorn, who blocked her parry.

„You have some skill with a blade.", he said and with a swift move she swung her sword and rendered Aragorn vulnerable, gaining the upper hand.

„Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

„What do you fear, my lady?"

„A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

„You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."

He bowed and Eowyn gazed after him as he walked away.

/

Kalea found herself laying on the ground. „Ouuh...", she mumbled and lifted her head up to look around. She could see a little creek in front of her and a group of deer standing in the shadow of some trees.

„Ulfric?"

She turned around and could see him laying on the ground. She managed to get up and stumbled towards him, dropped on her knees and placed her hands on his chest. She gently shook him. He grumbled, moaned and opened his eyes. „What...happened?", he asked.

„I don't know..we entered that strange forest and I could hear that dragons voice in my head. He told me to take your hand and that we should close our eyes."

Ulfric sat up immediately and looked around. „We...we are back...", he whispered.

„Back? Where?"

He smiled at her. Then he pointed into the distance. Kalea looked into the direction he was pointing and her eyes grew wide.

She grew up in a mountain, but this one was the highest mountain she had ever seen in her entire life. Her mouth dropped open and he chuckled.

„Where are we?", she breathed.

„This...is your mothers homeland. My homeland."

She looked at him, confused.

Unable to speak she stared at that high mountain in the far distance.

The only thing she was aware was him saying:

„This is Skyrim."

/

**Well, now we have a completely splitted fellowship like I planned it :-D **

**I am not sure how to go on now, but I'll update as soon as I know how to go on. **

**Hope you liked this one! :) **


	53. Chapter 53

„How is this even possible?", the young girl said and was still awestruck but also very confused.

„I think that Paarthurnax had something to do with that."

„Do you think that was the reason why that forest was not on the map? Maybe it never really existed...", Kalea said.

„Whatever it is...we are definately in Skyrim and...", he reached into his bag and pulled out two cloak with dark hoods. „We should put them on."

„Why?"

„Well I should do it...I'm a Stormcloak and this country is...it is ruled by the Empire now..."

„You lost that civil war?"

He gave her a look and nodded slowly. 'Thanks to your mother...', he thought but could not tell her this.

They both put on the dark hooded cloaks and then he said:"Telling from this position we seem to be near Dawnstar. That means we have to go south." He started to march off and Kalea was walking a few steps behind.

„If anyone asks us who we are or where we are from...tell them you're a girl from Winterhold on your way to Riften."

„And who will you be?"

He looked at her. „I'll be your guard. A friend of the family." He smiled at her and she was relieved that he didn't say he would be her father.

And so they headed down south, The Throat of the World always in sight in the distance.

/

Gollum was trying to catch a fish in the river. He slipped and fell, grasped at a slippery fish as he goes. Frodo and Sam followed behind.

„Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!", Sam called.

„Why do you do that?"

„What?

„Call him names, run him down all the time."

„Because...because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the ring he wants. It's all he cares about."

Frodo glared at Sam. „You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him." He walked past Sam and stopped. „I want to help him, Sam..."

„Why?"

„Because I have to believe he can come back."

„You can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

„What do you know about it? Nothing!", Frodo snapped at Sam.

Sam walked away slowly.

„I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that."

Sam looked back at Frodo with tears in his eyes. „I do. It's the ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it!"

Frodo grew angry again:"I know what I have to do, Sam. The ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!", he walked away.

„Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

Frodo continued to walk away without looking back.

At nighttime, Frodo and Sam were asleep. Gollum was crouching in a corner by himself.

„We wants it. We needs it. Must have the preciousss. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitsesss. Wicked, trickssssy, falssse!"

„No! Not Master!", Smeagol said.

„Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie."

„Master's my friend."

„You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you..."

Smeagol covered his ears. „Not listening. I'm not listening."

„You're a liar and a thief."

„Nope."

„Mur...derer...!"

He started to weep and whimper:"Go away."

„Go away! HAHAHA!"

„I hate you. I hate you!"

„Where would you be without me? Gollum, gollum! I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me!"

„Not anymore."

„What did you say?"

„Master looks after us now. We don't need you."

„What?"

„Leave now and never come back."

„No!"

„Leave now and never come back!", he said louder now.

„Arrrgh!"

„ . . !"

Smeagol panted and then looked around.

„We...we told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss."

He hopped around in joy and does a little dance. „Gone, gone, gone! Smeagol is free!"

/

„We will camp here for the night. We'll be covered by the mountain range.", Ulfric said and set up a camp fire.

„I didn't know how beautiful Skyrim is.", Kalea said and took a look around to watch the sun setting lower and lower, coloring the sky in a deep purple color.

„Wait until the moon comes up. When it's really dark.", he said with a smile.

„What will happen?"

„You'll see.", he said mysteriously and sat down and took out some rests of the elvish bread.

He gave her some and she sat down at the fire, too. They ate in silence, listening to the quiet sounds of the surrounding. „Are those fireflies?", Kalea asked and he chuckled. „Yes, have you never seen them before?"

She shook her head and watched them with fascination.

After finishing their meal he pointed at the sky. „Look, that is what I was talking about."

She looked up and her mouth once again just dropped open. „Ulfric...what is that?"

He smiled at her. „That's the northern light. And over there...that's the moon."

„That's...beautiful...", she breathed and watched the sky. Somehow her hand found its way to his and she grabbed it. He looked down at his hand, frowned but then a light smile came up on his lips and they both just sat silent like this and watched the beauty of Skyrims nightsky.

Later, the moon was now fully grown, Kalea shifted closer to him and he just sat silent, didn't move.

„I'm afraid...what if I will never go back to Middle Earth?"

He embraced her and held her tight to his chest. „Middle Earth is where you belong to. It's your home. And you will go back!"

„And what about you?"

„Me?"

„Where will you be if I'm back home..."

Now he was surprised. „I..uhm...I will be...with you?"

She looked up to him.

He rushed on:"I mean, I will go back to Middle Earth as well. I don't belong here anymore. I am tired of fighting against the Empire...and I cannot live here anymore. I grew to like your homeland."

She gave him a smile, cuddled up against him and closed her eyes.

He looked down at her and rubbed his face and sighed. 'What are you doing...', he thought and drifted off to sleep as well.

/

The next day, while the hobbits were resting, Smeagol came back with two rabbits and dropped them onto Frodos lap.

„Look! Look! See what Smeagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha!"

Frodo looked at him with bloodshot eyes. He smiled at Smeagol and looked at Sam. Smeagol raised a fist in self-congratulation and danced around. He then picked up one of the rabbits and snapped the rabbits back in front of Frodo.

„They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!"

He bit and teared into the raw meat. Sam rushed over and snatched the rabbit out of Gollums hands.

„You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that! There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys!"

Smeagol looked into the pot of stew over the fire.

„Argh! What's it doing! Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!"

„What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on 'em."

A faint calling sound catched the attention of Frodo.

„What we need is a few good taters.", Sam said.

„What's taters, preciousss? What's taters uh?"

„PO-TAY-TOES! Boil em. Mash em. Stick em in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish..."

Smeagol sticked out his tongue in disgust.

„Even you couldn't say no to that.", Sam said and took a sip of the stew.

„Oh yes we could. Spoil nice fish...Give it to usss rrraw...and wrrriggling! You keep nasty chips." And hopped away.

„You're hopeless.",Sam mumbled.

Frodo followed the source of the sound. Sam suddenly noticed that Frodo is no longer in his sight.

„Mr. Frodo?"

He went in search of Frodo and found him lying down near some bushes looking at a Haradrim army marching across the land. He moved to lie low beside Frodo. Smeagol also moved in beside Frodo.

„Who are they?", Sam asked.

„Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready.", Gollum whispered.

„Ready to do what?", Sam asked curiously.

„To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."

„We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam.", Frodo said but suddenly Sam grabbed his arm.

„Mr Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphaunt!"

Gigantic Oliphaunts appeared, carried soldiers and supplies on their backs.

„No one at home will believe this...", Sam breathed.

Smeagol slipped away unnoticed.

Frodo looked around. „Smeagol?"

Suddenly, pandemonium broke out from below. The soldiers were being ambushed. Cloaked rangers were firing deadly arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts started trumpeting and stomping towards Frodo and Sam, swung his huge trunk and tusks.

Faramir took aim and shot a soldier. He fell from the Oliphaunt and landed right behind Frodo and Sam, dead.

„We've lingered here too long. Come on, Sam!"

Frodo ran right into a Gondorian Ranger, who grabbed hold of him and threw him onto his back. Sam saw Frodo in danger and grappled for his sword.

„Ah!"

He charged at Faramir but was grabbed by another ranger and thrown down. A sword appeared at his throat. Faramir appeared.

„Bind their hands."

/

„Ulfric?"

„Hmm?"

„How do we get on that mountain? I mean...it's very high."

He chuckled.

„First we will climb up the 7000 steps to reach High Hrotghar. That's the temple of the Greybeards. I am sure they will test you or let's say your voice. Before we head on to the Throat of the World, means the highest peak of the mountain, we should rest as long as we can."

„Did you say 7000 steps?", Kalea asked in disbelief.

„Yep..."

He turned to look at her while they were walking across the plains heading towards Whiterun.

„It's exhausting but remember...your mother walked that way many times before."

„But I'm not..."

„...your mother, I know...But you have the same strength in you. The same blood."

She fell silent again.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

„Shhh..."

They could hear voices in front of them.

„Who is that?", Kalea whispered.

„Sounds like a group of Khajiit."

„What are they?"

„A race of feline humanoids. Thieves and fearsome warriors."

„Will we fight them?"

His eyes narrowed.

„No...let's take the way round. There's another way into the city."

They silently turned and went for the back door to Whiterun.

Two guards were standing in front of it.

„Stop! Who are you and what do you want?", one of them said.

Ulfric lowered is head a bit more.

„My name is Ralof and I am the guardian of this young girl."

He pointed at Kalea, she looked at one of the guards and gave him a nervous smile.

„Where are you from?", the guard asked and looked at Kalea.

„I am from Winterhold. Ralof is a friend of my father and I am on my way to Riften to visit my brother. He is a soldier of the Empire and now Ralof and I need a place to rest and buy supplies."

The guard eyed her for a second, Ulfrics heart was racing.

„Well then, enjoy your stay and don't make any trouble."

The door opened and they stepped inside.

„Perfect..", he smiled at her.

Then he led her to a big house. „That's the Bannered Mane. We will sleep here."

They entered the Inn and Ulfric went to the bar.

„What can I do for you?", the dark haired Redguard woman called Saadia asked.

„We need two rooms for the night."

„I am sorry but there is only one room left for today."

Ulfric looked around and watched Kalea. She was aware that he was watching her and she stepped closer.

„Hello young lady.", Saadia said with a smile.

„It's a pleasure to meet you.", Kalea replied.

Ulfric turned to whisper:"There's only one room left." Kaleas heart quickened again, her knees felt weak but she managed to stay calm on the outside.

„We need to rest...", she said.

He was thinking hard, then turned to the Redguard woman again. „We take the room."

The woman nodded and smiled.

„I'll show it to you."

She led them to the stairs in the northwestern corner of the main hall. To Ulfrics relief it contained a big double bed, so there was enough space for both of them. The room also contained a dresser and two end tables.

„Have a good rest.", the woman said and left them alone.

Kalea placed her satchel on the left side of the bed.

He placed his bag on one of the tables and turned around.

„Will we go down again? I am hungry and thirsty.", Kalea said and he nodded.

They went down to the main hall and Kalea ordered two plates of a meat stew and two bottles of Honningbrew Mead.

She sat down opposite of him and placed the food and drinks on the table. Ulfric was sitting with his back to the room. He told Kalea to have an eye for any intruder.

„Have you ever drunken Mead before?", he suddenly asked.

„Uhm...no, but they only had Mead and Wine."

He gave her a smile. „Don't drink too hastily."

She nodded and started to eat the stew, so did he.

After finishing it they drank their Mead and left the main hall to walk up to their room.

„I will wait here until you changed your clothes.", he said and stopped in front of their room.

She smiled and went into the room and changed her clothes. „I'm ready...", she called and he entered the room.

She was wearing a white nightgown. The black hair was shimmering on it and he had to gulp.

„I...uhm...", he said but then he fell silent again. She crawled under the blanket and placed her head on the pillow. He pulled off his dark cloak and his fur coat and boots and laid down next to her.

She was laying on her side, her back turned to him so he could not see her blushing but smiling like a maniac.

„Good night...", she whispered.

„Good night..."

/

**Wooohooo :-D **


	54. Chapter 54

Meanwhile, the Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep.

Gimli was on a horse, chatting with Eowyn who was leading it by the reins.

„It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Eowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

He gestured and whispered:"It's the beards.."

„And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn had to laugh.

„Which is of course ridiculous...and now that our King Thorin has found his beautiful wife with their wonderful daughter there will be the chance of more dwarven women with a beauty like them."

The horse suddenly reared up and gallopped away as Eowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

„Ooh!", Eowyn rushed to Gimli.

He struggled to get up. „It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Eowyn helped him up. She laughed as she brushed him off and looked back at Aragorn. At that moment Aragorn seemed to be enchanted by her light-hearted image.

At nighttime Aragorn could not sleep and smoke his pipe as he thought of Arwen.

He heard her voice:_"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane...It is mine to give to whom I will...Like my heart...Go to sleep..."_

**Flashback:**

Aragorn was lying on a chaise in Rivendell. He opened his eyes and saw Arwen before him, smiling down at him.

„I am asleep. This is a dream.", he whispered.

Arwen bend down to kiss him. „Then it is a good dream. Sleep..."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and then stepped away to look out upon Rivendell.  
Aragorn closed his eyes but for a while. He looked over at Arwen.

„You told me once that this day would come.", he said.

She turned to look at him. „This is not the end. It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path."

He walked over to her. „My path is hidden from me."

„It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now."

„Arwen..."

She hushed him, rested her fingers on his lips. As her hands moved down to rest on the Evenstar pendant around his neck, he clasped her hand in his and they gazed into each others eyes.

„If you trust nothing else...trust this. Trust us.", she whispered and they kissed.

/

Kalea shifted a little bit in bed but was suddenly aware that she could barely move. She frowned and opened her eyes.

Her heart nearly stopped beating as she could feel strong arms embracing her from behind, hot breath touching the side of her neck. Ulfrics chest was pressed against her back and he was holding her tight, his face buried into the spot between her shoulder and neck.

Her entire body was tickling and her breath was speeding up.

She placed her trembling hands on his, which rested on her belly and tried to loose his grip a bit so that she was able to turn around. As soon as she managed it her nose was nearly touching his and her breath stopped once again. Moonlight fell through the window, and she watched him sleeping for a while. Before she drifted back to sleep she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered:"Thank you..."

/

Gamling and Háma rode to the front. Legolas watched them as they passed by.

„What is it? Háma?", Gamling called.

Their horses became restless. Háma looked around. „I am not sure."

A warg scout appeared on a slope above and charged at them. The warg attacked Háma and killed him.

„Wargs!"

Just as it started to turn on Gamling, Legolas ran over and killed the warg with an arrow. He then drew his knife and killed the orc.

„Argh! A Scout!", he shouted to Aragorn.

„What is it? What do you see?", Theoden asked.

Aragorn ran back to Theoden. „Wargs! We are under attack!"

As the villagers heard the alarm they began to cry and panic.

„Get them out of here!", Aragorn yelled.

„All riders to the head of the column!", the king ordered.

Gimli tried to mount a horse. „Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider. Argh!"

Gimli got onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazed into the distance and saw many warg riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go.

Theoden turned around to Eowyn:"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

„I can fight!"

„No! You must do this...for me."

She held his gaze for a moment and then turned to attend to the villagers.

Theoden turned to his men. „Follow me! Yah!"

Gimli tried to get his horse to move. „Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward! That's it. Go on!"

Eowyn called to the villagers:"Make for the lower ground! Stick together!"

She looked back at the Rohirrim and saw Aragorn on Hasufel. They held each others gaze for a moment before Aragorn turned to join Theoden. Eowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction.

Legolas took aim at the distant target and fell a warg rider. He drew another arrow and killed another. Just as he reached for a third arrow, he saw Theoden and company approaching. He quickly ran and mounted Arod with a smooth leap and joined in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

„CHARGE!", Theoden yelled.

The Rohirrim and warg riders crashed head on and the battle began. Theoden and company hacked away at the warg riders. In the midst of fighting, Gimli fell off Arod. He turned to find a warg growling at him.

„Bring your pretty face to my axe.", just as the warg leaped at Gimli, Legolas killed it with one shot.

Gimli jumped back as the warg fell, outraged. „Argh! That one counts as mine!"

As Gimli swung his axe at another warg, it died and fell onto Gimli, pinned him under.

Theoden stabbed at a warg rider.  
Aragorn was knocked off Hasufel and attacked by an orc. Aragorn tried to kill the warg rider but it blocked his attempt and grabbed him by the neck, while the latter was half-dragged by the warg.

In the struggle,the orc as thrown off and he ripped the Evenstar pendant from Aragorns neck as he fell. Aragorn tried to let go of the warg but found his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself and was dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed.

The warg ran right off the cliff and they both disappeared over the edge. The battle was winding down as the Rohirrim finished off the last few wargs and orcs.

Legolas looked around:"Aragorn!"

„Aragorn?", Gimli called.

They came near to the cliff and heared the orc wheezing and laughing.

Gimli was standing over him. „Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

„He's dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff.", the orc coughed and laughed evilly.

Legolas looked towards the edge of the cliff, and grabbed the orc:"You lie!"

The orc chortled and died. Legolas looked down at the creatures fist and found the Evenstar pendant. He took it, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli came to stand beside him.

/

Ulfric opened his eyes slowly and was shocked. He found himself entangled with Kalea. She was still sleeping, her angelic face right in front of his. He backed away, trying not to wake her up.

She shifted and mumbled something but he could not understand it. He got up and changed his clothes. Then he left a little note on the table.

His eyes rested on her sleeping figure and he left the room to head to the Trader.

Around half an hour later she woke up slowly and turned around to see the empty bed. She frowned and sat up.

She got up and walked to the table and read his note. She had to smile and changed her clothes.

Now that she was alone she took out the diary of her mother again and started to read the next entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_as I arrived at the gates of Whiterun a distrustful guard prevented me from entering the city because of dragon activity. I managed to persuade him to let me in even though he would keep an eye on me. It became clear from the townspeople that times in Skyrim have been rough.  
It turns out there are two groups, the loyal Gray-Manes and the rebellious Battle-Born. Unfortunately, it seems I will not be able to have a choice between either of the two factions. I just wish for this war to end. It was a long journey, so I rested at the Inn and bought some supplies. _

_I went to the palace and a Dunmer guard pointed her weapon at me but put it away when the Jarl commanded her to do so. He then spoke to me and I told him that a dragon had destroyed Helgen. And that I am afraid that Riverwood is next. He questioned me about Helgen and I responded that I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head. He was concerned with my criminal record but knew the dragon attack was more important. He chose to take action and sent a guard to assist the village I was at earlier. He suggested I speak to Farengar, his court wizard about the dragons._

_Suddenly there was the report about a dragon sighting near Whiterun. Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl, asked me to come with her to discuss the situation with Jarl Balgruuf._

_The Jarl asked me to go with Irileth to slay the dragon and I kindly obliged as I had more experience than anyone else did. _

_I followed her path as to avoid further mistrust from not just her, but the Jarl as well. Once we got there, she rallied the fearful guards. However she forgot that it was not a mission of glory, but that of protecting the people of Skyrim._

_We arrived at the western watchtower and split up to look for survivors. It was late at night and fires surrounded the tower. We were stopped as the dragon swooped down. The guards shot at the dragon and I prepared my bow and arrow as well. It was an arduous battle and I was nearly killed several times. Luckily I knew a basic healing spell. _

_Once it died, I felt a massive surge of energy coming from the dragon. A guard called me 'Dragonborn'. I was confused and questioned him about that title. It turns out that I am one who is a dragon slayer and absorber of their power. I was skeptical about his words and figured I would use the shout I learned as was suggested. Irileth was less than proud about my newfound ability. I grew disgusted by her arrogance. It turns out that the guard was right and my shout as it was called a great force that would knock away my potential foes._

_I have to think about all this..._

Kalea ended that entry right in the moment the door opened and Ulfric entered the room again.

They both seemed to be a bit nervous. He gave her a smile and she tried to smile back and hiding that she blushed again.

„Had a good night?", she asked and could see his hands trembling a bit as he tried to open his satchel. „Yes...you,too?"

She nodded. „Yes, it was...at least it was a warm night.", she said and thought back to his warm body close to hers. She shivered a bit and little goosebumps were sent over her body.

„Ulfric...", she said and he turned around to look at her.

She gestured to him to sit down. He was hesitating first but then he sat down on the bed, dared not to look at her.

But then he could feel her hand on his arm and his eyes met hers.

She slowly leaned over and kissed him. He backed away a bit, she felt ashamed and disappointed. „We...we can't...", he tried to say.

„Why?"

„I...I'm...so much older than you...", he whispered, his voice very low.

She made him to look at her and she placed another soft kiss on his lips and whispered:"I don't care..."

Kiss.

„Your father...would kill me."

Kiss.

„He won't..."

Kiss.

„Your...mother..."

„Knows about this..."

Kiss.

He frowned.

„She knows?"

Kiss.

„Yes...she was watching me..."

They held their gaze for some moments.

He leaned in again and kissed her. She thought it would not last long but it seemed they didn't want it to end. He kissed her as if he hasn't felt a real kiss in centuries.

She pulled him gently, as if she was longing for him.

He slowly got on top of her, her heart beat at a faster pace.

They have been both filled with lust and desire but as soon as he was on top of her she realized what they were going to do and she shifted away a bit.

„No...", she whispered and he looked into her eyes as if reading her mind. Then he smiled down to her and kissed her again and then let himself roll back on his back and pulled her close to him.

„We have time...", he said.

She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Now she was sure what the mirror vision meant to tell her.

A happy smile appeared on her face while she enjoyed his hand stroking her back.

/

**What do you think? Was it too early or was it the right time? :) **

**Like I said I wanted to make it slow so I guess that kiss(es) were okay. **


	55. Chapter 55

**This will be mostly about the battle at Helms Deep...and may a little bit Kalea at the end :)**

**I will not describe everything of the battle...just a bit and then I want to go on with Thorin for a while **

**/**

Aragorn was riding towards Helm's Deep. On the way, he saw an enourmous

Uruk-Hai army marching with great speed. He quickly made haste towards Helms Deep and soon saw the refuge.

He patted his horse on the neck. „Well done, Brego, my friend."

He rode into Helms Deep to the amazement of all.

„He's alive!", he could hear the people calling.

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd. „Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" Then he saw Aragorn and said:"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!", he hugged him tight.

„Gimli, where is the king?"

The dwarf gestured to the hall. As Aragorn made his way in, he ran into Legolas who stood waiting.

„You're late.", he said and both smiled. Legolas paused and looked at Aragorns wounds.

„You look terrible."

Legolas took Aragorns hand and gave the Evenstar to him. Aragorn looked at it and clapped Legolas on the shoulder.

„Thank you."

Aragorn was in the keep, conferring with Theoden.

„A great host, you say?", the king asked.

„All Isengard is emptied."

„How many?"

„Ten thousand strong at least."

„Ten thousand?!", Theoden was shocked.

„It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

„Let them come!", Theoden walked resolutely.

/

Later that day, after all the citizens had been hid in the deep the men prepared for the coming fight.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at Gimli who walked up to them, struggling with his chain mail.

„If we had more time I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest.", he said and dropped the bundle and the chain mail landed with its length right to the floor.

Aragorn and Legolas bit back a smile. Just then, a horn sounds from outside the fortess.

„That is no orc horn.", Legolas said and they ran out to the battlements.

The guards looked down in wonderment.

„Send for the King! Open the gate!"

„Open the gate!"

An army of Lothlorien Elves marched up the causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonderment and delight as they passed.

„How is this possible?", Theoden asked.

„I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance.", Haldir said and looked at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and smiled.

„Mae govannen, Haldir.", Aragorn grabbed him in a huge embrace.

„You are most welcome.", he added.

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder.

Men and Elves were in their positions on the battlements of Helms Deep. The sound of a marching army moved closer and closer. The women and children in the caves heared the sounds overhead and were frightened.

The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousand torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-Hai army and the light bounced off their armour.

With a row of Elf archers, Gimli was standing beside Legolas behind a wall.

„You could have picked a better spot.", Gimli grumbled and strained to look above the wall.

Legolas smirked. Aragorn approached and stood beside them.

„Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night.", the dwarf said and wished to have at least the Oakenshield company with them.

„Your friends are with you, Aragorn.", Legolas said.

„Let's hope they last the night.", Gimli added.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. While the Uruk army continued to march at the fortress, an Uruk leader stepped on a rock outcrop.

Aragorn was giving commands to the Elf warriors.

„Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"

The Uruk leader raised his swords and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Gimli jumped and strained to see. „What's happening out there?"

„Shall I describe it to you?", Legolas looked at him with a grin. „Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli just laughed.

The Uruk army started charging.

„So it begins.", Theoden mumbled.

The archers started to fire their arrows and the battle started.

Soon the Uruks placed a bomb and opened the wall. Orcs and Uruks started to enter the city. Men, Elves and Gimli fought for their lives.

Gamling called:"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

„To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir!"

Haldir nodded and turned back. Gimli was being carried away, kicked and struggled as he goes.

He protested:"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!"

Haldir hacked at a few Uruk as he turned towards the gate. Suddenly he was stabbed in his arm.

With a grimace he killed the Uruk and looked down at his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk came up from behind and sliced him on the neck. As Haldir went down, he looked around and saw his kin fallen among dead Uruk.

Aragorn saw Haldir falling. „HALDIR!"

He ran up the steps to Haldirs side and catched him and he collapsed. Haldirs head rolled back, his eyes empty and unseeing.

Aragorn bowed his head in grief. Then with a cry, he jumped onto a ladder and swung down to the ground, killing as he goes.

/

Thorin, Mona and the whole company had stopped on their way to Minas Tirith.

„You have seen this army! Thorin, they will take the White City next as soon as they claimed what they were heading for!", Dwalin said.

„How do we know that Kalea is going to Minas Tirith?", Kili asked quietly.

„Yes, maybe she is on her way back to Erebor!", Fili called out.

„Stop it, please!", Thorin grumbled still watching into the distance. Mona walked up to him, embraced him from behind. „Maybe Fili's right? Maybe she went back to Erebor. Or at least Rivendell? Ulfric knows the way to Rivendell."

„Why do you trust him that much?", he turned to look at her.

She was unable to answer as she grabbed hold of his arm, trying not to fall. He grabbed her, looked very concerned. „What's wrong?"

„I...I could feel something..."

„Feel? What?"

She looked up to him, smiled.  
„I don't know...but I know that everything will be alright soon."

He frowned, embraced her and held her tight. „I love you, I'm sorry for being that rude...I love you,always and forever. I just want my little girl back."

She could feel tears coming up. „I want her back,too. And you don't have to be sorry, I know how you feel." He kissed her deeply, put all his sorrow, all his fear but also all his love into that one kiss.

They turned around to face the others.

„I will go to Minas Tirith. Will you stay or will you go back?", he said and looked at all of his men.

„We will stay!", Kili said with a wide smile on his face.

Thorin watched Balin and Dwalin, he could see them hesitating but then Dwalin stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. „We've been through many rough times...I will not go and leave you now at the hardest of yours." Thorin bowed his head with a thankful smile.

The rest of them agreed,too.

And so they went on their last two day march up to the White City.

/

Banners of the White Hand were flying from the battlements of Helms Deep. The Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-Hais.  
Theoden and Company were in the hall of the Keep.

„The fortress is taken. It is over.", the king said.

Aragorn carried a table with Legolas to shore up the door of the hall. „You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Aragorn turned to face the king. „Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" There was no answer. „Is there no other way?", he asked again.

„There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruks are too many.", Gamling answered.

„Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance.", Aragorn called.

„So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?", the king mumbled.

Aragorn paused. „Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them!"

A light of determination shone in Theodens eyes. „For death and glory."

„For Rohan. For your people."

„The sun is rising.", Gimlin suddenly said.

Aragorn looked up at a window to see faint light streaming through. He recalled Gandalfs words.

„Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!", Theoden called.

„Yes!", Gimli ran up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

„Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!", Theoden mounted his horse and put on his helmet. The sound of the horn rumbled through Helms Deep as Gimli blew with gusto.

„FORTH EORLINGAS!", Theoden yelled.

He led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashed away at the Uruks as they go. Without pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruks. In the midst of battle, Aragorn looked east and saw a white rider against the rising sun.

„Gandalf."

„Theoden king stands alone."

Eomer came up from behind the wizard. „Not alone.", he rose his hand and called:"Rohirrim!"

Riders moved up behind them.

Theoden looked to the east. „Eomer!"

„To the king!", the young man called and the Rohirrim and Gandalf charged down the slope.

Half the Uruk army turned to face the challange, beared their spears down towards the riders.

As the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinded the Uruks who raised the hands and spears to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into them and engaged them in battle.

After a hard battle the riders won the battle against the Uruks at Helms Deep.

„Victory! We have victory!", Theoden rose his sword with a victorious cry.

„Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helms Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness.", Gandalf said.

/

Frodo and Sam were walking through the woods, away from Osgiliath.

„I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales.", Sam said.

„What?"

„I wonder if people will ever say 'lets hear about Frodo and the Ring.' And they'll say 'yes, thats one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad'. 'Yes, my boy, the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'"

„Huh, you left out one of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo turned to look at Sam.

„Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam.", he said.

„Now Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious."

„So was I.", Frodo said smiling and turned to walk on.

„Samwise the Brave.", Sam said dreamily. He gave his backpack a heave and followed Frodo.

Gollum was crouching a short distance away.

„Smeagol", Frodo called.

„We're not gonna wait for you. Come on!"

„Master...Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us."

„Master broke his promise."

„Don't ask Smeagol. Poor, poor, Smeagol."

„Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksy, false. We ought to wring his filthy little neck. Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both. And then we take the precious and we be the master."

„The fat hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching."

„Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses. And make HIM crawl."

„Yes! Yes! Yes!"

„Kill them both."

„Yes! No no! It's too risky, it's too risky."

He looked into the direction of the hobbits.

„Where's he gone? Hey Gollum, where are you?", Sam called.

„Smeagol?", Frodo asked.

„We could let HER do it."

„Yes. She could do it."

„Yes, precious she could. And then we takes it once they're dead."

„Once they're dead."

„Shh...", he popped out from hiding in front of the hobbits.

„Come on, hobbits. Long ways to go yet. Smeagol will show you the way.", he turned to walk on, with Frodo and Sam following behind.

„Follow me..."

/

„We will head on for Aivarstead.", Ulfric said as soon as they left Whiterun.

Both of them were wearing the dark hooded cloaks again, left Whiterun and headed down south. Soon they reached a river.

„Uhm...how do we cross this river?", she asked. He looked around.

„The next bridge is too far...can you swim?"

„Of course I can..", she said with a smile and he took his knapsack and threw it to the other side of the river.

„Nice shot.", she said and he chuckled. He also threw her satchel and his fur coat and then he took her hand.

They entered the river, it was very cold and Kalea could hardly breath.

She began to swim, trying to ignore the cold and they reached the other side after a few minutes.

They stepped out of the water and he pulled out a cloth for her. „Dry yourself off, we will make a stop to change our clothes."

She took the cloth and started to rub her hair and in the next moment she turned to look at him, he was putting off his tunic. Kaleas heart beat faster again and she nearly forgot to breath. She just stared at his naked chest, could see the few blonde hair on it. He had a very muscular body and it send a shiver down her spine.

He was aware that she was looking at him and he had to bit back a smile and put on a now tunic. Then he put on the rest of his armor. „Well..I'm done...you can stop staring and put on dry clothes before you catch a cold.", he said teasing her.

She blushed and turned around to take out a new tunic and trouser out of her bag. She glanced over to him to make sure he was not looking at her and then she started undressing and dress up again. Meanwhile Ulfric took the time to calculate how long it would take them to reach Aivarstead from their position now. If they would hold their fast pace they would possibly reach the town tomorrow at nightfall.

„I'm ready...", he could hear her voice and he turned around to smile at her.

They just stood silent for several seconds, just holding gaze. Then he cleared his throat and said:"We should head on now. We should reach the town tomorrow at nightfall. Then we take a rest for one or two days before we make our way up the steps."

Kalea nodded. She was still afraid of that 7000 steps way up. She took her satchel and they started to walk on, surrounding the huge mountain. Kalea glanced up from time to time, thinking what would be her task after reaching the top. What would wait for her? How would she come back to her homeland.

And, with a light smile on her lips, what would her father say when he finds out of Ulfric and her.

/

**So hope you like it! **

**I know I left the Isengard battle with Treebeard,Merry and Pippin...but I just don't want to rewrite the whole story. I will skip some parts but I guess everything will be in order at the end :) **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	56. Chapter 56

**This chapter will have some nice romantic moments!**

**I was playing Skyrim today and was walking the same path Kalea&Ulfric will take so I can get some inspiration. **

**Hope you like it! **

**/**

A loud howling sound could be heard. Kalea stopped and looked around, frightened. Ulfric drew his sword. „Draw your sword, Kalea...and be careful." She did what he told her and they walked on silently. Suddenly they could see three big wolves standing in the distance.

„We have to fight them...", he whispered.

She looked up to him. „But...I never..."

„Just do what I have shown you before. Watch your feet, don't let them come too close."

She nodded and they walked on, watchful.

The wolves turned to face them and came running down the plains and attacked. Ulfric killed one of them and as he looked around for the other two wolves he was surprised. They lay dead down on the ground. Kalea was breathing hard, blood dripped down her sword. „How...how did you do that?", he asked and she looked at him with a jubilant smile on her face. „I don't know...I swung my sword and killed both of them with one struck."

He smiled at her and pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead. „Am proud of you.", he whispered and she could feel her knees getting weak. She just loved his voice.

„Now come on...", he said and stepped away from her, walked on.

She followed him silently.

They killed two more wolves on their way, and Ulfric was really surprised about Kaleas sword fighting skills.

Suddenly he pushed her against a fallen tree. „Ulfric, what...?", she tried to say but he silenced her with his finger on her lips. Then he pointed in the direction of a stone bridge and her eyes widened. „What is that?", she whispered.

„A sabertooth tiger..."

She watched that huge animal. „I want you to stay here. Don't make any noise. But draw your sword just in case...", he said and she nodded silently.

He drew his sword and stepped away from her, left her alone while he was facing the creature alone.

She could hear that beast growling but after several minutes it fell silent. „It's dead...", he called and she stepped out of her cover and walked up to him and the dead beast on the ground.

„I've never seen a creature like this...", she said.

„They're very dangerous..."

They hold gaze again, just smiled and then they marched on again.

As they passed a boulder he took her hand. „I want to show you something...", he said and she followed him to stand on that boulder. Her mouth dropped open again, they'd been standing overlooking the landscape.

She could see little crystalblue lakes, the river they had passed a few hours ago, many pine trees and mountain ranges all around. The sun was already setting and she stepped closer to him, watched the sky turning pink. „It's wonderful..", she whispered in awe and he held her close.

They'd been standing for a while and continued they way up the path.

The higher they got the more dangerous it was. Ulfric had to kill one more sabertooth tiger and Kalea killed two more wolves.

„We have to move faster, it's getting darker and I don't want us to be out here on that path any longer."

They moved on more quickly now.

After two more hours they arrived in Ivarstead. They entered the Vilemyr Inn, a warm fire in the middle of the room calmed Kalea down and she enjoyed the warmth and coziness of that Inn.

„One or two room?", Ulfric asked her with a light smirk on his lips.

„Uhm...one?"

He nodded and went on to the Innkeeper called Wilhelm. „Sure, we have one room.", the man said and showed them their room. Kalea was unsatisfied because this room had only two single beds and there was no door.

„For one or two nights it's fine...", Ulfric said and stroked her hair. She nodded and then turned around to walk out of the room.

„Where are you going?"

„I'm hungry..."

He nodded and followed her.

She ordered 2 bottles of beer, one bread, two apples, two sweet pies and sat down at the table next to Ulfric.

„Now you seem to be very hungry.", he chuckled and they started to eat and drink.

Suddenly he stood up and Kalea watched him walking towards a young woman and talking to her.

He gave that woman some gold and then he walked back to Kalea, with a smile.  
„What was that?"

„Just listen..."

Now the woman started to play her lute. It was a fine, slow melody and Ulfric took Kaleas hand and she got up and they started to move in a slow rhythm. She placed her head against his chest, he embraced her and they just moved on very slow.

As the bard stopped playing Kalea looked up to him. „I...I think I'm going to sleep now..."

He just nodded and let her go. She entered the room, changed her clothes and crawled under the blanket.

Soon after she fell to sleep Ulfric layed down on the second bed and drifted off to sleep,too.

/

Two small hobbits were sitting on a smashed wall. Merry and Pippin with a feast of breads, meats and wine spread before them. They puffed on long pipes as they laid back in the sun.

„I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard days work.", Pippin said.

„Only, you've never done a hard days work.", Merry replied teasingly.

Merry cut Pippin off before he could respond.

„Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard.", Merry said and watched Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli staring at the sight before them.

„You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking.", Gimli called.

Pippin, with his mouth full, replied:"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

„Salted pork?", Gimli said suddenly interested.

Gandalf shook his head:"Hobbits!"

„We're under oders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard.", Merry said as Gandalf led the company through the flotsam and jetsam which floated upon the muddied waters surrounding the tower.  
Treebeard, the giant Ent, stride towards them, alarmed all but Gandalf.

„Huraroom...Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here...locked in his tower."

„And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard.", Gandalf explained.

„Let's just have his head and be done with it.", Gimli grumbled.

Gandalf stared up the long length of the Dark Tower.

„No. He has no power any more.", he said quietly.

The old Ent nodded his head wisely.

„The filth of Saruman is washing away...Trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees."

Pippins eye got caught by something lying in the water. The muddy waters glowed with a golden light.

He jumped off his horse and picked up...the Palantir.

„Well bless my bark." Treebeard said.

„Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad.", Gandalf said urgently.

Pippin didn't move, his eyes staring in wonder at the smooth black stone.

„Quickly, now!", Gandalf added. Reluctantly, Pippin handed the Palantir to Gandalf who immediately smothers it in his cloak.

Gandalf looked back at Pippin, troubled.

/

After an eight hour sleep, Kalea woke up in the morning. The bed was not as comfortable as the last one in Whiterun and her body was aching.

She could see Ulfric already being awake, watching her. She smiled at him. „You watched me sleeping?", she asked.

„No, I watched you waking up.", he anwered with a smirk and got up from his bed.

„Dress yourself up, I want to show you the town."

She nodded and got up, dressing and combing her hair. He was waiting outside the room and as she stepped out he took her hand and they left the Inn.

A warm sun greeted them and the air was fresh Kalea could hear the water from behind the Inn rushing down in a cascade.

„Come on, you can fresh up a bit if you like.", he said. She saw that he had two cloths and he started to undress himself.

„Isn't it risky to put off the cloaks?", she whispered.

„Ivarstead was a Stormcloak town. And we're behind the houses, nobody will come down here."

She trusted him and so she put off her tunic and trouser just standing in a bra and slip. She was a little bit ashamed but he stepped closer, stroking her arm and looked into her eyes.

„You're beautiful...", he smiled at her and leaned in for a soft kiss. Then he stepped away, just wearing shorts. Kaleas eyes were fixed on his muscular body and he chuckled and stepped into the water. „It's warm in here...", he said and his green eyes watched her following.

But within minutes the weather changed, the sky went dark and cloudy and it started to rain.

„Oh no...", she said and wanted to go out of the water. He took her hand. „We're already wet...", he said with a smile and she smiled back at him.

They continued swimming and playing around in the water. She jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He placed his hands on her lower back, held her tight to his body.

„Hey you! You should better get out of the water! A thunderstorm is coming up!" Ulfric lowered his head a bit and Kalea turned around to look at the female bard from the Inn.

„Yes..thanks.", the girl said and the woman turned around and walked away.

Ulfric had to chuckle and Kalea hit him on the arm. „Ouh...what was that for?"

„No one is coming down here...", she imitated him and now both had to laugh. They stepped out of the water, dried off and dressed up again. „So let's go back inside. A warm fire will be the best now.", he said and together they went back to the Inn. She sat down on a chair at the crackling fire while he was getting them two bottles of Mead. He sat down next to her.

The bard woman came up to them.

„You are a very cute couple. Do you want me to play a song again?"

Ulfrics head was lowered the whole time, he just handed her five gold coins and she walked away and started to play a nice tune again.

Kalea sat down on his lap and leaned her head against his.

„It's kinda thrilling to hide...", she whispered and he gave her a smile from under his dark hood and they just sat silent and listened to the sound.

/

Back in the golden Hall of Edoras a festival was held for the returning soldiers.

„Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!", Theoden called.

Amidst the cheering crowd, Eowyn moved towards Aragorn. As she proffers the chalice their eyes met.

Aragorn walked away and Eowyn watched him.

„I am happy for you.", a voice whispered into her ear.

She looked at her uncle, as Theoden followed her gaze. „He is an honourable man."

„You are both honourable men.", she said smiling.

„It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory."

Eowyn looked at him questioningly, disturbed by his tone.

„Don't listen to me – your are young, and tonight is for you."

Eowyn watched concerned as her uncle moved away.

Merry and Pippin were on top of one of the tables, both holding very large mugs of Ale in their hands.

Gandalf laughed and clapped the hobbit while they were singing. Aragorn stepped up beside him, smiled at the floorshow.

„No news of Frodo or Kalea?"

„No word...nothing."

„We till have time."

Gandalf turned quickly to Aragorn.

„Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor.", Aragorn added.

Gandalf watched his friends face.

„Do we know that?"

„What does your heart tell you?", Aragorn asked.

„That Frodo is alive.", he answered with a small smile. „Yes – yes, he is alive. All of them.", he said to himself.

/

After a ten hour sleep Ulfric and Kalea left Ivarstead in the morning. The rain had stopped and the sky was blue and the sun was shining. They passed the stone bridge and reached the first steps.

„Are you ready?", he turned to look at her and she took a deep breath and nodded.

They started to climb up the stairs. They saw many goats and rams passing their way. A man passed them, warned them about wolves. Kalea was nearly out of breath and they stopped under a tree.

After getting breath again they marched on. They could still hear the birds singing.

„Enjoy it...it will soon fade away. Do you hear that?", he asked and she listened. The sound of wind was reaching her ears. It was whistling.  
„We will reach the snowy, cold part of the mountain. Be prepared.", he said and took her hand. They climbed up higher and higher. He was right, after several minutes the trees were scarce and snow was blowing around them. It was freezing cold. But Kalea didn't really freeze that much. It seemed she really had the same physical features of her mother.

As they reached a higher point he stopped her. „Shhh...climb up on that boulder."

„What is it?"

„An Ice-Troll. Very very dangerous and strong."

She looked at him concerned. „Don't worry, I got this. Please...hide up there."

He pointed at a boulder and she climbed up while he was facing the Troll.

This time Ulfric used his voice. „FUS ROH DA!" The troll was flying backward, smashed against the rocks and was already badly hurt. Now Ulfric used his sword and killed the troll.

Kalea jumped down the boulder and he catched her up.

„It's not that far anymore.", he said after placing her down again and they moved on.

All in all it took them nearly five hours to reach High Hrotghar.  
„I can see it! Ulfric, I can see a building!", Kalea said with a relieved tone in her voice and he chuckled. „Just some more steps...come on."

Around five in the afternoon they entered the temple.

Ulfric was putting off the hood of his cloak. „Is it safe?", she whispered and he nodded.

She put off her hood,too and they stepped into the temple hall. Kalea saw a monk sitting in front of some candles but he was ignoring them, lost deep in his mediation.

Another one passed by, sat down on the ground and was meditating,too.

Kalea watched Ulfric carefully but to him it seemed to be normal.

„I lived here for ten years.", he explained to her and she just nodded silently.

„We have to find Arngeir.", he said and she followed him.

They found him in one of the hallways.

„Ulfric Stormcloak, I was awaiting you.", the old man said and bowed his head, so did Ulfric.

„This is Kalea Oakenshield.", Ulfric said and Arngeir watched her silently for a while. Kalea was nervous, did not know what to do so she stayed silent and just bowed her head a bit,too.

„You are the daughter of our legendary Dragonborn.", the old man suddenly said.

Kaleas eyes lit up and she smiled. „Yes, Mona is my mother."

Arngeir ignored that and walked away. „Did I say something wrong?", she whispered to Ulfric but he just placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. „That's normal. Follow him, he is going to test you."

„Test me?"

„Your voice.", he said with a smile and she was even more nervous. He took her hand and they followed Arngeir together.

As they were back in the main hall four monks were standing in a circle.

„Please, step into the middle, little Dovah.", Arngeir said with his soothing voice. Kalea stepped into the middle, eyes still locked with Ulfric who gave her an encouraging smile.

„I will show you the first word of the Unrelenting Force shout. Have you heard that shout before?"

She nodded slowly.

After several moments Kalea was able to use her first Thu'um.  
„You will learn the two last words later.", Arngeir said.

„Later? When? We don't have much time!", Kalea suddenly said, her thoughts rushing back to Middle Earth and her parents.

„I know why you are here, but this is all part of your task.", the old man said and Kalea fell silent again.

„You should take rest now.", Arngeir said, his eyes resting on Ulfric. He nodded.

Kalea walked up to him and they both walked down the hallway into a private room. Kaleas heart quickened again as she saw that this one had only one bed. A smile appeared on her face. After that exhausting and cold and dangerous walk up to this place she was craving for his warm body.

He stood in front of her, looked into her eyes. They've been but a breath apart from each other and she could smell his scent.

Slowly her hands reached up to his arms and slid carefully over his strong, gentle flesh. Goosebumps raced up and down her spine at this. It wasn't their first touch, but this was different.

It was warm inside the room and she stroked up to his shoulders, reached the strong peaks of his broad shoulder. She opened her eyes to find him gazing tenderly into her face.

He smiled slowly, not a wide smile, but one filled with promises to be kept. She smiled back despite any lingering nervousness and her hand reached outward to touch his jaw line.

She cupped it softly, felt an increasing pressure as he leaned into her hand. Carefully she pulled his face down closer to hers. He leaned in almost eagerly, yet slowly. Her other hand joined its counterpart in holding his face tenderly. She watched as his mouth was getting closer to hers.

Briefly, their lips brushed, a whispered hint of a touch. She smiled a little and leaned back towards his lips. Then, she gently and softly traced his upper lip with the warm wet tip of her tongue. He wasn't expecting this and she could feel his chest stills. She ran her tongue, just the tip, around the fullness of his upper lip, curved around and traced along his lower lip. 'He tastes so wonderful', was all she could think in that moment.

She could hear a slight groan and realized with a slight startle that it had just came out of her own throat. Her tongue delved a little deeper and ran acress the pearl smoothness of his teeth. And there, between her teeth, she gently nipped down on his lower lip. Instantly, she released it and sucked it between her lips, kissed away any traced of sharpness from her nip.

She stroked the silky inner lining of his lower lip, then up again to do the same to his upper lip.

He was standing still, his hands resting on her back, allowing her to explore the warm wet recess of his mouth. Her tongue pressed deeper and danced a loving duel with his, running it around his tongue, dipping it down to glide between his bottom teeth and lip and back to the inner reaches of heaven.

Their lips brushed against each other as her hands pulled his head closer and she was pressing her body tight to his. Their hips meld into one set, their hearts beat in rhythm, their tongues twirled each other. She opened her eyes and found him looking into hers.

Her heart skipped a beat as she could see joy and passion flare within his eyes and he could hear her breath gasp and catch.

She knew what his body desired and she knew it was her.

Both their breath was quickening and low deep moans came from both of them.

Slowly, her eyes closed again, kissed him more deeply again.

Her hands slid down from his face, over his shoulders and around to the hard smoothness of his back. Tight and muscular, frightening to his enemies but she knew of his gentleness as well.

She deepened the kiss once more. Hungrily, she danced her tongue against his. His hands slipped around her waist and tugged her, pulled her closer, pressed his hips tighter to hers. She could feel his arousal and responded by lifting one leg to wrap it around his. He excited her like no one ever has in her young life.

Her hand moved quickly to the back of his head and she pulled his mouth to hers as close as she could. He responded by deepening his tongue to hers and she was lost in his taste.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the kiss softened, their breathing deepend and their grasps lessened. She pulled back and looked into his eyes once again. Together they shared a small breathless laugh. He ran his hand through her black hair and she looked away, confused, joyful and full of passion and doubt. 'Did we REALLY just shared THAT kiss?', she thought and looked back at him. He held out his arms to her, she moved into his embrace and slowly their lips moved toward each other for one more try, one more kiss.

But he knew that she was not ready for more and so they just laid down on the bed,kissed softly and cuddled up together to drift off to sleep.

/

Aragorn joined Legolas on the steps to the Golden Hall, oblivious the the chill wind. They look out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond. Dark clouds mark the sky.

„The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east..a sleepless malice.", Legolas said.

He looked at Aragorn, realisation on his face.

„The eye of the enemy is moving."

Inside the sleeping quarters at early dawn, Pippin was awake. He sat up. Suddenly he hopped out of bed and creeped towards the sleeping form of Gandalf.

„What are you doing?", Merry whispered.

Pippin gasped with fright. Merry was sitting up, wiping sleep from his eyes. He moved on.

„Pippin? Pippin? Pippin! What are you doing?"

With quick stealth, Pippin lifted the wrapped Palantir from the wizards grasp.

„Pippin, are you mad?", Merry continued.

„I just want to look at it. Just one more time.", Pippin whispered.

„Put it back. Put-it-back!"

Pippin unwrapped the Palantir and as Merry looked on horrified, he gazed intently into it.

„Pippin!"

As Pippin layed his hands on the crystal, a sickly pale light slowly spread from the glass ball onto Pippins face. His eyes widened.

On the steps of the Golden Hall, Legolas turned to Aragorn.

„He is here."

Pippin suddenly started to hyperventilate. He staggered backwards, Palantir held rigidly before him.

The great Eye of Sauron seemed to leap from the fire. Pippin was bathed in the fiery red light.

Pippin sank to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream. He fell backwards, powerless to release the fiery globe.

„Help! Someone help him!", Merry called.

Gandalf woke up with a start. Just as Aragorn entered and wrenched the Palantir from the hobbits hands. Pippin fell to the floor. Aragorn spun away, reeling backwards, the Palantir fell from his hands. It rolled across the floor, causing everyone in the room to cower back.

Gandalf threw a blanket over it, angry disbelief on his face. He round on Pippin.

„Fool of a Took!", he bellowed.

Gandalf lifted the hobbits slumped head.

„Pippin!", Merry cried.

Pippin was trembling, Gandalf calmed him.

„Gandalf! Forgive me."

„Look at me! What did you see?"

„A tree...There was a white tree...in a courtyard of stone...it was dead!", Pippin mumbled disjointed.

„The city was burning...I saw a shadow...a flying shadow...", he continued.

„Minas Tirith?Is that what you saw?", Gandalf asked concerned.

„I saw...I saw him...I could hear his voice in my head.", Pippin said terrified.

„And what did you tell him? Speak!"

„He asked me my name, I didn't anwer. He hurt me..."

Gandalf stared at Pippin with a frightening intensity.

„What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

/

**I'm going to stop here :-) **

**Maybe I'll update later. So did you like that romantic moments between Kalea & Ulfric?**


	57. Chapter 57

**Be prepared ;-) **

**/**

Theoden stood in the Golden Hall, gravely listened to Gandalf.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on.

„There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Gimli let out a sigh of relief.

Gandalf turned to look at Theoden.

„We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan."

Gandalf looked from one to the other of the gathered company.

The wizard turned toward Aragorn. „The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still...strength enough left to challange him."

Theoden listened intently, saying nothing.

Gandalf now said warningly:"Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth hunting under one Banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of King."

Aragorn knew that Gandalf was speaking the truth.

The wizard rounded on Theoden. „If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

Theoden held Gandalfs gaze.

„Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?", the king said quietly.

Aragorn turned to look at him.

„What do we owe Gondor?", Theoden asked.

„I will go.", Aragorn said low and urgent.

„No!", Gandalf replied hurriedly.

„They must be warned. Thorin must be prepared!"

„They will be.", Gandalf said in a low voice to Aragorn. „You must come to Minas Tirith by another road...Follow the river, look at the black ships." Then louder to all:"Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone!"

Gandalf turned on his heel and stared at a surprised Pippin.

„I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!", the wizard said.

Gandalf hurried along the streets. Pippin and Merry ran alongside trying to keep up.

„Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry.", Gandalf called.

Pippin catched up to Merry.

„Where are we going?", he asked worriedly.

„Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?", Merry asked angry.

„I don't know...I can't help it."

Merry turned away.

„You never can.", he grumbled.

„I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again."

This was too much for Merry. He turned on Pippin.

„Don't you understand? The enemy thinks YOU have the ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here!"

„And you. You're coming with me...Merry?"

„Come on!"

Pippins face went pale as Merry strode away.

Pippin was dumped onto the back of Shadowfax as Gandalf hurriedly prepared to leave.

„How far is Minas Tirith?", Pippin asked nervously.

„Three days ride as the Nazgul flies and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our trail."

Merry thrusted a small package into Pippins hand.

„Here..something for the road."

Pippin stared down at the leather-bound bundle of pipe weed.

„The last of the Longbottom leaf.", Pippin said.

„I know you've run out...you smoke too much,Pip."

„But we'll see each other soon?"

A worried Merry exchanged glances with Gandalf.

„Won't we?", Pippin asked again.

„I don't know...I don't know what's going to happen.", Merry said sadly.

Gandalf mounted Shadowax.

„Merry?", Pippin said in rising panic.

Gandalf spured the great horse forward.

„Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste!"

/

„Mmmmh..."

Kalea was waking up, felt Ulfrics warm body close to hers. She opened her eyes and stretched her body.

Her hand rested on his chest, slipped under his tunic and was stroking the muscular skin. She smiled as she could see him smiling,too.

His arm wrapped around her and pulled her on top of him. She was surprised and as he opened his eyes she could feel the tickling inside her body again.

„How was your sleep, princess?"

She chuckled and catched his lips in a kiss. „It was very comfortable.", she answered as they pulled apart.

She placed her head on his chest, his arms holding her tight. „I'm afraid...", she suddenly said.

„I know...but we will win this fight. Your family will be alright."

„What is my task?", she asked him.

He sat up, leaned against the headboard of the bed, Kalea still resting at his chest.

„I don't know. But we will soon face Paarthurnax."

She looked up to him.

„Have you met that dragon before?"

He nodded slowly.

„It's long ago...", he said.

They fell silent again, just enjoying the warmth of each others body.

Later they met with Arngeir again. He taught her the last two words of the Unrelenting Force shout. „Now, use your voice against me.", the old man said and Kalea watched him in surprise.

„But...I could hurt you...", she started but Arngeir let out a laugh.

„Don't worry, Dovah. I can handle this."

She took a deep breath. Then another and she let out her first dragon shout.

„FUS RO DAH!"

Arngeir just stumbled a little bit but was still standing on his feet. Kalea was smiling with joy.  
„I did it!", she said and ran up to Ulfric, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

None of the old monks looked at them.

„You did great.", Ulfric whispered and gestured her to step back in the middle of the room. She turned away from him and was in the middle of the monks again.

„You have a great power inside of you. You have the voice-power of your mother and the physical power of your father. You will have at least two weeks to return home."

„Two weeks? What happens in two weeks?", she asked nervously.

„It is not me to tell you this. You have to meet our leader."

„Your leader? Where is he? I want to talk to him!", Kalea was getting angry.

„Kalea...", Ulfric said, trying to calm her down. She watched him. Realisation in her eyes.

„Paarthurnax? He...he is your leader?", she breathed and Arngeir nodded slowly.

„When will I see him?"

„Soon."

„That's not an answer! When?"

Ulfric stepped closer to her, a hand placed on her shoulder.

„Trust him.", he whispered.

She tried to calm down, turned away, walked up to the hallway and entered her room.

Ulfric wanted to follow her but Arngeir stopped him.

„She is a beautiful girl.", he said with a knowing look on his face.

Ulfric nodded slowly. „Give her the time she needs. I am sure Paarthurnax knows what's right. She will be safe."

„I hope her whole country will be safe."

Arngeir placed a hand on Ulfrics shoulder. Then he turned around and walked away, left Ulfric alone in the main hall.

/

Shadowfax was galloping up onto a low ridge. Gandalf and Pippin watched at the white city in front of them. With seven wall of white stone, so strong and old that it seemed to have been not built, Minas Tirit looked carven by giants out of the bones of the earth.

„Minas Tirith...City of the Kings.", Gandalf said.

He was steering Shadowfax up the steep streets of Minas Tirith.

Frightened Gondorians stared at them as they galloped through the winding streets. „

„Gandalf!", a familiar voice was rising up from out of the Inn of the city. The wizard stopped his horse and turned around.

A smile appeared on his face.  
„Bofur!"

Now the dwarf was calling into the Inn.

„You won't believe who's here!"

It took only seconds until the whole Oakenshield company stepped out on the street.

„Gandalf...what are you doing here?", Kili said with a wide smile on his face.

„You found the hobbits!", Fili added and gave Pippin a smile.

„What happend to you?", Thorin asked as he stepped forward. „And why is my daughter still missing?"

Gandalf jumped down from his horse.  
„Thorin, I don't have much time for you right now."

„Don't tell me this! Where is Kalea! I was sure she will be here!"

„I never said she would be here..."

„But..."

„Thorin, have you seen the army a few days ago?"

Thorin nodded.

„They attacked Helms Deep. We could win that battle but the eye of Sauron is now on this city. They will come for Minas Tirith. I have to warn Lord Denethor!"

„We came here for our daughter and have to stay for a battle?", Mona said with anger in her voice.

„You knew what we would have to face the day we left Rivendell.", Gandalf snapped at her but was sorry immediately.

„I'm sorry...but time is rushing. Gondor needs help."

„Then go...go and do what you have to do.", Thorin said with a growling sound in his voice, clearly disappointed with the wizard.

Gandalf and Pippin rode on up to the highest point of the city. They dismounted the horse, left the guards of the Citadel to tend to Shadowfax. Gandalf hurried away. Pippins eye caught the dead tree that stood in the middle of the court, four solemn citadel guards stood sentry around it.

„It's the tree.", he whispered.

„Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King."

„Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the the throne.", Gandalf added.

As they approached the tower hall Gandalf turned to face Pippin and said in a quiet voice:"Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo. Or the Ring. And say nothing about Kalea. And nothing of Aragorn either." Then he hesitated. „In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Pippin Took."

Pippin just nodded.

They entered the hall and approached an old man sitting in his throne, gazing at his lap.

„Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor."

Denethor did not look up as Gandalf and Pippin approach.

„I come with tidings in this dark hour – and with counsel."

Denethor slowly raised cold eyes.

„Perhaps you come to explain this?", he said in a bitter tone.

Denethor held up Boromir's broken horn.

„Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?"

Pippin started forward unable to say nothing.

„Boromir died to save us...my kinsman and me...he fell, defending us from many foes."

Pain flickered in Denethors eyes.

„Pippin!", Gandalf whispered hurriedly.

Pippin dropped to his knee offering Denethor his sword.

„I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

Denethor looked at the hobbit blankly, overcome with grief.

„Get up!", Gandalf said then turning to Denethor:"My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming...the enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethors gaze turned slowly on Gandalf.

„You still have friends – you are not alone in this fight. You have the whole Oakenshield company in your city. They will stay and fight at your side! Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor smiled at Gandalf, as if amused by something.

„You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties. You have no wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me."

Gandalf looked shocked.

„I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this ranger from the north – last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship."

Gandalf replied:"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King – Steward!"

„The rule of Gondor is mine, and no others!"

Pippin looked horrified. Gandalf looked at Denethor closely for a moment, then turned on his heel to leave, Pippin followed.

„Come.", the wizard said.

/

A soft knocking came from the door.

Kalea stayed silent as Ulfric entered the room and sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
„I'm not mad with you..."

She tried to give him a tired smile.

„Why are you so confident in me?", she asked quietly.

He was unable to tell her and so he just pulled her into a deep, soft kiss.

„Two weeks...what shall we do here two weeks long?", she sighed.

He chuckled. „Well, we can eat, sleep, train with the sword, I can also show you how to use a bow and arrow...you will learn some more words of power. This will prepare you for you task back in Middle Earth."

She smiled at him, kissed him. Her face suddenly changing.

He could see something in her eyes. He was not quite sure but to him it looked like determination.

Her eyes started to shine more brightly and she pulled him closer, let herself sink down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, slowly. Then, with aching tender slowness, he kissed her.

At first it was little nibbling kisses, nipping her lower lip, grazing it with his teeth, until Kalea moaned. He took advantage of that, slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. Her tongue came to life against his, licked and sucked it until it was his turn to moan, and he broke away for a moment.

She looked up at him with lust and love in her eyes and he moaned again. „Let me look at you.", he whispered, and backed away slightly.

Then, tenderly, he slid a hand down her, slowly, explored her body laid out before him. He paused at her breast, gently stroking through the soft fabric of her tunic until Kalea cried out. Backing off again, he returned to gaze at her wonderful skin, trying to control the raging lust within himself.

„God, you're beautiful.", he rasped out, bending to kiss her stomach. She squirmed, half tickled, half pleasured by the sensation.

„Ulf...ric...", she begged gently, and he stopped, slid his hand a little lower. Instantly she went rigid and groaned. „Oh...yes...please."

He smiled, and rubbed against the fabric which was rapidly becoming wetter.

„Pleeeease...", she begged and he smiled wickedly, climbed back up her body to rub his hips against hers as his hands slid behind her back.

Kaleas eyes closed as she gave into the electric sensations running through her body. She felt him pulling off her tunic and her bra and his hand cupping one of her breasts before he bent down to it and began to suckle. She moaned at the feel of his lips and tongue and his beard against her tender flesh. He broke off with a chuckle, green eyes sparkling, blonde hair disheveled from her pulling and tugging.

Instead of returning to her breasts, he slid his hands south, and immediately Kalea knew what he was going to do.

Gently, he tugged her panties down. With a growl of satisfaction, he gently parted her thighs and slid a hand toward her. She whimpered in longing as his hand brushed her, she groaned as he went away. „Oooh...", she gasped as her nerves quieted, then went into revolt as she felt his lips, then his tongue on her.  
Kalea began to thrash and writhe as his tongue drove her closer and closer to the edge, then began to scream as she felt the contractions of her orgasm and the wave of pleasure hit.

Only when she had fully come did Ulfric pull away, aroused by her enthusiastic orgasm. Slowly he moved up her body to her face. Her cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. Then her eyes fluttered open as she pulled him into a kiss, pushed him onto his back with a growl of delight.

She now started to pull of his tunic and began to place soft kisses on his chest, that chest she was craving for such a long time.

She kissed every inch until she reached the fabric of his boxers. He pulled her up again for a kiss, hot and sensual. „Are you ready?", he breathed, needed to know.

She nodded, and he rolled on top of her, she could feel his sweet weight on her. He gently parted her legs with his, pulled off his boxer and carefully entered her. Kalea moaned and pressed her hip against him, making him smile down to her.

He kissed her while entering her more and she closed her eys and he could feel she was heading toward another orgasm. He wasn't too far from it himself, but managed to keep in control, pushing gently. Suddenly she let out a little cry of pain. Immediately he stopped stock still, but she smiled up at him and pulled him down in a kiss again.

She nodded and he groaned as he pushed deeper than before, finding a rhythm they both enjoyed until it was too much. He roared, buried himself deep inside her, pulsing.

Kalea let out another cry as she came,too, and slowly they both came back down to earth.

Ulfric withdrew slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and then snuggled up close.

„I love you.", he whispered tenderly.

„I love you,too.", she replied, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep, content in each other's arms.

/

**Now was that a romantic, nice first time for Kalea? :-) **


	58. Chapter 58

Gandalf, Pippin, Thorin, Mona, Kili and Fili were standing outside overlooking the plains of Gondor.

„This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammerstroke will fall hardest.", Gandalf said more to himself.

„If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

Thorin looked up to him. Then Kili spoke:"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for someting."

Gandalf looked down at him, he said nothing.

„Gandalf?", Thorin asked.

But Gandalf just stared into the distance as if seeing something in his mind's eye.

„Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill."

„And who is that?", Mona asked concerned.

„The Witchking of Angmar."

Now Gandalf looked down at Pippin. „You've met him before...He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgul – the greatest of the nine."

Later at night Gandalf was striding the back streets of the city. Pippin had to run to keep up. The wizard suddenly stopped and looked down at him.

„Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth! You must not fail me"!

After climbing up Pippin could see an ancient stone ledge holding a great pile of firewood, secured in stacked bundles. The Minas Tirith Beacon.

It was dawn already and Gandalf was waiting tensely below while Pippin stealthily managed to pour oil on the wood and set a flame to it.

Within seconds, the great pyre is alight. The guards looked on in total surprise as the flames erupted into the twilight sky.

Gandalfs eyes flashed briefly with triumph before he hurried off. He hurried to the battlement, looked further west along the white mountains.

„Amon Din...come on.", he mumbled to himself.

Then a bright fire ignited on a distant mountain peak.

Noisy commotion was in the city as the people realized the beacons have been lit.

A soldier yelled:"The beacon! The beacon at Amon Din is lit!"

Gandalf, a strange smile playing on his face:"Hope is kindled."

/

One week had passed by since Kaleas and Ulfrics special night. They acted innocent in front of the Greybeards, but as soon as they'd been alone they looked like the happiest couple of whole Tamriel and Middle Earth combined.

She had learned another Thu'um called Whirlwind Sprint. Ulfric teached her in using her sword and also to use bow and arrow.

It was late afternoon and after a hard day of training, Kalea was in her room to relax. She took out the diary of her mother. There were only two entrie left to read. Kalea opened it and began to read. She frowned.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written to you since the peace counsil at High Hrotghar. On my way back down I met General Tullius. He spoke to me...and somehow I felt a strange sympathy for his believes. He told me that Ulfric would use me just for his own benefit, because I am the dragonborn. Was he really just playing with me? Used me? I have to think about all this. Have to decide if I support Tullius or Ulfric. Oh, Akatosh...help me._

Kalea was confused. She skipped the page and her eyes grew wide. There was the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_today I killed Ulfric Stormcloak. Was that really the right decision?_

_There is nothing else to say as I am now going to destroy Alduin._

Kalea shut the book and her thoughts were rushing.

Ulfric entered the room and could see her eyes resting on him. „What's the matter?", he asked quietly.

„She killed you?"

His face went blankly. Then he sighed.

„Look, I've forgiven her. There is no need to be angry anymore."

„She..killed...you!? I mean...you've been dead?"

He was still standing in front of her.

„Yes, I was dead. I came to Middle Earth with an army the day your family had to face that dragon Smaug. I was just a spirit form back then."

„But now you are..."

„Fully alive..I guess you know that.", he said with a mischievous smirk and wink.

She chuckled and blushed a bit.

„I just can't believe it..."

Now he sat down next to her and pulled her close to his body.

„You won't be mad with your mother, will you?"

„No...she...she might have had her reasons..."

„She did..."

Then he chuckled.

„What?"

„I mean it's possible that I won't survive all this..."

She looked him in the eye, afraid and confused.

He kissed her softly and whispered:"I am sure I have to explain a lot to your father and also to your mother. Even if she sensed something. You never told me what she sensed.."

Now it was Kalea who had to chuckle. „She watched me watching you."

„You watched me? When?"

„During our stay in Lothlorien."

He was surprised. „I didn't recognize it."

„That's fine...I'm happy that you recognize me now.

They kissed again.

„I will talk to them...", she said.

„We both should...after all this is done."

She nodded and cuddled up to him.

„Just hold me.", she whispered and they fell silent.

/

Aragorn looked tensely out across the mountains. Suddenly he got up and ran towards the Golden Hall.

He burst into the Hall calling:"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Theoden looked up startled.

Eowyn and Eomer turned to look at their uncle, tension built.

The kings head was lowered, slowly it rose – he looked Aragorn in the eye.

„Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Outside at dawn a soldier was ringing the great bell in alarm as below, in the courtyard, soldiers mount their steeds amid great activity.

Theoden was striding purposefully outside, flanked by Eomer and his soldiers.

„Assemble the army at Dunharrow – as many men as can be found. You have two days...on the third, we ride for Gondor...and war!"

Then he strode onto the parapets.

„Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow!"

Theoden watched as below the soldiers prepared.

Eowyn hurriedly pulled on riding gloves, prepared to mount her horse.

„You ride with us?", Aragorn asked.

Eowyn turned and ran into Aragorn.

„Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Aragorn smiled reached past her, he lifte a cover to reveal a sword, strapped to the side of the saddle of her horse.

She deftly pulled the cover back down and looked at him.

„The Men have found their captain – they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope.", she said softly.

Eomer astrided his horse, called the the assembled soldiers:"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan...oaths you have taken! Now, fulfil them all – to Lord and land!"

Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Merry, Legolas, Gimli rode out amid a great column of Rohirrim, thundering towards Dunharrow in the mountains.

/

Faramir and his men were fighting a losing battle against the Mordor invasion in West Osgiliath at River Anduin.

„We can't hold them. The city is lost!", Madril called.

„Tell the men to break up. We ride for Minas Tirith!", Faramir replied.

Suddenly a ranger cried out:"Nazgul!"

Faramir looked up at the sky. Ithilien rangers were suddenly nervous, frightened. A huge shadow passed overhead.

„Take cover!", Faramir cried.

A sudden terrifying shriek rended the air.

„Pull back! Pull back to Minas Tirith!", called Faramir again.

The soldiers were retreating through the ruins of the city as, high in the sky above, the Nazgul swooped.

Madril was cut down by an orc. Gothmog, a hideously deformed creature called:"The age of men is over. The time of the Orc has come!"

Faramir and a few survivors flee West Osgiliath, desperately riding towards Minas Tirith. In the sky above dark shapes pursued them.

Suddenly, from on high, the Nazgul striked.

At that moment, across the plain, a figure clothed in white rode towards them.

„The white rider!", someone called out from the battlements of the city.

Gandalf spured Shadowfax forward. Pippin clinged tightly to the great horse mane.

Faramir, sword in hand, remained at the rear, tried desperately to fend off the deadly assault. Again the beast dived lowed.

Gandalf thundered faster, raised his staff.

A shaft of white light suddenly stabed upwards. The Nazgul swerved away from the light, as it pierced in the low cloud.

For a brief moment, sunlight streamed through the hole onto Pelennor Fields. The Nazgul circled away from the sun rays, swiftly spiralling higher and higher.

The Nazgul was defeated for that moment. Gandalf and the Rangers rode towards the safety of Minas Tirith.

„Open the Gates!", Mona called out running toward the gate.

The gates opened, allowed Gandalf, Pippin, Faramir and the Osgiliath survivors to ride in. Nearly 100 wounded and shocked men.

As Gandalf pulled Shadowfax up, Faramir looked up to him:"Mithrandir!"

Faramir streered his horse through the crowd towards Gandalf.

„They broke through our defenced. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

„It is as the Lord Denethor predicted – long has he foreseen this doom!", Iorlas said.

„Foreseen and done nothing!", the wizard grumbled.

Faramir suddenly stared at Pippin. Gandalf read the surprise in his eyes.

„Faramir?...This is not the first halfling to have crossed your path.."

Faramir shook his head. „No."

Now the whole Oakenshield company was alerted and Pippin quietly said in disbelief:"You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

He nodded.

„Where? When?", Gandalf asked.

„In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf – they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

„...and then the Pass of Cirith Ungol.", Gandalf finished in shocked realisation.

„What does that mean? What's wrong?", Thorin asked.

„Faramir...tell me everything."

/

Arngeir slowly approached the couple standing in the middle of the Main Hall.

„I guess the time is right. You will now learn the last Thu'um which is necessary to reach our leader Paarthurnax high on top of that mountain."

Kaleas eyes shone brightly. „Let's go outside. I will show you the way you have to take."

Now Kalea and Ulfric followed Arngeir and the three other monks outside into the snowy inner courtyard. They walked up some steps and reached a gate.

„You cannot pass that gate without using the following shout.", Arngeir said and three of the monks called words that appeared on the stone on the ground.

Kalea stepped closer and read the words.

„That is Sky-Spring-Summer called the Clear Skies shout. Using that shout will help you to clear away the fog and the inclement weather on your way up to the peak."

Kalea turned around to face Arngeir:"Thank you for helping me."

„It was a pleasure to have you here, dovahkiins daughter. We wish you all the best for whatever your task will be to rescue your home."

Ulfric thanked him, too and together they stepped in front of the gate.  
„Use the shout.", Ulfric said and Kalea shouted:"LOK VAH KOOR!"

A loud bang could be heard and the fog disappeared. They walked on up higher and higher. Kalea using the shout from time to time.

After crossing a wooden swing bridge the snow was getting more and more.

Suddenly Kalea could hear a strange snapping sound. „OUCH!", she cried out and Ulfric turned around just to see an Ice Wraith attacking the girl.

„Kalea!"

He drew his sword and used his voice to attack the Wraith.

It was a hard battle but as he defeated the creature he turned around but could not see Kalea. „Kalea?!", he called.

The snowstorm was too thick, he could hardly see anything.

Kaleas arm had a little wound but it was just a brush. She got up on her feet, looked around.

„Ulfric?!"

„Kalea? Where are you?!"

She turned around, tried to see anything through the thick snowstorm. Suddenly she saw a shadow through the storm. And realisation came to her mind. This was exactly what she had seen in the mirror of Galadriel.

It was always the plan. It was her fate to walk this path. She could see the shadow coming closer, Ulfric appeared in front of her.

„Kalea!", he called and embraced her. He kissed her deeply. „Are you hurt?", he asked.

„No...i'm fine...", she said, still in awe.

He frowned and smiled. „Are you sure?"

„Yes...", she chuckled.

She took his hand and walked on higher up the mountain.

/

Anxious soldiers crowded around Gandalf on the battlements.

„Where are Theoden's riders?"

„Will Rohan's army come?"

„Mithrandir?"

Gandalf answered with a grim voice:"Courage is the best defence that you have now."

Inside the tower hall Pippin was dressed in over-sized armour and knelt before Denethor.

The hobbit said nervously:"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me."

„And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given...", Denethor said and offers his ring which Pippin kissed.

„Fealthy with love..."

Denethor gently raised Pippins head, his eyes met Faramirs.

„Valour with honour.."

Denethor crossed to a table, attendants begin to serve him a meal.

„...disloyalty with vengeance...", he mumbled.

He started to eat but continued:"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences; defences that your brother long held intact."

„What would you have me do?", Faramir asked.

„I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought – Osgiliath must be retaken."

„My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

„Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who sill has the courage to do his Lords will?"

Faramir finally realised the truth and quietly said:"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived?"

For a brief second, Denethor seemed to hesitate but then he coldly answered:"Yes, I wish that."

„Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead.", Faramir replied.

He bowed low to his father, then turned to leave, stopped and turned back again:"If I should return...think better of me, father."

„That will depend on the manner of your return."

He continued with his meal while Faramir exited.

Pippin watched the Lord eating.

„Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"

„Well...yes, at least, well enough for my own people...but we have no songs for great halls and evil times...we seldom sing of anything more terrible than wind or rain."

„And why should your songs be unfit for my halls, or for hours such as these. Come – sing me song!"

Pippin smiled, then his clear voice echoed through the vast hall.

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow to the edge of night_

_until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade:_

_All shall fade, all shall fade._

Pippin finished his bittersweet song, he looked up at Denethor who continued eating as if he has not sent his son to his death. Pippin turned away, his sorrow etched on his young face.

/

„Wait...", Ulfric stopped Kalea and looked at her.

„What is it?"

„Can you see this stone gate over there?"

She nodded slowly.

„That's the last gate..."

Realisation turned on her face.

„Are you ready to face a dragon?", he asked with a smile.

„Yes. Yes, I am ready."

He kissed her on the forehead and they walked on, Kalea using her shout one last time.

They moved on slowly, Kaleas heart racing.  
As they arrived a snow covered yard with a stone wall they could hear a sudden roar coming from above. Kalea looked up just to see a huge dragon flying in a circle and then slowly coming down to the ground. The ground was shaking as he landed and she was nervous as he was looking straight at her.

Ulfric took her by her hand and led her closer.

„Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax.", the dragon said in his very comforting voice.

„You...you are the one talking to me once.. you are the leader of the Greybeards?"

„They see me as master. Wuth, Onik...Old and wise. It is true I am old...Tell me. Are you ready for your journey?"

„Y-Yes, but...what is your plan?", the young girl asked.

„Drem. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov."

He looked closely at Kalea.

„By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um. Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin.!"

The old dragon turned to face the stone wall and shouted:"YOL-TOOR-SHUL!"

A stream of fire came out of his mouth.

Kalea looked from Ulfric to the wall to the dragon.

„The word calls you. Go to it.", Paarthurnax said.

Ulfric gave her an encouraging smile.

She walked up to the wall and read the word.

„A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do.", the dragon said behind her.

She turned around and walked closer to the dragon, still nervous.

Suddenly she could feel a wave of power coming from the dragon and entering her.

„Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as a joor, but as dovah!"

Kalea took a deep breath and used the shout she just learned before. A stream of fire came out of her mouth, surprising her.

„Aaah...yes! Sossedov los mul. The dragonblood runs strong in you. Just like your mother."

Now Kalea spoke again:"Speaking of my mother...we don't have much time. Please, tell me what is you plan for me? For my country?"

„Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Would you do anything to rescue your country?"

„Of crouse I would! I was on my way to help! You brought me here! I came up to this mountain! It was dangerous! Why do you think I've done this?!"

Now Paarthurnax swung up into the sky.  
„Wait! Where are you going?", she called but the dragon landed on top of a boulder right over that stonewall.

„I need to call for one other. We will need help. I am old. Drem. Patience, Kalea Dov."

Kalea walked up to Ulfric, took his hand, both waiting for what would happen next.

/

**Oooooh, cliffhanger :-D **

**But don't worry, I will update in the evening! :) **


	59. Chapter 59

**I just found this video today... it's so awesome, that girl has such a wonderful voice & I could listen to Ulfric all the time !Once again just add youtube in front of the link...if that's not working type in: Malukah feat. Ulfric Stormcloak - Age of Oppression and then it is the first video :)**

** watch?v=lObWM14kmNg**

**/**

Aragorn, Theoden, Eomer, Merry, Legolas and Gimli galloped into a vast camp beneath the cover of trees teeming with men, horses and tents.

Theoden acknowledged Grimbold, a marshall of Rohan, as he passed by a group of soldiers.

„Grimbold, how many?"

„I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord."

„We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden, King.", another marshall added.

Theoden smiled grimly as he rode on.

Aragorn joined Theoden on a bluff overlooking the encampment below.

„Six thousand spears...less than half of what I had hoped.", the king said quietly.

Aragorn turned to him.

„Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

„More will come."

„Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride."

Theoden realised what Aragorn was saying – no matter the numbers he must commit to war by the morning. He nodded.

Legolas and Gimli moved through the camp.

Gimlis eyes travelled to a row of ancient standing stones that marked the entrance to a road leading away from the camp and into the mountain.

„That road there...where does that lead?"

„It is the road to the Dimholt...The door under the mountain.", Legolas explained.

„None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil...", Eomer said.

Aragorn stood before the road as though transfixed. A horse whinnied and pulled at his ropes nervously.

„Aragorn! Let's find some food.", Gimli said. Aragorn casted another look back at the ancient standing stones before following Gimli.

/

In the night Aragorn had another dream of Arwen but suddenly he woke up, sword in his hand. A guard was in his tent. „King Theoden awaits you, my Lord."

Aragorn hurried towards Theodens tent and entered.

„I take my leave.", Theoden said, bowed slightly to the hooded figure and left, shot Aragorn a strange look as he goes.

The figure pulled back the hood to reveal Elrond.

„My Lord, Elrond."

„I come on behalf of one whom I love."

Elronds face was etched with pain.

„Arwen is dying.", he added.

Aragorns face went ashen.

„She stayed?", he asked.

„She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor."

Elronds eyes fell to the Evenstar which hung around Aragorns neck.

„The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn, the end has come."

„It will not be our end, but his."

„You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith – this you know – but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river."

Aragorn looked at Elrond in shock.

„A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They will be in the city in two days...You're out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

„There are none."

„There are those who dwell in the mountain."

„Murderers, traitors – you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no-one."

„They will answer to the King of Gondor."

Aragorns eyes fell to a plain black scabbard, which Elrond drew from beneath his robes.

„Anduril, flame of the West...forged from the shards of Narsil.", Elrond said quietly.

Aragorn took the sword, stared at it in wonder.

„Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil."

He drew the long blade from its sheath.

„The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

„The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth."

Elrond stared hard at Aragorn. „You won't be the only one of your fellowship that summons a deadly weapon against the orcs."

Aragorn frowned.  
„What?"

„You will see...", Elrond said with a light smile on his face, then he added:"Put aside the Ranger … become who you were born to be..."

/

„Ulfric, what is he doing?"

Paarthurnax had been silent for a while now.

„I guess he is meditating.", he answered quietly. She looked up at him.

„Meditating? Is he crazy? We don't have time for that!"

„Sshhh...something's happening."

Paarthurnax spread his wings, still sitting on that boulder. He craned his neck, head up to the sky and suddenly called:"OD-AH-VIING"!

Kalea looked frightened, her hand tight around his. Then she could see a light smile on Ulfrics face and soon a deep roar could be heard.

She could see a dragon circling the peak and landing on the yard. It was a red dragon. He looked up to Paarthurnax bowing his head as if greeting the elder dragon.

Then he turned to face the two human standing in front of him.

„Brit dovah. I awaited you.", the dragon said.

„Brit? What does that mean?", Kalea whispered to Ulfric who just chuckled. He whispered:"It means beautiful."

She looked surprised and then she smiled at the dragon.

„My name is Kalea Oakenshield."

„You are the Mon do Dovahkiin."

She nodded.

Now Paarthurnax spoke up again:"Odahviing is a fahdon, a friend, of your mother."

„And you will help me,too?", she asked the red dragon who looked at her with something that seemed to be a smile.

„Til los a grah wah zind!"

„What?", Kalea asked confused.

„Ah, I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. I said there is a battle to win!"

Kalea nodded slowly.

„But how? How will we go back to Middle-Earth?"

Now Paarthurnax climbed down the boulder to stand next to Odahviing. Kalea was a bit awestruck to see these two impressive majestic dragons side by side.

„Ulfric Stormcloak, I want you to climb onto Odahviing.", the elder dragon said and Ulfric turned to face Kalea one last time. He grabbed her by her shoulders and whispered:"Whatever happens next, I want you to know that I love you!" Then he pulled her into a deep, meaningful kiss. As they pulled apart she could only reply with:"I love you...take care!" He nodded and climbed up onto Odahviings neck, clutching on one of the dragons back-spikes.

„Now, Kalea Oakenshield. I want you to climb up onto my back.", Paarthurnax said in a low voice that was trying to comfort her.

She took a deep breath and Paarthurnax lowered his head and she climbed up on his neck, also clutching on one of his spikes.

„Saraan uth...I await your command, as promised.", Odahviing said.

„Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?", Paarthurnax asked.

Kalea nodded with a determined smile and said:"Yes. Let's fight for freedom!"

Both dragons swooped up into the sky, circling around the peak and starting off to a place unknown to Kalea.

/

„And just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn looked at Gimli – grateful for his courage but determined to go alone.

„Not this time..this time you must stay, my friend.", he said.

„Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?", Legolas said, leading his horse already saddled.

Gimli stepped closer to Aragorn. „You might as well accept it – we're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn shook his head, smiled his acceptance.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli disappeared into the shadows of the mountains. The Rohan Soldiers murmured among themselves. „What's happening?"

„Where is he going?"

„Lord Aragorn!"

„Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

„He leaves because there is no hope.", Gamling said quietly.

Theoden moved forward.

„He leaves because he must!", the king said.

„Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor.", Gamling said.

„No, we cannot...But we will meet them in battle, nonetheless.", Theoden answered.

The three figures made their way up a gloomy canyon, shadowed by black fir trees. The shadowed ridges of the Dwimorberg Mountain rose before them.

„What kind of an army would linger in such a place?", Gimli grumbled.

„One that is cursed...Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor...to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled...vanishing into the darkness of the mountain...and so Isildur cursed them – never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge.", Legolas explained.

Within the walls, a creepy dark door gaped like a mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved above its wide arch.

„The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut.", Legolas translated.

„I do not fear death.", Aragorn said and walked into the blackness.

Legolas quickly followed.

Gimli left alone, he hesitated, struggled with his fear.

„Well, this is a thing unheard of...An Elf will go underground when a dwarf dare not. Oh I'd never hear the end of it! My father will smash me and King Thorin will abandon me!"

He plunged into the tunnel behind the others.

/

Back in the camp Theoden strode through the camp, Eomer at his side.

„We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight.", the king said.

Merry, preparing a little pony with a saddle and supplies was wearing an oversized helmet and Rohirrim clothing. He looked nervous and excited.

King Theoden broke away from a column and rode up to Merry.

„Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc.", he said gently.

„All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!"

„It's a three day gallop to Minas Tirith. None of my riders can bear you as a burden."

„But...I want to fight!"

„I will say no more!"

King Theoden wheeled his horse away.

Merry was bitterly disappointed. He stood, head down – a tiny dejected figure – as the mighty Rohirrim on their large horses rode by. A jangling sea of helmets, shields and banners.

Suddenly Merry was plucked off the ground. A soldier had snatched him by the collar and plonked him down on their saddle.

Merry twisted around, looked up at the soldier. Beneath a helmet and mail hood was Eowyn, disguised as a man.

„Ride with me.", she said grimly.

„My Lady!"

Merrys face looked excited under his cape.

Eomer shouted above the din:"Move out – move out!"

„Ride! Ride now, for Gondor!"

/

Thousands of Orcs continued moving relentlessly foward towards the walls of Minas Tirith.

A guard yelled down from the parapet above the huge wooden gate. „Open the gate! Quick!"

The huge gate swung open and revealed Faramirs badly wounded horse, dragging Faramir behind. Both the horse and Faramir were impaled with orc arrows.

„Lord Faramir!"

As catapults were prepared Gothmog rode through the ranks of orcs looking towards the city with a grim face.

Iorlas and other soldiers arrived at the citadel with Faramirs unconscious body on a stretcher. The Oakenshield company and Pippin followed them.

Denethor emerged from the tower hall towards his son.

„Faramir!"

He bent to the stretcher bearing his son.

„Say not that he has fallen...", Denethor whispered.

Thorin could feel his heart sink as he was thinking about Kalea. She was still not in Minas Tirith and somehow he was thankful for that. He didn't want her to be in that uprising battle of the city. Maybe she really made it back to Rivendell or even home.

„My son is dead. My line is ended!", Denethor cried out.

Mona had run to Faramir and bent towards him. She touched his forehead.

„He's alive!"

„The house of stewards has failed!", the Lord still not listeneing.

„He needs medicine!"

„My line has ended."

„Lord Denethor!", Mona called out more urgently.

Denethor slowly turned away, walking as if in a trance.

He had reached the edge of the courtyard and stared in shocked disbelief at the vista spread out below. Also Thorin turned to him, his face blankly in shock.

The whole orc army had been in front of the city. Nearly a hundred thousands orcs were spread out across the Pelennor fields like a sea of black ants. Trolls were loading the catapults with rocks.

Battering rams and siege towers were hauled on chains. Thousands of flickering torches gave the army the look of a moving city in the murky Mordor twilight.

Denethor struggled to regain the power of speech.

„Rohan has deserted us!"

A huge boulder smashed into the wall of Minas Tirith.

„Theoden's betrayed me!"

Another boulder smashed into a balcony full of civilians.

Confusion and panic spread amongst the soldiers.

Denethor screamed in panic:"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

Gandalfs staff smashed into the back of Denethors head. He grimly swung his staff again, clubbing Denethor to the ground.

The wizard turned around and addressed the soldiers:"Prepare for battle!"

Then turning around to Thorin:"All of you!"

Thorin nodded.

„Get your weapons! We will fight tonight!"

The whole company cheered and prepared for the fight.

/

**Just a little chapter before I go on tonight. **

**:-)**


	60. Chapter 60

**This will be now most about the battle, Frodo&Spider...but I promise another nice cliffhanger at the end. Oh, I hope you like my little mix up to put in some of the Oakenshield Company from time to time :-D**

**/**

Suddenly 9 Nazgul dived out of the dim sky, clad in battle armour.

The soldiers threw themselves down as the Nazgul zoomed overhead, emitted their piercing shrieks.

Gondorian soldiers ran for shelter in panic, covering their ears.

Pippin cowered,too.

„Stand to your posts! Do not give in to fear. FIGHT!", Gandalf rallyed.

Mighty wooden catapults positioned within the walls of Minas Tirith were fired.

The Nazgul circled low over the city, like vultures seeking doomed men's flesh. Soldiers were plucked into the air by the shrieking Nazgul and dropped to their deaths hundreds of feet below.

Towers and buildings were destroyed. Chaos all around the city as soldiers, women and children dodged falling masonry.

„Arrows now!", Thorin bellowed and the Gondorian soldiers as well as Kili sent a rain of arrows at the approaching towers and trolls.

„Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!", Gandalf instructed loudly.

But it was too late. The towers reached the walls, their doors crashed down, released orcs directly onto the lower levels.

As the Orc swarm from the tower, Gandalf realized Pippin has come down from the citadel.

„Peregrin Took – go back to the citadel!"

„They called us out to fight...", the hobbit said. He looked stunned as a huge orc leaped towards him. Thorin intercepted the beast, striked it with his sword Orcrist.

„This is no place for a hobbit.", Thorin said. He continued cutting through the attacking orcs with ease. Behind him, an orc prepared to cut down Gandalf but Pippin instinctively slashed his sword at him.

Gandalf turned on Pippin, smiled despite himself.

„Guard of the Citadel, indeed. Now, back up the hill – quickly! Quickly!"

„Come on, I will guard you!", Mona called and pushed Pippin up to the Citadel, killing some orcs on their way using her voice and her sword.

/

Gollum led Frodo up a long ravine between columns of torn and weathered rock.

Ahead was a great grey wall. Frodo reacted to the foul stench coming out of the black tunnel leading into the mountain.

„What is this place?", the hobbit asked exhausted.

„Master must go inside the tunnel.", Gollum said.

„Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to go."

Gollum sensed his plan unravelling. Everything depended on Frodo going inside the tunnel.

„It's the only way. Go in or go back."

Frodo stared into the darkness.

„I can't go back.", he mumbled under his breath.

Drawing a deep breath, Frodo followed Gollum inside the tunnel.

He nearly gagged.

„What's that smell?"

„Orcses filth! Orcses come in here sometimes.", Gollum lied.

They continued on, deep into the dark tunnel. Frodo was feeling his way in the dark, followed the sound of Gollums scampering.

„Hurry.", Gollum whispered in the dark.

Frodo followed the sound of Gollums voice. He was very tired.

„This way."

He could not see Gollum in the murky tunnel.

„Smeagol!"

„Over here."

Frodo slipped as he tried to follow the voice. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself but quickly yanked it away. Strands of a white thread stuck to his hand.

„It's sticky...What is it?"

Gollum was nowhere to be seen, only his voice echoed back down the labyrinth of tunnels:"You will see...oh,yes...you will see."

Frodo froze.

„Smeagol! Smeagol!", he called nervously.

No answer, no echo, not even a tremor in the air.

„SMEAGOL!", he panicked now.

He realized with horror that Gollum had deserted him.

„Sm...", he whispered breathing hard. Passed all manner of creatures, trussed up in evil web-like material.

A bubbling hiss could be heard. There was a creaking as some great jointed thing moved with slow purpose in the dark. Frodo began to run in blind panic.

He was running blindly. He fell, trapped in the sticky substance which clinged to him. As he lay on the ground, unable to move, a voice came to him as if from a distant memory.

„_I give you the light of Earendil – our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."_

He fumbled in his jacket, fear grew in him. He pulled out the glass phial, his gift from Galadriel, and held it aloft.

„Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!", he said with a stronger voice.

The phial flickered kindled into a silver falme. A bright radiant starlight.

The light instantly revealed a huge loathsome spider towering over Frodo.

She hissed at the light. Calling up all his remaining strength and resolution, Frodo forced his legs to move. He backed away, kept his eyes on the spider.

It crawled slowly towards him, then, with sudden hideous speed, she attacked.

/

Back at Minas Tirith, night fell over the city.

Flaming missiles rained down on the city.

Grond thudded against the gate, sent a vibration running through the city. Gandalf, sitting on Shadowfax, led several hundred Gondorian foot soldiers down through the street.

„To the gates! Man the gates!"

Thorin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin wanted to run,too but Gandalf called them back.

„I don't want you at the front line. Secure the city!"

The dwarves hesitated but then they backed away, securing the inner parts of the city.  
„Dori, Nori...go get Ori out of here!", Thorin called.

„Where? Where is he safe?", Dori asked concerned.

„Up to the Citadel! Bring him up there! Mona will be there,too! She'll take care of him!"

The three of them went up to the Citadel.

Pippin watched as Faramirs unconscious body was carried on the stretcher by Denethors servants led by Denethor himself. It had the atmosphere of a funeral.

The procession entered a wide vaulted chamber.

The lantern light threw great shadows upon the shrouded walls of a wide vaulted chamber. Row upon row of marble tombs were visible in the dim light. Upon each tomb lay a sleeping form, carved in stone, hands folded.

Denethor spoke in a hushed voice:"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn – like the heathen kings of old!"

The servants placed Faramirs body on a stone table in the centre of the chamber. They stood, heads bowed as mourners beside a bed of death.

Denethor turned to them. „Bring wood and oil.."

/

BOOOM! The gate splintered under Gronds mighty weight. Behind the gates the Gondorian foot soldiers were fearful.

Gandalf rallied the line of bowmen as they waited in front of the great doors. Their courage wavering with each crashing blow.

„Steady! Steady!", the wizard commanded.

Suddenly the fearsome head protrudes into Minas Tirith.

„You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground!"

Within moments the gate was smashed and giant cave trolls entered into the first circle of the city, under the archway that on enemy had ever passed.

„FIRE!", Gandalf yelled.

Rows of archers fired off a volley of arrows but the trolls continued to smash the soldiers with their giant clubs. Orcs swarmed through the opening and the pitched, hand to hand battle spilled into flames and blackened, smouldering buildings through the streets of Minas Tirith.  
With a roar, Gandalf led the counter attack on Shadowfax, followed by several hundred Gondorian foot soldiers.  
Thousands of orcs swarmed in through the city gates … the first level was breached.

„Kili! I want you to climb up where the beacon is, stay there and try to fire as many arrows as possible!", Thorin called out.

Fili wanted to follow but his uncle stopped him. „I need you down here..."

The young one nodded and turned around, attacking the approaching orcs. Balin and Dwalin were fighting side by side. So did Bofur and Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Bifur. Dori, Nori and Ori were up at the Citadel trying to find a safe place for Ori for he is not that good in sword fighting and his slingshot would have no power in that battle.

/

Frodo had managed to escape the tunnel. He started climbing a stone staircase that climbsed through a narrow pass. Tall peaks raised on either side, like pillars holding up a sagging sky.

Ahead was the summit of Cirith Ungol and an orc watchtower. A faint light glowed from within the stone tower, the path over the summit was in full view of the orcs.

Frodo stayed close to the rock wall, masked by shadows.

Behind him, the spider appeared again. With hideous stealth, she followed Frodo.

He slowly climbed the stone stairs, his gaze and concentration on the orc tower. Behind him, the spider lurched into a horrible scuttle down the sheer rock face.

Frodo suddenly sensed the lurking malice, he spun around. Before he could react, the spider viciously stabbed Frodo in the neck with her monstrous abdominal stinger.

Frodo instantly went limp. The spider catched him as he fell, she quickly started weaving cobwebs around him. With great dexterity, she tumbled the little hobbit over and over in her legs, binding him in web from head to toe.

Suddenly the razor shard edge of a sword appeared in front of her.

Samwise Gamgee stood before the giant spider – Sting clutched in one hand, the shining phial in the other.

„Let him go, you filth!", he grumbled nervously.

The spider hissed at Sam, dropped Frodo. He rolled down the stairs in his web cocoon.

„You will not touch him again!"

Sam moved forward, a fell light in his normally friendly eyes.

„Come on and finish it!"

Sam swung the small sword, slashed upward.

The spider hissed and reared above Sam, her stinger dribbled with venom.

Sam ducked inside the arch of her legs and stabbed Sting into one of her eye clusters.

She screamed, her mandibles trashed wildly, green ooze trickled from her wounded eye.

With hind legs, she picked Sam off the ground and tossed him backwards. Sam landed heavily and she pounced.

She heaved the great bag of her belly high above Sams head. As she splayed her legs to drive her huge bulk down on him, Sam lifted the elven blade above his head, held it with two hands.

Sting slide into the spiders soft underbelly. A shudder ran through her. Jerking and quivering, she crawled to her hole, left a trail of green-yellow slime. She squeezed down the hole and disappeared. The sound of her bubbling misery faded.

Sam raced to Frodo.

„Mr Frodo!"

He ripped cobwebs away from Frodos head. His face was deathly pale.

„Oh no! Frodo! Mr Frodo! Wake up!"

Frodos head rolled lifelessly in Sams arms.

„Wake up...don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up!", Sam whispered desperately.

Sam laid his face on Frodos chest, weeping softly.

Stings blade suddenly glowing blue!

/

From the shadows Pippin watched, aghasted, as Faramir was laid on a funeral pyre.

Denethor kissed Faramirs sweating, fevered brow.

„The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning...already burning!", Denethor said.

Bundles of dried firewood was being stacked around Faramirs body.

Mona entered the hall, followed by Ori.

She rushed forward, desperately pulling the firewood away.

„He's not dead! HE is NOT dead!", she yelled.

Denethor grabbed her by the collar and roughly carried her towards the door.

„No! No! He's not dead!"

„Go and fight out there, woman!"

He threw her outside. Ori and Pippin still inside, watching that scene with wide eyes.

Denethor slammed the door shut.

„Pour oil on the wood!", he ordered.

Mona raced down the steep streets, passed soldiers running back from the burning city. Great balls of fire were hurtling through the air. The city was in chaos.

She looked up to the beacon tower to see Kili firing his arrows. He seemed to be safe up there for once.

„Gandalf?!...Gandalf!", she yelled trying to push her way through the fleeing soldiers.

„What are you doing out here?", Thorin stopped her, pushed her into a safe passageway.

„I need to find Gandalf! The Lord is going to kill his son!"

Thorins eyes widened.

They both looked towards Gandalf who was calling:"Pull back to the second level! Hurry! Get the women and children out of here – get them out!"

Mona and Thorin desperately pushed against the tide of soldiers retreating from the fighting.

As orcs ran through the streets, Men, women and children flee.

„Fight! Fight for your lives!", Gandalf yelled.

Suddenly in the midst of the battle, Gandalf turned. Shrill and clear came the sounds of distant horns. War horns of the west...Rohan had come!

Gothmog turned at the sound of the distant horns.

6000 horsemen, led by Theoden and Eomer, stepped up to the skyline.

Minas Tirith lay less than a mile away, down a gentle slope. Over fifty thousand orcs were swarming around the base of the city thick black smoke belched from within it.

Merry blanched with fear. Eowyn put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

„Courage, Merry...courage for our friends.", she whispered.

On the battle field Gothmog walked among his troops.

„Form ranks you maggots! Form ranks! Pikes in front, lanced behind."

The orcs prepared for battle.

Theoden gallopped in front of his army, issuing urgent order to his captains:"Eomer! Take your Eored down the left flank. Gamling! Follow the King's banner down the centre! Grimbold, take your company right after we pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!"

He rode to the front of his army. He rose in his stirrups, tall and proud, yelled in a clear, loud voice:"Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

A ray of sunlight escaped through the black clouds, bathed the Rohirrim in golden light. Weapons and armour gleamed as 6000 horsemen held their spears aloft.

Below, on Pelennor Field, the orc kneel and raise their lances in readiness.

Eowyn, her arm around Merry before her:"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you."

Merry looked in shock.

As Theoden rode past the ranks of soldiers he ran his lance along their spears. The noise echoed through the ranks as the weapons of other riders clattered in response.

„Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin and the world's ending!", Theoden called.

He faced the enemy yelling:"DEATH!"

„DEATH!", came from his riders.

All the horns of the Rohirrim bursted blast upon blast as the rider moved off, a great wall or horses and spear points, built up to a gallop like a rising tide, as they charged towards the orcs.

Orc archers fired into the thundering Rohirrim, orc spears lowered then suddenly the Rohirrim crashed into the orcs and the sound of hacking, slashing swords and clashing shields filled the air.

/

„Gandalf!", Thorin yelled at the wizard.

He wheeled around on Shadowfax.

„Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!", Mona said breathless.

Gandalf pulled her onto Shadowfax.

„Come! Quickly!"

They left Thorin standing alone, he continued fighting now side by side with Dwalin and Balin.

Denethor stood on the table astride Faramir, poured oil over his own head. It ran through his hair and down his face, quickly soaking his robes.

Faramir, his eyes flickered open. As he tried to focus through his delirium, oil splashed onto his chest and face.

„Set a fire in our flesh!", Denethor called.

Bundles of oil soaked wood were stacked all around them.

Servants were holding flaming torches, awaiting their orders. Denethor nodded to them. The servants approached the pyre, torches held firmly.

Pippin and Ori still watching in silence, confused and shocked.

Suddenly Gandalf and Mona bursted into the hallows, astride Shadowfax.

„Stay this madness!", the wizard yelled.

The fearful servants backed away from the pyre.

With a roar, Denethor snatched a flaming torch and hurled it at the Pyre.

The pyre ignited.

Gandalf galloped toward the pyre, knocked Denethor to his feet. Mona leaped from Shadowfax onto the burning pyre.

With a desperate strength, she pushed Faramir off the burning pyre they tumbled down the bundles of wood, onto the floor. Mona, Ori and Pippin doused flames on Faramirs clothing.

Denethor screamed with rage.

„No! Do not take my son from me!"

He leaped across the pyre, ripped and tugged at Mona. Fire quickly spread up Denethors oil soaked back as he hauled Mona off Faramir.

Shadowfax reared up and stroked at Denethor who fell back onto the pyre.

He looked into his sons eyes for a brief moment sanity returned.

„Faramir...", he whispered as flames began to engulf him.

Gandalf pulled Pippin and Ori to safety, they looked in horror as Denethor suddenly lurched off the pyre. Now a screaming, unguided ball of flame, he ran across the chamber, disappearing out of the door.

„So passed Denethor, Son of Ecthelion.", Gandalf said grimly.

/

„Drive them into the river!", Eomer called.

Theoden stood proud in his saddle, yelling to his riders. „Make safe the city!"

Then his look of joy turned to horror.

Across the vast sea of battle came 20 Mumakil. Massive elephant-like creatures, each carried a war tower, packed with Haradrim Archers.

Theoden circled amongst his riders. „Reform the line!"

They moved back into line.

„Sound the charge!", he said to Gamlin and then with his sword raised:"CHARGE!"

The riders charged towards the line of Mumakil!

The Mumakil bellowed as they were goaded into war, driven mercilessly by their brutal Haradrim masters. They lumbered into the sea of men, crushed riders and horses beneath their massive feet. Their spiked tusks swung wildly, sweeped and impaled riders.

Eowyn and Merry were thrown from their horse.

/

A rabble of orcs were clustered outside the sixth gate as trolls pounded on its wooden doors with huge hammers.

The wood splintered, the doors were near breaking point.

Gandalf, Pippin and the Oakenshield company sat on stone steps. All covered in sweat and grime, bone-weary from fighting, spirits and hearts bruised.

Pippin looked towards the wooden gates at which a number of soldiers continued to build a barricade.

„I didn't think it would end this way...", Pippin said quietly.

Gandalf looked at the small hobbit.

„End? No, the journey doesn't end here.", he said gently, his eyes now drifting over each of the company.

They looked at him questioningly.

„Death is just another path, one that we all must take."

Gandalf looked down to see Pippin looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

„The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass...and then you see it...", he broke off, lost in reverie.

„What, Gandalf? See what?", Pippin asked.

„White shores...and beyond...a far green country under a swift sunrise."

Pippin stared up at the old wizards face, softened, quiet and full of peace.

„Well, that isn't so bad.", the hobbit said quietly, could feel a hand on his shoulder, aware that it was Monas. She had been to her own countries afterlife once, not as a dead woman but she knew what Gandalf was talking about.

„No...no, it isn't.", Gandalf said.

All their faces turned as the wooden doors shuddered under another blow.

/

The battlefield was in chaos as Mumakil decimated the valiant Rohirrim. Theoden tried to rally his men amid the sea of crying men and neighing horses.

„Rally to me! To me!", Theoden yelled.

Suddenly the Witch-King swooped down his his Nazgul scooped up Theoden and his horse. They cartwheeled into the air and land in a heap. The horse was dead, Theoden lay dying beneath it.

A sudden roar could be heard from the distance, the Witch-King swooped up in the air again, wheeling around trying to locate where that sound was coming from. Once again a roar could be heard, followed by another one. The whole battlefield fell deadly silent. The city fell silent. Riders, archers, orcs, men, dwarves...all looked up into the sky.  
Two huge shadows appeared above the city coming from behind the mountain, flying over the battle field.

Mona immediately got on her feet. Her heart racing, a wide smile on her face.

„DRAGON!", soldiers called in fear but it was Mona now calling:"Don't fear them! They're here to help!"

Everyone was looking at her, confused.

She turned around to face her family. Her eyes met Thorins.

„Kalea...she's back."

/

**DUMDUMDUUUUUUM :-D **


	61. Chapter 61

**I will change the Theoden scene just so you know^^**

**If you want to see a drawing of Mona go on my profile, there is a link :-) A Kalea drawing will be up sometime soon,too! :-)**

/

Thorin got up on his feet. „What? Where is she?"

Mona pointed up into the sky, he followed her gaze and his eyes widened. He could see a figure sitting on the back of the grey dragon.

„And there's Ulfric!", she called out pointing at the red dragon. „That was the plan! Now we have a chance to win this fight!"

Paarthurnax and Odahviing both let out a stream of fire, raining down on the orcs who were still shocked.

Suddenly the Witch-King attacked Paarthurnax. The dragon let himself drop to the ground. „Kalea, get off!", he roared and she jumped down from his back. The dragon swooped up into the air again, facing the flying beast the Witch-King was sitting at. It was a hard sky-battle and Odahviing let Ulfric down to help the elder dragon. More and more Nazgul came to help the Witch-King. While they battled Kalea ran up to Theoden.

Suddenly the beast landed on Theodens dead horse. „Feast on his flesh!", the Witch-King hissed. The beast opened it's wicked jaws but Kalea stood before the beast.

„I will kill you if you touch him!"

The Witch-King laughed.

„Do not come between then Nazgul and his prey!"

The beast lifted Kalea from her feet.

Suddenly with a mighty sword blow the beast's head was severed. The huge creature crumpled to the ground, vast wings out-stretched, sent the Witch-King sprawling.

The Witch-King rose out of the wreckage, tall and threatening.

Kalea stood before him, the beasts blood dripped from her sword. With a shrill shriek of hatred, he knocked her backwards with his mace.

Stunned, Kalea tried to stand and got hit once again with another crippling blow.

„KALEA!"

That was Ulfric but he could not reach her for there were too many orc attackers between him and her.

The Witch-King laughed once again as he smashed his mace downward. Kalea tried to block the blow but her shield shattered into many pieces.

He towered over her, raised his mace for the killing blow.

/

An orc commander hurried on to the Anduin river docks, close to the city. Large black shadows slide across the docks, as sailing ships approached.

A sinister black ship glided into the docks while 9 other corsair ships followed behind.

„Late as usual! Gett off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing!", the orc commander bellowed.

Aragorn leaped from the leading ship and charged across the docks, roared at the top of his lungs. He was followed by Legolas and Gimli. Surprised Orcs backed away to see those three charging towards thousands of them.

„Plenty for the both of us. May the best dwarf win!", Gimli called.

The army of the dead suddenly leaped straight out of the sides of the ships. They charged across the surface of the water with frightening speed, overtaking Aragorn.

The orcs screamed at the sight of 5000 spectral warriors.

The warrios swarmed into the flank of the orc army. With a raging blood-lust, the undead climbed over the top of each other to try and reach the enemy, created a kind of rolling mountain of ghouls that sweeped all before them away.

The orcs had no defence as their weapons could not make contact with the ghosts.

/

Merry was laying on the ground. He looked around to see the Witch-King standing over Kalea, pulled her to her feet.

„No man can kill me...die!"

Merry drove his sword into the back of the Witch-Kings knee. His sword bursted into flame and his arm was shot with pain.

Kalea struggled to her feet, pulled off her dark hood. Her long black her tumbled onto her shoulders.

„I am no man!", she grumbled and with her last strength, she thrusted her sword into the Witch-Kings face. Her sword shattered into many shards.

The Witch-King toppled back dead, a black ooze leaked from his robes and armour. A shuddering cry, faded into a shrill wail passed with the wind.

Aragorn and Legolas battled the orcs. Legolas jumped onto the back of a giant Mumakil bringing it down. He landed on his feet in front of Gimli.

„That still only counts as one!", the dwarf grumbled.

The Mumakil reacted with terror as spectral warriors climbed up their sides, routing the Haradrim from their war-towers. Orcs fled in their thousands. The terrified Mumakil trampled them in their panic to escape.

The Army of the dead swarmed over the city, routed the orcs.

Kalea was breathing hard, kneeling on the ground. Merry crawled closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a tired but triumphatic smile.

Both could see Eowyn crawling to where Theoden laid, mortally wounded.

He looked up at her, his breathing shallow, his vision clouded.

„I know your face...Eowyn.", he gasped weakly.

She smiled down at him as she gently stroked his face.

„My eyes darken..."

„No...I am going to save you."

„My body is broken...you have to let me go.", he said clutching her hand.

„No.."

He touched her tear-stained face.

„I go to my fathers...in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed."

Theoden was dying.

„Eowyn?"

He died, she broke down, sobbing. All around was a vista of defeat.

The Pelennor Fields were strangely silent. All orcs have fled. The Nazgul were defeated by Paarthurnax and Odahviing.

Mona and Thorin both running out of the city, the whole company right behind them.

„Kalea?"

They all called her name, looking around concerned. The two dragons circling above a fixed point and Mona ran towards it.

„Kalea? Kalea!", she could see her daughter still kneeling now holding Eowyn in her arms, trying to comfort her.

„Mom?"

The girl looked up just to be embraced tightly by her mother. Then her father pulled her close to his chest. He pressed his face in her hair mumbling:"I missed you so much...so much..." Tears of joy ran down all their faces.

Suddenly Kalea pushed away from Thorin, looking around very concerned.  
„Ulfric? Where...where is he?"

They all looked around, trying to locate him but he was nowhere to be seen.

„No...no...where is he?", she was nearly breaking down and Mona remembered her own reaction back in Mirkwood as she had lost Thorin for a while. She could see it in Kaleas face, something had happened between the two of them during their abscence.

„Brit dovah...", Odahviing suddenly let himself drop to the ground, Paarthurnax next to him.

Mona gave both of them a thankful smile.

„Paarthurnax...where is Ulfric?"

The old dragon turned his head a bit and her eyes followed his gaze. She froze, she started to shiver. „NO!"

She ran up to his body laying on the ground, he was badly hurt.

„No...Ulfric...no, please...", she sobbed, shaking him.

They all walked up to her, Thorin tried to get her away from him but she clinged to Ulfrics body.

„Kalea...", Mona tried but then saw a little move of Ulfrics hand.

Kalea looked at him, smiled and patted his cheek. „Ulfric...open your eyes..", she whispered and slowly his eyes opened to look at her.

He gave her a tired smile. „Kalea...you..."

„Sssh...don't speak...you're hurt. We have to bring you to the healing halls.", she said and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Thorins eyes narrowed but he stayed silent as he could feel Mona taking his hand, shaking her head a little bit.

Pippin, in his Gondorian armour, looked around at the devastion. His eyes full of sadness. They suddenly fixed on something. He ran through the ruin of the battle towards a small figure slumped on the ground.

„Merry?"

Merry stared unseeing at Pippin. Horror and shock erased all other memories from Merrys mind. Tears fell down Pippins face as he looked on his friend.

„Merry...it's me, it's Pippin."

„I knew you'd find me. Are you going to leave?"

„No Merry, I'm going to look after you."

Pippin covered Merry with a blanket.

/

Sam was confronted with the sight of over 50 slaughtered orcs and Uruk-Hais, strewn over the courtyard of the watch tower, where two orcs had brought Frodo.

He pounded up the staircase and suddenly paused. Several Uruks were running down towards him. He gripped Sting and continued charging up. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The four Uruks saw a huge distorted shadow on the wall in front of them. They turned around and fled in terror back to the top of the stairs.

Sam appeared and before the Uruks could fully regain their wits he slayed three yelling:"That's for Frodo!", killing the first.

„And for the Shire!", killing the second.

„And that's for my old Gaffer!", killing the third.

Sam ran into the tower.

Frodo struggled against his bonds, as the orc climbed back into the room with vengeance in his evil eyes.

„Stop your squeaking you dunghill rat!"

He grabbed Frodos hair and pulled his head back, exposed his neck. He pulled out his sword, ready to cut his throat.

„I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

Suddenly the orc gasped as Sting was rammed into his back by Sam.

„Not if I stick you first!", Sam grumbled and the orc fell dead.

„Sam!", Frodo called in joyous disbelief.

„Oh Sam, I'm so sorry...sorry for everything."

Sam quickly cut Frodo free.

„Come on.", Sam said.

„It's too late. It's over...they've taken it. Sam...they took the Ring!"

„Begging your pardon, but they haven't."

Sam pulled the ring from his pocket.

„I thought I'd lost you so I took it...only for safe-keeping."

Frodo looked at Sam amazed, his eyes dropped to the ring.

„Give it to me."

Sam hesitated, tension instantely built between them.

„Give me the ring, Sam."

Sam seemed strangely reluctant.  
„Sam! Give me the Ring."

Sam dropped the ring into Frodos palm.

Frodo sagged in relief, he put the ring back around his neck.

„You must understand...the ring is my burden, it will destroy you, Sam."

He looked at Sam, pain in his eyes.

Sam looked down at Frodo, his plain hobbit face full of compassion. Sam's resolve hardens, a new strength took hold.

„Come on, Mr. Frodo, we'd best find you some clothes...you can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin."

/

The wounded soldiers had all been taken into the city of Minas Tirith.

Paarthurnax and Odahviing both resting on the mountain.

Kalea got just some bruises and was sitting at Ulfrics bed for hours.

Thorin was watching her from the doorway. Mona walked up to him. „I don't like what I see...", the King mumbled.

„They had been together for quite a while. She is worried about him..."

„Haven't you seen how she looked at him? And now she is sitting at his bed for hours!"

Suddenly Fili and Kili appeared behind them, looking into the room.

„Thorin...do you know what I see?", Fili said quietly.

„What?"

„I see the exact same thing Kili and I saw when we arrived in Rivendell for the first time 15 years ago."

Thorin and Mona watched them with a confused look in their eyes.

„The day you got bitten?", Kili said to Mona.

„Yes?"

„We have seen you...Thorin you were sitting at her bed for hours,too! You've rescued her, sat at her bed, held her hand, slept next to her bed until she woke up again."

„That was completely different!", Thorin grumbled.

„No, it wasn't. You fell in love with Mona!"

„But Kalea is too young!"

„Now...here are the facts: you are nearly 200 years old...dwarven years...Mona how old have you been the day you arrived here? 22, right?", Fili started to explain. Mona just nodded silently.

„So, you have an age difference of nearly 180 years! Now Kalea is 15...how old is Ulfric?"

Mona had to think about that. „I guess in his 40s, mid 40s."

Kili chuckled. „There we have a difference of 25 years."

Thorins face went blankly. „Are you saying I am over reacting?"

„Of course you do, that's normal.", Fili chuckled.

„But she's my little girl..."

„She's my little girl,too.", Mona said. „But I guess IF they are in love...we can do nothing against it."

„If he touched her...", Thorin grumbled.

„Then it is also not to change..."

„You're fine with that?", Thorin looked at Mona.

„I don't know...in the end I am fine if she is happy."

Now Thorin fell silent, left them all alone.

Mona sighed, stepped into the room to talk with Kalea.

/

Frodo and Sam were now dressed in foul-looking orc gear.

They turned east and walked over the summit of Cirith Ungol into Mordor.

Suddenly they stopped dead staring ahead. Mount Doom 50 miles away. Across the barren Gorgoroth Plateau – the mountain was erupting streams of ash and lava high into the air, lighting the low cloud blanket of Mordor with a flickering orange wash.

With immense trepidation, Frodo and Sam headed down the steep path into the dark kingdom.

Two tiny figures in the darkest landscape. Before them lied the plain of Gorgoroth. Their eyes were drawn to the ominous silhouette of Mount Doom.

„We did it, Mr. Frodo. We made it to Mordor."

Frodos eyes travelled down towards the hundreds of fires which glowed on the plains beneath them thousands upon thousands of orcs were encamped there.

„There are so many of them...so many. We'll never get through unseen.", Frodo said quietly.

Their eyes were drawn to a dark looming shape. Barad-Dur, a red light seemed to sweep across the plain.

„It's him – the Eye!", Frodo said in terror.

Sam could not see what Frodo saw. Gently, he urged Frodo on.

„We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's just make it down the hill for starters."

/

„Kalea, sweety?"

The girl looked up to her mother. Mona smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

„Mom...I don't want him to die..."

Kalea let herself sink into Monas arms, tears ran down her cheeks.

Mona stroked her hair, placed a kiss on her head.

„What happened to you?", she asked quietly.

Kalea sobbed and whispered:"He..he saved my life...in the woods, there had been all these ugly creatures. The day Frodo left us. We were looking for you but could not find you and so we've been on our way to Minas Tirith. But suddenly we reached a forest that was not on his map. Next thing I know was waking up in...in...Skyrim."

Mona heart started to beat faster. „And you travelled to High Hrotghar?"

The girl nodded. She told her the whole journey.

„Kalea...may I ask you something?"

„Sure..."

„Do...do you...", she sighed, „do you love him?"

Kalea looked a bit ashamed and nervous.

„There is no need to lie..."

Now Kalea looked back to Ulfrics sleeping figure and she smiled. Mona knew that smile very well.

„Yes, I do love him, mom."

„And have you...?"

„Mom!"

Mona chuckled. „Fine, I won't ask anymore...I just take this as yes."

The girl blushed and avoided her mothers eyecontact.

„I will leave you alone now. Gandalf wants to talk with us."

„Mom?"

„Yes?"

„I'm happy to be back again."

Mona smiled and kissed her forehead.

„I love you."

„I love you,too."

/

Gandalf stood in the tower hall.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Oakenshield Company appeared.

„Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

He turned to face them all.

„If Sauron had the ring, we would know it.", Aragorn said.

Gandalf was still troubled, still worried.

„It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrounding."

Gimli sat insolently on the seat of the steward.

„Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?", he said.

The wizard looked across at him. His face ashen.

„Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I have sent him to his death."

Aragorn turned around suddenly. „No."

Gandalf looked up sharply at Aragorn.

„There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

„How?", Mona asked.

„Draw out Sauron's armies...empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.", Aragorn explained.

At this, Gimli choked on his pipe. Eomer stepped forward.

„We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms."

„Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

„A diversion...", Thorin mumbled.

Gandalf spoke in a low tone to Aragorn:"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

„Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?", Gimli said and earned a look from his father.

„We will go with you.", Bofur said.

„No...you will all stay and secure this city. Just in case. And you have to take care of your princess now.", Gandalf said and Thorin nodded. He wanted to take very much care of her. His thoughts rushing towards Ulfric and Kalea. Somehow a bang of jealousy caught him. Mona could see his eyes darken again and she pulled him away from the rest of them.

„Thorin...I want you to forget about Ulfric ONE moment...", she hissed and he looked at her surprised.

„Did you talk to her?"

„Yes..."

„What did she say?"

Mona sighed. „Okay, I don't want to hear it now...", he said and kissed her deeply. He looked her in the eye after pulling apart and whispered:"All that matters is she's back alive."

/

**Not the best chapter I guess :-( **

**I try my best with the next one! **


	62. Chapter 62

**WOW! Nearly 100 reviews! Thank you all so so much! **

**Am glad you still like my story even if it is soooo long :-D **

**This will now be just a little chapter, am quite tired but I just wanted to write this. Next will be longer again, I promise! :)**

**/**

Aragorn rode at the head of a column of 500 foot soldiers from Rohan and Gondor, led them from the ruins of Osgiliath. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry and Pippin rode directly behind him.

They could see the mountains of Mordor ahead of them.

Great armies of orcs and Uruks streamed across the plains from Mordor at night.

Frodo and Sam, still disguised in the orc armour, slided down scree bank and land on the road below, their attention was fixed on the plain below. Thousands of orcs could be seen marching away from Mount Doom.

„Look, the Orcs! They're moving off. You see, Mr. Frodo...some luck at last."

They moved on across a hellish dry landscape of twisted volcanic rock and steaming fissures.

Forty miles away, Mount Doom rose out of the plain. Its feet founded in ashen ruin, its huge cone rose to a great height, where its reeking head was swathed in cloud.

Aragorns force of 500 approached the great Black Gates of Mordor. He positioned his troops about half a mile from the gates.

Frodo slumped against the rock, he tried to drink from his water bottle but found it empty.

„Take mine...there's a few drops left."

Frodo gratefully took a small sip from Sams bottle and handed it back.

„There'll be none left for the return journey.", Frodo said.

„I don't think there will be a return journey, Mr. Frodo.", Sam replied softly.

There was a moment of eye contact between them as they acknowledged what lies ahead.

Sam offered Frodo his hand and pulled him up.

/

„Kalea he wakes up!", Barbas came running towards the girl who was standing outside overlooking the battlefield.

She followed the dog inside the healing halls, entered the room.

Ulfrics eyes opened slowly as she was next to him. She took his hand, smiled at him softly.

„Welcome back...", she whispered and gave him a loving gaze.

He tried to sit up but she pushed him down again. „No, stay calm, everything's gonna be fine."

He looked around. „Did...did we win the fight?", he coughed and looked at her again.

„Yes...at least this one. Now it's Frodos turn. I am sure he will manage the last part of it."

„Your parents?"

„They are outside in the city, helping the citizens."

„Do they already know about us?"

She chuckled. „My mother, yes. And I am sure my father knows it,too. But he said nothing...yet."

Ulfric tried to give her a smile but his shoulder started to hurt and he grimaced.

„What's wrong?", she asked concerned.

„My shoulder...it...it just hurts a bit."

She carefully pulled away the tunic at his shoulder to look for his wound. It was a deep cut but it was healing pretty good. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on it. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly they could hear someone clearing his throat and Kalea shot back to look at her father standing in the doorway.

„I...am sorry to interrupt but Kalea, I want to talk with him."

The girl was worried because of Thorins calm reaction. Something was not right with him.

She slowly left the room and Thorin closed the door behind her. Then his eyes narrowed and he stepped towards the bed.

He looked down to Ulfric, still with a very dark look on his face.

„What's wrong with you?", he suddenly asked.

Ulfric frowned. „What? What do you mean by that?"

Now Thorin was walking around, circling the bed.

„First you came to this land to help us kill a dragon. You've just been a spectral ghost back then. And then you come back 15 years later as a fully alive man? And now you try to take my daughter?"

„Take your daughter? Thorin Oakenshield, I rescued your daughter many times during this long and exhausting and dangerous journey. Something YOU obviously could not do! Who was it saving her life back in the woods? It was YOU she was calling for but you didn't hear her! It was ME!"

Thorin could feel a wave of deep hatred and anger washing over him.  
„You tell me I'm a bad father?", the dwarven king growled, on the edge of taking his sword and killing that man.

„That's not what I meant to say. What I wanted to say is that...oh by Akatoshs sake I love your daughter! I can't help it! It just happened! We cannot control who we fall in love with! I am sure you know that very well!"

Thorin stopped walking around and shot him a look. „She is my little daughter..."

„But she is old enough to love."

„NO!"

„Thorin..."

But Thorin was not able to listen to him anymore. He stepped towards the bed and clinged to Ulfrics tunic, their faces very close.

„If you hurt my daughter...I will kill you!"

„Dad!"

Kalea had entered the room just to see her father right over Ulfric.  
„Kalea, it's fine...", Ulfric said and Thorin stepped away from him.

„I have to talk with you...NOW!", the girl bellowed at her father and they left the room.

They walked outside stepped into fresh air. Suddenly Kalea spun around and started to yell:"YOU are SO embarrassing!"

Thorin stayed silent.  
„I love this man dad. And you can't take this love away from me."

Now he stepped closer to her. They just stared at each other for a while and Kalea could see all the emotions inside his eyes. „Oh dad, I love you...I really do...you're still the most important man in my life and you will always be...but I love Ulfric...can't you understand this?"  
She had fallen into his arms, he embraced her tightly and pressed his face into her hair. Then he said:"You are the most important thing in my life besides your mother... I just don't want you to get hurt."

„I know, Daddy..."

„But I...I do understand that you have to make your own...experiences. It's hard for me, but maybe...somehow...I might accept it."

She looked up at him and smiled. A warm feeling crept up in Thorins chest as he saw the relief in his daughters eyes and he pulled her to his chest again.

/

At the Black Gate of Mordor everything was quiet. There was no sign of the enemy.

„Where are they?", Pippins asked warily.

Gandalf nodded at Aragorn.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer, Merry, Gimli and Pippin gallopped towards the Black Gate. They pulled up less than fifty yards from the towering gates.

Aragorn moved his horse foward.

„Let the lord of the Black Land come forth, let justice be done upon him!"

From behind the huge gates, the terrifying chanting and the clanging of the armour of thousands could be heard. With the eye of Sauron sweeping the plains around them, Sam got to his feet.

The black gate opened. Saurons army of 300,000 orcs marched out.

„Pull back! Pull back!", Aragorn called and they backed towards their small army as the orc masses slowly marched toward them.

Behind them, the eye of Sauron was directed to them.

Frodos eyes opened with a start.

„It's gone, Mr. Frodo."

He crawled toward Frodo.

„The light's passed on, away towards the north...something's drawn it's gaze."

They staggered to their feet and moved off.

/

The massive orc army marched towards Aragorns men.

They started to waver as the orcs encircled them. Some men were backing away, losing their never.

Aragorn gallopped in front of his army.

„Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan!...my brothers!"

He seemed to fix each and everyone of his men with his eyes.

„I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Man comes crashing down...but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth..I bid you stand!"

Aragorn held Anduril aloft.

„Men of the West!"

Gimli surveyed the army of Mordor.

„Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

„What about side by side with a friend?", Legolas said quietly.

Gimli looked up into the eyes of Legolas, with whom he had shared so much. The gruff dwarf smiled quietly.

„Aye – I could do that."

Legolas dropped his hand on Gimli's shoulder, slowly they turned and faced the enemy together.

/

**Like I said just a little chapter! **

**But I wanted to put in Aragorns speech here for this is one of my favorite movie/book-speeches! **

**And I hope you liked the Thorin & Ulfric part. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Waaah thank you all sooo much for your support! Can't thank you enough :-D **

**And I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter! **

**/**

Frodo and Sam were climbing the face of Mount Doom.

The landscape was violent. Red heat hissed out of fissures, the rock was jagged, razor sharp ash blankets the land.

Red lightning forks across the sky with a deafening crack.

Frodo and Sam's feet dragged across the ash. Their lips were parched, sweated, dusty faces.

Frodo tripped and fell face-first into the dust, Sam dropped beside him.

Aragorns army was now totally surrounded by 300,000 orcs, poised for the order to attack.

Frodo slowly lifted his head and looked up. He looked straight up the steep slopes of Mount Doom. A huge mass of ash and slag and burned stone. He started crawling on his hands and knees. He hauled himself a few pitiful feet before slumping in the ash.

Sam crawled to Frodo who lied slumped against the rock-face. He turned him over, held him in his arms.

„Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? It'll be spring soon, and the orchards will be in blossom; and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket; and they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields; and eating the first of the strawberries with cream.", Sam said softly and looked down at Frodo. „Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Frodo shut his eyes, his breath came in gasps. Then he whispered weakly:"No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food; nor the sound of water; nor the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark." Then he raised in panic. „There's no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see it with my waking eyes."

Sam looked at Frodo with grim determination.

„Then let us be rid of it – once and for all! Come on, Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you...but I can carry you! Come on!"

With that, Sam lifted Frodo on to his shoulders and started to climb Mount Doom. His plain hobbit-face grew stern, almost grim as the will hardened in him.

/

Mona was outside on the battlefield, Paarthurnax and Odahviing standing in front of her.

„I'm so thankful that you brought my daughter back.", she said.

„Dovahkiin, your daughter is as strong as you and she learned fast.", Paarthurnax said in a soft tone of his voice.

„So it's true? She's able to use her voice?"

„Yes, she learned four Thu'ums."

Mona smiled.

Now Odahviing turned to her and looked at her closely. „Not only her voice is strong. Her love for you, her parents, is the strongest I have ever experienced."

„What about Ulfric?", she asked.

„That...is as strong as the love between you and your husband.", Paarthurnax said with that typical dragon-smile.

„I just hope that Thorin will accept this.", she mumbled.

„He will...", Paarthurnax said and turned to face the city.

„When will you leave us?", Mona suddenly said with a sad tone in her voice.

„We will leave you as soon as we brought you back to your kingdom.", Odahviing said and Mona looked surprised.

„You will...you will take us home?"

Paarthurnax nodded slowly. Tears came up in her eyes. At least their way home would be safe now.

She hugged them both.

/

Aragorn and Company wathed as they were surrounded by the tide of orcs. Aragorn raised his sword in a broad sweep as he walked forward and turned to face the others. Quiet resolve was written on his face as he looked into the eyes of the remaining members of the fellowship.

„For Frodo...", he said softly.

Aragorn turned, sword raised, and charged forward. There was a moment of silence, no-one else moved but suddenly a shout went up.

Pippin and Merry charged forward. The rest of the men followed. Aragorn crashed head on into a line of orcs. The blade of Anduril flashed as Aragorn hacked at orcs.

Sam staggered under Frodos weight, strong ash-laden winds were buffeting him as he slowly climbed Mount Doom.

Sam looked up – fearful the mountain could explode at any moment. Through the thick, fume-laden air a set of stairs could be made out.

„Look, Mr. Frodo! We're almost there!", he said with growing excitement.

Sam couldn't believe it. Relief and joy flooded through him.

„Clever hobbits to climb so high!", out of nowhere the figure of Gollum crashed into them sending Sam and Frodo sprawling.

Gollum pounced on Frodo, his fingers wrapped around his throat, snapped Frodos neck from side to side.

Frodo struggled to unlock the bony, white fingers around his neck but Gollums grip was too strong.

Kaleas face frowned and she looked into the distance, Thorin still with her.

„What's wrong?", he asked concerned.

„Frodo...something is wrong with him...he's in danger!", she said worried. Thorin embraced her again and whispered:"He'll make it. I am sure he will."

Gollums fingers tightened around Frodos neck, squeezed the life out of him.

WHACK! A rock connected with the side of Gollums head.

Sam jumped on the stunned creature. All the old hatred between Sam and Gollum boiled over as they fought. Sam fell back, Gollum bit at his shoulder. Sam pushed Gollum away with his feet, rolled to his knees, as Gollum charged at him.

Sam slashed out with Sting. He cut Gollum across the stomach. He staggered back, screaming with pain.

Sam looked around desperately for Frodo. „FRODO!"

But Frodo was gone.

/

The fellowship fought bravely as a hideous screen rended the air.

Gandalf looked up to a Nazgul diving straight toward him. His eyes flickered as a small moth fluttered across his line of sight.

Another cry rended the air as the giant eagle, Gwahir, smashed into the fellbeast, it's claws ripping into the hideous monsters neck.

Pippin looked up in the midst of battle. „Eagles...", he said disbelieving.

Above more eagles appeared. „The Eagles are coming!", Pippin cried out. The Eagles engaged the Nazgul.

Sam was gasping, his lungs exploding as he raced up the slopes of Mount Doom searching for Frodo.

He arrived at the stone doorway of Sammath Naur, leading into the mountain.

Sam staggered into it.

He flinched against the fierce heat blasting down the tunnel.

„Frodo!", he yelled and lurched forward.

The heat was almost unbearable. Sam could see Frodo in the distance.

„I'm here, Sam."

Frodo was standing on the edge of the crack of doom. A deep lave filled chasm, in the very heart of ancient Sauron's forges, the greatest in Middle-Earth.

The raging orange glare from the chasm turned Frodo into a black silhouette, standing tense and still.

He held the ring in his hand, he raised it, held it over the bubbling lava far below.

„Destroy it – go on! Throw it in the fire!", Sam yelled.

Frodo, a strange expression on his face.

„What are you waiting for? Just let it go!"

„Do it, Frodo...please...drop it...", Kalea mumbled into Thorins chest and he frowned but staid silent, continued stroking her hair.

Frodo pulled the ring close to his body as he turned to Sam.

He looked at him, the ring had finally taken him.

„The ring is mine."

Sam screamed as Frodo put the ring on and vanished.

„NO!"

With a storm of wings, the Nazgul wheeled around and hurtled towards Mount Doom. In the midst of the battle Gandalf realized that Frodo had been seen.

Sam was screaming for Frodo. Footprints moved across the ash covered cavern floor.

Suddenly Gollum smashed a rock down on Sams head, knocking him to the ground.

Gollum leaped on to the invisible Frodo. Gollum clawed frantically, rode on the back of Frodo.

Aragorn turned and was confronted by an armoured troll, wielding an enormous mallet.

Gollum suddenly lifted his hands to his face and bit hard.

Frodo materialized as he dropped to his knees, clutched his bleeding hand and screamed.

Kalea could feel a sudden pain in her hand and looked up again. „Frodo...", she whispered.

„Come on, I bring you back inside.", Thorin said and took her with him, brought her back to Ulfrics room. They entered and Ulfric could see sorrow in her eyes. But then Thorin sat her down next to Ulfric on the bed, he sat down in a chair next to it.  
„What happened?", Ulfric asked and Thorin watched him.

Mona now entered the room with Kili and Fili. „Is something wrong? We saw you hurrying inside. Kalea you're pale!", her mother said and sat down next to her, embracing her.

„Something happened to Frodo...", the girl whispered with tears in her eyes. Mona embraced her, Ulfric stroked her back, Thorin took her hand and Kili and Fili stepped closer. „Everything will be alright...", Mona whispered and Thorin added:"We're all there to protect you if necessary." His eyes rested on Ulfric and their eyes met for a split second and both nodded.

/

The fires below roared in anger, red light blazed and all the cavern was filled with a great glare and heat.

Gollum held the ring aloft, ecstatic. He danced gleefully, periously close to the edge of the chasm.

Aragorn and Legolas fell to the ground. Aragorn turned to see the huge troll feet moving closer, Legolas raced toward him.

„Precious! Precious!", Gollum danced around.

Frodo rose slowly, his eyes locked on Gollum. Time seemed to stand still as each regarded the other.

The ring glinted in Gollums hand, beautiful, powerful, evil.

Suddenly Frodo lunged at Gollum. He thuds into Gollum, lifted him off his feet.

They locked in struggle plummet over the edge of the chasm.

The huge foot of the cave troll landed on Aragorns chest. He stabbed at it but it was ineffectually. Gandalf was in despair.

Sam watched in horror as Frodo and Gollum disappeared into the chasm. He staggered over. Gollum fell into the crack of doom. Instantly engulfed in the churning lava.

Sam leaned into the crack of doom. Frodo clinged onto the rock face with his one good hand.

The caverns were shaking violently.

Sam reached for him but Frodo was too far down.

„Give me your hand!"

Frodo looked at Sam, his face impassive.

„Take my hand!"

Frodo struggled to reach Sam. He couldn't reah with his bleeding hand, and fell back, still clinging to the rock with his good hand.

„No!"

Frodo looked at Sam imploringly.

„Don't you let go! Don't let go! Reach!", Sam yelled.

Frodo reached up once more and this time Sam grasped his hand tightly.

The ring sat on the river of lava for a brief moment, then sunk away.

All eyes turned to Mount Doom as it was imploding.

The cave troll, with Aragorn at his mercy, was distracted by the sounds emanating from Mordor. He turned in terror and ran off.

The fellowship turned to watch as the massive dark tower of Sauron shook itself to pieces.

The black gates collapsed in a huge cloud of ash.

The orcs were fleeing in all directions as the very foundations of Mordor collapsed.

The company watched as Mount Doom exploded. The reason for their misery was clear. It was plain that Frodo and Sam could never survive the cataclysm.

Kalea looked up to face her family. „He made it...the ring...Sauron is destroyed."

They all smiled in triumph and she hugged Ulfric and kissed him, causing Thorin to look away still a bit uneasy watching this. Mona smiled at him and turned his face and kissed him deeply and full of joy.

„Wow...and what about us?", Fili asked and Kili chuckled and hugged his brother.

/

Frodo and Sam staggered out of the mountain, all around ash and molten rocks fell. The skies bursted into thunder, seared with lightning.

The screaming Nazgul fell from the sky in flames.

The ground was shaking so violently that the hobbits could barely stand.

Frodo stumbled, Sam helped him up and Frodo smiled. „It's gone...it's done.", he whispered.

Sam looked down at Frodo. Frodos face was at peace, his burden destroyed.

„Yes, Mr. Frodo. It's over now."

They crawled onto a rock as lava streamed towards them. In seconds their rock was an island in a sea of molten fire.

Frodo shut his eyes.

He remembered:"I can see the Shire...The Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalfs fireworks. The lights in the party tree."

„Rosie Cotton dancing...she had ribbons in her hair...if ever I was to marry someone it would have been her. It would have been her.", Sam sobbed.

Frodo glanced at Sam, he was weeping.

He wrapped an arm around Sams shoulder.

„I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee. Here at the end of all things."

/

Back in the healing halls of Minas Tirith.

Frodo's eyes fluttered open, he looked around slowly his eyes alight on Gandalf.

„Gandalf?"

The wizards face broke into a smile, then laughter as Merry and Pippin ran in, jumped on the bed and hugged Frodo.

Gimli and Legolas entered the room, their joy was plain. The Oakenshield company joined them, with Ulfric being next to Kalea. Her eyes met Frodos and they smiled. Then Aragorn entered the room. The Fellowship was complete again.

Finally Frodo's eyes fell upon a figure standing apart from the others. It was Sam. Their eyes met.

/

A few weeks later the city was restored and gleamed white in the bright sun.

The court of the kings was crowded with 4000 people cramming the wide path leading to the tower hall.

The crown of Gondor glinted in the brilliant sunshine as Gandalf placed the crown upon Aragorn's head.

„Now come the days of the King.", the wizard said.

Aragorn smiled up at him.

„May they be blessed.", Gandalf added softly.

Aragorn slowly rose, turned to face the crowd who cheered and clapped for their king.

The Oakenshield company stood a bit apart, Mona and Thorin standing close to each other, holding their hands. Ulfric and Kalea next to them.

„This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace!", Aragorn called and the cheers of his people were deafening.

Aragorn walked in slow procession down the white paved path as the crowd bowed their heads in respect to their new king.

He passed Eowyn and Faramir who bowed before him. Eomer stepped forward to bow in respect.

Trumpets sounded as a procession of Elves, dressed in shimmering silvers and whites, led by Legolas approached the king. Legolas gestured behind him.

Aragorns eyes scanned amongst the Elves. The ranks parted and revealed Arwen, eyes shining. Mortal now, but deeply in love, carrying the standard of Gondor. Aragorn kissed her.

Elrond looked on, his face broke into a smile.

Aragorn and Arwen embraced.

They walked through the crowd towards four small figures who stood nervously at the end of the avenue.

The four hobbits, dressed in their old clothes, clean and mended, bowed their heads.

Aragorn raised his hand and gestured to Kalea who was standing between Thorin and Ulfric. She was nervous, but stepped forward to stand next to Frodo. Mona looked at Thorin both smiling.

„My friends...you bow to no-one.", Aragorn said and dopped on one knee, knelt before the hobbits and the dwarven princess, his head bowed, followed by all assembled there.

Tears sprang into Frodos eyes. He clutched Sams shoulder and took Kaleas hand as 4000 people paid homage to the courage of four little hobbits from the Shire and a dwarven princess from Erebor.

Later the Oakenshield company and Ulfric stood outside on the now empty coutyard watching the sun setting.

Paarthurnax and Odahviing sitting on the mountaintop.

„You need to return home soon, my friends.", the old dragon said and they all looked up at him.

His eyes rested on Kili and the young dwarf frowned a bit, nervous because of the dragon facing him that much.

Mona stepped foward. „When?"

„As soon as possible."

„Why?"

Now both dragons looked at Kili, all the dwarves watched between them.

„Goraan Bormah...", Paarthurnax said softly and Monas eyes widened then looked at Kili with a wide smile on her face.

„What? What does that mean?", the young one asked curiously.

She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looked him straight in the eye.

„It means you'll be a young father, Kili."

/

**Now was that a surprise? :-D **


	64. Chapter 64

**Now just a little chapter. I have an idea for the next one so this is just a little „let's go home" chapter. And I can't help it, it will also be a romantic one again. ;-)**

**A big thanks to photogirl894, you're awesometastic! So if you want to read a wonderful story go and read her „Home is where the heart is" story! You won't regret it! :-)**

**/**

„I will be a father?", Kili looked surprised and amazed.

Paarthurnax lowered his head to watch him closely. „Do you want me to bring you home right now?"

Kili watched his uncle. He stepped closer to his nephew, pulled him into a tight hug and patted on his shoulder. „I am proud of you, Kili. Now go home. We'll come as soon as possible." Now Fili jumped at his brother. „I'll be an uncle!"

„You might go as well.", Thorin said with a smile on his lips. The two brothers climbed up onto Paarthurnax and the old dragon lifted up into the sky to head to Erebor.

„What will we do?", Nori asked curiously.

„I guess we should stay at least for two more days. Or do you want to go as well?", Thorin replied.

„No, not yet. Two days are fine. Will we fly with that dragon?", Gloin asked and pointed a bit fearful to Odahviing.

Mona chuckled. „He's a very nice dragon, don't be afraid."

„Yes, that's correct. Without his help Mona would have never defeated Alduin.", Ulfric said and Mona nodded at him with a smile.

„Now I remember. Odahviing was the dragon you captured and who brought you to this gate up in the mountains to reach that afterlife world of Skyrim?", Thorin asked.  
„Yes, that was me.", the dragon now answered and lowered his head as well so Mona could stroke his head. She took Thorins hand and placed it on the dragons skin,too. He was surprised how smooth the spot under the dragons head was and Odahviing enjoyed the stroking.

„Dad?"

He turned around to look at his daughter. She was looking at him with a light smile on her face.

„Can I go with Frodo to the Shire? Just for...for some weeks?"

Thorin was surprised. „Why?"

„I really want to see the Shire. Odahviing could take me there."

Kalea looked at him with puppy eyes and he had to chuckle. „I think it won't be wise to travel on a dragon to the Shire. You can go...but on a pony. And only if Gandalf will be with you."

„What about Ulfric? I won't need Gandalf if he's with me.", she said and looked up to Ulfric who just smiled a little bit.

Mona placed her hand on Thorins arm. She knew that he was still uneasy about all this even if he told Kalea it would be no problem. Thorin sighed. „Fine, you can both go. But remember...take care of her!"

„I am happy to be alive I won't risk getting killed again."

„It would even be more dramatic because you would get killed by the husband of the woman that killed you once.", Mona said and somehow they had to chuckle.

„So when will you leave?", Thorin asked

„As soon as the hobbits are ready to go.", Kalea said. „I guess I will go look for them and then I will know more about their plan."

She took Ulfrics hand and they went back into the city of Minas Tirith to search the hobbits.

/

Four hobbits, Ulfric and Kalea rode through a field of green grass towards a small town.

„Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey...we find ourselves looking upon a familiar sight...We are home.", Frodo said and Kalea smiled as she saw all those small hobbitholes with the round doors.

Hobbiton was bathed in a warm sunset as Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Ulfric and Kalea rode past Odo Proudfoot who shook his head at the strangeness of their appearance.

Later at night they were all sitting in the Green Dragon Inn and Frodo brought a round of drinks to the table.

The six friends looked at each other. Seated at a long table, they raised their glasses but Sams eye was suddenly caught.

Kalea watched him and could see a beautiful hobbit woman serving behind the bar.

Sam steeled himself and left to go and talk to Rosie. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Kalea and Ulfric exchanged smiles.

/

Back in Minas Tirith the dwarves packed their their bags because they were going to leave on the next day.

Thorin looked out of the window of his room, thought about his daughter. He was not aware of the door open and close and he winced a bit as Monas hands ran over his shoulders, down his neck and slowly hugging him from behind. Her hands found their way under his tunic and started to stroke his belly. He smiled and closed his eyes while she began to nibble at his earlobe. „This will be our last night at this place...", she whispered and he turned around to face her. His hands drove down on her and their lips met very passionately. He pressed against her and she let herself sink down on the bed.

She buried her hands into his hair, oh she loved his hair so much. He started to kiss her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and she could feel him grow harder. Soon his tunic dropped to the floor and she stroked his back and his shoulders.

He kissed her deeply and as he could feel her hands trying to open the button of his trouser he smiled. He pushed her hands away and put off his trouser.

Then he lowered onto her again, entered her and she dug her nails into his back. Both moaning. He was moving so passionately and tenderly and both found a wonderful common rhythm soon.

Mona could feel herself nearly on the edge and she kissed him and moaned into his mouth. It didn't take long and he came hard and his whole body was shivering. She could feel himself releasing into her and it felt so good.

He broke down on her, face buried between her neck and shoulder, both breathing hard.

Monas hands stroked his back, his hair and as he rolled on his back he pulled her close to him and she placed her head on his chest.

He kissed her on her head. „I love you...", he whispered.

„I love you,too.", she smiled.

He looked into her eyes, deep into her eyes. „After all this time?"

She smiled. „Always..."

They kissed again and drifted off to sleep.

/

On a beautiful sunny day, Sam and Rosie were getting married with their dearest friends gathered around them.

Rosie threw a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It was caught by Kalea who smiled in embarrassment.

She looked up to Ulfric who smiled to her and kissed her.

Soon after that day the couple left the Shire to rode back to Erebor.

/

**Okay, so like I said that's nothing big. **

**Next one will be a comedy chapter and I am sure you'll love it! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Oh I hope this chapter turns out to be what I was imagining :-D **

**/**

Kalea and Ulfric had been on the road for three days now and were riding along a huge field as they could hear the swooping of huge wings.

A shadow fell over them and as they looked up to the sky they could see Paarthurnax flying over them.

„What are you doing here?", Kalea asked as the dragon landed in front of them.

„Your father sent me to pick you up. Both of you."

„Why?"

„There will be a little festival in the city of Dale. He wants you to take part and here I am to bring you back in time."

„And what about the horses?", Kalea asked curiously.

„Don't worry they will find their way back.", Ulfric said and climbed down from his horse.

They took their bags, told the horses to go on alone back to Erebor and then they climbed up on Paarthurnax. The dragon lifte up into the sky and flew off towards the dwarven kingdom.

/

„Eowyn!"

Kalea embraced the blonde girl. „I am so happy about you having a baby with Kili!"

„Oh thank you, Princess. I can't wait for it to come. But it will last 7 months until it will be born. So we all have to be patient."

Kalea chuckled. „I am sure that Kili is not that patient, right?"

„No, he's too excited.", Eowyn laughed. Her eyes drifted over Kaleas shoulder and she excused herself.

Kalea frowned but then she could feel a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face her father.

„How was your trip to the Shire?"

Her eyes lit up. „It's such a beautiful place and I really love the mentality of the hobbits. Oh and guess what, Sam has married!"

Thorin smiled as he could see the joy and happiness in her eyes.

„It's good to see you had a good time there."

She nodded and smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself close to him.

He placed his hands on her back and placed a kiss on her hair.

„I'm happy to be with you again.", she whispered.

They just stood there like this for a while.

/

It was early in the evening as the whole group was meeting in Bofur and Bomburs Inn, the „DovahkiInn" in the city of Dale. The whole Inn was filled with beer, laughter, cheers and stories about great battles told by dwarves, men, elves. The destruction of the ring and the victory against Sauron was the highlight of the night.

And of course Kili being a father soon was one of the best things that could have happened in times like this. A new life would be born soon.

„Another round?", Bofur asked and Fili cheered. „Of course!"

They had a wonderful time and also Barbas had some fun talking with some of the Men who were really impressed by having a conversation with a talking dog. Mona was sure some of them were that drunk already that they seem to think of a hallucination.

It was getting later and later and Kalea could feel herself becoming too tired to sit up right. Mona walked up to her, Ulfric was nowhere to be seen. He seemed to be somewhere around with the warriors.

„Honey, are you alright?"

Kalea looked up to her mother and gave her a tired smile.

„No, I'm tired and nearly drifting off to sleep right here.", the girl said.

„I'm tired as well...come on, we'll go back home. Let the guys have some more fun."

Kalea got up and Mona put her arm around her daughters waist. They stopped at the table where Thorin was sitting with Dwalin and Balin. He watched his girls. „Is everything alright?", he asked.

„Yes, we're just very tired. We're going back home. You can stay if you want.", Mona said and he smiled. „I won't stay too long anymore. Be safe.", he said and kissed Kalea on her cheek and gave Mona a deep kiss. „Mom, Dad...please...", Kalea said and rolled her eyes. Dwalin chuckled.

They walked towards the door but then Kalea turned around. „I have to tell Ulfric that I'm leaving..."

„You just want to catch a goodnight kiss, right?", Mona chuckled and placed a kiss on Kaleas forehead as she was aware of her daughter blushing a bit.

„Fine, go look for him. I'll wait here.", she said and Kalea walked back to search the room. She found Ulfric in the middle of some Men warriors. He looked up to her and reached out for her. „There she is, the wonderful Kalea Oakenshield, Princess under the Mountain. Isn't she beautiful?", he said and Kalea was aware that he had some beer too much. She gave him a smile and said:"I'm tired. Mom and I will go back now."

„Oh no, don't leave me here alone..."

Kalea chuckled. „Well, you're not alone.", she pointed out to the Men.

Now he had to laugh. „Right...alright...be safe. Ah what am I saying you're strong and your mother is stronger." Kalea stroked his hair and laughed. Then he pulled her into a kiss. As they pulled apart he whispered:"I won't stay too long..."

„Have fun...", she said stroking his cheek and left with Mona.

/

Soon many of the Men and Elves left and Ulfric was sitting at one of the tables, in front of a mug of beer.  
„Enjoying yourself?", Thorin asked as he sat down next to Ulfric.

„Oh yes, it couldn't be better!", Ulfric declared. He took a sip of his beer.

Suddenly Thorin placed his arm around the other man's shoulder and pulled him closer. Ulfric looked at him, they both just stared at each other for some second. „You...", Thorin began and fell silent for a few more seconds. „You are a great man...you know...", he ended his statement and Ulfric frowned but broke out in laughter so did Thorin.

„Wha...what's so funny?", Thorin asked still chuckling slightly.

„I don't know...but hey you are a great man as well. I mean...YOU are a king."

„You could have been king,too..."

„Yeah...sadly your wife killed me.", Ulfric chuckled and Thorin nodded.

„How about...a drinking contest? Can you handle that?", Thorin suddenly asked. He was definately drunk already but dwarves can handle even more.

„I'm a Nord. Of course I can handle it.", Ulfric said.

„Alright alright...Bofur!", Thorin called out and his friend turned around and walked up to his king.

„Bofur...we'll need some mugs of beer...", Thorin explained.

„How many?", Bofur asked confused.

„Five!", Ulfric said.

„For both of us!", Thorin called.

„So ten mugs of beer? Are you sure?", Bofur asked again.

The two of them just nodded simultanously, Thorin still his arm around Ulfrics shoulder.

„Well then...", Bofur said, turned and walked away to get them their beer.

As he came back and placed ten mugs of beer on the table he said:"Thorin, are you sure you should do that? You're both already drunk enough."

„Aaah come on, let's have some fun!", Ulfric said and Bofur shrugged.

Now Thorin took his arm away from Ulfric and they took their five mugs of beer each.

„Who's gonna start?", Thorin asked.

„The king...", Ulfric chuckled.

Thorin took the first mug of beer and finished it. „Your turn!"

Ulfric took his mug and finished as well. „Whoa...that was good. And strong!"

„Well done, my friend! Now one more for me!", Thorin called and drank his second mug.

He watched the other man. „How about you? Still in for the second?"

Ulfric took his second and emptied it quickly. „Easy for me!", he chuckled.

They were both very drunk now.  
„I guess I'm out...", Thorin said.

„Alright...let's stop...we're both good in drinking right?", Ulfric said and poked his finger into Thorins shoulder.

They fell silent again.

„My daughter loves you...", Thorin suddenly said.

Ulfric chuckled and now it was his turn to place his arm around Thorin. „Oh she's a wonderful girl. I love her,too..."

„I m-may be drunk...but..."

„You will kill me..."

„Indeed..."

„She loves you...you're a greeaaaat father!"

„BUT!...am not ready to be a grandfather!", Thorin called out and stroked Ulfrics head.

„You won't be I promise..."

„I hope s-so."

The rest of the Oakenshield company was already gone and only Bofur and Bombur were left.  
„Thorin? You should both go home now. It's very late and you're both very drunk.", Bofur said and pushed them up from their chairs.

„Aye,we'll leave...", Ulfric said and was backed by Thorin who would have needed a back up,too but somehow they managed to leave the Inn.

Their arms were around their shoulders, and so they staggered through the main street of Dale.

„Hey! I really l-loooove your braids!", Ulfric suddenly said and flicked Thorins braids. „Alriiight...yours are fine as well...very fine...you made them by yourself?"

„Noooo...my father did...great man, he was...great man...indeed yes..."

Thorin laughed and they staggered on out of the city.

„When I first met you...oooh, I called you Thorin Grumpyshield to myself...can you imagine that? Oh I've never been so wrong...", Ulfric called out and squeezed Thorins shoulder a bit.

Halfway between Dale and Erebor they stopped to look up at the sky.

„Skyrim's nightsky is mooore beautiful than this one...what is that?", he pointed at a small light.

Thorin chuckled. „It's a matter of fact that this...is a firefly."

They looked at each other. Both bursting out into laughter.

„Wow...now that you say that..I can see that,too."

Ulfric turned around.

„You..you know that this is not the way back to Erebor, right?", Thorin asked amused.

Ulfric stopped and turned around sluggishly. „Of course I knew that. I was just...I...testing you!"

„Testing me?"

„Yeah and guess what?"

„What?"

„YOU PASSED!", Ulfric called out loud pointing at Thorin.

Thorin placed his arm around Ulfrics shoulder again and they staggered on very slow.

As they reached the stairs up to the accomodation hallway of Erebor they stopped.

„Think we can manage that stairs?", Thorin asked a bit concerned.

„Aye, I'm gonna push you and...and you're gonna pull me up."

They both chuckled. „Ssshhhh...", Thorin placed a finger on his lips. „Don't make so much noise!"

„You're the one speaking!"

„Stop!"  
„You,too!"

They fell silent and started to climb the stairs as silently as possible.

„We made it!", Ulfric said in a happy tone as they reached the top of the stairs.

They walked towards a door and Thorin opened it.

Both of them staggered inside and Thorin pushed Ulfric down on the bed. „S...sleep now!"

„That is not...my room..."

„Neither is it mine but...we-we need to sleep.", the king said and let himself drop down on the bed.

„I won't give you a good night kiss, alright?", Ulfric said chuckling and Thorin just slapped Ulfrics arm a bit.

„Ouh..."

„Ssshhh..."

Silence fell over them and soon they drifted off to sleep.

/

**Aye, I hope you enjoyed this! **

**I will write the wake-up scene in a next chapter! :-D **


	66. Chapter 66

„Mom! Mooom!"

Mona woke up with a start as she heard her daughter calling. „Kalea? What's wrong?", she called and the door opened and the girl entered her parents bedroom.

„Mom, Ulfric seems not be back,yet!"

Mona turned around just to see that Thorin obviously was not yet back,too. They exchanged a worried look.

„Wait...", Mona said, got up and dressed herself.

They walked down the hallway and entered the dining hall.  
„Bofur! What happened last night?", both of them called out simultanously.

He looked up and now all eyes drifted between him and the two women.

„Uhm...what exactly do you mean?"

„Thorin didn't come back..."

„And Ulfric,too!"

Now both Bofur and Bombur started to chuckle.

„What's so funny?", Kalea asked a bit angrily.

„Well, the two of them had a little...drinking contest. And we had to push them out of the Inn. They were very drunk and could hardly walk a straight line.", Bofur chuckled.

He stopped chuckling as he saw two pairs of green eyes looking at him with anger.

„I-I guess...I mean...", he stammered.

„You left them alone? Drunk?", Mona was very angry.

„I am sure they are somewhere sleeping."

Mona turned around and Kalea followed her mother.

„Mom, what if they had a fight..."

„We'll go out and search them."

/

Thorin woke up slowly. He opened his eyes but had to shut them immediately. His head was pounding and he had no idea what happened the last night.

He could feel a warm body next to him and he had seen a glimpse of blonde hair in the short moment before. He seemed to be in his bed, Mona still sleeping. He turned around and placed his arm around the other body whispering:"Wake up, my love." And then he placed a soft kiss on the others neck. The body next to him moved around and as they opened their eyes they jumped away from each other, both dropping out of bed.

„Ouh..."

„Damn..."

The two men got up slowly, watching each other.  
„What...happened last night?", Thorin growled.

„I have no idea...but you kissed me a moment ago...", Ulfric said and could see Thorins eyes narrow.

„THAT never happened! We won't talk about it anymore and we will NOT tell anyone about this. If I hear anything about this from my wife or my daughter...you're dead and no-one will ever find your body!", the King grumbled and walked out of the room just to bump into his wife and daughter.

„Thorin!"  
„Dad!"

He looked surprised and closed the door behind.  
„You slept in there?", Mona asked.

„Yes...It seems that I didn't find the way back to our bedroom...", he said trying to look as blamelessly as possible.

„Where is Ulfric?", Kalea asked and watched her father carefully.

„Ulfric? He...he must be somewhere around I guess..."

„You didn't fight, did you?", Kalea continued to ask.

„No...I have to admit we had been too drunk to walk straight...it was not possible to fight..", he tried to chuckle but he could see that Mona was watching him the whole time. 'Oh no, she knows something...', he thought and tried to avoid her eyecontact.

„Kalea, honey, I am sure that Ulfric is in one of the rooms around trying to sleep. Why don't you go have breakfast. He will be with you again soon.", Mona said and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. Kalea wanted to contradict her mother but then she turned around and walked away, still a bit concerned but at least her father was back so Ulfric had to be somewhere near,too.

As soon as Kalea was out of sight Mona turned to face Thorin. „You tell me what happened...now!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her away from the door, just to be sure. She frowned but didn't say anything. They walked to their bedroom at the end of the hallway.  
„There is nothing to talk about...", he said as they entered.

„Nothing to talk about? Oh wait, how about you start with that stupid drinking contest? Oh yes, I know about that, I talked to Bofur!", she said angrily.

Thorin sighed and sat down on the bed. This was their first angry argument ever and he never thought there would be something like this between them.

„I drank too much beer...then I had a conversation with Ulfric...somehow it ended in a drinking contest. It was not my intention to harm anyone."

„What happened after Bofur pushed you out of the Inn?"

He looked at her, trying to find the right words.

„I...I backed him, he backed me and together we walked out of Dale and back home."

„And you fell into a random bed...but where is he?"

She started to walk up and down the room.

„You know, Kalea is very concerned. She loves that man..."

„I know that very well..."

„So?"

He didn't say a word.

„Thorin if you've been with him the whole time..."

„We shared a bed...", he quietly said, more like a whisper.

She stopped walking around and turned to look at him.

„What? What did you say?"

He barely could look at her.  
„I said we..we shared a bed. He's in that room you found me..."

„Wait a minute...", she walked closer to him and had to bit back a smile.

„You two...drunk as hell...shared a bed?", she chuckled a bit as she saw him embarrassed. She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her.

„You know how funny that is, right?", she said and he gave her a tired smile.

He didn't expect her reaction to this as her lips crashed onto his, pushing him down on the bed.

„What...what about...", he tried to say but he pushed that aside and concentrated on his wife.

/

Ulfric sneaked out of the room and entered Kaleas bedroom to find it empty. He placed his furcoat on the bed and left the room to search the princess.

He found her in the dining hall alone. „There you are!", she got up and embraced him happily. She kissed him. As she pulled away she watched him. „What happened to you? Where have you been?"

„I was drunk and...I...I...fell asleep in another room...", he stammered.

„Did you fight with my father?"

„What? No!"

She frowned.

„What happened?"

„Nothing...I'm hungry...", he tried to change the topic and walked toward the table and started to fill his plate with lot of food.

She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck from behind.

„Your clothes smell exactly like my fathers clothes...that's new.", she said and he stopped with his breakfast and was frozen for a second.

„Yes, that might be because...he backed me last night..."

„So so..."

She started to nibble at his neck and he placed his plate down and turned around to pull her on his lap.

„I guess you'll be dead if my father could see us now...", she giggled and he whispered:"You have no idea how many times I heard that I get killed..."

„What do you mean?"

He fell silent again.

„Ulfric.."

Her green eyes watched deep into his.

„Your father told me yesterday if I make him a grandfather now he would kill me...and this morning he...", he stopped talking, realized what he was going to say.

'Now am definately dead...'

„This morning? You've seen him?"

He tried to look away but she placed her hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her.

„Maybe?"

„Tell me what happened..."

He sighed.

„But you have to promise that you will tell no-one that I told you this. Especially not your father and also not your mother."

„Please tell me..."

„Promise..."

„Alright, fine...I promise your dark secret will be safe."

He shifted a bit, placed his hands on her waist.

„I woke up in a bed this morning. Next to your father..."

Kalea just looked at him.

„He must have thought I was your mother...he woke me up with a kiss on my neck from behind..."

She couldn't hold it back any longer, she bursted into laughter. Her head fell against his shoulder and she laughed even more.

He was embarrassed but tried to chuckle, too.

As she looked at him again she said:"Are you making fun?"

„I hope it would be..."

She kissed him.

„That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. What...what happened after he realised that it's not my mom he was kissing?"

He told her what had happened. „Well and then he told me I should not tell anyone, especially not you and your mom. If I do so he would kill me and my body would never be found again."

She chuckled again.

„I just can't believe it. I thought you two would have started a drunken fight outside and be hurt or even worse. But am glad that you just slept if off peacefully."

She climbed down from him and whispered:"Eat now...you'll need your power later." And with that she left him alone in the dining hall.

/

**I decided to write the situation between the couples first before I add some awkward moments between Thorin and Ulfric later :) **

**Hope you like it! **


	67. Chapter 67

**I'm not sure if this will be a good or bad chapter...am trying to put in some awkward moments but mainly some romantic/sexy moments between some protagonists and I just want to say it will be very sexy and a little bit detailed but I hope you like it ... ;-)**

**Have fun!**

**/**

„What was that for?", Thorin asked trying to catch breath again as Mona broke down on him.

„It was just too...arousing...to see you that embarrassed...", she said stroking his hair. Now he chuckled. „Thank you for taking advantage of my misery...", he teased her.

She placed a kiss on his chest and rolled down from him.

„Do you think Ulfric is already awake? Oh, wait...of course he is.", she laughed and he grumbled.

„Sorry...", she said trying to stop chuckling and stroked his head again.

„You deserve to be punished for that...", he said with a smirk and grabbed her and started to tickle her.

/

After finishing his breakfast Ulfric left the dining hall just to bump into Thorin and Mona. He had no idea that Mona knew about last night and so he tried to act as normal as possible. „Good Morning.", he mumbled and avoided Thorins eyecontact, so did Thorin. Mona had to bit back a smile and watched the two of them.  
„Well...we...need to...have a nice day.", Thorin said and took Monas hand. He wanted to walk past Ulfric and Ulfric wanted to walk past him but both of them took the same side and repeated this twice and Mona could barely hold back a laugh. Finally they managed to walk past each other and as soon as the couple entered the dining hall Mona bursted out in laughter.

„You two are just too cute!", she chuckled and kissed Thorins cheek. He just grumbled and they sat down at the table to start breakfast.

„Do you think Kili will marry Eolyn?", she suddenly asked and he looked up.

„He loves her, they get a baby...I am sure that he is trying to propose to her. He's just too inexperienced so maybe he will ask for help. And I am sure that he will ask you."

„Me?"

„He loves you, you're a woman...he might think you have some special tactics how to propose to a girl so she says yes."

„You didn't need any special tactics...", she said.

„That's because our love is special."

„And Kilis not?"

„I didn't say that...but you can't deny that our love...it's...there are no words to describe it.", he said with shiny eyes.

She leaned in closer and kissed him.

/

„Kalea?"

Ulfric entered the girls bedroom to find her standing at the window, dressed in a light blue dress. Her long black hair falling over her shoulders and as she turned around he nearly gasped. Those wonderful green eyes seemed to shine even more brighter than normal.  
He was unable to move, to breathe, to react. His eyes just rested on her face, her body, her hair. She smiled and slowly aimed towards him, moving like a wildcat.

He wanted to place his hands on her waist but she gently pushed them away and whispered:"It's my turn now..."

Ulfric didn't know what she meant but then he thought back to their first time back in Skyrim, and a light smile turned on his lips.

She slowly moved behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist. She started to kiss his neck softly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her soft lips on his skin. Her hands slided down to his hips as she continued to brush light kisses along his neck. As he reveled in the feeling a soft moan escaped his lips.

She turned him around and they met in a long slow deep kiss. His hands framed her face as the kiss continued. Her hands pulled him tight against her. He could feel her soft body fitting perfect against his hard and muscular body.

As she broke the kiss he slided his arms around her, kissing her neck as she had kissed his. But then she softly pulled away from him, led him to the bed and both sat down on it. She placed her hand on his leg as she leaned over and kissed him again. Her lips opened slightly as she slowly traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, drawing his into her mouth as she slided her hand along his stomach.

Then she pulled his tunic off and it dropped down on the floor. She climbed on top of him, her mouth moved from his lips to his neck. Slowly kissed and nibbled his skin. His hands running through her hair as she kissed her way to his shoulder. His sighs only excited her more and she lowered her mouth to his again, kissed him slowly, passionately as his hand slid down her back.

Slowly he ran his hands up her thigh and she undressed herself just wearing a bra and a wonderful pair of panties. She started to kiss his chest, let her tongue run over his chest, playing around his naval and finally reached the button of his trouser. Suddenly she got up and opened the button and put off his shoes and the trousers. He just watched her while she climbed back on top of him. He helped her out of her bra and she leaned down closer so he could caress her soft breasts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin. Her hand caressed his shoulder as he tasted her skin.

Then she softly pushed him away, giving him a teasing smile. Her hand slid down his chest again and to the band of his shorts and slid them off. Her lips started to move over his chest and down his stomach. He closed his eyes. She leaned over him and took his full hardness into her hand and slowly began to move her hand up and down.

As she watched his face their eyes met and it nearly pushed him off the edge to see her green eyes resting on him still like a wildcat playing with her prey.

She lowered her mouth and closed her lips around him. His breath catched and his hand found its way to her hair. She moaned as she felt him getting harder in her mouth. His hips began to move slowly. She slid her mouth off him and he pulled her up to kiss her. A deep and passionate kiss. She let herself fall down on her back and pulled him over her. He settled between her legs, allowing her to feel how much he wanted her before gripping her hips and sliding in, slow and deep. Her groan made him push harder. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he began to slide in and out of her. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips as he started to thrust into her faster and harder. The more she moaned the harder the thrusted into her. Over and over again.

Her body tightened around his as she got close to the edge. He felt her body responding to him. As she came her fingers dug into his shoulders. With one last deep thrust he came hard. Pulled and held her close. Their bodies trembled.  
Once their breathing was back to normal he moved off her soft body. She turned into him and gently stroked her fingers over his chest. She smiled up at him as he watched her.

„I told you you'll need your power...", she said and he chuckled.

„But you know...I promised something to your father..."

„Yes, I know...next time we will be more carefully.", she silenced him with a kiss.

Suddenly they heard a knocking at the door.

„Who's there?", she called.

„It's me..."

„Oh damn...", she said getting up and put her dress on again.

Ulfric also put on his clothes and got up to stand at the window, then he decided to sit down on the bed again.

Kalea opened her door a little bit so just her head peeked out.  
„Dad, what's the matter?", she asked in her sweetest voice. He frowned.

„I just...", he started but saw a movement behind her and pushed the door open. „Dad!"

Ulfric and Thorin just watched each other for some seconds, both silent.

„Is everything alright in here?", Thorin asked suspiciously.

„Yes!", both of them called out and Thorin exchanged a look with his daughter and then with Ulfric.

Kalea suddenly had to bit back a smile. Thorin had no idea that she knew about the morning events between him and Ulfric.  
„Well...the dragons will leave later...I just thought you might want to say goodbye.", he said and turned around to leave the room. „When?", she called.

„In about three hours.", he called back and was gone.

She shut the door and watched Ulfric releasing a relieved sigh.

„This whole family will be the death of me...", he said chuckling and Kalea kissed his cheek.

„I love you,too.", she said teasingly and they left the room to head outside to meet with the dragons.

/


	68. Chapter 68

**I never thought that my story would be that successful! Over 32,000 views and over 100 reviews! Thank you very much! **

**This will be a sad chapter, a very very sad chapter but I just thought it might be time to add some tragedy because everything seemed to be just too perfect.**

/

„Brit Dovah, I am glad to see you.", the red dragon said with his typical dragon smirk. Kalea wasn't sure if dragons could smile but to her it looked like a smile and so she placed her hand on Odahviings neck and stroked it.

„I'm sad that you leave us...", she quietly said. Somehow she had built up a friendship with Paarthurnax and Odahviing.

„We won't leave you forever.", Paarthurnax said in his soothing voice and the girl walked up to him. „What do you mean by that?"

The dragons head came a bit closer and she could feel his hot breath coming out of his nostrils.  
„Whenever you need me or both of us...you can call. You know how to call us, right?"

She slowly nodded.

Tears started to run down her face. She hugged the dragons.  
„Ulfric Stormcloak.", Paarthurnax said and watched the man standing a bit apart. He stepped forwards.

„You are still the righteous High King of Skyrim. It was an honor to meet you alive again.", the old dragon bowed his head so Ulfric could touch him as well.

„Thank you, Paarthurnax. But my time in Skyrim has ended. This is my new home now."

Kalea took his hand and smiled.

Soon the whole company surrounded the dragons and all of them had been a bit sad although Gloin and Gimli were still a bit suspicious about the dragons.

As the dragons left they all looked up to the sky, waving and cheering. Suddenly a horn sound could be heard.

„This is the sound of Dale. Something's happening!", Thorin called out. They all looked around, but no enemy could be seen.

Once again a horn sound. Mona could see Kilis face changing and he started running towards the city. „KILI!", his brother called and followed him.

„Eolyn..something's wrong.", Mona whispered and Thorins eyes met hers.

Thorin and Mona followed the brothers. „Dad, what's wrong?", Kalea called out.

„Stay there!", he answered and headed to the city of Dale.

They found Kili and Fili in Eolyns house.

Her mother opened the door.

„King Thorin, Queen Mona, thank God you came.", she said with tears in her eyes.

„What happened?", Mona asked.

„Eolyn...she's sick. She has high fever, she's throwing up and has stomach cramps. The doctor says if the fever won't go down soon the baby...it...", she broke down in tears, Mona catched her and embraced the woman, tried to sooth her. She gave Thorin a look and he walked towards the room where they could hear voices. He entered quietly to see Kili sitting next to his girlfriend, she was sweating and crying in pain. Fili was standing next to his brother, hand on his shoulder.

„King Thorin...", the doctor said with a bow and walked up to him.

„What's wrong with her?", he asked quietly.

She guided him out of the room.

„It doesn't look good. The chance that her baby will survive this is very very low."

His eyes widened, clearly shocked.

„I'm not even sure if it's still alive.", she whispered.

„No...don't say that!", he growled with pain in his voice.

„Say what?", Mona approached them.  
„Where is her mother?", he asked.

„She's in the living room with her husband."

He watched her and she could see the immense pain in his eyes. Her eyes drifted to the doctor.

„What...?"

„The baby might die...or be dead already.", he whispered and tears came up in her eyes immediately.

„That's not true...that cannot be true...she was fine!", she said with sudden anger in her voice.

Thorin just embraced her, held her close.

„Does Kili know,yet...?", she whispered and the doctor answered:"No...we are trying to lower the fever. We're waiting for help from an elven healer. He might arrive soon. He can tell us what to do. If there is anything we can do."

„Kili has to know the truth...", Thorin said.

„It would not be wise to tell him vague assumptions."

Mona and Thorin turned around just to see Lord Elrond right behind them.

„Lord Elrond? You're the healer ….?", Mona breathed and knew that it was very serious when he was there to help.

„Thorin, you should take your nephews out of the room.", the elf said and entered the room. Kili and Fili both looked up.

„Kili, Fili...you have to leave the room for a while."

„I won't go anywhere!", Kili protested but Fili pulled him up and pushed him out of the room trying not to be punshed by his brother. Mona closed the door so Lord Elrond could be alone with Eolyn.

„No! No, let me get back to her! She needs me!", Kili cried out but Thorin held him tight and Kili suddenly broke down crying at his uncles shoulder.

Something that happened last when the boys had been children and Kili had nightmares while Thorin watched them.

The king gently stroked his nephwes hair and back.

„She'll be fine...", he whispered, silently praying that it was the truth. That Eolyn and the baby would be fine again.

Mona and Fili just stood silent, watched Thorin and Kili. Fili took Monas hand and grasped it tightly. She looked him in the eye and could see tears in them. She embraced him.

Suddenly they could hear a heart-wrenching scream. Kili whirled around. „Eolyn!"

He struggled to get away from Thorin and jumped to the door. „Eolyn!", he cried out opening the door. Mona watched Lord Elrond. He met her eyes and she knew the answer.

'She's not that sick...she'll make it...both!', Kili thought but then he could see the blood on the white blanket and they all knew that this was a bad sign.

Eolyn grabbed Kilis hand, tight around his, digging her nails into his flesh. He tried to calm her down, stroked her head.

„Ki...li...", she whispered. „Kili...I..." But then she passed out.

„No Eolyn! No, please!", he cried out.

Mona watched Lord Elrond again. Suddenly she could hear his voice inside her head.

„_Call them...all. She won't make it."_

Monas eyes filled with tears, she turned around and left the room.

„Where are you going?", Thorin asked taking her hand. She turned to watch him. There was no need for any words. He could see it in her eyes. His forehead touched hers and they stood like this for several moments. Then she pulled away and he let her go call the rest of the company.

Kilis cries faltered, subsiding to little hurt groans. He looked down at Eolyn, tears dropping down on her nightgown. She was still passed out and he suddenly started to scream and struggle. Thorin placed his hands on Kilis shoulders, trying to calm him down.  
„Kili...stop it.", he said but Kili started punching against his uncles chest. He just let him do it until his power was gone and the young dwarf dropped down in his chair.

Soon the whole company was at the house.

Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin were with the parents in the living room. Dori prepared tea, it was the only thing he could think about. They were all rashed. Ori tried to calm Eolyns mother down. Bifur, Nori, Gloin, Oin were standing in the hallway. Kalea and Ulfric were with Thorin, Mona and Fili in Eolyns room. Lord Elrond was still with them.

„Can anything be done for her?", Kalea asked Elrond.

„She can be made comfortable.", he answered. „You can do that much, at least."

Kalea pressed herself tight to Ulfric who embraced her. Thorin was standing exactly like this with Mona.

Fili still standing next to his brother.

„Must she die?", Kili suddenly whispered looking up to Lord Elrond.

The elf watched him. „Yes. She must die and you must bear it."

„Would you...would you please leave us alone? All of you?", he said and watched each of them with grief in his eyes.

„If you need us...", Mona said.

„I'll call,", he said and turned to face his girlfriend again.

/

Outside in the hallway Balin asked how it was going.

„Real bad.", Thorin replied.

„How is this even possible? She is so young.", Kalea said more to herself than to anyone else.

„Sometimes...death cannot be explained.", Lord Elrond said placing a hand on the young girls shoulder.

The yellow light coming from the candles laid upon Eolyns face. Kili was sitting next to her, holding both of her hands in both of his and looked down at her.

„I love you so much...can you hear me? You were the one for me...the only one. I wanted to marry you.", he whispered, tears still running down his face.

„Ki...Kili...", he leaned closer, still holding her hands, smiled into her face. She managed to free one of her hands and grasped some of his dark curls. The smile that bloomed on his mouth was joyous.

„Eolyn! Welcome back."

„Kili...I...I'm going, sweetheart, I'm going...", she whispered trying to smile.

„That's not tr..."

„Hush...", she whispered, and he did. The hand caught in his hair pulled. He brought his face to hers and kissed her lips one last time.

„I will..wait for you...", she said and it was hard for her to bring these words out.

He stopped breathing, he was too shocked.  
„C-call...them.", she whispered.

He didn't move but then he got up, opened the door. Thorin whirled around. „Kili?", he breathed.

They all could see the pain in Kilis eyes. „Call her parents...", the young one said and turned to go back into the room.

Mona entered the living room.

Eolyns mother looked up. „What?...What's happening?", she said.

„I guess it's time...", Mona simply said and the woman was backed by her husband, both walking out of the living room. Mona was standing in the doorway. Her eyes met Dwalins and he walked up to her. He embraced her tightly and said:"Go...the boy needs you."

She nodded slowly and walked back to her family. Thorin took her hand and they entered the room with Fili, Kalea and Ulfric.

Kalea seemed to realise that this was the end. She began to cry. When Thorin took her hand she squeezed it fiercely. She was frightened as well as sad. If it could happen to Eolyn, it could happen to anybody. It could happen to her.

„Yes, Lyn. I know you'll wait.", Kili said.

„I see...it.", she said with a long, rasping breath.

„What? What do you see, my dear?", her mother asked crying.

„The clearing...i see it..."

They all just exchanged looks.

„Kili...I wait for you...at the end of the..path..."

„Yes..my love...Wait for me...I'll find you and we'll be together.", tears ran down his cheek.

Eolyn smiled at him, trying to look at all of them.

„Ka...lea.", she suddenly whispered.

The girl was afraid but took some steps towards the bed, taking one of Eolyns hands.

„Watch...for Kili...", the woman breathed.

„I...I will. We will.", Kalea said and turned to look at her family. They all nodded slowly.

Eolyn nodded a little as well, then she looked at Fili. Kalea moved back being embraced by her father.

Eolyn smiled at Fili. „You...you've been...the best br-brother in law..."

Fili just nodded with a smile.

Then her eyes found Kilis again. „I love...you...", she whispered.

That was all. Her eyes rested still on Kili. The light of the candles flickered and a sudden thunder murmured outside.

Then her eyes closed and she laid her head to one side.

„No...", was Kilis last word before breaking down in tears.

/

**I hope you still like it and believe me I was nearly on the edge of crying while writing this chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Maybe I should explain why I let Eolyn die in the last chapter. It was not my intention to make Kili sad but I just had not that much connection with the character of Eolyn. I promise Kili will be happy again sooner or later!**

**This chapter will be a little bit sad again but I will also create a happy or let's say a romantic moment :-) **

**I'll use a song from the movie „Moulin Rouge". It's originally a duet but I'll use it as a solo. **

**If you want to listen to it just ad in front of this: watch?v=eaKu2u6EmrY**

**/**

Kili was standing on the cliff overlooking the landscape. He had used the hidden entrance to seek some silence for this would be one of the worst days in his life.

He could hear someone approaching but he didn't move, he just stood silent. Fili was appeared next to him.

„You're up early.", Fili said.

„You,too."

„I was thinking about you and sensed that you'd need some company."

Kili tried to smile but it was hard for him, his grief was too deep.

Slowly the sky started to lit up and finally the sun appeared on the horizon.

„Fili...I miss her so much."

„I know, brother...I miss her,too. I know you don't want to hear this but wherever she is now, she'll be fine."

„I want to be with her.."

„Don't do anything stupid!"

„But..."

„She wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. She would want that you live your life, trying to be happy again. Alright?"

Kili said nothing, stared into the distance again.

Fili placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. „Come on, we have to get dressed."

„I would like to be alone for some minutes."

Fili just nodded silently and left his brother alone.

„How is he?", Thorin asked as Fili walked down the hallway towards his room.

The young one sighed and watched his uncle. „He's very sad, full of grief."

Then he fell silent.

„What?", Thorin asked sensing that there might be something more.

„Look...he's missing her..very much."

„Yes, I know..."

„I'm just afraid that he might harm himself...to be with her..."

„No...he won't do that.", Thorin said harshly and Fili watched his uncle.

„Maybe someone should talk with him..."

„And with someone you mean...?",Thorin asked curiously.

„Mona?"

The King slowly nodded.

„Might be a good idea. But I guess it's better if it's after the funeral."

Suddenly Thorin pulled Fili close to his chest and whispered:"He'll be happy again..."

Tears were running down the young dwarfs cheeks while he was standing being embraced by his mighty uncle.

/

Eolyns coffin was made of dark wood covered with golden ornaments. It was standing in the middle of the assembly hall inside the mountain. Her parents had decided that she was going to be a part of the Oakenshield family and so she should be buried in the family tomb.

The hall was full of people, mostly from Dale. Lord Elrond was still there.

A priest from the sea city of Men was standing next to the coffin and the whole room fell dead silent.

„Today, we say goodbye to a young woman. I knew Eolyn from her early years, she was a faithful, happy girl that loved to read books, rode on horses and always dreamed of her very own prince."

His eyes rested on Kili who was sitting between his uncle and his brother.

„Death is something we cannot understand and what's hard to bear when we lose someone we love. But death is not the end. It can also be the beginning of something new. And so we wish Eolyn to rest in peace."

He stepped aside. Thorin watched Kili.

The young one slowly got up and walked towards the coffin. Tears filled his eyes and he had to concentrate not to break down, ending his own life to lay down next to her in that dark wooden coffin.

He turned around to face the room.

„I...I thought about what to say today...", he said and fell silent for some moments. Then he took a deep breath.

„I want to tell you that Eolyn...Eolyn was the best that could have happened to me. We met...we met back nearly sixteen years ago. It was a hard time back then and...it was not certain if I would survive that whole journey to Erebor. But...after taking back our kingdom...she came to me with her parents. They settled down in Dale just to be with me. She was always confident in me."

He could feel tears burning in his eyes again and watching all those people, his family, crying and sobbing made him feel weak. His throat felt swollen and he looked down at Fili and then to his uncle. Thorin nodded slowly to encourage him.

„I miss her...and...and...I loved her...I still do...", his hand was pressed to his face, tears running uncontrollably and he started sobbing.

He tried to stop crying but the tears just continued to run down his cheeks. He was close to just dropping to the ground as he could feel a strong arm around his shoulder. „You did good. Come, come sit down...you've said more than anyone could ask for.", he could hear his uncles voice. Thorin was leading him, Kili just slowly shuffling forwards down to his seat. He dropped down on his chair being embraced by Fili.

The whole mass of people formed a convoy slowly following the coffin which was carried by Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and Ulfri. Kili was walking close behind with Mona and Kalea backing him.

Everyone watched as it lowered into the ground. Soft sounds of music could be heard and everyone fell silent to pray and wish the best for Eolyn.

Later as the people from Dale headed back to their city and the dwarves splitted up again, Kili was still standing in front of his girlfriends tomb.

Thorin watched him and Mona whispered:"He shouldn't be alone for too long."

„Fili told me that he's afraid. That Kili might harm himself..."

She looked up to Thorin.

„I'll talk to him.", she said and he nodded slowly and kissed her forehead.

/

„It's so unfair...", Kalea said dropping down on her bed.

Ulfric closed the door and got down next to her.

„I know...", he said pulling her close and placing a kiss on her head.

„I don't want to lose you...", she said and he pulled her even closer. „You won't lose me..."

„But...we all have to die...someday...", she whispered.

„Someday...but it's not this day. Kili lost his girl, that's hard but I am sure he will be happy again. Maybe he just needs some time alone."

„Ulfric?"

„Hmm?"

„I love you."

„I love you,too."

/

„Kili?"

Mona stepped towards the young dwarf. He didn't turn to look at her but she was aware that he was listening.

„I'm so sorry for your loss..."

„You are here to tell me I should go on, forget her, live my life...", he said a bit too harsh and he regretted it immediately.

She slowly shook her head. „You should not forget her. But I am sure that she would want that you be happy again..."

„She said she would wait for me..."

„Yes...but she would wait until your time has come."

„Maybe it is this time?"

„No...no, don't say things like that! We need you here!"

„To do what? Being Prince Charming of Erebor?", he said bitterly and she placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her now.

„You're a prince, you're a warrior and a hero. You're good in smithing as well, I've seen your work. Fili would die if you would harm yourself. He loves you...there would be no Fili without Kili."

She fell silent, the only sound around them was the birds singing in the trees.

„I have to go...", he suddenly said.

„Kili..."

„I have to go and talk to Fili...I have to apologize."

„You think he's mad with you?"

Kili slowly nodded and she chuckled and embraced him tightly.

„Oh Kili, he's just afraid. There is no need for you to apologize to anybody."

He sobbed and she could feel his hot tears wetting her shoulder but she just gently stroked his head.

/

It was late in the evening, and the kingdom was quiet.

Mona entered her bedroom to find Thorin sitting on his side of the bed, watching at a drawing of Kili and Fili.

She stepped closer and sat down next to him. She looked down at the drawing, it was one of Oris, and it showed the brothers laughing. Mona had to smile and suddenly Thorin placed his head on her shoulder and she stroked his cheek.

„I'm so tired...", he said and she nodded.

She shifted more on the bed, leaning against the headboard. „Lay down...", she whispered and he put the paper away and laid down with his head on her lap.

She gently stroked his hair and whispered:"Close your eyes, my love."

He did what she told him and closed his eyes.

Still stroking his soft, black hair with those grey streaks, she started to sing a song she had heard once back home.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_like I've never seen the sky before._

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I'm loving you more than this._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings,_

_telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_but I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_it all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_no river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_and stars may collide._

_But I love you...until the end of time._

She could feel his soft breathing and was aware that he was asleep. She smiled down at him, still playing with his hair as he suddenly turned on his side, still asleep but mumbling:"Love...you..."

And so he drifted off into deep sleep after all.

/

**Well not as happy as I promised but I have an idea for the next one and this will put a broad smile on everyone's faces! **


	70. Chapter 70

**Argh! My laptop shut itself down and I hadn't saved the story... -.- **

**Once again this is just a short chapter with a cliffhanger! **

**And happy news! ;-)**

**/**

Three months had passed by since Eolyns death.  
Kili slowly recovered from his deep grief and he spent much time in the smithery forging weapons and jewlery.

„That's a beautiful necklace.", Mona said and approached him.

He looked up at her.  
„Thanks..."

She sat down on a chair and watched him.

„Whom is it for?"

Now he smiled a bit.

„It's a gift...for you."

Now she was surprised. „For me?"

He nodded and looked at her. „Yes, I'm working on a pendant for it and when it's finished I want to give it to you."

She smiled at him. „But why?"

He sighed and his eyes rested on the necklace. „You're an important part of my life. We've been through so many tough, dangerous times together. You brought love to my family. You're the Queen. And you've always been on my side since...since...you know..."

She got up and walked over to him. She placed a kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair.

„You're my aunt and my best friend besides Fili...", he said.

„You mean a lot to me as well, Kili.", she said.

They fell silent again.

„Will I ever be able to love again?", he suddenly asked.

„I'm confident that you will."

„I'm afraid that I betray her if I..."

„She would not want you to be alone your whole life. She would want that you get happy again."

„I hope I will..."

Once again she hugged him and placed a kiss on his head.

Now he looked up at her and smiled a bit.

„May I say that you look lovely the last weeks?"

She chuckled. „Only the last weeks?"

„No, I mean...more lovely than normal."

She frowned. „What do you mean?"

„Well your skin looks rosy, your eyes are brighter and you look so very happy."

„I am happy...am happy that you're recovering again."

He smiled but then he said:"It's not that kind of happiness, it's more like...like...remember when we rested in the Sea City back then?"

She nodded slowly.

„You had that same kind of look on your face."

Now she smiled at him and stroked his hair. „Thanks Kili..."

He nodded and turned to continue his work.

„I can't wait to see the finished necklace.", she said and left him alone.

/

Mona walked through the hallway and knocked gently at her daughters door.

„Uhm...one minute!", the voice of Kalea called out and Mona could hear that she was a little bit nervous.

A few moments later her daughter opened the door with ruffled hair and slightly blushed cheeks.

Mona chuckled and said:"You've got your tunic on backwards."

The girl looked down and then back into her mothers eyes.  
„Mom..."

Now Mona sensed what was going on and she smirked. „I won't bother you two...but be careful...", she said and turned around and left the couple alone again.

'I have to talk to her later...', she thought and headed down to the throne hall. Thorin was sitting on his throne deep in thoughts.

She slowly walked toward him and he snapped back to reality as she sat down on his lap.

„What was on your mind?", she asked and smiled at him.

„I thought about my fathers tomb back in Moria...I always had that small amount of hope that he might be alive and maybe return...knowing that he's dead, that really hit me."

She leaned her forehead against his and stroked his cheek.

„I know how you must feel..."

„May I ask you something?"

„Anything..."

„You never told me about your parents...why?"

She looked him in the eye.

„I've never seen them again since that day I left Morrowind to return to Skyrim. I don't know if they're still alive."

„What kind of people had they been?"

Now Mona smiled. „My mother Nura was a strong, warm-hearted, caring woman. And a great cook. She owned a lumber mill with my father. My father Lokir was originally a soldier in his younger life but then he met my mother and he started running the mill with her and he was a trader as well. I helped them a lot by cutting firewood or working in the traders office. That was my first money I made. We had a good life in Morrowind after we fled from Skyrim but I always had that strong urge to return so I left them by night just leaving a message telling them that I love them and that everything will be alright and that I'll return to them soon. But...I never did as you know..."

Now a tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it away.

„I'm sure they heard about what you've done for your homeland and that they're proud of you."

She smiled at him and she could see that he was watching her. „What?", she asked curious and now he smiled as well.

„I don't know...you look so...wonderful."

„You're not the first to tell me this today.", she said and now he frowned.

„Who else did?"

„Kili...I visited him in the smithery today and he told me that I would look more lovely than normal."

„He's right, you really do."

They kissed deeply and as they pulled apart she said:"I think I'll go out for a walk."

„Do you want me to join you?"

She placed a kiss on his forehead. „No, it's alright. I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll go and visit Bofur and Bombur in Dale."

He nodded. „Have fun and be careful.", he said and she walked down the throne hall toward the main gate.

As she stepped out into the sun she had to cover her eyes. The bright light of the warm sun was blinding her and as soon as her eyes got used to it she continued to walk towards the city of Dale but suddenly something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. She turned around and could see a small creature standing in front of Eolyns tomb. Mona frowned and slowly approached.

„May I ask who you are?", she called as she was closer.

„Did I really change that much that you don't recognize me from behind?", a friendly voice said and Monas heart began to quicken.

The man, clearly a hobbit, turned and looked at her with a light smile on his face which looked older than the last time they'd seen each other.

He had still the same curly blonde hair but some grey streaks could be seen in it, and the same friendly blue eyes.  
„You look lovely, my dear.", he said and Mona ran towards him and hugged him tight.

„Bilbo...oh, am so happy to see you again!"

And so they just stood there embraced for a while.

Mona was happy to see her old friend again.

/

**Like I said just a little chapter with some lovely family moments and a happy reunion with Bilbo! **

**What are your thoughts about this chapter? Is it obvious what will happen next? Why does Mona seem to look so lovely? **

**I'll update soon again! **


	71. Chapter 71

**Just a little chapter again with some embarrassing moments for Kalea later :-)**

**/**

„Bilbo, what are you doing here?", Mona asked as they pulled apart.

The old hobbit gave her a smile but then he turned around, facing the tomb. „I heard about Kilis loss and I thought it would be...well, it would be just a good idea to come.", he said and she nodded.

„Did you come all alone? The whole way?"

Now he shook his head.

„There is someone with me. She's in Dale now securing the horses."

„She? Bilbo, Bilbo, did we miss something?", Mona asked with a smile but he waved her off.

„Nooo, though she's a beauty but she's too tall. You know her..."

Now Mona frowned.

„A woman I know?"

„Yes...she showed up in Rivendell a few weeks ago. I was nearly gone but then Lord Elrond told me she should go with me. As a surprise for you, my dear."

„I'm on my way to Dale, would you like to come with me?", Mona asked now very curious who that woman might be.

„Of course I will.", the hobbit said and they walked side by side up to the city.

„How's Kalea?"

„Oh, she's a wonderful girl. I'm sure you've heard about her involvement in the ring war? She killed that Witch King."

„Yes, I was very proud to hear that. And I also heard about her being in love?"

Now Mona chuckled.

„Do you remember the guy that helped us with Smaug?"

„The dead one? Who looked like Thorin?"

Mona laughed.  
„Yes, exactly. Well, he's alive. And he's my daughters...boyfriend."

Bilbos eyes widened.

„Isn't he a bit old?"

„Thorin had his difficulties with him of course. But it's love...they're happy together."

Bilbo nodded. „I guess it would make no sense to forbid anything."

„Exactly."

As they reached the city they headed to the Inn.  
„I'm sure she's in there.", Bilbo said and they entered the Inn. They could hear Bofur calling:"What do my eyes see there? BILBO!"

The dwarf embraced Bilbo happily. „What are you doing here?"

„Visiting my best friends, of course."

Bofur smiled and then he watched Mona.

„Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

„Oh, yes, everything's fine.", she said smiling.

„Now, sit down and I'll bring you some hot tea."

Bilbos eyes drifted around and then he could see her. A brown haired young woman sitting at a table in the corner and looked out of the window.

„There she is.", Bilbo whispered to Mona and her eyes drifted to her as well.

„No way...", was all she could say and then she walked toward the table.

„Lydia?"

The woman looked up and gave her a broad smile.

„Mona!"

Lydia got up and embraced her.

„Lydia what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled.

„Paarthurnax brought me to that Rivendell place. As you know Skyrim is now ruled by the Empire and I just couldn't live there anymore. Now I'm here to be with you again. I heard you're a Queen?"

Mona chuckled.

„Yes, I'm a Queen now. And a mother."

„Really? Oh, how old is you child?"

„She's 16, her name is Kalea. You'll get to know her later."

The two women started to chat for a long time while Bilbo talked with Bofur and Bombur.

„We should go back now.", Mona suggested. And so the three of them headed back to Erebor.

/

Thorin was still sitting on his throne as Mona walked toward him, Lydia next to her and Bilbo behind them. She wanted to surprise him.

„Who is that?", he asked with his eyes on Lydia.  
Mona smiled. „That's Lydia. She was one of my companions back in Skyrim."

Lydia bowed a bit. „King Thorin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He could see that broad smile on his wifes face and he asked:"What's wrong?"

„Everything's perfectly fine.", she said and stepped aside to reveal Bilbo.

„Bilbo?", Thorin said surprised and got up to embrace his old friend.

Mona watched that scene with a smile.

„We should celebrate that reunion with a dinner tonight.", Thorin suggested and they agreed.

/

Mona showed Lydia her room.  
„You can stay in here as long as you want.", Mona said.

„I'm glad to be with you again."

„Me, too."

After leaving the room Mona headed for Kaleas bedroom. She knocked gently and her daughter opened the door.

„Can we talk?", Mona asked.

„Yes, come in."

She stepped into the room and could see Ulfrics furcoat on the bed and a book next to it.

„You've been reading?"

Kalea blushed a bit. „Y-yes I was reading and...well, it was cold."

Mona chuckled.

„So what's the matter?", the girl asked and sat down on her bed.

„Kalea it's fine that Ulfric and you...that you're in love."

Now the girl sensed what kind of talk that would be. „Mom..."

„No, let me finish...you are young and Ulfric gave your father a promise."

„I know..."

„I know that...in the heat of...of love...that all the precaution is gone."

„Mom...that's embarrassing..."

„I just want to tell you that...if you're not carefully..."

„That I end up with a child...just like you did."

Now Mona was a bit surprised.

„Uhm...yes, but you're the best that could have ever happen to me."

„Maybe it would be the same for me with my own child."

„I never said that it would not...it's just...you're so young."

„We are careful..."

„Really?"

Now Kalea blushed.

„Well..."

„There are ways to prevent...I know it's not the same feeling but..."

„Mom, please...do we really have to talk about it?"

Mona sighed and chuckled a bit.

„I never had that kind of talk..."

„That's why I'm here..."

Now both had to laugh but then Mona placed a hand on her belly.

„Mom? You're alright?"

„Yes...it was just a little cramp."

They looked at each other.

„Alright...hey, Bilbo is here.", she suddenly said and could see her daughters eyes lit up.

„Where is he?"

„Down with you father. Am sure he'll be happy to see you."

Kalea got up and headed for the door.  
„Wait..."

Kalea turned around. „Mom, you're pale! Are you sick?"

„I don't know, I feel a bit dizzy."

„I'll take you to your room.", Kalea said and backed her mother.

As Mona was laying in bed the young girl brought a cold cloth and placed it on her mothers forehead. „Drink this.", she said and Mona drank the whole cup of fresh cold water.

„You should rest...maybe you got a cold or something."

„Thanks, my dear."

Kalea placed a kiss on her mothers cheek. „I go and tell dad that you're sick."

But Mona was already asleep.

/

**I guess that was not my best chapter...**


	72. Chapter 72

„Dad! DAD!"

Thorin whirled around as he could hear Kalea calling.  
„What's wrong?", he asked concerned.

„Mom...she's sick..."

„What? Where is she?"

„In your room..."

Thorin left Bilbo and Kalea behind and ran up to his bedroom.

He entered the room to find Mona sleeping in bed. He frowned and approached her.

„Honey?", he whispered and gently stroked her cheek.

She was pale, he could see that.

He sat down next to her in bed and took her hand. She slowly opened her eyes.

„Thorin? What's wrong?"

He chuckled. „That's what I'm asking you. You're pale and Kalea told me you'd be sick."

„I felt a bit dizzy yes...and I had a little cramp in my belly.", she said and wanted to sit up but he pushed her gently down again.

„I will call a doctor.", he said but she shook her head. „It's fine, I'm sure I just got a cold or something."

„No, my love, I will call a doctor..."

She could hear the deep concern in his voice. He was afraid of loosing her.

„Fine, call her."

He got up and left the room.  
He bumped into Ulfric in the hallway. „Ulfric!"

„Thorin?"

„Go and call a doctor!"

„What's wrong?"

„Don't waste time, Mona needs a doctor!"

Ulfric just nodded and made his way down and out of Erebor to call the doctor from Dale.

/

„Ulfric's gonna call the doctor.", Thorin said as he entered the bedroom again. Mona smiled and nodded.

He sat down again and kissed her forehead.

„How do you feel?"

„I'm fine, really."

They looked at each other and he took her hand. „I just can't bear to lose you...", he suddenly whispered and she touched his cheek. „You won't lose me...I'm really fine."

After a while the doctor entered the room.

„How do you feel, Queen Mona?"

„I felt a little dizzy and I had a light belly-cramp today. That's all."

The woman nodded and turned to face Thorin. „Would you leave us alone for a minute?"

He nodded and left the room, still concerned.

„Dad, what happened to mom?", Kalea called as she ran toward him.

„I don't know, the doctor is with her now."

He gave Ulfric a thankful look. He just nodded.

As the door opened again the doctor gave him a smile. „You can come in again.", she said and Thorin stepped into the room. Kalea wanted to go inside as well but Ulfric held her back. „Give them a minute.",he said.

The doctor packed her bag and said:"Your wife is perfectly fine."

„But...but the dizziness?"

He looked at Mona and could see a smile on her face.

„We'll have another baby...", she whispered and his mouth just dropped open.

„What? We...we...really?", he was too amazed to form a full sentence.

The doctor nodded with a smile and Thorin got down on the bed and embraced his wife.

„I can't tell you how happy I am.", he said and kissed her deeply.

Then he turned around. „How far is she?"

„It's the beginning of the fourth months I'd say.", the doctor explained and he looked at Mona again.

She gave him a smile and the doctor said:"I'll be there whenever you need me."

„Thank you...", they both said and the woman left.

He laid down next to Mona, leaning on his elbow watching her while his hand gently stroked her belly.

„Another child...can you believe that?", he whispered and she chuckled. Her hands trailed through his hair.

He placed his ear on her belly and they stayed like this for several minutes.

Suddenly they could hear a knocking on the door.

„That might be Kalea...", he said.

„Come in.", Mona called and the girl opened the door.  
„Mom, tell me what's wrong.", she immediately said.

„Come here and sit down.", Mona said and Kalea frowned but sat down on the bed.

She could see the happiness on her parents faces.

„Kalea...you'll get a little brother or sister.", Mona said and Kalea looked from her mother to her father and then she cried out:"REALLY?"

Thorin chuckled and the girl embraced her parents.

„I have to tell Ulfric!", she said and left the room.

Mona and Thorin chuckled. „She's really happy...", he said.

„I'm also very...very happy. I love you, Thorin...I love you so so...so much."

He smiled and kissed her. „I love you...you, Kalea..and our new baby...you're all the greatest gifts in my life."

/


	73. Chapter 73

„Do you feel well enough for dinner?", Thorin asked Mona later.

„Of course, I do.", she smiled and kissed him. They left their room together and Kalea walked up to them.

„Moooom!", she embraced Mona and whispered:"Am so happy."

Thorin was proudly watching them.

„Oh, I didn't tell anyone else besides Ulfric. I guess you want to tell them at dinner?", Kalea said and smiled.

„That was the plan.", Mona chuckled.

The three of them walked down the hallway and Ulfric joined them. Suddenly Mona stopped.

„What's wrong?", Thorin asked concerned.

„Kili..."

„What about him?"

„We can't just tell them all at dinner...I mean, how would you feel if you were Kili?", she explained.

Thorin nodded slowly.

„Alright, we should tell him first. In private.", he suggested.

„I've seen him down in the smithery.", Kalea said.

„Now you two should go to the dining room, we'll be there too in a few minutes.", Mona said.

/

Kili was working on Monas necklace as the couple entered the hall.

„Kili?"

He turned around and gave them a smile.  
„Hey, I just wanted to finish that necklace and then join you for dinner.", he said and was aware of the look between Thorin and Mona.

„Are you alright?", he asked.

„Kili, we have to talk with you...about...about something we want to announce during the dinner.", Thorin started.

The young one frowned but nodded. „What is it?"

„We...we will...", Thorin tried to find the right words.

„We'll have another baby...", Mona finished the sentence.

They were both expecting the worst but what happened next was a total surprise.

Kili jumped up from his seat and embraced his uncle and aunt.

„That's wonderful!", he said and chuckled. „You thought I would be sad about that news...I understand, but believe me it makes me feel so happy.", he continued.

Mona let out a relieved breath.

Thorin watched his nephew carefully but Kili just chuckled. „Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really."

„Alright, we'll see you at dinner.", Mona said and Kili turned to work at the necklace again.

He was really happy.

/

The dinner hall was filled with the whole Oakenshield company, as well as Bilbo and Lydia. Dís was sitting between her sons. Everyone was happy to have Bilbo with them again.

Kalea and Kili gave Mona and Thorin a broad smile as they entered the hall.  
„Do you know anything I don't?", Fili whispered but Kili just shrugged.

„Oh come on, tell me.", Fili continued to ask.  
„They'll tell us.", Kili answered.

The hall fell silent as they saw the royal couple still standing.

„I'm glad to be here with all of you tonight. We celebrate the reunion with our old friend Bilbo and we also welcome Lydia."

They all cheered.

„But there is also something else we would like to celebrate tonight.", he continued.

Now all fell silent again and Dís could see the happiness in her brothers eyes.

„We got the news today that our family will grow again."

„There'll be another prince or princess?", Bilbo called out happily and Mona nodded with a smile.

Dís gave Kili a look but was aware that he looked very happy. It seemed to her it was the happiest face he'd made since Eolyns death.

Now once again all of them cheered.

„I'm sure it'll be a boy.", Bofur said.

„No, surely a girl!", Fili called.

„They're not really taking bets on our unborn child, do they?", Mona chuckled and Thorin whispered:"Let them do it. They have fun."

They both sat down and they all started to eat. It was a very cheerful evening and Mona was aware that Kili was talking with Lydia and it seemed that they had a lot of fun.

'Oh Lord Elrond, I know very well why you sent her with Bilbo...', she thought and smiled.

/

**Sorry for this being so short. Hope you like it anyway :-)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Yey it's going on! :) Just a nice little chapter with a few friendship/family moments! **

**And we'll hear a confession of the princess ;-) **

**/**

They were still sitting together as Kili suddenly got up from his chair.

He walked toward Mona and smiled at her.

„I wanted to give you my gift now.", he said and reached into his pocket and revealed a little box.

Mona knew that this was the necklace and she took the box and opened it.

„Kili...that's beautiful.", she breathed and took the necklace out of the box. „Wait, I help you to put it on.", he said and stepped behind her and placed the necklace around her neck.

Mona now looked carefully at the pendant and a warm smile turned on her face.

It was the shape of a heart with the head of a dragon and the emblem of Durin engraved in it. „It represents our family.", he explained.

Mona got up and embraced him tightly. „Thank you, Kili..."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he smiled at her.

„Alright, now who's in for some music?", Bofur called and took out his flute. They all cheered and it was a wonderful evening.

Lydia walked up to Mona who was standing together with Dís.

„Lydia, I hope you enjoy your stay?"

„It's a wonderful place. But...I have that one question on my mind the whole evening."

Mona knew what Lydia was going to say but she kept silent.

„What is Ulfric Stormcloak doing here?"

Now Mona chuckled. „It's a very long story, I will tell you the whole story in a more private moment. But to sum it up...he's with my daughter."

Lydias mouth dropped open and her eyes drifted to the couple who was sitting at the table with Bofur, Kili and Fili.

„Wow...that surprised me. And what's your husband saying?"

„He's fine with that as long as she's happy...", Thorins voice came up as he appeared next to Mona.

„Believe me, that was not his first reaction to all this...but sometimes it needs just a few beer and a good sleep to change the mind...", she chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dís and Lydia just exchanged a confused look.

„Tell me, have you thought about a name for your new baby?", Lydia asked.

„Well, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl...", Mona replied.

„I mean...you could think about it anyway."

„I guess we'll decide this when it's time...fact is that this baby will get a Nord name. For Kalea has a dwarvish name...it's just fair to give our child a name from your homeland now.", Thorin said and Mona smiled at him.

He kissed her. „I'll give you ladies some privacy again."

Monas eyes followed him as he was walking up to Balin and Dwalin. Her hand slowly stroked her belly.

„I've never seen so much love before.", Lydia said and Dís added:"That also counts for my brother."

The two women chuckled and Mona snapped out of her thoughts.  
„What?", she asked as she saw the amused faces.  
„Oh nothing...", Dís said with a smile.

„So Lydia, I've seen you talking with Kili quite a lot.", Mona suddenly said and had to bit back a smile as she saw the surprised face of her friend.

„Uhm...yes, he's quite amusing though he seems to be a bit...melancholy."

Dís watched her sons that were talking with Bilbo, Barbas, Kalea and Ulfric.

„That's because he lost his girlfriend and unborn child a few months ago.", she said quietly.

„Oh...I didn't know that.", Lydia said sadly but Mona gave her an encouraging smile.

„He's warming up again. I was afraid to tell him about me being pregnant again but he's really happy about that."

The young womans eyes drifted to Kili and Mona could see that warm look on her face.

„I'm still surprised to see Jarl Ulfric here with you...", Lydia said.

„Believe me when I say I was surprised as well...and even more when I saw that my little girl and he..."

„But they seem to be in love...very much."

„They are, that's for sure...I just hope they're a bit more careful."

Lydia laughed. „No way being a grandma when you're going to be a mother, right?"

„Exactly, but Kalea is also too young. Oh and he's no Jarl anymore. He's just Ulfric. Just in case you want to talk with him."

„He never recognized me so he has no idea who I am."

„Of course he recognized you.."

Lydia watched Mona.  
„He recognized the Dragonborn and just the Dragonborn."

„Alright, let's just forget about that. Tell me what you've done the whole time since I was gone."

Dís excused herself to join the others.

„Well...I was in Riverwood for quite a while. Helped in the lumber mill, in the traders office and in the Inn. I lived with Ralofs family. Later I travelled to Rorikstead and worked on the farm and the Inn as well. But you know me. I'm a warrior. I met this guy. Erik."

Lydia could see Monas eyes lit up, she chuckled. „Oh yes, he told me much about your journeys.", Lydia continued. „He was still so very proud that he was one of the few to travel with the last dragonborn."

„And I can see there was a bit more than just friendship?", Mona asked amused and the young womans cheeks blushed a bit.

„We had a relationship, yes but it was not very long." Her eyes drifted to Kili again and Mona had to bit back a smile again.

„He's handsome, right?", she said with a smirk and Lydia blushed.

„Maybe..."

/

Later at night as the whole company was gone to bed, Kalea was snuggled up to Ulfric and gently stroking his chest.  
„It was a wonderful evening.."; she said with a smile.

„Indeed..."

„Do you know my mothers friend? Lydia?"

„Not really...I've seen her at your mothers side sometimes but I never knew her name."

They fell silent again.  
„Ulfric?"

„Kalea?"

She looked up at him. „I love you."

He smiled. „I love you,too."

They held their gaze for some seconds before her lips gently kissed his and as they pulled apart she whispered:"I want to be yours...forever."

He was surprised about that confession. „You'll be...", he slowly said and stroked her back.

„I know I'm too young...but I want to be your wife someday. Would you want me to be your wife?"

„Kalea...I would marry you right here and now if I could. But..."

„But we should wait, I know..."

He chuckled. „How come you think about all this now?"

She shrugged. „I don't know...my parents are just so happy and they love each other so much. I want to be that happy,too."

„I thought you're happy?"

„I am! I just wanted to show the whole world how happy I am..."

„Oh Kalea, we have so much time for that."

He kissed her deeply.  
„And I know I promised your father but...as soon as we're married, whenever that might be...I want you to become the mother of my children.", he whispered and Kalea could feel her heart beat faster.

„And I want you to be the father of my children.", she replied and they kissed again, more deeply than before.

They broke apart and Kalea placed her head on his chest.

He kissed her head and whispered:"Good night, princess."

„Good night, my love."

/

**:-)**


	75. Chapter 75

**This will be a Lydia / Kili based chapter! **

**/**

Lydia did not catch much sleep in the night. She was thinking about her conversation with Mona. Was it really that obvious that she liked Kili? Thouh she did not know much about him. They mostly talked about random stuff but nothing personal.

'Stop it, he lost his girlfriend and unborn child a few months ago...he's not interested in you.', she thought bitterly and turned around. It was early in the morning and the first sunbeams shone through her window.

Her eyes suddenly drifted to her door and she frowned. There was a paper laying on the ground. Someone must have pushed it under her door.

Slowly she got up and walked to the door. She took the paper and opened it and a smile turned on her face.

_Dear Lydia,_

_meet me in the treasure hall. I'll wait for you._

_Kili_

She had no idea where the treasure hall was so she dressed herself in a dark-green tunic, black pants and boots and combed her dark hair. She left the room and headed down the hallway. 'Alright, where do I go next?', she thought and luckily she bumped into a guard. „Excuse me, I'm looking for the treasure hall."

He watched her carefully. „And who are you, lady?"

„I'm Lydia.A friend of Mona. The Queen."

„I see, alright come I show you the way."

She followed the guard and he led her through the throne hall which was empty and then he pointed at a hallway. „Just straight ahead and you'll reach the hall. I hope you don't make any trouble."

„Thanks, and no I'm just meeting someone."

The guardsman nodded and watched her as she walked on alone through the hallway.

„Wow...", she breathed as she reached the treasure hall which was filled with tons of gold and many other treasures.

„It's incredible, right?", a voice said behind her and she turned around to see Kili leaning against the wall. He gave her a mischievous smile.

„I've never seen so much gold in one single room.", she said and he chuckled.

„Welcome to the kingdom of Thorin and Mona Oakenshield.", he said and Lydia chuckled, too.

He pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked toward her. „So, you got my message, that's wonderful."

„Y-yes, but why am I here?"

„I want to show you something...am sure you'll like it."

He offered her his arm and she carefully took it and he led her up a stairway higher and higher until they reached a hole in the wall.

„I guess you're fine with dark tunnels?", he asked and she nodded.  
„Where is it leading to?"

„You'll see, it's not that far. I'll be right in front of you."

And with that he entered the dark tunnel. Well, it was not that dark anymore for there had been some torches installed at the walls to give at least a bit light.

They walked for several minutes and reached the end of the tunnel. Lydia could see a stone-door and Kili pushed it open a bit so they could walk through.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw that they'd been nearly on top of the mountain. Facing east they had a wonderful view of the sunrise.

„That's beautiful...", she said with a smile and stepped a bit closer to the edge. Kili walked up next to her.

„Let's sit down.", he said and they sat down on the grass. „Those stairs where are they leading to?", she asked and pointed at the spiral stairway.

Kili chuckled and thought back to the time they reached the mountain first.

„They're leading just down to the plain. We took this way up the mountain the day we reached it. Before facing Smaug, the dragon."

Lydia nodded slowly, Mona told her such a story before.

They fell silent again, both just enjoying the sunrise coloring the sky in a full red-golden light.

„How did you met Mona?", Kili suddenly asked.

„She came to Whiterun to help Jarl Balgruuf. So she became Thane of Whiterun and I was there to be her housecarl."

„What is a Thane?"

„It's a honorary title presented by the Jarl of a hold to someone of high esteem. It's a title of recognition and prestige. Thanes may be chosen due to their importance to the city or for their heroic deeds. No need to say why she got that title, right?", she explained and smiled at the last sentence.

„I guess I know it. A heroic woman she is indeed. And you were her housecarl? What's the meaning of that?"

„Let's say I was kind of a bodyguard. I lived in Whiterun and was the housecarl of the Jarl and then after Mona being Thane it was my duty to become her bodyguard as well."

„Your duty? Is a housecarl forced to do something like that?", Kili asked concerned.

Lydia chuckled. „No, housecarls are free men and women who are voluntarily sworn to protect their masters with their own lives."

„So you would've given your life for that Jarl or even for Mona?"

She nodded with a proud smile.

„But she never abandoned me in a fight. We've always been side by side even in the hardest fight against many enemies. She never let myself fight alone. I guess it would have hit her hard if something happened to me."

„Yes, the life of people she loves is very important to her. So what were your skills?"

„Oh, I was very well equipped with a selfmade steel armor with steel Nordic gauntlets and steel cuffed boots. And I used a steel sword and a hunting bow."

„You're an archer, that's great!"

„Yes, it's my preferred weapon."

„Mine as well. Sometimes I go down to the training ground and just shoot some arrows. Maybe we can go there sometime and train together? I mean, just if you decide to stay here for longer."

„Oh, I will. So am not sure if I will live in that mountain. Maybe I will settle down in that nice little town of Dale. I like the Inn and the shops and the market. The people seem to be very nice and friendly."

„That's fine so if you decide to settle down wherever that might be, just come to me if you're ready to train."

She gave him a smile and nodded.

'He is really handsome...', she thought and could feel a heat in her cheeks and looked toward the uprising sun again.

A little bird circled over them and it landed on Kilis hand. „Do you know that bird?", Lydia asked in awe but he just smiled and shook his head.

„I just like animals and I guess they somehow sense that. That's a lovely little bird don't you think?"

Lydia could feel a sudden wave of sadness in his voice and as the bird flew away again he watched it until it was finally gone.

He sighed.

„Kili?"

„Yes? Oh, sorry...I-I didn't mean to be that melancholy."

„It's alright...", she said and watched him until he got up.  
„I guess it's time to go back. Have you had breakfast yet?"

„No..."

Now there was that smile again and he offered his hand and pulled her up.

„Then, my Lady, I would like to invite you to have breakfast with me."

She chuckled and they walked back into the tunnel and down into the treasure hall.

Together they walked down to the kitchen where some of the cooks were already preparing some breakfast.

„Prince Kili, it's a pleasure to see you down here.", one of the women said and bowed a bit. Kili smiled. „Would you prepare a little picnic for me and my friend?", he asked with a wink and the woman nodded with a knowing smile.

„I'll prepare it immediately."

Kili thanked her and walked up to Lydia.

„I hope it's fine that we don't eat in the dining hall? I thought we could take the ponies and ride down to the river?"

Lydia smiled. „That'd be fine. I'll go and get my cloak. Where do we meet?"

„I'll wait for you outside the main gate."

She turned and walked up to her room. On her way she met Mona and Thorin.

„Good Morning, Lydia.", both of them said and Lydia once again thought how lucky Mona was.

„Good Morning, you two.", she said and Mona could see a little twinkle in her friends eyes.

„You seem to be happy this morning.", she said and Lydia looked at her a bit ashamed. Her eyes drifted to Thorin who seemed to understand the message.

„See you later, my love.", he said and kissed Mona. Then he walked away toward the dining hall.

Now Mona turned to look at her friend.

„Tell me what's going on."

„Kili and I had been up at the mountain."

„Oh, you used the hidden entrance. It's a wonderful spot up there at sunrise."

„Yes...and now I'm going to get my cloak...he's preparing a picnic so he lets it to be prepared and then we'll ride down to the river and have breakfast together."

Mona smiled and nodded.

„I'm happy to see him warming up again.", she said.

„Well, I guess he's still sad. I could feel a melancholy in his voice."

„That's normal. But I take it as a good sign that he's willing to spend that much time with you now."

Lydia smiled.

„I have to rush now."

Mona laughed. „Alright, don't let him wait too long. Have fun."

„Thanks."

Mona left towards the dining hall as well.

/

Kili was a bit nervous as he was waiting at the main gate. He already prepared the ponies. Was that really a good idea? He liked Lydia though they don't know much about each other yet. But she was funny, beautiful and she's kind of mysterious. A smile turned on his face as he saw her walking up towards him.

„Ready?", he asked and she nodded.

„I know this is not your horse but I guess you're fine with that?"

„Yes, that's fine. My horse is in Dale so I take that pony."

They mounted the ponies and rode on towards the river.

It was a sunny and warm day.

As they reached the rivershore they dismounted their ponies and Kili placed a blanket on the sand and spread the breakfast on it.

„I hope you like all this food.", he said and Lydia chuckled. „I'm hungry like a bear." And so they sat down and started to eat.

„What's this?", she suddenly asked and pointed at a plate with red berries. „Those are strawberries. Don't you know strawberries?"

„No, we don't have such in Skyrim.", she said and Kili took one of them.

„Try them, they're delicious. Even more with some whipped cream, but first try one without.", he said and Lydia took one of the berries and tasted it. „Mmm, that's really tasty.", she said and Kili smiled.

„We also have some cream here..."

He took a plate with whipped cream and placed it down. Then he took a strawberry and covered it with the white cream. His eyes rested on Lydia now and she watched him expectantly. Suddenly his hand moved to her mouth and she was surprised. „If you don't mind...?", he whispered and she let him feed her with the berry.

Wow, that was delicious and she could feel her heart beating fast by this.

„You...you have some...", he said gesturing at his lips.

„Oh..", she said and tried to lick the cream from her lips. He smiled at her and shifted a bit closer.

„May I?", he asked now a bit closer and she just nodded, both holding gaze.

His face came closer to hers and he gently brushed her lips with his. He coud taste the cream and his hand ran up to her neck and he kissed her a bit more.

'What are you doing?', he asked himself and broke apart from her. They were both breathing hard.

„I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...sorry..", he stammered and shifted a bit away from her.

„It's alright...", she simply said and they both fell silent again.

None of them spoke the rest of the time and as they rode back to Erebor and left the ponies outside Lydia turned to face him before entering the mountain.

„Kili, I hope that this won't change anything between us?"

He watched her and then a slight smile turned on his lips.

„No, it's just...I just don't know if I'm ready for something new...I guess you know what happend?"

She nodded and placed a hand on his arm. „Take all the time you need."

And with that she turned around walked into the mountain leaving him with his inner fight.

He sighed and brought the ponies back to the stables.

What happened with him?

Was he really ready for a new love?

'I need to talk with someone..', he thought while walking back inside and up to his room.

'Mona...I'll talk to her later...', was his last thought before dropping on his bed and trying to get some rest.

Lydia was the last he saw before drifting to sleep.

A smile on his lips.

/

**Yey! Some Kili romance! Hope you liked it! **


	76. Chapter 76

Kili woke up after half an hour. He was still confused.

He got up and went out to look for Mona. He found her outside on the balcony.  
„Mona?"

She turned around and smiled at him. „Kili, how are you today?"

„I'm fine...though I need to talk with you."

„Come on, sit down.", she said and they sat down on the bench. He sighed and watched his hands.

„Kili, what bothers you?"

„I'm confused...I spent a wonderful morning with Lydia."

„I know, I met her."

„When?", he asked a bit surprised.

„Before you both went down to the river."

Mona could see that he was relieved about that.

„Kili?"

„It was so nice with her and we had a picnic and I don't know how but...she didn't know strawberries and so I gave her some with cream..."

He could see a smirk on Monas face and he rushed on:"It was not my intention to...to...I don't know. Anyway, I kissed her. Just a short kiss though..."

„But that..."

„No, it's wrong. It is wrong. Is it wrong? Mona, I don't know what to think."

She placed her arm around his shoulder he leaned his head against her shoulder.

„How did you feel before you kissed her?"

„My heart beat faster, a tickling in my body...", he said and Mona placed a kiss on his head.

„And what did you feel while you kissed her?"

„My heart nearly stopped beating..."

„Now tell me again...was it wrong?", Mona asked quietly.

Kili was silent for several minutes. Then he shrugged.

„Maybe you should stop thinking too much."

He looked at her now. „I just want to be happy again...and somehow I felt happy today."

„That's all what counts. You are young, you don't have to rush. Take all the time you need."

Now he chuckled. „That's what she said. I should take my time."

„See? She likes you enough to wait for you."

He smiled at her and hugged her tight.

„I'm so very happy to have you in my family."

Then his eyes drifted down to her belly. „I can't wait to see the new baby."

„Your uncle is even more excited.", she chuckled and stroked her belly.

Suddenly a broad smile turned on her face. „What happened?", Kili asked.

„It's moving..."

His eyes were filled with joy. „May I?"

Mona nodded and he placed a hand on her belly. There it was again, just a slight movement but it brought so much happiness to his heart.

„It relieves me to see you that happy again.", Mona said and Kili nodded slowly.

Just by then Thorin entered the balcony and smiled to see them together.

„I'll go down to the smithery for a while.", Kilis said and left.

Thorin watched him and then sat down to Mona.

„Is he alright?"

„Oh, yes...he's just confused about his feelings."

„Did I miss something?"

„I guess so...", she chuckled and he started to kiss her.

„Tell me...what happened to him?"

„He kissed Lydia. And now he's confused about all this."

„I hope he realizes that he's got to go on."

„He will..."

„Talking about feelings...did I tell you how wonderful you look today?"

She chuckled again and took one of his braidings to pull him closer again.

„And did I tell you how adorable you look right now?"

„Just now?"

„Especially now."

He chuckled and they kissed deeply.

„Oh, I have a surprise for you tonight.", he suddenly said and she watched him.

„What is it?"

„If I tell you it would be no surprise."

„Just a hint."

„Ah ah ah...patience my love."

He kissed her again and then got up.

„Where are you going?"

„Preparing something. And no, I won't tell you."

With that he left her alone.

/

It was early in the evening and Mona was sitting in her room reading a book.

She was happy as she saw that Lydia had brought all her books from Skyrim with her. She remembered how she found some of them and they both had spent some hours talking about their old adventures.

Now Mona was reading a love poem and her thoughts drifted to Thorin. She wondered what surprise he has for her.

Suddenly a soft knocking came from the door. „Uhm...yes?"

The door opened and Kalea entered the room with a broad smile on her face.

„Kalea, I haven't seen you the whole day. Where have you been?"

„Oh, I was outside with Ulfric. Enjoying the sun."

Mona smiled and Kalea walked up to her and laid down next to Mona.  
„What are you reading?"

„It's a love poem from Skyrim. Lydia brought all my books."

„Talking about books...I-uhm...Mom, I read your diary."

„My diary?"

„Yes, Ulfric found it in your home in Windhelm. He did not read it but he gave it to me during our journey through Middle Earth and Skyrim."

Mona nodded slowly.

„I was shocked when I read your last entry...but I want you to know that I love you. And that I'm not mad with you. I am just so proud to be your daughter."

Now Mona could feel tears coming up in her eyes and she pulled her daughter closer.  
„And I'm proud to have you as my daughter."

The two just stayed like this for a while until Kalea suddenly said:"Mom...?"

„Mhhh?"

„When do you think...may I be old enough to marry?"

Mona looked at her surprised. „What?"

„I mean...I know am young but when do I know I'm old enough?"

Mona sighed. „Kalea, I know you love him..."

„And it's fine to be in love without marrying...but I want to be like you and dad. I want to show the whole world that I'm in love. How much I am in love."

„I know how you feel, but you should wait."

„Destiny chose that I should marry sometime soon."

„What?", Mona chuckled.

„I told you that Samwise married while Ulfric and me were in the Shire. Well, it was me who catched the bridal flowers."

Now Mona laughed. „And you really believe that this was the sign you should marry soon?"

„I want to marry him!"

„You will, but please..honey, at least wait until you're 20. That would be a suitable age for a Nord to marry. That will only be four years of patience, you think you can do this?"

„I guess so..."

„Of course, your father will have to agree with that as well..."

„I hope he agrees..."

Mona placed a kiss on her daughters forehead.

Another knock came from the door and Dís entered the room.

„I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mona I need you to come with me for a moment."

„Did something happen?"

„No, everything's fine. I just have to show you something."

Mona got up and Kalea said:"Can I borrow some of your books?"

„Of course, honey."

Mona and Dís left the room and walked down the hallway.

„Where are we going?"

„Outside..."

They stepped outside and Dís said:"Just wait here, someone will come and pick you up."

„Wait, what?", Mona asked confused but the woman was already gone.

'Alright...what's going on here?', she thought and suddenly darkness surrounded her. „Shhh...it's fine, just follow me", she could hear the voice of Fili.

'What's Fili doing here and why did he blindfold me?'

„Fili, what's going on?"

„You'll see."

He took her hand and led her carefully to an unknown place. No, she could smell the stables. Alright, at least she was aware about her location.  
„You leading me to the stables?"

„Not exactly..."

„Oh come on, what is this all about? Why am I blindfolded?"

„So it makes more fun."

„Fun? That's not very funny."

He kept silent again and just chuckled a bit.

After several minutes of walking they stopped. „Are we at the river?"

„Maybe..."

He pushed her a bit forward still holding her tight around her shoulders.

„Fili, what is that?", she was surprised and confused as she could hear the soft sound of music. Was that a harp?

„I will leave you here now. But don't open your eyes."

She wanted to protest but Fili losened his grasp and was gone.

'Fine, now am standing in the middle of nowhere, blindfolded.', she thought but that sweet sound of music catched her attention again as it came closer and closer.

Was that...was that the melody of the Dragonborn song? A smile turned on her face. She could feel him. He was right behind her.

The music stopped and she could feel his soft breath on her neck as he kissed it gently.

He started to nibble at her ears and then he whispered:"Every moment spent with you is forever fresh..forever new."

A smile turned on her lips and her hand reached up behind to feel his hair. He opened the blindfold and turned her around.

„Every day that passes by, every one of them I have my mind occupied by thoughts of you and me. All the nice things, the wonderful moments all spent with you I keep them in my heart, in my soul. You cause happiness to my heart, to my soul, to my life. Just remember that every day that passes by, every one of them I have you and me on my mind. I love you, Mona."

A single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek and she smiled at him. Her lips found his and they kissed tenderly.

„You did all this to...to...to tell me this?"

He smiled at her.

„Surprise.",he simply said and both chuckled.

But then he took her hand and led her to a warm fire and a blanket.

„I wanted to spent the night with you out here. It'll be a warm night, a warm fire..."

„Just the three of us.", she smiled.

„Just the three of us.", he replied with his hand on her belly.

They laid down on the blanket and just kissed and cuddled for a while until the moon was high above them and the stars were spread out on the sky.

Monas head was placed on his chest while he was holding her close, both covered in his fur coat.

„Thorin?"

„Yes?"

She looked up at him, her lips hovering over his.

„I need to tell you something as well."

He simply nodded and she smiled and kissed him.

As they broke apart she whispered:

„I loved you once, I love you still, I always have, I always will.."

He catched her lips again and both cuddled up even closer and spent the night outside at the fire.

/

**I hope this was not too cheesy! **


	77. Chapter 77

**That'll be just a short chapter but..**

**Ladies and Gentlemen... there's someone I'd like to introduce now! :)**

**Have fun!**

**/**

Three months passed by and Thorin was on a short journey to the sea city for a meeting with the Master of the city.

Mona was laying in bed, it was already dark outside and her hands was sliding over the empty side of the bed.

Suddenly she could feel a little cramp in her belly. „Ouh...hey, what are you doing in there?", she said stroking her belly.

She knew it was nearly time for her child to come but she hoped it would happen when Thorin was back to be at her side again.

There was another cramp, a bit more than before.

'Oh no...I have to call someone...', she thought and slowly got up and walked slowly towards the door.

She opened it but there was no one around.

„Kalea? Dís? Anybody?", she called out loud and leaned against the wall. She was breathing hard and got hit by another contraction.  
„Ooh...damn, anybody...please!", she called louder now trying not to drop down to the floor.

Two doors opened and someone approached.

„Mona!", she could hear Dís and Lydia, both backing her and leading her back to bed.

„My baby...I think it's coming tonight.", Mona breathed as she laid down again.

„Stay calm, deary.", Dís said and turned to Lydia. „Go tell the guards they have to call a doctor."

She nodded and left the room.

Dís now turned to Mona again who got hit by another contraction and she was nearly screaming.

„Mona, you have to start breathing. Listen to me...breath in...and out again. In...and out...you do great, my dear. Go on like this."

Mona started to calm down a bit and she grabbed the hand of her sister-in-law.

„Thorin...where is he? I need him...", she mumbled.

„He might be on his way back already."

„He has to be here...", she said again now starting to cry. All the emotions crashed onto her like a wave. She cannot bring birth to that child without Thorin at her side.

„Hey, let's play the breathing game again. Alright?"

Mona nodded.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The sound of Erebors horns filled the air. This was the call for help. The call for a doctor.

If Thorin would be on his way back he might hear it as well.

„Mom?!", that was Kalea who woke up by the sound of the horns.

„Kalea, honey...", Mona said and her daughter walked up to her mother.  
„Mom, what's wrong?"

„The baby...is coming...", she breathed and got hit by another contraction again.

Kalea took Monas hand.  
„I'll stay with you, Mom."

Mona looked up at her daughter and she was so thankful to have her at her side in this moment. If Thorin would not make it in time, at least Kalea would be there.

She smiled at her daughter who smiled back.  
„Thank you, my sweetheart...", she said and tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

Kalea watched Dís who was preparing everything. She had brought a bucket of warm water and some cloths.

„The doctor will be there soon. Just keep on breathing. You're doing great."

Another contraction hit her and her nails dug into Kaleas skin but the girl just stroked her mothers hand and she didn't know what she could do so she started to hum a melody. It was the melody of the Dragonborn song. Ulfric had taught her that song and so she just tried to calm her mother down and it worked out pretty good. Mona calmed down again, started to breath normally.

Soon the doctor arrived with Lydia behind.

„Queen Mona, I'm here to help you again.", the doctor said. It was the same lady who brought Kalea into this world. She smiled at Mona and started to prepare everything and as she examined her she said:"It's nearly time. You should start pushing now."

Mona grip around Kaleas hand tightened and she started to push. „You're doing great. Take a deep breath and then..one, two, three...push!"

Mona was out of breath, exhausted. „I can see the head. One last time, you can do it."

„You can do it, Mom.", Kalea said giving her a smile and Mona pushed one last time.

„There it is.", the doctor said and started to wash and rub the little baby, then cuddling it up in a warm cloth.

„Congratulation, Miss Oakenshield. It's a boy.", she said with a smile and handed the bundle to Mona.

A broad smile appeared on her face and tears of joy dropped down as she was watching the little boy on her arms.

„A brother...I have a little brother...", Kalea said totally amazed and watched the baby.

Mona stroked the babys few blonde hairs. „Jon. It's Jon Oakenshield.", she said and now Lydia stepped closer watching the baby as well. „That's a wonderful Nord name.", she said smiling at Mona.

They could hear mumbling in the hallway and Dís, Lydia and the doctor left the room.

„Mom, what's happening?", Kili and Fili asked concerned.

„Jon Oakenshield is born.", she proudly said and Kili was cheering and hugged his brother and his mother and also Lydia. They held gaze for some seconds and then he turned around.

„Thorin has to come back immediately.", he said.

/

Thorin arrived a few hours later.

Dís was waiting for him at the main gate and he looked concerned.

„What happend? I came as fast as I could when I heard the horn sound."

„You should go up to your room, immediately.", she said with a smile and his eyes lit up. „Our baby? Is it...?"

She nodded and he rushed on, up to his room.

He entered silently and could see Mona sleeping. He walked up to the little baby crib next to the bed and was hit by a wave of happiness.

The little boy was awake and looked up at him. A smile turned on Thorins face and the baby held his arms up. Carefully Thorin took the baby on his arms.

Mona woke up and could see him standing with his son.

„I'm sorry to be that late.", he said but she just smiled relieved.

His eyes were laying on his son again.

„His name is Jon.", she whispered and he smiled even more.  
„Hello Jon, I'm your father."

Like Kalea back then Jon reached out for Thorins braidings. He chuckled as he remembered it.

„He looks like you.", Mona said and could see the proudness in Thorins eyes. „You think so?", he said.

„Definately! He has that beautiful blue eyes that only you can produce. And look at his smile. It's a Thorin Oakenshield smile.", she said and watched Thorin holding baby Jon in his strong, but loving arms.

„And he has your wonderful blonde hair.", Thorin said and chuckled. „It's the exact opposite of Kalea. She has my hair and your eyes. Now Jon has my eyes and your hair.", he added and Mona chuckled as well.

Thorin sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stroked Jons head.

The boy was still grabbing Thorins braiding. Mona leaned with her back against the headboard of the bed.

„Kalea and Jon are the greatest gifts of my life.", she said and he nodded. „Yes, that's true. They are the products of the purest love in history.", he said and looked at her.

She reached out for him and kissed him and then he handed Jon to her.

„Kalea was here during the birth. She was at my side the whole time.", Mona said.

„So you'd not been that alone."

She slowly shook her head and both admired the little boy.

„I'm sure he'll become a strong warrior sometime.", she said.

„And strong warriors need their sleep.", he said and she chuckled.

He took the baby and placed him in his little bed again.

„Sleep well, prince Jon."

/

**Aaaaawyeah! We have Prince Jon in our family now! :-) **


	78. Chapter 78

**Just a little jump in time :-)**

**We'll have everything in here, many nice little talks. **

**And I'm going to introduce two new characters in the end!**

**/**

„Lea, I want to come with you!", the four year old Jon said as Kalea was on her way to the city of Dale.

„No, sweety, you have to stay here with Mommy and Daddy..."

The young one showed her his tongue and turned around to walk to his bedroom. Kalea chuckled.

„Oh, he's got your mothers temper.", Thorin said behind her and she turned around to give him a smile.

„I thought about braiding his hair soon, may I?", she said and could see that proud smile on her fathers face.

„I'm sure he'll love it.", he replied.

Ulfric left the room and joined them. „Are we ready?", he asked and the young woman nodded.

„Thorin, I need to talk to you later, alright?"

„About?"

„Later...", he said and his eyes drifted to Kalea for a short moment.

„Alright, have fun in the city.", Thorin said and followed his son.

While Kalea and Ulfric walked up to the city she watched him. „What's the topic?"

„What do you mean?"

„You want to talk with my father...about what?"

„Oh, it's a surprise."

„For me?"

„Maybe..."

„Oh come on, please tell me."

„No Kalea, you have to be patient."

She huffed but smiled.

Patience, it's not what her family is best known for.

She chuckled quietly.

/

„Jon?"

Thorin entered the boys bedroom to find him sitting on his bed playing with his toys.

He watched his son. Shoulder-length blonde hair and when he looked at him it was as if looking into a mirror. The same blue eyes, the same smile, the same facial structure.

„Daddy, will you tell me a story?", the young one said and Thorin sat down next to him.

„A story? What kind of story would you like to hear?"

„The story of Mommy and the dragon.", he said with a broad smile on his lips.

Thorin was surprised but he nodded and started to tell his son the story how Mona had defeated the dragon Smaug.

As he ended little Jon looked up at him. „I like that story."

„Yes...yes, me too."

„You will never leave me,daddy, right?"

What should he reply to that. He sighed and stroked his sons head. Wasn't he too young for the truth? No, it would make no difference.

„Jon, one day will be the day that Mommy and me are gone. But we're not gone forever you know. You might not see us but we'll always be there to watch and protect you. We'll always be deep inside of you. Never forget this. Kalea will be Queen under the Mountain then and rule this kingdom."

„And what if Kalea will be gone someday,too?", the young one asked sadly.

„Then...you'll be Jon Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.", Thorin replied with a slight smile as he could see his son watching him with wide eyes.

„But I know nothing about ruling a kingdom, daddy."

Thorin chuckled. „You'll learn. Kalea will learn and you will learn as well. I know it's not always that easy but I'm certain that your sister will become a wonderful Queen and you'll become a powerful King someday. But that day is far far away. Don't think about these things now. Enjoy your childhood."

„Will you show me how to fight?"

Now Thorin laughed and stroked his sons blonde head again.

„As soon as you're strong enough to hold a sword, my son."

„I am strong!", he said and pushed his arms up.

„I'm certain you are. But nevertheless we should wait at least until you're 10. I guess that might be a suitable age."

„How long is it until I'm ten?"

„Only six more years."

The boy smiled. „I think I can wait that much."

'Jon Oakenshield, the first of our family to be that patient.', Thorin thought to himself and smiled at his son.

„Fine, now how about you go play with your cousins?"

The boys eyes lit up and he grabbed his little toy-soldiers and stormed out of his room to enter Filis bedroom.

„Hey little man.", Thorin could hear his nephew laughing and he got up and walked out of Jons room to go look for his wife.

He found her up on the balcony. He embraced her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.

„I was looking for you.", he said and she stroked his hands.

„Why?"

„To tell you something."

„Alright, go on.", she said with slight amusement in her voice.

„I just wanted to tell you...that I love you."

She chuckled and turned around to face him.

„And I'm thankful for that. I love you too, darling.", she replied and kissed him.

As they broke apart she asked:"What have you done the whole morning?"

„Oh, I had a little talk with Kalea she's in Dale now with Ulfric. Then I spent some time with Jon. He wanted to hear the story of Mommy and the dragon Smaug."

Mona smiled.

„And then we had a little father and son talk."

„About?"

„Men talk."

Mona chuckled. „Fine, and where is he now?"

„He's with Fili now."

Then he fell silent.

After several moments Mona stroked his cheek. „What bothers you?"

„I don't know. Ulfric wants to talk to me later. I'm just curious what he might want."

Mona watched him and then realisation turned on her face.

„What?", he asked.

„Well, Kalea is 20 now."

„And?"

She sighed.

„Four years ago she asked me when she might be old enough to...to marry."

Thorins eyes grew wide.

„Well, and I told her that 20 would be a suitable age for a Nord to marry. I told her that she should talk with you about it when the time is right."

„She never talked with me about this."

„Might be possible that Ulfric's gonna talk with you now. Maybe he wants to ask for Kaleas hand. Getting your blessing."

Thorin sat down on the bench, Mona on his lap.  
„20...really?", he suddenly said.

Mona nodded slowly.

He sighed.

„Would you give them your blessing?", she asked and could see how deep in thoughts he was.

He thought back to his talk with Jon earlier. He was getting older, Mona was getting older although it was not that visible yet but he had to start thinking about the future of his family and his kingdom.

„Well...their relationship is strong. I never thought they would be a couple for such a long time. Nearly 5 years now. He's a strong and powerful man. He protected her, he saved her life."

„I take this as a yes?", she asked amused and he nodded slowly.

„I might give them my blessing. But I won't make it that easy.", he answered and she laughed.

„I never thought you would make it easy for him.", she chuckled and kissed him deeply.

/

It was late afternoon and Kalea and Ulfric were still in the city. They'd been on the market and were sitting in the Inn now drinking some hot tea.

„Would you mind if I go back and have that talk with your father now?", he suddenly said and she watched him.

„Will you come back or should I go alone later?"

„I don't know how long that talk will last. If I'm not back within an hour you can go if you want."

She nodded and kissed him. „Fine, much luck. For whatever you're planning.", she said and he chuckled.

„I'll need all the luck of Middle Earth and Skyrim combined I guess.", and with that he left the Inn to head back to Erebor.

Thorin was sitting on his throne waiting for Ulfric to come.

As he approached the throne he bowed a bit and said:"King Thorin, I'd like to talk to you now."

His heart was beating fast because Thorin just watched him for several minutes without saying a word. Then he got up and said:"Fine, follow me."

They walked up to the assembly hall.

Thorin closed the door.

„So, you want to talk with me. About what?"

Ulfric was standing in front of him, quiet nervous.

„I would like to talk about Kalea."

„What's with her?"

„You know that I love your daughter."

Thorin just nodded silently.

Ulfric was unsure how to go on.

„And...and she loves me."

„Is that so?"

Oh, he had so much fun right now. But he stayed serious.

„Y-yes, I guess so...", Ulfric said a bit distracted now.

„Okay now two people who love each other. Now, what might be your interested in a talk with me?", Thorin said turning away from him to hide his smile.

„She's the most wonderful girl in Middle Earth..."

„I know..."

Oh be serious, Thorin, don't start laughing.

„And...and I would like her to become...my wife.", Ulfric finally managed to say.

The room fell silent. Deadly silent.

„You want to marry my little girl?", Thorin said in a low and deep voice.

„If...if you give me your blessing, of course."

Now Thorin turned around to look at that man. He seemed to be very nervous.

„My blessing? You want my blessing so you can take my little girl as your wife?", he took some steps closer to Ulfric, holding his gaze.

„Uhm...yes...I mean, I could wait if that's what you want...really.."

„Wait? Then it's not that important to you?"

„What? No! It is important. I just wanted to say that...if you're not willing to give me your blessing..."

„So you'd wait until I die so there would be no worries about this?"

Now Ulfrics face went blank and pale and he had no idea how to reply to that.

It was by now that Thorin could not hold it back any longer and he chuckled. Ulfric was confused.

Thorin watched him and said:"I was just joking. About the last part of course. So let me ask you again. Do you love my daughter?"

„Yes."

„You would make her happy?"

„Yes."

„You would nevertheless wait a bit longer with children?"

„Yes."

„Mona gave you her blessing yet?"  
„No."

„You think she would?"

„Yes."

„You think I would?"

He fell silent.  
„I-uhm...I hope so, yes."

Thorin stepped even closer and placed a hand on the mans shoulder.

„Make her happy, do you hear me? Go and make her happy."

„You mean...?"

„Yes, I give you my blessing."

A wave of relief washed over Ulfric and he embraced the king for a short moment.

„I hope you'll make a romantic proposal.", Thorin said and Ulfric nodded.

„Tonight...", he started but Thorin waved him off.

„No details, please. And now go."

Ulfric left the room.

Thorin still chuckling.

He left the room to meet Mona.

Their little girl would marry soon.

/

Kalea was now sitting at the bar of the Inn, drinking another hot tea. Autumn was nearly ending and winter would come soon. It was already quite fresh outside. She wanted to enjoy the warmth of the Inn a bit longer.

„So, are there any news of Erebor?", Bofur asked with a smile as he saw Kalea deep in thoughts.

„Oh, Ulfric's gonna have a talk with my father right now. Am curious what's that all about."

Bofur watched her amused. „Do you kow anything?", she asked.

„No, but I think I can imagine what it'll be about."

She frowned but he turned away to bring a tablet of beer to a table. Her eyes drifted over the guests and she was aware that two people at the table in the far corner of the room were watching her.

She did not know them. It was an elder couple, definately no dwarves. She'd say they are from the race of Men. Both the man and the woman might be in their early or mid 60s.

Kalea turned around again, trying to ignore the couple.

Suddenly a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to look into a pair of bright green eyes.

„Excuse me, young lady. My husband and I watched you for a while and I just wanted to tell you that you remind us of someone we know."

„Oh, really? My name's Kalea. Kalea Oakenshield."

The eyes of the woman lit up and it was by now that Kalea was aware of something strange. Looking into that bright green eyes of the elder woman it was as if looking into a mirror.

„Who...who are you?", the young princess breathed and now the couple was standing next to each other.

„My name is Nura."

„And my name is Lokir."

/

**YEY! I hope you remember Nura and Lokir? I mentioned them before^^ **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Alright I guess I have to start thinking about coming to an end soon. I just want you to know that it's pretty hard for me to even think about it for this whole story is like my own little baby :-D **

**I guess there will be just 5 or maybe 6 more chapters from now until this story ends. **

**I'm working on a satisfying end but...it's hard nevertheless. **

**Now after these sad words. Have fun with the following chapter!**

**/**

„You...you are my grandparents?", Kalea breathed still surprised. She could not believe that her mothers parents were still alive and now standing right in front of her.

„Well, I suppose Mona Stormblade is your mother?"

„Yes, well, Oakenshield now of course.", the girl said and nodded.

The elder woman gave her a warm smile.

„Aye, Kalea, you alright?", Bofur asked watching the couple at the princess' side.

„Yes, Bofur...I think I should introduce you to my grandparents.", she said with a broad smile and Bofurs eyes lit up.

„YOU are the parents of our Queen?"

„She seems to be not only a legend in Skyrim, but also a legend in Middle Earth?", Lokir said and Bofur nodded.

„Without your daughter we might not have successed."

„You have to come with me! You have to reunite with her!", Kalea said and got up from her chair.

„We have to pay first.", Nura said and wanted to give Bofur some gold coins but he waved her off.

„You don't have to pay for anything. This Inns' name is dedicated to your daughter, the Queen under the Mountain. Now go to her! I guess you haven't seen her in a while, right?"

„23 years to be precise.", Lokir said with a melancholy smile on his lips.

Kalea walked with them out of the Inn just to bump into Ulfric.

„Ulfric Stormcloak?", Nura and Lokir said in surprise.

Kalea watched them admiring him.

„Do I know you?", he asked confused.

„No, but we know you."

Kalea chuckled and took his hand. Nura and Lokir watched the two of them surprised as well.

„Ulfric these are my grandparents."

His eyes lit up. „You are Monas parents?"

The couple nodded.

„We had no idea that you are alive, Jarl Ulfric."

„Oh no, am no Jarl anymore. Just an ordinary man now. It would take too long to explain this now."

He turned to Kalea and whispered:"I talked to your father."

„And?"

„Everything's perfect."

„Perfect? What do you mean?"

„You'll see.", he said with a wink and kissed her softly.

„You're a couple?", Nura asked surprised and Kalea nodded proudly.

„Congratulate!", Lokir called out.

„Now, come on, we'll guide you to Erebor.", Kalea said and the two couples walked on towards the mountain.

/

„So, you gave him your blessing?", Mona asked as Thorin entered the balcony.

„Yes, not without teasing him a bit of course.", he chuckled.

„Poor Ulfric. But I think it's good that he asked you before proposing to her."

He nodded. „He'll propose to her tonight..."

„He told you?"

„Yes, I guess I wanted to tell me details but I did not listened. I send him away."

„Oh, Thorin Oakenshield you sassy dwarf.", she chuckled and kissed him passionately.

„I thought you like my sassiness?"

„I adore you for that.", she replied and sealed it with another deep kiss.

„Mommy!", little Jon ran up to her and she lifted him up her arms so he wrapped his arms around her neck.

„Hey sweetheart, where have you been?", she asked and squeezed his nose.

He chuckled and rubbed his nose.

„I played warrior with Fili!"

„Oh, warrior you say? Did you win?", she asked with a smile on her face.

He nodded enthusiastic. „And daddy said I have to wait six more years to become a warrior!"

Now Thorin laughed. „I said we would start to train. It's a long way to become a warrior."

He stroked his sons head.  
„Uhm...Mom?", that was Kalea walking up to them now.

„Kalea, honey, how was your day?", she asked.

„Fine, we had a lot of fun in Dale but..."

„But?", Thorin asked concerned.

„Nothing bad happened, Dad. Don't worry.", she said and then she looked back to Mona.

„I brought some guests.", she said and tried to hide her broad smile that was going to appear on her face.

„Guests? What guests?", Mona asked confused.

„Well, they walked up to me and I liked them. So I brought them here."

„You brought strangers here?", Thorin said again.

Kalea watched her parents.

„I guess you might want to meet them.", she said and Mona nodded.

„Of course, we do.", Thorin added and Mona placed Jon down and took his hand. Together they followed Kalea to the dining hall. Before entering she turned around. „Jon, I guess we should wait here. Mommy and Daddy are going to meet someone."

Now both Mona and Thorin were very confused and also a bit alarmed.

Kalea took her little brother on her arms and gave her parents a smile.

„They're waiting in there."

/

Thorin opened the door and entered first followed by Mona.

A couple was sitting at the table.  
„Excuse me, but who are you?", Thorin asked suspiciously. The couple turned around and Mona took a step back, grabbing Thorins arm.  
„Honey, what is it?", he asked concerned.

He could see shock in her eyes. And tears. Her eyes were wetting.

„Mom? Dad?", she whispered, still not sure if this was just an illusion.

The woman made a step toward her daughter. „Yes, my love, it's me.", she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Thorin just stood silent, watching that whole scene.

Mona walked up to the woman and embraced her tight. The man embracing both of them.

„I thought...I thought you were dead.", Mona sobbed and Nura gently stroked her cheek.

„We're alive. And I'm so happy to see you again."

„My little girl...", Lokir said also with tears running down his cheek. He embraced Mona very tight. As they all pulled apart Mona turned around and reached for Thorin who was walking up closer to the trio.

„Mom, Dad. This is Thorin. My husband. And King under the Mountain.", she said with a proud tone in her voice and Nura could see the pure love in her daughters eyes.

„King Thorin, it's a honour to meet you. My name's Nura Stormblade.", she bowed a bit but Thorin stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. „Don't bow before me, please. You gave birth to the missing piece in my heart. Your daughter is the meaning of my life. I should bow before the two of you.", he said and Nura was touched by these words.

Lokir took a step forward, holding gaze with Thorin. „Lokir Stormblade, that's my name. Thorin Oakenshield, I can't wish for a better good son. I see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice that you love my daughter very much. And you two created a wonderful child as well. Kalea is just a perfect match of you."

Now Mona chuckled. „Well, Dad, there's someone you might want to meet as well."

She walked toward the door and called Kalea in.

The young girl walked into the room with her little brother holding her hand tight.

„By Talos, who is that little man?", Lokir said with a broad smile on his face, his brown eyes lit up.

„That's Jon."

„He's definately your son.", Nura said with a smile to Thorin.

Kalea and Jon walked closer and the boy hid behind his sister. „Don't be afraid, Jon. These are your grandparents.", Mona said and lifted him up on her arms.

He watched Nura and Lokir a bit afraid but then he said:"You are my grandma? And grandpa?"

Nura laughed. „Yes, Jon. I'm your nanna." The boy now smiled and reached his arms towards her. Mona handed him to her mother and she took her grandson on her arms.

„It's incredible how much he looks like you, Thorin." Nura said fascinated.

„While Kalea is totally you,my dear.", Lokir said and stroked Kaleas and Monas cheeks.

Suddenly Thorin turned to Kalea and said:"Honey, I guess you should go and look for Ulfric."

„Oh, he knows about them, we met them in Dale together."

„No, I mean...you should go and...well..."

She frowned and was very curious now what that whole talk was about earlier.

„Alright, I'll go look for him. Good night, Grandma, good night, Grandpa."

„Good night, sweetheart.", they answered and Kalea left the room.

/

She walked up to her room to find it empty. A single candle was burning on the windowsill with a little note next to it. She picked it up to read:

_Follow the candles, your heart will guide you._

She smiled and turned around to leave the room. She walked down the hallway and reached the stonebench on the stairhead. Another candle with a note. She smiled and took the note:

_You're doing great. _

_Remember the day we met in Rivendell? _

_Follow the candles like you followed Frodo before. _

She chuckled and walked down the stairs and entered the throne hall. She looked around to see another candle on top of the throne.

_I pulled you into cover the day we nearly reached the Caradras. Your father was thankful for that._

Oh yes, she remembered that day. There had been these creepy black birds, spies of Saruman. She walked on into the kitchen to find the fourth candle with the note saying:

_You wondered why you're that sensitive. I told you that it's the blood in you. The Dovah is strong in you, my love._

Her heart started to beat even faster.

The next candle was down in the smithery.

_I would have killed hundreds or thousands of Orcs alone to rescue you the day in that forest. _

Now a broad smile turned on her face as she remembered the day he saved her life. It was the beginning of something wonderful.

She went on toward the treasure hall. The next candle was standing on a little table in the middle of a heart created by tiny diamonds.

_You've been a snoopy girl but I just couldn't be mad with you._

She laughed again. Alright where do go now? She looked around and her eyes drifted up the stairway. She walked up and could see another candle on the ground in front of the hidden tunnel.

_Mal Shul. Mu fen zind faal kein. Dii Kulaas. _

_Remember?_

Of course, she did. He called her little sunshine and his princess. Now her eyes drifted into the tunnel and she was pretty sure that the next candle would be in there.

She was right after a few steps she found another one.

_Your eyes so full of fascination back in Skyrim. _

_Our first night in Whiterun. I woke up next to your angelic face and I knew I want to wake up to you for the rest of my life._

'Oh Ulfric..', she sighed and walked on to find the next candle.

_The morning after...our first kiss. And all the kisses following. _

_Oh I adore your lips._

She smiled even more. There was another candle.

_Crossing the river on our way to Ivarstead. How much you adored my naked chest._

„Oh, yes, and I still do.", she whispered quietly and walked on.

_You learned your first Thu'ums. _

_And shared our bed with our first love making in High Hrothgar. _

A shiver ran down her spine thinking back to her first time with him.

_We defeated Saurons army. You killed the Witch King. _

_You are the bravest young lady and..._

The note ended and she could see one last candle before reaching the top of the tunnel.

_...the love of my life._

Kaleas heart was racing, she could hardly breath.

What would wait on the other side of this door?

She took one deep breath and pushed the door open to step outside.

A heart formed of candles with a single note in the middle. She stepped closer and took the note.

_Turn around._

A smile appeared on her face and she slowly turned around to see Ulfric standing in front of her giving her a warm smile.

„Ulfric, what...?", but he silenced her with his finger on her lips.

„Don't talk. I wrote those messages to remember you of our growing love. I remember each and every detail from my first sight of you until the day I fell in love with you. And now we're here high up on this mountain. Your future kingdom. Your home. Kalea, you are the love of my life. Our love survived many dangers and it will survive even longer until the end of our days.

And that's why I am standing here now, right in front of you...to ask you...", he took her hand and got down on one knee.

Kalea gasped but couldn't help but smile. „Kalea Oakenshield, princess under the Mountain. Will you marry me?"

She was hit by a wave of happiness as she nodded and smiled. „Yes. Ulfric Stormcloak, yes, oh yes I do. I love you so much.", she wrapped her arms around him and they dropped down to the ground chuckling. He reached into his pocket and pulled a little box out.

„I asked your cousin to create this.", he took a wonderful golden ring with a single diamond. „Oh, it's wonderful.", she breathed as he put it on her finger.

„I love you Kalea."

„I love you Ulfric."

/

**Now there'll be another wedding soon! Yey! :)**


	80. Chapter 80

**I hope you have some fine dresses? Alright, we're gonna have a wedding tonight!**

**Have fun!**

**:-)**

**/**

Three weeks later the wedding preparations started. The whole kingdom was on its feet decorating, cooking and writing songs. Many invitations had been written.

Kalea was very nervous and so was Ulfric.

On her wedding day she was walking through the halls, watching all the dwarves helping to make a wonderful wedding day.

„Hey, honey, are you alright?", she could hear her mother calling and approaching her.

„Oh, yes, am just extremly nervous.", the young one said and turned around to face her mother. „That's normal. I was very nervous at my wedding day as well." She embraced Kalea and whispered:"But I'm proud and happy that you've found such a strong and loving man."

Kalea chuckled. „Just like you.", she replied and Mona squeezed her cheeks.

„Nura is looking for you. Come on, I've also got a present for you."

„What is it?"

„You'll see. Come on."

The two of them walked up to Monas bedroom and entered. Nura and Dís were already waiting for them. A soft knocking followed and Estella, Kaleas good friend, entered.

„You could make it, am so happy to have you here.", Kalea said and embraced her friend.

„Yes, sorry for being late but Fili wanted to stop at the river for a while."

Estellas dream had come true and she was Filis girlfriend. The two of them had been on a journey to the sea city and returned just a few moments ago.

„When will you marry him?", Kalea asked and chuckled.

„Oh, let's not talk about me. It's your big day today!", Estella said and watched Dís who was just smiling at her. She really liked the girl.

„Alright, so why are we all in here now?", Kalea asked confused.

„Well, I want to give you something.", Mona said and turned around to open the wardrobe. She took a white dress out and Kaleas mouth dropped open.

„This was my wedding dress. I was pregnant with you while wearing it and so I thought it would be wonderful if it is you now wearing it as well."

The young one could feel tears coming up in her eyes and she embraced her mother tight. „Thank you Mom!"

„Put it on, we have to take a look if it fits you.", Nura said and Kalea started to undress and put the wedding dress on.

„Wow...", was all Mona could say in that moment.

Kaleas long black hair was shining very bright on the white dress.

„Honey, you are...you are so stunningly beautiful. There are no words to describe my feelings right now.", Mona said with tears in her eyes.

„Oh Mom..", she said and they hugged again.

„Ulfric will be standing there at the end of the aisle, with a big happy smile, waiting to hold your hand. Being stunned by your beauty.", Mona said and Dís added:"Just like your father when he waited for Mona 20 years ago." Mona watched Dís with a smile.

/

It was by now that Thorin entered Ulfrics room together with Kili, Fili and little Jon.

„Oh, I did not expect you to come.", Ulfric said and tried to give them a nervous smile. „It's your wedding day and we have to prepare you."

„Well, I already have my clothes here.", Ulfric said pointing at his dark-blue tunic, a fine black trouser and his fur coat.

„Yes, that's quite fine.", Kili said and then their eyes rested on Thorin.

„There's something I'd like to give you. To wear it later."

He reached under his own coat and took a leather belt with the symbol of Durin as belt buckle.

„It's a copy of my belt and I would like to give this to you as a gift. I'd like you to wear this."

Ulfric took the belt and he was stunned by this. He watched Thorin with a slight smile and embraced him. Thorin patted his back and said:"You'll make my girl happy, right?"

They pulled apart and Ulfric nodded. „I will."

„Fine, now go on make yourself ready.", Fili said and the four left the room to start dressing up as well.

Though Thorin had to go to the room next to his bedroom because the women were occupying the royal bedroom. Jon was with him. „Alright, little man, let's get dressed for the wedding.", Thorin said and Jon bounced on the bed.

„Yey! Kalea will marry today!"

Thorin chuckled. „Stop it!" The young one let himself drop on the bed and laughed.  
„Daddy?"

„Yes?"

„Will you braid my hair as well?"

Thorin smiled at him proudly. Kalea had braided Jons hair once to show the love to her little brother. „Fine, you want me to braid it now?"

„Yes!"

He sat down on the bed as well and Jon crawled on his lap. He took three strands of the boys blonde hair and started to braid it as well.

/

„I can't believe my daughter is getting married today.", Mona said to Lydia who was with them now.

„To be honest I can't believe it yet either.", Kalea chuckled.

„Believe it or not. In 2 hours you will be walking down the aisle and say I do.", Estella said while preparing her friends hair.

„I'm so nervous, I can't believe it.", Kalea added.

„It's going to be alright. Just enjoy the day. Today is your day.", her grandmother Nura assured her.

After being finished with all the preparations Kalea got up from the chair and stepped in front of the mirror.

„Kalea, you look wonderful.", Estella said.

„You're beautiful.", Mona said again totally amazed by the beauty of her daughter.

„I just hope Ulfric will like it,too.",the young one said and was starting to feel nervous.

„He for sure will love it.", Mona assured her and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead.

„I'm certain your father will be extremly nervous as well.", Nura said and Mona chuckled.

/

Two hours later the hall was filled with all the guest. Everyone was there. The elves of Rivendell, the people from the Sea City, from Dale, Master Beorn. Even King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam with Rosie and their kids. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf. All of them were present this day.

Ulfric was standing at the front of the aisle, with Balin as the one marrying them off soon.

Kili and Fili were standing behind him.

Thorin was nervously waiting in front of the door. He would be the one guiding Kalea to the front and handing her to Ulfric. His heart was beating fast. This would be the day his little girl was going to become the wife of another man. His eyes fell on Jon who was wearing the exact same clothes as he did just a smaller version. He smiled. „Are you ready to guide your sister to the front with me?"

The young boy gave him a broad smile and nodded. To him this was all very exciting.

Inside, Ulfric was getting even more nervous the longer he had to wait.

„Just keep breathing.", Balin said with a smile.

„You have the rings, right?", Ulfric turned to face Kili.

„Of course.", he said with a smile.

The women walked up towards the hall. Thorin still waiting was nearly crying as he saw Kalea in that same dress Mona wore 20 years ago. Mona could see the proud expression on his face and smiled.

Dís handed Kalea her bouqeutte and the young girls eyes were now resting on Thorin.

„You're the most beautiful princess.", he sad. „You look breathtaking. He sure is a lucky man."

Kalea smiled and hugged Thorin very tight.

„Alright, we're going in now.", Mona said and kissed Kaleas forehead and then kissed Thorin deeply.

Mona, Nura, Dís, Lydia and Estella walked into the hall, all eyes on them. They walked up to the aisle and Estella and Lydia were standing on the opposite side from Kili and Fili. Mona, Nura and Dís sat down in the front row.

„Are you ready?", Thorin asked smiling proudly at Kalea.

„Are you?", she replied and they chuckled.

„Yes,I am."

„Me,too."

They looked down at Jon and Kalea said:"Alright partner, let's go."

She took her little brothers hand and snaked her arm into Thorins arm. Her heart was pounding like a maniac.

Bilbo opened the door and the elves started to play a wonderful bridal march.

Everyone was looking at her amazed while Thorin and Jon guided her to the front. She could see the endless smile on Ulfrics face, an endless twinkle in his eyes as soon as he saw her. To him there was just Kalea in that moment. His eyes resting only on her. He was stunned by her beauty and tears of joy were filling his eyes.

Thorin stopped as they reached Ulfric.

„I love you, princess.", Thorin whispered with a crack in his voice.

„I love you too, daddy.", she said hugging him while a tear ran down her cheek, it was of course a happy tear.

„Take care of my little girl.", he said with another crack in his voice looking at Ulfrc.

„No doubt I will.", Ulfric assured him once more while looking at Kalea with love and Thorin gave Ulfric a hug as well and then took Jon to sit down next to Mona in the front row. She was crying, just like Nura. Thorin placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead with a smile.

/

Balin started with a few nice words while Ulfric and Kalea couldn't keep their eyes off one another. The love between them was strong and true, everyone could see it just like the love between Mona and Thorin.

Finally it was getting a bit more serious and Balin was starting as following:

„Kalea Oakenshield, please face Ulfric Stormcloak and hold his hands while he will make his wedding vow."

Kalea did what she was told and her eyes met his.

He took a deep breath before starting:"As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with.

As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say.

As I stand here before you, your hand in mine, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. With every smile, every embrace, every tear I've ever wiped from your face.

It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank Talos above enough, for allowing you into my life.

It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come.

Kalea Oakenshield, I give you my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you.

I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth.

Kalea, I love you. And with this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the worlds I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, until death do us part."

The young woman could feel all the tears of joy running down her cheek and all the people in the hall were touched by this vow.

„Now, Kalea, it's your turn.", Balin said and she cleared her throat to say:

„Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was dark, you have brought light. Ulfric Stormcloak, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other.

Ulfric, I love you."

It was a short vow but it was very touching as well and Mona could feel even more tears running down her cheek and Thorin pressed her closer to his body while Jon stroked his mothers arm.

Balin cleared his throat before asking:

„And I'm asking you, Ulfric Stormcloak. Will you take Kalea Oakenshield as you wife? Love and respect her until your dying day?"

„I do."

„And will you, Kalea Oakenshield, take Ulfric Stormcloak as your husband. Love and respect him until your dying day?"

„I do."

„The rings please.", Balin said and Kili walked up to the couple and held the wedding rings in a beautiful small white box. He created these rings.

Ulfric and Kalea put the rings on each others finger and smiled.

„I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.", Balin said with a smile.

Ulfric took a step closer to her and stared her deep in the eyes and took her chin between his fingers and passionately pressed his lips on hers and kissed her while she tightly held onto his waist with her hands.

Everyone was cheering and clapping.

Ulfric kept staring into her eyes while their foreheads leaned onto one another. „I love you, darling."

Kalea had an endless smile on her face and a happy tear rolled down her cheek. „I love you,too." And she kissed him again while caressing his face.

„Kalea Stormcloak, princess under the Mountain.", he said with a sweet and proud smile.

She could not stop smiling and just wanted him to hold her and he held her tightly looking down and giving her another kiss.

While they were still standing in front caught in their own little world for a few seconds, they were soon interupted by everyone that wanted to congratulate both of them.

Mona walked up to her and hugged her tight. „Congratulation sweetheart. I am so happy and proud of you.", she sobbed.

„Thanks Mommy, and please don't cry. You're going to make me start.", Kalea said while hugging her mother and blinked her eyes trying not to cry.

„These are all happy tears, honey.", she assured her.

„I know they are...", Kalea said chuckling.

Now Mona walked up to Ulfric and hugged him as well and placed a kiss on his forehead.

„Welcome to our family. And please take care of her.", she said with a smile.

„Of course I will. I promise you she is in good hands."

„I know, Ulfric. I know.", Mona nodded with a smile.

„Kalea!", little Jon called and let himself fall into his sisters arms.

She laughed. „Hey Little Jon, you look so adorable in that dress. Oh, and you have another braiding.", she said. „Daddy made this!"

She placed a kiss on her little brothers head and placed him down as Thorin walked up to her.

„I'm so proud of you.", he said and hugged her tight.

/

For at least the first hour both Kalea and Ulfric were busy getting kisses and receiving many gifts.

Jon once again ran up to Kalea and wrapped his arms around her neck and she started to swing him back and forth on her hip.

Ulfric turned his head to watch her with her little brother on her arm and was watching her for some seconds. It filled him with warmth seeing her with Jon. It put a smile on his face knowing she would make an amazing mom and he could not wait to start a family with her.

His thoughts were soon interupted as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

„She's very good with kids.", he could hear Thorin saying.

Ulfric turned his head to Thorin and had no idea what to reply. „She will make a great mom one day.", he continued. Ulfric was still confused. Was Thorin Oakenshield changing his mind right now?

He sighed. „I know for sure she will be.", was all Ulfric managed to say while he smiled looking back at Kalea.

The wedding festival was lasting for many more hours and later at night they all released the couple for their bridal night.

/

Ulfric swung the door open and walked in holding her on his arms. He closed the door behind him with his foot and carefully put her back on the ground and could not stop smiling at her.

She started to pull gently on his coat and dropping it down on the floor.

A kiss followed this and she started nibbling his lips. He pulled her closer and smiles.

She turned around and he slowly started to unbutton her dress on the back. He gently placed his lips in her neck causing her to close her eyes and smile widely.

„You like that?", he stopped and whisered in her ear.

She nodded. „Mmh..." and turned around to face him again and started taking off his tunic. She let her dress drop down and too it to place it on a chair.

Kalea was wearing a white singlet and his eyes were glowing as she took a few steps closer to her husband.

„I was very sure you're going to like it.", she whispered again moving like a wildcat with that wonderful black hair resting on her shoulders.

He placed his hands on her hips, lifted her a little off the ground, causing her to lock her legs around his waist and gently pressed her lips on his, while he walked to the bed and carefully laid down on top of her while she continued to passionately kiss him.

He slowly made his way to her neck when in the meantime her hands ran down his muscular chest and arms. Slowly his fingertips ran over her legs while his lips met hers again as he started to take off her singlet, stopped and looked her in the eye.

„What?", she giggled.

He shook his head. „Nothing.", and kissed her again. „I just realize how lucky I am."

„Well, that makes it two.", she smiled and placed her hands in his neck.

„I love you, Kalea."  
„And I love you Ulfric.", she answered and started kissing her husband.

Her fingers started to unbutton his pants. Slowly she took his pants off and they ended up making love as a married couple.

It was even more intensive than the times before and as they both got pushed over the edge he pulled her close to his chest and she snuggled up to him.

The sound of his beating heart lulled her to sleep.

/


	81. Chapter 81

**There'll be another jump in time again.**

**This will be just a short chapter with a happy surprise at the end. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

„Dad! Come on, you promised me to train!"

The door of the royal bedroom swung open and ten year old Jon jumped on his parents bed.

„Ouh, why are you up that early?" Thorin grumbled and turned around.

„You promised" Jon once again said now staring at his father trying to wake him up. Thorin opened his eyes to be greeted by the exact same pair of blue.

„Alright,alright. I'm awake. Give me just one moment to prepare" he said and Jon jumped down from the bed and left the room cheeringly.

Mona chuckled.

„Yes, you can laugh. I'm the one getting up that early" he grumbled but placed a kiss on her neck.

„I'll come and join you if you like" she replied but was hit by a hard cough.

„No, stay in here. I don't want you to get ill" he said concerned and kissed her once more.

„Have fun" she said and he got up to dress himself in a darkbrown training tunic and black training pants. He put his light boots on and took his sword. It was just an ordinary sword for Jons first training day.

He left the room and walked up to his sons room. „Alright, are we ready?" he called and Jon stormed out of his room dressed in his training clothes he got for his 10th birthday a few weeks ago.

„Aye!" he said raising his own small sword.

„Be careful, my son. Now come on"

* * *

Together they walked down and outside to the training ground.

„Will I fight with you now, dad?" the young one asked but Thorin shook his head.

„No, before we go one-on-one you should learn to hold your sword properly and to swing it. Just do what I do, alright?"

Jon nodded and imitated Thorins moves. „You're doing good. Now keep on with it"

The young boy swung his sword many times. „Now go and practise with that dummy over there"

Jon walked up to the dummy, still swinging his sword. He raised the sword and swung it with all the power he got. He hit a large mark on the dummy and turned around to smile at his father.

„That was great, son!" Thorin said proudly and patted his sons shoulder. Looking up to the sky he could see that they've been out for at least three hours now.

„I think we should stop for today"

„Will we train again tomorrow?" Jon asked and Thorin nodded. „If you like we can go one-on-one tomorrow. Just for some defense moves"

„Yey!" Jon cheered and dropped his sword to jump on Thorins back. „Ouw, you're quite heavy, partner"

Jon laughed and let himself drop down. „Sorry, dad"

„It's alright, but my back is not the same like before"

„You're not that old, daddy"

Thorin just smiled and stroked his sons hair. „Pick up your sword, let's go back"

* * *

„How was the training?" Mona asked as Thorin entered the dining hall.

„He's pretty good. We'll go one-on-one tomorrow"

He sat down and Mona got up to sit on his lap. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. „How are you?" he asked.

A light smile appeared on her lips and she leaned her forhead against his. „I'm fine..." she whispered and he pressed her close to his chest.

They sat like this for a long time until the door opened again and Kalea entered the room. The young woman, now 26 years old and still happily married was smiling from one ear to the other.

Ulfric followed her, also very happy.

„Did we miss something?" Mona asked as she saw the happy faces of them. Kalea and Ulfric sat down across the table and the young woman took a deep breath.

„Mom...Dad...I'm pregnant"

* * *

**We're getting closer and closer to the end of this whole story and..well...anyway, hope you liked this one.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Photogirl894: thank you for that support of yours! I'm sure you'll LOVE this one! :)**

* * *

With the news of Kaleas pregnancy the whole kingdom was happily awaiting the newborn. Only two months left until a little Stormcloak would be born.

Kili was on his way up to the city of Dale to visit Lydia. Like she said ten years ago she would settle in Dale and Kili was quite happy about this. Though they only shared this one kiss once he could feel that it was now time for him to move on as well.

Before walking up to Lydias house he stopped at the market to buy some nice flowers.

„Aye, brother, are these for Lydia?" he could hear Filis voice behind him. The blonde one walked up to Kili with his beautiful girlfriend Estella. She had reddish-black hair and was a bit shorter than Fili.

„Hey, yes, I just thought it might be nice to bring some flowers" he said trying not to blush.

„It's alright, am happy that you're going to her"

Fili knew about that kiss ten years ago and he was curious when his brother might go to her and tell her that he has feelings for that Nord woman.  
Before they walked on Kili stopped his brother.

„Fili..." but he was not quite certain how to say what he was going to say and so he just waved him off. „Nevermind, have a nice day" he said with a smile and turned around to walk up to Lydias house.

Fili watched his brother, still curious what he wanted to say. Estella placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

„What's wrong?" she asked.

„I don't know. There was something in his eyes..."

„And what?"

He shrugged. „A slight sadness? I don't know"

„Do you think he still has doubts?"

„No, no, I guess it was something different. Nevermind, he didn't tell me and maybe it was just an illusion. Let's go get a drink"

He smiled and they entered the Inn.

* * *

Lydia was sitting at her dining table, eating strawberries. Since Kili showed them to her she was a little strawberry addict. A smile turned on her face as she was thinking back to their first and only kiss all those years ago.

A sudden knock on her door brought her back and she frowned. Who might that be? She opened the door and was greeted by the most handsome smile.

„Hi, Lydia" he said and gave her the flowers.

„Kili...you? Thank you" she took the flowers, still a bit surprised.

„Uhhm..come on" she stammered and he followed her into the house and closed the door.

„It's a beautiful home you have here" he said with a smile.

„Thank you. Well, I need some more decorations maybe. I think the walls are still a bit too empty" she said and placed the flowers into a vase.

His eyes drifted to her dining table and he chuckled. „Strawberries, aye?"

She chuckled and tried not to blush.

„Yeah, thanks to you I'm addicted to them"

„Sorry for that" he said and a silence fell over them, both just holding gaze and smiling.

„I was eating some before you arrived. If you want you can..." she started but he stepped closer to her, still holding gaze.

„I ask myself if-if your lips still taste like them" his eyes drifted to her lips before returning to look into her eyes.

Lydia could feel her heart beating faster.

„Well, why don't you find out?" she breathed.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. It was just their lips touching. His tongue was slowly gliding over her lips and Lydias body shivered. Her hands wrapped around his neck and kissed him deeply. Their tongues tangled with one another, battling for dominance while their lips caressed each others softly.

He playfully pulled his tongue back and she bit his lips softly which had him invading her mouth once more with a taste that was pure sin.

He pulled back, both breathing heavily. His forehead was leaning against hers and he whispered:"So sweet"

She closed her eyes and smiled, happier than she could ever imagine being.

„I'm so sorry for taking this long to realize that...that..." Kili could not find the right words.

„It's fine, Kili. I told you to take your time. I told you I would wait for you and I did"

He smiled and kissed her once more.

„Would you like to see the upper floor?" she whispered between two kisses and he just nodded with a smile. She took his hand and together they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Mona was sitting on the balcony, deep in thoughts. She could feel a cough building up. „Do you have a cold?" she could hear the voice of Bilbo who sat down next to her.

„Bilbo...I'm happy that you join me here" she said after the coughing was over.

He gave her a smile, his face old but his eyes still bright. „I've seen you alone out here and thought maybe you'd like to have some company"

„Yes, thank you"

„You've been deep in thoughts, right?" he asked and could see tears in her eyes.

„Mona? What's wrong?"

„Nothing. I'm just...so happy to have you all here. And Kalea being a mother soon" the tears started to roll down her cheek and she coughed again. Bilbo pulled her close and she placed her head on his shoulder.

„Shh...I know it's very emotional. But I'm certain that Kalea will be a wonderful mother and Ulfric a wonderful father. And Jon is a teenager, a very well trained young man to be precise and very polite. Thorin still loves you like on the first day and...and we're all happy to be here. Thorin and you...you're amazing parents and you'll be also amazing grandparents" It was by then that more tears started to flow and Bilbo was starting to worry.

„What's wrong with you?"

„I don't know...the tears are just coming"

„Bilbo?"

„Hmm?"

„As soon as the child is born...I'd like to have a dinner. With all of you. The whole Company with Gandalf"

„That's very nice idea, Mona"

And they sat silent for some hours, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Back in Lydias house they reached the upper floor.

„There's the room for my weapons" she said and he entered the room to take a look at her swords and bows.

„That's an impressive collection" he said with a smile.

She took his hand and led him to another room.  
„This is my bedroom" she said with a smile and her heart was again beating like a maniac.

Standing in front of each other they just stepped closer and their lips once again met in a kiss. Slowly his hands slipped under her tunic and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled her tunic off and it dropped down.

„You're beautiful" he whispered and she pulled his tunic off as well. Her fingertips trailed over his bare chest and she placed a kiss on it. And another kiss. Her tongue started to trail down to his naval and she kissed back to his lips.

Their tongues flicked and licked each other. Lydia gently nibbled Kilis bottom lip. His hands glided smoothly over her naked breasts, down her sides and up again across her front.

Lydia let herself sink down on her bed, pulling him on top of her. Her breathing had become heavier as he started to kiss her breasts. She moaned softly. He was so perfect, this felt so good.

„I want to feel you, Kili" she breathed and he gasped just to continue stroking her breats.

They kissed once more before he started pulling her trouser and panties down. She nestled at his waistband and he smiled down at her. Slowly he pulled his trouser down.

She pulled down his undies and was amazed by him.

„Take me, Kili" she whispered and he got back on top of her, slowly entering her. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

He was very gentle at first but after several moments his thrusting became harder and his breathing was faster.

„Oh Lydia...you feel so good..."

She started moaning and groaning too, calling his name in pleasure.

He leaned down to kiss her and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. Both were now moaning together. Lydia was pushed over the edge and she dug her nails into his back and screamed his name. That was too much for him and he released himself into her.

He broke down on her, both breathing hard. As he rolled on his back he pulled her closer.

„I love you, Lydia"

„And I love you, Kili"

This was the day Kili and Lydia became the sweet couple they would be for many years from now.

* * *

**;-)**


	83. The greatest thing I've ever learned

**Alright...this is one of the chapters I was fearing the most. I'm going to warn you now that you should take some handkerchiefs. **

**To understand what I was feeling while writing this (especially the dinner scene) you should listen to this song because I listened to it while writing. **

**/watch?v=DO2a2KSwLg4**

* * *

Two months later Kalea gave birth to her first own daughter.  
Mona and Thorin were sitting at her bedside while Ulfric was holding the newborn in his arms.

„She's beautiful" he whispered and watched his daughter.

„What will her name be?" Mona asked and could see a smile on Kaleas lips.

„I'll name her Mona-Nura Stormcloak, after you and grandma"

Tears were running down Monas cheeks and she embraced Kalea tightly.

„I love you so much, my love" she whispered to Kalea.

Then her eyes drifted to the little baby and Ulfric placed his daughter in Monas arms.

„Hello, little girl. You can't believe how proud I am. You'll be a beautiful young lady someday"

„You have much to tell her when she's grown up" Kalea said and Mona just nodded slowly, her eyes searching for Thorins. He gave her a loving smile before he took his granddaughter.

„I'd like to have a dinner with all of you tomorrow" Mona suddenly said.

„That'd be great, Mom" Kalea smiled and took her daughter back on her arms.

„We should give you some privacy now" Thorin said and took Monas hand and they left the room.

* * *

While slowly walking up to their own bedroom he watched her carefully.

„Mona, what's wrong with you?"

„Nothing, why do you ask?"

„You're so different the last months"

„Different?"

„I can't describe it. So very emotional"

„Is that bad?"

„No, I'm just curious"

„Don't worry, my love" she whispered as they reached their bedroom.

They entered the room and Mona turned to face him.

„Thorin?"

„Mmmh?"

Her hands cupped his face and she brought her lips close to his.  
„I want you to make love to me tonight" she whispered before kissing him softly.

A smile appeared on his lips as they pulled apart.

She was still admiring him after all these years. Now with all these grey streaks in his hair and that grey beard she was loving him even more.

His hand found its way into her neck and he pulled her into another kiss again, passionately, lovingly.

He kissed down her chin and reached her neck, found her ever sensitive spot and started kissing, nibbling and licking. Her hand was buried in his hair, breathing harder.

„Lay down, my love" he whispered to her while nibbling her earlobe. She pulled him closer and he followed her towards the bed. She laid down and he was standing in front of her, admiring her.

„Oh, you're still the most beautiful woman" he said before leaning over her on all fourth and starting to kiss her again, down her neck, while his hand found its way under her tunic and pulled it off. She pulled his tunic off as well and slung one of her legs around his waist and he smiled down at her.

Their lips met again now more hungry than before.

„Thorin...I want to feel you...I need to feel you..." she whispered and he was aware of a single tear running down her cheek. He kissed it away and smiled before going down on her and pulling her trouser and undies down. She could feel his lips and tongue caressing her but before she got pushed over the edge she pulled him up again. „Now, Thorin...please.." She nestled at his waistband and he pulled the last remaining clothes down and entered her gently. One hand buried in his hair, the other running over his back she moaned in pleasure while he thrusted gently first until they met a perfect rhythm.

„Oh Thorin..." she mumbled over and over again and he was nearly going to explode for this whole situation felt as if this would be the last time to feel her like this.

After several more thrusts he released himself into her and she moaned his name again and got hit by a climax as well.

He broke down on her, buried his face into her neck.

„Thorin I love you so much. So...so...much" she whispered still holding him tight on top of her.

She could feel the smile on his lips and he mumbled:"I love you,too..."

Then he rolled down on his back and she snuggled up very close to him, placing her head on his chest.

Both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Mona spend the next morning with Kalea, Jon and little Mona-Nura outside on the balcony. Kalea sensed that her mother was deep in thoughts.

„Mom? Are you alright?"

„Hm? Yes, I'm just so happy to spend this morning with you" she said smiling.

„I can't wait to have the whole company around for dinner" Kalea said and was hugging her little daughter tight.

„Me, too..." Mona said.

After some silent moments Mona cleared her throat. „Kalea? Jon?...I know I've said this very often but...I'm so proud of you, both of you. Jon, you're going to be a great warrior someday and Kalea you'll be a wonderful Queen"

„Mom?"

„No, I mean it. You will be Queen someday and...you'll be amazing"

„That day is far away, I guess little Mona will be a grown up by then" Kalea said and was aware of the little wet twinkle in her mothers eyes.

The young one did not say anything, she just hugged her mother tightly. „I could not wish for a better mother. I am proud of you, Mom" she whispered.

Now Jon embraced his mother as well. „You're the greatest woman I'll ever know" the young boy said and kissed his mothers cheek.

* * *

Later in the evening the dining hall was full of the Oakenshield Company. The long table was filled with plenty of food and drinks.  
All of them were admiring the little newborn on Kaleas arms and Mona watched that scene with a smile on her face.

Her hand found Thorins and he watched her with a smile. While the others were talking and laughing and eating, Monas eyes drifted over each one of them.

She thought back to that day she met them for the first time. Her eyes fell on Gandalf and she could see him standing in front of her, telling her to come into Bilbos house. Now watching Bilbo she could see his stressed face on that day while that bunch of dwarves occupied his dining room.

Her eyes drifted to Thorin again. She could still remember the first time standing in front of him. Oh, how much he had annoyed her that day. And the following days. But then she remembered the day he catched her as she fell from that stone trolls grip.  
The day she got hit by that warg. Him carrying her the whole way down to Rivendell. Sitting at her bed until she woke up.

With a smile on her lips she remembered their first kiss. And their first night. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she looked back to the company. Bofur with his ever happy face enjoying his flute to make music. Kili now happy again with Lydia at his side while Fili was very happy with Estella. She loved these boys right from the beginning, especially Kili for he was the one giving her the feeling to be part of that group. Dwalin and Balin, they both had been close to her as well. She watched Bombur and remembered him falling down into that enchanted river in Mirkwood.

Mirkwood...yes, that was the hardest time for her being separated from Thorin for that long.

The night in Beorns cabin the days before...the night Kalea was conceived. Her eyes drifted to Kalea and she thought about her first steps, her first word, the whole Ring War with her finding love in Ulfric Stormcloak who was now holding his little daughter on his arms.

Barbas, sitting across from her. She was so happy to be with him again the day in Rivendell.

All these memories came up in her while watching the group.

Her grip around Thorins hand tightened and he watched her again, concerned but he kept silent. He could see that she was deep in thoughts.

The dinner lasted until around ten in the evening. Before they all left, Mona hugged each one of them very tight and whispered a „thank you" to each of them. She earned smiles and kisses on her cheeks.

It was a wonderful evening full of memories.

* * *

„It was a nice evening, don't you think?" Thorin said as they were laying in bed.

„Yes, it brought back many memories" she said with a crack in her voice.

Silence followed that. Suddenly she turned around. „Mona? What's wrong?"

„Nothing" she said with a tired smile while pressing herself close to his body. „Please, just hold me"

He smiled and she placed her head on his chest while he embraced her in his strong arms. „Like this?" he whispered and she nodded.

„Thorin? Do you remember our first night?"

„Of course, I do. You looked so stunningly beautiful and you still do"

She chuckled. „You're amazing" she whispered.

„And so are you, Mona"

She smiled. His beating heart calmed her down. She took his hand and held it tightly.  
After another silent moment she looked at him and kissed him deeply and with all the love she ever felt for him. „I love you" she sighed.

„I love you, Mona"

Her head on his chest again he stroked her hair.

„You are the greatest gift that could've ever happen to me. I love you so much, Thorin"

Once again he smiled. „I loved you once, I love you still... I always will"

Silence again.

A deep silence.

Thorin frowned. „Mona? Honey?" he asked. It was by then that he could feel her hand slipping from his.

„Mona..."

But there was no second breathing anymore.

No second heartbeat.

He pressed her close to his body, tighter than ever before. He placed a kiss on her head again, trying to hold back the tears. He could feel his own heart being ripped out, his soul tearing apart.

„The greatest thing I've ever learned...was to love and be loved in return...I love you so much. So much, my love"

* * *

**Oh hell, am bawling so hard right now.**


	84. Funeral

**The song that was helping me with this chapter was this one and yeah I cried while writing this. /watch?v=2Hre5fkdq-0**

* * *

He was still holding her tight, rocking back and forth. „You'll wait for me, right? I'll be with you again and...and... but he fell silent.

A few doors down the hallway Kalea woke up with a start, so did Ulfric.

„Did you feel that?" she whispered and he nodded slowly with a very worried look on his face.

„A dragons soul is gone" he said and his eyes found Kaleas. Tears formed in her eyes and she got up immediately. „No...no, that's not true..." she mumbled over and over again while putting a dress on.

„Kalea..." he said but she left the room to head to the royal bedroom. She opened the door just to see her father holding the motionless body of her mother in his arms.

„Dad...what...what happened?" she tried to say without crying and as he looked up at her she could see it in his eyes. Not only her mother was dead. A part of him was dead as well. „She...she just drifted to sleep..." he mumbled still holding her tight.

Ulfric appeared behind his wife, his eyes rested on Monas dead body. The Dragonborn was dead.

„Kalea, what's wrong?" that was the voice of Jon and he entered the room. His eyes grew wide. „Mom? Mom!", he cried out and ran up to his father and took Monas hand.

„Kalea..." Thorin whispered and she walked up to him, embraced him. Tears were running down her face as her eyes drifted to Monas body.

„Ulfric...tell the guards to ring the tune of sorrow. The company has to be...informed" Thorin said with a crack in his voice. He was trying not to cry, he had to be strong for his children now.

Ulfric nodded and left the room to walk up to the guards.

As they heard what happend a deep grief was shown on their faces and they started to play the sorrowful tune of Erebor.

* * *

Kili woke up with a start as he could hear the sorrow-horns of Erebor. „Kili, what is that?" Lydia mumbled with a sleepy voice.

„Something happened...someone...someone died" he said with fear in his voice.

„What?"

„We have to go. Come on!" he was up and dressed within seconds.

They left Lydias house to ride on to Erebor. Fili was waiting for them with Estella at the main gate. Tears were in both of their eyes and Kili and Lydia walked up to them. „Kili...", his brother said pulling him in a hug. „What happened? Fili, what's wrong?"

„Mona..."

There was no need for him to finish that sentence. „No...that's not possible! _NO_!" Kili cried and ran into the mountain, up the stairs to find the whole company awake. Grief was on all their faces and Barbas head hang low.

Kili entered the room to find Kalea and Jon with Thorin sitting next to Monas dead body.

„Kili..." Thorin just said before he pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The day of the funeral had come and the whole kingdom had come together. The people from Dale, Laketown, Rivendell, the Shire. All had come to give Mona her funeral cortege.

Each of them walked up to the open coffin to place a rose around her body. The last one to walk up to her was Thorin. All eyes were on him and it was clearly visible how much grief there was in him.

He placed a rose on her heart and bent down to kiss her forehead.  
„I love you" he whispered still holding back tears.

He walked back to his company, watched the coffin being closed and slowly lifted down into the burial ground. Dwalin had to back Thorin for his body started to shiver immensly.

* * *

Later as the funeral was over, everyone was walking up into the mountain to meet in the assembly hall. All except Thorin. „I need to stay here" he said to Kalea and Jon. They both hugged their father tightly.

He got down on his knees, placed his hands on her gravestone.

„It's me, my love. I don't know where you are now but I hope you can hear me. There are so many things I'd like to say to you."

He closed his eyes.  
„Mona, I love you so much and I will always love you. You know that, right? I'm so proud of you and I can't think about what I would have become if you had not come to Middle Earth all those years ago. What I would've become If I would've refused to take you with us on that journey.

You're the legend of your race. And without you we would've never come this far. You've been an amazing mother and you would've become an amazing grandmother.

You always brought light and warmth to me when there was darkness and cold. The best day of my entire life was the day you showed up on Bilbos door in Bag End all those years ago.

Mona...honey..." his voice started cracking more and more and it was hard to hold back the tears. „Thank you for giving me the best years of my life. Thank you for giving me all your unconditional and endless love. I hope we will see each other again when my time has come. There is only one for me and that is you. It has always been you and it'll always be you, Mona."

It was by now that he broke down on her gravestone, tears bursted out and he clinged to the stone.

And he cried.


	85. Wait for me

Thorin could feel two firm hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him up from the gravestone.

„No, leave us alone!" he growled but he felt too weak to move and so he was pulled up just to see Ulfric holding him.

„Where is she...Ulfric, where is she now?"

„I'm certain she's in Sovngarde now. The Nordic Afterlife, you know?"

He could see the eyes of the old king filling with tears again. „I will never see her again?"

„You will see her again. She'll be waiting for you"

„But I'm not a Nord and not from Skyrim. How..._How _will I be able to be with her again?"

„She will make it happen. Just have a little faith in her"

Thorin nodded slowly, his eyes drifted to her grave once again.

„Come on, we'll go inside. Your children need you now"

Ulfric placed his arm around Thorin to back him and together they entered Erebor.

* * *

The time passed by and it was now nearly two years since Mona was gone and Thorin was trying hard to be strong.

His little granddaughter loved him and that were the times he was feeling a bit of joy again. Watching little Mona-Nura growing up. He was aware that this little girl would become a copy of her grandmother. Tears filled his eyes again as he was sitting on the balcony with the girl on his lap babbling.

„It's incredible how much she looks like her" he could hear Kalea behind him and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.  
He was holding back the tears and gave her a tired smile.

„I am truly proud of you dad"

„No, Kalea, I'm proud of you. And I know you'll be a good Queen"

„What?"

„I can feel it, Kalea. I cannot make it any longer"

„Don't say that, please..." she said and watched him concerned.

„I'm old and my heart and soul want to be with her again. Do you understand?"

„Of course I do...it's just...I don't want to lose you, dad. And you cannot go while Jon is not home"

„He's a strong boy. He needs this journey and I'm sure he'll understand..."

„Shhh...please, don't speak"

She leaned her head against his and little Mona grabbed Thorins hair, watched it fascinated. That caused him to chuckle.

„I remember your mother taking these braidings and asking me what they mean...she had the same curious look in her eyes...it was our first night together back in Rivendell"

Kalea smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

„I talk to her every evening before I go to sleep.." the young woman said. „And I always hope she would answer but..." now tears rolled down her cheeks as well.

Thorin embraced her and whispered, "I do it, too"

* * *

While sitting on his bed alone his mind drifted back to all those wonderful moments he had shared with Mona.

He could see her standing in front of him in Bag End. That flick of her blonde hair falling into her face.

_„I'm a human from the North."_ she had said and he remembered how harsh he was in that moment.  
_„North of what?"_ he had said and she just stood there totally confused, uncertain what to reply before she had stammered, "_North of Mid...land?" _

He knew how annoyed he was by her but she also fascinated him right from the beginning. He was just too stubborn to admit it.  
A smile turned on his lips as his mind drifted to their first kiss. It was that game she came up with before they reached Rivendell.  
'Scar or Dare' he thought with a smile and remembered Kili coming up with that idea that she had to kiss him. It was the most amazing moment in his life by then and he knew right in that moment that she belonged to him.

A few days later she had told him about her past but he hadn't really cared about what she had told him. That she was a half dragon. He just wanted to hold and kiss her and he had done it. He could feel her lips on his while thinking about this. Could feel her hands on his skin, stroking his hair. His hair...that was something she adored the most. It was grey now, only a few streaks of black were left.

„I just want to see you again, my love..." he whispered.

„_You will...darling, you will see me again..."_

His head whirled around and his eyes grew wide. „You...you're here..." he whispered and watched her spectral form.

She gave him a smile and his heart warmed up again.

„I miss you so much.." he whispered and she walked up to him and embraced him. He could really feel her.

„_I cannot stand to see you like this, Thorin"_

„I'm crying because you were my life. The night you died...I could feel my heart being ripped into pieces. Part of my soul just died. That's because I love you so much, and I still do"

She placed her hands on his cheeks, looked into his eyes before she kissed him deeply. He embraced her tightly.

„I love you, Mona"

„_I love you, Thorin"_

They stood like this for a while until Thorin watched her again.  
„Will you take me to Sovngarde?" he asked and a smile curved her lips.

„_When it's your time. I will come back and guide you"_

„When will that be?"

„_You have to be patient"_

„I cannot wait any longer. I want to be with you again. I want to wake up next to you again. Hold you, kiss you..." he said and she placed another kiss on his lips.

„_It's not your time, yet. But when it's time I will be here and take your hand. We'll both enter Sovngarde together"_

He just leaned his forehead against hers.

„_I have to go now, Thorin..."_

„No, please..."

„_I'm not gone forever, my love"_

He embraced her again and could feel her hand running through his hair.

„I love you and I always will" he whispered with a crack in his voice.

„_And I love you. And never will stop loving you"_

She placed one last kiss on his lips and pulled away from him. They looked at each other again, both tears in eyes before she disappeared.

„I'll wait for you, my love"

* * *

**Yep, I bawled as well, but somehow I'm certain you'll enjoy this chapter :)**


	86. Last Goodbye

**I hope you enjoy it and am thankful for your great support during that long long Quest ;-)**

* * *

Thorin didn't tell anyone about Monas visit which was now a half year ago.

He was sitting in his room, little Mona-Nura was now back with Kalea and Ulfric in their own bedroom.

„Oh Mona, please tell me you're taking me soon...I cannot live any longer without you" he whispered while looking at the drawing Ori had made 26 years ago on the day Kalea had been born. A smile appeared on his face as he thought back to that day. It was one of the happiest days in his life.

„_I remember that day very often as well..."_ there was her voice again and he looked up just to see Monas spectral form standing in front of him, gently stroking his grey hair.

„You're back..." he whispered with a smile and embraced her.

„_I promised to come back, my love"_

As he looked at her again, there was realisation in his eyes. „You're back to take me? Now?"

She shook her head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

„_Not now...your time is tonight. And I will be here, holding you and taking you with me to Sovngarde"_

„I can't wait to be with you again...but what about the children? What should I tell them?"

She placed a soft kiss on his lips before her green eyes met his blue orbs.

„_Do not worry them. You can go to them now...tell them how much they mean to you and bless their future"_

He slowly got up from his bed, tried to hold back the tears. „Have you seen your little granddaughter?"

„_Yes, Thorin. I'm watching over them all the time. She's a wonderful girl. I'm certain she'll become a beautiful princess"_

„She's a copy of you. Of course, she will be beautiful" he said and placed another kiss on her lips.

„Wait for me..."

„_I will..."_

* * *

Kalea could hear a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
„Come in" she said while Ulfric was sitting on the bed holding the sleeping figure of his daughter.

Thorin entered the room.

„Dad, are you alright?" she asked. She could see sorrow in his eyes but there was something else. Relief? Happiness?

„I'm fine, Kalea. I'm more than fine. Please, sit down" he answered and both sat down on the bed as well.  
„Should I go?" Ulfric asked but Thorin shook his head.

„No, stay please"

Silence fell over them for several seconds, but then Thorin took a deep breath.  
„Kalea, you've always been the most important thing in my life since the day you were born. And I'm so proud of you for all the things you've done during the Ring War. You are the toughest girl I know which is of course a gift from your mother. Ulfric, I'm so thankful for everything you've done to rescue my daughter and bring love to her life. And of course your beautiful little princess here.  
I'm certain you'll give her the same wonderful childhood that Mona and I gave you, Kalea"

„Dad...?"

„No, please...it is your time now, Kalea. And I want to give you my blessing"

It was by now that he pulled her into his arms, embraced her and placed kisses on her hair, forehead and cheeks. „I love you, my darling. I love you so much"

He turned to face Ulfric just to embrace him as well. „You'll be a good King under the Mountain besides my daughter"

Ulfric nodded with a smile. He handed Mona-Nura to Thorin and he placed a kiss on her forehead. „And you will be the most beautiful princess under the Mountain, my dear. I'll be looking for you from time to time. I promise"

He handed her back to Ulfric and got up.

„Dad...please...don't go..." Kalea said with tears in her eyes.

He turned around to face her, tears ran down his cheeks. „I have to go, my love. Your mother's waiting for me"

Kalea just nodded, understanding.

„I love you, dad"

„I love you, Kalea"

With that he left the room to head back to his own bedroom.

* * *

„I have to write them a letter. Jon is not around to come back in time. And I have to say goodbye to Kili, Fili...and Dís. And all the others" he said as he entered the room.

„_You still have time to go to them"_

„I can't do this. It will be easier for them this way. I'll write a letter" he said sitting down at his desk and started to write the letter. Telling his sister and nephwes how proud he was of them and how much he loved them. He thanked his whole company staying at his side and also Bilbo for being such a wonderful friend.

He ended his letter and placed it on the nighttable.

„I want to go to sleep now, Mona"

„_I will hold you, Thorin. Come here..." _she replied and both lay down on their bed, Mona held him close.

„_Close your eyes, Thorin"_

He rested his head on her shoulder, felt her hands gently stroking his hairr.

„Thank you for waiting for me so long" he whispered.

„_I would have waited for you until the end of time"_

„You are my heart and my soul. And I always wished for a happy ending for both of us" he said.

„True love does not need a happy ending. True love will never end" she replied and placed a kiss on his lips.

„I love you, Mona" he breathed and it was the last thing he said before finally drifting to his endless sleep.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she kissed his forehead and whispered as well:

„_I love you, Thorin."_


	87. Forever

**TADAAA! I just had to write this!  
Hope you enjoy this little chapter :-) **

* * *

A wonderful blue, pink, and white light surrounded him. The next time Thorin opened his eyes he could see a beautiful sky in these warm colors, set with what looked like a million stars.

He looked down at him and could see that he was not a spectral form like he expected. He had his full clothes, his normal skin.

A sudden fear crept up in him as he turned around, his eyes searched the surrounding. He could see a huge house a few miles in front of him. Slowly he approached it, and stopped as he could see a woman walking down the steps. Slowly, ever so slowly and with the most lovely smile he'd ever seen in his entire life the blonde woman stepped closer and to his surprise Thorin could feel tears of joy running down his cheeks.

„You made it, my love" she whispered as she stopped right in front of him, stroked his beard, played with his braidings.

„Mona...I'm so happy to be with you again" he said and embraced her tightly. As he let go of her they kissed deeply and full of love.

„Tell me, why are we not in spectral form and why are we not...old anymore? You-you look like the day we met in Bag End" he asked as they pulled apart.

Mona chuckled.

„This is the Nordic afterlife. Not a ghostland. We're only in spectral form if we go back to the living world. Which is possible for some of us. For me, especially. But you'll also be able to do that. So we can go be with our beloved ones from time to time. Watch them. Even talk to them whenever the time might be right for this. And we're young again because...I don't really know why that is...  
Now, come on, my love. This hall up there is the Hall of Valor. That's our new home now"

Mona took Thorins hand and together they walked up the stairs and entered the hall.  
As they entered, the hall was filled with men and women, long tables with plenty of food. Laughter and songs could be heard.

„Never imagined this would be that comfortable and fun" Thorin whispered.

„Mona Oakenshield, I assume this is your husband?" A tall, white-bearded man walked up to them. Mona gave him a smile and nodded.  
„Yes, Kodlak, this is Thorin Oakenshield"

„A dwarf indeed, but a warrior just like you said. Welcome in Sovngarde, King Thorin"

Thorin was a bit perplexed but bowed his head slightly and smiled as well.

„We heard you are a wonderful singer, Thorin?" Kodlak asked curiously and Thorin watched Mona. She nudged his shoulder and Thorin gave her a smile.

„Yes, that's true. Most of the songs I know are of course dwarvish songs from my world...but..."

Now Mona watched him, dying to know what he was going to say next. He kissed her cheek and continued, "But there is a song that came up to my mind right in the moment I saw my beautiful wife again outside this hall"

Kodlak clapped his hands and called:"Listen, my fellow heroes and heroines! This newcomer here, Thorin Oakenshield King under the Mountain from a world far away from ours. Husband of our beloved Dragonborn Mona Stormblade, now better known as Mona Oakenshield...is going to sing a song for us"

The hall fell silent and Thorin walked up to a man who held a harp in his hands.

„May I take this?", Thorin asked and the man nodded with a smile.

Thorin took the harp, could feel all eyes on him but the only one important to him were those bright green eyesof her.

He cleared his throat and he started to play a slow melody. Mona could feel her eyes wet again and a smile appeared on her face. She did not know that melody but she could feel that this song would become something special for both of them.

With his deep voice, the voice she fell in love with all those years ago in Bag End during his Misty Mountain song, began to sing:

_The desert was hot_

_the mountains were high_

_the water was deep_

_and still I've found you._

_/_

_I've sworn to you_

_with you I will change._

_You were born for me_

_you're my eternity._

_/_

_Because I love you_

_forever and more._

_Because I need you_

_Need you ever so._

_I am longing_

_Longing for you_

_Please stay with me_

_I love you so._

* * *

It was just a short song, but to Mona it was everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. They could feel their love, their life, their soul combined in that one kiss.

The people in the hall applauded and it was filled with voices and laughter again.

Monas forehead rested against his as she whispered:

„Forver"

„Forever"


End file.
